Poké Rangers Turbo
by Blaze Productions
Summary: MMPR Season 5: Continuing from Season 4, the Reckless Riders arrive to create road construction to blow up the universe. Earth is their next target. Danny, Jack, Jenna, Amii, and six new rangers are asked to become the Turbo Rangers to defeat them using Carmagic. Join us in the third installment of Poke Rangers: Hoenn.
1. Shift Into Turbo Part 1

A/N: So, Season 5: Poke Rangers Turbo!!!!!! And finally cars and trucks are introduced and combined with Pokemon as well as race costume suits. This series is actually the first series to combine Pokemon and automobiles. So, I hope you all enjoy…

DISCLAIMER: I think the disclaimer speaks for itself…

**Pokemon © 1998-2008 by Game Freak; Nintendo **

**Power Rangers Turbo © 1997-1998 by Saban and Disney**

**Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei Corporation**

Meteor Falls…

Below the command center, with the help of Derik, Jack, Amii and Danny looked at what they saw. It was a huge garage with cars inside being repaired by Jenna and Mika. Danny smiled seeing that his new business was going well: fixing cars.

"Derik, thank you for helping before you leave," said Amii.

"Anytime," said Derik, "You know I could always help."

Danny looked at Derik, "It's going to be hard not seeing you."

Mika got out from under the car and wiped her head that was full of grease with a napkin, "Jack, why aren't you helping me fix your car?"

However, Jack wasn't here.

"Where's Jack?" asked Jenna, rolling out from under.

Jack got in with a tool chest, "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, don't give me that. You could have teleported," said Mika, "Now help me!"

Jack smacked his head as Mika pulled his ear, "Bye."

Danny breathed in a sigh, "Okay. I'm heading down to the Fallarbor Speedway."

"A Speedway?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah, there's a racetrack in the vicinity," said Danny.

"Okay, bye," said Amii, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Danny, getting on his Red Overtech Jet Cycle.

Amii shook her head, "Why?"

Danny turned around putting on his Red Overtech Ranger helmet, "What?"

"Go!" said Amii.

Danny looked at Amii again, "What?"

"Ever since we graduated, Danny decided before we leave on our journey, to go race! He's known as the Overtech Devil, hello?" asked Amii.

"I watch racing! But, hold on. He's using ranger property," said Mika, standing up looking at her.

"I know. He lied saying he borrowed it from the rangers and his helmet was factory made… by my butler!" said Amii.

"Danny… he's a nut sometimes," said Mika, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but he isn't like some people we know," said Amii.

"At least he has the time to do it. When the Machine Fortress came, he didn't have the time to do these things," said Derik, he said as he was about to go upstairs to the Meteor Falls and hooking the chain with a sign saying, 'EMPLOYEES ONLY.'

"Let's just pray that we don't have to fight… again," said Jack.

"Agreed," said Jenna.

However, up in space, something is happening…

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears on wheels and then scurries away with smoke appearing. The Turbo Zords come out of the smoke)_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

(Chapter 181 of Hoenn)

_**Chapter 1: Shift into Turbo Part 1**_

Planet Pegasus…

The planet was on fire by exploding vehicles. All five of them were destroying other parts of the planets, taking golden chains, jewelry and various objects. A white horse was watching this. Black vehicles that was almost similar to zords. He had to make an escape before he died. He knew what the Reckless Riders: lowlife people who wanted to make a road to destroy the center of the universe. Once, the center was gone, so was everything around it. Pegasus grabbed a silver case. He had to make sure all five were there. He closed the case and grabbed it with him. He even grabbed his laptop. However, he was stuck. He saw people in pink, green, and blue suits with gasoline, putting gas all over the palace and lighting a match… to the flammable objects. Pegasus's blue eyes widened as he ran into the garage where his white carrier garage zord was.

"Turbo Rover, launch!" said Pegasus pressing a blue button.

The white carrier zord which was a huge Winnebago launched into the air and headed into space. The Winnebago was heading out of the atmosphere as the palace collapsed. The pink, blue, and green people teleported into one of the vehicles as they teleported away. Pegasus was only two-thousand kilometers and what he saw on the rear view mirror was devastating. His father and mother died, who were the king and queen with the rest. He was told that if they attack to leave, and warn the next planet that was in the way of their 'deadly' road. Pegasus looked at the huge ship near the planet. It was green and it was a huge sphere with vines around it. A blue beam came out of the sphere and it was so strong, that the planet blew up. Pegasus's eyes widened and he dashed to the next planet.

"Computer, Pegasus is destroyed. Compute the next planet," said Pegasus.

The screen showed a bluish-greenish planet.

"Earth," said the computer.

"Of course, the Poke Rangers," the white horse said, "Maybe, they can make use of these new weapons."

In the Reckless Riders base... (Known as the Reckless Sphere)

There was a huge bar where the pink, green, and blue people were getting drunk. They were known as your everyday average… Guzzlers. A human-like Mightyena appeared with Fearow beak and wings. He stretched out his biker vest and wore black leather pants. He wore nice shoes and has huge chains as his belt, and a black hat (the hat motorbike people wear). He was drinking Brandy, well too much of it… like a whole jug.

"That was… (bleepin') good. I could (bleepin') curse all day," he said, "Oh who gives a shit? We defeated that horse planet. I hate them idiots!"

A human looking cyborg with a big Magnemite as a stomach to hold the upper and lower body together came toward Mightarow. He has a triangular head that points down, and has magnets on the two corners and a red and blue eye. He wore a biker vest that said, "Create to Destroy" on the back.

"I'm sure, Mightarow," said Magborg.

"Agreed," a humanoid Aggron said who wore a leather jacket and chaps, "At least. So, where's our next planet?"

"Earth," said Magborg.

"EARTH! OOH! I would love the challenge!" said Ronnie, the humanoid Aggron.

Mightarow, who was looking at him with some soberness inside him, "Why? The humans are weak!"

Ronnie got up from the bar chair and sipped some Tequila. He turned to them, "I've heard… stories."

"Oh, you mean the Poke Rangers?" asked Magborg.

"Yes," said Ronnie, "Them!"

"Poke Rangers… wow, what a joke. Hi, I'm the Pink Ranger. I wear a (bleep-bleep)in' costume and I have a Psy Staff. And I wear a costume! Yeah, I'm tough," said Mightarow.

"We're almost there anyway," said Ronnie.

Meanwhile, at Meteor Falls…

"Look, I'm going to go scuba dive with Mika for a bit," said Derik, "I have time till tonight before I head back."

"Okay," said Amii, "Take care."

Derik and Mika smiled as both head across to the sea where they dove in.

"Cool," said Jack, "Well, we better get back to hanging flyers and-,"

The lights darkened and the flashing red lights kept flashing. Amii turned to Jack and Jack's eyes widened.

"Not again," said Jenna.

All three jumped the chain entrance. The steel door opened to reveal the newly updated Meteor Falls which shows the original ranger suits and there were red, green, blue, yellow, pink, silver, and gold lights above the original ranger suits with the Overtech Crystal shapes plus the red alarm lights around the place. Claydol turned to them.

"Rangers, there's a bogey heading directly toward Fallarbor Town. Where's Danny?" asked Claydol.

Suddenly, a red beam came from the sky and Danny came out of the beam.

"What the hell is going on? There's something heading this way!" said Danny.

Claydol nodded and gasped. The rangers and Claydol saw the Turbo Rover heading down and landing on the ground.

"What is this? Spaceballs?" asked Jack.

A horse came out wearing a brown cloak and he turned to see the rangers and Claydol. Jack turned to Jenna and Amii. Both nodded. All three flipped down and struck a fighting pose. Danny flipped over and landed with them (missing his cue, like usual).

"Look, if you have any business of terrorizing our planet, you might as well pack your bags and go home," said Jack.

"Agreed," said Jenna.

"If you don't surrender, I'll kick your ass," said Amii.

"Please don't," said Pegasus.

"Why should we trust you?" asked Danny.

"Because I bring news of terror, excuse me. I'm a bit naked, if you think I was evil. I'm Prince Pegasus XVI of the Planet Pegasus, which was destroyed by the Reckless Riders."

"RECKLESS RIDERS?" yelled Claydol, "Never heard of them!"

Pegasus nodded as the rangers took him to Meteor Falls.

"So, you're the rangers?" asked Pegasus.

"Yes, now listen. We have questions, you have answers. So," said Danny, "Who are the Reckless Riders?"

"The Reckless Riders are a gang of motorcyclists who plan to go on a suicide mission to destroy everybody… so they can start their own civilization," said Pegasus, "You see, they plan to make a road to the center of the universe and using the sun's energy make the sun go supernova on the center of the universe and destroying all who live. Your planet is in the road's trajectory. So, they will plan to wipe it off the intergalactic map!"

"In other words, our planet is in the way of road construction?" asked Amii.

"Yes," said Pegasus, "I know you're Overtech Ranger powers would work. But, they are so fast, and you won't be able to make a strike."

"So? We still have our powers, we can do it," said Amii.

The alarm rang and there was a huge explosion in Rustboro City. Ronnie laughed as a couple of Guzzlers begin burning buildings with their gasoline.

"They started their attack!" said Pegasus.

Danny turned to the rangers, "Let's go!"

"What about Derik?" asked Amii.

"Let him swim. We'll tell him later," said Danny.

"I'm sure he would know," said Jenna.

The four rangers clicked on their communicators and instantly they were teleported out of Meteor Falls and into Rustboro City with red, green, yellow, and pink light.

Rustboro City…

People were screaming from the fast movement of the Guzzlers. All of them ran as Ronny laughed. He stopped laughing when he suddenly saw four beams of light come down from the sky.

"So, who do you think you guys are?" asked Ronnie.

The rangers flicked their wrists to reveal their Overtech Braces.

"You're worst nightmare," said Danny.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

The rangers morphed and took out their Overtech Blasters.

"Overtech Blasters!"

They shot Ronnie, but there wasn't a scratch.

"We can't lay a scratch on him!" said Amii.

"Guzzlers… fast attack strike!" said Ronnie.

The Guzzlers grouped up at went at high speeds. Amii, Danny, Jack and Jenna were quickly struck down. Ronnie laughed as he threw a huge spike bomb in the air, landing in front of them with a huge explosion. All four of them screamed as they fell down, demorphed.

"Ha ha ha!" yelled Ronnie.

Meteor Falls...

Claydol gasped and turned to Pegasus, "This is no good! What can we do?"

"You're telling me? I told you to the give them the morphers!" said Pegasus.

The steel door flung open and Claydol turned to see… Matt come inside.

"I was wondering where- JACK!" yelled Matt.

Matt ran to the television screen to see him being attacked by Ronnie.

"Where's Derik and Mika?" asked Matt.

"I don't know," said Claydol.

"Okay, thanks Claydol," said Matt.

"Wait," said Pegasus, "Matt, Derik is leaving the team, from what I heard from Claydol. So, I need your help."

"Help?" asked Matt.

"Yes," said Pegasus.

He took out the silver case and opened up to reveal five keys and five morphers that are shaped like the ignition to a car with wristbands. Matt took one of them and a key. He strapped the morpher on his left wrist.

"Whoa," said Matt, seeing it shimmer in blue light.

Claydol looked at the morpher, "Those are the morphers?"

"The Turbo Morphers. I have learned a lot from your planet and I thought these would work perfectly," said Pegasus, "Now, go help your friends."

Matt nodded as he ran outside to Rustboro City.

Rustboro City…

Danny flipped backwards and kicked Ronnie in the face, but Ronnie punched him in the face first before he did the kick. Danny felt some blood come out of his mouth and splatter on the floor. Amii and Jenna were trying to fight the Guzzlers, but they were held up and Jack was also held by eight of the guys. Danny fell backwards now, beaten up with Guzzlers entangling him. Ronnie laughed.

"So, how does it feel to die," said Ronnie. He then noticed a person running toward him. His red hair was being covered by a blue bandana and he was wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts with red eyes staring at Ronnie. His brown sneakers caused his footprints to land on the concrete as he took a step. He headed toward Ronnie.

"Leave my friends alone!" said Matt.

"Wow, what a weak human," said Ronnie, "You look pathetic to be a ranger!"

"Matt," said Jack angrily, "Why are you here?"

Matt revealed his left arm, which revealed the Turbo Morpher.

"What?" asked Ronnie, "So, you are?"

"Pegasus made you a ranger?" asked Jenna.

Matt nodded and turned to Ronnie. Matt struck out the Turbo Key and pressed the gold button for the key to appear.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

He put his arms all the way out in front of him, used his hands to pretend he was driving. His key began glowing as he crossed his arms and he inserted the key and turned it. The Turbo Morpher began to glow blue.

Suddenly, a Gyarados/RV came through him as he wore a blue racing uniform. He had a silver belt with a white holder that carried a red blaster. He had white boots and white gloves with black rims and there were two yellow squares above the stomach; one square around the neck and one right under it. He had two white stripes across his upper arms. He had two yellow triangles; one on each shoulder. On his left shoulder had the number 2 on it and he had a 'T' on the right shoulder. His helmet was blue with a Gyarados as the visor with headlights and a silver mouthpiece.

"Whoa!" said Amii.

"Nice transformation!" said Jenna.

"My cousin… can't believe it," said Jack.

"I agree," said Danny.

"Racing across the waves, Blue Turbo Ranger!" said Matt.

Ronnie laughed, "Wow, a new ranger suit!"

Matt took out the red blaster.

"Auto Blaster!" he said.

A blue beam shot Ronnie in the face. Ronnie yelled as he fell back to the ground. He launched a spike again. Matt quickly took out a silver sword with a golden emblem on it with a huge lever on the bottom. He pulled it and he began moving at a blue streak of light. In seconds, the Guzzlers were defeated and Jenna, Amii, Jack, and Danny were free. Matt laughed as he saw Ronnie.

"So, it is true. Well, wait till I tell Mightarow about this," he said.

He got on his motorcycle and he flew through a pink vortex. The rangers were relieved. Danny walked toward Matt, who was looking at the four of them.

"Shift Down!" he said.

His uniform demorphed. Danny turned to see Matt.

"Matt, that was cool," said Danny.

"So, does that mean there's four more in that chest?" asked Amii.

"You bet, let's go!" said Matt.

Reckless Sphere…

Mightarow looked at Ronnie as Ronnie sat down in an angry mood. Magborg looked at Mightarow and Mightarow laughed.

"Hey, I thought you were going to go kill somebody and not injure yourself. What the hell happened?" asked Mightarow.

Magborg turned around to the TV, "I think that's why Ronnie's in a bad mood."

Mightarow turned and his eyes widened to see the Blue Turbo Ranger slice every single person and free his friends.

"So, there are Poke Rangers," he said, "Well then, I guess I will have to pay a visit… to Rustboro City. Hmm… wait a minute! Those two over there on Route 115 may be useful. I'm going down with Guzzlers!"

A clip of Derik and Mika was shown.

"Good luck, Mightarow. Let's be fast though. Speed wants us to know why it's taking so long," said Magborg.

Meteor Falls…

Danny, Jack, Amii, and Jenna smiled to see Matt turn to Claydol.

"I guess when it comes to being fast, you're a pro. Even though you are an amateur ranger," said Claydol.

"Thank you," said Matt.

Danny took one of the morphers and put them on his wrist. A red beam came out of the engine.

"Wow," said Danny.

"I know it feels weird," said Claydol, "But, if Matt can be a Turbo Ranger within an instant, so can you!"

Amii turned and picked up the Turbo Morpher, glowing yellow and Jenna took the morpher glowing pink. Jack then took the final morpher, glowing green.

"This is so cool," said Amii.

Pegasus nodded, "Yes. You have technology from alien power and help from here to make them. You guys will have more speed and you'll be more accurate with your attacks. Your weapons and zords are in the making as we speak."

"Nice," said Danny.

"Well," said Claydol, "I could help. Danny, you are now the Red Turbo Ranger."

Danny nodded.

"Jack, you are the Green Turbo Ranger," said Claydol.

Jack smiled, "All right, new ranger power!"

"Amii, you are the Yellow Turbo Ranger,"

"Coolness," said Amii.

"And Jenna, you are the Pink Turbo Ranger,"

Jenna turned to Amii, "Wanna switch?"

"And Matt, you are the new Blue Turbo Ranger,"

"Sweet!" said Matt.

Suddenly, the alarm rang. On Route 115, Mika and Derik were being taken hostage by Guzzlers and Mightarow.

"Guys, let's go!" said Jack.

The five rangers got out and ran to the beach where Mightarow was about to send them when suddenly, Danny, Matt, Jack, Amii, and Jenna all stood.

"Matt?" asked Mika.

"Matt! Guys, help," said Derik, "They're so fast!"

Mightarow laughed, "Gee, ya think?"

Danny nodded as he stood in the middle with Jenna and Matt on the right and Jack and Amii on the left. All five took out their keys.

"Let's Pokebattle!" said Danny.

"Right!" said the rangers.

They took out their keys and they struck out and their morphers were glowing. They did the same thing like Matt did.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

Danny struck the key and his morpher began to glow red. Danny felt a Blaziken/Race Car come through him. Danny had the same suit like the blue ranger suit, but it was red and the yellow patch had a 1. The helmet was a Blaziken helmet with mouthpiece and headlights.

"Blaze like the wind! Red Turbo Ranger!"

Matt transformed into his costume.

"Racing across the waves, Blue Turbo Ranger!"

Jack struck they key and his morpher began to glow green. Jack felt a Tyranitar/Truck go right through him. He wore the green version of the suit with a number 3 on the patch and his helmet was a Tyranitar with headlights.

"Flooring the ground, Green Turbo Ranger!"

Amii struck the key and her morpher began to glow yellow. Amii felt a huge Raichu/Minivan go right through her. She wore the yellow version of the three and she had a number 4 on the patch. She had a skirt as an attachment with a Raichu helmet with headlights.

"Lightning Blitz, Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

Jenna struck the key and her morpher began to glow pink. Jenna felt a huge Pidgeotto/sports car go right through her. She wore the pink version of the four and she had a number 5 on the patch with a skirt. She also had a Pidgeotto with headlights.

"Chasing the Wind, Pink Turbo Ranger!"

The five Turbo Rangers looked at Mightarow and he gasped. Mika and Derik looked at them in awe.

"Protecting People, Pokemon, and Traffic is what we do best, Poke Rangers Turbo!"

With their thumb facing their heads, their Turbo Zords appeared in the form of constellations.

Mightarow grabbed Derik and Mika. Mika and Derik called for help, but the rangers were a bit occupied.

"Kill them, Guzzlers!"

He disappeared with the two rangers…

_What will happen to Derik and Mika? Can Derik head home? The war starts here on Poke Rangers Turbo! _

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Matt: Whoo-hoo! I'm the new Blue Ranger. Derik and Mika are captured and put over Mt. Chimney to be used as sacrifices to destroy the mountain to burn our region. They won't stop us! Catch us in Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

**Chapter 2: Shift into Turbo Part 2**

A/N: Obviously, more henchmen will be coming along next chapter! So, I hope you guys all liked that chapter! I enjoyed writing it very much! If you guys were excited about this chapter, hopefully you will be able to go on to Part 2. Transfromer stuff won't come till later, hopefully.


	2. Shift Into Turbo Part 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy this series, now that there will be more suspense than the average bear. Today, you get to meet Divatox's and Zonnette's counterpart, who tends to be very… flirty. And you get to see their arsenal... well, some of their arsenal.

_**Last time on Poke Rangers Turbo…**_

_**Pegasus arrives to Earth, where the rangers learn of the Reckless Riders. With using the Overtech Powers, they were useless against the power of the Guzzlers and Ronnie. Matt, the new Blue Ranger replacing Derik takes the Turbo Morpher and transforms. Soon, the rangers decide to help Matt by receiving Turbo Ranger powers and as a result, a new team is born. However, what will happen now?**_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears on wheels and then scurries away with smoke appearing. The Turbo Zords come out of the smoke)_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

_**Chapter 2: Shift Into Turbo Part 2**_

("Heading Out To the Highway"- Judas Priest)

The pink, green, and blue drunk grunts all arrived to fight the Turbo Rangers. Danny kicked one of them in the face and swung his fist toward the Guzzler's face and knocked the teeth out of the Guzzlers. He began to slice them up with ease with his Turbo Sword. He kicked one of them in the face and he flipped backwards. His whole entire body began to glow red with flames.

"Flame Blitz!"

He slashed right through the Guzzlers. The Guzzlers all fell down and landed on the dirt.

Matt flipped over with his sword and sliced the Guzzlers coming around him. He kicked one of them in the face and punched another Guzzler. He landed on the dirt after being shocked by one of the Guzzler's Ray Guns. His whole body began to glow blue as Matt looked at the grunts.

"Aqua Jet!"

He went so fast that the Guzzlers screamed, falling down to the ground.

Jack kicked one of them in the face and flipped backwards. He took out his sword and pulled the silver lever. He went through with a green streak of light. His body began to act like a saber as he destroyed the Guzzlers with ease. As a result he caught one of them.

"Sand Tomb!"

He grabbed him with the sand underneath. The Guzzler screamed as Jack's helmet began to glow green.

"Razor Leaf!"

The leaves came out of his helmet and started slicing the Guzzler. The Guzzler began leaking gas from the head to the feet.

Amii punched one of them in the face and kicked the Guzzler heading toward her. She kicked one of them in the face and then used her skills to defeat the Guzzlers. She used her Turbo Sword and sliced one of them.

"Thunder Streak!"

With one swipe to the ground, a huge lightning attack destroyed all of the Guzzlers in front of her. It was an easy attack. She smiled as the Guzzlers all died in front of her.

Jenna took out her Auto Blaster and started shooting the Guzzlers. She then took out her Turbo Sword and she flew across in the sky. She landed on top of them with her sword as they were sent flying. She then spread her arms as she stood up in the air.

"Wing Attack!"

SLASH! She landed with her sword defeating the Guzzlers. However, Mighatrow was not impressed.

"Okay, so you rangers got new powers, big deal," said Mightarow, "But, you will lose next time around."

With that said, he grabbed them and disappeared. Danny ran up and he snapped his fingers, "Just when things were coming back to normal."

Reckless Sphere…

Derik and Mika were taken by force as they landed on the ground. Mika looked up to see the bar and drinks.

"Wow, your hideout's a bar?" asked Mika.

"Shut it," said a voice.

Mika and Derik looked up. She was obviously a Sneasel wearing red lips and had green eyes instead of the red. She also had golden earrings that made her look like she was beautiful. She wore a black leather jacket with a purple t-shirt and black-leather pants with boots. She held a cigarette in her hand, "I'm Sneazette. Commander Sneazette, to you."

"Commander Sneazette? Achoo!" said Derik.

Sneazette took her pink whip and smacked Derik across the face, "Asshole."

"Me?" asked Derik, smiling, "No, I'm not that guy. That's probably… Ronnie, right?"

Ronnie stood up, "Me? What are you thinking fool?"

"Me? I pity the fool. Which is you," said Derik smiling.

"Grr…," growled Ronnie, but Sneazette put her hand on his chest, "Wait. Derik, come here. Let me show you my 'monster collection'."

"Monster collection?" asked Derik, turning to Mika.

"Magborg, come with me," said Sneazette, "And bring some… tequila for our guest. Do you drink alcohol?"

"Um, on occasion," said Derik.

"Good, well, this is a good occasion as any. Ronnie, while Mightarow is gone, why don't you uh, keep Mika in your sights? That's your name?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," said Mika, shaking in her boots.

Derik was surprised by the wonderful green glow surrounding them. And he saw the DNA vials in the pit.

"So, what do you do?" asked Derik.

"Well, watch," said Sneazette, "Make a simple monster."

"A simple monster?" asked Derik.

Magborg poured two vials of an unknown Pokemon. Together with a reckless rider potion, he poured it into another huge vial. The vial was then poured into a silver cup, which was brought to a huge machine. This machine had a silver cup with a pipe going down to a huge tube which makes a monster. So, as a result he poured the cup and pressed a red button. The fluid went into the machine and the tube began to glow in flashing lights. Suddenly, the door flipped open to reveal a monster.

"Meet Rider Number 1: Skarface," said Sneazette.

Skarface was a humanoid Skarmory with huge claws, a pistol and was wearing a black leather jacket and black pants.

"You see our monsters are humanoid Pokemon riders," said Magborg.

"Riders? Like motorcycle riders?" asked Derik.

"Yes, and with him. I got an idea, and we'll throw your friends into the trap they will not like," she said.

"You lay a finger on my friends I swear to Arceus-," said Derik.

"You'll what?" interrupted Sneazette, "Kill me? You don't have the strength to do so!"

As Derik swung a punch, Sneazette blocked it and kissed Derik on the lips. Derik tried to let go, but she wouldn't let go. Skarface then used his pistol and shot the roof. Sneazette turned around to let Derik fall on the floor.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" asked Sneazette.

"Not if you're making out with somebody in front of me," said Skarface angrily.

Derik pushed Sneazette off of him. However, Derik yelped as he landed on the ground.

"Pity, I guess I'm throwing you and Mika in the pit," said Sneazette, "That's her name right?"

Derik looked at her, "How do you know that?"

Sneazette, Skarface, and Derik went back to the bar. Derik was thrown next to Mika and they saw the videos of past adventures.

"I picked up a file from the destroyed Machine Fortress ship," said Sneazette.

"Yeah," said Derik, "So, you know about us?"

"Yeah, however, the new Blue Ranger is not Eddie, the Gold Ranger. So, who the hell is it?" asked Sneazette.

"You won't know," said Derik, "The two of us will not tell you."

Ronnie laughed, "Well, I guess we can put them at Mt. Chimney's lava pit."

Sneazette laughed, "Perfect, I like your idea. And I know exactly what to do!"

Meteor Falls…

Pegasus looked at them concerned while the Turbo Rangers sat around the conference room.

"I can't believe Mika and Derik are captured," said Amii, "What are we going to do?"

"We can't break into their base," said Danny, "We could, but the Overtech Overdrive zords are still in repair. We can use the original ones to get up there."

Matt rolled his eyes, "There's got to be something we can do."

Suddenly, the rangers then heard Pegasus hum, "Well, what if you guys track him with the grid?"

"We did it before," said Danny, "But, it-."

"Rangers, there's an incoming message from them," said Claydol.

The Turbo Rangers turned to the screen to see Sneazette. The rangers turned to see her.

"I'm Sneazette. I am also one of the head honchos besides Mightarow. We have Derik and Mika. Come to Mt. Chimney to rescue them. We'll bring you a welcoming party. You don't defeat the welcoming party, then your friends fall down a pit," she said.

"What pit?" asked Danny.

"Mt. Chimney's pit where they will burn," said Sneazette.

The rangers turned to each other. What were they going to do? Suddenly, Danny turned to her.

"When?" he asked.

"Now," said Sneazette.

With that said, Sneazette cut off the signal. The five of them knew what to do when suddenly they turned to Pegasus.

"I have something for you," he said.

With a wave of his finger, a pink beam went to where the vehicles were held. The rangers followed that beam and they couldn't believe their eyes. Five colored racecars stood next to the bay entrance, each with an individual defense mechanism.

"Turbo Karts," said Pegasus.

Danny hugged the horse creature, "You have no idea how happy I am. The motorcycles were great, now we have karts?"

Danny jumped into the race car with the other four. The zord bay opened and Danny pressed the gas pedal. They began to go at maximum speeds.

"This is WAY better than the motorcycles," said Amii.

"Hey, nothing beats the original," said Jenna.

Amii nodded, "True."

They got very close. Skarface laughed as they saw the Turbo Karts come toward the Mt. Chimney area. Derik and Mika were now scared with bated breath. They are tied up and are hanging on the edge of the cliff where they could fall into the pit at any time.

"Why does this always happen to me?" asked Mika.

"That makes two of us," said Derik.

Sneazette turned around, "Shut up, you stupid excuse for a human! Skarface, call your vehicle."

Skarface nodded as he activated his vehicle. It materialized into a huge rover. He laughed as he ran inside and got into the driver's seat.

"Well, let's see if the rangers like to get burned. Fire!" he yelled.

Red beams came out of the rover. Danny ducked his head as a major explosion occurred behind him.

"What's going on?" asked Matt.

"This is a trap," said Jack, "I knew it."

"Who cares?" asked Amii, "We have to keep on going!"

"We need to keep on going," said Jenna.

"Turbo Rangers, activate weapons!" said Danny.

Danny pressed a button and a huge cannon appeared on top of the hood.

"Flamethrower!" he said.

A huge blast of flames came out of the Turbo Kart which burnt Skarface's vehicle. Skarface pressed the gas pedal and it went off the cliff and landed in front of them. Matt activated his weapon, which had two nozzles.

"Try this! Water Pulse!"

Huge amounts of water damaged Skarface's vehicle. Jack then activated his button. Two headlights appeared as it took power from the sun.

"Solar Beam!"

He launched a white beam at the monster's car. Skarface yelled as he landed on the ground. The car blew up into a million pieces. Skarface growled as he yelled for help. The rangers turned to see a whole army of Guzzlers. Amii turned and pressed her weapon. Three lightning rods appeared.

"Charge Beam!" she yelled.

Electricity came out of the three rods and the beam struck most of the Guzzlers. Jenna then activated her weapon. Wings came out of the Turbo Kart. Skarface went as he went to attack with his wing power.

"Steel Wing!" he said.

He charged as he went toward Jenna. Jenna laughed as she began to glow.

"Sky Attack!" she yelled.

Skarface got run over by Jenna's attack. Skarface fell as the rangers got out of their vehicles.

"So, who are you?" asked Danny, "You don't seem to be a henchman for the Riders."

"I am indeed working for them. I am one of the Riders that were created to destroy this world. I'm Skarface, and I will slice and dice all of you and use the power of your friends as a source to blow up the planet," he yelled.

Danny nodded, "We'll see. Rangers, ready?"

"Ready," said the rangers.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

The five teenagers transformed into their race suits.

"Poke Rangers Turbo!" they yelled.

Derik and Mika watched as they fought the Guzzlers hand in hand. Danny punched one of them in the face and kicked another Guzzler. He took out his Auto Blaster.

"Auto Blaster, fire!" said Danny.

The red beams from his pistol defeated the Guzzlers within an instant. He went to go and fight Skarface as quickly as possible.

Matt and Jack kicked and punched the Guzzlers. With ease, Matt jumped up and pounced on the pile.

"Okay," said Matt, "Follow my lead."

"What are we doing?" asked Jack.

They took out their Turbo Swords and pulled the lever. They raced through the Guzzlers and sliced through them within an instant attack.

Meanwhile, Jenna and Amii kept kicking and punching the Guzzlers like they were old enemies. Jenna however took out her Auto Blaster. She pressed a button which caused the top and bottom to go up and down revealing a machine gun like nozzle.

"Wow," said Amii, taking it out.

She pressed the button as the Auto Blaster changed.

"Auto Punishers," said the rangers.

The two of them pulled the triggers and a rapid machine laser blast annihilated the Guzzlers within an instant. They then turned to see Skarface defeating the rangers by hand. They also saw Derik and Mika on the tip of the cliff.

"Okay," said Jenna, "Derik!"

Derik turned to see Jenna. Jenna waved her hand to them. Mightarow snarled, "That damn bitch!"

He jumped off and went to attack Jenna. Amii used the Auto Punisher, which hurt Mightarow badly. He landed on the ground in pain. Jenna then used the Auto Punisher on the ropes that Derik and Mika were tied with. They freed themselves and punched Magbomb, Sneazette and Ronnie within one shot. The two of them landed on the ground.

"Damn," said Sneazette, "Skarface, finish them!"

The rangers saw Skarface's weapon which was a silver machine gun.

"Say hello to my little friend," he yelled.

The nozzle released silver golden spikes, which caused eight mini-explosions. The Turbo Rangers yelled as they fell and landed on the ground. Danny got up as he heard Pegasus and Claydol.

"Danny, use the Turbo Shoot Technique!" said Claydol.

Danny nodded, "What's that?"

"All five beams make an orb and the orb smashes an opponent," said Pegasus.

Danny nodded to the rangers, "Auto Blasters, ready!"

The rangers pointed their red blasters at the sky, "Turbo Shoot!"

The five beams combined to make a huge Poke Ball. They put the lasers down at Skarface. Skarface tried to destroy the combination technique. But, it was too powerful. Skarface exploded into a million pieces.

Sneazette growled and the rangers turned to her, "This isn't over!"

She and her clan disappeared into the darkness.

Reckless Sphere…

"Those damn rangers," said Sneazette, taking a sip of wine in an angry attitude voice.

Suddenly, they heard the voice of someone they knew.

"_Where's the road?" _he asked.

"Excuse us. We were stopped," said Sneazette, "The Poke Rangers started this war."

Magbomb nodded, "What shall we do your highness?"

"_Riders, listen. We're not making an alternate route. You will stop here and destroy the rangers and their region. Then, blow the planet up. It's time the Poke Rangers learn that the Reckless Riders aren't just riders who are ready to kill. We are riders that are ready to conquer, search and destroy. I have now declared war on Earth. This matter will be settled now," _he said.

"Right!" said the riders.

"We will make sure that will happen," said Mightarow, "Those rangers will pay for our loss."

Meteor Falls…

Derik sat down with the rest of his friends, realizing this was the last time he was going to be with his friends. Mika looked at them as well. Going to beauty school wasn't the greatest thing ever, but she was able to help with Claydol at points. Danny turned around to see them, "Another new chapter."

"Hope this gets better than the last four and we got a new ranger to take Derik's place," said Amii, hugging Matt, "Welcome to the team."

Matt nodded, "Thanks guys."

Jack widened his eyes for a second, "I've got to admit it, Matt. I'm proud of you of taking this responsibility."

"Really?" asked Matt.

"Yeah," said Jack, "I knew from the beginning that you were going to take Derik's place. Besides, you're the perfect candidate."

The Turbo Rangers, plus Mika and Derik sat at the cove where the sun was setting toward Sinnoh. The Turbo Rangers live to fight another day. Be sure to watch next time as Season 5 of Poke Rangers: Hoenn continue.

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Episode:**_

_**Amii: Derik, you're heading back to the future and I'm very happy that you helped us in anyway shape or form, but now the Reckless Riders have a plan to stop you from going. I will make sure you head home! Poke Rangers Turbo!  
**_

**Chapter 3: The Red Light of Growth**

A/N: So, series 5 begins! I hope you guys liked it. Next time, you get to see Transformer stuff (zord, wise!). So, be patient the next chapter is coming. Here's a quiz for you, and whoever wins gets to make a storyline for series 6. Pallet Town has two slogans. What are they? Anyway, next chapter is the last chapter Derik will be in. I didn't do what I did with them at first because it would be like the movie and the Turbo Movie was too cliché on my opinion. I mean I liked the suspense, but we don't need to make another Dark Specter, now do we? I never liked that character and he wasn't my favorite one either. Besides, when Digimon Lantern 1 told me that I forgot about a Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy reference, you know I completely forgot about that book/movie? Ah... good times. So, anyway I plan to get more updates in by Christmas. (After all, Christmas and New Years, school gives me a lay back week to do anything). Because when I get back, I have another thesis to write (it's not like writing a College Environmental Science paper like I did with the other labs I did) and I have to go christmas shopping, caroling and helping the poor. Anyway, it's Black Friday. So, have a great day SHOPPING!


	3. The Red Light of Growth

A/N: Here's Chapter 3… enjoy!!!!!

New Attire: (Chapters 3-14)

**Danny**: Black t-shirt, black jeans, light-blue sweater with a red stripe across.

**Matt**: Same thing he wore in Chapter 1.

**Jack: **Green collared shirt with white pants (he's the manager of the store)

**Amii: **Red jumpsuit with a yellow t-shirt underneath

**Jenna: **It's in the text. She also is wearing red shoes.

Meteor Falls Auto Shop…

The sun rose up to meet the skies as a huge blue hue of light comes down on the region of Hoenn as the new auto shop began to open for the day. Jenna, now wearing a pink t-shirt with blue jeans was typing letters for the business companies of different automobiles, so that way the customers here can buy a custom car. It wasn't the greatest thing on Jenna's mind to do on her top ten list of things to do. But, however while mail merging letters she did something that was very horrible. Something that harmed the business by accident occurred. It was devastating and did not know what to do.

"What the hell am I going to do?" asked Jenna in exaggeration, "I shouldn't have pressed the button."

Suddenly, the door opened up to reveal Danny jogging down the stairs. He saw Jenna in panic.

"Hey, Derik's leaving," said Danny.

Jenna nodded, "I know and I was busy doing the mail merges when I… put the store on 24-hour lockdown."

Danny looked at her silently, "You did what?"

"I was sending a thing on General Motors and I was typing so fast that I must've not realized that I activated the shop to close," said Jenna.

"I'm sure Claydol can fix it. But, we got to say goodbye to Derik," said Danny, "And Sakura too."

Jenna nodded as she walked up the stairs to the Meteor Falls command center, closing the door.

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears on wheels and then scurries away with smoke appearing. The Turbo Zords come out of the smoke)_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

_**Chapter 3: The Red Light of Growth**_

Meteor Falls…

Huge streams of color were surrounding the zord bay as Derik was about to take off in the Swellowzord. Sakura was close behind. Anthony, Donald and a couple of the Orre Rangers came to Meteor Falls to bid them farewell.

"So," said Derik, "I guess this is it."

Amii looked at Derik and nodded, "Yeah."

Derik looked at Amii. Her face was silent, "Don't worry Derik. Nothing is wrong with me."

"Are you sure?" asked Derik, unsure of his mother's emotions.

"Yeah," said Amii, "Besides, Matt is taking your place on the team. And you got to get back home to where you belong."

"I know," said Derik.

Sakura looked at Amii, "At least we know that if there are any problems, we can always come back."

Anthony nodded as he smiled, "I agree with you."

Lu-Ken, who was there at the time, smiled as he hugged Sakura, "Take care."

Sakura nodded, "I will."

Geon and Kennan smiled as they waved their goodbyes, "Good luck."

Anthony yelled as Derik got into the Swellowzord, "Derik! You do anything, the Battlizer will destroy you."

Derik rolled his eyes, "I understand."

He got into the ship. The family of the Madigans waved as the huge engines came on.

"Derik, farewell," said Amii.

"Farewell," said Derik and Sakura.

The engines started and the Swellowzord took off into the sky. She looked down, depressed. Anthony patted her on the shoulder, telling her things were going to be okay. Little did she know that the Reckless Riders have been monitoring.

Reckless Sphere…

"So, that blasted ranger is heading back to the future," said Mightarow, drinking his tequila, "With his so-called girlfriend."

"Yes, you drunken beast," said Sneazette. She sat down at the bar table and turned to Magborg, "But, what if we can cause Derik's zord to crash into the sun?"

"What?" asked Ronnie, "What do you mean?"

Magborg laughed, "Of course. With that much firepower, the rangers will watch their fallen friend crash into the goal we had planned originally."

"Well, maybe we should make a diversion," said Sneazette.

"What do you mean?" asked Mightarow.

Sneazette turned to Magborg, "Find me a rider that can give the Swellowzord an electrical switch."

"While you're at it, I would like to try it the mecha-enlarge process on the monster," said Magborg.

"What do you mean?" asked Sneazette.

Maborg pulled out a red package that contained sake in a bag tied up, "When a monster is defeated by the rangers. They will be able to take this in and they will not also enlarge, but transform into any vehicle they choose to be. Sort of like Transformers, if you have seen it."

Sneazette laughed manically, "I love it."

"I love it a lot," said Sneazette.

A couple of minutes later, Magbomb was happy to release his new monster.

"May I present Blitz, the Reckless Rider who will put an end to this. While I'm at it, I will configure something to send that wretched ranger down to the sun," said Magbomb.

Blitz was an Electabuzz monster with a black leather jacket. He even wore a red lightning bolt down from the chin to his stomach. He wore yellow jeans that were flashy with shoes that have insole rockets.

"Wow, Magborg. You really do create to destroy," said Sneazette, "Now, go and kill the rangers. Actually, why don't we try the new vehicles?"

"What new vehicles?" asked Magbomb. Then it hit him, "NO! SNEAZETTE! They haven't been tested."

"Screw it. Each of us will try the new… Reckless-Bots," said Sneazette, "Actually, Mightarow, want to give it a shot?"

Mightarow laughed as he grabbed the key for his, "I don't see why not."

A huge red beam came out of the Reckless Sphere and it landed in Fallarbor Town. The people screamed to see that this machine was huge. It was black with a Mightyena head and it had fire streaks coming right out of it. Mightarow sat down and put his seat belt on.

"Safety first," he said.

He turned the key over. The Mightyena roared.

"Transform!" he yelled.

The Mightyena then transformed into a huge Hummer H3 and he ran through part of the town of Fallarbor and was heading straight to Meteor Falls. The Pokemon Center however was flat… as a pancake.

The alarm kept ringing, now with red flashing lights, annoying sounds and the worst part, 'ALERT! ALERT! CONDITION RED' was being heard on the loudspeaker. Danny got up and went to the control room. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the hell?" asked Danny, "That's huge!"

Suddenly, it transformed into Mightyena and started burning up trees along Route 114.

"Oh no," said Pegasus.

Claydol was speechless. He never saw this before.

"Apparently, Mightarow's ride is able to transform. Ever seen the movie Transformers?" asked Pegasus.

"I guess you are a fan of Earth movies," said Danny, "Yeah."

"Well, the Reckless Riders use those machines on my planet and killed everybody before they blew up the planet," said Pegasus.

Danny's jaw dropped, "Well, is it possible to use Overtech Zord 5?"

"I wouldn't," said Claydol, "I'm still fixing the zords from the last huge battle."

Danny breathed a sigh as he sat down on the chair. He then screamed as he fell down to see a toy car that was red. It was a GT with a Blaziken like design.

"What is this?" asked Danny.

"I'm constructing the Turbo Zords. Apparently, I haven't tested it yet," said Claydol, "With Pegasus's help."

Danny raised his hand, "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" asked Pegasus.

Claydol turned to the horse creature as he smacked his red cap, "Danny has been a ranger for more than two years. He can do it."

Danny nodded, "Shift into Turbo!"

He activated his morpher and inserted the key. He transformed, "Where are they?"

"Underneath the zord bay," said Claydol, "Turbo Garage, activate!"

The command center started shaking. Danny turned to see a huge silver like tunnel come out of the ground.

"Claydol, I love you," said Danny, "Thanks."

Claydol smiled, "Anytime."

Danny saw his zord on top of the garage next to the one being constructed for Jenna. He got inside his cockpit and was surprised to see how it looked. A huge steering wheel in the front with gears, buttons for weapons and a huge red '1' in the back with fire like designs.

"Okay, Red Blaze, launch!" said Danny.

He inserted the key and the lights turned on. He set the car into drive and drove off out of the garage. On the screen, Amii's jaw dropped as she saw Danny's car come out.

"Those are our zords?" asked Amii, "They're cars!"

"Not just cars," said Claydol, "Watch."

Red Blaze then knocked into the Mightyena like vehicle. Mightarow yelled as he fell down with the zord.

"So," said Mightarow, "I guess two can play at that game. Hyena Racer, transform!"

He transformed into the Hummer and he rammed Red Blaze. Danny fell backwards off of his seat as he was smacked into the Hummer. Danny pressed a button. A huge flame attack came out, burning Mightarow's circuits. He then stepped on the gas and he drove around the area. Mightarow watched as the red car came up toward him.

"Hyena Racer, transform!"

He transformed into Mightyena. Danny turned to see a transformation button.

"Red Blaze, transform!"

Suddenly, the car somehow transformed into a Blaziken.

Meteor Falls…

"OH SWEET! TRANSFORMERS!" yelled Amii.

"Surprise," said Claydol.

Route 114…

Red Blaze kicked Hyena Racer in the face. Mightarow yelled as he landed on the ground. A huge black Shadow Ball attacked the Blaziken. Danny landed on the ground.

"Flaming Blaze Kick!"

He kicked and a huge flame came out of it. Mightarow's vehicle was burnt.

"Damn," said Mightarow, "I'll be back with more people!"

He disappeared. Danny laughed in victory as the Red Blaze transformed back into the car and drove back into the garage. Amii went downstairs to see the Turbo Garage come down. He got out of the car.

"Danny!" said Amii, "That was wonderful!"

"Well, I never expected our zords to be the transformer type," said Danny.

Amii kissed Danny on the lips and she went down the stairs. Danny followed after her.

Seashore House…

"That's cool," said Matt, "Danny's zord can actually transform into a Pokemon and a car?"

"That's neat," said Jenna.

"So can you," said Danny.

"Really?" asked Jack, "Will we still have a Megazord formation?"

"I don't know," said Amii, "But, all we know is that the Reckless Riders may have weapons that can flatten us, even if they have to transform into cars to achieve that objective."

"Well," said Danny, "I wonder if Pegasus stole some information about it so we can counter-attack?"

Amii nodded, "I never thought of that."

Suddenly, Anthony barged in the room. He was panting heavily.

"What's wrong?" asked Amii.

"Sakura was just about to activate the watch, but Sakura left it here and the zord is about to go into the sun!" said Anthony.

"The sun?" yelled Amii.

Danny punched his fist into the wall, "I have a feeling…"

Anthony looked at him. He turned to him, "The Riders. They did this."

"The Reckless Riders?" asked Amii, "You mean…"

Suddenly, the alarm rang. The rangers ran up to the control room. Kennan turned to the others, "There's a monster with a motorcycle."

Matt got down to the place, "Well, let's go."

"We'll get the Swellowzord back to Earth, so Sakura can bring them home for real," said Anthony.

Danny nodded, "Matt! Amii! Jack! Jenna, ready?"

The four rangers nodded. Matt and Jenna stood on the one side of Danny and the other two stood next to them. Anthony then noticed in surprise that they got new morphers.

"Again?" asked Anthony, surprised.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

In a five-way splitscreen, the turbo keys were inserted into the morphers. The rangers transformed into their battle suits.

"To the Turbo Karts," said Danny.

Anthony turned to the others on his team. They went to go help Sakura and Derik.

Meanwhile, the Swellowzord began to spiral down.

"Who did this?" asked Sakura.

Derik held the nose of the zord, "Those damn riders."

"Riders?" asked Sakura, "Oh, you mean the Reckless Riders that you met."

Derik nodded as the ship began to spiral down, "You got that right."

"Well, maybe we can go to the future with the time watch. We are out of Earth's atmosphere," said Sakura.

She went to get the watch when she suddenly realized it wasn't on her.

"Oh no. I left the watch back on Earth," said Sakura.

Derik turned to Sakura in an angry voice, "You know what that means?"

"No," said Sakura, "I mean, yes."

In the meantime, back on Earth, the Turbo Rangers were on the Turbo Karts. Jack sped up and was parallel to Danny.

"Danny, what was Anthony talking about with the watch?" asked Jack.

"The watch that Sakura forgot by accident is the watch that can bring Derik and Sakura back from the future," said Danny.

"So, without the watch, they are still stuck in this time zone," said Amii, pulling next to Jack's car.

"That makes sense," said Jenna, "But, why would they damage Derik's zord engines?"

Matt laughed, "I probably know why."

He pulled up next to Jenna's car, "Remember the goal of destroying the sun?"

"Yeah," said Jenna, "Stupid reason to kill all life. But, go on."

"Maybe, they decided to use the future technology to blow up the sun. Derik's zord is from the future, no?" asked Matt.

Danny nodded in response, "So, if Derik's zord crashes into the planet, Earth is destroyed."

Suddenly, they stopped to see Blitz electrocuting part of Lavaridge Town. He turned to see the Turbo Rangers get out.

"Why, rangers," said Blitz, "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh shut it," said Amii, "We know that you are just distracting us from saving two people who are about to get burned up by the sun."

"Not my fault," said Blitz, "Lightning Attack."

He launched a lightning attack from his mouth. The rangers all fell down and landed on the ground.

"Guzzlers, smash them!"

The grunts all came out and went to attack.

"Turbo Swords!"

The rangers pulled out the silver swords and began slashing the Guzzlers. Danny kicked one of the guzzlers and sliced them from his head to his toe. The rangers were all ready to fight the rest of the grunts. Jack punched one of the rainbow colored Guzzlers and slaughtered them with his sword. He pulled out his Auto Blaster, destroying the guzzlers. Matt, Jenna, and Amii all sliced Blitz, but Blitz threw them down and they landed on the floor.

"Why don't you try this for your own size, rangers?" asked Blitz.

A lightning bolt attack shot the three rangers. The three rangers nodded as they withdrew their red pistols.

"Auto Blaster!"

The three streams of light shot Blitz. Blitz fell down and landed on the dirt.

"Damn you, Blue Ranger," said Blitz.

Matt laughed, "Why is it my fault?"

Meanwhile, the Orre Megazord was heading straight to the sun.

"I'm coming!" yelled Anthony.

Derik turned around and gasped to see Anthony's Megazord pick him up. Sakura turned around as they were headed back to Earth.

"Thanks," said Derik.

"Anytime," said Anthony, "We got to get back to Earth. Claydol has the time watch that Sakura forgot."

"I thought I had it on me," said Sakura, upset.

"Don't worry," said Derik, "This has happened to me before. Except that I had my mom and dad scream for help."

"Oh yeah, the Battle Helmets issue," said Sakura.

Meanwhile, Geon, Kennan and Lu-Ken were running toward where the Turbo Rangers were.

"You guys are here just in time," said Danny.

"For what?" asked Geon.

Danny and the other Turbo Rangers were ready to destroy Blitz.

"Auto Blasters, ready!"

The red pistols were aimed high in the air.

"PLASMA SHOOT!"

The five beams made a Pokeball and with one straight line, Blitz was damaged and defeated. Geon looked at Danny square in the face, "That… was… amazing!"

Danny and the others put their blasters down in the holsters, "Why thank youj, Geon."

Suddenly, they turned to see Anthony, Derik, and Sakura. Danny hugged Derik with Amii kissing him on the cheek. Sakura then hugged Anthony, "I feel so relieved."

"Relieved?" asked Amii, "I was worried. In the meantime, at least we killed another rider."

"Oh really?" a voice said.

The rangers turned to see Magborg.

"What do you want, Magborg?" asked Danny.

"So, you're one of the riders that tried to kill my daughter!" said Anthony.

"Magborg, seriously the rider's dead. What more do you want?" asked Derik.

Suddenly, Derik turned to see Blitz get up from the explosion, "Damn Plasma Shoot!"

The rangers all struck a fighting pose. Blitz took out a red package, which contains the material that Magborg described.

"What is that?" asked Amii.

"Let's just say, Blitz will run you over," said Magborg, "Drink it!"

The rangers watched as Blitz drank the whole package. Suddenly, he began to glow red like the color of Danny's uniform and he not also grew bigger, but he was... a buggy.

"He turned into a car," said Danny, "What the hell?"

Suddenly, the car transformed into a replica of Blitz. Anthony gasped, "Transformers?"

"Yeah," said Danny, "Turbo Garage, activate."

"Thank gosh the zords are done," said Pegasus.

Anthony turned around, "New zords?"

"Turbo Zords, launch!"

Sakura, Derik, Anthony, Geon, Kennan, and Lu-Ken all gasped as the Turbo Rangers zords were actual vehicles. For instance, Red Blaze, Danny's zord is a red grand tourer. Wave Blaster, Matt's zord is a mix of Gyarados and an RV. The Green Demolisher, Jack's zord was a Tyranitar and a truck. Amii's zord, Lightning Blitz, is a mix of a Raichu and a minivan. Finally, Wind Chaser, Jenna's car was a sports car with wings. The Orre Megazord also came down with the other zords as well.

"We're not letting you guys have all the fun," said Kennan, "I like the Turbo Zords."

The rangers looked at Kennan and smiled as the zords came to a complete stop. The five rangers got into the Turbo Zords. Blitz laughed as he transformed into his buggy.

"Come and get me!" he yelled.

"Turbo Zords, move out!" said Danny.

The five zords were traveling as fast as they could. It was almost like a cat and mouse game. Anthony moved the Orre Megazord in front of Blitz. He stopped the buggy from going and turned him around.

"What the hell?" asked Blitz.

The cars were all behind Red Blaze. In an instant, all the Turbo Zords stood in a line. The Diagla zord launched another Hyper Beam to Blitz. But, Blitz was so fast that he dodged the attack. He then transformed, "What are you going to do now?"

Danny turned to the rangers, "Everybody, transform!"

The Turbo Zords transformed into Pokemon and the battle began. Blaziken launched a flamethrower at Blitz, but Blitz caused the rangers to fall down and land on the ground. Raichu launched a huge lightning bolt attack at Blitz, but Blitz struck them right back.

"Damn!" yelled Derik, "He is really strong!"

Sakura nodded, "Anthony, come on!"

The monster was too intense. Anthony tried to launch his finisher, but Blitz made him trip and fall.

"Damn!" yelled Anthony, "These monsters are too fast, even if they transformed into cars."

Danny then heard Pegasus on the intercom, "Just because your zords are race cars, it does not mean that they are their own robot."

"You mean we can combine?" asked Amii.

"Well, that's a big fat duh," said Pegasus.

Danny inserted the key, "Okay, everybody transform back to vehicle mode. Now!"

The rangers nodded. Quickly, the Turbo Zords transformed back to cars. Anthony looked at Danny, "What are you doing?"

Danny turned to Anthony, "You will be surprised."

Kennan and Geon were wondering what's going on, "You know, turning back to cars isn't the answer."

Danny laughed as he turned the key, "Rangers, Race Fusion! Turbo Megazord!"

The Green Demolisher's hood separated into two, but still connected to the truck. Metal rods came out from underneath. Matt screamed as the Wave Blaster split into two and turned around to connect to the Green Demolisher. The Lightning Blitz connected to the Green Demolisher, making the Wind Chaser fold its wings and become the left arm. Suddenly, Red Blaze jumped off the cliff and went inside the Green Demolisher. The five seats all rose up in one huge cockpit. Everyone wore seat belts and there cockpit had multi-colored lights with a huge door in the back. Jenna and Amii sat in the back, while the men sat in the front.

"Okay, Robot Mode!" said the rangers.

They activated the keys. Anthony watched as the process appeared. The Turbo Megazord rose up and the back part of Red Blaze folded backwards.

"Turbo Megazord, Race Start!" said the rangers.

The engines started and the Megazord punched Blitz in the face.

"Nice," said Kennan, "Allow me!"

He launched the Roar of Time, killing Blitz. Blitz yelled as he fell down on the dirt. Geon also was walking as he punched and kicked Blitz.

"Roar of Time!"

Blitz felt the intense pain, but he could deal with it. Blitz launched a lightning attack on all three Orre Megazords, paralyzing them.

"Okay," said Danny, "Turbo Mega Laser!"

A silver laser shot Blitz in the face. The rangers however ran backwards with the Megazord. Anthony looked at them, "Are you guys cowards?"

"Actually, Anthony, watch," said Danny, "Turbo Megasword!"

A huge silver sword appeared and it began to glow blue.

"Engines ready," said Matt.

"Launch!" said Danny.

The Megazord began to go three-hundred miles per hour. Blitz ran toward them in anguish. The Megazord however began to shake as the sword was pointed toward him.

"Turbo Spinout!"

The Turbo Megazord turned into a blue cyclone. Everybody screamed to the top of their lungs in excitement as Blitz was sliced. The Megazord posed as Blitz fell and exploded into a million pieces. The rangers were all in jubilee, well except Matt, who wanted to go to the nearest toilet.

Meteor Falls…

The rangers saw Derik and Sakura get into the Swellowzord. The rangers looked at Derik one last time.

"Guys, you found a cool Blue Ranger to take over my spot," said Derik, "I wish you guys farewell."

"Well," said Matt, "Thanks. Good luck man. Hopefully, we can meet."

Derik chuckled, "Yeah."

Sakura also took a deep breath, "Well, I'm happy the Reckless Riders plans were demolished. That Megazord is… wow! Who knew Carmagic was that cool to use?"

"I never expected Carmagic to work on Pokemon before," said Anthony, "But, there's always a first."

Kennan and Geon nodded in response. Lu-Ken took a deep breath, "Well, I wish that we could've defeated Blitz ourselves."

"Hey, at least you tried," said Danny.

"But, the birth of a new Megazord is even better," said Kennan, "Besides, doesn't this start a new chapter for the five of you guys?"

Jenna nodded, "Yeah, Kennan. In fact, it will be a whole new chapter; A chapter where we can start right now."

"Speaking of a new chapter," said Derik, "We better get going."

The two of them got into the Swellowzord. Sakura and Derik waved goodbye and the other rangers did the same thing as the silver zord took off into the atmosphere. The rangers now begin a new chapter. Farewell, Derik Dragonfly: Silver Swellow Ranger, Ninja Furret Ranger, and Blue Overtech Ranger. Your future begins when you get back. As for your friends, they have some riders to kill. Hopefully, they can defeat them. Find out what happens next time!

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Episode:**_

_**Jack: Okay, so Matt meets a new girl, Angela. What does he like in her? Anyway, while he's in love mode, me and my friends have to destroy seven monsters by sunset and every hour they get powerful. Will our weapons be done in time? Poke Rangers Turbo!  
**_

**Chapter 4: Seven is Not a Lucky Number**

A/N: Hopefully, you loved the chapter. Now, I'll see you soon. Starting next week, things get busy for me. So, enjoy!


	4. Seven is Not a Lucky Number

A/N: Here's Chapter 4… Enjoy!

A red book appeared on the table and it opened up to reveal the following text.

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. The stockings were all up by the chimney with care in hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their wee little beds, while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads. Mama in her kerchief, Papa in his cap had just settled down for a long winter's nap…"

That is usually how the Night before Christmas story goes right? Well, there's a huge hitch to this story. Something happened on Christmas Eve and it will hurt the wonderful region of Hoenn to the point where the term boo-hoo will occur.

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears on wheels and then scurries away with smoke appearing. The Turbo Zords come out of the smoke)_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

_**Chapter 4: Seven is Not a Lucky Number**_

Meteor Falls…

"Deck the halls with bowels of holly, fa la la la la," said Claydol, singing as he was putting up the Christmas lights around the TV Screen. Meanwhile, Danny looked around as he lifted the Christmas tree into the base, "Wow, Claydol! I guess you have a lot of Christmas spirit today?"

"I do," said Claydol, "In fact, I talked to Rayquaza in the spirit world telepathically, and he wanted to know how things were down on Earth."

"And?" asked Danny.

"He knows about the Reckless Riders. He however never seen them in the past, so he could not give you any advice on this one," said Claydol.

Danny breathed a sigh, "I can't believe the master of all power does not about this."

"Master of all power?" asked Claydol, looking at him.

"Well, wasn't he the master of the Hoenn Powers?" asked Danny.

"Well, yeah," said Claydol.

"There you go," said Danny.

Suddenly, a blue rocket teleport beam came down to the base and it transformed into Matt with presents and cake, "Here you go, presents and Christmas Cake for all."

Danny chuckled, "So, who's your friend that I see hanging around at the Seashore House lately?"

"Oh, Angela?" asked Matt.

Danny nodded, "Yes, her. Jack told me you were 'obsessed' with her."

"Obsessed?" asked Matt, "Oh, for the love of Arceus Danny."

"What?" asked Danny.

"She's just a friend I am bringing for Christmas," said Matt, "Her relatives live in Orre."

"Oh," said Danny, _'You're obsessed.'_

Matt shook his head, and laughed. Danny looked at him, "What? I'm being serious! You are obsessed."

"I can tell you know," said Matt.

"No," said Danny, "You do not have ESP."

Matt looked at him quite closely, "I do not need ESP to read your mind. Your actions speak for itself."

Danny said nothing as Matt walked down the stairs.

Meanwhile, at the Reckless Sphere, Sneazette gasped to see seven monsters.

"These are all part of the Rider Number Three series?" asked Sneazette, "Magborg, who are they?"

Magborg laughed, "Well, it's very simple, Sneazette. Here, we have the following creatures. Rider 3-1: Octoven- he has the power of Gyarados and Octillery. He can also use the powers of both Pokemon to defeat his enemies. Second, we have rider 3-2: Kirven, a mix of Diagla and Kirlia, great monster. Next, we have rider 3-3: Doven, a very fast monster made out of Dodrio. After that rider 3-4, Grumven, a monster who can't talk by is an Alakazam/Grumpig monster that can fight with his powerful strength. Rider 3-5, the next strongest monster is Glafen, made out of Glaceon and Leafeon, and he is very powerful. Rider 3-6, Skeven is the stinkiest monster of all with Rider 3-7, the strongest monster, Carnven. Together, they make up the Seven Riders of Doom!"

"Seven Riders of Doom?" asked Ronnie, "Great! Now, we can destroy Christmas with ease. Riders, go down and destroy them!"

"Right!" yelled the monsters, "We will destroy Hoenn with our wonderful… motorcycles."

They got on their motorcycles and teleported down to Fallarbor Town. People screamed as the seven monsters ran toward the town square. The monsters laughed as they got off their motorcycles. Octven began launching his water attacks at them.

"Perfect," he said, "Isn't it, Carnven?"

Carnven nodded as he went to chomp the Pokemon Center doors, "I agree. Now, let's ruin Christmas for this region."

Meanwhile, Jack was walking with shopping bags of gifts when he saw what was going on down in town. He snuck behind the Contest Hall and activated the wrist communicator on his left arm.

"Claydol, there are seven riders in Fallarbor!" he said.

"I'll get the others, you go ahead and try to take them on," said Claydol.

Jack nodded and he teleported the bags to Meteor Falls. He then went over to the site of where the seven monsters were.

"Perfect," said Glafen, "To home."

They had all of the Pokemon in a huge cage when suddenly they turned to see Jack.

"What are you guys up to this time?" asked Jack.

"Simple, ruining Christmas, and now can we have the Pokemon, so we can use it for making more riders?" asked Glafen.

"Not a chance," said Jack, "These Pokemon will not be used for new riders and I'll make sure of it. And you're not running anybody's Christmas by stealing them."

Glafven launched an Ice Beam at Jack. Jack dodged it as a pool of ice appeared on the ground.

"Okay, we'll play it your way," said Jack.

He flicked his wrist as his Turbo Morpher appeared. The seven monsters saw the green glow as they saw him take out his Turbo Key.

"What the hell?" asked Carnven, "If this is how are you going to face us, then go. Using the key won't help you."

"Who said this key was going to be used as a weapon?" asked Jack, "Shift Into Turbo!"

The seven monsters closed their eyes as Jack transformed into the Green Ranger. Carnven stood there in shock, "So, you're one of those colored brats that Sneazette mentioned. Okay, the seven of us will make scrap metal out of you yet. Monsters, kill him!"

"Turbo Sword!" yelled Jack. He pulled the lever and leapt into the air. He slashed the monsters with ease. However, Carnven threw him on the ground and chomped his stomach. Jack yelled as he felt the intense pain. Carnven was not somebody to mess with. He chomped on Jack's leg like he was a chew toy.

Suddenly, they were hit by Amii's Turbo Kart. She got out of the kart and she ran toward Jack, helping him up.

"Thanks," said Jack.

Amii smiled, "Not a problem. Danny can't be reached and Jenna's working on a report."

"Matt?" asked Jack.

"I don't know!" said Amii, "His communicator was off."

Jack looked at her, "Weird. Well, let's go."

Amii and Jack flipped over and kicked Octven and Glafen. Glafen launched an Ice Beam and a Razor Leaf. The two rangers fell down. They took out their red blasters.

"Auto Blasters!" they yelled, pulling the trigger. Red beams shot the two monsters. However, Carnven chomped on Jack's wrist, making the blaster fall on the floor.

"Crunch Attack!" he yelled.

He bit Jack's stomach. Jack yelled as he was flung into the air. In a green glow, Jack demorphed and landed on the ground. Amii flipped over and went to pick him up. He brushed himself off, "That was brutal."

"Brutal?" asked Amii, "You're telling me. Who the hell are you guys?"

"We are the Seven Monsters of Doom," yelled Carnven.

"Seven Monsters of Doom?" asked Jack, "We never fought seven monsters that are new. They're usually dead!"

"Oh well," said Carnven, "Crunch attack!"

He went to attack Jack when suddenly Amii sliced Carnven's body. Carnven fell down and landed on the ground. She picked up Jack and took him back to the base via Turbo Kart. The seven racers went after them. Amii looked at her rear view mirror. She turned 180 degrees and went in reverse. Lightning bolts came out of her kart and damaged the seven motorcycles.

Meteor Falls…

Danny was relieved, "Done."

He got up the stairs and saw the red lights flashing. He saw Amii screaming with the Turbo Kart.

"Oh, crap. My communicator! I left it home," said Danny, "I got an idea."

"What are you going to do?" asked Claydol.

"Turbo Zords, let's go!" said Danny.

The five zords went out of the hiding place and went around Amii. Amii smiled as she saw the five zords come toward her. Amii and Jack teleported to their zords immediately as the seven monsters stopped riding.

"Danny?" asked Amii, "Is that you?"

"Yeah," said Danny, "Okay. Let's put the brakes on."

Amii demorphed, "Okay."

The three of them pressed hard on the brake and the car came to a complete stop. The three of them got out of the zords and stood on the roof top.

"What?" yelled Carnven, "What are you going to do to us?"

"Simple," said Jack, "This."

He brought out a black box and pressed the green button. Spikes came out of the car and shot the monsters. Octven, however, was so stupid that he flew into the air and landed on Jack's zord.

"Take this!" he yelled.

Jack dodged the water attack and kicked him in the face. Octven screamed as he fell and landed on the ground.

"Okay," said Danny.

Suddenly, Jenna teleported onto her car and looked at the other three. Matt also then teleported, "Danny, I have your communicator."

He threw the communicator toward Danny. Danny nodded as he got the communicator and slapped it on his wrist. He then saw Skeven with the cage of Poke Balls.

"They are using people's Pokemon to make new riders," said Jack, "And to ruin Christmas."

"Ho ho ho," said Skeven, "What are you going to do about it?"

Suddenly, Octven came up to kill them, "Die!"

Danny turned to them as his Auto Blaster materialized, "Okay, that's it, Team attack!"

The five of them took out their weapons. All began to glow, "Auto Blasters!"

The lasers were shot in the air, "PLASMA SHOOT!"

The plasma shoot destroyed Octven. Octven blew up into a million pieces. Carnven watched in anger, "Octven! Uh, rangers you'll pay for this."

He dropped the bag of Poke Balls, "Riders, retreat."

Matt was relieved. However, it hit him. He had to do something important, "Angela!"

He dashed off into an unknown area. The Turbo Rangers look at Jack.

"Hey, it's Angela. Matt's huge crush. I don't know why… he's so intertwined with her," said Jack.

"Ooh, Matt and Angela," said Amii, "Okay, I'll shut up."

Jenna looked at Amii, "She seems to be very nice from what I hear. Anyway, let me know when the riders come back again. I have to go see what Zack is doing. Maybe he can come for Christmas dinner or something. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," said Danny.

Jenna nodded as she took her zord back to the base.

The Reckless Sphere…

"I had a feeling that one of those riders would have died," said Sneazette.

"Well," said Skeven, "It made sense to me why. He's weak. Let me take care of this for you."

"Why," said Sneazette, "Why should I?"

"Because it's almost Christmas Eve and trust me, the six of us know what to do," said Skeven, "Come!"

The five riders went toward Skeven and they all began to have a plan. Ronnie looked at Mightarow, who was drunk at the time, screaming and yelling while Magborg was looking at them and Sneazette.

"Sneazette, do you think it can work?" asked Magborg.

"Skeven is one of the top strong riders. It should work," she said.

Meanwhile, at Meteor Falls, Claydol and Pegasus were making the present for the rangers.

"How do they become a gun?" asked Claydol.

"The Turbo RAM Cannon is the strongest cannon ever made and with the base, it's perfect," said Pegasus, "But, until I can get more materials to make the stronger laser, this is what we can do for now. Besides, they are a team, no?"

"I know," said Claydol, "I just hope this works. I mean come on! You have Jenna's weapon being the bumper!"

Jenna laughed as she walked down the stairs from Meteor Falls, "This one?"

"Jenna?" asked Claydol.

She had a bow that was brown with pink ends. She had a white string that was attached with white feathers that were sharp.

"That is the Chaser Bow," said Pegasus.

"The Chaser Bow," said Jenna, "Nice. Compared to the Chu Daggers, the Ninja Sword, and the Psy-Slap Shield, this is the best weapon ever. However, my mother's weapon is better!"

"Okay," said Pegasus.

Suddenly, Amii went to the command center and stared at Jenna's bow, "Where did you get that?"

"Uh… nowhere," said Jenna.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Amii and Jenna looked at each other as they saw another one of the six riders running across the Pokemon Center with chainsaws, trying to destroy the foundation.

"Okay, they got to go," said Amii.

Jenna threw the bow toward Pegasus. The two of them nodded as they activated their Turbo Morphers.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

They struck their keys out in front of them, and acted like they were driving a car. They inserted the key into the morpher and they transformed.

"Amii, let's go," said Jenna.

Slateport City…

Geki and Sid were screaming as they saw the monsters with chainsaws. Kirven and Doven threw their chainsaws on the ground and used Psychic and Tri-Attack on a couple of buildings.

"Can you stop?" asked Geki.

Sid nodded, "Yeah, how about some cheese?"

"Say cheese," said Kirven.

Suddenly, Jenna and Amii raced down toward the battle. They flew out of their karts and kicked the two of them. Geki and Sid's jaw dropped.

"New rangers now?" asked Geki.

"Run," said Jenna.

The two of them nodded and headed toward safety. The two riders went up and attacked. Jenna kicked Kirven across the face. Kirven kicked Jenna in the chest and threw her down.

"Psychic time," she said.

She launched a blue beam at Jenna. Jenna screamed as she flew out of a minor explosion and landed on the ground. She pulled out her Auto Blaster.

"Auto Blaster," she yelled.

"Mirror Coat," she said with a smile.

Jenna ducked as she dodged the attack. Meanwhile, Amii was kicked in the face as she landed on the floor Doven launched a Tri-Attack as she landed on the ground.

"What are you going to do about me?" asked Doven.

Amii turned to Jenna. They went to fight the monsters using the Turbo Swords. However, the monsters used Tri-Attack and Psychic, twisting and turning them around.

"Damn," said Amii, "They are really hard to beat now."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," said Jenna, struggling.

Suddenly, with a flash of light, Jenna's bow appeared from an unknown source. She turned to see Kirven come toward her. Jenna turned to Amii. Amii nodded as she put her hands out. Jenna ran up and jumped on Amii's hands and she jumped up in the air. Her bow began to glow pink as she went to slice Kirven.

"Aerial Ace!"

SLASH! Kirven screamed as she fell and landed on the ground. She exploded into a million pieces. Doven went to attack Jenna, when suddenly Amii flipped toward Jenna and was slashed across the face. She landed on the ground. Amii got up, and four yellow tires with a rod in between the two tires appeared.

"Ooh, nice. Rolling Batons!"

Amii jumped up and slashed Doven. Doven felt the electricity come out. Suddenly, Amii's weapon began to glow yellow.

"Volt Tackle!"

She charged and jumped forward. With her weapons, Amii destroyed Doven. Doven exploded as well into a million pieces.

"All right," said Jenna, "That was great."

"I guess these were our Christmas presents?" asked Amii.

Suddenly, the five other riders appeared. They all had gifts in red bags as they saw the two Turbo Rangers.

"Oh great, the calvary arrives," said Jenna.

Carnven nodded, "Look! It's time for you to go to hell! We will slaughter you, rangers."

"We'll see about that," said Jenna, "Chaser Bow!"

"Rolling Batons!" said Amii.

Meanwhile, Matt was walking toward the Pokemon Center when he saw the battle. He went to go buy a Pokemon gift for Angela when suddenly he saw Danny drag Matt out of the way.

"Look," said Matt, "Can I buy Angela a gift?"

"That can wait," said Danny.

Jack nodded, "Besides, this is important."

Matt sighed. Suddenly, Jenna and Amii screamed as they fell down and landed on the ground.

"They're too strong!" said Amii.

"Maybe every time a rider of their clan gets destroyed, they power up!" said Jack.

"Agreed," said Jenna, "Well, let's go."

Suddenly, Skeven laughed, "What are you going to do?"

Jack turned to Danny, "Guys, let's go."

Their morphers were revealed. They struck out the Turbo Keys. The three guys knew what was next.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

They inserted the keys. In an instant, the three Turbo Rangers transformed. The five stood to begin their roll call.

"You made a very big mistake messing with the five of us," said Danny.

"Can we just hurry this up?" asked Matt.

Danny turned to Matt and looked at the monsters. Matt looked to see a girl with brown hair, which was semi-short. She wore a white collared shirt with blue jeans. Her emerald eyes screamed as she was captured by Skeven's grasp. Matt went up to realize who that was.

"Angela!" yelled Matt.

Danny held Matt by the shoulder, "Hold on."

Suddenly, Mightarow appeared as he took Angela in his arms, "I'll take care of her."

"Mightarow, let her go," said Matt.

Angela screamed as Mightarow put his paw up on her mouth, "Not a chance, ranger."

"Let's go!" said Danny.

"Blaze like the wind! Red Turbo Ranger!"

"Racing across the waves, Blue Turbo Ranger!"

"Flooring the ground, Green Turbo Ranger!"

"Lightning Blitz, Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

"Chasing the Wind, Pink Turbo Ranger!"

"Protecting People, Pokemon, and Traffic is what we do best!"

The five rangers began spinning around like a tornado. They struck their right hand up. In the background, their zords came racing toward the scene. A black starry background appeared as their hands came around and they gave a thumbs-up toward their visors. Their visors began to glow and their headlights began glowing.

"Poke Rangers Turbo!"

Their zords appeared as constellations appeared. From left to right, the zords belonged to Matt, Jenna, Danny, Amii, and Jack as they turned to Mightarow.

"Monsters, slaughter them," he said.

Matt looked at Danny. Danny shook his head, "Let's get rid of these four first."

Suddenly, a bright light came down in front of them. It was Pegasus and something on four wheels on a white sheet.

"Guys, I have your present. It's time for you to use them. Merry Christmas," he said with a smile.

Danny, Matt, and Jack grabbed their weapons. Danny liked the flame sword that looked like a fender.

"Blazing Fender Sword!" yelled Danny.

Matt's weapons were blue and they were two huge guns that he had in his grasp and they both had turbines that surround it.

"Aqua Turbine Magnums!" he said.

Jack had a huge cannon that was similar to an engine, with green and black stripes on it.

"Solar Cannon," said Jack.

The rangers posed with their new weapons. Skeven laughed and turned to Carnven. Carnven turned to the other two monsters, who were ready to destroy them with ease. Grumven and Glafven also nodded as they took out their weapons, which were a whip and a spoon-like sword. The four monsters went after the team.

"I'll go after Mightarow," said Matt.

"No," said Danny, "I will."

He raced after Mightarow. Meanwhile, Carnven went after Matt. Matt yelped in pain as he was chomping on his arm. Matt kicked him and shot Water Pulse attacks from the magnums. He kicked Carnven. Carnven however shot a dark attack at Matt, causing him to fall down.

"I'm the strongest!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Glafven used his whip on Jack. Jack was smacked in the face with the whip as he fell down and landed on the ground. Jack looked to see Carnven's face, laughing like crazy.

"Alright," he said in excitement, "I win!"

"I will blow your brains out! Razor Spikes!" he yelled.

Green ground spikes came out of the cannon. The monster was impaled by his attack. He then launched more spikes at him. Glafven smacked the whip, reflecting them.

Amii threw her batons and they began rolling toward Grumven. Grumven screamed as he fell backwards and landed on the ground. Grumven used his spoon and Amii's weapons came back at her. She screamed as she fell down with a major explosion.

Jenna saw Skeven with his powerful bow. The two of them had a stand-off. Jenna released her bow. Feather darts came out of the bow and it hit Skeven. Skeven however laughed as he released ten steel darts from his bow. Jenna screamed as she felt the intense pain. She landed on the ground.

Pegasus looked upset, "This isn't good. Claydol, is the place holder for the Turbo RAM Cannon made yet?"

"It will be within a couple of minutes. We need to test run it," he said.

"Screw it with test runs!" yelled Pegasus, "The rangers need it pronto!"

Suddenly, Skeven came up and grabbed Pegasus by the arm. Pegasus yelped as he called for help. Jenna and the others went to save Pegasus quickly. However, the monster launched his feather darts. The rangers fell and landed on the ground.

Meanwhile, Danny tackled Mightarow, releasing his grasp on Angela. Angela fell down and landed on the ground. She smiled as she saw Danny fight Mightarow.

"Ah," she said with a smile.

Danny's sword began to glow red, "Leave her alone!"

"Oh, it's the knight in shining armor coming to save her. Well, let me tell you something, we will make your Christmas nasty!" he said.

"Over my dead body," yelled Danny, "Flame Fender Sword, Fire Tornado!"

He released the sword attack. A flame tornado came out and Mightarow was on fire. He screamed as he rolled back and forth. He looked at her with anger as he got up from his burnt state.

"We will meet again," he said.

Danny nodded as he turned to Angela, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Angela, "Thanks. Um, have you seen Matt anywhere?"

"Uh, Matt?" asked Danny, "I honestly don't know. You could check the Seashore House."

"Okay," said Angela, "Thank you."

Danny nodded as she saw Angela run off toward the Seashore House. He then ran back to his teammates, who freed Pegasus. However, their powers combined and the four rangers fell with Pegasus, who hit the deck.

"Guys!" yelled Danny.

Danny helped Pegasus up, "Are you okay?"

Pegasus nodded, "I'm okay."

Suddenly, Claydol appeared on Danny's intercom, "Danny, I'm sending you something that Pegasus and I have made to help you guys combine your weapons into a cannon. Are you ready?"

"Send it," said Danny.

A black base with black tires appeared in front of the rangers. Pegasus gave Danny a remote control device. The tires moved in causing the middle of the base to fold up.

"Okay, it's ready for cannon mode," said Danny.

The Solar Cannon was put on top of the base. Danny put the Red Fender Sword at the end of the cannon. The handle became the trigger as the Chaser Bow connected underneath the Solar Cannon. The Rolling Batons connected to either side of the Solar Cannon. Finally, the Aqua Turbine Magnums connected on top of the batons, with the handles facing upward.

"Turbo RAM Cannon!" said Danny.

The five rangers revealed their new powered-up weapon to the riders. Carnven laughed, "Like that could do damage to all four of us."

"We'll see about that," said Danny, "This is what you get for ruining Christmas. Turbo RAM Cannon, Fire!"

A golden beam of energy came out of the Solar Cannon. The four monsters were all hit by the attack and they exploded into a million pieces. The Turbo Rangers were impressed by this new power.

"Alright," said Danny, "We saved Christmas, again."

"Not exactly," a voice said.

Danny turned to see Carnven drink something out of a can. The Turbo Rangers just looked at each other as Carnven turned into a powerful Mazda RX-7 in blue.

"Come and get me," he yelled. He transformed to his monster self, "Yeah, what?"

"Turbo Garage, activate," said the rangers.

The five Turbo zords came out of the garage. The cars came up toward the scene. The five rangers got into their zords.

"Okay," said Danny, "Let's finish him off quickly! Race Fusion, Turbo Megazord!"

The zords combined to the Turbo Megazord. The rangers got into their cockpit and inserted their keys.

"Turbo Megazord, Race Start!" said the rangers.

Carnven tackled the Turbo Megazord with his jaw. The jaw was so intense that it was breaking the armor of the Megazord. The rangers yelled as they were being shaken apart.

"Turbo Solar Beam!" yelled Jack.

A green beam came from the chest as Carnven felt the major explosion. Carnven laughed as he went to slice the Megazord with his saber.

"Time to turn into a Mazda!" he yelled.

He transformed into his car and went so fast, that he tackled the Turbo Megazord a couple of yards. The Turbo Megazord landed on his feet. Danny turned to the others.

"Time to show them why seven is an unlucky number!" said Danny.

The Turbo Megasword appeared and the Turbo Megazord carried the saber.

"Activate Engines," said Danny.

From 0 to 300, the Turbo Megazord was heading toward Carnven. Carnven looked in shock as the Megazord was about to give the final blow.

"Turbo Spinout!"

The Turbo Megazord turned into a tornado. Carnven screamed as he was slaughtered by the power of the Megazord. The monster exploded with the Turbo Megazord posing.

"All right!" said Matt.

Seashore House…

"Deck the halls with bows of holly," said a couple of people singing. The Turbo Rangers and Angela sat at a round table as they looked at the holiday festivities.

"Well," said Angela, "I guess the Turbo Rangers saved Christmas."

"Definitely," said Matt, looking at her. He then turned to see Jack roll his eyes as he saw Geki and Sid walk into the door.

"Hey, you two," said Jack, "How are you?"

Geki looked at Sid. Sid looked at Geki and they both turned to Jack, "Well, we ate bon-bons and saw the huge battle with that Carvanha monster. It was really neat."

"What I liked most of all was that I was saved by Red," said Angela, "However, I did prefer the Blue one."

Matt looked at Jack and he began to glow red. Matt covered his face and he turned to the others.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom. I may have to hyper-ventilate in the bathroom," said Matt.

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Jenna: This is not good at all. Okay, there is a pharaoh rider. This one plans to revive the powerful enemies we faced with his powerful words in hieroglyphics. I must find the source and stop him before 2009 turns for the worse. Poke Rangers Turbo!  
**_

**Chapter 5: One Way to the Future **

A/N: I'm sorry this was not up on Christmas, but a lot of things have been happening and I did not get it done. So, I finally did and hopefully I can get the anniversary one done before February. Hopefully… anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I will see you soon.


	5. One Way to the Future

A/N: Hello, here's Chapter 5 and well, was supposed to be the anniversary episode. Sorry for being late once again…

Amii's Mansion…

It was January 11th 2009, the third anniversary of the Poke Rangers. At the mansion, Amii had already a party set in the basement. Four frames were posted on the wall. The first frame consisted of Jack, Mika, Amii, Derik, Danny, Sean, Jenna, and Mewtra sitting down in the Sky Pillar wearing the uniforms from MMPR. The second frame consisted of their allies, the Rara Von Rangers with them. The third frame consisted of Danny, Jack, Eddie, Amii, Jenna, Derik, Mika, Sean, and Max on the wall and finally the new frame was there. This consisted of Jack, Jenna, Amii, Mika, Danny, and the newest addition that took on Derik's place, Matt.

Thumping occurred from upstairs. Amii looked up to see Danny walk down the stairs. Amii was looking at the memories of her ranger past as she turned to him.

"What's up?" asked Danny.

"Nothing," said Amii, "Just thinking that's all."

"About what?" asked Danny.

"Me, my life and what it comes down to," said Amii, sighing.

"I think it's more than that," said Danny.

Amii nodded as she revealed a letter to Danny. Danny looked at the letter and his face was astonished. Amii looked down at the floor.

"You got the tickets to Sinnoh?" asked Danny.

"Yeah…," said Amii, "They will send them to us in due time. However…"

"What?" asked Danny.

"Who will replace the four of us?" asked Amii, "Matt will be fighting all on his own."

"Well, we have the option of not going. There's no expiration date. We will go to Sinnoh. No matter what," said Danny.

Amii hugged Danny, "Thanks."

He grasped his arms around her, "Anytime."

The peaceful song filled the air in the room. The room flashed in white light.

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears on wheels and then scurries away with smoke appearing. The Turbo Zords come out of the smoke)_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

_**Chapter 5: One Way to the Future**_

The Reckless Sphere…

Sneazette scowled angrily at her grunts. She even turned to Mightarow and Magbomb. She looked out to space and then decided to yell at them.

"Okay, it's January 11th 2009. Do you know what that means?" she asked.

"What?" asked Magbomb.

Sneazette turned on the television.

"Today celebrates the 3rd anniversary of Hoenn's Poke Rangers," said the anchorman, "Since Mighty Morphin', the Poke Rangers family has grown into five rangers with the power to race: Poke Rangers Turbo. These guys are the ones responsible for protecting our planet from what we know as aliens with motorcycles."

Ronnie threw a dagger into the television, "We're not aliens! We're reckless. And I got a plan to crash this anniversary."

"Oh," said Sneazette, "And what's that?"

Magbomb looked at Ronnie with a scared look on his face. Ronnie dragged Magbomb to Magbomb's wonderful monster maker.

"Make me a rider," said Ronnie, "Now!"

Amii's Mansion…

The music was blasting as the dance party was occurring. Jack, Mika, Amii, and Danny were all dancing away. Matt was sitting down and taking a huge drink of soda that was bought. Amii looked at Matt as he sat down depressed.

"What's with you?" asked Amii, "It's the anniversary of Poke Rangers! Be happy! You're one of them."

Matt looked at her, "Angela."

"You just met her," said Amii, "Give her time."

"Why should I? I couldn't bring her to the party," said Matt.

"Well, why didn't you?" asked Amii, shocked.

Matt looked at her and the frames. Amii looked at them and turned to Matt, "You lost me."

"How long have you been a ranger?" asked Matt.

"Three years, why?" asked Amii.

"That's why," said Matt, "And I'm sure you guys love to talk about your adventures."

Amii looked at Matt, "You know, we don't talk about our adventures that often."

"Still, my identity is at risk. I'm still a rookie," said Matt.

Jenna turned to Amii after dancing her brains out and walked toward them, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, girl trouble," said Amii with a smile.

"Oh, Matt," said Jenna.

Suddenly, their communicators went off. Amii looked up, "I have to stay here and I'm sure with the other guests coming to this party, I can't go."

Jenna nodded, "I'll go."

Danny walked to Amii, Matt, and Jenna who were all sitting around as dance music was in the background. More guests came down the stairs saying hi.

"Okay, we all can't leave at once. Three will have to go," said Danny, "Jenna, me and Jack will find out what's going on."

"Um, then you better tell him to stop sucking face with Mika," said Matt, "Me and Amii can watch the party."

"Actually, what was I thinking? Amii and Jack will stay. Jenna, myself and Matt will go to Meteor Falls."

"Agreed," said Amii.

Meteor Falls…

Three beams came down from the sky to reveal Matt, Danny, and Jenna. They ran to see Claydol look at the three of them.

"Ah, I thought you were going to contact and tell me what's wrong," said Claydol.

"Well, Amii's hosting an anniversary party and she brought everybody that knows us over there," said Danny.

"Well," said Pegasus, "Now, that you are here, Ronnie is doing something north of Slateport. I need to send one person to check that out."

"I volunteer," said Jenna.

"Jenna?" asked Danny, "Why? I was going to send Matt."

Jenna laughed, "As a professional of stakeouts, I'll do it."

"No," said Danny.

"Yes," said Jenna. She went to the wall next to the door and pressed a secret switch. A pink backpack appeared. She grabbed the backpack and she took out her binoculars.

"Whoa, when you were going to tell us about this?" asked Danny.

"Well, later. But, now's good a time as any," said Jenna, "Want to go with me?"

Matt and Danny looked at each other. They went to the compartment and grabbed a red and blue backpack and they opened the case.

"Okay, we have binoculars. Thanks to Sean, who gave me the duplications, each ranger has three blasters: the Blade Blaster, the Overtech Blaster and our current Auto Blasters," said Jenna, "Now, note that they are only for these stakeout backpacks. We also have water, food, and protection gear."

"Protection gear?" asked Matt, "Okay, then."

Matt put on the blue backpack. Danny, Matt, and Jenna teleported out of the Meteor Falls Command Center and they teleported to where they were going to stake out.

"Are you sure?" asked Danny.

"Oh, yes. I'm positive," said Jenna with a smile.

She took out her binoculars. She was scanning around to see the Guzzlers, Ronnie and the new rider making a huge circle. This new rider was an Alakazam monster with a pharaoh cloak and he carried a huge staff.

"Who's that?" asked Danny.

"Must be another rider," said Matt.

Suddenly, Matt crept closer to see what was going on. His knee snapped on a tree. He gasped as he turned to the other two. They then saw the Guzzlers come up from their position and on top of them. The Guzzlers grabbed on to Matt, Danny, and Jenna and they were thrown into the middle.

"So, who are you?" asked the rider.

"They're the rangers," said Ronnie.

"Oh yeah, the Poke Rangers. I'm known as Glyphon. My job is to make sure the future is shattered… with the past," said the monster.

"Why?" asked Jenna.

"It's time we crashed the Poke Rangers Anniversary once and for all," said Ronnie.

"Great," said Jenna, "That's something I don't need. Guys, let's go!"

They kicked the Guzzlers and were released from their grasp. Matt jumped up and punched one of the Guzzlers in the face. Danny jumped up and punched Ronnie.

"You know, I think it's time to take out a weapon of mine," said Ronnie. He took out an axe with a huge black ball. Silver spikes came out of it.

"Wow," said Danny.

Suddenly, the axe went toward Danny. Danny ducked as the axe crushed part of a cliff. Glyphon shot a pink beam at them as he went to make his powerful ritual.

"I won't allow what you're doing!" said Jenna, "Guys!"

Glyphon laughed, "Once this ritual symbol is done, there will be a problem."

The three rangers nodded as they headed toward Glyphon, "Morph!" yelled Danny.

As the three flipped over, a flash of red, pink, and blue began to engulf the three teenagers.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

The three rangers took out their Turbo Swords and sliced Glyphon. Glyphon however, was angry as they saw the mess he did. Glyphon suddenly saw Jenna come up toward him with her Chaser Bow.

"Take this!" said Glyphon.

Suddenly, Jenna felt a huge pain come from the powerful monster. Jenna fell and landed on the ground. Glyphon went to pick her up, "Excellent."

"Jenna!" yelled Danny.

Suddenly, Glyphon activated his powerful attack, "Future Sight!"

In a quick ten seconds, a major explosion appeared from below their feet. Danny and Matt yelled as they were sent flying to the ground. Matt and Danny groaned as they picked themselves up from the ground. Jenna was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" asked Matt.

"Where's Jenna?" asked Danny.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of teleportation. The two turned to see Amii and Jack teleport down.

"Hey, where's Jenna?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. She was captured by Glyphon," said Matt.

"Another rider?" asked Amii, "What does he want to do?"

"He wants to wipe the history of Poke Rangers," said Danny.

Jack and Amii looked at each other. Amii turned to Matt as Danny nodded in response to their reactions.

"I know, freaky huh?" asked Matt.

Amii looked at the others and then at Jenna as she analyzed the tablet markings, "Well, maybe Pegasus would know a way to defeat this. I mean the markings this rider made on the ground could be markings that could have been… written before hand."

"You think Glyphon mastered this somehow?" asked Jack.

Jenna looked at Jack and turned to him, "It seems to be."

He looked down at the ground surface and turned to see the wild Pokemon, consisting of Gulpin and Electrike running down the hill. He then turned to the others, "We better get going. Danny, what do you think we should do?"

Danny looked at the rangers, "I need to bring Pegasus here."

A couple of minutes later, Pegasus scanned the dirt fragment and he began translating the mish-mash.

"Glyphon… no way," said Pegasus.

"What do you mean by no way?" asked Jenna.

"Guys, Glyphon took a spell from Mariah's book and memorized the whole thing. In fact, since he is a rider of that category. He could memorize anything," said Pegasus.

Jack's eyes widened, "Hold on a second there. You're telling me that Mariah's original plan was to wipe us out in the first place before we became rangers? Why?"

"Hmm… good question, Jack, would you mind if I theorize?" asked Matt.

"We have a lot of theories to consider. One more wouldn't hurt," said Jack.

"Since Glyphon is a magical sorcerer, wouldn't you think he would go through time? Tell them about us, and steal the book to memorize all of Mariah's spells?" asked Matt.

The rangers looked at him. They knew that Matt had a good point and that it was likely possible to go into time, steal the book without her noticing and bringing it back to 2009 where he can use it.

"So, that could prove why Mariah… then how did would she be able to catch me?" asked Danny.

"Let's see… she didn't memorize a spell to capture you," said Amii, "You can continue."

"Okay," said Danny.

"Arceus," said Amii, rolling her eyes. Danny looked at her and then continued on to what he was saying, "That can prove why Mariah did not do what she was going to do in the first place. However, I'm sure that book contains ALL of the things we have fought before and this could mean revival."

"We've got to burn that book," said Jenna, "We got to burn it before all of the monsters and enemies we destroyed come back."

"Well, at least the Machine Empire won't be back if revived," said Jack. Danny and Amii gave him an evil look, "Hey, I'm giving you some positive feedback."

Suddenly, the communicator was beeping. Danny looked at his communicator as Claydol's voice appeared, "As much as I know you want to sit here and talk about theories with Mariah's prophecies. Glyphon's about to commit what Danny was talking about."

"You overheard us?" asked Danny, angrily.

"No! I'm psychic. I got into your thoughts, duh," said Claydol.

Danny nodded and looked at the team. The four rangers nodded, "Where is he?"

Lavaridge Town…

Glyphon laughed as he went to write the last couple of symbols down on the ground. He laughed.

"That bitch should have been a bit smart with me when I stole the book. That idiot," he said.

"I agree," a voice said.

Glyphon turned to hear Danny's voice. The Red Turbo Ranger looked at him and laughed out loud, "Wow. Using Mariah's book, eh?"

"How did you know?" asked Glyphon.

"It was very simple. Pegasus came down and we looked at the information," said Matt, "And this time um… you will not revive or exterminate everybody."

Jack then suddenly appeared, "That's right! We have fought a lot of villains within the last three years, and we will not lose to someone like you."

"Agreed," said Amii, "We don't like monsters than plan to use the power of darkness to accomplish their goals."

Jenna nodded as she held out her hand, "So, return the book or we'll do it the hard way. Either way, you'll lose."

The monster laughed, "Lose? Lose to you? Ha ha! I must be crazy listening to a dumbass like you."

"Dumbass?" yelled Jenna. Her fists clenched as she jumped up. Danny tried to stop her, but it was too late. The Pink Turbo Ranger flipped over and kicked Glyphon's hand. She took the book and smiled, "Who's dumb now?"

"Jenna!" yelled Danny.

Jenna turned around to see Sneazette's whip come to her hand. She tried to grasp the book, but Sneazette laughed as she electrocuted Jenna's wrist to give her the book.

"I believe that belongs to me," said Sneazette.

Jenna turned around as she saw Sneazette and her army of Guzzlers come from behind.

"Matt, Jack, fight the Guzzlers. Amii, and Jenna, apprehend Glyphon. I will deal with Sneazette. Battle Start!" said Danny.

The Turbo Morphers were activated, "Shift Into Turbo!"

The rangers transformed into their battle suits. Jack and Matt ran to destroy the Guzzlers with the Turbo Swords. Jack kicked one of them in the face and punched another one across the face. Matt pulled the sword end back and he began to go so fast, that the Guzzlers were defeated. Jack jumped up and grabbed one of them. His whole body began to glow green as he threw the Guzzler toward the pile of them coming toward him.

"Razor Spike Throw!"

He sent the Guzzler into the pile and a huge explosion occurred. Matt however was surprised to see that.

"How did you-?"

Suddenly, Danny landed on the ground as his Turbo Sword fell on the dirt. Sneazette laughed as she put her foot on Danny's chest.

"How does it feel to die?" asked Sneazette.

"Flame Fender Sword!" yelled Danny. He launched a fire attack at Sneazette's hand. The book began to burn.

"No! The book!" yelled Sneazette.

Suddenly, the book began to burn. Danny jumped up and kicked Sneazette in the face. Sneazette screamed as all of Mariah's spells were burned in the ground.

"Well, I'm so mad," said Sneazette, "Glyphon, you got the spell finished?"

Amii and Jenna were punched in the face. Glyphon nodded in response.

"You know what to do!" yelled Sneazette.

The dark clouds began to gather as a blue lightning bolt began to strike down on the rangers. Glyphon began to close his eyes as he performed the chant.

"Quickly, while he's still chanting, we got to call on the Turbo RAM Cannon!" said Jenna.

Suddenly, the Turbo RAM Cannon was formed. The powerful enemies that the rangers began to become visible as a huge vortex came out of the stone.

"Quickly, before they materialize!" said Danny, "Fire!"

The vortex was shot by the golden beam and then in an instant, Glyphon felt the amazing power of the cannon. Glyphon fell down in anger as he looked at the Turbo Rangers with anger.

"You made a big mistake. You don't know my true power!" he yelled. He suddenly had... a can. The liquid went down his throat into his stomach. In an instant, he became a Ferrari. He launched purple beams down at the rangers. People looked to see the Ferrari turned into Glyphon. Glyphon suddenly began to glow as a golden beam struck down most of the town.

"No one can escape the power of hieroglyphics!" yelled Glyphon.

"Turbo Garage, activate!" said Jenna.

The five Turbo zords raced through the garage and landed at Lavaridge Town. Jenna transformed her zord into Pidgeotto.

"Wing Attack!" yelled Jenna.

The zord launched its attack on Glyphon. Glyphon yelled as he was slaughtered by the monster. Jenna laughed as Pidgeotto flew back into the sports car. The five zords were all in car mode.

"Rangers, Race Fusion! Turbo Megazord!" yelled Danny as he inserted the key.

The Turbo Zords combined and became the Megazord.

"Turbo Megazord, race start!"

Glyphon began to release his hieroglyphics all over the rangers. With his power, the Turbo Megazord landed on the ground after feeling the huge pain.

"Okay," said Jack, "Solar Blast!"

The Turbo Megazord released a white beam. Glyphon fell down and landed on the dirt. Matt activated the Megazord. He jumped up into the sky and the legs began to glow blue. A huge wave tornado came across and hit Glyphon in the face.

"Not bad, Matt," said Danny, "Now, for the finisher."

The Turbo Megasword came out of the robot. Danny looked at Glyphon, "You will never destroy the legacy of the rangers… EVER! Turbo Spinout!"

The Turbo Megazord began to glow as it turned into a tornado. The monster was slaughtered and he exploded into a million pieces.

Reckless Sphere…

"We had the rangers right where we needed them and once again, the book was burned to the ground!" yelled Sneazette, "Goddamn it! I swear to you Ronnie, Mightarow and Magbomb, the next rider you send down, it better be good!"

"Agreeable," said Ronnie, "Those rangers will never win another battle as long as we are here."

"Well, then do something about it! We lost five times already!" screamed Sneazette.

"The rangers will lose," said Mightarow, "Give me a beer, Magbomb. I need something to calm down with."

Amii's Mansion…

"Great job," said Amii, pouring a glass of champagne.

"That was the tenth rider we knocked out right?" asked Matt.

"Yeah," said Jenna, "That was!"

Danny nodded as he turned to the others, "However, I do believe there will be more of a problem. I think the Riders are getting a bit stronger."

"Um, they look puny to grow stronger," said Jack.

"Who cares? We saved the day!" said Matt.

The five rangers nodded. Suddenly, Mika opened the door and she was happy to see them.

"Hey," said Mika, "I heard what happened. Great job destroying Mariah's spell book… the last thing I need is to see her again."

"Thank you," said Jack with a smile, "Care to sit?"

Mika nodded as she poured a glass of wine, "Cheers!"

**End of Chapter…**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Amii: I meet Violet and Tara, two trainers who love the sea and would do whatever it took to save it. However, things get a bit ugly when a pollution monster is sent to pollute Hoenn's waters. I think my friends and I can stop him before things go… berserk! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

**Chapter 6: Pollution Problems**

A/N: I know a little bit late, but not to worry. I have more chapters coming… So, yeah five down, a lot more to go… I really want to get to double-digits before I graduate… soon, hopefully. Anyway, please review…


	6. Pollution Problems

A/N: Here's Chapter 6. Finally an idea for the series…

Idea that helped me:

Kosoku Sentai Turboranger Episode 5 ( do not own, yay…)

And inspiration from Cyborg-Lucario

All was well in the city of Slateport. There, Amii was walking down toward the beach with her beautiful Umbreon she finally got to evolve. Her Umbreon began to snug on her leg. She petted the Pokemon and she was on her spot. Even though, it was attacked a year ago. She was relieved as she put her sunglasses on.

"So, want to relax?" asked Amii.

Umbreon nodded as he went on Amii's lap. Amii smiled as she put her hand down on Umbreon's fur, "I understand."

Suddenly, she turned to see Geki and Sid. They have decided to take jobs as lifeguards. They were looking around, yawning as they turned to Amii.

"So, Amii. What are you up to?" asked Geki.

"Do you really need to know?" asked Amii, seeing that the lifeguard station was on top, "Grr… you're in my light."

"Sorry," said Geki, "Grrr… you sound happy."

Amii rolled her eyes as she closed her eyes, "Whatever you say."

Geki nodded as he turned to the ocean. There, he saw Butch and Steve throwing a huge can of waste into the ocean.

"Hey!" yelled Sid, "You're not supposed to pour that in the ocean."

Amii looked at Butch and Steve, "What was that for?"

"Well, come on!" yelled Steve, "We don't see a place to deal with hazardous waste."

Amii growled as she looked at them. She turned to Umbreon. Umbreon looked at them with anger.

"You know how I feel, don't you?" asked Amii.

Umbreon nodded as it jumped off and landed on the sand.

"Oh great, that Umbreon is definitely at a low level. Let's kick the Pokemon!" yelled Steve.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball," said Amii.

Umbreon launched a black ball at the two of them. The two fell on top of the floating can of hazardous waste.

"Now bring it back!" yelled Amii, "Push it!"

"I'm not pushing shit," said Butch.

Geki looked at Sid, "I'll call the police."

"NO!" yelled Butch and Steve, screaming as they were on top of a white can of waste heading toward Pacifidalog Town.

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears on wheels and then scurries away with smoke appearing. The Turbo Zords come out of the smoke)_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

_**Chapter 6: Pollution Problems**_

Reckless Sphere…

"Ah," said Magbomb, admiring the oceans, "Look at the oceans that surround the region of Hoenn."

"Oh, yes," said Mightarow, "The sea, how peachy."

"Peachy?" asked Magbomb, curious of what he said.

"Yes," said Mightarow, "I want to now destroy the powerful ocean. I think it's time that a rider comes down to destroy the powerful oceans of Hoenn. Magbomb, do you think you can make me a monster that can, you know, destroy the Hoenn's waters… and kill the Turbo Rangers in the process."

Magbomb laughed as he got up from the bartending station, "Yes I do. As a matter of fact, the monster was already done. Come out Rider Number 5- Serpentana."

Serpentana came out of the monster chamber, snarling. His body was in form of a Gyarados, however the skin was made out of Muk. He wore a black leather jacket and carried a huge trident.

"I am Serpentana, the polluter of the sea," he said, "How may I be of service to you?"

Sneazette yawned as she covered her nose, "Something stinks in here… AH!" She fell down and looked at Serpentana.

"Who is he?" asked Sneazette.

"Serpentana, the polluter of the sea. We're going to pollute Hoenn's waters," said Mightarow, "Let's go!"

Serpentana nodded as they got into the Hyena Racer.

"Hyena Racer, transform!"

The Hyena Racer transformed into the powerful H3 Hummer. Mightarow then put the car in drive.

"Launch!" he yelled, laughing manically.

The Hummer flew down from the powerful Reckless Sphere and was flying toward Slateport's waters. Amii watched as something big hit the ocean. A huge tidal wave came up and she felt the huge wave come down on her. Her Umbreon was soaked as well.

"Umbreon!" yelled Amii. She took Umbreon, grabbed her bag of important items and ran away from the beach side. Geki, Sid, Butch, and Steve all yelled, leaving the beach full with litter. Amii shook her head as she ran to a secret place. It was full of trees, right outside Slateport City. She reached into her bag to get her communicator.

"Danny! You there?" asked Amii as she put on her yellow t-shirt.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Danny.

Amii was putting on her red jumpsuit when she suddenly heard the words hello come out of Danny's mouth five times. She then activated her communicator and kept running with her Umbreon behind her.

"I think something hit the ocean. We should check it out!" said Amii.

"Okay, morph and get down there. I'll get the others," said Danny.

Amii nodded and she turned to Umbreon. She returned her Pokemon into her Poke Ball and looked to see nobody there. She then pressed on her communicator.

"Turbo Kart, activate!"

In a flash of yellow light, her Turbo Kart arrived on the grassy area. She then turned to see nobody there. She threw the bag in the front seat, continued to see if anybody was there. Suddenly, she found her Turbo Key. She pressed the button as the key stuck out and her communicator turned into her Turbo Morpher.

"Shift into Turbo!" yelled Amii.

She pressed the gas pedal as she inserted the key. She transformed and drove to where she saw the incident. Suddenly, she merged with the other rangers that came with from another direction. They followed her to her spot. Amii got out of the Turbo Kart. Danny and the others stopped behind her and went to take a look at the area.

"Everyone, search for clues," said Danny.

Amii looked at Danny, "Found one."

Danny looked at her and then saw Serpentana. Serpentana gasped as he began to run for it.

"Wait!" said Danny, "Everyone, to the Turbo Karts."

They got into the Turbo Karts. They surrounded Serpentana so fast, that the five of them got out of their cars immediately.

"Okay," said Danny, "Reckless Rider, your days of destroying this planet are over."

"Ha," said Serpentana, "How funny. I didn't even start."

Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded the sea rider. The Turbo Rangers looked shocked as Serpentana's eyes began to glow yellow. A humanoid Muk appeared from the ground.

"Oh shit," said Jack.

"Meet my Muky Warrior!" said Serpentana.

"Muky Warrior?" asked the rangers.

Suddenly, the oceans roared as the Hyena Racer surfaced. Mightarow teleported from his machine and landed on the beach.

"Mightarow!" yelled the Turbo Rangers.

"You five are so naïve, it's priceless. Meet my warriors that will pollute the oceans of Hoenn. Too bad you five are going to die," said Mightarow, "Oh, Serpentana, use Poison Gas!"

"You got it," he yelled. He opened up his mouth and a green gas attack came out. The Turbo Rangers covered their mouth and nose as they fell to the ground. The water began to turn mucky. Danny took out his Turbo Sword, however the sword was melted by the gas.

"Whoa," said Danny, "Okay, let's shoot him down. Auto Punisher!"

They took out their Auto Blasters and pressed the buttons for a machine gun nozzle to come out of their, "Fire!"

Five machine laser beams came out of the guns, shooting Serpentana. But, still, there was no effect. Jack put the Auto Blaster back into his holster, "I'm going in."

Jack flew toward the Muky Warrior and took out his Solar Cannon. He punched Jack in the stomach and used Poison Gas on the Solar Cannon. The rangers were shocked to see the cannon decay.

"We can't even use our weapons!" said Matt.

"Decay them," said Mightarow.

"Acid!" yelled Serpentana. A yellow sludge attacked the Turbo Rangers. The Turbo Rangers yelled as the uniforms were being melted. Smoke came out from their uniforms as a result of the acidic

"Demorph!" yelled Danny.

In an instant, they began glowing and then transforming back into their attire. They landed on the ground, seeing the redness of their skin.

"We better get back to the base," said Danny, "That acid didn't just burn our uniforms."

Reckless Sphere…

"Not bad," said Sneazette, laughing. She walked down the stairs and patted Serpentana on the back, "The oceans will now get filthy."

"With my new invention, it will work. I took a poison sample from Serpentara. I have made so many Muky Warriors, that the whole entire planet will be filled with waste!" yelled Magbomb.

Sneazette smiled, "I love it. Attack! Magbomb get me tequila!"

Meteor Falls…

The Turbo Rangers all handed in their Turbo Morphers to Pegasus. Claydol screamed as Pegasus threw the Turbo Morphers in the air and they all landed on the ground.

"Ay," said Claydol, "What happened to the morphers?"

He picked up the corroded morphers and turned to the five of them. Jack sighed, "There's a pollution monster that acidified our uniforms and our morphers."

"Well, at least no internal damage has been done to them," said Pegasus, "They should be done within an hour."

"AN HOUR?" asked Danny.

"Well, I would need to modify your uniforms that way they don't get acidified. Remember, Acid lowers defense," said Pegasus, "It's the same thing with these. Hello, you have been fighting for three years now!"

Danny put his head down and sighed.

"But this is the first time we had this problem," said Danny, "No monster we fought has done that before."

"Are you sure?" asked Amii, "I can remember many poison monsters we have fought."

"Too many, don't remember," said Danny.

Suddenly, the alarm rang. The five rangers looked at the huge plasma screen television to see the Muky Warriors terrorizing the city.

"Oh, Mossdeep, we have a problem," said Matt.

"Go!" said Claydol, "We need to get to work on the morphers."

Danny nodded. The five rangers nodded as they teleported to Slateport City, where the battle began. Danny looked at the others.

"Okay," said Danny, "There are too many to fight hand to hand. Go, Sceptile, Scyther, Aggron!"

The three Pokemon roared as the others nodded. Amii took out three of her Pokemon, "Marill, Umbreon, Dragonair!"

Jenna grabbed her three Pokemon, "Buneary, Manectric, Pikachu!"

Jack grabbed his three, "Blaziken, Delibird, Electabuzz!"

Matt grabbed his one, "Go, Kingler!"

All the Pokemon began to fight the Muky Warriors with the rangers. Danny kicked one of them in the face and punched another warrior. They got back up and whipped him across the face. Sceptile used Leaf Blade on one of the Muky Warriors. A couple of green slashes occurred, but the warriors used Poison Gas, which almost caused Sceptile to go unconscious. Scyther used Fury Cutter on the warriors. Even though the slash got stronger, the monster defense was through the roof. Aggron however took each one of the Muky Warriors like they were Muk and used Spikes, causing them to fall on their feet. However, one of them came up and poisoned all the Pokemon with the exclusion of Aggron. Aggron used Metal Claw on the Muky Warrior, the warrior punched Aggron in the face. However, Aggron grabbed it and used Body Slam.

"Great job!" said Danny, "Rangers, return all!"

The Pokemon returned. Aggron then was attacked by Serpentana. Serpentana laughed as he used Whirlpool. Aggron felt tremendous amount of damage.

"Shit!" said Danny, "These guys can't give us a break! Aggron, return!"

Aggron returned to its Poke Ball and the rangers ran away from Serpentana caused more gassy things to occur. The rangers ducked as they see oil cans corrode and blow up.

"This is not good!" said Jack.

Meteor Falls…

Claydol was watching the screen, seeing the rangers fight more Muky Warriors. He then turned to Pegasus who was working on Matt's morpher.

"How much progress have you done?" asked Claydol, stressed out.

"I am nineteen percent done. I just finished Matt's morpher and weapons," said Pegasus.

Claydol nodded, "Send it to Matt."

Slateport City…

The five rangers ran and saw Guzzlers, Mightarow and Serpentana with his Muky Warriors.

"Okay," said Matt, "Not good."

Suddenly, in a flash of blue, Matt's morpher appeared.

"Are the morphers done?" asked Danny, on his communicator.

"No, I just started helping Pegasus with Jack and Jenna's morphers. Matt's morpher has been modified. But, I'm not sure how long the modification will last," said Claydol, "Matt, I would wait."

Jack put his hand on Matt's shoulder, "I would say the same thing. But, unless you have another idea, we're surrounded by Guzzlers, those gross humanoid Muks and Mightarow. How are we going to defeat the serpent rider?"

Matt looked at him, shocked that he couldn't fight them. Matt looked at Jack, "It's called biding time."

"Biding time?" asked Jack. Suddenly, he was in hit in the elbow by Matt, "Yes. Go!"

The Turbo Rangers nodded as he took out his key, "Shift into Turbo!"

He inserted the key, but the key didn't turn, "Why isn't this working?"

"Because all five need to be activated together," said Claydol on the intercom, "I shut down the morphin' grid so we can fix this."

"Stupid grid," said Amii.

All five started running away. The group of warriors all went out on the city and began to pollute the ocean. Danny grabbed a huge lead pipe and smacked the Muky Warriors. Jack threw a couple of them into the ocean. He kept punching them and then kicking them straight in the face. He then swung another punch, but a Guzzler shot acid like oil on his back. Jack yelped as he fell into the water. Jack groaned to see that a hole in his shirt appeared… a huge one. Matt and Jenna jumped up and kicked the Guzzlers in the face. However, the Muky Warriors stretched their hands. The two were grabbed and they became filthy. Amii tried to fight them off, but the Muky Warriors threw her at Mightarow. Mightarow snickered.

"Ooh, you are a naughty thing… how about you and I go back to the sphere and do a little bit of 'ranger and the mercenary', what do you say?" he said, seductively.

Amii gasped in shock and punched the commander in the face, "Not with you, you sleaze."

Mightarow growled, "You make me mad… mad about you… come on!"

Amii looked at him. However, Danny jumped up and picked up Mightarow, "Lay off her!"

"What are you going to do to me. Claydol said you have no powers," said Mightarow.

Suddenly, Danny's foot began to glow red, "I may not have my powers, but I still have a secondary source… Overtech Flame Kick!"

He kicked Mightarow in the stomach. Mightarow felt the smoke come out from his mouth as he landed on the ground. Danny brushed his hair with his hand and chuckled, "What now?"

Suddenly, in a flash of red light, Danny saw his Turbo Morpher on his wrist. The same thing occurred with the others, but with green, pink, and yellow.

"Rangers, the Morphin' Grid has been rebooted to maximum power and your ranger suits have been modified to destroy Serpentana," said Pegasus.

"Cool," said Danny. The four rangers landed on the ground. Danny met up with the others and they all looked at him.

"Shift into Turbo!" yelled Danny.

The five rangers took out their keys and morphed. The five rangers all began to pose.

"Protecting People, Pokemon, and Traffic is what we do best, Poke Rangers Turbo!"

The Turbo Zords began glowing above them with a starry background.

(Power Rangers Turbo theme)

"Get them!" said Mightarow.

Serpentana released his powerful acid. However, the rangers didn't feel a thing. Serpentana gasped as he looked at Mightarow.

"I guess that horse wasn't bluffing," said Mightarow.

"Rangers," said Claydol, "If you defeat Serpentana, the Muky Warriors will die. Sending the Turbo RAM!"

Mightarow watched as the Turbo RAM appeared. Mightarow struck his fist out, "Kill them!"

The Guzzlers, Muky Warriors and Serpentana ran toward them. Danny laughed, "Turbo RAM Cannon Mode!"

The Turbo RAM turned to Cannon Mode. The five rangers stood behind the cannon. It began to charge even with more power.

"Turbo RAM, Fire!" yelled Danny.

A blue beam came out of the Turbo RAM. In an instant, the grunts of Mightarow's and Serpentana's were destroyed with Serpentana in the process. Mightarow gasped as he gave a mushroom to Serpentana. Serpentana laughed as he took a bite of the mushroom. In an instant, he began to grow huge and he transformed into a blue Jeep.

"Well, let's see how you like this?" asked Mightarow, "Hyena Racer, arrive!"

The two mecha, a monster and a zord appeared. Mightarow jumped on to his zord and he laughed as he activated, "Okay, let's finish this."

"TURBO GARAGE!" yelled Danny.

The Turbo Zords jumped out of the Meteor Falls zord bay. All five zords beamed the five of them up and circled around the two mecha. Hyena Racer launched a dark beam at Danny's zord.

"Okay," said Danny, "Flamethrower!"

The side of his zord opened up and a major flamethrower appeared. The other zords got out of the way as Danny circled around, "Fire Spin!"

Suddenly, a huge tornado of fire scorched Mightarow's zord. Mightarow coughed as he retreated, "My zord's not ready to battle. Serpantana, deal with them."

Serpentana laughed as he transformed into his monster form. Danny sighed, "I guess he doesn't want to surrender."

"No doubt about that," said Jenna, locking on weapons, "Aeroblast"

The headlights released a white beam. The monster fell down and felt the intensified damage. The rangers drove toward him.

"Okay, Race Fusion!" yelled Danny.

The Turbo Zords combined into one. Danny took out the Turbo Key, "Turbo Megazord, activate."

The Turbo Megazord stood ready to fight them, "Let's kill this slimy bastard."

Serpentana launched his sludge attack on the powerful Turbo Megazord. Turbo Megazord punched the monster in the face. Serpentana laughed as he kneed the Megazord and gave him a sludge bomb.

"Acid time," he said.

A blob of yellow came toward the Turbo Megazord.

"Turbo Shield," yelled Danny.

A silver hub cap with a big white T on it appeared. The acid was deflected with smoke coming from the shield.

"Okay, Turbo Megasword!" said Danny.

The Turbo Megasword appeared. The Turbo Rangers put their seat belts on. A blue lightning bolt struck from behind the Megazord as it went to attack Serpentana.

"Turbo Spinout!"

In a whirling tornado, Serpentana was defeated. A major explosion occurred and the Turbo Megazord posed, finishing the fight.

Slateport City…

"Ah, our place is finally clean of that disgusting crap we had in the ocean," said Amii smiling.

"I can't believe we fought a monster that ripped our uniforms," said Danny.

"I agree with you," said Matt, "Being a ranger is not that bad at all, now that we fought four riders so far."

"Oh," said Danny, "You'll see… this is just the beginning."

"The beginning?" asked Jenna, "We know that… you kind of mentioned it when Skarface died."

Amii looked at them, turned to Jack and shook her head, "Call Mika. I think we're going to head for the beach!"

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Jack: I'm addicted to video games. However, I didn't know that hitting the slots would be so fun. However, a Meowth rider decides to use a slot machine to make things happen. Can I find its weakness? Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

**Chapter 7: 21 **

A/N: Intense chapter, eh? Well, I think out of all the chapters I've typed up for Turbo, this seemed to be my favorite. It just hit me that I never finished the Overtech Overdrive/Rara Von crossover. It should be done soon… I didn't forget. Anyway, Matt will reply to your reviews. Actually, he has a question to ask you. Because he's a new ranger and all… if you tell me what episode you liked, you may submit a storyline for Season 6. (In Space).

Matt: Okay, may I?

Blaze: Is there anybody here to stop you?

Matt: Okay. With all five seasons, as of right now, you have just finished reading our 186th chapter of the Hoenn Saga. Which five episodes were your favorite and why from all three till now?


	7. 21

A/N: Here's Chapter 7 of the season. Here, we have Jack playing a lot of arcade games. What can the riders do to cause this? Well, you are about to find out...

Mauville Game Corner…

The skies were clear and sunny. The scene of winter was almost gone as March 17th rolled around. It was St. Patrick's Day down at the city of Mauville and Jack already knew what he was going to do. Since Mika had class at a university, Jack decided to play some slots. Ever since they redid the huge game corner, he has been coming there every single day. He opened the wooden door and walked inside to see twenty more slot machines, a huge roulette table, and keno. He smiled as he jumped for joy. He turned to his cell phone as he got a text message:

**From: Mika**

**Where r u?**

Jack then began typing back his response. He then shut the phone off. He wanted to have some fun playing the slots. After all, he was legal since July. He went to the cashier, where he paid 100 pokedollars for 200 chips. He was then on his way to have some fun. Some fun at the game corner that is.

Reckless Sphere…

"Hmm…," said Ronnie, watching the area. He turned to see Sneazette filing her nails. She turned to see Ronnie looking at the screen.

"What's up?" asked Sneazette.

"I have an idea," said Ronnie, "Hopefully, it works perfectly and the rangers do not interfere with what I want to do."

"Ooh…," said Sneazette, "Do tell."

"What if I decided to take over the slot machines?" asked Ronnie, "You know… maybe with the money, we can buy new parts for new robots under construction."

"For once," said Sneazette, "You have an idea that could work. Magbomb!"

Magbomb looked at her, "Yes, Sneazette?"

"Summon Rider Number 6! I think it's time to give the rangers 'a chance,'" said Sneazette, biting her tongue.

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears on wheels and then scurries away with smoke appearing. The Turbo Zords come out of the smoke)_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

_**Chapter 7: 21**_

Reckless Sphere…

"Here! It is finished!" yelled Magbomb, "Introducing, Blackjack!"

A Meowth monster came out of the bartender's closet. It was a Meowth with a slot machine. He had a black leather jacket that snug on him with green eyes that were full of envy as he pulled the lever. Three Charmanders appeared as the bottom slot opened up. A huge axe appeared.

"What do you think? I am a game of chance!" said Blackjack.

Sneazette laughed, "I love it. I love it so much, that's perfect."

"Perfect?" asked Mightarow, looking at it, "What will happen to the rangers if they interfere?"

"Oh, then this is where the Guzzlers come in," said Sneazette.

Seashore House…

Mika crashed her head on to a book she was studying. She decided to go into Pokemon Coordination. And she was taking a freshman college course as a result of this.

"Why are you going to a university?" asked Amii, hovering over Mika, "Do online courses."

Mika rolled her eyes, "I like being old school, which is going to a university. At least you have an excuse."

"Yeah, a major one," said Amii. She sat down on the wooden chair and she looked at her. She was not happy at all as she was reading her book.

"What's going on? This is so not like you," said Amii.

"Jack missed last night," she said, "He went with Darren and his buddies to the slot machines in Mauville. That creep."

"Okay, no need to call him a creep," said Amii, "But, an idiot is a better term. Anyway, is he there again?"

"I would say so," said Mika, "That's the only thing he does anyway. Ever since that reopened, he changed."

Amii sighed as she closed Mika's books, "Come on, you guys can't do this anymore."

"But, Amii!" yelled Mika, "Leave my personal life-."

"Nope," said Amii, "You are going to do this."

Mauville Game Corner…

"Come on!" yelled Jack. He dropped the white ball as the roulette was spinning round and round. He jumped for joy as he looked at the colors that the ball was bouncing off of, "Blue! Blue! Blue!"

The white ball landed on blue like Jack asked it to. Jack jumped for joy as two-hundred and fifty pokedollars came out of the slot machine.

"I'm rich!" yelled Jack, with excitement as he threw money across.

A couple of people wearing green smiled at him as Jack turned around. They had orange hair and blue eyes and they patted him on the back, "Good job. Soon, you will be one of us!"

"Why thanks," said Jack, "I'm much obliged. But, I have a social life you know."

"The social life is all about slots, money, women, and power," said one of them, "You can't join the Lucky Leppies, then you are a worthless man."

"Worthless?" asked Jack, looking at them, "What does that suppose to mean?"

Suddenly, the door crashed open. Jack turned around to see Mika and Amii walk toward the roulette table.

"Hi, Mika!" said Jack.

SMACK!

Jack fell on the floor in agony as he turned to see Mika's face. She was red with anger as she slapped him across the face again.

"Don't you answer your phone?" asked Mika.

"I would if you would just give me a chance," said Jack, rolling his eyes.

"Don't start with me!" yelled Mika, "You know better than to say that!"

"But, I was trying to get money for a surprise. I thought you know this would work," said Jack, smiling.

Mika looked at Amii. Amii nodded as she backed out and walked out the door. The people in green began to back off and the whole entire casino was watching Jack and Mika. Jack wanted to say something, but Mika wanted to slap him again. Mika however, stopped and she ran out the door in disgust, "You disgust me. Why would you choose greed over me?"

"MIKA!" yelled Jack.

Suddenly, the Leppies surround him, "No need for her. She looks like a tramp anyway."

Jack looked at them, "She's not a tramp. She's my girlfriend and one of my best friends. I don't treat her like dirt. You may treat people like that, but she's not someone to treat disrespectfully."

He headed out the glass doors. Mika was running across the street. Amii stood there as she ran. Jack ran toward Mika, but Amii stopped him, "What?" asked Jack.

"Don't you understand? You were at the game corner for two straight weeks. Mika already told me. Why… you know, what, forget it! Go back and be greedy for all I care," said Amii.

"But, I am not going here for myself," said Jack.

"Oh, and then for who?" asked Amii, "Your friends? Because they are watching out the door right now."

Jack turned around to see the Leppies smile. Amii shook her head, "This is out of my hands now."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"You must solve this relationship problem with Mika on your own," said Amii, "Otherwise, you can forget about her being your girlfriend."

Jack looked at Amii. He knew she was right. However, no sooner he went to go catch up. A loud scream could be heard from the inside. Jack and Amii turned to each other and they ran inside. They were shocked to see Ronnie and Blackjack arrive with pistols and bags of money.

"What the hell?" asked Jack.

"Quiet, you," yelled Ronnie, "We're taking over this game corner!"

"Chances of that happening," said Amii sarcastically.

Suddenly, the Guzzlers came crashing into the windows. The sounds of windows clashing caused the rangers to put their hands up. Ronnie laughed as he aimed a gun at Amii's head, "You! Play the slots! Maybe you can do something to help us obtain my goal."

"Why should I?" asked Jack.

Suddenly, the safety lock was released. Amii began to get a little bit frightened. Jack suddenly had a chill down his spine. He gulped as he headed to the slots. He put 3 coins and pulled the lever. The slot machine spun. Three 7's appeared and a huge jackpot occurred, giving him 900 coins.

"Ooh, so you are useful after all," said Ronnie.

Jack turned to Ronnie, "If we get out of here, your ass is grass!"

"Uh-huh," said Ronnie, "You keep giving me an attitude, Blackjack will do this to the casino!"

Blackjack went to one of the support beams and pulled the lever. Three gold coins came across. Suddenly, multiple coins shot a support beam. The roof began to creak and people were screaming. Jack pulled the lever again, for the sake of his sanity. The three labels of 7 appeared again and Jack got the jackpot money. He played it over and over again, and more money began to pop out. Blackjack laughed as he took all the money.

"No one is going to know," he said.

Meteor Falls…

"Mika, I'm sure things between you and Jack will settle," said Jenna as she took a tissue and gave it to her, "I mean come on, at least it's not like… cheating."

"Don't go there," said Mika, banging her head on the table. Jenna held her head back.

"Can I continue?" asked Mika.

"No," said Jenna, "Relaxing and talking about it is better than smashing brain cells. Besides, you don't do this at all."

Mika brushed her hair, "I just hope he isn't doing this for greed."

Suddenly, a blue beam came down from the sky, materializing Matt. Matt turned to see Mika, calming down from her meltdown. Jenna looked at Matt, "What brings you here?"

"Danny asked to see where Amii was. Apparently, he can't get through the communicator," said Matt.

"What do you mean?" asked Jenna, standing up.

"She's at the Game Corner in Mauville," said Mika, sniffling.

Matt nodded. Jenna got up as she looked at Mauville City's map. A red box surrounded the Game Corner.

"There's something going on. The radar didn't even sound the alarm," said Jenna, "But, I can't make it out."

"Where's Danny?" asked Mika.

"He had some family business he needed to attend to," said Matt.

Jenna nodded, "Okay. I guess we're going on stakeout."

She grabbed her backpack and threw Matt's. Mika set the coordinates to Mauville City.

"I set them at the Mauville Gym, that way you don't get detected," said Mika, "Teleportation will be in a couple of seconds. Be careful."

"We will," said Jenna.

In a flash of a lightning bolt, two beams, pink and blue, came out of Meteor Falls and landed near the gym. The two of them were behind the gym and they walked into the city.

"Where's the Game Corner?" asked Matt.

Jenna poked at his shirt and pointed to the Game Corner, which was covered in pink bubbles. Matt held the binoculars to his eyes and gasped.

"Guzzlers," whispered Matt.

"So, this is definitely a Reckless Rider plan," said Jenna, "Now, let's see if we can get Jack."

She reached for her communicator, "Jack, this is Jenna, come in."

A sound of static appeared, "Jack?"

"There must be a disruptor or something blocking the wavelength," said Matt, "Maybe, my new invention would help."

"And that is?" asked Jenna.

Matt took out a white mini-laptop with a black bottom and red buttons. He opened the top compartment to reveal a map.

"What is that?" asked Jenna.

"The Prototype of the Turbo Navigator," said Matt.

"Uh-huh," said Jenna, looking over Matt's shoulder. Matt kept pressing a couple of buttons to find the source of disruption. However, little did he know that he was poked gently in the back. He turned around and he saw a Guzzler. He chopped his neck and the grunt landed on the ground. Suddenly, a group of them surround Jenna and Matt.

"How come our stakeouts always go wrong?" asked Matt.

Jenna nodded, "I agree."

Suddenly, Ronnie walked out into the bushes, "Why, it's you two. You won't be able to find out where the disruptors are."

Jenna and Matt looked at each other. The morphers activated as they look at the Ronnie.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

The two transformed and posed. Quickly, the Guzzlers came out from nowhere and started attacking. Jenna swiftly kicked one Guzzler in the stomach. She then kicked him again in the stomach. Matt jumped up and landed far away from the group as possible.

"Take this! Auto Blaster!"

He pulled the trigger. A blue beam came out of the red pistol and shot the blue and pink grunts. He then jumped up and began to glow blue.

"Hydro Kick!"

His kick destroyed the Guzzlers in an instant. Meanwhile, Jenna kicked and punched each one of the Guzzlers. She turned to see Ronnie charge at her with a huge… bat. Jenna leaped up and forward. A pink hue developed around her as she went for the finisher.

"Flying Attack!"

BOOM! Ronnie got hit hard… in the head. The Turbo Rangers posed as Ronnie got up from the trees, "Damn you! Blackjack!"

Blackjack appeared from out of nowhere. The two rangers posed in anger, "Okay, so are you the one in charge of this mayhem?"

"Yep. It's time for Pay Day!" he yelled.

The golden coins smacked Jenna and Matt. The two were grabbed by the Guzzlers as Blackjack laughed, "Perfect, four down and one to go."

Ever Grande City…

The moving truck arrived and the first couple of boxes have already been put into the truck. Each family member of the Dragonfly family did their share in getting ready to move. Danny was packing up the last box as he turned to see Brock. He looked at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Danny.

Brock sighed, "I wish you could come."

"Eh?" asked Danny.

"Um, I understand that your responsibility as a ranger is really important," said Brock with a sigh, "But, I thought Baronaw's goons were gone."

"So did I. Now, I have to face motorcyclists that have decided to construct a universal passageway," said Danny.

Suddenly, his communicator was beeping, "What now?"

Brock looked from behind. Nobody was there. Brock nodded as Danny answered the communication link, "This is Danny."

"Danny, report to Meteor Falls immediately. This is an emergency," said Claydol.

"How bad?" asked Danny.

"Extremely bad," said Claydol.

Danny nodded, "I'm on my way."

No sooner he pressed the red communicator button, Brock touched his wrist, "I'm going with you."

"Are you kidding? You guys are leaving in an hour!" yelled Danny.

"Oh come on, one last adventure with my little bro?" asked Brock, with a smile.

Danny sighed as he pressed the communicator, teleporting Brock and Danny.

Meteor Falls…

Claydol, Pegasus, and Mika were all working to find a way to get into the game corner when suddenly Danny and Brock teleported down to Meteor Falls. Claydol gasped to see Brock.

"Why is your brother here?" asked Claydol.

"Long story. What's going on?" asked Danny.

"Simple," said Claydol, "The Reckless Riders have seized. Yes, seized the game corner and they will not be able to morph."

"Why?" asked Brock.

"There's an inhibitor. However, Jenna and Matt are capture. The four rangers are there and they probably will have a trap set for you Danny."

Danny looked at Mika and then at Brock, "I got to do this alone."

"But," said Brock, "What if you get captured?"

Danny looked up at him. Brock was right about this.

"Can you drive a zord?" asked Danny.

"What's going on?" asked Mika, "Why do we need to use Red Blaze?"

"It can be used as a distraction," said Danny.

Brock chuckled, "Stupid, clever and I like it."

The two characters headed down toward the zord bay. The Red Blaze stood with the other Turbo Zords.

"I… can't believe I'm driving your zord," said Brock with excitement.

"It's not insured," said Danny, "I'll take the Turbo Kart. Your job is to crash the game corner!"

"Right!" said Brock.

Danny hopped into his Turbo Kart and drove it into the Turbo Zord's trunk area. He then walked Brock to the cockpit of this daring zord.

"Amazing," said Brock.

Danny nodded as he sat down and started the keys, "Turbo Garage, activate!"

The door opened up and Danny pressed the gas pedal. The zord went extremely fast that it arrived to Mauville in seconds. Meanwhile, Jenna, Matt, Amii, and Jack were tied up with people watching this.

"These teenagers had no right to be here. Jack, you can't even win for your life! However, I thank you for all the money you gave me!" said Ronnie.

Jack spat at him, "I hope Danny comes."

Suddenly, the Guzzlers began screaming as they heard the sound of a huge engine.

"What?" asked Ronnie.

Suddenly, the building shook. The people screamed and the rangers fell down and landed on the ground. Blackjack gasped to see that Danny's zord was hitting the barrier.

"The barrier!" yelled Blackjack, "Sir, it's the Red Ranger!"

"Red Ranger?" asked Ronnie.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Ronnie turned to hear Danny as he punched the shield console in the bar. The console was smashed as the shield barrier went down.

"How did he know?" asked Matt.

"The Turbo Navigator," said Danny, "I revamped your prototype. Now, it can sense if there are inhibitors."

"Damn you!" yelled Ronnie.

Suddenly, the doors broke open and Brock rolled on the floor, "Everyone out!"

People screamed as they hopped over Brock and ran out the door. Ronnie and Blackjack ran over toward Brock when suddenly they were shot by Jenna and Matt.

"I don't think so," said Jenna.

"Let's do it!" said Jack, "Blackjack!"

The monster turned to him. Jack's fist began to clench, "You had no right to play my life on a game. You will pay for this."

"Shift Into Turbo," said Danny.

The five teenagers took out their keys and they transformed into their ranger suits. The five rangers threw Blackjack outside the Game Corner. Blackjack yelled as he launched his pay day medallions at them. The Turbo Rangers yelled as they ducked out of the way.

"Solar Cannon!" yelled Jack.

"Chaser Bow!" yelled Jenna.

The two weapons activated and they shot Blackjack. Blackjack yelled as he fell down and landed on the dirt. Danny jumped up and withdrew his sword.

"Flame Fender Sword!" yelled Danny.

SLASH! Blackjack yelled as he fell down on the dirt. Jack chuckled as he knew what to do next. Brock watched as the Turbo Rangers stood in a line.

"Turbo RAM!" yelled Danny.

The device appeared on the ground. The Turbo Rangers combined their weapons and the cannon was made.

"Turbo RAM Cannon Mode!" said Danny.

Blackjack threw his Pay Day coins at them.

"Fire!" yelled Danny.

The golden energy beam shot the coins and then shot Blackjack. The creature yelled as he landed on the ground by the attack. However, Blackjack knew what to do as he got up slowly. He took out a red mushroom and ate it. Instantly, he began to grow ten times bigger… and turn into a black limo.

"Damn!" yelled Brock.

"All Turbo Zords, launch!" yelled Danny.

Danny got into his Turbo Zord and transformed it into Blaziken.

"Blaze Kick!" yelled Danny.

The Blaziken kicked the limo. The limo transformed into Blackjack. He then launched his golden coins at the zord. Danny yelled as he fell down. Suddenly, Jack's zord arrived and launched a horn attack at him.

"Take this!" he yelled.

He threw Blackjack down and crushed his back.

"Jack, can we?" asked Danny.

"Might as well! Everyone, Race Fusion!" yelled Jack.

The Turbo Megazord was formed. Jack activated his console, "Solarbeam!"

The headlights of the Megazord launched a white beam at Blackjack. Blackjack yelled as he landed on the ground. Blackjack then punched the Megazord. Jack turned to Matt. Matt pressed the button to cause the Megazord to go up. In a spiral tornado, the kick hit Blackjack. Quickly, the Turbo Megazord eyed on Blackjack as he tried to throw another Pay Day.

"Turbo Megasword!" yelled Danny.

The Turbo Megasword appeared. The Megazord stood ready to fight Blackjack. Blackjack looked as the Megazord's engines began to activate.

"Pay Day Multiplication!"

He shot twenty thousand coins at him. Brock watched as the Turbo Megazord charged toward him at full speed.

"Fast," said Brock.

"Turbo Spinout!" yelled Danny.

The Turbo Megazord began to turn into a tornado. The tornado slashed the Turbo Megazord, causing grief, pain and sorrow to the monster. Blackjack yelled as he fell and exploded into a million pieces.

"Nice," said Brock with a smile.

The Turbo Megazord stood and posed. Meanwhile, Jack called Mika on his cell phone as the Megazord stood still.

"Hey," said Jack, "Look… I never realized that games like these could be addicting… I don't want to lose you… I apologize… I know… You do? Oh, sweet. Anyway, thank you."

He hung up the phone. He sat down and looked at Danny and Brock. Danny looked at Jack, "Things settled?"

"Basically," said Jack with a smile.

"Thank Arceus," said Jenna.

"Great! Let's go home," said Amii.

The Turbo Megazord split apart into the five Turbo zords and the zords headed for home. What could happen next time? You'll find out!

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Matt: I am so irresponsible! I lost my Turbo Morpher and there are two monsters that are killing the rangers. Damn what I was thinking? I need it back and I need to save my friends from two demons? **_

**Chapter 8: Warning: ****A Transformation Brace is Required**

**Ideas and Story Concept from "Gekisou Sentai Carranger", "Power Rangers Turbo © 1996, 1997 by Toei.**

A/N: I counted the chapters so far, and we are up to Chapter 188 as of the end of this chapter. This means, that the 200th Episode is coming sooner than I thought. Well


	8. A Transformation Brace is Required

A/N: Time for Chapter 8 of Turbo. I hope you all enjoy!

Ideas Based on:

"_A Henshin Brace is Required"- Gekisou Sentai Carranger 08_

"_A Drive to Win"- Power Rangers Turbo 14_

Storyline Centered On: Matt

"Okay, so," said Jack, walking along the parking lot in front of Meteor Falls, "We found the problem with your car."

"And?" asked Geki, who was sitting across from him. They were at the sales office, and Jack was obviously in charge of customer service.

"We found that there's a huge gas leak in the tank. It's not repairable, so we need to replace it," said Jack.

"How much would it cost me?" asked Geki. He had his checkbook open and a pen ready to write the check.

"400 pokedollars," said Jack with a smile.

Geki's eyes widened as he fell back on his seat. The chair collapsed and he yelled in agony.

"Why me?" asked Geki, "I don't even have a job."

"Then go get one," said Jack.

Geki sighed as he walked out the door, "I thought you would do it for free."

"It's not the part. It's the labor," said Jack with a smile.

Geki groaned and closed the door. The glass shattered as Jack went to finish his sales report.

"I wasn't kidding," he said, "The payment was like due a month ago. Now, where's Matt with the part?"

Suddenly, at the Reckless Sphere, a red beam came down from the sphere and landed on the ground. This monster decided to go for a… dangerous joyride.

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears on wheels and then scurries away with smoke appearing. The Turbo Zords come out of the smoke)_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

Rustboro Auto Shop…

Matt got out of the car that the company drove and he walked into the glass doors. He saw an old man that looked at him.

"Hey," said Matt, "I come from Pegasus Garage. I have a check for a new gas tank."

The old guy nodded and gave him the gas tank. He then paid the money. No sooner, Matt walked out of there. He felt a huge wind come by. He saw a huge truck come by with machine guns.

"Out of my way!" yelled a monstrous voice.

Everyone ducked as windows were shattered, cars were set on fire, and people were injured. Matt threw the gas tank in the back and stood behind a door. He couldn't believe it.

"Shit," he said, "Shift into Turbo!"

He inserted the key into the Turbo Morpher and he morphed. He ran out the door and called for the Turbo Kart. The pursuit was on. He saw the truck stop in front. A Raticate monster came out wearing a black leather jacket. His head was human with rat fur all over it. He even carried a whip with teeth of Rattata on it, "I'm the fastest rider of all… Ratical Racer!"

Suddenly, he turned to see a blue beam come straight toward the truck. It came to a stop as Matt got out of the car.

"And who could you be?" he asked.

"I'm the Blue Turbo Ranger," said Matt, "Go back to where you came from, you poor excuse for a monster."

The monster laughed as he got into the truck. He then began to start. He was speeding so fast, that he never realized that Matt came by at him so fast. He watched as he was in front of him, trying to slow him down. Matt then turned to see a white sign that said, 'ROAD CLOSED'. He turned around so fast, that by the time Ratical got out. He exploded into a million pieces with the road block. He got up from the cart, smiled and put his hand up, "I win! No rangers needed."

In a flash of blue, he transformed out of the suit. He then jumped in the air. Little did he know, that his Turbo Morpher flew out of his wrist and landed on the ground. He then brushed his shirt off, and got into the Turbo Kart, so he can bring the company car back from Rustboro. As he left, a blue sparkle came out of the morpher…

_**Chapter 8: Warning: A Transformation Brace **__**is**__** Required**_

Reckless Sphere…

"You sent a monster to do the worst thing possible," said Mightarow, "Now, because of you, we have a problem."

"What?" asked Magbomb. He turned to see an angry monster that looked like the Ratical Racer. He however was black and not brown.

"Catical Racer," said Ronnie, "We are very sorry for what happened."

"It's okay. I'll get over it… by DESTROYING WHAT'S LEFT OF THE PLANET!" he yelled. He pressed a button.

Gray doors opened up. A white car with red stripes appeared. Catical Racer walked toward me. He opened the door and turned to Ronnie and Mightarow. He took out a beer and began to drink it.

"Go," said Mightarow, "Just bring back more booze, okay?"

He got into his car and took out a huge rocket launcher, "Time to blow shit up!"

A blue beam came out of the sphere. He was determined to destroy the planet because of the death of his brother. However, since the empire was all drunk at the time, they never had the COMMON sense to realize why they sent it down, unlike other empires that the rangers faced.

"I am going… to tear this whole damn town apart," yelled Catical. The car, which was white with red stripes landed on the ground. He looked to see something blue sparkle on the ground, "What's this?"

He looked at it and he strapped it around his tail, "Perfect."

He got in the car and headed toward Rustboro City. He yelled once he reached the city limits. He launched red beams, causing a couple of buildings to fall down. No sooner Matt got in the company car, he saw another monster.

"Did he die?" asked Matt, "Grr… Shift Into Turbo!"

He went to get his key. However, there was no blue aura. He looked down to see that his morpher was not there, "Shit! What did I do?"

He drove toward Meteor Falls, after being pulled over by Officer Jenny because he began to speed thirty miles over the speed limit. He walked toward the garage and headed up the stairs toward the command center. Amii, Danny, Jack, and Jenna looked at him in anger. Mika looked at him, "We tried calling you."

"Anyway," said Claydol, "Catical Racer is attacking, I guess he's kind of angry that Matt killed his brother!"

Matt nodded, "Wow."

Amii, Danny, Jack, and Jenna looked at Matt, "Let's go!" yelled Danny.

Matt turned to Danny, "I can't."

Jack looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Matt pointed to his left wrist. Jack looked at him, "Where's your Turbo Morpher?"

"Um… I don't know," said Matt. His face was red with a smile grinning from ear to ear. The rangers stood in front of him, and all were angry.

"WHAT?" yelled the rangers, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Matt looked at them. He sat down and cringed. Danny looked at him as they turned toward the screen. They took out their Turbo Keys and revealed their Turbo Morphers.

"Let's go!" yelled Danny, "Shift into Turbo!"

The four rangers transformed and they headed down toward Rustboro City, where they went to stop this monster. Matt sat down in anger, "Why did I do such a thing?"

Outside in Rustboro City, Catical Racer started shooting beams at the auto shop. He ran as he grabbed a turbine from the store, "Perfect!"

Suddenly, a streak of red, green, yellow, and pink appeared in front. Danny stood in front and laughed, "So, the riders have sent a monster just to trash the place."

"My main job is to capture auto parts. Which is none of your concern to why I'm doing so," said Catical Racer.

"We'll find out eventually. But, give us back the turbine," said Jack.

Catical Racer laughed as he jumped on top of Jack. He bit Jack's left arm. The Green Ranger yelled in pain. Suddenly, Danny jumped up to fire his Auto Blaster. Catical Racer escaped just in time as Danny shot Jack in the chest. Jack yelled as he got up, "Idiot!"

"Sorry," said Danny, getting Jack up. Suddenly, Catical Racer jumped up and attacked Amii and Jenna. Both tried to stop him, but he was too fast for the untrained eye.

"Damn," said Amii, "Jenna, use your bow!"

"Okay," said Jenna, "Chaser Bow!"

She aimed at Catical Racer and pulled the arrow. The racer dodged it and it hit some building.

"Okay, that's it," said Amii. She jumped up to tackle him, but she fell and landed on her face as the monster kept speeding up.

"If Matt was here, the Turbo RAM would be formed by now," said Jack. He put his hand on his head.

"Well, let's not just sit here," said Danny.

They turned to see Catical Racer head straight past Rustboro City. The rangers got into their Turbo Karts and began pursuit. They had to stop speedy rider before things got out of hand. However, he stole the turbine for something really important.

_(A blue zigzag line appears with the Gyarados. The word 'TURBO' appears. Signaling a commercial break)_

**Danny: **Is this on?

**Blaze: **Yep.

**Danny: **Sweet. Anyway, 12 episodes from now, we are going to celebrate Hoenn's 200th Episode! We will be talking about our favorite adventures, our weird adventures and something else which will take place later in the series… which I won't say.

**Jack:**We will have guest stars from your favorite ranger stories come back to visit and their experiences… and what they are doing now…

**Amii: **In addition, we hope to have speeches from all the authors who contributed to the series…

**Jenna: **Hopefully… we could get some speeches.

**Matt: **And we will talk about how this series ACTUALLY started and where did this series come from for the people that are reading this right now.

**Mika: **Also, we will talk about what will happen to the future of Season 5 and not a preview, but supposedly what Season 6 is going to bring if written.

**Danny: **So join us when Poke Rangers Turbo reaches Episode 20. Thank you!

_(The blue zigzag appears again, signaling the end of the commercial break)_

Matt sat down and put his head on the table, "I was an idiot. I should've called for back-up. But, I was being overconfident."

"Now," said Mika, walking toward him, "It's not that you're overconfident, you're not using your head."

Matt looked at her. The retired ranger was right about what she said, "Rangers often used their brains to fight. Now, Matt, I know you're smarter than that."

"Then, why did you lose the morpher?" asked Mika.

"Because, I was excited that I defeated a stupid rat rider all by myself," said Matt. He got up and began to sniffle, "Because of me, I have no power to defeat the riders. I can't help my friends! What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, in that case," said Mika, "Don't twiddle your thumbs. Go out and slain some Rider butt!"

Matt looked at her and nodded. She was right after all. He headed toward where the backpacks are and he took a spare Auto Blaster. He turned to her, "Thanks."

Mika smiled as she winked, "Go get him."

Pegasus walked down the stairs and turned to Mika, "I heard he lost the morpher. Is that true?"

"Yeah," said Mika, "However, I gave him some advice."

"About?" asked Pegasus.

"Sit. I'll explain," said Mika with a smile.

"Explain?" asked Pegasus.

The two sat down together. Mika went underneath the table and pulled out a huge bottle of water, "Care for water? This came all the way from Kanto's Mt. Moon."

"Sure," said Pegasus.

She poured a drink for Pegasus. She gave the drink to him as she sat down. She breathed in a huge sigh as she drank the glass, "Let me explain. A loss morpher doesn't mean Matt can't fight."

"Yes, it does!" said Pegasus, "Is that why you sent him out?"

Mika nodded, "Yeah."

"Why, Mika?" asked Pegasus.

Mika sighed, "You don't know me as well as you think."

Pegasus looked at her, "You were a ranger were you?"

Mika nodded, "Yep. I was the original Black Ranger."

Pegasus nodded, "Why didn't you take the Blue Ranger powers?"

Mika looked at him, "Honestly. I feel like I should be on the sidelines this time. I chose to do so. My ranger days are over, for the moment. I just give advice, just like Matt."

"Why did you give Matt advice?" asked Pegasus.

"Because, I almost went through something similar, well, the team did. When we first moved into this place, we lost our powers. We had to power up using the Overtech Crystal. We fought without uniforms a couple of times. It showed us that even though we may not have our powers, we can still fight for justice," said Mika with a smile.

Pegasus looked at her. She looked at him. It seemed to Mika that Pegasus understood the concept. He looked at her, "I guess when it comes down to it, we fight for justice, even without powers."

Mika smiled as she got up from the chair, "I've learned that… a long time ago… thanks to an old friend."

Pegasus watched as she left the room. He sighed as he turned on the viewing screen. He stood in shock as the Turbo Rangers fell to their knees. He gasped seeing Catical Racer take out its axe.

"I'm not giving up any auto parts," he said.

He raised his axe. The Turbo Rangers went to attack, when suddenly a blue beam shot Catical's hand. His axe flew out and landed on the dirt. He turned to see Matt with an Auto Blaster.

"Matt! What are you doing?" asked Danny.

Jack looked at him with a surprised look, "Why?"

Matt turned to Jack, "Jack, I've sat down on the sidelines for too long. There's no way I'm going to let you four sit here and fight this monster! He's my problem!"

Matt eyed Catical Racer. The obnoxious monster yelled as he raised his axe. Matt kicked the monster in the face. The monster fell and landed on the ground. He rolled on his stomach and too Matt's surprise, he saw a blue sparkle on his tail.

"My morpher," said Matt. He headed toward Catical, when suddenly Mightarow punched him out of the way. The rangers picked Matt up. Mightarow took out a red mushroom, "Here," he said.

Catical Racer bit into the mushroom. A huge red aura appeared as he transformed into a 2009 Toyota RAV-4 SUV. The rangers looked up to see that this monster meant business. Mightarow turned around laughing, "I guess we just wanted to send the monster for shits and giggles."

"Shits and giggles?" asked Matt. He went to pick up his communicator when suddenly, it flicked out of his hand and landed on the dirt. Mightarow punched Matt a couple of times. He then threw him over to the wall. Matt yelled as he hit a huge wall and landed on the ground. His face had bruises with blood trickling down from his mouth. Danny went to pick up Matt's communicator, but as a result, Guzzlers came down from the sky. Jenna and Amii fought the Guzzlers using the Turbo Swords. Each slice caused the Guzzlers to fall down. Amii then decided to take things to the next level.

"Rolling Batons!" she yelled.

She electrocuted them with her attacks. She combined the batons together and a spear came up, "Thunder!"

A huge lightning bolt came out of the sky. Dark clouds covered the sky as Guzzlers were electrocuted by yellow lightning bolts. Amii laughed as that was done, "Finished!"

Jenna took out her Chaser Bow. She slashed each Guzzler with the bow. She kicked a Guzzler in the face. A pink arrow came out, "Chaser Bow! Razor Arrows!"

A gust of wind came out with arrows poking out. The Guzzlers yelled as they fell down and exploded into a million pieces. Jack and Danny jumped toward Mightarow. Mightarow yelled as he fell down. Matt looked up to see Catical Racer's car shoot Hyper Beams to destroy some of the forest. He saw his wrist communicator. He jumped up and grabbed it before the Guzzlers could reach him. He headed toward the forest. He put the communicator on and transformed it into the Turbo Morpher, "Shift into Turbo!"

He transformed into his suit, "Turbo Garage!"

Mika smiled and got over to the zord bay controls. She opened the cave, which caused a huge garage to appear.

"Wave Blaster Turbo Zord, launch!" she said.

The Gyarados-RV Hybrid launched and headed straight toward Catical. Matt got into the zord and activated his key, "Let's go!"

Catical Racer launched a Hyper Beam at the zord. Wave Blaster, however, went through it, with rough bumps from impacted hits.

"Okay," said Catical, "Quick Attack!"

Quickly, Wave Blaster split into two. Catical yelled as he passed them. He crushed into the wall. The Wave Blaster turned around and began to go green.

"Outrage!" yelled Matt.

The zord transformed into Gyarados and tackled Catical in the face. Catical yelled as he transformed back into the monster, "Damn you!"

He smacked Gyarados with his tail. Matt yelled as he fell backwards, "Guys, I need your help!"

Danny turned around as he fought Mightarow. The Wave Blaster was on the ground, in Pokemon form. Catical Racer was hovering over the zord. He turned to Jack, "Go help him!"

"Green Demolisher!" yelled Jack.

The Tyranitar-Truck hybrid zord came out of the garage. Jack landed in the cockpit and transformed, "Let's see if you like this," said Jack, "Faint Attack!"

He disappeared into thin air. Catical looked around when suddenly he was attacked by Jack's attack. The monster yelled as he released a green gem, "No!"

The rangers looked to see a revived Ratical Racer, "So, Blue! Think you could beat me?"

"He's back," said Matt, getting up on his feet with the zord. Jack turned to his communicator, "Danny, get your zords now!"

Danny laughed on the intercom, "I knew you were going to say that."

Jack and Matt turned to see the other three Turbo Zords head toward them. Ratical Racer and Catical Racer turned into the RAV-4s and did something the rangers did not expect.

"Let's combine!"

The two RAV-4s combined, one on top of the other. Catical's legs came out with Ratical's arms coming out of it. A huge robotic head appeared with a huge axe.

"What do you think? We are the Raticatical Megazord!" said both riders.

"How did they?" asked Matt.

"I have no idea," said Jack.

"We can stop them," said Danny, "Turbo Megazord!"

The five zords transformed into vehicles and combined. The Turbo Megazord jumped up from the ground as the Raticatical Megazord slashed their stomach. The Turbo Megazord fell down. However, it came forward laying down.

"Hydro Kick!" yelled Matt.

The rat robot was sent into the air. The Turbo Megazord's chest opened up, "Solar Hyper Beam!" yelled Jack.

A white and orange beam combined causing the Raticatical Megazord to fall down. Smoke was appearing out of it as both riders tried to get themselves up. However, they never expected something… quick.

"Turbo Megasword… Turbo Spinout!" yelled Danny.

In a flash, the Megazord destroyed the Rat Riders. In one shot, they exploded into a million pieces.

"I guess Sneazette will have my head," said Mightarow, "Whatever, I shouldn't have been drinking anyway."

He disappeared into the darkness.

Seashore House…

The sun began to set down on the wonderful place the teenagers would often hang out. There, Matt and the other rangers walked into the doors of the Seashore House.

"I hope you learned your lesson," said Danny.

"Oh, I did," said Matt, "What was I thinking? I'll make sure the communicator is on me at all costs."

"Please," said Jack, "Derik didn't pass the power on to you because of how strong you are. You got to use your head. You're smart."

"I know," said Matt.

"Then, make sure you don't lose it," said Jenna from behind.

Amii nodded, "Yeah."

Matt nodded, "Okay."

He sat down and looked at his left wrist, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" asked Jack.

Matt began searching in his pockets, "My morpher!"

A snicker occurred. Jack turned to see Danny laughing away as he took the communicator, "Wondering when you were going to figure it out."

Matt sighed, "Danny."

Jack and Danny laughed as they through Matt's morpher around the table. Matt just sat there and laughed as it went around. He didn't want to make a scene.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Matt: So, what is this?**_

_**Amii: It's the Air-Max 2000! This should help you!  
**_

_**Matt: Thanks…**_

_**Sneazette: That Air-Max 2000 will cause bikes to fly… **_

_**Matt: I'm going up in the air!**_

_**Amii: MATT! **_

**Chapter 9: Biocyclogical Control**

A/N: Surprised, huh? Well, I apologize for the crappy storylines that have been written. However, I plan to make a twist within the story soon. I have things planned for this series that probably would blow your mind! Meanwhile, have a great Easter.


	9. Bicyclogical

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 9! Hopefully, the next two storylines are easy to do. Here we go!

"Come on," said Matt, taking out a wet cloth. He decided to scrub his new Mach Bike, for today was the race down Cycling Road for prize money that could go to whatever he wanted. He was chuckling as he scrubbed every inch of the bike, making it so clean that he could see his reflection. He sighed as he continued to scrub it. He sighed as he continued scrubbing vigorously. He then heard tapping from behind. Matt turned around. Amii was there with the tire parts for the bike.

"If you are going to bike, you might as well get new tires before you go," said Amii.

"Thank you," said Matt. He looked at Amii.

"What?" asked Amii.

"You used to be so stuck-up about you. What made you get into cars in the first place?" asked Matt.

"Well, after the Machine Fortress, Danny wanted to start a business temporarily so we would have money to go on the trip, once peace was restored on the planet. Besides, before he went in the Hoenn League, he managed a shop by himself that consisted of fixing cars. He was very good at it," said Amii, "That's why I learned so much. Now, he just test drives new models that we get from Silph and the big organizations around the world to see if these things need help, etc."

Matt nodded as he put the towel back into the bucket. He took it out and squeezed the excess water. He continued to scrub. Amii looked at his work, "This looks really good. What are you using?"

"Some wax from the garage," said Matt.

Amii nodded and looked at the sprays. It was actually… oil. She turned to Matt, "That's not wax."

"Then, what is it?" asked Matt. He looked at it and gasped, "Oil? DAMN!"

He went to go find a rag, when suddenly, he tackled a torch gun. The torch gun ignited the oil. Fire ignited. The alarm sounded. Claydol and Pegasus arrived with the fire extinguisher and they put the flame out. Matt looked in agony, "NO!"

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears on wheels and then scurries away with smoke appearing. The Turbo Zords come out of the smoke)_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own them)_

_**Chapter 9: Bicyclogical**_

Reckless Sphere…

"I'll raise you two hundred," said Mightarow, putting the chips in the middle of the table. It was Wednesday night, poker night.

"You know?" asked Magbomb, "We have been playing for an hour. We should have a plan by now."

Sneazette groaned as she walked down the stairs. Ronnie, Mightarow, and Magbomb realized how concerned she was as she sat down. She put her head on the table and moaned. Mightarow went to touch her, but she smacked his hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Magbomb.

"King Speed called," said Sneazette.

"What did the boss of the Reckless Riders have to say?" asked Ronnie.

"He wanted to know what was taking so long. Why Earth isn't destroyed," said Sneazette.

_Sneazette's Quarters…_

_Sneazette was doing her nails when suddenly she heard the phone ring. She walked to her desk and picked up the phone._

"_Commander Sneazette of the Reckless Riders, we raid anytime anywhere," she said._

"_SNEAZETTE!" a voice roared._

"_King Speed," said Sneazette. She breathed a huge sigh as she held the phone to her ear, "How may I help you?"_

"_I did a crew manifest on the Reckless Sphere. I noticed that there are fewer riders than last year. Care to explain?" asked King Speed._

"_Well, uh, you see, uh… some of our riders were destroyed," said Sneazette._

"_How?" asked King Speed._

"_The… Poke Rangers," said Sneazette._

"_WHAT? THE POKE RANGERS? YOU MEAN THE COLORED FREAKS THAT DEFEATED DAWSON, MARIAH AND BARONAW?" asked King Speed._

"_Yeah," she said._

"_I'm calling for help my dear. In the meantime, my orders: kill the rangers. How's that plan for the new zord coming along?" asked King Speed._

"_We just finished the legs," said Sneazette, "We have decided to obtain parts from Earth, since they have a lot of resources we could use. But, the rangers have foiled my plans… I tried stealing from the Game Corner and I even decided to send two drunken monsters to tear the town apart and obtain them."_

"_Well, I want you to destroy them, immediately," said King Speed._

Back at the table…

"Destroy them?" asked Magbomb, drinking another bottle of tequila. Sneazette put it down, "Yes."

"Shouldn't we get the part?" asked Mightarow.

Sneazette threw Mightarow's cards at him. Mightarow fell backwards, "HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT IF WE HAVE FIVE COLORED BRATS IN THE WAY?"

Ronnie sighed as he walked to the viewing screen. He then saw Matt getting a new bike. He turned to the others, "Matt… he seems to be most vulnerable."

"Oh," said Sneazette, "How?"

"He's the new Blue Ranger," said Ronnie, "Let's pick on the weak. Since Matt does not know how to deal with stronger things yet, I say we play around with him by sending down a monster."

"Bad plan," said Sneazette, smacking him with a dart.

"Wait a minute," said Mightarow, "What about disguising him? Ronnie, wasn't there a race down at some place in Hoenn today?"

Ronnie nodded as he took out a white flyer. Mightarow snatched it and laughed, "I know how we can get Matt. We are going to use an air spray. The bike will control Matt. Matt won't be able to leave. However, if we send a rider to sell it to him, he could be a prototype for others once this plan goes in effect."

"I love your idea. Execute at once," said Sneazette.

"Right!" said Mightarow, turning to Magbomb. Magbomb knew what to do. After all, he was a genius at what he was doing. Making another rider to destroy the new ranger was exactly what they wanted to do in the first place, they just didn't know how to do it. With the bicycle, it would work with ease.

"Okay, it's time for another rider to be made," said Magbomb, "Now…"

Meanwhile, at Cycling Road, there were groups of cyclists all ready to go to bike. Matt was extremely happy with what was going on in front of him with the competition ready to go. He had his bike fixed and ready to go. He turned to see Amii, who was training him for this competition. She patted him on the back and smiled.

"You're going to do fine," she said, with a smile.

The Yellow Turbo Ranger walked past him and walked off the line. Matt sighed as he looked at his bike. He then felt poking. He turned around to see a huge salesman with a great smile.

"How would you like a last-minute finisher?" asked the salesman.

Matt sighed, "Uh, why?"

"Here!" yelled the salesman. The salesman threw a silver can. He looked at him seriously, "What is this?"

"The air spray which can make your bike in tip-top shape," said the salesman smiling.

"I don't need an aerosol," said Matt.

"Come on!" yelled the salesman, "It's for free."

Matt looked at him, "Fine. But, I'm only doing this to shut you up."

Matt instantly grabbed the aerosol and sprayed the can. Instantly, the bike was good as new. Suddenly, the announcer was heard. Everyone got on their bikes. Amii watched as Matt got on his bike. The salesman grinned as he saw Matt getting ready to go. The green flag went and the bikes raced down the hill. Matt was impressed as he raced down the hill so fast. Others watched as he kept passing them in a quick one shot. He saw the finish line. He tried to brake. Amii watched as he tried to stop the bike. It didn't work, the brakes were demolished. Matt yelled as he fell off the Cycling Road course and continued driving at a fast pace like a car. Amii reached for her communicator and went into the trees, "Matt! Come in!"

Suddenly, a sinister laugh occurred. Amii turned to see the salesman. The salesman was walking with the aerosol in her hand with a bike like drawing. Amii sighed as she walked toward the salesman, getting close to him. The salesman turned around and looked at her. Amii was then kicked in the face by him.

"I had a feeling," she said.

The salesman laughed as he turned into a humanoid Drifblim with a black jacket and Seviper like arms and legs.

"My name is Drift-O-Zone," he yelled.

"Look, Rider! What have you done to Matt?" Amii demanded.

Drift-O-Zone laughed, "Okay, like I'm going to tell you!"

"That bike polisher did more than just polish a bike," said Amii, "You know something!"

Drift-O-Zone opened its mouth. A dark ball came out of his mouth and launched it Amii. Amii dodged it and a huge explosion occurred.

"That's it!" said Amii, "Shift Into Turbo!"

She revealed her Turbo Morpher and took out her Turbo Key. She inserted the key into the morpher and turned it. She transformed into her suit.

"What? A Poke Ranger?" yelled Drift-O-Zone.

She took out her Auto Blaster, "Auto Blaster!"

A yellow beam came out of her blaster. Drift-O-Zone took out his left hand and reflected the attack back. Amii yelled as she fell down and landed on the ground. Amii groaned as she got up.

"Rolling Batons!" she yelled.

She slashed the monster in the face with the batons. Suddenly, a group of Guzzlers came up from either end of the trees. Amii looked in horror as she went to fight the grunts.

"There's too many," she said. She kicked one of them in the face. She jumped up and kicked another Guzzler. However, a group pushed her down. Amii tried to fight them off, but there were too many. Suddenly, a pink beam shot down a group of Guzzlers. Amii looked to see Jenna with her Chaser Bow.

"Jenna!" screamed Amii.

Jenna ran toward Amii and picked her up. Jenna sighed as she looked at Amii. Amii smiled as she turned to see Drift-O-Zone launch another shadow ball. The two ducked.

"Thunderbolt!" yelled Amii, she put her batons in an 'x' formation and a huge lightning bolt came out of her batons. Drift-O-Zone yelled as he felt the shock. Jenna jumped up with her Chaser Bow. One end was glowing pink.

"Aerial Ace!" yelled Jenna. Her bow crashed on top of Drift-O-Zone and Drift-O-Zone was slaughtered by Jenna's bow. Drift-O-Zone then disappeared into the darkness.

"What was that all about?" asked Jenna.

"Come on. We got to get to Meteor Falls," said Amii.

Meteor Falls…

"Okay," said Pegasus, "What happened and say it very slow."

"Matt tried out for this competition. He won the race. However, the bike won't stop. I found out that a rider known as Drift-O-Zone is the cause of this problem," said Amii.

"This problem?" asked Pegasus, "Oh Arceus."

"What's worse is that he has a gas contained aerosol to polish vehicles," said Amii.

"When really, Matt can't stop the bike," said Jenna.

"This is going to be a hard task to stop Matt," said Pegasus. He sighed, "This is going to be hard."

"Hard? Oh yeah, hard," said Amii, laughing, "We can stop a bike."

Jenna looked at Amii, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Well, what do you have in mind?" asked Amii.

Suddenly, the door opened. The two turned to see Jack and Danny, wearing dirty jump suits and were carrying tools. Jack looked at Amii. Amii covered her nose.

"You guys smell like oil," said Amii.

Jack looked at her, "I noticed. Where's Matt? Oh yeah, he's at the Cycling Road Competition!"

"Well, there's a problem," said Jenna.

Danny looked at the two of them, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Pegasus yelled in happiness. The rangers looked at him as he activated the screen. Matt screamed as he began to bike down toward Mauville City. He couldn't brake for whatever reason. Drif-O-Zone, however, was watching as he took all the bikes at the Bike Shop and sprayed them with that aerosol.

"He has a can that can cause bikes to have a mind of its own?" asked Jack, "That's just sick."

Danny looked at Jack, "Well, I'll go find out what the matter is. You guys try to stop Matt from pedaling toward danger."

"He's heading toward Lavaridge, what could go wrong?" asked Amii.

Pegasus looked at her and her face turned to see a huge cliff toward the desert. And Matt was heading toward it.

"You better get in those Karts and try to stop Matt," said Pegasus.

Suddenly, Claydol walked down the stairs, yawning, "Why didn't anybody wake me up? MATT!"

He looked to see the bike continue to accelerate toward the cliff. Danny looked at the others, "Everyone, let's go!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

The keys were activated and inserted into their morphers. Quickly, the four transformed into rangers. Danny ran down the stairs and hopped into his Turbo Kart. He quickly sped down toward Mauville. Drift-O-Zone, who was there at the time went to go on his purple motorcycle when suddenly Danny pulled the trigger. A red beam came out of his Turbo Kart, popping his tires.

"Okay, Rider, hands up!" said Danny.

"What?" asked Drift-O-Zone, "I was just… running away."

Danny hopped out of his kart. He looked at Drift-O-Zone with anger, "You can run, but you are going to have to fight me!"

Drift-O-Zone sprayed his aerosol. A bike appeared in front of Danny as he started running away. Danny hopped on the Turbo Kart and began pursuit. They headed toward Route 118. Danny, however stopped and Drift-O-Zone flew across the river.

"Damn!" yelled Danny.

Meanwhile, at the desert, Matt yelled as he reached for the cliff. He closed his eyes, thinking it was the end. However, Matt was tackled by Jack. Jack grabbed him as the bike fell and landed on the ground, it then exploded.

"Jack," said Matt, "Thanks."

Jack looked at him, "Are you okay?"

"I will be," said Matt, "I guess that was the Reckless Riders."

"You bet," said Amii.

Suddenly, Danny's communication signal popped in, "I couldn't get the rider. Is Matt alive?"

"Yeah," said Matt.

"Good to hear. Let's meet back at Meteor Falls," said Danny.

Matt took out his morpher and transformed. His Turbo Kart appeared in front of him. Matt led the way, following Jack, Amii, and Jenna. The four left the cliffs and continued traveling toward the base.

Reckless Sphere…

"Damn! Matt was saved," said Sneazette, "One less ranger… one less ranger."

"Relax," said Ronnie, laughing, "Let Drift-O-Zone do his thing. You just get the part you need for your zord."

"Right," said Sneazette, "We are sending random monsters down just to get zord parts. How fun! How's your zord coming along?"

"It's done," said Magbomb, "It's done. All we need to is do is get Sneazette a zord part and then I can do the download."

"What download?" asked Mightarow.

"Fusion," said Magbomb.

The three looked at the bartender as he went into his chambers. What did he mean by fusion?

Meteor Falls…

Matt opened a bottle of water and began to drink the whole thing. He was exhausted from the biking that just happened.

"So," said Matt, "We are up against a monster that inflates. Damn…"

"We can stop him," said Jack, "But, how are we going to?"

Danny looked at Matt and the others. He then turned to Pegasus and Claydol. He walked around in circles and he sat down. After thoughts ran through his head, he suddenly looked up.

"Of course! That's it!" said Danny, "Matt, I need your assistance!"

Matt looked at Danny. He turned to Amii and smiled, "Relax."

Fallarbor Town…

People screamed as Drift-O-Zone raided another auto parts store. He materialized the vital part Magbomb needed and he continued to spray aerosols. This time, it was used on cars. People got into cars and turned them on. Accidents occurred and some caused explosions, causing many deaths. He laughed as he continued biking toward the mountain. However, he stopped and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Danny and Matt on two bikes: the Mach Bike and the Acro Bike. Drift-O-Zone continued to pedal faster. The two used the ends of their bikes and Drift-O-Zone flew into the air and landed on one of the rocky platforms. Matt jumped up and kicked the monster in the face.

"It's time for you to go back to the place you came from… or you can die here. Your choice!" said Matt.

"I don't think there's an option," said Drift-O-Zone.

Matt took out his key, "Shift Into Turbo!"

Jenna, Amii, and Jack watched as Matt began to fight Drift-O-Zone alone. Drift-O-Zone withdrew a huge staff. Matt withdrew his Turbo Sword. Jack looked at Danny. Danny put his hand up, "It's important that Matt fights on his own. Besides, he needs the practice."

Jack looked at Danny, "What do you mean? When we became rangers, we fought together."

"True. But, it's important to have a balanced team," said Danny, "Being a Poke Ranger… is like a training a Pokemon team. You should know that already."

Jack looked at Danny and then at the battle, "I never thought of that when I was leader."

Matt jumped on top of the staff. Drift-O-Zone looked at him with anger, "Get off my staff."

"Gladly," said Matt.

He did consecutive flips. The monster yelled as he fell and landed on the ground. Matt's hands began to glow green and he began to thrust forward with both hands, "Dragon Rage!"

A green flame attacked Drift-O-Zone. Drift-O-Zone yelled as he fell down on the dirt. Matt took out the Turbo Sword and pulled the trigger. A blue beam came out of the sword.

"Dragon Strike!" yelled Matt. Drift-O-Zone was damaged. He yelled as Matt's sword disappeared. He went to attack again when suddenly a Shadow Ball came out and hit Matt.

"Matt!" yelled Jack.

Suddenly, Drift-O-Zone looked at the rangers, "You made me mad… that's it!"

He took out a red mushroom and ate the whole thing. He began to transform into a… purple Honda S-2000 with a Drifblim symbol. He then transformed into his robot form.

"So, you want to play with me, eh?" asked Drift-O-Zone, "How about some carbon emissions!"

Suddenly, he released black smog out of his mouth. The four rangers ran away, coughing their brains out. Matt hid underneath the rock, "Pegasus, launch them."

Drift-O-Zone laughed, "You just got o… OW!"

He felt a blast of fire come from behind. He turned around and looked in shock. Danny looked at Matt and then saw the five Turbo zords. The five stopped. Matt got into his zord and the others climbed in via ladders on the sides of their zords. Danny hopped into his zord cockpit with the others.

"Okay," said Danny, "Shift into Turbo!"

The four transformed in their cockpits. Matt inserted the key, "Race Fusion! Turbo Megazord!"

The five vehicles transformed into the Turbo Megazord. The Turbo Megazord struck a fighting pose. Danny switched with Matt. Matt used the main controls, "Let's finish him."

Drift-O-Zone launched a Shadow Ball. The Megazord jumped up and kicked the monster in the face. Jack looked at Matt as he took the joystick.

"Jenna, I need all power to the left arm," said Matt.

Jenna nodded, "Okay."

"Falcon Punch!" yelled Matt.

The left arm began to glow pink. A huge blast of wind came out of the arm. The monster fell down as he felt the intensity. Drift-O-Zone transformed into a car and began to drive away.

"I don't think so," said Matt, "Jack, activate the Solar Beams."

Jack pressed a couple of buttons, "Solar Beams, online."

"Fire!" yelled Matt.

A white beam came out of the Megazord. Drift-O-Zone fell down and landed on the ground in pain. Danny turned to Matt, "Let's do it."

"Okay, Turbo Megasword!" said Danny.

The Turbo Megasword appeared. Drift-O-Zone looked at the Megazord as it began to go full speed.

"For the win!" said Matt, "Turbo Spinout!"

The Megazord began to develop a hurricane like effect as it began to spin around. In five seconds, the monster yelled as it fell down and landed on the ground. A huge explosion occurred. The Turbo Megazord did its finishing pose.

Reckless Sphere…

"Man, just when things were going well. Look at all the fires we caused," yelled Sneazette.

Magbomb nodded, "Yeah… anyway, Sneazette come into the mecha bay."

Sneazette looked at Magbomb. The other two came with her. They were shocked to see all three zords. One was Mightyena's, the other was an Aggron version of the Ford Lighting and Sneazette's was a Volkswagen with the Sneasel touch.

"Excellent," she said, snickering, "Okay, rangers. Prepare to meet your match."

Seashore House…

"Okay," said Matt, "I'm not doing that again for a while. Today was too much."

"I agree," said Amii, looking at Matt.

Jack looked at Matt and Amii, "Why should I agree to this?"

"I don't know," said Danny, "Think about it. Matt nearly died today. But, you proved something to me."

"What?" asked Matt.

"You definitely gained battle experience after today," said Danny with a smile. Matt punched him in the shoulder, "Thanks, pal."

Jack looked at him though, "But next time, Danny stays in the captain's chair for the Megazord."

The five laughed, suddenly they saw Geki and Sid, wearing blue shirts, black pants and black shoes with golden badges.

"Officer Limestone?" asked Amii.

Geki laughed, "Yeah… Um, we are officers now of the police academy at Slateport University."

"Who made you go on duty?" asked Amii.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Amii turned around to see a teenager… well, more of a young adult. He had brown short hair, brown eyes and was wearing a police officer uniform.

"I'm Sergeant Skycloud. I attend Slateport University and am drill sergeant of the Police Academy for cadets. Is there a problem with that?" asked the officer.

Amii looked at him with a weird look.

**End of Chapter…**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Spencer: You were speeding! **_

_**Amii: Excuse me?**_

_**Jenna: Who does he think he is?**_

_**Jack: Hmm…**_

_**Sneazette: Yay, now we can demolish that Megazord!**_

_**(Turbo Megazord falls down)**_

**Chapter 10: Civil Duties Part 1**

A/N: Well, we are talking about car themed things in this series, what's wrong with showing our pride for cars? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Monsters Needed: Review/PM ME for details


	10. Civil Duty Part 1

A/N: Finally, a two parter. Hopefully, you guys all enjoy this. There will be a lot of things going on here. So, hopefully you understand.

**Last time on Poke Rangers…**

The Reckless Riders invade Earth after the Machine Fortress was destroyed. Pegasus warns the rangers and Matt takes Derik's place to help the other rangers. They get new zords and weapons and they have destroyed rider after rider. Now, Amii meets Spencer Skycloud, an officer. What conflict could occur? Find out on Poke Rangers Hoenn: Chapter 190!

_(The five cars screech as they head toward the screen)_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo! **_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own them)_

_**Chapter 10: Civil Duties Part 1**_

"So?" asked Amii, "I never had a problem with that."

The officer looked at her, "I think you do."

Amii looked at the others. The rangers shook their heads. Suddenly, their communicators began beeping.

"Pardon me," said Amii, "I think I have something I need to do."

She walked away from the three officers and the five headed toward the back. The police officer, suspicious walked toward the back and hid to see the five grouped around.

"Yes?" asked Danny.

"I am having the willies here rangers. Get to Meteor Falls right away," said Claydol.

The officer turned, "Rangers?"

He then saw a flash of lightning. Colors of red, blue, green, yellow, and pink flew out of the Seashore House, heading toward their destination. Suddenly, he felt poking.

"Bro, are you okay?" asked a girl's voice.

Officer Skycloud turned around to see a girl, who had long brown hair, blue eyes and wore a yellow t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

"Violet, leave. I'm on an investigation," said the officer.

"Spencer, I think you were eavesdropping on private conversations more than just investigating," said Violet.

Spencer sighed, "Violet… whatever."

He walked away from the back and headed toward Geki and Sid, who were looking at the crowds, doing their job, even though they did have silly grins plastered to their faces.

Meteor Falls…

"So," said Danny, "What's up?"

Matt nodded in response as he looked at Claydol, "Seriously? Better not be another rider attack!"

"Well," said Pegasus, "Claydol and I never told you, didn't we?"

"Nope," said Claydol, sighing. The Turbo Rangers looked at each other and then at the two of them.

"Apparently, we have looked at our sensors and stuff. There has been a reason why the riders have been sending some of their weakest riders," said Pegasus.

"Well?" asked Amii, looking at Pegasus.

Pegasus sighed, "Apparently, if I remember correctly, their forces are getting stronger."

"Stronger?" asked Matt, "The enemies are nothing but drunks."

"True, but I guess you didn't hear the bad news. Apparently, there has been a message sent to some of the planets that have been conquered but not yet blown up. There are some riders, stronger than the ones we have seen," said Pegasus.

"So, what are you saying?" asked Jack, "They called for reinforcements?"

"That's pretty lame," said Jenna, "Then again, they can't even come down and fight just like the previous villains. It's sort of sad."

Danny nodded, "Agreeable."

The five rangers then looked at the paper. There were big headlines that were written:

**AUTO PARTS STOLEN!**

"Who has been stealing auto parts?" asked Danny.

Matt looked at the paper and began to think. He then began to think of what happened…. Jack and the casino…. The rampage in Rustboro… and Matt's escapade, and then he thought of the Hyena Racer that Mightarow had. His eyes grew and turned to them.

"Suppose they were planning something and we were distracted?" asked Matt.

"What?" asked Jack.

"You mean… that the riders were stealing auto parts while we were fighting monsters?" asked Jenna, "Why do they need the auto parts for?"

Amii yawned, "That is what we need to find out."

Matt nodded as he got up and walked toward the door to the garage, "Well, I don't know about you guys. But, can we talk about this when I get out of school tomorrow? I had an exhausting day."

Amii nodded, "I'll drive him home."

Jenna looked at Amii and turned to Danny, "I guess I'll take these two with me."

Amii nodded in response, "If anything twisted happens… let us know."

Claydol smiled, "Will do."

Slateport City…

"So, it's this turn or the next turn," said Amii as she continued down the street.

"Second turn," said Matt. He yawned as he put his feet on the dashboard. Amii put his feet down.

"Please, not on my car," said Amii.

"Sorry," said Matt.

"Well, you need clean shoes," said Amii.

As they made a right turn on to a street, the sound of a police siren was heard. Amii looked in her rear view mirror to see a car with flashing lights. She pulled over and then realized that it was her that was being pulled over. Someone walked out of the car and looked at her with a flashlight.

"I need your license and your registration," said the officer.

Amii took the license and registration out of the car.

"Get out," said the officer.

Amii opened the door and got out of the car. The officer looked up. Amii looked in shock.

"YOU!" yelled Amii.

Spencer looked at her, "Look, lady. You know you were doing 30 in 15 mph zone?"

"Sorry, I wasn't aware of how fast I was going," said Amii.

Spencer looked at her as he wrote a speeding ticket. He gave it to her. Amii looked at the price and wrote a check out for that much and gave it to him, "Here."

"You must be wealthy," said Spencer.

Matt looked up as he got out of the car. Spencer turned to see Matt as he looked at him, "Spencer?"

Spencer looked at him, "Matt? Why are you with… her?"

"I had to get home and I needed a ride," said Matt.

Amii looked at Matt and then at Spencer, "I'm Amii. I'm sure you know that my family is the wealthiest in Slateport City."

"I'm Spencer," said Spencer, "Look, um, take the check back. I'll leave you with a warning. About earlier, I'm just doing my job and I didn't mean to be so up in your face."

Amii chuckled, "No need. I better drop off Matt. It's nice meeting you."

Spencer smiled as he walked toward the car. Amii sighed as she walked into the car, "He almost looks like Danny… but he's not as built as him."

She headed toward her car and started the engine. She drove two more houses and parked at Matt's house.

"So, how do you know Spencer?" asked Amii.

Matt sighed, "His sister told me about him. Violet is her name."

"Violet?" asked Amii. Matt nodded as he looked at her. She unlocked the doors.

Matt opened the door and turned to her, "Relax, Spencer is not a bad guy."

Amii looked at him, "Sure."

"I'm not kidding," said Matt.

"Well, duh," said Amii, "I know that. But, why should I believe you?"

Matt looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"Okay, maybe I should have not said a word," said Amii, sighing. Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred from in front of them. Amii screamed as the car drove into a wall. The house collapsed. There, Pokemon and people screamed as they covered themselves in bathrobes.

"Pardon us," said Amii. She wrote a check for $500,000,000 pokedollars and gave it to the head of the house, "There, I paid for the damages."

She got into the car and drove off. Matt covered his eyes as he couldn't believe she did such a thing. People screamed as they ran out of their houses. Explosions occurred from all over the place. Matt and Amii got out of their cars just in time to hear footsteps… large footsteps. They turned around and screamed to see a huge robot made by three cars.

"Ha ha! Slateport City! You will fall by the power of our new… Reckless Megazord!" yelled a sinister voice... which was feminine.

"Sneazette!" yelled Amii.

Suddenly, a green beam aimed at the ground. Ronnie, Sneazette, and Mightarow laughed as they took out the following: Mightarow's sword, Ronnie's new axe and Sneazette's whip.

"So, you finally decide to show your faces," said Amii, "You decided to send your riders to defeat us so that way you didn't have to, didn't you?"

"Well, that was Part 1," said Ronnie.

"Don't screw with me," yelled Matt.

Ronnie looked at Matt and laughed, "Blue… you can't defeat us, now that we have a robot."

Amii turned to Matt and the two nodded. The two struck their keys out and unleashed the Turbo Morphers. The two nodded as they went to morph.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

The two transformed and took out their weapons: The Rolling Batons and the Aqua Turbine Magnums.

"Are you sure you want to mess?" asked Amii.

"Everyone, let's go!" yelled Sneazette. She smacked her whip on the ground. Ronnie and Mightarow nodded as they ran toward Amii and Matt. Amii smacked Sneazette across the face with her baton. Amii kicked Sneazette across the face. However, Sneazette took out her whip and smacked Amii across the face. She then wrapped it around her neck. Amii screamed as she fell down and landed on the ground. Matt kicked Ronnie and Mightarow and blasted them with his guns. However, Mightarow jumped on top of Matt. He scratched Matt's chest with his left claw and then with his right claw, he went to slash his helmet. Suddenly, he saw a sword block the claw. Matt looked up to see Danny kick Mightarow in the face. Jenna and Jack jumped up and landed next to the three of them. Spencer, however, was in the background, watching the whole battle. He looked up to see their Megazord, "Holy…"

He then turned to see Sneazette laugh as she looked at the others, "Let's show them what this Reckless Megazord can really do."

Danny looked up, "You mean, you can combine?"

"Yep. We had help to do so," said Ronnie.

Suddenly, they teleported into their Megazord and their robot began crushing buildings and cities. The rangers turned to see the five Turbo Zords race toward the scene.

"Everyone, let's form the Turbo Megazord and finish the robot!" yelled Danny.

The five jumped into their zords and inserted the keys. The Turbo Megazord was formed. Spencer watched in awe as he saw a huge robot battle right before his eyes. He had seen the battles on the news, but not in front of him. He then turned to see a couple of Guzzlers rampaging houses. He ran toward the scene.

"All right," said Spencer, "Drop the items."

The Guzzler went to punch Spencer in the face. Spencer jumped up and kicked the Guzzler in the face. He punched another one behind him. He then kicked another one from behind. He looked up to see sparks fly from the Reckless Megazord.

"Let's do this!" said Sneazette, "Ice Whip!"

She smacked the whip across the Turbo Megazord. The Megazord fell backwards a little bit.

"Shields holding at 96 percent," said Amii.

"Okay," said Danny, "Matt, I-."

BOOM! The rangers fell out of their chairs as the whip slashed them a couple of times. Amii looked at the scanner.

"Shields down to 90 percent and whatever Sneazette is doing, she caused a huge hole," said Amii.

Jenna turned around, "Doing what?"

"Our shields are decreasing at a slow rate," said Amii.

Jack looked at her and then at the Megazord, "Okay. Solar Cannon!"

The Turbo Megazord's Solar Cannon fired at the Reckless Megazord. The Reckless Megazord fell backwards. Sneazette screamed as she got up and looked at Magborg, "I thought you made the adjustments similar to the Turbo Megazord?"

"I may have to look into it. Quickly, get out of there before they slaughter your vehicles," said Magborg.

The three bikers nodded and the Megazord split into the three cars. They floated back in space.

"Why are they retreating?" asked Danny, looking around. Suddenly, they heard the door slide open. The Turbo Rangers turned around to see Spencer.

"I knew it!" yelled Spencer, "Matt?"

Matt looked at Spencer and de-morphed in the Megazord cockpit. The four were surprised.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" asked Matt.

"I was curious," said Spencer.

Amii chuckled, "Well…"

Spencer closed his eyes as a yellow flash occurred. Amii sat down at her seat and put her feet on the back wall, "You should be careful of what you see. For who knows what will happen if you do something… stupid."

"Wait a minute! Amii? You're a ranger too?" asked Spencer, "I thought you guys mutated from Pokemon!"

"Nope, we're human," said Danny, demorphing.

"Yep," said Jack, doing the same thing.

"It's all true," said Jenna, transforming out.

Spencer walked down the steps toward the place where Danny controls. He was ecstatic, "Whoa, so this is the Turbo Megazord's cockpit. This feels so weird to be up here."

Danny nodded and turned to the others, "Um, as much as we want to stay and give you the tour. We got to get back to our hideout. I think you can find your way out."

Spencer nodded and headed toward the back. The doors slid open, suddenly Danny looked at Spencer, "Wait! Officer… Spencer?"

Amii nodded and turned to Spencer. Spencer turned around and looked at him.

"No one must know what happened here right now. What you saw was a secret. If anybody knows, there will be severe consequences," said Danny, "I'm sure you can keep that confidential."

Spencer nodded and disappeared into the doors. When they saw Spencer leave, they split into their zords and headed back toward Meteor Falls.

Reckless Sphere…

"Great," said Sneazette, "Our zords are not functioning."

Magborg sighed, "Well, you sent it down before I could give it upgraded weapons. Now that this Megazord is down, I got to do a quick repair of systems and upgrade the Megazord, thank you."

"Why don't we send down a rider?" asked Sneazette, "I mean it could give them a distraction."

Mightarow looked at her, "How big a distraction?"

"Let's just say, it will harm the police station," she said with a smile.

She went into the rider chambers. A couple of minutes later, a police officer like rider appeared. It was a Growlithe rider with a couple of pistols.

"Meet Officer Growlie," said Sneazette, "This rider has slaughtered democracy in many planets and caused anarchy. I'm sure if he held up the junior police academy, the junior police force could overthrow the government. While that happens, we will trash the Turbo Megazord."

_(Commercial Break)_

The next day, Matt walked into Slateport High. It was the final month of his junior year as he went to his locker. Suddenly, he heard the sound of giggling. He turned to see Angela and Violet, talking about the house party that was going to be thrown next week. He got his books and closed the locker. He headed toward the two of the ladies.

"Hey, ladies," said Matt.

"Hi, Matt. What are you up to today?" asked Angela, smiling.

"Uh, nothing. Once again," said Matt, "What are you guys doing this weekend?"

Violet and Angela looked at each other, "We are… having a house party. But, no geeks allowed."

The two ladies walked off, waved good-bye and headed toward the door. Matt's jaw dropped and he walked toward the door.

"I'm a geek? Sure, I have 3.8 GPA, and I work on technology… but a geek? No. That can't be."

Suddenly, he headed out the door and started to walk home. He looked at the trees and how they were blowing. He turned toward the police academy. He sighed as people were walking through. He then heard the sound of machine guns. He ran toward the gunshot area. He ducked and he looked up. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the hell? A rider?" asked Matt.

Officer Growlie took out its machine gun and threw the officers on the floor. Guzzlers were in police officer suits.

"All right, listen up. We are going to enforce the law and that will be… everyone that stands against us… dies. We are looking for five brats known as Poke Rangers," said Growlie, "Your job… is to find them and bring them here. Dead or alive…"

Matt gasped and went to back away when suddenly he bumped into somebody. He turned to see Spencer.

"Shh," said Spencer, "Come."

The two began to run away. Suddenly, Matt stepped on a tree branch, which made a huge snap. Officer Growlie looked to see Spencer and Matt run away. The Guzzlers took out their guns and began pulling the trigger. The two ducked as they dodged the powerful bullets.

"What's going on?" yelled Spencer.

"The Reckless Riders took over the police station. We're number 1 on the hitlist! Well, you aren't but I am!" yelled Matt.

Suddenly, Mightarow, Sneazette, and Ronnie jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Who are they?" asked Spencer.

"They are the ones causing the trouble," said Matt.

"Why, thanks for not introducing us!" said Sneazette, angrily.

Sneazette took out her whip, "You're so dead."

Spencer took out his Walther PP7, "Look. Drop them. You three are under arrest for harming the peace of this planet, this city, and region."

"Like you have the authority," said Ronnie, "That can't pierce us."

Suddenly, out of Matt's hand, a red pistol came out and he aimed it at Ronnie, "Don't push it… you metal-head freak."

Suddenly, Sneazette felt a vibration. She reached for her cell phone and opened it, "Yes? Okay!"

She pressed the button. A huge robot appeared. The Reckless Megazord stood, this time with new power. It carried a flamethrower and rocket launchers on its back.

"Now, with new upgrades!" she said.

The three jumped up and landed in the Megazord. Matt pushed Spencer out of the way, "Wave Blaster Turbo Zord!"

The Gyarados/RV Zord came running across. Matt jumped into his zord, "Shift Into Turbo!"

Spencer looked at the scene, "Damn."

The other zords soon came with the Wave Blaster. The five zords combined into the Turbo Megazord.

"Okay," said Amii, "Why didn't you call?"

"I was… going to," said Matt.

Danny looked at the area, "Look out!"

Suddenly, the Reckless Megazord smacked the Turbo Megazord in the chest so hard that the Megazord began flying. It landed on the ground. The Turbo Megazord got up on its feet. Suddenly, a million rockets came out of the Reckless Megazord, damaging the Turbo Megazord.

"Armor down to… 60 percent?" asked Amii.

"Solar Cannon!" yelled Jack.

The cannon shot the Reckless Megazord. The Reckless Megazord took a huge dent. The Turbo Megazord pulled out its Turbo Megasword.

"Turbo Spinout!" yelled Danny.

The Turbo Megazord began to speed toward the Reckless Megazord. It then turned into a tornado. The sword went to come into contact with the Reckless Megazord, but a huge pink aura surrounded it and the Turbo Megazord's finisher was reflected back. The Turbo Megazord then began to spark. The rangers yelled as the legs collapsed and the Megazord fell on the ground. The cockpits exploded and the pipes from above fell below. The Reckless Megazord then launched the rockets of the Megazord. The rangers yelled as the Turbo Megazord took heavy damage. Smoke came out of the back of the Megazord. The Reckless Megazord flew back up toward the sky. The Reckless Riders laughed as they finally won.

"No way," said Spencer, "Guys!"

He ran toward the Megazord. However, what could be salvaged?

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Danny: Our Megazord is down… what are we going to do?**_

_**Spencer: Poke Rangers? Please, we can handle this.**_

_**Jack: Uh, are you sure?**_

_**Amii: What can we do?**_

_**Jenna: Damn it!  
**_

_**(Explosions occur)**_

_**Matt: Spencer… take it.**_

_**Spencer: Shift into Turbo!  
**_

**Chapter 11: Civil Duty Part 2**


	11. Civil Duty Part 2

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Chapter 11!

Note: Usually, I never put a sixth ranger in to about 17 or at least 25 chapters in... but the reason why he's in so early... you'll see why in the later chapters because telling you now would just hurt! Especially, for people that just met the characters in this story and didn't read the other stories previous to this. This is an FYI before I get a review: "Why the hell did you put the sixth ranger in NOW?" If I get that, I'm not giving you any future info. No way! So, anyway REVIEW the next chappie!

* * *

First, however, we need to talk about something my APES class was talking about.

**Jenna:**

Hello, I'm Jenna Whitestone. I'm as you know the Pink Turbo Ranger in the series. Yes, we protect humans, but we protect Pokémon as well. Well, the animals on your planet need your help. Around the world, especially in China, we have most of our ferocious animals being slaughtered for medicine, fur, ivory, and trophies. If we continue poaching illegally, we will deplete the species. We won't have enough to survive. Yes, our population skyrocketed, but do we have to kill others? When the buying stops, the killing can too. Support WildAid. For more information go to . The more endangered species we have, our life expectancy will crash down to the point of no return. If you see a product made from a tiger or an elephant, do not buy it because of its origin.

**Blazin' Saddles: **If you want to support WildAid, speak to me, after what I saw and what happened to the animals around the world, I think it's important that we all make a difference and save them… illegal poaching is wrong and like what they said… when the buying stops, the killing can too. If you believe that poaching is wrong, copy and paste this into your profile… now, don't copy from here, copy from MY Profile… I think it's illegal to put something like this on a story. But, it's time to say something.

* * *

**Last time on Poke Rangers Turbo...**

**_The Reckless Riders designed their own Megazord. The rangers begin to wonder what's going on. Well, while the anarchy spreads around town with Officer Growlie, the Reckless Riders trash their Megazord. What can happen?_**

* * *

_(The five cars screech as they head toward the screen)_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo! **_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own them)_

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Civil Duty Part 2_**

* * *

Spencer ran toward the foot of the Megazord. The door was open all the way. He went inside and crawled into the shaft of the Megazord. After five minutes, he got to the end. Sparks were flying from the door. He opened the door. Amii and Jenna's faces were crashed into the systems. Danny crashed his head into the wheel. Jack's head was on the wall. Matt was on the floor, unconscious.

"Matt!" said Spencer.

He ran down the steps. Sparks flew and hoses came down from the ceiling. Spencer had Matt in his arms. He smacked Matt's face. Matt woke up and looked at Spencer, "Spen… Spencer."

Matt climbed up carefully with his hand on his head, "Damn… that was a nasty fall."

"I thought you were dead," said Spencer.

Matt looked at Spencer, "Well, the point is that now we're here."

He turned to see Danny and Jack get up from their steeling wheel devices. Jack coughed as he held on to Spencer's shoulder. Amii and Jenna crawled out of their seats. The two looked at each other, both were with bated breath. Spencer turned to the others.

"Are you all okay?" asked Spencer. His face was stern and serious. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Well, thank you," said Danny, "Now, we got to call Claydol to teleport the Megazord."

Danny activated his communicator, "Hey, Claydol?"

"Yes," said Claydol on the communication system.

"The Turbo Megazord's down... we need assistance," said Danny.

"Prepare for teleportation," said Claydol.

* * *

Reckless Sphere...

"PARTY!" screamed Sneazette.

Everyone was dancing around Sneazette's place with some type of alcohol in their hands. All were happy to damage the Megazord, however, for Mightarow, he was dancing around as he stumbled on the floor like a wolf.

"I feel so... HAPPY!" he yelled.

Suddenly, they heard a blue lightning bolt strike across the sphere. Sneazette then heard the powerful voice.

"Progress on Earth! Is it destroyed?" asked the voice.

Sneazette grumbled and looked at the dark sky, "King Speed... we have defeated their Megazord. It is now only a matter of time before Earth is ours."

"You better not fail me," he said, "If the planet is not gone in 24 hours, I will have no choice but to send... help. And I hate doing that... for help sucks in this day and age."

Sneazette nodded, "Don't worry. We already sent our rider Officer Growlie to take over the police forces so our Guzzlers can kill unnecessary inhabitants of the planet."

"Like I said before, Sneazette," said King Speed, "DO NOT FAIL ME... or I will HAVE TO DO THIS MYSELF!"

With that said the voice stopped and the echoing followed. Sneazette sighed as she pulled the drunk Mightarow up.

"I am not even fully smashed yet," said Mightarow.

"Well sober up!" said Sneazette, "Speed's right. We got to take the Earth down, now that we have... the Megazord gone."

"What about the Rangers? They still have their power to fight!" said Ronnie.

"Well, Growlie will just have to destroy them. If Growlie's destroyed and he transforms, the Turbo Megazord will not be done in time," said Sneazette, "In fact, the rangers will be destroyed once Growlie runs them over."

"Hopefully," said Magbomb.

* * *

Slateport Police Department...

The police officers were tied up in the office. Guzzlers were now officially wearing their police officer uniforms. They even wore face masks to show it. Officer Growlie laughed as he looked at them.

"Go wreak havoc," he said, "Use whatever means necessary."

Instantly, five seconds later, Slateport City was unstable. People were running. Guzzlers were shooting and as a result the people were either getting shot, alive, or dying from the attacks. Pokemon attacked, however, Guzzlers grabbed the Pokemon and threw them in specialized trunks. It was horrible, but it had to be done.

"Hahahahaha!" yelled Growlie.

"HEY!" yelled Matt.

Growlie turned around to see the five rangers. Danny looked to see the officers take out their assault rifles. Danny jumped up and kicked one of them in the face. He then swung his fist into the officer's stomach. Jack kicked the two police officers in the face. He kicked another one across in the neck. Matt jumped up and grabbed the two officers in front of him. Angela and Violet watched as they see this. Matt punched one of them in the face and kicked another one.

"No way," said Angela, "Matt is fighting?"

"Well, yeah," said Violet, "This is serious."

Suddenly, Matt pulled the officer by the collar and ripped off a face mask. Matt gasped and he chopped the Guzzler's neck.

"Guys, they aren't real!" yelled Matt.

Angela and Violet looked at each other and then saw two of them come up. Angela kicked one of them in the face. Violet threw a left jab and then swung her foot across the Guzzler's face.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"They're Guzzlers!" yelled Matt.

Officer Growlie pulled out his gun. Flames came out of the gun. The three teenagers fell down and landed on the ground. Amii and Jenna jumped up and kicked Growlie. Violet and Angela turned around to see two other people come toward them. One had brown hair with blue eyes. He wore a green collared shirt and wore suspenders with black jeans. The other one was a female and she was wearing a red t-shirt with a number 1 in black. She even wore blue jeans and black heeled boots. She had a black leather jacket tied to the back. This girl had black hair, green eyes and she had great powerful ideas.

"You two crazy?" asked Tara, the girl with the jacket.

"Yeah," said Darren, with suspenders.

"Well, we were fighting... we got involved somehow," said Angela.

"True," said Violet.

Suddenly, they turned around to see the Turbo Rangers being attacked by Officer Growlie.

"What the hell?" asked Tara.

"I guess we should help," said Angela.

"Nope. Let's leave," said Violet.

"Why?" asked Angela.

"Because... they can do it," said Violet.

The four began to leave. Danny and the others nodded as they took out their keys.

"Shift into Turbo!"

Angela went out in the open and saw five colors glowing. She couldn't believe it as she saw the five transform into rangers.

"No... WAY!" said Angela.

Violet ran toward Angela.

_"She didn't do what I think she did," _thought Violet, _"Or at least saw."_

She grabbed Angela by the shirt and the two headed away from the situation. Officer Growlie jumped up and attacked the five rangers. The rangers were doing their best to defeat the monster. They used the Turbo Swords to slice down the monster, but Officer Growlie threw Matt and Danny on the ground. Jenna and Amii jumped up and kicked the monster, but they were thrown on the ground. Jack called on the Solar Cannon and pulled the trigger, a white beam shot Officer Growlie, however, he dodged it and the beam shot part of an apartment building. Angela jumped up with the others behind and they watched the battle.

"This is intense," said Angela.

"This is definitely not safe to be on," said Violet, "What if Officer Growlie attacks here?"

"Is that even his name?" asked Darren. He opened his notebook and began to draw the monster. Tara looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"This is my job!" said Darren, looking at the monster, "I work as a comic book drawer for the paper."

"Wait a minute," said Angela, "You're the one making the adventurous comics of these guys?"

"Yeah," said Darren, going back to the battle. He watched as the Turbo Rangers tried to hold down Officer Growlie. Officer Growlie kicked them off in one shot.

* * *

Meteor Falls...

"Spencer," said Pegasus, "You should grab your sister's friends and get out of here. Let the rangers handle this."

Spencer looked at Pegasus, "I would... but what if he grows? The Megazord's severly damaged."

Claydol looked at Pegasus, "We can do this. You leave."

Spencer looked at Claydol. Spencer turned toward Claydol with anger, "LOOK! I AM NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY! I SHOULD BE OUT HELPING THESE GUYS! NOT RUNNING AROUND WITH MY SISTER AND HER FRIENDS!"

Suddenly, Pegasus could see the golden flame within Spencer. Pegasus looked at him and then turned to Claydol, "Claydol... I think we should let him fight."

"WHAT?" yelled Claydol.

Pegasus took out a black box. Claydol looked at him and Pegasus looked at him with seriousness in his eyes. It had to be done. He opened up the case to reveal a golden badge with three jewels on it that were red, yellow, and green. He gave it to Spencer.

"Spencer, when my planet was under attack. The famous police officer, Maximus, was killed by the Reckless Riders. He gave me this to give to somebody who would be able to protect not only the WORLD from harm but to make sure that LAW is around. And I believe giving you the Signal Morpher will help you," said Pegasus.

"A sixth ranger? This early?" asked Claydol.

"What must be done will be done," said Pegasus.

Spencer nodded and he was teleported to the scene. Officer Growlie jumped up and shot the Turbo Rangers. The others watched as they exploded and landed on the ground.

"Perfect, now to finish you," he said. Suddenly, he heard a gun shot. Violet looked and gasped to see her brother with a pistol.

"That's as far as you go," said Spencer.

He took out his golden morpher, which was similar to the Turbo Morphers with the same key, "It's time to finish you off... Officer Growlie! You are under arrest for murder... in the second degree. You are also arrested for conspiracy of destroying this planet, which you have already have tried to commit. Do you surrender?" asked Spencer.

"You're an ordinary police officer," said Growlie.

"Nope, now, I'm a Poke Ranger," said Spencer, "Shift Into Turbo!"

He put the key in the morpher and turned it. Violet watched in awe as a golden beam came out. A Growlithe/Police Car swept through Spencer. Instantly, Spencer's uniform was gold with two shoulder pads with siren like devices. It also had a red, yellow, and green chestplate. He also wore boots in blue. He had blue gloves and he carried a weapon in his left holster. His helmet was a police officer like helmet in the shape of a Growlithe.

"Protecting law and order, Gold Turbo Ranger!"

"A SIXTH?" asked Danny, "Already?"

"We didn't even get to Episode 20," said Matt.

Violet stood up in awe, "My brother's a ranger... YAY!"

Matt stood up and turned to Spencer, "Spencer!"

Spencer looked at Matt, "May I?"

"Yeah," said Matt.

Spencer pulled out a golden pistol. He extended the pistol and put a scope on top. Officer Growlie went to draw out his gun.

"K-9 Rifle!" yelled Spencer, "Fire!"

He pulled the trigger. Golden beams came out of the monster. Growlie yelled as he felt the heavy damage. Spencer turned around to Danny, "Let's do it!"

"Right," said Danny, "Turbo RAM!"

The Turbo RAM appeared and it was set to Cannon Mode. The beam fired off and Growlie felt the extreme pain. A major explosion occurred.

"That ends this segment," said Danny.

* * *

Reckless Sphere...

"A new ranger?" asked Sneazette. She was storming around the area in agony.

"What's wrong?" asked Ronnie. He was concerned over Sneazette's anger. But, then again, they noticed it already when the rangers defeated most of their riders. Therefore, nothing normal. Well... for something out of the blue, that could be different. Sneazette was just about to yell.

"There are six now! SIX!" screamed Sneazette.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" asked Mightarow.

Sneazette noticed a red mushroom. Growlie must have forgot to pick it up.

"We'll see," said Sneazette. She sighed, "Maybe he's right."

Mightarow tried to read Sneazette's mind. No sooner he went to go talk to her, she closed the door to her quarters and locked it. Mightarow looked at the door and turned to Ronnie and Magbomb.

"What does he mean?" asked Mightarow.

"King Speed," said Magbomb, "Apparently, the four of us can't handle the five... well, six rangers."

"Maybe we do need new henchmen," said Ronnie, "Even though, I am happy that our Reckless Megazord is still in good condition!"

Magbomb looked at him and then looked at space. What can Magbomb do to help? He would just have to wait and do something next time. But, meanwhile, down on Earth, Spencer was getting the lecture.

* * *

Meteor Falls...

Spencer stood in front to see the television showing Jack, Jenna, Mika, Sean, Danny, Max, Derik, Mewtra, Eddie, Amii, and Matt on the screen. Spencer looked at the rangers and then the others. He wanted to know what was going on. He looked at Claydol as he was given a golden wrist communicator.

"You're wondering who some of the others are, right?" asked Claydol.

"Yeah," said Spencer.

"These are the warriors that have been fighting since 2006," said Claydol, "Weird, huh?"

"2006?" asked Spencer, "That long?"

"I'm afraid it has been that long," said Danny, sighing, "The point is that you are the 11th ranger of the Hoenn era. At the beginning, every time there was a threat, there would be five rangers. But, as soon as the enemies got tougher, we had to make our teams stronger. And that is where you come in."

"Me?" asked Spencer, "What are you trying to say? I'm one of you guys?"

"If...," said Jenna, "You obey three basic rules... very simple."

"Three basic rules," said Spencer, "Okay."

"Rule Number 1: Never use the power for personal reasons," said Jack.

"Rule Number 2: Never use your powers unless it's an emergency," said Amii.

"And... the most crucial rule," said Matt, "This you may have to listen to closely. Rule Number 3: No one must know that you are a ranger. This includes your sister."

"Understood," said Spencer. He shook hands with Danny and smiled, "I plan to help others and protect law and order on this planet until the Riders are defeated."

"And that's what we will do as well," said Danny.

Together, the six rangers turned to Claydol and Pegasus. Pegasus was excited for another ranger. As for Claydol, he really was excited, but it didn't surprise him because he seen it already happen before. Pegasus then turned around and realized something.

"Okay, so I need to construct Spencer's zord," said Pegasus, "We would like your help."

"Our help?" asked Danny.

"We need you to repair the damages of the Turbo Megazord," said Claydol.

The Turbo Rangers looked at each other and turned to Claydol. He smiled happily underneath his skin. Chapter 11 ends here... however, there will be enough mayhem trying to get the Megazord to stand... It's possible...

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**_Next Episode..._**

**_Jack: So, these are your cartoons?_**

**_Darren: Yeah, what do you think?_**

**_Ronnie: I think it's time to bring back your friends..._**

**_???: (laughter)_**

**_Spencer: Enforcer Megazord, online!_**

**Chapter 12: Monsters Feel Thy Pain**

* * *

A/N: Please review! I'm still continuing this fic. I want to get at least to Chapter 20, so I can say I wrote 200 episodes in like 4 years... lol.


	12. Monsters Feel Thy Pain

A/N: Alright! Chapter 12… let's continue.

**NOTE: I am still continuing Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive: Rangers of Two Worlds… so go there if you wish! Next Update Soon! **

The Turbo Megazord was being repaired immediately. Spencer even helped out with the configurations. Danny was fixing the fusion system, which was nothing but a fried circuit. He put in new wires and reconnected them to the main core in the Megazord. Matt was repairing the main turbines in the legs of the Megazord. It was a bit small to reach in, but it worked out to Matt's advantage. He finally got them fixed after connecting the wires to the correct wires. Jack was fixing the wires in the arms of the Megazord, with Jenna and Amii's help. Within two hours, the Megazord was repaired. Everybody was in the main cockpit.

"Spencer, you down in the engine room?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Spencer, via intercom.

"When I tell you to, throw on the main switch," said Danny.

Everybody put on their seat belts. Their systems were offline for the moment. Meanwhile, Spencer sat waiting to throw the switch.

"Okay," said Danny, "We're ready."

Spencer threw the switch. Instantly, the main cockpit began to light up. The systems were being powered up.

"Weapons… online," said Jenna, "Defense systems… online. Main engine… online. Environmental Systems… online. Everything is running on 100 percent efficency."

"Good," said Danny, "Now, we can show those riders out there that we mean business."

"Right!" yelled the rangers.

_(The five cars screech as they head toward the screen)_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo! **_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not_

_**Chapter 12: Monsters Feel Thy Pain**_

At the Reckless Sphere, Sneazette looked at the new rider that Magbomb invented. Magbomb's new monster, which is a Smeragle like monster with a black jacket looked at them. It also had red horns, green eyes and had a huge snort.

"My name is Skew… I can revive any monster that has fought on land," said Skew, "With a stroke of a pen."

"Excellent," said Sneazette, "I suggest we… go to a place to do it."

"Where do you suppose?" asked Skew.

Sneazette turned on the television. She was amazed to see Darren working at the newspaper firm. He just finished the comic of what happened when Officer Growlie attacked. She then saw the other monsters that were defeated.

"We are going to… the press," she said.

Meanwhile, Jack decided to drive toward Slateport Press: a newspaper company that makes the daily news. He parked into a spot and he walked into the glass doors. He headed up the stairs and walked to the chief editor's office. No sooner he went to knock on the door, he heard a yell.

"Hey! He's busy," said the person.

Jack turned around to see Darren, looking at him straight in the face.

"Excuse me?" asked Jack, "I am only here to drop a car sale off. Nothing more."

"Nothing more?" asked Darren, angrily.

"Yeah," said Jack, "Who are you? His secretary?"

"Nope. I'm the cartoon editor for the Poke Rangers comics," said Darren.

Jack dropped his jaw, "So, every day when I sit back and read the Poke Rangers comics, you drew them? That means…"

"I was there at every battle and I saw evil action, yuppers," said Darren.

Jack then turned around and put the car sale underneath the editor's door, "Just say that Jack Farrell stopped by and he sent a car sale to put in the paper. Good bye."

Jack walked down the stairs and headed out the door. He walked to his car and he activated his communicator.

"Yeah?" asked Danny.

"I hope you are sitting down," said Jack, "Is everybody there… and I mean… EVERYBODY?"

Meteor Falls…

Sean was hearing this via television screen and Mika sat down with the rest of the gang.

"Wait a minute, this reporter was there at every battle drawing comics of us?" asked Jenna, "But, as rangers, right?"

"Yeah… I don't think he knows about our identities yet," said Jack.

"Imagine what would happen if he did find out," said Matt.

"Well, things could happen," said Amii, "Terrible things. For example, they could find out about the ancient wars, which shouldn't be told to anybody. Also, that Rob was actually Mewtra. In addition to that, Derik came from the future, and we have been fighting evil for almost three and a half years!"

"Not to mention, they could find out about where we have been hanging out," said Jenna.

"Also," said Mika, "This could result in paparazzi."

"Not to mention," said Sean over the TV, "That secrets that we have kept for a long time will be sent out to everybody. They don't need to know about the war, the Machine Fortress and where they came from and what's going on right now. Yes, Pegasus informed me that you guys took another power… and Derik left, and Matt replaced him."

Spencer sighed, "This is terrible… Darren Hitchcock."

"You know the guy?" asked Sean.

"Yeah," said Spencer, "He was with me when we graduated Slateport High in 2006. I went to study in Forensics and he journeyed around Hoenn, studying to be a journalist and an artist. He got a job at Slateport Press working as a reporter. When he found out that the Poke Rangers were interesting, he started drawing the incidents that happened. He drew the comics before he got the job and ever since then, he's been making comics of your past adventures."

"Past adventures?" asked Jack, "Oh, great. Something I don't need to see."

"I agree," said Sean, "But, we can't say anything. Remember?"

"That's true," said Claydol, "Anyway, Sean, don't you have a missile project you have to work on?"

"Yeah, I do. Feel free to call anytime," said Sean.

With that said, the transmission closed. Mika sighed as she heard the phone ring. She headed toward the back and she picked it up.

"Hello, Pegasus Garage," said Mika, "Oh… Jack, its Darren Hitchcock."

Jack mumbled, "Just my luck."

He picked up the phone and answered it, "This is Jack… why, Darren, it's nice to see you… yeah… right… Do I know the Red Poke Ranger? Well, there are three of them… which one would you like to interview so I can speak to the ranger… M- The original?"

The rangers looked at each other and then at Jack, "Why of course! I'll let him know he has an appointment at three! Thank you! Bye!"

He hung up the phone and turned to the others. Danny looked at him, "Which red ranger?"

"Morphin'," said Jack. He fell backwards and landed on the dirt. The other rangers looked at him, "Morphin'? As in Red Mighty Morphin'?" asked Mika.

Jack nodded, "Yep... I got to go to my house and grab the morpher."

Claydol looked at him, "Out of all the rangers, you are the only one that has the morpher in a location?"

"Well, if we retired and we needed to help, I would keep my morphers… just in case something happened…" said Jack.

He walked out the door and headed down the stairs to his car.

Reckless Sphere…

"Look at all these monsters that the rangers have beaten," said Ronnie. Sneazette sighed as she looked at the monsters that have been sketched and photocopied, "Oh, Skew… please… revive the ferocious monsters."

"Sure!" he said, "Stroke, Stroke!"

Suddenly, four of the ferocious monsters were revived by him. With Skew, there were the following monsters that the rangers have fought. They were:

**Erladein: **In Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers, he was the one who captured the Omega Psy Phoenix into Mariah's layer. However, he was beaten by the attack of the Shogun Megazord. He was half human, half Gallade with green gladiator armor. His hair looked like a helmet that covered his left eye and two small horns on his head with the same red eyes as Gallade. (MMPR 106, 107)

**Gayradosa: **He was half merman, half Gyarados. He also had fiery red scales, a Gyarados head, and he was hot headed with a tail in the back. He also has orange eyes instead of the purple. He was one of the four fish monsters that planned to terrorize the costal waters of Hoenn. However, he was destroyed by the Evolution Megazord before he could do any more damage. (MMPR 61)

**Tarbok: **She was a humanoid Arbok covered in tar, carrying a whip. She was one of the sinister monsters that Mariah resurrected from the Pokemon Eggs in Hoenn. She and Slyzor were the ones who planned to destroy the world using their twin power. However, she was destroyed by Mika and Amii and their Hoenn Poke Blaster. (MMPR 33, 34)

**Beeraf: **One of the monsters that the rangers had to face at their Senior Prom night. Even though, if you have read Poke Rangers Dino Force, the rangers from the future and Rei obviously encounter this… The Rangers however used the Overtech Megazord to destroy this machine monster. (PROO 33)

"Excellent," said Sneazette.

The four monsters looked at each other and then at Sneazette.

"What are we here for this time?" asked Erladein.

"Yeah," said Tarbok, angry.

"We were defeated by the colorful brats and now we're dead," said Garyadosa.

"Agreed," said Beeraf, "But, I'm a machine… this shouldn't be heaven for me. I should be chucked in the junkyard."

Sneazette laughed as she walked toward the four monsters. Skew smiled as he put his paintbrush on the side. The monsters looked at Skew and then at Sneazette.

"Who are you?" asked Tarbok.

"I'm Sneazette," she said, "I know you have all been defeated by the Poke Rangers before. Am I correct?"

She put in a video. First, Tarbok's defeat, then Gyaradosa's, after that it was Erladein and Beeraf's death.

"And your point is?" asked Erladein.

"Well, they have been giving me problems too," said Sneazette, "I'm sure you remember these guys."

A picture of the six rangers was shown on the screen. The monsters nodded.

"Those four are still breathing today," said Erladein.

"Well, I want to cause mad destruction… and since my robot is down. It's up to you five to finish them off!" she yelled.

"What do we get back in return?" asked Tarbok.

"You get to work for me," said Sneazette, smiling from ear to ear, "And we will help you avenge your empire… by helping ours."

"Your empire?" asked Beeraf.

"You see, we came after the Machine Fortress. We plan to blow up the universe and have our universe full of motorcycle gangs that plan to cause havoc," said Sneazette.

"World domination… a crazy way of visioning it…," said Erladein, "I'm in."

"So am I," said Tarbok, snickering.

Beeraf looked at them, "Well, Baronaw's dead… I'll do it."

"Okay," said Gyaradosa.

Meanwhile…

Down at the Newspaper Press, Jack was wearing his old red MMPR uniform and he sat down next to Darren Hitchcock in his office.

"So, Red Ranger, how long have you been active defending the universe?" asked Darren.

"I've been active since 2006. My service ended in 2008 when the Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive took charge," said Jack.

"So, out of the monsters that you have defeated, how many did you defeat?" asked Darren.

"I don't know an exact number. But, we defeated many," said Jack, rubbing his red helmet, "We even sealed Mariah and Dawson from existing on this planet."

"Cool," said Darren, "I've been ecstatic about the Poke Rangers ever since they came into existence. As a matter of fact, I actually like the new ones… have you seen them?"

Jack looked at him, coughed, and said, "No… may I see?"

Darren took out a picture of the Turbo Rangers, "They are the current ones."

"Wow, a new team taking over for what me and my comrades did…" said Jack, "I'm very ecstatic to see that. Which one is your favorite?"

"The Green one… hands down. His Solar Cannon, his truck-like zord… he's so awesome!" said Darren.

'_Charisma? Like it…' _Jack thought, _'Ranger material? We'll have to see…'_

Suddenly, the alarm sounded, "Hitchcock!" a voice sounded over the loudspeaker, "Step into my office and bring that Torchic with you."

"Torchic? He's calling me a Pokemon?" asked Jack.

The two of them walked into the editor's office. The editor was old and he looked like Jameson from Spider-Man, however he was known as Jeb Jackson. He pointed to Darren.

"Hitchcock, five monsters have been attacking the vicinity of Slateport. Maybe this veteran can bring them back to where they belong. I mean, they are previous monsters I have seen," said Jeb.

"Previous?" asked Jack.

Jack ran down the stairs and headed toward the city. Tarbok, however, jumped down and grabbed Jack.

"So, the Red Ranger's back," said Tarbok.

"So are you!" yelled Jack.

Suddenly, Erladein jumped up and grabbed his legs, "That's right…"

Suddenly, Beeraf jumped up and grabbed Jack's arms, "I never heard of you… but you seem ready for our next attack… Gyaradosa!"

Darren watched as he saw Jack about to get slaughtered by Gyaradosa. A blue beam struck Jack's body. Jack yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. He then turned around to see Skew, who watched from behind.

"What do you think?" asked Skew.

"No way," said Jack.

Suddenly, all five monsters surrounded him. Each weapon slaughtered Jack around. Jack took out his Torch Sword and jumped up to slash Gyaradosa, Tarbok, and Erladein. However, Erladein blocked his and slaughtered Jack. Sparks came out flying as Jack yelled. Jack then saw Beeraf open its mouth. A major explosion occurred. Erladein laughed when suddenly a red streak of light came up and landed on top of him. It was Danny obviously.

"Who are you?" asked Erladein.

"Well, let's just say we met before," said Danny.

"I can tell from that voice," shrieked Tarbok.

Suddenly, two streaks of pink and yellow light surrounded Tarbok. Tarbok screamed as the two of them landed next to Danny.

"I hated those colors… but something tells me… is it possible?" asked Tarbok.

Suddenly, a blue streak hit Beeraf and Garyadosa. Matt laughed as he helped Jack up, "Hi, I'm new and we never met face to face."

"What the hell?" asked Beeraf, "He's new… never heard of him."

"That's what he said, twit," said Ronnie, who came from behind. Jack looked at him and laughed, "You know, Ronnie, these monsters have been defeated a while ago… we can defeat them again! And this time… with our new power!"

Darren looked at Jack with a weird look. He then saw Jack's Turbo Morpher appeared. Danny put his right hand out, "Wait! Can you double morph?"

"Let's try it!" said Jack.

Jack took out his Turbo Key, "Shift Into Turbo!"

The monsters and Ronnie watched as the key was inserted into the morpher. The morpher began to glow green and Jack demorphed out of his old suit and transformed into his new suit. Luckily, Darren only saw the change and not the true identity.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" yelled Darren.

"What?" yelled Erladein, "You're the Green Turbo Ranger?"

Suddenly, a streak of gold appeared. Spencer coughed as he looked at the five of them, "I see we have some outlaws we need to uphold… permanently."

"Just who the hell do you think you guys are?" asked Erladein, "Surely, you Mighty Morphin' Rangers are still weak like last time…"

"Not necessarily," said Jenna, "Ever since we got these powers we've been kicking butt! Right, Ronnie?"

Ronnie looked at them and turned to them in shock, "Hamina, hamina, hamina, uh-."

Jenna laughed, "He can't even speak for you guys."

Danny looked at the others, "Rangers! Let's show them!"

"Blaze like the wind! Red Turbo Ranger!"

"Racing across the waves, Blue Turbo Ranger!"

"Flooring the ground, Green Turbo Ranger!"

"Lightning Blitz, Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

"Chasing the Wind, Pink Turbo Ranger!"

"Protecting law and order, Gold Turbo Ranger!"

"Protecting People, Pokemon, and Traffic is what we do best, Poke Rangers Turbo!"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Erladein, "Well, may we?"

"Go ahead," said Ronnie, taking out his axe.

Darren watched as the rangers went at it. Jack jumped up and kicked Erladein. Erladein went to slash him, but Jack jumped up and kicked him in the face. Erladein took out his sword. Blue energy waves came out. Jack jumped up toward him.

"Turbo Sword, Turbo Charge!" he said, pulling the lever. He went past Erladein so fast that Erladein began to fall down. He however, picked himself up and looked at him. Erladein turned around to see Jack with his new weapon, "Solar Cannon!"

A white blast came out, hitting Erladein. Meanwhile, Danny kicked Ronnie in the face. He jumped up and smacked Ronnie's axe out of his hand. He took out his Flame Fender Sword and sliced Ronnie across the chest. Ronnie yelled as he felt the attack. Darren watched as Danny finished him off. He then turned to see Matt and Amii fight Tarbok and Garyadosa. Matt grabbed the fish monster and threw him down on the ground. He then jumped up and his sword came down, piercing his chest down. Garyadosa felt the extreme pain. Amii kicked Tarbok in the face. Tarbok went to bite on her, but Amii smacked her with her Rolling Baton. She jumped up and kicked her in the face. After that, Jenna was facing Beeraf. Beeraf whipped Jenna across the face. She then used her horn attack and electrocuted Jenna. Jenna jumped up and took out her Chaser Bow. Her bow slashed Beeraf across the face. Next, Spencer was fighting Skew. Skew was punched and kicked furiously. Skew, however drew a huge house and placed it on top of Spencer. The Turbo Rangers watched as Skew made it a huge mansion for Spencer to be trapped in. However, it was a major explosion on the bottom half. Spencer jumped up and slashed Skew with K-9 Enforcer.

The six of them were down, crippled. Matt pulled out his Aqua Turbine Magnums. They then took out a base for their combination attack.

"Alright, Turbo RAM Cannon Mode! Assemble!" said Danny.

The Turbo RAM was made and aimed at the six monsters. Spencer took out the K-9 Enforcer and extended it.

"K-9 Rifle," yelled Spencer.

"FIRE!"

Both beams destroyed all six of the warriors. A major explosion appeared. Ronnie and Skew, however, still remained alive.

"That's it," said Ronnie, "Mario Mushroom!"

Skew nodded as he ate the mushroom. Instantly, he grew and turned himself into a Teal VW Bug. Ronnie laughed as he disappeared. Spencer turned around as the five Turbo Rangers called on the Turbo Garage. The five zords appeared in front of them in quick time. The Turbo Zords used Flamethrower, Thunder, Aeroblast, Solarbeam, and Hydro Pump… but Skew absorbed that. He then transformed into his warrior form. He laughed as he released a Hydro Pump attack on Danny's zord. Danny yelled as the zord began to tip over.

"Danny!" yelled Spencer.

Suddenly, the zord transformed into Blaziken. Danny looked at his status, "No way… the armor's gone! Be careful!"

Suddenly, Jenna's zord flew up to the ground, "I'll finish him off!" she said.

She went down with the Aerial Ace, however, Skew used Thunderbolt. The sports car crashed into a tree. The zord turned into a Pidgeotto and went down again. Suddenly, an electric shock came out and the bird flew into a building. Jenna smacked her head on the steering wheel. She got up and looked at the monster. Amii, Jack, and Matt's zords were getting hit by Aeroblast, Flamethrower, and Hydro Pump. Amii smacked into the trees. Jack's zord flipped over and Matt transformed quick. The Garyados wrapped around Skew. Skew was yelling from the pain. Spencer didn't know what to do. Suddenly, his communicator went off.

"Yes?" asked Spencer.

"Spencer, we have made something for you. I'm sending it now," said Claydol.

Suddenly, a huge Growlithe came rushing by… it was also a police car. Spencer smiled as he walked inside the cockpit. He then inserted the key. He released a flamethrower attack at Skew.

"Okay, Enforce Change," said Spencer.

The Growlithe Police Car began to transform. The bottom half of the car began to stretch out and turned to feet. The first half moved up with the outer arms flipping down from the front. The top part flipped back and a human head appeared.

"Enforcer Megazord," yelled Spencer.

Skew yelled as he went to attack Spencer. The Enforcer Megazord threw a left punch at the monster. Skew yelled as he tossed and thrown down at the ground.

"Signal Enforcer," yelled Spencer.

An orange-black striped gun came out and it aimed at Skew. Skew watched as the nozzle began to glow gold.

"Signal Burst!" yelled Spencer.

A golden beam blasted from the nozzle and hit Skew. Skew yelled as he felt the intense pain. A major explosion occurred. The five Turbo Zords surrounded the Enforcer Megazord.

"Alright," said Danny, "Great job!"

"Thanks," said Spencer.

The Turbo Zords all headed back toward the base. Meanwhile, Darren was amazed as he looked at the ground.

"So, the Red Ranger is… hmm…," said Darren, "It's possible."

Reckless Sphere…

Sneazette looked at the screen in shock, "Can't we do one thing right for once?"

Suddenly, a sound of laughter occurred. The screen changed to see King Speed. His eyes were red and they were glowing with anger.

"WHERE IS HE?" asked King Speed.

"Who?" asked Sneazette.

"BARABAS! HE'S SUPPOSED TO MEET YOU… NOW!" yelled King Speed. The boss of the Riders laughed as he disappeared. Sneazette looked at her squad.

"Well, it seems that our new general is coming… call the Guzzlers. This place must be spick and span before he steps through!" said Sneazette, heading to her quarters.

The three male riders looked at each other. They then started laughing.

"NOW!" yelled Sneazette.

The sound was so loud that wine glasses began to shatter. Magbomb went to the back, Ronnie went to the side and Mightarow jumped to get the broom and dustpan. So, who's this new general capable of? What will the rangers deal with? Find out next time on Poke Rangers Turbo!

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Barabas: My name is… Barabas!**_

_**Danny: He's definitely a strong general!  
**_

_**Pegasus: He's a ruthless one… **_

_**Jenna: Bring me your keys or your friends are history…**_

**Chapter 13: Hostage Situation**

A/N: Today, you get to see the new Enforcer Megazord. However, like I said, Spencer will be in and out. He won't be like the others, part of the team all the time. He will be only there when things 'happen'. So, next chapter you will get to meet Tara, Violet, Angela, and Darren again… Review! You will see them more often, just wait a couple of chapters for some will understand why... some know already :) Anyway, hope your summer is great!

* * *


	13. Hostage Situation

A/N: Here's Chapter 13… I hope you all enjoy!

('Spiderwebs'- No Doubt)

Jenna was typing her wonderful report to give to the federal government on the sales they have made. However, the door rang. She got up from her chair and she walked toward the entrance. She opened the glass door. It was Angela, smiling.

"Hey," said Angela, "I heard that there are four people leaving and I need a job."

"A job?" asked Jenna, perking up, "Well, come with me… we need to talk… so, what kind of job are you looking for?"

"Well, this said you needed a secretary," said Angela.

"Well, what kind of computer skills do you have?" asked Jenna.

"I know how to use all the Microsoft programs," said Angela, "And I type really fast."

"That's cool," said Jenna. She looked at her work that Angela had in Ziploc bag. Jenna looked at the work. Her eyes widened as she looked up, "Are you an honors student at Slateport High?"

"No," said Angela, "I just transferred my files here just now. I was just a visiting student from Orre."

Jenna nodded as she looked at the papers, "Well, I got to admit… these are great. You definitely will be taking my place."

Angela smiled as she shook hands with Jenna, "That's cool. When do I start?"

"Um, when I get clearance to leave, I'll let you know, but as of know, you have the secretary jobs at this auto garage!" she said, smiling.

Angela smiled, "Alrighty. Thank you!"

She walked up the stairs. Jenna looked at the books and then looked at the door, "WAIT!"

Angela went to open the door when Jenna ran toward the area, "Um, you can leave the other way… sorry, we have a maintenance problem with that door."

Angela nodded as she walked down the stairs, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Jenna.

"Well," said Angela, "I know someone who could help. Violet is really good with fixing things… regardless of her girly things and Tara is a really good driver."

"Really?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah, I'm sure they could speak to you," said Angela, "Anyway, Jenna, I'll see you later."

"Yep, see ya Angela," said Jenna.

Jenna closed the glass door and locked it. She took out a white napkin and wiped her forehead, "Whew… that was close."

_(The five cars screech as they head toward the screen)_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo! **_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

_**Chapter 13: Hostage Situation**_

The Reckless Sphere was all quiet. No noises were made and the only thing running was the environmental systems. However, there was one sound that was made and that was the sound of the door closing. Sneazette opened her eyes as she rolled out of bed, hitting herself on the floor. She walked down the stairs yawning as she turned to see someone wolf whistle at her in her purple nightgown. He was a Sneasel and he wore a black vest with flames. He smoked a cigarette as he grabbed a metal bat from the table. He chuckled as he sat down and began to read a magazine.

"My name is Barabas… Lieutenant Commander Barabas at your service," he said.

"Barabas?" asked Sneazette, "So, are you capable of destroying things? Killing things? Burning things?"

"My squad has already conquered planets outside this universe and so far this motorcycle gang of mine has expanded. Speed told me about your problems and I will get rid of them… those five colored brats will destroy you. I'll make sure of it," he said.

Sneazette smiled, "That's good… so, what do you plan to do?"

Barabas looked at her, "I need to know what we are facing… so I'm just going to go down there tonight… wreak havoc and find out who I am messing with."

"That's good," said Sneazette, smiling, "Have fun."

Barabas nodded as he disappeared into the darkness. He headed down to Earth on his motorcycle. The motorcycle made contact as the bike continued on toward Slateport City.

"Let's see if they like this!" he said.

A blue bolt came out of his motorcycle and a huge building collapsed. People began running, screaming from the powerful explosions. He then launched another bolt at the Oceanic Museum… part of the museum exploded. People and Pokemon were being rushed into the Pokemon Center. Police cars surrounded the area. Spencer, who was there at the time, was directing the people to the safest exit when suddenly he saw who it was. He told one of the officers to watch the area as he went to go make a call.

"Claydol, it's Spencer," said Spencer on his communicator.

"Yes?" asked Claydol over the intercom.

"There's trouble downtown," said Spencer.

"Really? I guess the alarm system is down again," said Claydol. A couple of minutes later, Claydol gasped over the intercom, "Let me call the others. Can you handle him for the moment?"

"I guess I can," said Spencer.

He ran toward Barabas who started shooting everything with his powerful hands. Suddenly, he was shot at. He turned around to see Spencer.

"You Police freak, what the hell do you want?" snarled Barabas.

"You're under arrest for city property damage," said Spencer.

Barabas came charging through. Spencer kicked him across the face. Barabas jumped up and clawed Spencer. Spencer released Growlithe. The Pokemon released an Ember attack on Barabas. He screamed as he fell down and landed on the dirt. Luckily, everyone evacuated. Barabas launched a blue bolt at Spencer. Spencer hugged his Growlithe as a major explosion occurred. The smoke cleared and Spencer turned around.

"Growlithe, return!" he said, returning the Poke Ball. Spencer then flicked his wrist as his gold morpher appeared, "Shift into Turbo!"

He inserted the key into the morpher, transforming him into his battle suit.

"Protecting law and order, Gold Turbo Ranger!" yelled Spencer, "K-9 Enforcer!"

He pulled out his weapon and he went toward Barabas with it. The general took out a metal bat and began beating Spencer. Spencer blocked it and slaughtered Barabas. However, the biker pushed him down on the ground. Spencer switched it to a laser beam and shot Barabas. Barabas looked at him as he was pulled by the ankle and he landed on the rocky ground.

"Ha," said Barabas, "You can't do anything, Gold…"

Suddenly, the Turbo Karts arrived. Barabas watched as Danny, Matt, Jack, Jenna, and Amii hopped off the Turbo Karts, helping Spencer.

"Couldn't wait for us?" asked Danny.

"I guess not," said Spencer.

Danny looked at the others, "Let's go!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

The five morphers activated and they wore the suits. Barabas laughed, "Teenagers? I'm fighting teenagers! This is going to be swell!"

"And these teenagers will kick your ass," said Danny, "Turbo RAM!"

The Turbo RAM appeared and it was switched to Cannon Mode. The rangers all stood by and pressed the button.

"FIRE!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, Barabas held it with his hand and sent the attack back. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground with the Turbo RAM splitting into their weapons. Barabas laughed as he went to look at one of them. Danny was lying there on the ground, with his hand covered in blood. He went to kick him when suddenly Danny grabbed him by the ankle. Barabas looked down to see Danny, alive and breathing. He reached for his Flame Fender Sword when suddenly Barabas stepped on top of his other hand. Danny yelled as he landed on the ground.

"How does that feel?" asked Barabas, "You're meeting the new general of the Machine Fortress!"

"The new… general?" asked Danny, "Well, then…. New general, be careful of what you wish for!"

Suddenly, he lifted one of his legs and kicked him in the back. Barabas yelled as he flipped forward and landed on the ground. Danny took out the sword. It began to glow red. Barabas ran toward Danny and with one slash Danny slaughtered Barabas. Barabas yelled as he felt splitting pain coming from his side. Blood was dripping down from his chest. He looked at Danny, "Red, we'll meet again."

He got on his motorcycle and drove up back into space. Danny looked up as he held the Fender Sword in his left hand. He turned to check on Spencer, Amii, Jenna, Jack, and Matt. They were all knocked unconscious.

"Claydol!" said Danny, "We need to teleport."

In a flash, the six beams of light teleported from the ground.

Reckless Sphere…

"Piece of cake," said Barabas.

"That's really neat," said Sneazette, laughing as she gave him a glass of wine. Barabas put his hand up, "Thanks, but I don't drink. As a biker, I believe drinking is for barbarians like Mightarow over there."

Mightarow looked at him, "But, it's time to celebrate!"

"Celebrate this," said Barabas, shooting a blue bolt at him. He took out a box of medical tape and began taping his injured wounds. Sneazette gasped, "What happened?"

"Simple: I was slaughtered by that red punk!" yelled Barabas.

"Oh shit," said Sneazette.

Barabas looked at Sneazette and turned to the screen. He saw Tara, Darren, Violet, and Angela checking on the injured civilians and the Pokemon at the Pokemon Center.

"Barabas, you have a plan, don't you?" asked Sneazette.

"Yep," said Barabas, "And I'm going to make a ransom. The rangers will have to give up their Turbo Powers in exchange for the four people that have been… captured.

"A ransom?" asked Ronnie, "Okay."

"But, I need a rider to help me," said Barabas, "Certainly none of you. I need an actual monster rider. Magbomb, help me."

Magbomb gave him a salute, "Certainly, sir."

"DON'T CALL ME SIR! I'M NOT SOME MILITARY GENERAL!" yelled Barabas, smacking him on the head, "Help me!"

Magbomb opened the back curtain to his rider machine. Barabas looked to see all the Pokemon DNA obtained and then saw the fashion and arsenal that came with them.

"Alright," said Magbomb, "Pick one Pokemon DNA, a weapon, and the leather jacket for it and BOOM!"

Barabas looked to see there was an Arbok, "Alright, I choose Arbok… this vest… and this weapon."

Magbomb looked at him, "Good choice…"

Instantly, he put them in and an Arbok rider was formed. He was an Arbok that wore a black leather jacket with a white skull and crossbones. He even wore a black helmet on top of his head with a purple like whip. He even carried an automatic weapon.

"Cobra Killer here at your service," said Arbok.

"Excellent," smiled Magbomb.

"Cobra Killer?" asked Barabas, "I like that… I will commence at once."

"Before you go," said Magbomb, "Cobra Killer…"

Magbomb walked toward the counter and pulled out a box of mushrooms. He gave one to Cobra Killer. Barabas looked at him. Cobra Killer went to eat it. However, Magbomb put his hand on top of Cobra Killer.

"Don't! That will make you huge!" said Magbomb, "Only use that as a last resort."

"You use mushrooms? This is not Mario," said Barabas, "Does it work?"

"Yes," said Magbomb.

"Then, by all means… Cobra Killer… let's go," said Barabas.

The snake monster laughed as he disappeared with Barabas.

Downtown in Slateport, people were heading back to their homes. Angela, Darren, and Tara sat down at Town Square. They turned to see Violet as she looked around for Spencer.

"That's weird… I can't find Spencer," said Violet.

"Well, shouldn't he be patrolling?" asked Darren.

Violet sighed, "Yeah…"

Angela giggled, "Maybe he's out with the other cops."

"Yeah, those cops are like so hot," said Tara, laughing.

The three girls all began to laugh. Darren looked at them with a weird look, shook his head to see a purple beam come down. Darren hit the deck with the others to follow. A huge explosion occurred. Suddenly, Barabas pulled up Tara from the ground.

"Ew," said Tara. She kicked Barabas in the face. Barabas landed on the ground with immense pain.

"You asshole!" said Barabas, "Cobra Killer!"

Cobra Killer took out its whip. It went toward Darren. Darren used his notebook as his way of blocking it. He threw his pencil at Cobra Killer. Cobra Killer got stabbed in the face by his pencil. Suddenly, Guzzlers jumped up from all over the place. Violet kicked one of them in the face.

"Ew, what are these?" asked Violet.

"Do I want to know?" asked Angela, taking out a Poke Ball.

Violet looked at her taking out a Poke Ball as well. They threw the balls at the Guzzlers. The Poke Balls opened up to reveal Flareon and Ponyta.

"Flame Wheel," said Angela.

"Fire Blast!" said Violet.

The two flames caused the Guzzlers to go a flame. Some of them, however took out a black pistol… the two Pokemon were covered in black, sticky sludge. Violet and Angela kicked both Guzzlers in the face and returned their Pokemon. More came up from all over the pace. Soon, the four of them were captured by the Reckless Riders.

Meteor Falls…

After putting bandages on his body, Danny put his shirt on. He walked down the stairs to see Pegasus watching the whole entire battle.

"Can I not see that again?" asked Danny.

Pegasus turned around, "Danny… this is not good. Barabas is one of the strongest riders… and he is an actual general of the empire."

"He's that ferocious?" asked Danny.

"Yes," said Pegasus.

Danny sighed as he sat down at the conference table, "Just when I thought these guys were going to die."

Suddenly, the alarm started going off. Danny looked at the screen to see Barabas online.

"Why that's a nice hideout you have, rangers. Listen to me quite closely… either you give up your Turbo Powers or your friends suffer," said Barabas, "You have one hour."

The screen turned off. Claydol and Pegasus turned to see Danny, horrified to see who he saw there.

"Our friends… they're hostages," said Danny.

Matt ran down the stairs, "Hi, I heard the alarm. What's up?"

"Angela's captured by Barabas. We have to give up our powers to him or they're dead."

"Then, let's-," said Matt.

"No. We are not," said Danny, "I have an idea…"

One hour later…

The Reckless Riders put Darren, Tara, Violet, and Angela on sticks and they looked liked they were about to be crucified on the top of Mt. Chimney. Six beams came down from the sky. The four teenagers watched as the rangers gave Sneazette the box.

"Now, release them," said Matt.

"Nope. We don't trust you," said Barabas.

Ronnie laughed as he grabbed the box. He opened it up and a major explosion occurred. Ronnie had black ash all over his face. He coughed and wheezed, "Damn you…"

Suddenly, Matt, Jack, Jenna, and Amii took out their Turbo Swords and released the teenagers. The four rangers then hopped down to help Danny and Spencer fight the Guzzlers. The Turbo Swords slaughtered each Guzzler that was there. Spencer kicked Cobra Killer with full force. The monster took out its automatic rifle and pulled the trigger. Spencer dodged the bullets and took out the K-9 Enforcer. He pulled the trigger. Cobra Killer's automatic rifle fell down and landed on the ground.

Jenna jumped up with her Chaser Bow and pulled the arrow. The monster yelled as he fell down. Sneazette went to attack her. Jenna slashed Sneazette with her bow. Ronnie and Mightarow attacked Jack, Amii, and Matt. The three rangers stood to face them. Their boots began to glow in their ranger color.

"Turbo Kicks!" yelled the three rangers. The generals yelled as they fell down on the grass. The four teenagers watched as the six rangers dealt with Cobra Killer.

"Auto Blasters!" yelled Danny.

The red pistols came out. The five rangers pulled the trigger and lasers came out of the sky, forming a big blue electric bolt.

"TURBO SHOOT!" yelled the rangers.

Cobra Killer yelled as fell down on the ground. Barabas looked in shock. Cobra Killer then saw the Turbo RAM.

"Turbo RAM, Fire!" yelled the rangers.

The blast came out of the blaster. Cobra Killer yelled as he fell down from the ground. A mushroom fell out of his hand. Barabas grabbed the mushroom and shoved it in Cobra Killer's mouth. Suddenly, the monster began to glow red. The Turbo Rangers watched as he began to transform into a Purple Hummer with snake like designs. He transformed out into his powerful form, "You… are going down for the count… you morons!"

"Turbo Garage!" yelled Danny.

The six Turbo Zords raced out of the garage and came toward their help. The Police Enforcer, Spencer's zord went toward the four teenagers. The door opened.

"Get in!" yelled Spencer.

The four of them got inside the zord. Meanwhile, the five Turbo Zords transformed and went to fight the monster. The whips smacked Blaziken, Tyranitar, and Raichu. Pidgeotto and Gyarados released Dragon Rage and Aeroblast, causing the monster to fall down and land on the ground. Down below, Sneazette looked at them, "You can do it! Smack them down!"

Suddenly, Cobra Killer smacked the two zords with his tail. The two zords hit the ground. Quickly, they changed into cars and shot beams. The three other zords also changed into zords.

"I had enough," said Danny, "Everyone, Race Fusion!"

"Race Fusion, Turbo Megazord!"

The five zords combined into the Megazord. The five rangers were in the cockpit. Danny took out his Turbo Key, "Turbo Megazord, Battle Mode!"

Everyone inserted the key and turned it over. The Turbo Megazord stood up and posed, "Turbo Megazord, Race Start!"

Cobra Killer took out its whip and grabbed the Megazord by the neck. He then took out its automatic rifle and pulled the trigger. The Turbo Megazord was being shot by the powerful Megazord.

"Solarbeam!" yelled Jack.

A white beam came out and shot Cobra Killer in the face. Spencer's police car ran over the monster. Cobra Killer struck its whip out and smacked Spencer's tires. The teenagers and Spencer held on as the car flipped over. It flew in the air, and changed into the Enforcer Megazord.

"Do I have to arrest you for assault?" asked Spencer.

Cobra Killer lashed its whip. The Enforcer Megazord took out its pistol. The gun, however, was captured by the Cobra Killer. Enforcer Megazord tried to shoot the monster, but the automatic weapon shot the Megazord. The Turbo Megazord jumped up and kicked Cobra Killer. However, he hung on to the Enforcer Megazord.

"Okay, time to slice that whip," said Danny, "Turbo Megasword!"

The Turbo Megasword began to light up. Cobra Killer went to shoot them when suddenly, the sword slaughtered the whip. The Enforcer Megazord fell down on the dirt as the Turbo Megazord went in front of them.

"Alright," said Spencer, "Finish him."

Danny nodded, "Boosters, on! Engage!"

The Turbo Megazord began to speed toward Cobra Killer. The Turbo Megasword began to charge up.

"Turbo Spinout!" yelled the rangers.

The Turbo Megazord began to go into a hurricane. The blade came in contact with the monster. The monster yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. Cobra Killer exploded into a million pieces. The Turbo Megazord posed with the Enforcer Megazord walking toward them. Barabas yelled as he ran away with the others, "This is just the beginning between you and me!"

Seashore House…

Tara and Violet sat down as they began to drink water from the bottle. Violet still was smiling from ear to ear.

"I can't believe we were in the Megazord cockpit of the Gold Ranger," said Violet.

"I know," said Tara, excitedly.

Suddenly, Danny walked inside. He turned to see Tara and Violet. Tara jumped up and looked at Danny, "Oh my Arceus, Danny! We were captured by Barabas and like the Poke Rangers have saved us!"

Danny chuckled, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Violet.

"You don't believe us?" asked Tara.

Danny laughed, "No, I do."

He sat down and he looked to see Amii from behind talking to Jack. She jumped up and hugged Danny, "Hey, honey."

Danny smiled, "Hey."

The two of them kissed. Violet and Tara looked at each other and then began to burst out laughing. The couple watched as the two continued non-stop laughing.

"Why don't we sit over there?" whispered Danny.

"Good idea," said Amii.

The two of them left as Tara and Violet were laughing their asses off, rolling on the floor laughing.

**End of Chapter **

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Barabas: Meet Volt. He's the craziest of the bunch**_

_**Darren: So, Jack. I heard about this new race on Chimney's Peak. I have to do a story.**_

_**Jack: Isn't that place for suicide?**_

_**Darren: Yeah…**_

_**Volt: I plan to electrify this race course and cause deaths among others.**_

_**Jack: DARREN!**_

**Chapter 14: A Drive to Win**

_**Jack: Volt, you'll pay for this! **_

A/N: Hopefully, this brings the rating up. I mean, a new general that caused great damage to the place. Anyway, please review… after all, the next chapter is a final storyline to somebody. Have a happy 4th of July!!!!!!

* * *

**_On the next episode of Poke Rangers... Episode 15._**

**_Danny: Claydol, we have something to tell you..._**

_**Pegasus: What's wrong?**_

**_Danny: Our boat leaves tomorrow for Sinnoh._**

**_(Silence)_**

**POKE RANGERS TURBO: PASSING THE TORCH... Coming Soon. **


	14. A Drive to Win

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Poke Rangers! I hope you guys all enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

It was a quiet night at the Reckless Sphere. Mightarow, Sneazette, Ronnie and Magbomb were sitting down at the bartender area while Barabas took out his silver pointer. He then used the remote to play the last event.

"As you can see, the Poke Rangers have destroyed many monsters in the past. Thank you, Magbomb for the report you gave me on the things they have done," said Barabas, "And after last event, I see why you have lost more than a dozen riders. You need more power!" said Barabas.

"True," said Ronnie, "But, our Megazord is still undergoing repair. Our Guzzlers have been working on it recklessly."

"Well, what if I helped you charge your Megazord above full power?" asked Barabas.

Mightarow stood up, "And what can that do?"

"Well, if I can get help to put a battery pack on the Reckless Megazord, we can make a rider who can… drain electricity from the cities and power up your Megazord to maximum. Both Megazords won't be able to stand a chance!" said Barabas.

Sneazette jumped up with excitement, "Excellent… I couldn't have said it better myself."

"I love it!" said Mightarow.

"Well spoken," said Magbomb.

"Good," said Ronnie, "Now, who will be leading the attack?"

"Mightarow will," said Barabas.

Mightarow nodded, "I will do my best."

* * *

_(The five cars screech as they head toward the screen)_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo! **_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: A Drive to Win**_

Meteor Falls…

The five rangers sat down around the table as they played a game of Risk. So far, Amii already conquered Johto and Sonora. Jack conquered nothing, Danny conquered Hoenn. Jenna and Matt are battling it out in Kanto and Orre. It was an intense game they were playing.

"Alright," said Jack, "I'm going to attack… Agate Village."

"Chances," said Danny, rolling the two white die.

Jack's three red die and Danny's two white die landed on the table. Danny laughed as he threw Jack's pieces toward him.

"Defender wins… Agate Village is mine!" said Danny.

"Damn you," said Jack.

Amii and Jenna looked at each other and then turned to Jack. They never saw him with that much enthusiasm in their lives. Jenna sighed as she looked at Jack, "Are you sure?"

"You sure what?" asked Jack.

"Sure you want to quit… I mean Phenac City is like the only thing you have left," said Jenna.

Jack looked at Jenna, "If I could beat monsters at video games, and defeat them in real life, you guys have no idea what I could do."

"I think you are a bit crazy," said Danny, "Anyway, since I almost have all of Orre… I'm going to attack Phenac."

"You're on," said Jack.

The die was rolled. Jack lost to Danny's attack die multiple times. Orre was Danny's territory and Jack was wiped off the field.

"Damn it!" yelled Jack.

"Calm down," said Jenna, "Being a sore loser?"

"Well, we defeated monsters and we killed empires, defeating you guys should have been not a problem!" yelled Jack.

"Well, it's a game," said Amii.

"It's not a game, its life," said Jack.

"Life?" asked Jenna, "What do you mean by life? Like video game?"

"Yes," said Jack, "If you want to go into Sean terminology, then yes."

Suddenly, Jack's phone began to vibrate. He looked at it and flipped it open, "Hello? Oh, Hey Darren! Meet you at the Seashore House? Okay… Bye!"

He hung up the phone and left the conference. He took out his communicator and teleported out of the Command Center.

"Why the hell did he ditch us?" asked Amii.

"Something's going on," said Danny, raising an eyebrow, "Let's continue."

Seashore House…

Jack opened the door to see Geki and Sid throwing in applications. He went over to them, curious.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in forever… so what's shaking?" asked Jack.

"Nothing much," said Geki, "Just filling in an application to work here."

"Yeah, the police academy wouldn't allow us to go there, since we already did horrible stuff here," said Sid, smiling.

Jack nodded as he walked down the stairs, "Well, have fun."

Suddenly, Sid touched a hot wire. He then yelled as he felt the warmth of the wire, "It burns! It burns!"

Jack laughed as he walked to see Darren. Darren was on the computer designing his next comic for the day when he saw Jack. Darren sighed as he looked at him, "So… want to go to Chimney's Peak on Mt. Chimney?"

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Well, what I heard was that there was a race car competition there… and they are driving off the cliff to see if they could land," said Darren.

Jack looked at him, "So?"

"I'm in the race," said Darren.

Jack looked at him with concern, "You know Chimney's Peak is suicide right?"

"So?" asked Darren, "It will be fun."

"Fun when you're dead," said Jack, "If you want to go…"

Suddenly, the lights began flashing as the Seashore House began to have a power outage. Sara, who was there at the time, went to call the electric company. Jack ran over to her as she began to call. Her eyes widened as she hung up the phone.

"Well?" asked Jack.

"There's somebody draining electricity," said Sara.

Jack looked at her, "What?"

He then began to think. Electricity drainage? Power Outages all over Slateport?

"Interesting," said Jack. He turned to Darren, "I'll guess I'll see you later?"

Darren nodded, "Yeah."

Jack then turned to Sara, "See ya."

"Bye," said Sara as Jack ran out of the Seashore House. Jack ran north and turned to his communicator, "Claydol, have you been getting electrical distortions?"

"As a matter of fact…," said Claydol, "Yes… but the generators are normal. I suspect this is all a Rider plan."

"I think so too," said Jack.

He then turned to see lights turning off on the other half of Slateport, "Claydol, I think Slateport City has no lights."

"Okay," said Claydol, "Wait! Try the Power Plant!"

Jack understood, "Okay. Can you teleport me?"

"I better not risk it," said Claydol.

Jack sighed, "Fine. Then get ready to summon my Turbo Kart."

He then took out his Turbo Morpher and key. He looked around. Nobody was there and if they were, they were screaming frantically about the electricity.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Jack. He inserted the key into the morpher, transforming into his suit. His Turbo Kart materialized onto the ground. Jack hopped in the Turbo Kart and started driving northbound. After a couple of minutes, he was at the power plant. He saw blue electric waves coming toward the plant. He rushed into the plant. The door, however, was locked.

"Damn," said Jack, "Okay… I guess I will have to shoot it down."

He took out his Auto Blaster. He pointed the laser pistol at the knob and pulled the trigger. A green laser destroyed the knob and the door flew open. Jack went in with Auto Blaster. The power plant was pitch black. Instantly, Jack's helmet began to activate its headlights.

"Alright," said Jack, looking around with his red pistol. Suddenly, he heard rattling. He turned around to see a Poke Ball.

"Well," said Jack, "It's probably a Voltorb."

Suddenly, the Poke Ball began to activate. It exploded in front of Jack. Jack yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. There was a lot of Voltorb coming out of the vents, forming a monster. A black leather jacket appeared and there was a robotic face. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"You're a rider!" said Jack.

"That's right! My name is Volt!" said Volt, "Prepare yourself. Guzzlers!"

Suddenly, Guzzlers came out of the vents. Jack kicked one of them and punched another one in the face. Some of them took out machine guns and started shooting. Jack leapt for the boxes as the boxes became nothing but shredded cardboard. Jack took out his Auto Blaster and changed it to be the Auto Punisher.

"Take this!" yelled Jack.

He pulled the trigger and a million laser beams came out shooting the Guzzlers. The Guzzlers all fell on the floor with their guns flying out of their hands. Jack jumped up and turned to see where Volt went. Suddenly, Jack then saw a gas line seeping out of one of the pipes. There was a bullet hole in one of the gas tanks which said, "Flammable."

"Shit," said Jack.

He ran out of the Power Plant as the Power Plant exploded into a million pieces. Jack yelled as he flew toward the Turbo Kart. Suddenly, a police car came running by. Jack turned to see it was Spencer. Spencer got out of the car and ran to see Jack.

"What's going on?" asked Spencer, seeing the fire.

Jack coughed, "Found out about the power outages."

"Who?" asked Spencer.

"ME!" he yelled.

Suddenly, an electric bolt came out from nowhere. The two of them jumped out and a major explosion occurred. Volt laughed as the Guzzlers came out from all over the place. Spencer looked at Volt, "So, it was you who is causing the power outages all over the region?"

Volt laughed, "Yes. I had a feeling the Turbo Rangers would come to this abandoned Power Plant. So, I wired it with one of Magbomb's explosives. Apparently, the Green Ranger didn't die!"

"You're under arrest, pal," said Spencer, "So, why don't you surrender?"

"No way… I am just having fun!" said Volt.

"Fun?" asked Jack, "You call this fun?"

"Well, Barabas needs your energy anyway," said Volt, "Guzzlers, kill them!"

"Handle Volt," said Spencer, taking out his pistol, "I'll hand these grunts."

Jack nodded as he withdrew his Turbo Sword. He flipped forward and slaughtered Volt across the chest. He then kicked Volt in the face. Suddenly, Volt flew and landed on the ground. Volt turned to see a flash of green come toward him. Volt yelled as he felt the pain. He then turned around, looking angry. Volt took out Poke Balls, "Why don't you take this?"

He threw the Poke Balls. The balls surrounded Jack. Instantly, blue bolts went throughout his entire body. Jack yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. Jack carefully stood up, trying not to make any major moves. Suddenly, two more was thrown at him. They exploded. Jack yelled as he flew on the ground. Volt laughed as he went toward him with a silver cannon.

"This is your end… Volt Cannon!" yelled Volt.

Jack quickly took out his weapon, "Solar Cannon!"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Volt, "Alright… fire!"

"Alright… Solarbeam!" yelled Jack.

Suddenly, two beams went at it. Volt used all of his electricity and instantly, Jack's cannon weakened. Spencer turned around and he watched as the Volt Cannon caused a huge explosion. Jack yelled as he began to fly toward Spencer. Suddenly, Volt jumped up and charged.

"Volt Tackle!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Jack began to yell. He yelled so loud that he flew on the ground with a big smack. Jack suddenly began to glow green. The battle suit diminished. Spencer ran over to him. Volt laughed as he looked at Jack, "That Green Ranger should know that I'm not like the other riders."

Spencer took out his Turbo Key, "That's it! I guess I will have to do capital punishment."

He struck out his key and began to insert it when suddenly Barabas came down and attacked him. Spencer fell down, still with the key in his hand. He put the Turbo Key in his pocket.

"Gold Ranger, not necessary," said Barabas, "Meet Volt. With him, the electricity of the whole region will go to him… so I can destroy this region… and the world. Bringing me one step closer to the sun and blowing up the universe for our way of life! It's time that motorcycle gangs cause chaos anyway."

"I won't allow motorcycle gangs like you to just destroy planets for your pleasure!" yelled Spencer.

Jack's eyes opened up, "Volt…"

He got up steadily, "I… challenge you… to a drag race."

"What?" asked Spencer, "It's illegal."

"Where?" asked Volt, ignoring Spencer.

"Chimney's Peak," said Jack, standing up.

Spencer looked at him, shocked, "You wouldn't dare! That's suicide!"

"What are the stakes?" asked Barabas.

"If I win, Volt gets arrested and thrown into prison. Plus, Spencer can give me a fine," said Jack.

"If I win," said Barabas.

"You... can have the Turbo Zords," said Jack.

Spencer looked at him, "Are you crazy? You are going to risk the zords for this?"

Suddenly, Volt laughed, "I accept."

Spencer sighed, "Are you kidding me?"

Meteor Falls…

Danny turned around to hear what Jack did. Jack was then thrown to the wall, "Have you lost your mind? You know how many races there were on Chimney's Peak and no one survived?"

Jack released Danny's grip, "Well, what do you expect me to do?"

"Cancel off the contest," said Jenna, "We don't want to see you get killed."

"I guess you don't understand," said Jack, "I'm going to use my dad's non-insured car and I will race Volt with it off the cliff. I will then morph and get out of the car as it flies over the cliff. Then, when Volt falls down with his vehicle, he will get out and our Turbo RAM will eliminate him and the power gets relinquished into Slateport City."

"Great idea," said Amii, "But, how would we know?"

"I'll contact you," said Jack.

"You better be careful," said Matt.

Jack sighed, "I will. Guys, remember that boxing competition?"

"Yeah, it turned into a horrible nightmare," said Jenna, "You had to face Baronaw's machine monster and Princess Sprocket."

"If you mention Sprocket one more time, you will feel my wrath," said Amii, sighing from the fact that she didn't want to remember Princess Sprocket.

Jack sighed as he went downstairs into the garage. There, Pegasus and Claydol were working on the car. Pegasus looked up and stopped working. He walked up the stairs with the keys in his hand.

"Here are your keys. Please be careful," said Pegasus, "I don't know who to replace if this fails. Claydol calculated a sixty percent fail. So, if you do this, don't screw it up."

"I plan to have the forty percent in mind," said Jack.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Darren was writing the report outside the cliff. There, teenagers were screaming as two cars stood ten miles away from the cliff. He then looked at the sky and then at the ground. It was a huge drop if both cars failed. Suddenly, a huge blue lightning bolt appeared from the sky. Everyone screamed as they ran out of the way. The teenagers drove the car away from the cliff as Volt appeared in his motorcycle.

"Where is he?" asked Volt.

He then heard the sound of an engine. The teenagers turned to see Jack and his scrap steel like car. Volt laughed as the car came around and parked next to his motorcycle. Jack jumped out of the car.

"Remember our deal," said Jack.

"Okay," said Volt.

Darren looked at them and then turned to Volt, "Excuse me, Volt? How dare you interrupt a very interesting story!"

"Here's what I have to say! Bug Off," said Volt.

He charged electricity and shot Darren. Darren jumped out of the way as a huge explosion occurred. Jack looked in shock, "DARREN!"

Darren fell down and landed on the ground. Suddenly, Danny, Matt, Amii, and Jenna ran toward the situation.

"Get Darren out of here," said Jack. He then turned to Volt, "VOLT! PREPARE TO LOSE!"

Volt laughed, "Okay."

A girl came running across with the checkered flag. She stood in front of the two vehicles. She put the flags in the air. The engines started. Instantly, she swung them downward. The vehicles headed for the cliff. Jack was going at eighty miles per hour. The Turbo Rangers quickly hid in front of the teenagers.

"Okay," said Jack, "Morph and get down."

Danny nodded, "Everyone!"

Darren was still unconscious. The four of them jumped off the cliff and began to glow in red, yellow, pink, and blue.

"Shift into Turbo!"

The four rangers landed on the ground with ease. Suddenly, the vehicles crashed into each other. Volt yelled as he landed on the ground. Jack turned to see the car head toward the other side. He jumped out and began to fall toward the rocky edges.

"Shift into Turbo!" yelled Jack.

He began to glow green as he landed on the ground. Suddenly, Volt yelled as he turned to see the Turbo RAM.

"Take this!" said Jack.

"Wait a minute…," said Volt.

"Yup, It was a trap," said Amii.

"Turbo RAM, Fire!" yelled Danny.

The Turbo RAM shot a huge beam at the monster. Volt yelled as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces. The rangers laughed as they finished him off. Suddenly, Volt got out of his crazy state.

"You really know how to piss me off," said Volt.

Suddenly, he yelled as blue lightning came out of his body and headed southbound to Slateport City. Everybody got electricity once again. Volt yelled as he took out a mushroom and chewed on it. Instantly, he began to glow red and he grew ten times bigger combining himself with a Honda S2000, also known as a sports car with two doors, and it was red and white. He was on the other side of the cliff and shot two Poke Ball missiles. The teenagers screamed as explosions occurred. Jack turned to the others, "Turbo Garage!"

The Turbo Garage opened up. The five Turbo Zords came out of the garage and spread across the area. Danny stood in front, "Let's go!"

The five jumped in as the cars drove toward Volt. Volt threw Poke Balls at the zords. Danny pressed the button on the right console. Flames came out of the vehicle. Volt yelled as he felt the immense flames. Suddenly, Volt turned to see Matt come down toward him. He began to electrocute the zord when it split into two. Suddenly, Volt yelled as he smashed into another cliff. The robot turned around and began to transform.

"You will pay for this!" he yelled.

Jack took out his Turbo Key, "Danny, let's combine!"

Danny nodded as he took out his Turbo Key and inserted it. He then put the gear to the letter 'F'.

"Race Fusion! Turbo Megazord!"

The zords combined to the Turbo Megazord and posed. Volt threw Poke Balls at them. They were magnetic as they attached to each one. He then stomped on the ground, causing them to explode. The Megazord fell down and landed on the ground.

"Armor stabilized," said Amii.

"Stabilizers are back online," said Jack.

The Turbo Megazord lifted itself up and kicked Volt across the face. Volt went to strike back when suddenly, the Turbo Megazord began to glow.

"Solarbeam!" yelled Jack.

The white beam shot Volt in the face. Down below, Spencer drove across and he looked at the battle. He went to help, when suddenly he saw Darren.

"Then again," said Spencer, "I should arrest those two."

Darren looked at Spencer and then looked at the battlefield as he took copious notes on the battle.

"Matt, summon the sword," said Jack.

Matt nodded, "Understood. I'm powering up engines and summoning the Turbo Megasword!"

The Turbo Megasword appeared out of the hand of the Turbo Megazord. The engines began to ignite as it headed straight toward the monster.

"Turbo Spinout!" yelled Danny.

The Megazord began to spin in a tornado. The Turbo Rangers held on as the sword came across Volt's chest. Volt yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. A major explosion occurred. The Turbo Megazord posed and looked at the teenagers. They all clapped and applauded. Darren smiled as he saw the Megazord pick up Jack's car. Suddenly, Darren gasped as the hand of the Turbo Megazord.

"Need a lift?" asked Jack.

Darren nodded, "I don't see why not."

He got in the fist of the Megazord and he fell into the Megazord interior. He walked to the elevator. It opened and he went up the top floor. The rangers turned around to see Darren come out of the elevator. He liked the blue lights on either side of the Megazord with the seat belts and everything.

"So, I heard you were making comics," said Danny.

"Yeah," said Darren.

"Well, how about we give you a ride back to the Seashore House?" asked Matt, "Maybe, you can get a picture with us."

Darren smiled, "REALLY?"

"Yeah," said Jack.

"ALRIGHT!" said Darren with excitement.

Instantly, the Turbo Megazord began to go down into racer mode and they headed toward Slateport City.

* * *

Seashore House…

The Turbo Rangers walked down the stairs to the table. The rangers laughed getting their picture taken with Darren. He seemed quite exuberant. Not to mention, he was a fighter when he needed to be. Jack sat down as he sipped a strawberry smoothie. He watched as Darren headed out of the area. Danny sat down and looked at him.

"What's up?" asked Danny.

"I think I know who my replacement is," said Jack.

Amii looked at him, "You got to be kidding."

"Well, he needs to prove himself first," said Jack, "I said I think… not I know."

Suddenly, Mika rushed into the Seashore House. The rangers turned to see Mika, "Guys, the tickets came."

Matt looked at them, "What's going on?"

"When does the boat leave?" asked Danny.

Mika said nothing. Jack looked at her, "How soon?"

"Two days. You have 48 hours to find your replacements," said Mika.

Danny, Jenna, Amii, and Jack looked at each other. Danny sighed, "I guess we got to break the news to Claydol… and Matt."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Danny: We're heading to Sinnoh…**_

_**Pegasus: We need new rangers to replace them.**_

_**Anthony: Where is Danny?**_

_**Angela: I have no idea… why?**_

_**Matt: What?**_

_**Barabas: I think it's time to kidnap the rangers.**_

_**Matt: Angela, Tara, Darren, Violet, I need your help… big time.**_

**Chapter 15: Passing the Torch Part 1**

A/N: By the way… out of all the rangers, today is someone's birthday? Who? Tell me, you win a storyline for In Space. So far, I have 33 empty storylines for In Space. Okay? Psyduck Ranger, this is for. Hopefully, you read this.


	15. Passing the Torch Part 1

A/N: Here is Chapter 15! This is almost where we reach our first story arc for the new rangers and that is: The Battle Frontier.

Anyway, with the series, here's the good news and the bad news.

**Good News:**

This is the two-parter where Orre comes into help, drama occurs, and etc.

**Bad News:**

Say an OFFICIAL goodbye to nine rangers who not also have been allies and warriors for three years, but were the major compartments of the Poke Rangers saga.

Meanwhile, enjoy!

* * *

The sun was shining at Angela's house as she went to go to the garage at Meteor Falls. She grabbed her keys, her Pokemon, her planner, everything. She went down the stairs. That is, until the doorbell rang. She walked to the door as she opened it up. Her jaw dropped.

"Hey," said Anthony.

"Anthony!" said Angela, smiling.

She hugged him very tightly, "You just caught me going to Pegasus Garage."

"Pegasus Garage?" asked Anthony, "Why?"

"Well, me, Tara, Violet, and… Darren got a job there," said Angela.

Anthony looked at her, puzzled, "You mean to tell me you are working as a mechanic?"

"No. I work as a secretary. I'm taking over Jenna Whitestone's job," said Angela.

"Jenna works at the garage too?" asked Anthony.

"Yeah… She handles all the filing, the reports, the payroll… it's a hard job," she said, "However, when an alarm buzzes or something like that she and the others all head upstairs. I'm not even allowed in there."

Anthony looked at her and then turned to see Geon and Kennan with the luggage. He looked up toward the sky, thinking. He knew why Angela was forbidden to go up there. Anthony sighed, "Well, I know that place very well. And I know why you're not allowed up there."

"You do?" asked Angela.

"Come with me," said Anthony.

"I may know why," said Angela, "But, I wasn't sure if I'm imagining things. For a moment, I thought Matt was the Blue Ranger. Hmm…"

* * *

_(The five cars screech as they head toward the screen)_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo! **_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Passing the Torch Part 1**_

Pegasus Garage…

"Where is she?" asked Jenna, walking back and forth. The rangers looked at each other as they all saw the new ones start their shift. Darren, working with the press and dealing with sale ads, Violet was working on auto mechanics with Amii's wrenches and Tara looked at the completed cars as she took them on a test drive. Meanwhile, Matt was working on the new cars for the dealerships, using a pencil and construction paper. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Angela and Anthony, with Geon, Kennan, and Lu-Ken.

"Hey guys," said Anthony.

"Oh, hi," said Jack, looking at the group, "Anthony!"

He shook hands with him. Angela then broke the handshake and then turned to Matt, "You two know my cousin?"

"Cousin?" asked Matt.

"Cousin?" asked Jack.

"Due to the dangers in Orre, she moved to Hoenn," said Anthony, "I'm sure you heard."

"Plenty," said Jack.

Suddenly, there were three knocks on the door. Jack looked upstairs and pointed to Matt. The five rangers ran up the stairs, with Anthony coming from behind.

"Geon and Kennan, guard the door," said Anthony, "This may be… business."

Suddenly, the door slammed. Tara, Violet, Angela, and Darren all looked at each other and then marched up the stairs… quietly. Geon and Kennan and the four of them were having a fight. However, Angela stopped talking and opened the door slightly as the whispering continued on. She then heard the following things.

"Anthony, Matt, Claydol, Pegasus," said Danny, "We're leaving for Sinnoh in two days and unless we get four new replacements, we're screwed and so is the planet."

"Why do you want to leave the team?" asked Pegasus.

"Because… because it's time that we have our own dream," said Amii, "We all have dreams. We might as well pursue them right now while we're young. We wanted to do that after we left Slateport High, but ever since we were chosen to fight… we put aside our differences, put aside our selfish dreams and fought the empires. But, we found this opportunity in the lottery and we couldn't let it go."

"I see," said Claydol, "When were you going to tell me this?"

"Yeah?" asked Matt.

"Well, we didn't know what to say to you. That is, until Mika came in earlier this morning," said Jack.

"When we found out the boat left in 48 hours, we had to figure out who we can ask to come here," said Jenna, "Spencer already knows of the situation… and we have only one replacement so far."

"And that is?" asked Claydol.

Amii sighed, "Violet Skycloud. Spencer's younger sister."

Angela gasped and turned to Violet. Violet looked at her as she looked through the doorway.

"So, Violet will take over as Yellow Ranger?" asked Pegasus.

"We're not sure," said Jenna.

ACHOO! The door then pushed open causing Angela and Violet to fall on the ground. Anthony sighed, "Oh great, well Angela, now you know why. I was going to tell you anyway."

Violet looked up at the sky with Angela next to her. Darren and Tara also walked inside and were amazed. Darren's eyes widened… he saw the MMPR uniforms, plus the PROO uniforms on the wall with a huge hole in between and a huge hole in the sky. He then saw the zord bay on the TV featuring the zords they had in the past and now.

"This is the Poke Rangers base," said Darren. He then began to think about this with Violet, Tara, and Angela. First, the five flashes of light when they saw Danny, Amii, Jenna, Matt, and Jack fight off police officers, the time where Barabas captured them and the time Darren saw a green flash from Jack's old car.

"This means only one thing," said Darren.

He then looked at Violet. Violet looked at Angela and Angela's shocked look turned to Tara. Tara nodded. She then headed toward Danny and the rangers. Violet, however, was not surprised at all, since Spencer told her everything.

"You guys are the Poke Rangers this whole time?" asked Darren, exuberantly.

Jack and the others looked at each other, "Yeah."

"That means… you've been working with my cousin," said Angela, "Right?"

"Yeah," said Anthony, "In Orre, we can reveal our identities. For Hoenn, it's a complete different scenario."

"So, for almost four years you have been keeping this a secret," said Darren, "You really have a lot of arsenal."

Amii laughed, "Thanks."

Spencer suddenly teleported down in a streak of gold light. He then saw Violet and her friends, "Hey… hello, guys."

"Hey, bro!" said Violet, "We know already."

Spencer sighed, "I can see that."

"I'm so excited!" screamed Violet.

Reckless Sphere…

Barabas looked at the Reckless Riders and went around in circles. He sighed as he went to throw a temper.

"Great," said Barabas, "Volt's electrical power was useless anyway."

Ronnie looked at Barabas, "Well, I sent one of my Guzzler spies down to Earth. From what I heard, the rangers are leaving."

Sneazette looked at him, "WHAT?"

Ronnie nodded, "They leave for Sinnoh two days from today."

Barabas laughed, "Well, then, I guess I can have fun with the four rangers that are leaving. I think it's time to capture them and show them that I don't play around."

"That's what you did last time," said Mightarow.

"But, this time, I will capture and torture the leader," said Barabas, "Danny thinks he has the power to stop me. Well, we'll see about that when I finish him off."

Meanwhile, while their plan was underway, Danny and Amii closed the shop. Danny yawned as he looked to see Tara and Violet head as far as the mountain tops.

"I'm guessing they're walking back," said Amii.

"That's going to be a matter of days," said Danny, "We better go get them."

Suddenly, dark clouds began to gather around the area. A blue lightning bolt struck the ground. The two rangers yelled as the bolt caused an explosion. Suddenly, Barabas walked out with his sword, "Danny!"

Tara and Violet turned around as they saw Danny and Amii face off Barabas. Violet looked at her.

"I think we should continue going to the Taxi service to Slateport," said Violet.

Tara looked at Violet, "Hell no. Danny needs us."

She headed toward the fight. Violet rolled her eyes as she ran toward the battle scene. Barabas turned to see Violet and Tara run toward them. Barabas looked to see Tara, who was heading toward him. He began to turn red a little bit. Suddenly, he was poked in the shoulder. He turned to see Amii. Amii struck her left fist into his gut. Barabas yelled as he felt the impact. Suddenly, he saw Tara jump up to kick Barabas. He blocked it and grabbed Tara. He then suddenly gave her a filthy kiss. Violet, Danny, and Amii looked in shock as Barabas went to French tongue her. Tara then kicked him in the worst spot ever. Tara took out a napkin and wiped his germs.

"Ew," said Tara, "You pervert."

"You're very feisty," said Barabas.

Danny looked at Barabas, "Look… get out before I kick your ass."

Suddenly, Barabas pointed to the sky. Danny looked up. Suddenly, a blue cage came down and captured Danny. Amii gasped, "Danny!"

Suddenly, Barabas threw a huge ice bomb at Amii. Amii screamed as she flipped and landed on the ground. Violet and Tara ran toward Amii. Suddenly, Barabas laughed as he grabbed Danny and disappeared. The sounds of a vehicle could be heard. They turned to see Anthony in the back of Jack's Turbo Kart. Geon and Kennan also were behind in their own vehicles.

"What happened?" asked Anthony.

Tara and Violet looked at each other. Tara wiped her tongue, "Well, Barabas kissed me… and Danny's captured."

"What?" asked Kennan. He looked at them with a weird look, "Did he… he didn't."

Amii looked at Kennan, "I'm afraid it's true."

Suddenly, a pink light flashed in front of them. It was Sneazette as she looked at them, "Well, if it isn't those two we captured earlier."

Amii looked at Sneazette, "Sneazette, what are you doing this time?"

Sneazette laughed, "I'm going to break up your ranger team. Poke Rangers Turbo will fall to the hands of me."

"Hell no," said Amii. She turned to Jack and Anthony. The three of them took out their morphers.

"Shift into Turbo!" said the two rangers.

"Twilight Power," said Anthony.

The three transformed. Sneazette laughed as she took out her weapon, "Do I have to play with you when I got them? Well, okay…"

Her whip lashed out on the two Turbo Rangers while Anthony jumped up. Anthony headed toward Sneazette. She took out her whip and smacked Anthony across the face. Anthony, however, teleported and shot her down with his Umbreon Blaster.

"Damn you," said Sneazette. She then felt pain from behind. It came from Jack's Solar Cannon.

"Rolling Batons," said Amii.

She threw her yellow weapons. An electric burst occurred. Sneazette fell down and landed on the ground, "Guzzler Army, capture Amii and Jack!"

Anthony looked at the Guzzlers. Jack and Amii also nodded as the three rangers fought them. Kennan and Geon ran with the two rangers, that is until they met their maker. A huge flame monster appeared wearing a black leather jacket. He breathed a huge line of fire. This monster was a humanoid Charmeleon with a Quilava back and Combusken legs. Did I mention it also had the hands of Monferno too?

"My name is Incinerator," said the monster, "For this reason."

A huge amount of flames came out. Geon and Kennan morphed and began to fight the monster. Tara and Violet started to run toward the command center. There had to be something they could do. Suddenly, they then saw blue and pink beams of light. Jenna and Matt appeared, helping Geon and Kennan. The battles were huge and epic. However, the rangers never expected this. First, Sneazette took out a device and pressed a red button. Suddenly, a green beam shocked Amii and Jack as they disappeared into the darkness. Matt and Jenna looked at what happened. But, as a result the monster started to grab Jenna.

"Jenna!" yelled Matt.

Jenna squirmed as she also felt the same thing as the others. The riders all disappeared. Anthony couldn't believe that out of a blink of an eye, Sneazette captured the rangers. Matt was on his knees, "What am I going to do? What can I do?"

Tara and Violet sighed, "Why don't we go back to Meteor Falls and think this through? You stay in this position, you'll be next," said Tara.

Matt nodded as he got up from the grass, "Okay."

Meanwhile, at a cave somewhere in Hoenn, the four rangers were chained to the wall. Incinerator laughed as Sneazette and Barabas looked at them.

"So, four teenagers… and these teenagers have been rangers for at least three years now," said Barabas, "I want to see what happens when you feel this, Incinerator."

The flames out of the monster's mouth caused the rangers to feel the flames beneath them. They then began to close their eyes as they felt ready to be eaten by two riders.

"It's time," said Sneazette.

She went to look at the sky. The sun began to set and she looked at the Turbo Rangers, "Rangers, you're finished!"

Suddenly, the rangers looked at each other as the flames began to intensify. The monster laughed as they were all tied up tightly. They couldn't morph, or even escape this situation. The smoke reached their nostrils and they began to cough and wheeze from the thickness of the smoke.

Meteor Falls…

Angela and Darren walked inside the command center. Anthony, Kennan, and Geon sat down as they all began to discuss. Matt was sitting, thinking of what happened and Claydol began to show some concern.

"Great… the rangers have been captured," said Claydol.

Anthony sighed, "The reason is… why. And where is he?"

"Lu-Ken?" asked Geon, "He got on the wrong boat."

Matt sighed, "Well, what am I going to do? I'm the only ranger to save them."

Anthony looked at him, "What about me? Am I chopped liver?"

"Well…," said Matt.

Suddenly, the TV screen appeared. Sneazette laughed as she turned to see Matt, "Alright, Ranger of Orre… I know about you and your friends. You don't surrender Matt and the Turbo Powers, we will incinerate you and your friends."

Darren sighed, "There's got to be something we can do!"

"Yeah," said Angela, "Let's use their ranger powers and fight!"

"Too risky," said Claydol, "I'm not sure if the ranger powers will be of good use to you. Especially, if you don't know how to use the power that well."

Violet sighed, "I can't believe I'm seeing a Claydol that talks."

"And it's the only one you will ever see talk," said Claydol, "The other ones are all worried about the future… weird."

Claydol floated around when suddenly another television message popped up. It was from Sneazette.

"You know what? Don't bring Matt along. We are going to do something else," said Sneazette.

"And what's that?" asked Kennan.

"Simple, I'm going to put these rangers on trial for crimes against the damage they've done. I'm going to make the people that tried to destroy the Earth before happy as I avenge them," she said, "And you're going to watch everything that happened since you guys first became rangers. And since we stole a couple of tapes from the author's computer… it was quite simple. He didn't even have a combination."

Mightarow put the tape inside. The teenagers, Matt, and the Orre Rangers watched as they saw what happened.

"This is when they all first met," said Matt, "January 11th 2006. They went way back."

"What happened that day?" asked Angela.

"Just watch," said Matt.

On the screen, Sean and Mika walked toward Jack, Jenna, and Amii.

"So, you want to go back to my place? We can hang out over there," said Jack.

"I don't see why not," said Mika.

"Okay, logical," said Sean.

"That's cool," said Jenna.

"Whatever… as long as I can get my heels fixed," said Amii.

The rangers turned to Amii. Amii rolled her eyes, "Remember, I was still snobbish and rich at the time."

"You still act that way," said Danny.

"Shut up," muttered Amii, "For once, you get to see us became rangers in person."

The rangers continued watching the video as Mariah started moving building around, causing major explosions. There was an earthquake that shook all around the world.

"I remember that earthquake," said Anthony.

"Everybody should," said Matt.

Suddenly, in streaks of red, pink, yellow, black, and blue, they were teleported toward the Sky Pillar. Sneazette couldn't believe that the Poke Rangers existed all this time. Anyway, Rayquaza began to appear on screen.

"Who are you?" asked Amii.

"My name is Rayquaza. I'm an ancient dragon Pokemon trapped in this… tube," said Rayquaza.

"I'm Claydol, obviously… His assistant," he said.

"Why are we here?" asked Jenna.

"She's Queen Mariah. The person trying to destroy our universe, with her allies and henchmen, she will destroy the whole world of Pokemon." Rayquaza said.

Mika looked up at him. "What does this have to do with us?"

"I'm glad you asked. First of all, I know all of your names by heart. Second of all, you would be given access to extraordinary powers, which will make you become an elite fighting force. You will be known as the Poke Rangers. You will also be given access to special Pokemon drawn from special coins."

Suddenly, five silver bucklers appeared on each of their belts. Jack took out his buckler and looked at it, "What are these?"

"Those are your Poke Morphers. When in trouble, use this to call upon the name of your Pokemon," said Rayquaza.

Suddenly, the rangers took out their morphers.

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The bucklers opened up. Jack's buckler emanated a bright red light. And then in a four-way split screen, the other ones emanated black, pink, yellow, and blue.

"We never saw that when we morphed," said Jack.

"Remember, this is how the author viewed it," said Sneazette, "Idiots. However, your powers caused many of Mariah's monsters to be killed in the wrong hands. There was even lost footage if you remember that was never shown on the fanfic, which you caused most of the damage."

"Which one?" asked Amii.

"The time where you and Sean drank lemonade and you turned against your friends," she said, laughing, "However, Rayquaza threw herbs at you and you guys took the bait."

"Well, that was unexpected," said Amii.

Suddenly, they then saw Danny. Danny looked at Sneazette, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would," said Sneazette, "You are on trial… for being a traitor to evil."

"Traitor to evil? I was under a spell," said Danny.

"Remember when Danny was the evil Green Ranger and you guys were easily beaten? It went something like this," she said.

"What the hell?" Amii asked.

"I brought you here," said Danny

She turned around. The Green Ranger was in front of her, with the Leaf Blade in his hand. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

"You just can't help it, because I'm perfect in every way possible." She kicked him in the shield and punched his helmet. She pulled out her Psy Staff.

"You got to be kidding, a staff? You wouldn't be able to stop me," he said.

"Try me," Amii said. She came in with her staff and started fighting with the Green Ranger. At the Megazord, Jack noticed what happened.

"Amii!" Jack said, "Recall the Megazord, we have bigger problems."

Jack leapt out of the zord with his Torch Sword in his hand. He came out and slashed the Green Ranger. The Leaf Blade in his hand was now in contact with Jack's sword and Amii's Staff. Soon, the other rangers came down with their weapons. The Green Ranger leapt up high over them. "Solarbeam Attack!"

A white light emanated from his morpher and shot the ground with a devastating force. The rangers yelled as they demorphed and landed on the ground.

"Retreat!" said Jack.

"After a day or two, Amii broke the spell and Danny joined the side of good and then there were six rangers. You know how pissed I am to see you two kiss and hug and all that shit? It was stupid," said Sneazette.

Jack looked at Sneazette, "This proves nothing."

"You're on trial for this reason… you are defending the universe and there is no way we can let this go unpunished. You four will be sentenced to death unless there is some evidence of you destroying the universe," said Sneazette.

"So, basically, there is no way out of this?" asked Danny.

"Nope, after you see all the videos, you will be asked to give your statement. If all decline, or one decline, you all die," said Sneazette.

Matt turned to Claydol. Claydol turned to Pegasus. Pegasus then turned to see the other teenagers, who were shocked. Anthony couldn't believe it either.

"We have evidence of destruction," said Sneazette, "And there's not a thing you can do about it."

The Reckless Riders laughed as the old rangers looked at them. What were they going to do?

* * *

_**On the conclusion of Passing the Torch, Matt asks Angela, Violet, Darren, and Tara to help the rangers. Can the rangers be proven innocent? Can the rangers crash their trial? And the main question is will the four take over the rangers and start a new team? Find out next time!**_


	16. Passing the Torch Part 2

A/N: Here is Chapter 16! This is the last chapter for the characters that have been with us since 2006. I know it's going to be hard to see them go to the real world and face problems… but we will have a new team to take over what they did. So, I hope you don't get discouraged.

**Last time on Poke Rangers…**

_**The rangers told Claydol of their departure. However, when they were about to leave, Barabas captures the rangers and puts them on trial. Depending on the trial will result in either death or survival? Will the rangers be able to stop the riders? Or will Matt need help?**_

_(The five cars screech as they head toward the screen)_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo! **_

_(trumpet fanfare, the rangers pose as the zords lit up in the sky) _

_**"Look at that You hear that 'Da Di Datt' **_

_(the zords race around the track) _

_**No matter what pinches wait for you **_

_(The zords stand in a line as they head for the nearest station) _

_**Glorious stars lighten up in the sky **_

_(A red streak appears) _

_**All promising you to overcome **_

_(Danny begins racing around the track with his car and flips out in one motion, then flips to the Red Turbo Ranger. Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger- created by Daniel the Dragonfly) _

_**So don't you be afraid even though **_

_(A blue streak appears out of nowhere) _

_**The things will let you down sometimes **_

_(Matt draws new designs of automobile engines for Jack, then flips to a picture of the Blue Turbo Ranger- Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze) _

_**You know love will make you just feel alright **_

_(A green streak appears) _

_**Oh boy, but won't you ever forget **_

_(Jack tries to sell people auto parts, then it flips to the Green Turbo Ranger- Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger- created by Psyduck Ranger) _

_**You are never fighting alone **_

_(A yellow streak appears) _

_**Look around, you see us on your side **_

_(Amii tries to fix an engine and she gets soaked in oil, then it flips to the Yellow Turbo Ranger- Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by o0Mimi-Chan0o) _

_**Because, you're the true hero **_

_**[Let's go!] **_

_(A pink streak of light appears) _

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Jenna appears doing pay roll for the garage,, then flips to Pink Turbo Ranger- Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix) _

_**You've gotta drive with hot blood burning on **_

_(The rangers transform)_

_**Love power speeds your machine up to the max **_

_(The rangers appear with their weapons) __**(Go, Go)**_

_**POKE RANGERS! TURBO! **_

_(Pegasus and Claydol's appearance on top with the Reckless Riders on the bottom) _

_**You're gonna be the one to win and smile **_

_(The Turbo zords become the Megazord) _

_**Bring on the peace forever to the ground **_

_(The Turbo Megazord uses its finishing move) _

_**POKE RANGERS TURBO!**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Passing the Torch Part 2**_

The four rangers looked at them as they turned on another video.

"There's something that may save you. Amii, remember when you revived Mewtra?" asked Sneazette.

Amii looked at her, "That was the greatest thing I did. At first, I wasn't pleased, but he turned to be a great friend and fellow ranger at the end."

"Well, if it wasn't for him… the Doomsday attack would have not worked," said Sneazette.

Amii looked at her, "And you have the right to say that? It did… until Dark Latios was destroyed."

"That's what cancelled out your evidence," said Mightarow, "Well, that was a 1-0. Now, we're going to look at Series 2 and Dawson."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Really?"

"Yes. Look at all these monsters you've killed thanks to the Evolution Megazord you have built."

"We didn't build it," said Danny, "The zords drew power from our original zords."

"Not to mention a hidden power which we never realized we had," said Jenna.

"Yeah, you're giving false information," said Amii, laughing manically. The others turned to her as the laughing continued. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at the others. She then began to shut up as Mightarow looked at them, taking out MMPR Season 3.

"Well, there was one victory," said Mightarow, "This tape shows… the end of the Evolution Megazord and your powers!"

The rangers looked at each other and then looked at the riders, "You know something, don't you?"

"Yes, it's true that our Evolution Megazord was destroyed by the Dark Ninja Brothers," said Jenna, "However, a- we have an exact duplicate of that Megazord plus the Hoenn Megazord and b- We got two New Megazords to replace them. The Shogun and the Ninja, so how's that?"

"Remember when Rayquaza died? Your failure into reviving him and the atomic bomb that blew Sky Pillar caused a huge drastic thing. That's evidence for you… the empire was almost about to win… until YOU found the five Overtech Crystals. After that you sealed Mariah and Dawson was destroyed. That's a major charge of evil," said Ronnie.

Magbomb looked at them and then wrote it down on paper, "Charges are so far: Traitor to the Evil Empires, Destruction of Property, Destruction of a 10,000 year old empire… Can we continue?"

Meteor Falls…

Claydol turned to the others, "Okay. Pegasus, mute communications,"

Pegasus did so. Claydol turned to the others. Anthony looked at Rayquaza's old assistant as he turned to Matt.

"It seems to me that the riders are charging them on false information. So, after Overtech Overdrive charges, we must bail them out," said Claydol.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Matt.

"Well…," said Claydol.

Suddenly, the alarm rang. The teenagers turned to see the Incinerator head toward Slateport City. Matt stood out in front of the others as he saw what was going on. Fire and brimstone occurred from all over the city. He turned to the others, who were looking at him with concern.

"I better go and stall him," said Matt, "You guys can go and save the others."

Suddenly, Tara looked at him. She walked up to him, "Matt, we can help."

"Help?" asked Matt, "How? You can't fight something that huge in the battlefield. From what I know, you don't know how to drive a zord."

"Well," said Violet, "From what I heard, I was going to be a replacement. I might as well learn how to drive one."

"They can do it. Anthony and the others will come and save the other rangers," said Claydol.

"But, nobody can access the Megazord panel without the Turbo Keys," said Matt.

"Well, your key can also work as a master key," said Pegasus, "Just set the controls to automate. Let the Turbo Megazord combine by computer and then let your friends work the system manually."

Matt nodded, "Alright. Pegasus, I trust you."

"We'll hold them long enough for you to save the others. Once you're done, Anthony," said Matt, "Get to the battlefield if it's still going on."

Anthony, Kennan, and Geon nodded. Suddenly, Lu-Ken finally appeared via the door from the garage.

"Oh my Arceus, Lucario," said Violet.

"Relax," said Anthony, "He's a friend. Anyway, you're just in time. The others are in trouble."

Lu-Ken looked at them and then at the monster, "No way."

"Yeah," said Anthony, "Um, I'm sure Matt will need help with the Turbo Megazord."

"No need," said Angela, "We can do it."

"You don't know how to control a Megazord," said Anthony.

Angela looked at him and turned away as she grabbed Matt by the collar, "Well, cuz, I've learned they're rangers for the first time. I can learn how to drive a zord."

Violet, Tara, and Darren nodded. Darren gave a memory chip to Claydol, "Monitor the battle please? So, I can draw a comic of it in next week's paper?"

"Well, if I have to," said Claydol.

The teenagers headed down to the Turbo Garage. The teenagers, with the exception of Matt all looked at the new Turbo zords. Matt sighed as he got into the Wave Blaster, "Let's go!"

The others nodded. Angela climbed into Jenna's zord, Darren climbed into Jack's zord, Violet climbed into Amii's zord and Tara climbed into Danny's zord. The Turbo Garage opened up.

"Alright, set it to drive and press the gas pedal," said Matt, "On my mark."

The teenagers nodded. The stoplight came out of the ground. The green light appeared, saying it was all clear to launch the zords.

"All Turbo Zords, go!" yelled Matt.

The gas pedal was pressed and the Turbo Zords were released into the area.

Meanwhile, at the trial, Sneazette gasped as she saw the Turbo Zords head toward the Incinerator.

"Damn it," said Sneazette, "Apparently, the sensors of Meteor Falls are sensitive."

"Oh, they are," said Danny, angrily, "But, who's driving the zords?"

Suddenly, a screen appeared to show Matt and four teenagers driving the zords.

"What the hell?" asked Jack, "Are they out of their mind?"

Jenna sighed, "Well, I guess they want to help."

"Yeah," said Danny. Suddenly, Barabas looked to see Tara driving Danny's zord. He smiled as he began to glow red, "Ah, that girl is gorgeous."

"Shut it," said Sneazette, "We have one more trail… the Machine Fortress. You see, things were okay… until you guys found out that the Overtech Crystal had an alternate power source, transforming you into the Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive. You have demolished the Machine Monsters with that power… and now we're here. Pegasus loaned you powers from a different planet and you guys are planning to destroy our fun."

Jenna looked at her and then turned away. Sneazette then grabbed her by the neck and collar, "Therefore, I say you are all guilty… and you should prepare to die."

"Not necessarily," a voice said.

The rangers turned around to see Anthony. The Guzzlers went to attack. Anthony jumped up and began to go so fast that he freed the other rangers. Jack looked at the opening and ran toward it.

"We're coming!" yelled Jack.

Meanwhile, at Slateport City, the Turbo Zords were coming close toward the Incinerator. The Incinerator gasped as he saw the zords. Matt opened his key and inserted it.

"Don't touch a thing," said Matt, "We're combining."

"Combining?" asked Tara, "Will it hurt?"

"It will if you touch," said Matt.

He then turned the key over to fusion mode, "Race Fusion!"

The teenagers screamed as the Megazord was formed. The teenagers all began to flip up to the Megazord cockpit. Darren smacked his head on the wheel. Angela and Violet looked at each other as they sat across on opposite ends. Matt was in his usual spot. Tara sat in between Matt and Darren.

"Neat," said Tara, "Now, what do we do?"

"Use the steering wheel and all of the systems. We work as one unit now," said Matt.

The Turbo Megazord moved to the left a little bit. Matt looked at Tara, "Good, but not good enough. Use the gas pedal. You move the Megazord."

Tara nodded as she stepped on the gas. The Turbo Megazord began moving toward Incinerator. Incinerator began to punch the Megazord. However, Darren knew what he could do. He used the left leg of the Megazord and kicked the Incinerator.

"Good job," said Matt.

Angela looked at this button, "What does this do?"

Suddenly, the left arm began to glow pink. Incinerator yelled as he was pummeled by the pink fist. Tara looked at her, "Good job."

"Well, no one expected Megazords to be easy to control," said Angela.

"I know," said Violet, "Look at all these graphs."

Suddenly, the Incinerator began to release flames from its mouth. The rangers yelled as they felt the flames. Violet then looked at the temperature graph.

"Our armor is melting by 10 percent… in addition, the zord temperature is 200 degrees and rising," said Violet.

"Quick, Darren! Press the yellow button!" said Matt.

Darren nodded. The rangers yelled as they jumped out of the flames. The legs of the Turbo Megazord began to glow blue. Matt pressed a button.

"Hydro Kick!"

The kick came across the monster. Suddenly, laser beams came from nowhere. The Turbo Megazord got a visit from the Orre Megazord.

"Hey," said Anthony, "I brought the others."

"Cool," said Matt.

Suddenly, the Reckless Riders came from the north and was surprised to see this. She then saw the Diagla and Palkia zords turn toward the Incinerator. The Turbo Rangers teleported to the cockpit, surprised to see the others take over.

"Well, leave this to us," said Danny.

Tara nodded, "Okay."

The four teenagers left the cockpit and ran down the Megazord exit. They left as the Megazord was in motion. Suddenly, Guzzlers appeared. Violet and Angela jumped up and kicked them in the face. They threw swift punches and kicked more of the grunts. They flipped backwards and grabbed their heads. They then lifted their heads over heels as the Guzzlers flipped and fell on the ground. Darren punched one of them in the stomach and kicked another one in the face. Violet jumped on his shoulder and finished the rest of them off. Suddenly, they turned to see Mightarow, taking out his sword. The sword came in contact with Darren, but Darren held it and kicked the rider in the stomach. Next, Angela jumped up and kicked Mightarow in the face. He then released electric pulses. Angela shrieked as explosions occurred. Suddenly, Lu-Ken appeared and punched Mightarow in the face. His hands began to glow blue.

"Take this!" he said.

An Aura Sphere was formed. Mightarow felt the attack. He then fell down and landed on the dirt, "You'll pay for this…"

Suddenly, he fell on the ground. The riders all surrounded Mightarow. Magbomb picked them up.

"If we ever see you again, you will pay dearly for what you have done," said Sneazette, "Incinerator, you're on your own."

She then disappeared into the darkness. The teenagers watched as the Turbo Megazord fell down on the ground.

"I got an idea," said Anthony, "Why don't we give this guy a blast!"

The rangers nodded. The Orre Megazord's saber began to glow blue as it began to transfer to the Turbo Megasword. The Roar of Time from both zords also was absored by the Turbo Megasaword. Jack laughed as he looked at the Incinerator.

"You're going to get it," said Matt.

Suddenly, the siren occurred. The rangers turned to see Spencer hop out, "They never call me!"

Suddenly, Darren watched as the Turbo Megazord began to head toward the monster as it threw flames.

"Turbo Spinout!" they yelled.

Combined with Orre's powers, the Turbo Megazord slaughtered Incinerator. The monster yelled as he fell and exploded into a million pieces. The zords and Megazords posed. Suddenly, Spencer's communicator was beeping.

"Sorry," said Claydol, "Your communicator has difficulties."

"Thanks," said Spencer.

"Tell everyone to get back to Meteor Falls. I have a surprise for them and its time for the commencement exercises."

"Commencement?" asked Tara.

Suddenly, in four beams, the teenagers were swept away. The rangers headed toward Spencer.

"Late," said Jack.

"Well, you will be if you don't come back. You have a commencement to perform," said Spencer.

"Commencement?" asked the rangers.

"Yeah, because now it's time to transfer your powers to four new rangers," said Spencer.

"Oh," said Jack.

Meteor Falls…

Claydol smiled as he heard the rush of teleportation beams. Anthony, Geon, Kennan, Lu-Ken, Donald, Eddie, Sabrina, Mika, Max, Sean, Derik, and Sakura turned around to see Matt, Jack, Spencer, Jenna, and Amii walk toward them.

"What's going on?" asked Amii.

"Well," said Pegasus, "We found the tickets and we want you to pursue your dreams… as a Pokemon Trainer Champ… as a Pokemon Coordinator… as a Pokemon Basketball Player… and a Pokemon Breeder. We picked four people to replace the team that had the same criteria you have… please feel free to go into this door. Sean?"

Sean smiled as he pressed the red button. The TV was lifted up and a huge cave appeared with railroad tracks. Everyone got on this huge panel and they were going so fast, that it hit… the relics of Sky Pillar. There, Rayquaza, and Mewtra stood up in the sky.

"So," said Rayquaza, "We were notified of this."

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared. It was Nimpo: The Ninja Master, "Same here."

Suddenly, there was a golden being coming down from the sky. He also landed with Drew.

"Tetrahedron!" said Jack.

"Hello, Jack," said Tetrahedron, "Drew, what ARE we here for?"

Suddenly, Claydol took out a huge paper as he stood on top of where Rayquaza once stood. Suddenly, Rayquaza swooped down and looked at Claydol.

"Allow me," said Rayquaza. Suddenly, an illusion appeared of how the Sky Pillar Command Center used to be. The Mystical Pool in the middle, the control systems surrounding it. The golden control towers on sides flashing blue, green and then teal with white globes on top connected to the floor.

"Welcome to the Poke Rangers Commencement Exercises," said Rayquaza, "When I chose Mika, Jack, Amii, Sean, and Jenna, I had high expectations of them. The same thing appeared when Danny, Derik, Mewtra, and Max have stepped up to the plate. Their expectations were the following: intelligent, brave, indomitable spirit, determination, and self control over hard situations. All of you have exceeded my expectations… even with my death… you have killed Dawson and Mariah… destroyed the Machine Fortress and destroyed some of the wackiest Reckless Riders. However, there are times where we have to hang up our helmets and let new people test them out… the torch please!"

Suddenly, out of Jack's hand, a red torch appeared with the flames. The Torchic Poke Coin was engraved on it. He took it up to the top of the tower where Rayquaza was.

"As Red Mighty Morphin' Poke Ranger, I, Jack Farrell, stand down today," said Jack, shoving the torch into place. Next, Danny had a staff that was red with a star on it. It also had a flame. He put it next to Jack.

"As Overtech Ranger 5, Red, I, Daniel Dragonfly stand down today," said Danny. He pushed the torch in.

Suddenly, Claydol looked at them, "It's time to bring out your successors. It was hard to figure out who would be who… but it worked out."

Suddenly, out of the podium… four beams of light came down. Tara, Darren, Violet, and Angela smiled as they looked down toward Jack, Danny, Jenna, and Amii.

Danny smiled as he looked at Tara. He took off his Turbo Morpher and gave it to Tara, "Tara, after today, I see why Rayquaza chose you. Your leadership and good hardship will be used here. I thereby resign myself as Red Turbo Ranger."

Jack looked at Darren as he removed his Turbo Morpher, "Darren, I know you have been recording our adventures. But, now, you get to do it personally… seeing and fighting with your own eyes. Your awareness of things to happen is something needed for this team. I thereby resign myself as Green Turbo Ranger."

Amii looked at Violet and took off the Turbo Brace, "Wow, so you will be fighting along side of your brother. When I saw you, you were friendly with others right away and friendship is something needed here. When I first became a ranger, I didn't know the term friendship… you will definitely bring this team together. Therefore, I thereby resign myself as Yellow Turbo Ranger."

Jenna looked at Angela and turned to Anthony, "You know, look at Anthony."

Angela looked at Anthony. He chuckled and smiled. Jenna gave her the morpher, "You bring courage to the team… you showed it before. You also have the attributes of a female warrior: adventurous, daring, and love. Therefore, make your cousin proud and accept this morpher. For I, Jenna Whitestone resign myself as Pink Turbo Ranger."

Angela smiled as she took the morpher. Matt and Spencer stepped forward, "Then, what about us?"

"Well," said Pegasus, "You are Derik's replacement and Spencer just came into the picture. You two are not done yet."

Matt and Spencer then were lifted up and landed next to the new recruits. Rayquaza looked down, "Matt, since you are an experienced ranger, will you lead the new rangers into fundamentals of being a ranger?"

"I will," said Matt.

"In addition, will you lead the new rangers?" asked Rayquaza.

"Yes," said Matt.

"Everyone take out your Turbo Keys," said Pegasus.

The six of them took out their keys. They began to glow into six colors of light. They then were in their Turbo Ranger uniforms. The rangers down below all clapped for them.

"We welcome Poke Rangers Hoenn: Generation II into the Poke Rangers family!" said Rayquaza.

The lights began to shine on them as the six remove their helmets. The six turned to the original rangers and they all smiled, looking up. For the last three and a half years, the original rangers have defended the world from invaders and ancient powers. Now, it's time for these new warriors to step to the plate.

So, let's recognize these warriors for a job well done. At first, I wrote them off saying goodbye… but since they are all together, we might as well say so long. They have been fighting for three and a half years. They deserve some credit. So, leaders first before the others…

**Jack Farrell: **Red MMPR Ranger, Overtech Ranger 4 (Green)*, Green Turbo Ranger*

**Daniel Dragonfly: **Green MMPR Ranger, Overtech Ranger 5 (Red), Red Turbo Ranger

**Mika Alden: **Black MMPR Ranger*, Silver Queen Overtech Ranger

**Sean Fubrizzi: **Blue MMPR Ranger

**Jenna Whitestone: **Yellow MMPR Ranger, Overtech Ranger 1 (Pink), Pink Turbo Ranger

**Amii Chii:** Pink MMPR Ranger, Overtech Ranger 2 (Yellow), Yellow Turbo Ranger

**Derik Dragonfly: **Silver Swellow (MMPR) Ranger, Overtech Ranger 3 (Blue)

**Mewtra: **White Mewtwo (MMPR) Ranger 1

**Max Steele: **White Mewtwo (MMPR) Ranger 2

And even though he is part of the Johto Warrior saga, he for at least 20 chapters, has helped them…

**Eddie Barinholtz: **Gold King Overtech Ranger

Together, they leave the hands of the world to six new brave souls: Spencer Skycloud, Matt Farrell, Angela Keeney, Tara Marie Chaiera, Violet Skycloud and Darren Hitchcock. Together, these six will finish off what the eight has started and hopefully, there will be world peace. Fight, Poke Rangers Turbo! The veterans left, but you rookies have a lot to do!

The Legacy Continues…

**End of Chapter... End of Generation I**

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Violet: Ooh, I love these flowers.**_

_**???: Time for these flowers to poison Violet.**_

_**Angela: VIOLET!**_

_**Sneazette: Take that, you newbie! **_

_**Matt: And I thought we would get away from this.  
**__**  
**_**Chapter 17: The Poisonous Flowers**

A/N: (* meant second in command). Meanwhile, it's time to say goodbye to the original rangers and say hello to the new ones. They will be working with us until the season ends, so please get used to them. Anyway, the next chapter will take place not in Slateport. The rangers are going on vacation. Have a great day! And since Cyborg-Lucario won the quiz, he gets to make a storyline.


	17. The Poisonous Flowers

A/N: First, I would like to apologize for a mini-delay. The reason why is because I had to seal the old rangers story with the crossover of PROO vs Rara Von. But, now that we are done, this is the first chapter with the new rangers. Hope you guys have fun reading the next chapter…

Seashore House…

"Hey!" said Angela, running down the stairs toward where the new rangers were sitting. Darren looked at her and then looked at Violet and Tara. Matt looked at Angela. She had a huge grin on her face.

"You seem… happy," said Matt, "What's going on?"

Angela looked at them, "Nah."

"Tell us!" said Violet, "I mean come on… we're defending the universe now. So, just tell us what you have!"

Angela sighed, "Okay. I got free tickets to Lavaridge's Hot Spa Resort… for two days!"

The Turbo Rangers jumped up in jubilee, "REALLY?"

"Yes," said Angela, "And since we're rangers now, we might as well have a mini-vacation. As long as the riders don't crash it, that is."

"I like your idea," said Matt, "Alright, let's go."

The five of them left a tip and ran out the door. Geki and Sid looked at them and then turned to each other.

"Didn't Matt used to hang out with Jack and the others?" asked Sid.

Sara giggled, "Danny and the others left to go on a journey. Okay? Now, come on… clean the dishes."

"But, I hate dishes," said Sid.

(New Opening!)

_(Spencer, Matt, Amii, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)__**  
**_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)__**  
**_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!  
**_

_(Two big vehicles come from a different planet)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)__**  
**_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)__**  
**_

_**Oh…**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

_**Chapter 17: The Poisonous Flowers**_

The Cable Car opened up as the five rangers went inside. Everybody had their fingers and faces pressed against the glass as they were leaving the forest, heading toward the mountain. Tara sat down as she opened up her notebook, recording everything. Now, that she is a ranger, it was time for her to record everything she saw. Matt was reading one of Darren's comic books of the Poke Rangers while Darren was finishing up the next comic. Violet and Angela opened up trashy magazines, pinpointing who was hot, who was not and the Pokemon that looked cute. The five rangers were all pretty much in their own world. Then again, they usually never talk to each other because they would never ever see each other. To them, it was going to be difficult sharing the bond like their processors did.

Tara looked up from the diary and closed it. She sighed as she cleaned and polished her Houndoom's Poke Ball. Matt looked at the next comic as he read the next page. However, he then closed it and yawned. He put his feet on the table that was glued to the bottom of the Cable Car and he put his feet on it. He then began to fall asleep. Violet and Angela were still blabbing about life while Darren was fixing a mistake. Violet looked at her with a weird look.

"So, what do you think of him?" asked Angela.

"He looks fat," said Violet, simply, "Just look at his thighs."

The Pink Turbo Ranger eyed at Violet as she turned to the next page, "What about this person?"

"Ew…," said Violet, "Too much hair."

"This one?" asked Angela.

The Yellow Turbo Ranger sighed, "Isn't there any gorgeous ones on here or did you get the magazine from some cheap convenience store in Mauville City before we headed up in Tara's car?"

Tara looked up, "What about me?"

"Nothing," said Angela.

Tara sighed as she looked at the magazine, "You are reading one of the worst magazines ever made in history."

"So, it has a quiz on 'How Hot You Are'," said Violet.

"How what?" asked Matt, he shook his head and read the next page, "Must be a girl thing."

"It so is… Farrell," said Angela.

Matt looked up, "You know what? Why don't you call me Matt? I mean, we are fighting together to save the universe."

"Who wanted to team up with you in the first place?" asked Violet.

Darren rolled his eyes as he looked at the four of them, "As the oldest, may I say something?"

"What?" asked Violet.

"We were chosen. Destiny is set in stone. The riders have to be defeated by us. Now, either we work together or the riders can come and blow up this planet. If you decide not to do then the old rangers would be very disappointed to make such a mistake."

The four teenagers looked at each other. Darren was right. They had to work together. The question is can they settle their differences? The Cable Car finally stopped at Mt. Chimney. The rangers got out of the car and carried their bags down toward Jagged Pass. It was quite with the mountain tops, but as they walked down, the roses appeared, coming out of the cliffs as they headed down toward the rocky mountains.

"This is a wonderful place," said Tara.

"Oh, you better believe it," said Matt.

Darren looked at the roses, "How come there are roses in these mountain ranges? I thought the heat would burn them."

Violet looked at Darren as she read the blue book, "According to this booklet, these roses are dependent on the heat in order to survive."

"Heat? In order to survive?" asked Angela.

"Yup," said Violet, "And these roses seem a bit interesting."

The five of them all exchanged curious glances as they headed toward Lavaridge Town. However, from out of the blue, a Roserade monster popped out of the corner. Her right blue rose had a cannon and her pink rose struck out a hand. Her white hair was long and she wore a black leather jacket. She smoked a cigarette as she turned around. Ronnie was looking at her.

"So, Roselyn, why are we here?" asked Ronnie, coughing.

"Because, sunshine. I'm going to poison this town. I'm going to make these roses, poisonous. Once someone inhales them, they are knocked out unconscious."

Ronnie laughed, "Then, execute my darling."

Suddenly, Roselyn released a purple bomb out of her cannon like hand. An explosion occurred, poisoning the area with the purple smoke. The monster laughed as she attacked more of the roses. Footsteps could be heard. The two of them left as the tourists and their Pokemon started coughing. They collapsed on to the ground. Roselyn laughed as she looked at them, "Hee… I love it when I win."

"We're not done yet," said Ronnie, "Now, come on. You have work to do."

The Rose rider nodded as they continued toward Lavaridge Town.

Meanwhile, at the Lavaridge Hot Springs, the rangers sat down around a huge wooden table in the main lobby as Angela went to the front desk to discuss the situation. It must've gotten resolved pretty quickly, for a bellboy came to grab their stuff. Their room was a suite with three bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and each had their own bathroom. Tara smiled as she rushed to the first room, which was huge with only a king size bed, and a huge plasma screen TV. She laughed and turned to the others.

"Mine," said Tara.

She then slammed the door. Matt and Darren looked at each other and then walked to another room, however Violet and Angela opened the door and laughed, "Chances. You get the half bedroom."

The door slammed. Darren and Matt looked at each other and they looked at it. To them, it wasn't that bad. However, in Angela and Violet's room, Violet put her yellow backpack on the table. She then opened up her backpack to release her cosmetics, her cell phone charger, her Poke Balls, and basically everything else that was in her backpack. She then turned to see the beautiful red roses that were on the counter.

"These smell great," said Violet.

She headed over to the bathroom. While that was happening, Roselyn jumped up from the ledge and sprayed her poisonous smell. However, the explosion wasn't loud… for it was silent. Violet got out of the bathroom and saw the flowers again. No sooner she touched them, she began to feel a bit weird. Her body began to tense up. The room was spinning like crazy as her eyes turned red. She then began to hit the bed. She lay on the sheets, knocked unconscious. One second later, the door opened.

"Hey, Violet, I got…," said Angela, holding a bag of chips. She dropped the chips and looked at the pale ranger, "Violet? Are you okay?"

No response.

"Talk to me!" screamed Angela, "Violet? Violet!"

Suddenly, the door barged open, Darren, Matt, and Tara ran in the room as they saw Angela checking out Violet. Tara turned around, "What caused this?"

Matt looked at her eyes. They were red. He then noticed an aroma in the air. He turned to see the flowers giving off purple aroma. He activated his Turbo Key.

"Shift into Turbo!"

He transformed into his suit and he turned on the helmet scope, "Biological Scan!"

He saw red roses and ultraviolet light come out. In a flash of blue light, Matt de-morphed.

"It contains a poisonous aroma," said Matt.

"Poisonous?" asked Angela.

Matt nodded, "And I have a feeling that this wasn't just any incident…"

Suddenly, the sounds of screams echoed throughout the town. The four rangers headed out the door and ran out of the hotel. They saw Roselyn shooting up flowers. People began coughing and they hit the floor from the aroma.

"Everyone morph! Maybe, we can protect ourselves!" said Matt.

Tara nodded as everyone else cleared the town. Some of them however, was knocked out from the gas. The four of them took out their Turbo Keys.

"Shift into Turbo!"

They inserted the keys into the chamber and turned it. In a flash, the four rangers began to have their battle suits on, ready to go.

"Poke Rangers!" yelled Roselyn, "Damn it, just when this poisoning plan was working to knock everybody out."

"Alright, you disgusting rose. Why don't you go back to Barabas?" asked Angela.

"Chances," said Roselyn, "Oh, Guzzlers?"

Suddenly, the pink, blue, and green grunts came out of nowhere and started to attack. Darren, Tara, and Angela were lost, not knowing what to do. However, Matt looked at them as he pointed to the red blaster. The four of them took out the red blasters.

"Auto Blaster!"

Four beams of light shot some of the Guzzlers. However, some wanted to go and battle them. Matt jumped up and kicked one of them in the face. Darren leapt over Matt and tackled another Guzzler. Tara kicked one of them in the face and shot another one from behind. She suddenly did something to the Auto Blaster, making it the Auto Punisher. More of them were coming toward her and as she pulled the trigger, a lot of golden beams impaled the Guzzlers, killing them. Angela punched one of them and kicked one of them from behind. She shot the remaining two with the Auto Blaster. The four of them surrounded Roselyn after that. The monster laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. Her cannon shot a purple bomb at the four new rangers. The rangers yelled as they felt the loud explosion lift them up in the air. The rangers then landed on the ground. Roselyn laughed as she disappeared into the darkness. Tara got up very carefully. She turned to see the other rangers in pain. They got up, groaning.

"Everyone okay?" asked Matt.

"Yep," said Angela.

Darren nodded, "That was a huge hit."

"That's why the suits were made… so they can protect you," said Matt.

Darren sighed as they ran back toward the hotel. They stood around where Violet was. The four of them noticed the town of Lavaridge also knocked out from the smell of the aroma.

"What do we do?" asked Angela.

"Well, we call for help," said Tara.

Matt looked at them, "No, we don't. We have to come up with an antidote. And I may have to ask for assistance."

"Assistance? That's exactly what I said," said Tara.

Matt activated his communicator, "Pegasus, come in."

"Pegasus here and I know what you want to know… Roselyn has poisoned Lavaridge and is heading up at Jagged Pass," he said.

"Well, is there an antidote?" asked Darren.

"I can make one," said Pegasus, "Why?"

"Violet is one of the unconscious," said Angela.

Angela took a deep breath as she sat beside the sleeping ranger. The others looked at her as Angela looked at her whole body.

"Angela, I'll see what I can do," said Pegasus.

The communicator turned off. She sighed as she rolled her eyes. Matt looked at her, "Hey, at least Pegasus is going to do something."

Angela looked down at the bedroom floor. She got up and headed out the door before anybody stopped her. She ran across the area in a rush. She sighed as she saw the whole town knocked unconscious.

"Violet," said Angela. She sighed, looking at the ground. Suddenly, a sudden female laughter occurred. She looked to see Roselyn with her cannon.

"Where's the others?" she asked.

Angela looked at Roselyn with anger, "Let's just say they are in disposed of at the moment!"

She took out her Turbo Key and inserted it into the Turbo Morpher. She transformed into her suit. Suddenly, pressing the belt button, a pink bow came out of her belt. She held it in her hand.

"Chaser Bow!" said Angela.

She took out her bow and began to attack Roselyn. Roselyn used her cannon to attack. But, Angela jumped up from the ground and aimed her bow at the monster. Pink beams came out shooting Roselyn in the chest. Roselyn yelled as she fell down and landed on the street. She looked to see Angela jump with her bow, with one side of the bow glowing pink.

"Wing Attack!"

With her bow, Roselyn was slaughtered in the chest. Roselyn turned around and shot purple bombs, however Angela jumped up and kicked Roselyn. With that going on, the three rangers were rushing out into the battlefield.

"Wait! Angela!" yelled Darren.

Suddenly, Angela's bow began to charge up, "Razor Wind Slash!"

She slaughtered Roselyn across the chest, causing her to fall and land on the ground. Smoke came from out of Roselyn's body as Angela ran toward the others.

"Violet was up and around. You could've waited," said Matt.

Suddenly, Angela turned around to see Violet running toward the area. Violet looked at Angela and then turned to the monster.

"You know, I like to deal with these things myself," said Violet.

Angela giggled, "Next time, I'll let you fight for me."

Violet smiled as she punched Angela in the arm. She then turned to see Roselyn get up from the ground, coughing and wheezing.

"You ignorant pest! Alright! I guess I will show you the true meaning of poison!" she yelled. Violet looked at her with an angry look, "This is the last thing you ever do!"

The four teenagers took out their Turbo Keys.

"Shift into Turbo!"

The five Turbo Rangers stood together and posed in front of her. Roselyn screamed as she took out her mushroom. She took a bite out of it and she began to grow huge.

"Oh shit… I can't morph without my keys!" yelled Roselyn.

Suddenly, the rangers turned to see the Turbo Zords fly toward the battlefield. Matt turned to the others.

"You know what to do right?" asked Matt.

"Yup, Race Fusion!" said Violet, "Let's go! Turbo Karts!"

(A/N: Just realized that now while watching Carranger. Watch carefully on how they now enter the zords)

The Turbo Karts appeared in a flash. The Turbo Rangers jumped into the karts and they were flying toward their own zords. They pressed a button, which caused the back of the zords to open up. Five ramps came out as they drove into the zords. The Turbo Karts were then pushed up toward their cockpit.

"Alright," said Matt, "Race Fusion!"

The Green Demolisher's hood separated into two, but still connected to the truck. Metal rods came out from underneath. The Wave Blaster split into two and turned around to connect to the Green Demolisher. The Lightning Blitz connected to the Green Demolisher, making the Wind Chaser fold its wings and become the left arm. Suddenly, Red Blaze jumped off the cliff and went inside the Green Demolisher. The five seats all rose up in one huge cockpit. Everyone wore seat belts and there cockpit had multi-colored lights with a huge door in the back. Violet and Angela sat in the back, while Matt and Darren sat in the front on either side, with Tara in the middle.

"Turbo Megazord, activate!"

The Turbo Megazord rose up from the ground and the back part of Red Blaze folded backwards. Roselyn laughed as she launched poison bombs from the cannon. The Turbo Megazord started shaking as the rangers held on to the consoles.

"Solar Beam, fire!" yelled Darren, pressing a white button. The Turbo Megazord shot a white beam at the monster. Roselyn screamed as she fell down. Violet then turned to her console and pressed a red button. The right arm began to activate as it began to glow yellow.

"Lightning Beam!" yelled Violet.

A yellow beam shot Roselyn. Roselyn yelled as she felt the electricity flow within her. She yelled as she fell down to the ground. Suddenly, the Turbo Megazord jumped up toward the sky with the foot of Gyarados coming down toward her.

"Hydro Kick!" yelled Matt.

The kick caused Roselyn to fall and land on the ground. Suddenly, the left arm started to move and Angela pressed a white button.

"Whirlwind!" yelled Angela.

A grey tornado shot at Roselyn. Roselyn yelled as she flew outside of Lavaridge Town. She hit the trees and fell smack on the ground.

"Okay," said Matt, turning to the others, "Now, that we all know how to move and use the attacks, we can use the finisher. Tara, call the Turbo Megasword!"

"Turbo Megasword!" yelled Tara, pressing the green button.

The Turbo Megasword began to glow blue and the engines were on, ready to ignite. The energy bars began to increase. Tara and everybody else had their seat belts on.

"Engines, go!" yelled Matt.

He stepped on the gas pedal and the Turbo Megazord went flying. The new rangers screamed as they felt they were going on a roller coaster ride. Roselyn watched as it headed straight toward her.

"What's next?" asked Tara.

"This," said Matt, pressing the red button on Tara's console, "Turbo Spinout!"

Suddenly, the Turbo Megazord began to spin around. The new rangers all began to scream while Matt closed his ears and tried to ignore them.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Turbo Megasword pierced Roselyn. Roselyn yelled as she fell down and exploded into a million pieces. Matt quickly pressed the red button again and the Megazord stopped spinning and the engines stopped. Tara turned around and looked at Matt.

"Is it over?" asked Tara.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" said Darren.

Violet looked at Darren as she began to walk like a drunk, "Um, I don't think so… let's go. I may hurl soon."

Hours later, the five rangers were in the hot springs. Each of them had a relaxed look as they had soda in their hands and white cloths on their heads.

"I feel so refreshed," said Violet, "After a good battle that is."

"Um, remember. I did the dirty work," said Angela.

"Yeah, we know," said Darren, "You could've called us."

"But, Roselyn was an easy monster to get rid of. Hence, Monster of the Day," she said.

Matt looked at her, "Remember this, Angela. And you may have seen this within the past two years you've been in this region… the Poke Rangers in the past has defeated ferocious monsters. However, some are stronger than others. My cousin fought a lot of those."

"Well, like Cardiac Kickboxer," said Darren.

Matt looked at him, "You've been reading the monster archives."

"And the following chapters before hand," said Darren.

Tara sighed as she put the soda on the side, "Well, at least Darren was doing some research."

"Yeah, too much research," said Matt.

Darren looked at him and then sipped his soda, "Yep… and it was divine."

**End of Chapter**

_**Matt: Hey, who abused you?  
**_

_**Pit Pooch: It's time to turn all of these humans into Poochyena.**_

_**Matt: Poochy! **_

**Chapter 18: Man's Best Friend**

A/N: What do you think of this so far? I would like to know. Please review this chapter! In addition, tell me what you think.


	18. Man's Best Friend

A/N: Here is the next chapter!

It has been 12 hours since the Reckless Riders latest monster, Roselyn was destroyed by the new Turbo Rangers. The rangers were all sleeping in their bedrooms that night. However, Matt was the first one that awoke. He got out of the bed and got dressed. He walked down the stairs to the lobby and walked outside. He saw old people, who were croaking and looking at him as he walked in the middle of town. He crossed a wooden bridge which was painted in red. It was the perfect place to watch the sunrise. He yawned, as he looked at his Pokemon. It released from its ball.

"Krabby, isn't this lovely?" asked Matt.

The crab nodded and said his name multiple times. Matt chuckled as he pet the head of the Krabby. He sighed as he looked out toward the river that led out toward the Mauville River. However, he was slightly interrupted by an upset Pokemon cry. He walked over toward the area. However, he gasped to see a Poochyena, abused.

"What the hell?" asked Matt.

He ran toward the Poochyena, who was being hit by rocks and stones. He looked to see a couple of teenagers.

"Krabby, Bubblebeam!" said Matt.

The crab launched a huge stream of bubbles, causing the kids to scream as an explosion occurred.

"Serves you right!" yelled Matt.

_(Spencer, Matt, Amii, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)__**  
**_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)__**  
**_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!  
**_

_(Two big vehicles come from a different planet)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)__**  
**_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)__**  
**_

_**Oh…**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

_**Chapter 18: Man's Best Friend**_

Matt looked at the Poochyena as it limped around the area. However, he couldn't stand there and watch the Poochyena crippled like that anymore. He needed to go to the Pokemon Center. So, Matt carried the Pokemon in his arms and went straight to the Pokemon Center. However, he got the nightmares out of all nightmares: Nurse Joy's lecture. He had to ignore Nurse Joy, for technically, he never sent it to battle nor treat Pokemon like that at all.

"Alright," said Matt.

Suddenly, the door opened behind him. It was Tara, who was yawning as she took out her Poke Balls.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tara.

"Well, I found an injured Poochyena. Nurse Joy thought I abused it," said Matt, sighing.

"Well, you did the right thing," said Tara.

Matt looked at her, "I know."

She sighed as she turned to the TV Screen, watching their last battle. She then turned to Matt and looked at her, "Um… Matt?"

"Yeah?" asked Matt.

"Do you think we'll be fighting monsters worse than that?" asked Tara.

Matt nodded, "If you have seen the Poke Rangers fight the previous empires, there probably will be a strong opponent. Rayquaza wanted me to lead the team though."

"So?" asked Tara.

Matt looked at her, "I'm new at this too."

Tara looked at him, "Yeah, right."

"No, I'm serious," said Matt, "I replaced somebody when the Reckless Riders first attacked. I stepped up taking the Turbo Morpher to take place of the previous ranger who had the Blue Ranger Powers."

Tara looked at him and began to say something when suddenly Nurse Joy came with the Poochyena. It ran toward Matt and began to jump, landing on him. She looked at him.

"The next time… I want you to be more careful," she said, "Tara, I will check your Pokemon."

"Thank you," said Tara, smiling. She looked to see Matt, brushing the Poochyena.

"I don't see any chains or lockets. But, why did he just suddenly jump on you?" asked Tara.

Matt sighed, "I wish I knew. I think I'm going to call him… Poochy."

"Poochy?" asked Tara.

"Well, Mika, one of the old rangers, always wanted a Poochyena. Well, her original zord was a Poochyena," he said smiling.

"That's cool," said Tara, smiling.

Both of them started laughing as Poochy smiled, hugging against Matt's shirt. While the two of them continued talking, Sneazette was in the bushes across town with a spyglass. She had a nasty idea as she teleported back to the Reckelss Sphere. However, with the exception of Barabas, everybody was drunk and screaming. She grabbed Barabas by the neck collar.

"What's your problem?" asked Barabas. He smiled as he touched her shoulder. He began to kiss it, "Unless…"

"Don't," said Sneazette, slapping him across the face.

Barabas looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I have an idea. I plan to make the world bow down to me. And I mean 'bow'," she said.

"How?" asked Barabas.

"I plan to go to the Rider Machine to bring back one of my favorite riders: Pit Pooch. He has a golden doggy trophy and when he uses it on one person, they become Poochyena. What do you think?" asked Sneazette.

"Interesting," said Barabas.

The two of them then heard the sound of bar fights downstairs. The two of them rolled their eyes as they sat in Sneazette's quarters, waiting for the commotion to stop.

Lavaridge Town…

The rangers looked at each other as Matt walked in with Poochy. He just took the Pokemon to the hot spring and he looked like a fluffy poodle.

"Where did you take him to?" asked Angela, "The spa?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Matt.

Darren laughed, "And I thought Dark-types hated water."

Tara looked at him, "No. That's fire rock, and ground types."

Darren looked at her, "Well, excuse me. I didn't get a Pokemon."

Violet and Angela gasped and looked at each other. In return, they looked back at Darren, "NO WAY!"

"Way," said Darren.

Angela laughed as she looked at Darren, "Oh my. That's quite funny."

"Ha," said Darren.

With the exception of Darren, the others started laughing. However, for Poochy, the Poochyena started sniffing and looking around.

"What's wrong?" asked Matt, holding him up. The Poochyena pointed toward the window. He looked at him as he turned around. Matt sharpened his eyesight and looked at the window, "Oh…"

Tara looked at Matt, "What's wrong?"

Tara looked outside and was surprised. There was a big fat, bulky Poochyena wearing a black leather jacket and wore army pants. In addition, he had golden and silver earrings with blue earrings on his stomach. He also wore a white t-shirt that had a golden puppy on it.

"A rider," said Matt.

Poochy looked at the monster and grabbed on to Matt. Matt sighed as he pet Poochy, "Alright. I'm going to investigate."

Tara looked at Matt, "I'm coming with you."

Violet looked at Tara, "So will I. Darren and Angela, call Pegasus to see if there is something suspicious."

Darren and Angela nodded as the three of them walked out of the Pokemon Center glass doors. The three of them walked into the forest that was outside of Lavaridge Town. However, it lead them to a huge mountain range. They then turned to the right to see the rider head straight toward a huge cave.

"What's going on?" asked Tara.

"I don't know," said Matt.

Suddenly, Poochy started sniffing around. He began to yelp as he dashed toward the area.

"Poochy notices something," said Matt.

The three of them headed straight toward the area. However, they were interrupted by the sound of rustling. They saw Darren and Angela pop out of the bushes.

"Ow," said Darren, rubbing his butt.

"Well?" asked Violet.

"Um, apparently there is some suspicion. However, Claydol and Pegasus didn't confirm a threat here. But, they said to investigate anyway since their sensors are not up to date yet," said Angela.

"Alright, let's head into that cave," said Matt.

Matt headed straight toward the cave, when suddenly Tara grabbed him by the shirt, "But, what if it's a trap?"

"Then, we take our chances," said Matt.

The five of them headed toward the cave, where it was all dark. However, they stopped to hear the sound of screaming. The rangers turned around as they saw a group of Poochyena running toward them. The five of them ran as they saw at least thirteen Poochyena leave the area.

"What was that all about?" asked Violet.

Suddenly, Poochy started barking at one of them. One of them started talking to Poochy. Poochy jumped up and looked at Matt. He was stunned. Matt looked at the cave, which blinded a flashing light. He then turned to Angela.

"I guess he's saying that… the Poochyena he talked to wasn't a normal one," said Angela.

"Then…," said Darren, "Those screams… were they human?"

"The riders must've decided to turn all humans into Poochyena. And that monster we thought we saw was there!" said Tara.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of sinister laughing. It was Barabas and Sneazette walking toward them.

"It was going well too. That is, until you showed up," said Sneazette.

The five Turbo Rangers looked at her. For once, Sneazette decided to show her face since the last incident.

"So, it was all you," said Matt.

"Yep," said Sneazette.

The Guzzlers popped out of nowhere. Barabas laughed as he withdrew his sword toward the rangers.

"I don't know what's going on," said Matt, "But, I have a pretty good idea and I'm putting a stop to it."

"Why Matt, you and that Poochyena of yours… it could be a human," said the general himself.

Suddenly, Poochy jumped up and bit Barabas in the leg. Barabas yelled as he felt the pain, "Damn Pooch!"

Matt jumped up and kicked Barabas in the face. Barabas yelled as he fell down. Suddenly, Guzzlers jumped up on Matt. Matt yelled as he was being taken to the worst place on the planet… the cave. Meanwhile, Sneazette and Barabas laughed as they threw Poochy to the mountain wall. The Pokemon yelled as he fell and collapsed on the surface. He got up, but he was very dizzy. Tara looked at them. Well, no sooner they began to get Matt, the Guzzlers surrounded them.

"Shift into Turbo," said Tara.

The three rangers nodded as Angela stood to Tara's right, while Violet and Darren were on Tara's left. The keys struck out and they were inserted into the chambers. In a four-way splitscreen, the rangers turned the keys and the red lights on their morphers began flashing. A flash of red, yellow, pink, and green light occurred and their Turbo Zords flew out of the morphers, transforming into their suits.

"Turbo Swords!" yelled the rangers.

The Guzzlers jumped up and went to attack. Each ranger were slashing their opponents. Darren and Tara jumped up and slaughtered their opponents with their swords while Violet and Angela finished them off with theirs. They turned to see Sneazette and Barabas jump toward them with their weapons, giving them great damage to their armor.

"Damn!" yelled Violet.

Angela took out her Chaser Bow and hit Sneazette with one of her arrows. The monster yelled as she jumped up and kicked her in the face. Angela turned around and then slashed her again with the end of her bow. Violet, Darren, and Tara jumped up and kicked Barabas in the face.

"Angela, get Matt!" yelled Violet.

Angela nodded, "Will do."

She headed into the cave. It was a long cave as she was heading through the dark caves. Luckily, her helmet lights were on, for she wouldn't be able to go anywhere without it. She finally reached a split in the road. She then heard the sound of a teenager yelling.

"Matt!" yelled Angela.

She put her earphone to the sky, pointing her into the left direction. She ran toward the left and looked to see Poochy in a cage. Pit Pooch laughed as Matt was chained to the wall with a golden trophy that stood on the podium. A golden beam came out of Pit Pooch's chest and it hit the Poochyena statue, causing Matt to yell. He could feel his DNA Structure already change. Quickly, Angela needed a distraction. She was already not even in the monster's view. She took out her Turbo Sword and slashed the bars off of Poochy's cage. Poochy walked out and headed straight toward the monster. With one bite, Pit Pooch yelled and the golden beams stopped shooting. Angela ran toward Matt with her bow as she shot the statue. It blew up into a million pieces and freed Matt from the cage.

"Thanks," said Matt.

Pit Pooch looked at them, "You destroyed my human Poochyena plan. Now, you will pay for it."

"No one will be your lord and master," said Matt, "For, we humans have a choice! And I think it's time for you to say good-bye to your life. I'm taking you down!"

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out his Turbo Key. His Turbo Morpher began to activate.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

He put the key in the morpher and turned it. The Wave Blaster flew out of his morpher and his battle suit appeared. Matt and Angela threw him out of the cave at a fast speed. Poochy came running as he saw the powerful rangers.

"Blaze like the wind! Red Turbo Ranger!"

"Racing across the waves, Blue Turbo Ranger!"

"Flooring the ground, Green Turbo Ranger!"

"Lightning Blitz, Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

"Chasing the Wind, Pink Turbo Ranger!"

"We may be teenagers…," said Matt.

"But, we have attitude…," said Tara.

"For we have the power…," said Darren.

"To protect people and Pokemon…," said Violet.

"Is what we do best!" said Angela.

A vision of the Turbo Zords all came out toward the screen.

"Fighting for traffic safety!" yelled the rangers as they began to do the team pose, "Poke Rangers Turbo!"

As they struck their thumbs up, the zord constellations appeared above them.

"Let's defeat this Road Hazard! You'll pay for what you did to me and the others!" yelled Matt, "Aqua Turbine Magnums!"

He shot water attacks at the rider. Pit Pooch yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. However, he had a few tricks up his sleeves.

"Try this," he said.

Instantly, a golden beam caused five Poochyena warriors to appear, carrying swords. Dark beams came out of them, causing the five Turbo Rangers to yell and fall down on the dirt. Matt then turned to see Pit Pooch laugh as the five of them disappeared. He turned to Tara as she grabbed the base for the Turbo RAM.

"Turbo RAM!" yelled the rangers, "Cannon Mode!"

Barabas and Sneazette watched as the cannon formed. The five Turbo Rangers set it to activate.

"Fire!" yelled Tara.

A golden beam of energy shot Pit Pooch in the face. Pit Pooch yelled as he felt the explosion. The Turbo Rangers have defeated their second monster! However, things don't look so good for them. Especially, when Pit Pooch decides to do something bad… and very evil.

"Mario Mushroom," he said weakly as he ate it. He then began to glow red and grow huge.

"Why is it called Mario?" asked Matt.

"We played Super Mario Bros. when we don't fight," said Sneazette.

Matt looked at them and then looked at their problem. It had to be fixed at mach speed. However, Matt couldn't say what he needed to say. For the Turbo zords all popped out and headed straight toward them.

"Race Fusion! Turbo Megazord!" yelled the rangers.

Pit Pooch turned into a black limo with purple flowers as the Turbo Megazord went to strike. A golden beam caused the Megazord to fall down and land on the ground. It began to transform into a Poochyena. It turned into a golden trophy.

"Shit," said Tara, "We can't break free."

"Nor can the Turbo Megasword slaughter this," said Matt.

Suddenly, they yelled as Pit Pooch ran them over. The trophy fell on the floor with the rangers inside.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tara.

Suddenly, the alarms were sounding. The rangers looked around to see what was going on. However, they never expected to see the Growl Patrol Turbo Zord heading straight toward them, hoping to help save the Turbo Megazord.

"Spencer!" said Violet with excitement.

Spencer laughed, "So, Claydol told me everything. You went on vacation without me?"

"Well, you were working," said Angela.

"I wasn't," said Spencer, "Well, now I need to free you and arrest this monster."

He looked at Pit Pooch's limo. A red sign appeared that said: SURRENDER OR GET DESTROYED. Pit Pooch then began to transform into himself.

"Chances," he said.

Spencer shook his head as he inserted the Turbo Key in the morpher.

"Enforce Change," said Spencer.

The Growlithe Police Car began to transform. The bottom half of the car began to stretch out and turned to feet. The first half moved up with the outer arms flipping down from the front. The top part flipped back and a human head appeared.

"Enforcer Megazord," yelled Spencer.

The Enforcer Megazord started shooting out flames at the monster. Pit Pooch yelled as he felt the burns. The monster then lashed out a whip. The Megazord held it for a couple of seconds and took out a silver sword.

"Enforcer Saber!" yelled Spencer.

He slashed the whip. The saber then disappeared and the pistol came out of the Megazord.

"Signal Enforcer!" yelled Spencer.

The pistol began to aim at the monster. Spencer then pressed the button. A golden beam came out of the pistol, destroying Pit Pooch. The monster yelled and it was destroyed. The Megazord posed and turned to the golden trophy which materialized into the Turbo Megazord.

"Thanks," said Matt.

"You're welcome," said Spencer.

Suddenly, Matt heard a squeaky sound. He looked to see Poochy underneath the systems. Matt carried him and demorphed, "Poochy…"

It was very quiet and dark back at the spa. The rangers were just watching the news about what happened with the Poke Rangers. Spencer finally decided to get up to the area after saving his friends. After all, he finally got himself a communicator that was working. And the six of them sat down at the balcony as they began to have midnight snacks and a deck of playing cards.

"So," said Spencer, "How was the spa?"

"Very good," said Violet, "But, the Riders came by. I'm sure you saw it on the news."

"Yeah," said Spencer, "I did."

Darren laughed, "At least Spencer knew about it."

Spencer punched Darren, "DARREN!"

The Turbo Rangers laughed as they began to drink glasses of water. However, Matt didn't take a sip. He looked up in the sky. Tara looked at him as he was looking at them with a weird look.

"Yo, Earth to Matt?" asked Tara.

Matt pointed up to the sky, "Why is there a red and blue light coming down toward the sky?"

The six rangers looked up in the sky. Two beams of light were coming into Earth's atmosphere. One red light and one blue light going at very fast speeds and they were heading straight toward the desert.

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Barabas: So, it's them.**_

_**Pegasus: Tara and Matt! Those cars are friendly!**_

_**Tara and Matt: Friendly!? Then they should drive slow!**_

_**Tara: Blazin' Inferno**_

_**Matt: Hydro Blaster**_

_**Tara and Matt: GO!  
**_

**Chapter 19: Designated Drivers**

A/N: Next chapter, Tara and Matt get the ride or at least a drive for their lives.


	19. Designated Drivers

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. In this chapter you will get to see another addition into the Turbo Arsenal, two **BLOODY **duels, and a spark of a romance… hmm. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers, the rangers decided to go on a wonderful vacation that would help relax them before they did anything. However, it was interrupted by the Riders recent attacks. The Turbo Rangers defeated them with quick ease. However, they encounter outside their hotel room, two beams of light. One was red and one was blue. What could this mean to Matt and Tara?_

* * *

"Come on," said Tara.

Matt nodded. The two of them headed into their rooms, got changed and headed out the door. The two Turbo Rangers ran out of the hotel room. The four Turbo Rangers watched as Matt and Tara ran out toward the two flashes of light heading toward the desert.

"They are going so fast," said Matt.

"At this rate, we'll never catch them," said Tara.

They were breathing heavily as they started leaving Lavaridge Town. The lights were going really fast toward the desert. Matt and Tara nodded as they took out their keys.

"Shift into Turbo!"

The Turbo Keys turned over, transforming them into their ranger suits.

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Amii, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)__**  
**_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)__**  
**_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!  
**_

_(Two big vehicles come from a different planet)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)__**  
**_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)__**  
**_

_**Oh…**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Designated Drivers**_

"Turbo Karts!" yelled Tara and Matt.

The red and blue karts materialized in front of them. The two of them jumped inside and they headed toward the lights a little bit faster than just running across town. The radars started going off all over as the two blimps were getting closer to their point. The two Turbo Karts however stopped at where they were. But, there were no dots on the radar. Tara looked at Matt with curiosity.

"Where are they?" asked Tara.

Matt looked at Tara and looked in front of his console, "I don't know."

He began to fiddle with the consoles very quickly to see if there was a glitch. But, they were blinded by light. The two of them looked to see two cars come toward them. The two of them looked at each other as they saw the cars almost touch them. However, the cars touched the Turbo Karts. They began flashing lights.

"What the heck?" asked Matt. He backed up and turned his headlights to see a blue car that looked like a Gyarados combined with a H2 Hummer. The next car was a red car that was almost similar to a Blaziken and a Chevrolet Camaro. Each car had two laser cannons and each could fit five to six people. Matt jumped up to look at his car. He saw the light flash and the door opening up for him. Matt looked at Tara, "I think they're ours."

"What do you mean?" asked Tara.

Matt deactivated the Turbo Kart and jumped in the car. The door closed and without doing anything the seat belt came on. He then saw the radar pop up.

"So, this is the Blue Turbo Ranger?" the computer said.

"Uh, yeah?" asked Matt.

"Voice Recognition Confirmed," the computer said, "Matthew Farrell."

Matt looked up at Tara as she went inside the other car. The door closed and her seat belt appeared. The same thing happened to her.

"Voice Recognition Confirmed," the computer said, "You must be the new ranger that Daniel Dragonfly gave his powers too. Tara Marie Chaiera?"

"How does he know?" asked Tara.

Suddenly, the two vehicles were being hit by massive explosions. The rangers turned to see a bunch of Guzzlers, Barabas, and Sneazette all walking down from far away.

"Those are the survivors! Kill them!" yelled Sneazette.

The Guzzlers started running toward the two cars. Suddenly, the two cars started running toward the grunts, running them over like flies. Sneazette screamed as she was hit by Matt's laser beams. The blue car turned around as a claw began to come out.

"What the heck?" asked Matt.

"Dragon Claw," said the computer.

The Dragon Claw slashed Sneazette. Sneazette screamed as she fell on the ground. She looked up to see four teleportation beams.

"Guys!" yelled the others. Spencer looked up to see two huge cars coming toward them. Tara and Matt stopped the car.

"Get in," said Matt.

"Yeah," said Tara.

Violet and Darren climbed in Matt's car while Angela and Spencer climbed in Tara's car. The two of them headed to a far away place where they can talk about what was going on. They were heading toward the outskirts of Fiery Path, a cave full of Fire Pokemon. The two cars stopped running and the six rangers got out of the car.

"Could you explain what's going on?" asked Darren.

"Shut up. We are heading to Meteor Falls. Pegasus is expecting us," said the computer.

Violet looked at the computer in the system, "Pegasus?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Reckless Sphere, the riders were all looking at each other as they couldn't believe it.

"The cars that Pegasus reprogrammed are back. They were OURS!" yelled Ronnie.

"Well," said Sneazette, "We can try to do what we can to destroy the rangers and get the Legendary Cars."

Barabas laughed and looked at Sneazette, "That will be a breeze."

"In addition," said Magbomb, "We should summon a rider to do the job. He can use the Dark Hyena Rider zord."

"No!" yelled Mightarow.

"Yes!" said Magbomb, "If we can do so. As a matter of fact, I will send him down. He is the most ferocious! He can make Chop Suey out of those rangers!"

"Proceed," said Barabas.

* * *

While the Reckless Riders were planning their next attack, the rangers were heading to Meteor Falls. It took them a good ten hours to get to Meteor Falls. After all, Hoenn is a big region after all. Matt turned to look at Violet as she watched the stars in the sky overpass her. The wind was blowing in their faces. Darren sat down in the back, sprawled. On their right, Tara was sitting in the driver's seat with Spencer in the back and Angela sat in the front. The two cars headed toward the huge mountain in front of them. A huge door opened up as the two cars landed in the zord bay. The rangers got out of the cars and headed up the stairs. Pegasus, however, ran down to meet them.

"I see you met the Two Legendary Cars from Planet Pegasus," said Pegasus.

"Two Legendary Cars?" asked Tara.

"Yes, I call them Legendary for they were the two cars that were sent to destroy Pegasus by the Riders. These cars came down and destroyed everything. If it wasn't for me, these cars would've killed the planet. I thought they died after the destruction of my planet," said Pegasus.

The Rangers looked down to see them. Pegasus looked at the car that Tara was driving, "Tara, this is Blazin' Infrerno."

Tara looked at Pegasus as she touched her car. It began to flash its headlights. She laughed, "I guess you like that?"

"Yes," said the computer, "My name is Delia."

"Delia?" asked Tara, "Alright, a girl like computer. I'm so happy!"

"You better be," she said.

"A computer with an attitude," said Matt, laughing.

Pegasus nodded, "In addition… where's Claydol? He's got to see this!"

Claydol opened the door and floated down the stairs. He looked in shock and turned to the rangers, "This is a nice surprise. Isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Matt.

"Matt, this is Hydro Blaster. And this car has a computer named Derek," said Pegasus, laughing.

"Nice to meet you," said Derek.

Matt smiled, "The same."

The two cars opened their doors. The six of them got inside their seats. The doors began to slam and the cars began to start their engines. Pegasus went up to them and said, "Be careful. Something tells me that the Riders want these cars."

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen," said Delia.

"We'll protect ourselves and these teenagers," said Derek.

The two cars then started to head back to the Hot Springs. Matt looked at his computer, "Derek, so how the hell are you going to keep in disguise?"

"There is a configuration button which can transform me into a normal Hummer. Just like Delia's, I can go undercover," said Derek.

Violet looked at Matt, "This is really neat!"

"I like this ride better than our Turbo Karts!" said Darren.

"Shut it," said Violet, turning to Darren. Darren looked at her, "Why?"

"Because that's the only way we can get into the cockpits of our zords," said Violet, smiling.

Darren sighed, "True."

Derek sighed, "You humans definitely have a lot to complain about."

"You'll learn more about us," said Matt as they continued driving.

Suddenly, there was a red light flashing on the computer screen. The rangers turned to each other as they saw a black Mightyena zord heading this direction.

"Shit! Mightarow!" yelled Matt.

Matt was right. Red beams came out of the zord. The rangers ducked as the lasers past them. Suddenly, Hydro Blaster began to activate the passenger seat dashboard. It turned into a weapons console.

"Violet, use the weapon console to activate my moves," said Derek.

Violet looked at it. It was a list of TMs it could use, "Okay. I see it can use a lot of moves."

"Pick something to slow it down!" yelled Matt.

Violet began looking at the TM buttons. Compared to Mightarow's zord, it was also ten times bigger than Hydro Blaster. She pressed a white key with the number 15 on it.

"Derek, stop the car," said Violet.

"Why?" asked Derek.

"I have an idea," said Violet.

The car started slowing down as the car came crashing down. Violet activated the targeting scanner and aimed it at one of the tires.

"Hyper Beam… fire!" yelled Violet.

The cannons emitted a golden beam at the tires. The tires started doing mini explosions, releasing air out. However, it wasn't enough. Derek drove underneath the zord as the weapons started to recharge. Meanwhile, Blazin' Inferno was the next target.

"What did she do?" asked Delia.

"Scan the zord," said Spencer.

"It belongs to Mightarow. Mightarow is not inside and a tire has been damaged… but it's very tiny," said Delia, "Activating TM Weapon Console."

"Wait! Do you have an HM Weapon console?" asked Tara.

"Yes," said Delia, "But, you will have to control this manually in order to do so. Would you like to proceed?"

"Proceed?"

The steering wheel appeared with the 8 HMs on the steering wheel.

"Activate HM 02," said Tara.

Quickly, the car started to shoot out wings. It flew across and it headed straight forward the tire. Tara then initiated a huge blade to appear on the port side.

"Activate HM 01," yelled Tara.

The blade cut into the tire, releasing all of the air that was in the tire. The zord began to skid and hit a rocky like cliff. It crashed in the ravine with explosions flying all over the place.

"All right," said Tara.

"Excellent," said Matt.

"Well done," said Derek.

The Hydro Blaster met up with Blazin' Inferno. The six rangers got out of the car and they turned to see the two cars flash their lights. However, little did they know there was a cough from behind. Violet turned around to see it was a rider indeed. It was a black Skarmory with a white jacket and a red circle on the back. It carried a samurai sword in its left hand.

"Who are you?" asked Tara.

"His name is Slasher," said Derek.

"He is one of the most ferocious monsters ever summoned by the riders. Approach with extreme caution," said Delia.

The six rangers took out their Turbo Keys, however Slasher jumped up to attack immediately. The rangers dodged the sword. Spencer ducked as the sword went across. He kicked the monster in the face. Angela ran toward it and gave the monster a sidekick, but Slasher went to slash her leg. Spencer headed over and took the hit. The rangers gasped as the blade dented Spencer's shoulder, some blood came out of his shoulder. He kicked the sword.

"Spencer!" yelled Violet.

Spencer yelled as he grabbed on to his injured shoulder. The rangers looked at Spencer's shoulder, "Ow," said Spencer.

Matt turned around as the sword went to slaughter Violet. He punched the monster in the face. The monster ran toward Matt, yelling with his sword in his hand. He had his Turbo Sword in his hand. Tara also nodded as she went to attack. Spencer, Angela, Violet, and Darren watched as Slasher took out another sword. The swords kept clanging. Matt jumped up and kicked Slasher in the face. Tara went to stab the monster, but she was kicked in the face by Slasher. She fell down and landed on the ground. He laughed as his foot was on her neck, "How does it feel to never breathe? It's time to steal your cars! They belong to the Riders!"

Suddenly, he felt something impale him. He roared in pain as Matt shoved the blade even farther. He released his foot off of Tara as he screamed. Tara watched as Matt pulled the lever, "Guess what? The riders won't have the cars! They're ranger property now!"

He pulled the lever. The blade started to jiggle. Slasher yelled as sparks flew out of his body. Matt withdrew the sword. The rangers watched as he pulled out the sword. Slasher roared as he fell down and landed on the ground. Tara couldn't believe that as an explosion occurred. The rangers couldn't believe it.

"Not bad," said Spencer, "Ow!"

"Excellent!" said Darren, "However, for this comic, we will have to be Rangers for it."

Matt picked up Tara. She looked at Matt and hugged him, "Thanks. For a moment, I thought I was going to die."

"So was I," said Matt softly.

Angela looked at the two of them and sighed. Violet sighed with relief as she helped Spencer up. He had a huge white paper towel around his shoulder tied. Matt and Tara looked at each other. Violet looked at that and turned to the rangers, "How weird is that?"

The rangers looked at Violet. They saw Mightarow looking down at them. He jumped down and pointed to Matt, "YOU! YOU DESTROYED MY PRIDE AND JOY!"

The rider walked down toward Matt. He was grabbed by the angry rider with his sword, "Let's duel."

The rangers looked at each other. Matt looked at him with an angry look. Tara looked at Matt, "Matt, wait!"

Matt looked at Tara. Tara looked at him and she sighed. Violet looked at Tara with eyes wide. She looked at Matt and then Tara.

'_No way. She likes Matt, doesn't she? We may have not have gotten a connection yet, but I think Tara is in love with a braniac,' _thought Violet.

Matt took out his Turbo Sword. He looked at him angrily. Mightarow eyed him with a passion.

"Ever since you took the Blue Overtech Ranger's place, you have been on my nerves since we first step foot on your planet!" yelled Mightarow.

Matt nodded as he grasped the sword, "Well, my job is to kick you outlaws out of here before things get worse!"

Suddenly, Mightarow withdrew his sword and went to slice Matt. Matt ducked his head and rolled over. Tara watched intently as Matt ducked with each move. Darren's eyes widened as Matt kept dodging Mightarow's attacks. Violet shook her head, knowing that Matt shouldn't have accepted the challenge. Angela was also watching with a crippled Spencer, "Matt! Do your best!" yelled Spencer. The rangers then noticed wild Seviper and Zangoose watching the battle with some Solrock and Lunatone peeping out of the mountains.

Matt jumped up with his sword and hit Mightarow in the face. Mightarow yelled as he felt the impact. The sword came down on Matt. Matt blocked with his Turbo Sword. The warrior yelled as Matt kicked him in the back. Mightarow laughed as he came in contact with Matt. Matt blocked his sword and kicked Mightarow. Mightarow blocked his foot and kicked Matt in the face. The sword fell out of his hand and it landed in the dirt. Mightarow laughed as his blade began to glow black with red sparks coming out of it.

"MATT!" yelled the rangers.

"Night Slash!" yelled Mightarow.

A dark line came across Matt. Matt yelled as major explosions appeared around him. He flew and landed on the ground. The rangers gasped as Matt yelled within the flames.

"Hahahahahahahaha," yelled Mightarow. He turned to the rangers, "Now, that he's out of the way… who's next?"

Tara looked at Mightarow with anger. She grasped the Turbo Sword in her hands. However, she heard the sound of coughing. The rangers turned to see Matt. His clothes had holes in it and his face had a stream line of blood coming from his head down to his neck. He looked at Mightarow angrily.

"Mightarow… Round 2," said Matt.

The rangers looked at each other as they saw Matt with his sword. Matt yelled as his sword began to charge up, "Take this!"

His Turbo Sword began to glow blue. He jumped up and raised his sword to the sky.

"Crabhammer Crash!" yelled Matt.

Mightarow went to stab Matt, but Matt kicked the sword out of position. He slashed Mightarow's face and it went down his body. A line of blood from the top down has poured out. He began to wheeze, "Damn you…. DAMN YOU!"

Matt put the sword away and he turned to the other rangers. Mightarow yelled as he closed his eyes.

"You… defeated him," said Violet.

"Not bad," said Darren.

"You are amazing!" said Angela.

Spencer nodded, "Thank Arceus we have a ranger like you."

"Well, I learned a lot from seeing Jack fight," said Matt, "Hopefully, you'll learn from me."

Suddenly, he turned to see Tara. Tara stood there silently. She hugged Matt very tightly. The other rangers watched as Matt hugged her. The two of them looked each other in the eyes. Violet's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Angela's mouth dropped. Darren smiled with Spencer who was close behind. The two rangers had their lips pressed together. Matt broke the kiss, "You were worried, weren't you?"

"Yeah," said Tara. She then looked at Matt, "But… I just kissed you."

Matt sighed, "You like me."

"No, I think you are a computer geek who designs cars and we're just simply friends," said Tara.

Matt laughed, "Then what was with the Matt calling and the hugs?"

Tara looked at him, "I don't know."

Violet looked at Matt, "It's obvious that Tara likes you. I could already tell. So, Matt's a nerd at things. We thought he was… no offense, Matt, a wimp. But, he definitely changed from my book."

"I agree," said Angela.

"Yeah," said Darren, "You were nerdy-ish. But, you are a great fighter."

"I need to learn some moves," said Spencer.

Tara laughed as she looked at Matt, "Um, so Blue… can you teach me a move?"

"There are many moves I can teach you right now," said Matt.

Matt's lips then pressed on Tara's. Derek's computer started flashing red with Delia's. The car alarms started going off. The rangers looked at each other and started laughing.

"I guess we got to get back to the Springs. We have to pack tomorrow," said Matt.

Tara nodded as they started piling in the cars. The cars then both took off heading toward another five hour drive. Meanwhile, Mightarow got up very carefully and looked around, "They will pay. Matt will pay."

He was crippled as he pressed a green button, teleporting him back to the Reckless Sphere.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_**Next Episode…**_

_**The 200**__**th**__** Episode Special! Everybody is back to talk about the craziest moments that happened in Poke Rangers and the authors from Dimension Warriors discuss the Poke Rangers series and how it split. So, yeah… please join us!**_

**Chapter 20: The 200****th**** Episode Tribute**

* * *

_**Coming Soon…**_

_**Tara: So, 200 episodes! Let's go for 300! YAY!**_

_**Matt: We're captured**_

_**Darren: Our Turbo Navigators don't work!  
**__**  
Spencer: That's why I'm here…**_

_**Angela: We are going to use something to stop this creature**_

_**Violet: And it's all starts with something from Devon. Hee!  
**_

_**Spencer/Angela/Violet: **_

**Coming Soon: Chapter 21- The Invincible Turbo PokeNav**

_**Violet: (showing Auto Blaster) It also combines with the Auto Blaster for massive damage!  
**_

_**Spencer: Don't give anything away! Jeez!**_

A/N: Remember to review this chapter! This chapter was very suspenseful. Wasn't it? I know I threw in the Derek and Delia thing, but I had to. LOL. So, the next chapter is our special and then we have a regular episode which is 21. So, what will happen to Mightarow? Hmm… well, I got to admit, you will be surprised. I hope you had fun reading this chapter.


	20. The 200th Episode Special

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Our 200th Episode! There is no monster, or plot for this chapter. This chapter will talk about what happened in the last 200 episodes, sentai history, ranger stuff, etc.

* * *

**Poke Rangers: The 200****th**** Episode**

Sky Pillar Ruins…

A huge area was set up with a table and glasses of water. There, they heard the sound of rumbling from underneath. Suddenly, somebody came up from underground. His blue eyes looked at the sea as he turned to the camera.

"Hi. I'm Sean Fubrizzi. The original Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger. I was sent by Blaze for something… but I don't see the rest of the crew," said Sean.

Suddenly, Sean turned to hear the sound of grunting. He turned to hear Danny and Amii walking at the Pillar, "Wow, it's been a while. Sean!"

Sean shook hands with Danny and hugged Amii, "It's been too long."

"Yeah," said Amii, "So, how's your… job?"

"Running smooth," said Sean, "Where are the others?"

"They're coming!" said Amii, "There they are now!"

She pointed at a white boat. Sean's eyes widened to see Danny, Jack, Mika, Jenna, Max, Derik, Sakura, Anthony, Eddie, Sabrina, Kennan, Lu-Ken, Geon, Josh, The Rara Von Rangers and Donald waving as they landed at the port. Everyone got off and they sat down on the hard rock stones. Everyone was talking to each other about why they were here. Suddenly, they saw the dark skies cover the area. They turned and watched as six beams of light came down from the sky with Claydol and Pegasus behind. A green dragon like power appeared. Everyone looked up to see the Turbo Rangers walk down.

"Okay. So, there's a reason we, um, sent you the invitations," said Claydol.

"For what?" asked Jack, wondering what was going on.

"_I asked Claydol specifically to do so because this is the 200__th__ episode of Poke Rangers,"_ said Rayquaza.

The rangers turned to see a ranger wearing red. He removed the helmet and demorphed, revealing his red collared shirt and black jeans. He walked down the stairs and sighed, "I'm Frank… well, and my real name is Eddie now. And it's time to tell you of your… origin and stuff, and how this franchise was created."

Suddenly, the other authors teleported and they all walked down to meet them. Frank… I mean Ed turned to the camera.

"I know for some of you guys who still read the stories wonder why I chose to write this. Well, don't you think it's time I tell you where the stories actually began? It's time to find your roots…" said Ed.

Eddie looked at Sabrina and then at him, "Roots?"

Brooke nodded, "Oh yeah. For the next couple of minutes as you read this, you will be seeing a lot of heroes we are going to mention that inspired us to write such a great thing."

"You'll be surprised," said Anthony.

"Okay," said Aly, "So, let's start!"

* * *

**SEGMENT I: OUR ORIGINAL ROOTS (1975-1991)**

"Roll tape," said Jack (the DW), looking at Rayquaza. Rayquaza's eyes began to glow green and a huge screen appeared, similar to the mystical pool. The rangers were in shock to see a man in a white cloak.

"ROAR!" yelled the masked monsters.

"It's time that we destroy the world and defeat the ones who have sworn against our ways. We will terrorize this place!" he yelled.

Ed turned to Rayquaza. Rayquaza decided to pause the footage and Ed turned to the rangers.

"You see, this all started in Japan. Even though you guys came from Power Rangers, you guys actually came from a franchise known as 'sentai' in 1975," said Ed.

"1975?" asked Jenna, "Can we continue?"

Ed turned and the footage continued, "Now, the Black Cross Army is an army that planned to terrorize the world. However, five officers were recruited to become Secret Squadron Goranger. Together, each mask monster was destroyed by a super ball: Goranger Storm to defeat its enemies."

The rangers watched with a weird look and turned to Ed, "A soccer ball?"

Ed sighed and turned to Rayquaza, "Oh Arceus… Next team."

"Next team?" asked Jack.

Suddenly, they saw a huge island and a million fighters. Amii looked at Ed as they saw people die by grunts in grey costumes. They then saw cases of drugs, weapons and everything.

"What the hell?" asked Amii.

Jack (DW) looked at her and sat on the bench, "In 1977, peace was not restored. CRIME Czar Iron Claw decided to make the world and anarchy and used whatever means necessary to destroy the world. Even with its crime related things which kids these days can't relate to. But, there were four cyborgs that fought him. The JAKQ Shock Team was the ones in the year to fight. The monsters they fought were made of metal and some were invaders. But, they used the power of atomic, nuclear, magnetic and electric energy to destroy the powerful monsters. However, since the show didn't last long, it ended the sentai franchise."

"But, wait a minute, didn't Power Rangers have the same uniforms like us?" asked Jenna, "How could sentai end if the costumes weren't there?"

"In addition, I didn't see any Megazords," said Matt.

"Well, Jenna and Matt," said Aly, sitting down on the bench, "In 1979, there was something known as Super Sentai. This series, Battle Fever J was the first sentai to have… a robot. They fought the powerful Egos, who planned to destroy the world just like Black Cross. It even featured ethnicity: Japan, France, Russia, Kenya, and America. In addition, they used Penta Force to destroy the Egos Monsters."

"Really?" asked Tara, looking at the costumes. She then yelled, "Oh shit! Miss America's so freaky!"

Violet turned around and screamed, "Holy shit!"

Darren looked at the costume, "I like her legs."

"Shut up!" said Mika, "Anyway, continue…"

The screen diminished to see flames come from the sky. The sound of weird things happened. Anthony sat next to Ed and began to talk, "1980: The Vader Clan. They were invaders from another dimension with warped concepts of beauty. Luckily, five people were descendants of Denji Star become the Electron Squadron Denjiman. Together, they fought the powerful Vader Monsters. The Vader Monsters were destroyed by their powerful DenjiBoomerang. However, a robot had to be used to destroy the monsters. Daidenjin, the first transforming robot destroyed all of the gigantic monsters."

"Sweet," said Amii, "Now, we're getting somewhere."

"But," said Max, "Not even close to where we are. Anyway, let's watch more of our roots. Maybe, we can learn something."

"1981," said Sentro, the author of Elem. He sat down next to Anthony, "The Black Magma Empire arose, planning to do what Baronaw planned to do in Overtech Overdrive: have mecha humans rule the world. Luckily, three officers: army, navy, air force became the Solar Squadron Sun Vulcan. The only male team and the smallest team to date, they made the Vulcan Ball to destroy their Machine Monsters. However, they grew too and Sunvulcan Robo was the first robot to 'gattai' or as 'combine'. Gattai, Grand Cross! Each monster was destroyed and peace was obtained."

"Until 1982," said Brooke, sitting next to Jack (DW), "The Deathdark Empire planned to use the power of Dark Science. However, using the power of gymnastics, five people became the Great Squadron Goggle Five. With the power of Goggle Five, they used the Goggle Victory Flash to destroy the Synthetic Beasts. Go! Go! Change! Goggle Robo, their robot was the first robot made with three zords: Jet, Tank and Dump. Together, they were defeated."

"Next, 1983, the Jashinka Empire," said Jack (DW), "They were a clan of reptiles that believed the Earth should be there's and nobody else. Together, they invade. However, five scientists with dreams become Science Squadron Dynaman. Together with their Super Dynamite Attack, the Evilution Beasts have been destroyed. And remember, Jashinka was one of my evil characters for Dino Force."

"We know," said Ed.

"The later years of the 80s, the rangers had the most high tech weapons to defeat its foes. Starting in 1984," said Aly, "Five people were chosen by the Bio Robo to become the Super Electron Bioman. Their Bio Particle energy was used to stop a madman from conquering the world and making it his own. There was also the first female yellow ranger."

"In 1985," said Anthony, "The new rangers got their power from the Earth… hence Lightning Squdaron Changeman. They defeated the Space Monsters using the power of mythical creatures: Dragon, Griffon, Pegasus, Mermaid, and Phoenix."

"In 1986," said Sentro, "Five kids were equipped with Flash Technology. The rangers were known as Supernova Flashman as they destroyed the Mess Empire, who planned to use the Earth for lifeforms. They were the first sentai to have two robots."

"Next in 1987, Aura Power!" said Ed, "The Tube Empire wanted to wipe the world full of darkness and hate. However, five martial artists don Maskman suits and became the Light Squadron Maskman to destroy the darkness. They were the first sentai to have a robot composed of five zords."

"In 1988, there was a group of students that donned Live Suits. They were the Beast Squadron Liveman. They were chosen to defeat the Volt, who were their rivals and friends in school. The Biomotion Buster destroyed their foes and the Live Robo slaughtered them," said Jack (DW).

"Next, in 1989, we had the Turboranger, High Speed Squadron Turboranger to be exact. They were five teenagers with the flames of spirit to defeat the powerful Violent Demon Tribes. They were also the first series to have a car based theme, with Carranger in 1996," said Brooke.

"In 1990, there were a group of rangers composed of family," said Anthony, "They were known as the Earth Squadron Fiveman. Together, they defeated the powerful Zone Empire. The Fiveman were known as the first siblings to form a team."

"Next, in 1991, the final before Saban took some of the footage. There were the Vyram who wanted to destroy the Earth dimension. Five youths with the power of birds formed Aviator Squadron Jetman and defeated the powerful Vyram," said Aly.

Ed nodded, "And that completes our first segment. The Super Sentai still continues today. But, the reason why I stopped it there is because Saban decided to use the footage for Power Rangers."

"That's really cool," said Amii.

"We'll be back after these messages," said Brooke.

_(Commercial Break)_

"Alright, we're back," said Ed, "And now this next segment, we are going into only the Power Rangers, Super Sentai, and Poke Rangers covered. After all, we are talking about the first five seasons."

* * *

**SEGMENT II: POWER RANGERS AND SUPER SENTAI (1992-1996)**

Ed stood up and looked at the camera, "It all started in 1992. The Dinosaur Squadron Beast Rangers or simply Zyuranger were the first series that Power Rangers was used. The plot consisted of an evil witch who planned to take over the world. Five warriors from 170 million years ago were revived to fight this woman. This also had the first series with a sixth ranger. Now, in 1993, when the first season of Power Rangers came out, Rita Repulsa decided to do the same thing as Bandora did. Zordon, however, called on five teenagers to become Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers."

"Nice," said Danny, "But, when do we come in?"

"Later!" said Mika, "Just keep watching our heritage. So far Jetman and these guys are great so far!"

"In 1994, the MMPR kept the suits for the next season was Dairanger. However, they had new suits for the team, but the companies of the show didn't want the kids to get confused. In Dairanger, the Gorma, who were a squad of humans planned to destroy the world using their own power. With Ki Power, the rangers were called to fight. In 1994, Season 2, Lord Zedd came and caused mayhem. The rangers were summoned to fight using the power of Thunder. Tommy, the Green Ranger had to get new powers and became the White Ranger. However, in 1995, things didn't go so well… their zords were destroyed and so were the Dinosaur Powers," said Jack (DW).

"The next set of footage was Kakuranger in 1994. The Ninja team had to defeat the Youkai: Dark Apparitions. In 1995, the MMPR gained the power of Ninja to defeat their enemies. This led to the Zeo Crystal and the Zeo Series…" said Brooke.

"In 1995, Ohranger showed some footage of the Machine Empire. Both series, Zeo and Ohranger wanted to destroy the world for machines. Together, rangers both Japan and America use the power of ancient sources to become these rangers," said Anthony.

"In 1996, Carranger used the power of vehicles to defeat the Rider Gang Bowzock. In 1997, the rangers fought Divatox and her powerful pirates," said Aly, "However, it led to In Space…"

The rangers looked at the Dimension Warriors, "So, can we talk about the history?" asked Tara, "Of us?"

Ed nodded, "Yep. Now, we can talk about this. For the last 200 episodes, rangers with attitude have been defending the planet from three empires. They villains were Mariah, Dawson, and Anubis. We even had the rangers recently defeat the Machine Fortress. However, currently, they are trying to stop the Reckless Riders. So, for five seasons they have defeated empires. Not bad for a couple of trainers and teenagers, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah," said Sean, "Good times."

Darren and the new rangers looked at them as they saw three groups of rangers on the screen. On the left stood the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers, in the middle was Overtech Overdrive and the right was Turbo.

"Three teams," said Eddie, "Interesting."

Sean nodded. Brooke chimed in, "For the last five seasons, Danny, Jack, Amii, Jenna, Mika, Sean, Max, Mewtra, and Derik fought the forces on Hoenn to protect the legends that was here. Especially, the Sky Pillar, which was their main hideout. Even though the Sky Pillar is destroyed, Rayquaza has been rebuilding it a piece at a time. So it can be used as a sanctuary for all the past warriors."

"Yep," said Rayquaza.

Josh looked at Anthony and the two torches behind Ed, "So, Ed. Why are there two red flaming torches?" asked Josh.

"We have them set up to remember the past team warriors. The first one with a Poke Ball like torch resembles Jack's team: the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers. For three seasons, they have slaved over Mariah and Dawson's forces. Each season they had special powers. The first one came from Pokemon Coins. No, not the ones you get when you receive change at the Poke Mart. These are special coins that contain the powerful energy needed to morph," said Ed. The Red Dimension Warrior looked at Rayquaza, "And I guess it went something like this…"

* * *

**Flashback: Pilot Episode (MMPR 01: Day of the Tomb Part 1)**

The mystical pool was a black cauldron. There was a green liquid in the cauldron that began to release bubbles. It was like one of those fortune-telling things, except it tells you what's happening.

"She's Queen Mariah. The person trying to destroy our universe, with her allies and henchmen, she will destroy the whole world of Pokemon." Rayquaza said.

Mika looked up at him. "What does this have to do with us?"

"I'm glad you asked. First of all, I know all of your names by heart. Second of all, you would be given access to extraordinary powers, which will make you become an elite fighting force. You will be known as the Poke Rangers. You will also given access to special Pokemon powers drawn from special coins."

"What Pokemon?" Jack asked.

Suddenly on their waists, five silver bucklers appeared with a coin in the middle of it. The coins were the pictures of a Torchic, Mudkip, Abra, Pichu and a Poochyena.

"Behold the keys to your power." Rayquaza said.

"What are these?" Sean asked.

"These are your Poke Morphers. When in trouble bring them in front of you calling the names of your Pokemon."

"Morph? Awesome!" Jack said, looking exuberantly at his buckler.

"Anyway, Mika Alden. Calm and tranquil, you have the power of the Poochyena."

"Sean Fubrizzi. Intelligent and brave, you have the power of the Mudkip."

"Amiizuka Chii. Graceful and perfect, you have the power of the Abra."

"Jenna Whitestone, smart and friendly, you have the power of the Pichu."

"Jack Farrell. Strong willed, smart, powerful, you have the power of the Torchic."

Rayquaza looked at them. "Yes, you are ready."

Suddenly, red lights started flashing off the wall panels. A group of grunts were running around and attacking the city.

"Crushers have arrived in Slateport City." Rayquaza said.

"What are Crushers?" Jack asked.

"Crushers are big green alligator like monsters with really sharp teeth and they have some sharp weapons. Be careful!"

"Well, guys. Ready?" Jack asked.

Amii-Chan and Sean stood on the left side of Jack while Jenna and Mika stood on the right side.

"Let's POKEBATTLE!"

"Mudkip!" A blue light emanated from his morpher as it expanded all around Sean.

"Abra!" A bright pink light emanated from her morpher as it expanded all around Amii-Chan.

"Poochyena!" The same thing happened to Mika, except that a blackish-grayish light emanated from her morpher.

"Pichu!" Like the other three, Jenna's morpher emanated a yellow light.

"Torchic!" Jack's morpher emanated a bright red light, activating the morphing grid.

"Mighty Morphin'…," yelled Jack.

"Poke Rangers!" yelled the rangers.

As the five posed, the five golden coins appeared with their Pokemon engraved on it.

**END VIDEO SEGMENT**

* * *

"The five Poke Rangers have fought three monsters after that incident. They got new zords, formed the first Megazord and obtained the first weapons," said Ed, "However, there were such things as six rangers at the first season. There, Danny Dragonfly was it."

Danny laughed, "Thanks, Ed."

"Danny came from Ever Grande City and was on his way to the Hoenn League Championships. However, he stopped in Slateport City. He didn't choose to be a ranger. Mariah kidnapped him and made Danny the evil Green Ranger. The rangers had some difficulty trying to defeat him. But, his girlfriend, Amii, turned him around for the better."

* * *

**BEGIN VIDEO SEGMENT**

**MMPR Chapter 10: Green Problems Part 5**

"Daniel, I heard that Mariah put a spell on you using her evil plans. We all forgive you on what you did. We didn't know that happened," said Rayquaza.

"Okay." Danny said.

"Also, I want you to be on our team. We may need someone like you," Rayquaza said.

"You got it," Danny said, "After today's events, I am going to help defeat her as well."

The alarm sounded. The six rangers went to the mystical pool where they saw a Minotaur like creature with a human body and a tauros head. It also had the back legs and tails of a Tauros.

"What is that?" Sean asked.

"That's Minotauros. He's very strong. Good Luck!"

"All right," Jack said. "Let's Poke Battle!"

"Treecko!"

"Mudkip!"

"Abra!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The six rangers posed together.

**END VIDEO SEGMENT**

* * *

"These rangers have dealt with the most ferocious monsters," said Anthony.

"So…," said Josh, "That's a lot. 130 Episodes of it."

"Exactly," said Ed, "However, there were lost episodes I planned."

Amii looked at her creator of the series, "Oh yeah! Like the time me and Sean were supposed to drink some lemonade made by Mariah and we acted like punks! That was done in 1993 thanks to Power Rangers!"

"Not to mention Shaved Ice in 1992," said Sean, "Don't believe me, check Zyuranger Episode 26: Watch Out for Shaved Ice."

Jenna laughed, "And the episode that wasn't on was when I had to steal a ninja scroll that had something Mariah wanted. I duplicated into many rangers!"

Sabrina looked at her, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Jenna.

Suddenly, the rangers looked at each other as they saw Mewtra's introduction and the scenes where the rangers destroyed Mariah's castle.

"In Episode 46… we started to have Poke Ranger fans! Season 1 was a successful season!" said Ed, "When Season 2 started, it was all great for the fact that there was a new villain, new zords, and such. But, I wanted to twist a bit. Since, Dairanger had some type of power… I thought I could do the same thing."

"Oh yeah, Kiryoku!" said Jack, "Means Chi-Power!"

"Actually, here's a clip of the second season," said Ed.

* * *

**BEGIN VIDEO SEGMENT**

**MMPR Episode 47: The Mutiny Part 2**

"The six of you have known your Poke zords as well as you have known each other. But it's time to use the power of chi to summon the Evolution zords. Jack, you have the chi power of fire. Mika, you have the power of illusions. Sean, you have the chi power of gravity. Jenna, you have the power of time and space. Amii, you have the chi power of wind and Danny, you have the power of light and earth," said Rayquaza.

"Why do these guys carry elements and we don't?" asked Jenna.

"Oh, I did a back trace on each name and the three rangers' ancestors were brothers and they were both princes and a princess from another country. Apparently, the power of chi originated in Danny, Jack and Amii," said Claydol.

"Oh," said Mika. "What's our new zords?"

"I will show you. To the rooftop!" said Claydol.

On the rooftop…

The five zords looked into the sky and noticed the Combusken zord.

"Jack, your zord is the Combusken zord. Swift, and accurate!"

The Combusken zord appeared as an illusion.

"Jenna, the Pikachu zord, cunning and powerful!"

The Pikachu zord appeared with sparks flying from its cheeks.

"Mika, the Mightyena zord, swift, intimidating!"

The Mightyena zord appeared with a roar unlike the Poochyena.

"Sean, your Marshtomp zord will be perfect in the line against evil!"

The Marshtomp zord appeared and smiled.

"Amii, the Kadabra zord, because of your graceful power and energy!"

The Kadabra zord used its spoon to create flowers around Amii. She smiled and looked at it.

"Danny, the Grovyle, powerful and more accurate!"

Danny was excited to see his Grovyle zord in action.

"How do we get control of the new zords?" asked Jenna.

"It's imperative that we get control of the original Poke zords," said Claydol.

"Easier said than done," said Jack.

**END VIDEO SEGMENT**

* * *

Ed turned around to the camera and looked at its readers, "Sure, Jack may have said it was easier said than done. But, when they got control… they got a new Megazord. As a result, they destroyed many of Dawson's monsters. However, in Chapter 58 and 59, they met somebody from the future who turned out it to be Danny and Amii's future son."

* * *

**BEGIN VIDEO SEGMENT**

**MMPR Episode 59: Silver Light Part 2**

The lights of the pillar were still off. Rayquaza from the tube was surprised to see them with Claydol and Mewtra.

"Why are the lights off?" asked Amii.

"It was time to tell you that the last three hours were remarkable. We have a new ranger to our team. Making seven in all. I introduce you the Silver Swellow Ranger!"

The rangers noticed the Silver Ranger coming down from the sky. The Sky Pillar systems were back online and the Silver Ranger came down.

"Swellow Return!"

A white light engulfed him as he digitized out of his uniform.

"I'm Derik Dragonfly, the son of Danny and Amii!"

The two rangers looked at each other and then turned to Derik, shocked.

**END VIDEO SEGMENT**

* * *

Brooke laughed, "However, he was not also the new ranger that came back from the future. Someone came back from the past… Mariah. And together, those two caused Rayquaza to become evil. The seven rangers used their powers to destroy the dark power inside Rayquaza."

"Peace was restored," said Aly.

"But not for long," said Anthony, looking at Aly, "In Season 3, Ed used the elements of MMPR with Ninja Squadron Kakuranger… forming a new source of arsenal for our characters here. In Chapter 91, the four Ninja Brothers destroyed their only source of power!"

"Roll tape," said Sentro.

* * *

**BEGIN VIDEO SEGMENT**

**MMPR Chapter 91: Shinobi Quest Part 1**

The ninjas surrounded the Megazord.

"Ninja Seal!"

Suddenly, a black force field came over the Megazord and suddenly, the Megazord had sparks flying out of its systems. The consoles and everything was destroyed. The Megazord was still standing. The rangers fell off the Megazord. The rangers suddenly hit the ground. The seven rangers de-morphed. Jack and the others looked at each other.

"What's going on?" asked Jack.

"Why are we not in ranger form?" asked Sean.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. The rangers fell backwards. The Evolution Saber fell out of the handle and it aimed for the rangers. The rangers dodged it and ran off. Mewtra and the rangers caught up as they saw what happened. The head of the Megazord fell off and hit the ground. The Pikachu and Kadabra arms were literally ripped off the Megazord and fell on the ground. The torso of the Megazord then began to fall. The Marshtomp and Mightyena zords also fell off. Amii ran off into the site, when suddenly, Danny and Mewtra held her back. Suddenly, the zords exploded into millions of pieces.

"Our powers," said Jack, "They're gone!"

**Skip to Chapter 93: Shinobi Quest Part 3**

Danny kicked one in the face and punched one in the stomach. He kicked the other Fearja behind him. Suddenly, the Fearja began to use his shuriken. Danny threw off his ninja suit and disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?"

Suddenly, they felt sparks coming down from their backs. Danny began slicing them away with his sword. He kicked one in the leg, making him kneel down. Next, he pummeled one in the chest. He snickered as he completed his job.

"YEAH! WOO-HOO!" said Danny.

Mika was running across the desert with the Fearjas flying above her. She stopped and used her powers. She went underground. The Fearjas circle around to found out where she was suddenly, she came from beneath them and threw the shurikens all over their chests.

"Oh no!" said one of them.

Mika knelt down and used her fingers, "Shadow Bomb!"

Suddenly, the Fearjas felt the attacks as they fell down. She smiled and looked at Jack and Amii who needed the help.

Jack and Amii kicked them in the groin area and punched the others. Jack did a roundhouse kicked to the cheek while Amii did a tornado kick to the chest. Suddenly, one of them came down. They used their powers and they ran like a car. The Fearja dodged it and flew toward Amii. Amii then dodged it quickly and was engulfed in pink light. The Fearja fell on the floor.

"YEAH BABY!"

Suddenly, Jack kicked one of them in the chest. Suddenly, he slipped and fell. He then used his ninjitsu and put his hands together.

"Flame Burst!"

The Fearjas were then burned so much, they were bone. The bones fell down and landed on the dirt.

Sean, Jenna, and Derik really needed the help. They were surrounded by all of the Fearjas. Jack, Amii, Danny and Mika arrived.

"Ninja Swords!" yelled Jack.

They took out their golden swords. Suddenly, a black sky appeared above them as they put their swords together and put them into the sky.

"Ninja Lightning Strike!"

A lightning bolt struck the zords which went through the ninja suits and they were shocking the Fearjas. The Fearjas ran away back to Dawson's Tower.

****

END VIDEO SEGMENT

* * *

Brooke smiled, "That was a good series."

Ed nodded, "Yeah. Now, this season was very much in dismay from others for the fact that… Rayquaza and Mewtra died. They were the two most important people, but I thought it was important that the rangers began to figure out and identify the trouble. However, there is a good side, there was a second fanfic out, alliances made and the search for five crystals… I know, we're Going Into Overdrive. Season 4 was the first series to have new color suits, and a new empire."

"The rangers fought the Machine Fortress, who planned on making the world into a world for machines," said Jack (DW), "Lucky, Danny and the others were given power from an ancient crystal that lasted since the Earth stood still… right?"

"Around six million years ago," said Ed, "I think. I know, weird how advanced technology existed back then, eh?"

Darren looked at Ed, "No kidding. These guys got powers from ancient sources. Neat!"

There was a clip of the Overtech Overdrive Rangers.

**BEGIN VIDEO SEGMENT**

**PROO: Chapter 2- Assemble, Overtech Overdrive Part 2**

"We are the rangers of super-power! Assemble!" yelled Danny, "Poke Rangers!"

"OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!"

A black background appeared and their visors began to glow. They posed as multi colored lights of a Bayleef, a Jynx, a Moltres, an Eleckible and a Whiscash stood above them.

"Overtech Overdrive?" asked Sprocket, "Junkheads, finish them! Machine Fighters, kill them!"

The Machine Fighters finally shot out their lasers. Mika, Sean and Max went up and decided to fire on them. Suddenly, all the fighters were destroyed. The old rangers fell and landed on the ground as the fighters exploded. They took of their helmets and costumes and stayed in cover.

"Well, we better tell them that three imposters destroyed our fighters. Well, I will," said Sprocket as she went to tell her daddy what happened.

Jenna punched one of them and chopped the other one. She kicked the Junkhead in the face as she gave a swing of her power to them. She punched the other one again, and kicked the other one in the face. However, she was pummeled by another Junkhead and she landed on the dirt. She took out the Overtech Blaster and shot them all.

Amii jumped up and used three tornado kicks at once. She jumped up as suddenly one of the Junkhead's eyes shot a laser at her that caused her to fall on her butt.

"Too powerful, unless," she said going to her left side. She picked out a huge stem with a holder. Then she turned to notice a blaster.

"Overtech Sword!"

A silver blade came out of the holder. She jumped up and slashed the living lights out of the Junkheads. She kicked and slaughtered the Junkheads with her sword. She was happy as everyone in her area decided to self-destruct.

Derik jumped up and kicked either one very fast. He suddenly became swift in combat. He jumped up and kicked the Junkhead as he fell down to self-destruct. He pulled out his blaster and put the sword together. He opened up the top of his blaster toward them and put the sword on top to make the blaster look like a rifle.

"Overtech Striker!" he yelled, pulling the trigger.

Suddenly, rapid shots came out of his trigger, causing the Junkheads to explode.

Jack punched one and gave a jab to the other one. He struck the Junkhead head on. Suddenly, he fell backwards. He punched them in the face, causing the metal plates to fall off. He pulled out the red eyes, causing them not to be seen. One of them took an electron spear. Jack dodged it and threw it back at him, causing a chain of them to explode.

"All right," said Jack.

**END VIDEO SEGMENT**

* * *

"However, it didn't take five to finish them. It took seven. The first one was Mika, who acquired the Silver Kyogre powers from a mystical crystal in the lakes of Hoenn," said Anthony.

The rangers turned to Mika as she looked at the video clip.

* * *

**BEGIN VIDEO SEGMENT**

**PROO: Chapter 18- The Sixth Crystal**

At the Kyogre zord, Mika was trying to escape, but she couldn't. The zord wouldn't let her out because of this.

'_I'll let you go, only if you don't tell anybody about this,' _the crystal said.

"But why shouldn't the Overtech Rangers know?" asked Mika.

'_Because the Silver Ranger fights alone. If they want your help that bad, they will need to prove it by defeating you in a battle.'_

"Me?" asked Mika, "Okay."

'_Good,' _said the crystal as her braces disappeared to her black wrist-watch communicator from January of 2006.

**Cut to: PROO Episode 19: Mika's Upgrade**

"Well, let's show them," said Mika.

"RIGHT!" said the others.

"That was my line," said Danny, "Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!" said Jack.

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!" said Derik.

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!" said Amii.

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!" said Jenna.

"Overtech Queen Ranger!" said Mika.

"Rangers assemble! Poké Rangers: Overtech Overdrive!" said the rangers.

**END VIDEO SEGMENT**

* * *

"What about me?" asked Eddie, suspiciously.

"Also, Eddie Barinholtz from Johto," said Jack (DW).

* * *

**BEGIN VIDEO SEGMENT**

**PROO Movie: The Power of Gold**

Suddenly, a golden beam came out of Meteor Falls and destroyed all of the Machine Grunts and Bounty Hunter Cronies. Jack turned around and saw Eddie with the golden axe in his hand.

"King Baronaw of the Machine Empire, I am sorry to say this, but you are a little bit too late. Drew has already transferred his power to me," said Eddie, "And there is nothing you can do to stop me. Leave my friends alone or you will be sorry."

Baronaw launched a golden beam at Eddie. Eddie jumped over so high that the golden beam destroyed twenty trees in five seconds.

"Golden Fissure Strike!"

The golden axe struck the ground, causing Baronaw to fall in the lava pit. His hand was on the twig of the dirt as he pulled himself up to teleport. Manacle, Sprocket, Bolt, and Vahsti came toward him with concern.

"You die!" yelled Baronaw.

Danny and the rangers came up around Eddie. All seven flicked their wrists to reveal the Overtech Dual Braces. With Eddie, it's a golden brace and a black brace with a golden crystal with golden straps.

"Ready?" asked Danny.

"Ready!" said the others.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

(Seven way splitscreen: Danny, Eddie, and Mika on top, Jack, Derik, Amii and Jenna on bottom)

The green grids come up from the ground as seven beams of red, gold, silver, green, blow, yellow, and pink came up to transform the rangers into their suits.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Silver Overtech Queen Ranger!"

"Gold Overtech King Ranger!"

"Rangers, assemble!" said Danny.

"POKE RANGERS OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!"

They did a team pose and their zords appeared as stone structures in ranger color backgrounds.

**END VIDEO SEGMENT**

* * *

"And now we are up to here," said Ed, "Season 5 was different for the fact that I wanted something different. I wanted Pokemon/Vehicle Transformer Zords in this and I put a lot of Carranger on this series. Pegasus was there for a reason… I also wanted funny and crazy villains like the Bowzock. I didn't WANT Divatox related situations. However, because Turbo was hated by others, I can see why I am getting like less reviews here. Now, that the original rangers have been written off, it made sense! But, I wanted to put in new rangers for the fact that the rangers were going to be hitting their age and I needed new youth power!"

"True," said Danny, "I would've been 20 when were finished."

Jack laughed, "True."

Anthony (Orre) looked at his DW Author and the rest of the authors, "So, what's in store for the next couple of episodes?"

"Well," said Ed, "Now, that we are in this 200th Episode, we might as well show them what the next arsenal may have in store. Now, note readers, these contain spoilers, so if you don't want to read anymore, you can review right now!"

Amii sighed, "Might as well hear this!"

Brooke nodded as they put in clips.

"Okay, so the next item on their arsenal is the PokeNav," said Ed, "Combined with the Auto Blaster, the blaster becomes three times as powerful."

"In addition," said Brooke, "Turbo Rangers we have something for you."

Matt, Violet, and Angela looked at each other as a white sheet appeared over a weapon, she then released it, "The Turbine Laser… but your not getting it till a couple chapters from now!"

"And for Tara," said Ed, "A Battlizer… that she will get… later."

Suddenly, the rangers looked at each other as they turned to see the authors turn to the camera, "Well, I'm Ed and I want to say thanks for coming to our 200th Episode Special! Enjoy the next… 29 or 30 chapters."

"Don't you want to talk about 2010?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah," said Anthony.

"2010?" asked Anthony (Orre), "What now? A new ranger team?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Ed, "After planning my life out… I have enough room to do another season of Poke Rangers. In the year 2010, Blaze Productions has confirmed and is acquiring research from both Power Rangers in Space and Electromagnetic Squadron Megaranger (Denji Sentai) to do the sixth season."

"Sounds hi-tech," said Aly.

"Yep. It will deal with not also Hoenn, Pokemon, teenager lives, trainer lives, but it will deal with computer technology and the galaxy as the rangers try to defend it from a superior computer virus… may change though once I gather more research," said Ed.

The Dimension Warriors stood up to the cameras with the new Turbo Rangers.

"Keep on fighting, Poke Rangers Turbo!" said Ed.

The six rangers nodded as they jumped for joy.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Please review this chapter! Chapter 21 is coming soon! =D


	21. The Invincible PokeNav

A/N: Hello, readers and writers of . After 200 episodes, there is still evil roaming on the region of Hoenn and the world. However, it all started with teenagers with attitude. Pretty neat, huh?

And speaking of episodes, I looked at my calendar and I know college will be time consuming. So, I plan to have Turbo done by the end of January before the second semester begins. And there will be enough room on my schedule to do the sixth season of Poke Rangers. It has been confirmed as _**Poke Rangers in Space**_**.** However, there will be no promo until like Chapter 35. Speaking of which… on the Poke Rangers forum, go to zetaboards for it, you would notice that I put a post to submit Poke Rangers for the sixth season since I lost data on the other info. It's sad that my seventh season characters are there, but not the sixth ones… well, I do, but I just don't want to use them. So, here's what I need for you to do.

**There will be quizzes** coming up for the chapters ahead and I need monsters and rangers. I will need: red, black, and pink. The layout is at the end of the chapter. I already have a Silver and Yellow… with a blue coming.

If you have any questions, pm me. With that said, time to start Chapter 201… I mean Turbo Chapter 21.

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Amii, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)__**  
**_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)__**  
**_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!  
**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)__**  
**_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)__**  
**_

_**Oh…**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_**Chapter 21: The Invincible PokeNav**_

_**Story Elements From: **__Carranger #21: The_ _Carnavi That Surpassed Carnavi_

_And Power Rangers Turbo Episode #24: Vanishing Act_

* * *

The Reckless Sphere was very quiet without Mightarow around. Everyone looked at each other as they turned to see that the recent battle between the Turbo Rangers and Mightarow caused a lot of problems for them. Magbomb, Sneazette, Barabas and Ronnie looked at each other as they sat around the table together, each sipping some hard liquor trying to figure out where he has gone to.

"This is not like Mightarow," said Sneazette, "Because of the rangers, he hasn't come back yet."

"Maybe he's dead," said Magbomb, terrified.

Barabas looked at him and then looked at the region. He then looked at Magbomb, "Well, while you guys find Mightarow, I have an idea and I need you, Magbomb for assistance."

Magbomb nodded, "Certainly."

"Maybe, I can summon a shaman rider to take care of these brats once and for all. It's time for a sacrificial ritual!" said Barabas.

"Already done, Rune Master!" yelled Magbomb.

The rider came out of the bar. He was a Kecleon rider, wearing a motorcycle jacket. However, he wore golden material and had white hair that made him look like an actual shaman, "How may I help?"

"You must go down there and lure the rangers into a trap," said Barabas, "I want them to be a sacrifice. I also want the Legendary Cars!"

"Understood," said Rune Master.

The monster headed toward the exit doors. He opened the brown door that stood in front of him and closed it behind him. Barabas, watching very carefully, turned to the other riders, still thinking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun began to rise as Matt, Violet, and Darren began to throw their luggage into the back of Hydro Shooter. Hydro Shooter had its own way of disguising himself. He disguised himself as a blue Jeep. For Tara's car, the Blazin' Inferno was a new Red Chevy Camaro. Matt started going into the computer when suddenly Derek activated.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Derek.

"Uh, Derek, I'm trying to find the shortest route to Slateport City," said Matt.

"You might as well forget it," said Derek, "There's no GPS."

Matt stopped tampering with Derek and he looked at the computer, "Derek, you have no GPS?"

"Nope," said Derek, "You are going to have to follow the green signs that are on the routes."

Tara went to do the same thing, but turned to Matt, "So, how does the GPS work?"

"They have no GPS," said Matt.

Tara's eyes widened as she looked at him. Her voice was calm, but she wanted to make a mountain out of a mole hill, "What?"

"It's true," said Delia, "We have no GPS."

Angela, who was already there at the time, closed the door and headed toward Delia, "Wait a minute. Then how did you get to Earth?"

"Personal Instinct," she said.

Angela, Tara, and Spencer, who was also there as well dropped on the floor. Darren, Violet, and Matt looked at each other and then face faulted.

"When we get to Slateport, I'm installing GPS Programs in both computers," said Matt, "Angela, check out done?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah. We just-."

Suddenly, the communicators started beeping. The six of them huddled to each other as Tara answered the call.

"Rangers, there is an incident in Jagged Pass. Another rider has appeared," said Delia.

"Wait a minute, you have monster sensors?" asked Tara, as she pressed the button.

"Rangers, there's a rider-," said Pegasus.

"We know. Derek and Delia have rider radar," said Matt.

Violet turned to Angela and Spencer, "Let Darren and the love birds over there finish up. We're almost done. We'll be back."

Tara nodded, "Call us."

The three of them headed off into Jagged Pass. There was no wind, and it was a comfortable climate as the three Turbo Rangers walked up the cliff. The rangers then turned to each other as they saw yellow beams coming from the sky. They ducked as the lasers hit the ground, causing a major explosion. Sinister laughing occurred as Rune Master took out his staff, "Nice to meet you."

"Reckless Rider!" yelled Angela.

Spencer looked at the monster and then looked at where he parked his black motorcycle. There was a white sign that said in red letters, "FALLING ROCK ZONE: DO NOT PARK". Spencer looked at him, "You know I could fine you for parking in a falling rock zone right?"

"Spencer," yelled Violet, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, "Now is NOT the time to write tickets."

"True," said Spencer, removing her grip. The three Turbo Rangers took out their keys, "Shift into Turbo!"

The keys were inserted into their morphers. The Turbo Rangers began to spin around as their suits appeared. Rune Master laughed as he called the army of Guzzlers to do his bidding.

"Turbo Swords!" yelled Violet and Angela.

"K-9 Sword!" yelled Spencer. He took out his golden pistol and extended it to a sword. A silver blade popped out of it.

The Turbo Rangers started slashing and destroying the Guzzlers from all over the place. The rangers then jumped up and kicked Rune Master. However, he looked at them.

"You made a mistake," he said. He then disappeared. The three rangers looked at each other.

"Dang! He got away!" said Angela.

Suddenly, there were explosions around the three of them. Flames popped out with smoke as the rangers were lifted up from the ground. The rangers yelled as they fell down and landed on the ground in excruciating pain. The rangers then looked around, "He's not at the Sphere."

"Turbo Navigator!" said Angela.

The three rangers used the Turbo Navigators. Rune Master laughed as he smacked the Turbo Navigators. Blue beams shot the navigators. Sparks flew as they exploded.

"Your Turbo Navigators don't work on me," he said.

The rangers waited for a couple of minutes. He must've left. Violet looked at Angela and Spencer did the same thing.

"Shift Down," said Violet. The rangers began to glow as their suits disappeared. Spencer looked at the debris from the navigators, "Apparently, he's undetectable."

"Undetectable is right," said Angela.

Suddenly, they heard their communicators beep. Violet turned to the communicator, "This is Violet!"

"Violet! Something's here in Lavaridge! We can't track it with our Navigators! We're… BZZT!" said Matt.

Violet looked at the others. She then looked at them with a look of shock, "They're captured."

"How?" asked Angela.

"Surprise attack," said Spencer, "We got to see if the Legendary Cars are there. We may-."

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of two cars heading up. The three Turbo Rangers turned around as they saw Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter fly up toward them. They screeched to a stop and opened the doors.

"Get in," said Derek.

"We got to get Meteor Falls," said Delia, "We'll explain."

The rangers noticed the Rune Master coming toward them, "The Legendary Cars are mine!"

"Where are the other rangers?" yelled Spencer.

"Simple," said Rune Master, "They are… going to be sacrifices. Come to rescue them. Oh, wait a minute… I destroyed your Turbo Navigators. You won't be able to."

He then started to attack them. Violet got into Hydro Shooter while the other two got on Blazin' Inferno. The two cars started leaving the area. Rune Master went toward them, screaming wait. He kept running, until a blue lightning bolt from the sky hit the cliff. A huge explosion occurred in front of him. He ducked and hit the ground. The smoke began to clear, revealing a huge figure in front of him.

"Barabas," said Rune Master.

"It's time to start the ceremony," said Barabas, "Where are the other three?"

"Lost them," said Rune Master.

"FIND THEM!" yelled Barabas. The general then turned around and started to disappear back into the Reckless Sphere.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It has been two hours since the rangers have left the Jagged Pass. They arrived at the Meteor Falls command base. The three rangers headed up the stairs into the main control center. Claydol looked at them, "You seemed troubled."

"No kidding," said Violet, "The Turbo Navigators are destroyed thanks to Rune Master."

"Rune Master?" asked Pegasus, "Damn! That monster can make a really good sacrificial ceremony! Where are the others?"

"Simple, with Rune Master," said Angela.

"Shit!" yelled Pegasus, "Well, Rune Master did the same thing to my planet! However, it succeeded. We got to ruin the ceremony."

"He also wants the cars," said Spencer.

"Oh, even better," said Claydol, "You guys those important navigational systems. Without the navigational systems, Rune Master can turn invisible when he wants to."

"Well, what can we do?" asked Angela, worried about the whole entire situation.

Pegasus sighed, "There is no hope."

Violet looked up and then turned to the two rangers. A white light bulb appeared on her forehead, and it was lit, "I got an idea."

"What if we used the Hoenn's Map Device as a Turbo Navigator?" asked Violet.

"Like we can upgrade some systems into our PokeNavs? How?" asked Spencer.

Violet laughed, "Just leave everything to me!"

_(Commercial Break. A yellow zipline appears with Violet winking at the camera on the left side and her ranger uniform on the other side)_

* * *

_(Commercial Break- End. A pink zipline appears with Angela smiling on the left side and her ranger uniform on the other side)_

It was very dark where the other three rangers were. They were tied to three crosses around a huge golden circle in a cave. They also saw a huge silver guillotine in front of them.

"Didn't anybody say that we were going to die?" asked Matt.

"I think it's a sacrificial ritual," said Tara.

"We're sacrifices?" asked Darren, "Can we get out of here?"

Tara looked at herself, "The ropes are extremely tight. I don't know what to do."

Suddenly, Darren looked at the back of Tara's cross, "It's tight. But, they didn't finish tying you up."

Tara looked at Darren, "Really?"

Darren nodded, "If I only had a Pokemon that could cut the ropes."

Matt then began to shake his hips. The other two looked at him. However, Matt's dance suddenly released a Poke Ball out of his belt. It landed on the ground enlarging it. A white light came out of the Poke Ball. A Pokemon materialized out of his Poke Ball. It was Krabby.

"Krabby, use Crabhammer on the ropes. Gently," said Matt.

Krabby nodded as he smashed the ropes of his legs. He then climbed up Matt and smashed his left arm. Matt touched his Turbo Morpher with his chin and a red pistol came out of his hand. He shot the rope, causing him to free himself. Tara and Darren looked at him as he was set free. Tara and Darren were also free by the powerful blast. The two of them jumped down from the crosses.

"Thanks," said Darren.

"Anytime," said Matt, "Now, we need to destroy this sacrificial thing… now."

"How?" asked Tara.

Matt looked at the glowing circle, "This must be the power source. If we can destroy the circle, we will destroy the chamber."

Matt took out three charges and threw two of them to Tara and Darren, "Set them for a five minute delay. Since this is a cave, these charges have enough to cave in a place."

"Okay," said Tara.

"Understood," said Darren.

Matt set the charge down on one end. He pressed a red button and a timer appeared. The three digit number appeared. He set it for 500 and pressed enter. The 500 appeared in red letters and it said "Waiting for other charges."

"Ready?" asked Matt.

"Yeah," said Tara.

"When you are," said Darren.

Matt pressed the green button. The screen below said, "CHARGES INSTALLED. 5 MINUTES TILL DETONATION!"

Matt looked at the others and the two rangers began to leave when suddenly the Guzzlers appeared. Ronnie laughed, "What the hell? You are going to die now."

"Um, this is set to blow in five minutes," said Matt, "Your plan to sacrifice us won't happen."

"Well, I guess we'll get caved in," said Ronnie, laughing as he withdrew his sword, "Attack!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rangers at Meteor Falls were working on the PokeNav upgrade. It was really important for it had to be done immediately so they can find their friends. Violet put the final chip into the PokeNav.

"Okay," said Claydol, "Is it useable?"

Violet pressed a couple of buttons and the PokeNav flipped up. It began to blink three colors, red, green, and blue, and a blackish-grayish dot south of them.

"Perfect, we found Rune Master!" said Violet, "Let's go!"

The rangers hopped on to the two Legendary Cars and drove off southbound. While Derek drove, Violet plugged in the main control circuit.

"GPS DOWNLOADED!" said Derek, "Alright, now I can find them."

After two minutes, the two cars headed into a cave. Violet noticed the Rune Master and Ronnie laugh as the three rangers dealt with the Guzzlers. Darren and Matt dashed toward Violet while Tara headed into the other car.

"We gotta go!" yelled Matt.

"He's right. I sense a distortion in thirty seconds," said Derek.

The two cars started racing out of the cave. Ronnie and Rune Master chased after them. They turned to see the timers reach 000. The two turned to each other and started running. The circle exploded with the guillotine collapsing and landing on the ground. The roof started to collapse, causing a major cave in. Smoke appeared all over the place.

"Not bad," said Matt, "What is that?"

Violet looked at Matt and then turned to see Rune Master. Rune Master started yelling as he aimed at Violet. She took Matt's Auto Blaster and put the PokeNav on the blaster.

"PokeNav Blaster!" yelled Violet, "Fire!"

A blue cobalt beam came out and shot Rune Master. Rune Master yelled as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces. Ronnie was shocked, "The next time we meet, I hope it will be our last."

With that said, he disappeared into the darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Turbo Rangers looked at each other and then looked at the massive cave in. The rangers have a huge tough time coming toward them. Can these new rangers face the riders again? Well, even though the rangers have fought for the last four chapters, they still have a lot to do. Coming Soon... Poke Rangers Turbo: Chapter 21 ends for today.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Darren: Crash and the Creeps?**_

_**Matt: What?  
???: We are the Reckless Rangers. Here to destroy you!  
Violet: Oh great… **_

**Chapter 22: Crash and the Creeps**

A/N: Not bad, eh? PokeNav Blaster? Lol. So, anyway, here is the first quiz of the day. Now, note that if you answer this correctly you will be able to submit the monster via private message or if you are an anon, another review.

**Quiz 1: There are five questions. Answer to the best of your ability**

**1. What games can Shellder be found in the wild?**

**2. How many Megazords have their been since MMPR (Poke Rangers)**

**3. What season is this?**

**4. Lavender Town is known for being what? (anything I think is reasonable is correct)**

**5. When is Pokemon HeartGold coming out?**

**First person that scores the most by next update, makes a character. First one that gets a perfect score, they win automatically! **

**This is below for if you win, you get to make this. **

Name: (first and last, duh)  
Age: (duh)  
*Region: (duh. One ranger per region)  
*Color: (Red, Black, and Pink)  
Attire: (misc- 1 episode only: one attire) (rangers: three)  
Pokemon: (for rangers: choose the starter Pokemon of your choice from one of the regions and then go from there. Orre, choose any starter)  
Personality: (duh)  
*Background Information: (duh)  
*Zord: (Mega Voyager only! If you have suggestions for Astro Megazord and Delta Megazord, let me know via pm)

The Silver one is from Holon ( a made-up region only for Silver) and Yellow is from Johto. Blue, whenever that comes, I don't know… If you choose Red, it HAS to be from Hoenn. And I will explain why if you make a red ranger… by private message.

*= Rangers Only

Now, to even increase more reader participation, there will be a monster submission… for the next season.

Name:  
Description:  
What He/She Plans to Do:  
Personality:  
How Powerful: *

Now, note that if you have high level monsters, they will not be used till later. I will only need low level monsters with cunning plans.

**HOWEVER, YOU MUST ANSWER THE QUIZZES COMING UP IN ORDER TO DO SO. I DO THIS SO READERS CAN BE MORE INTERACTIVE. **

I hope you had fun reading.


	22. Crash and the Creeps

A/N: Here's Chapter 22. I guess nobody decided to reply to the quiz. So, I will leave it up until Chapter 28. You have that long to answer and get something right. In addition, we are two or three chapters away from being at the halfway mark. So, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

Today, Tara starts a band, and apparently, the rock band in this contest is actually rangers hired by Magbomb. So, hopefully, you guys have a fun time reading this segment. Note, however, that the Riders have little to no involvement in this chapter. The only ones involved is... Magbomb.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

Tara was sitting down as she marked the music in pencil. She was always very tedious when it came down to music. Before she became a ranger, she would be sitting in her room, marking and composing her own music. Ever since she took over Danny's place, it went from being a hobby to just something to fill in the time.

The Red Turbo Ranger took out her keys to close up the garage for the night. It was near closing and she already told the others to go home since the business was slow. She closed the glass doors and with her key, she locked the door. Tara walked toward Blazin' Inferno. The system kicked on and Tara opened the door.

"Why were you working so late?" asked Delia.

Tara looked at the computer and sighed, "I was… I was working on my music."

"You're a musician?" asked Delia.

"Yeah, I have a recording appointment tomorrow," said Tara, "I was just making final touches."

"Awesome," said Delia, "Well, let's get you home so you can be rested for that appointment."

Tara looked at the computer, "I thought computers weren't supposed to have emotion."

"Some computers do," said Delia, giggling.

Tara sighed as Delia activated the Automated Controls, causing Tara to sit back and relax as Delia drove at high speeds to Slateport City, which would take hours.

_(Spencer, Matt, Amii, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "© 2009- Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

_**Chapter 22: Crash and the Creeps**_

_Rangers Based On: Carranger #25: The Mysterious Squeezing-In Daughter_

_Story Elements From: Power Rangers Turbo # 36: The Song of Confusion_

_Song Parody from: Liveman #22: Enter the Space Karaoke Monster_

It was the next day. The skies were clear with a blue tint and white clouds floating in the air. The sun was shining down on Rustboro City's radio center as Tara was driving Blazin' Inferno to a huge recording studio. Tara jumped out of the car and closed the door. She released her Houndoom.

"Protect the car," said Tara.

Her Houndoom barked. Suddenly, Delia activated, "I can take care of myself."

"You are a car… not a battle machine! You will be a battle machine when the Riders attack the city!" yelled Tara, "I have a recording to do."

Suddenly, she turned around and smacked into Geki and Sid, who looked at her with a strange look.

"What is your problem?" asked Geki, "Wait in line like everybody else."

Tara looked at Geki with a strange look and then saw the huge line in front of her. It was going for miles on end. She let her jaw drop down. Suddenly, she then turned around to see the other rangers head toward her.

"About time you showed up!" said Tara, "We got to get this song ready."

Sid looked at them and shook her head, "We're singing the song called Beans."

"Oh, I heard about that. You scared Sean Furbizzi's song with Mary a couple of years ago with that," said Spencer, "Stupid!"

Geki and Sid looked at each other. Suddenly, he turned around and tripped on the concrete. He grazed his chin and Sid stepped on his left wrist. Geki yelled in pain. Geki yelled as he punched him in the face with his right hand. The Turbo Rangers broke down in laughter. Suddenly, there was even more laughter. The Turbo Rangers turned to see five teenagers wearing red, blue, green, yellow, and pink t-shirts with black leather jackets and black jeans. They all had hair in crazy designs and looked like they were actual rockers.

"Who are they?" asked Tara.

"They are Crash and the Creeps. The newest addition in Slateport," said Geki, tending to his crushed left hand.

"They introduced themselves yesterday," said Sid.

Tara nodded, "Okay…"

The rangers started walking into the recording studio. It was green with a big microphone hanging down from the ceiling. The music stand was in the middle with a drum set and two guitars. On either side of the microphone there were two microphone stands. Tara laughed as she walked into the recording studio with the others. The male rangers began to set up as the DJ looked at them.

"Are you ready?" asked the manager, "This is going on the radio, you know."

Tara laughed, "I'm a bit nervous."

"You can do it," said the manager. He was old and he wore a black leather jacket with blue jeans. Did I forget to mention he was fat and he smelled like cigarettes?

The red light kicked on and the F Major chord began playing (B flat in the line staff… music theory… lol). Spencer was on drums, banging away with Matt and Darren on guitar and bass. Tara and the girls started dancing, waiting for their cue.

_(From Spark! Umi E- sung by Megumi Mori- Liveman)_

_**Tara:**__ The fire deep in your eyes blazes_

_(Guitar solo)_

_**Tara:**__ Once it sparks, it cannot be stopped_

_(Guitar solo)_

_**Tara and Violet**__: The wind blows at the speed of Light._

_**Violet and Angela:**__ The power of the wind!_

_**Tara:**__ Energize the powerful flames_

_**Violet and Angela**__: The flames of des-i-re!_

_**Tara:**__ If you have this passion, let it flame on! The flames of passionate love!_

_(drums and guitar play three beats)_

_**Girls: **__Super Girl!_

_**Tara: **__It's something that erupts like an open fire!_

_**Girls: **__Red Hot Flames_

_**Tara: **__Spurred on by a friendly dream_

_**Angela and Violet: **__Our inner selves have a special flame!_

_**Tara: **__It ignites, flames arise! Spirits appear!_

Crash looked at her as he brushed his red hair. They were in the green room with the others.

"How are we going to stop this crazy song?" asked Crash, "The rangers are horrible!"

"I don't know," said the one in blue.

"We'll figure something out," said the one in green.

"Agreed," said the girls in yellow and pink.

The band started talking when they soon heard the sound of somebody waltzing in on their conversation. They turned to see Magbomb, who had a microphone in his hand.

"Hey, bartender," said Crash.

Magbomb smiled, "Please, it's Magbomb. Not 'bartender'. Anyway, here's something you may need."

He threw the microphone at Crash, "The microphone here can cause people to fall asleep or be confused. Now, I want you to do that for tonight's fling."

"Will do. We will sleep and confuse the people. But, what about the rangers?" asked Crash.

"Simple," said Magbomb, "Kill them."

Magbomb then turned around and walked toward the door. He opened the door and went out of the room. Crash sighed as he put the microphone in his pocket. They then heard their name being called out. The five of them walked outside and headed into the recording studio as the rangers were about to leave. Crash and his cronies looked at them angrily as the six of them were walking back to their cars. Houndoom was still watching their cars. Tara smiled, "Thanks."

She put the Poke Ball out and returned Houndoom. The six of them got into the two cars. They were heading north toward Meteor Falls.

Recording Studio…

The microphone was set in the stand as Crash began to comb his hair. However, he heard some coughs from the outside. It was the manager.

"Oh, sorry," said Crash, "Are we ready?"

The four of them nodded. Crash started tapping his feet, "1, 2, 3!"

The song started playing. It was all heavy metal. Crash started singing, releasing a wave of confusion in front of the manager and associates. The people inside the recording studio were all struck with confusion as they hear the song.

Meteor Falls…

"What a day," said Tara, bringing in her microphone, "How did you guys think we did?"

"I think we did fine," said Violet.

"I know we did well," said Angela, bringing in an amp.

"Well, we were a couple of notes off," said Darren, bringing in a bass guitar. Matt also brought a bass guitar.

"I agree," said Matt.

"Um, try drums," said Spencer.

"It was one beat per measure," said Tara.

"So?" asked Spencer.

"It was still one beat per measure… for you," said Tara.

Matt looked at Tara, "Are you being a perfectionist?"

"Of course," said Tara, "With music you have to be."

The six of them walked upstairs and opened the door into the Meteor Falls command center. There, Claydol and Pegasus were looking at them as they sat around the conference table.

"So, how did it go?" asked Claydol.

"It went well… but, not that well," said Tara.

"I see," said Claydol, "Well, let me know when you guys have a gig."

"Oh, we sure will," said Matt, smiling.

Pegasus, however, was ignoring them and looking at the sensors, "Apparently, there is a wave of confusion going on in Rustboro City."

"What do you mean?" asked Darren.

Pegasus sighed, "Like people and Pokemon are confused."

"Can you at least put it on the TV Screen?" asked Tara.

Pegasus hot-wired the sensors on the TV and it blew up to show a group of people screaming and going in mad hysteria. Pokemon were running around bushes, hiding and there were people that were walking off cliffs and falling to their deaths. The rangers looked at each other as they also saw the manager dancing around on Route 116.

"Whoa! That's the manager of the recording studio!" said Tara.

Darren looked at Tara, "Tara, remember those guys that looked at us creepily? Maybe, we should spy on them."

"What do you mean?" asked Claydol.

"There was a band that is also known as Crash and the Creeps. They are basically a rock band. That's all we know," said Violet.

"Crash and the Creeps… sounds familiar," said Pegasus.

The Turbo Rangers turned to see the band walk outside and head toward the Pokemon Center in Rustboro.

"Rangers, I guess we have a new investigation," said Claydol, "Investigate this matter at once. I will do a background check on Crash and the Creeps."

The Turbo Rangers nodded as they reached for their communicators. They then began to teleport in five streams of light toward Rustboro City. They landed in the middle of town square, realizing they could've been discovered. However, they were lucky. Tara turned to the others, "Alright, we are going into the Pokemon Center and we are going to keep a low profile."

The rangers nodded. They started heading toward the Pokemon Center. However, Matt pulled Tara by the arm, "You know, teaching you to be a leader was easier than I thought."

Tara laughed, "Oh, please."

She slapped his hand and they walked toward the Pokemon Center. Tara and the others sat around the Pokemon Center. Matt went up to Nurse Joy while Darren and Violet went to the cafeteria. Angela was making a phone call to Orre and Tara and Spencer were reading in the lobby, looking at them.

"You know what could really help…," said Tara, "If there was a bug."

Spencer chuckled, "I got an idea."

He threw the newspaper on the couch and walked over to the band. He looked at the band members, "Hi… I seem to have left something here. Would you mind if I looked under the table?"

He quickly took out a small plastic bag and everybody got up so he could move. He went in the bag and put his finger in the bag and then pushed it underneath the table. He then looked around.

"Damn! I can't find it," said Spencer, "Thank you."

He ran back toward Tara and took out the Newspaper. He took out his ear phones and activated the Turbo PokeNav. He put the wire in the PokeNav and gave one ear to Tara and one ear to himself as they began investigating.

"You know, they could've picked that up right away," whispered Tara.

"They were oblivious," said Spencer, "You could tell."

"**So, do you think this song of confusion will work? I don't know! It seems to work on Rustboro! When we sing to the whole town tonight, the city will be confused! And if those six colored brats show up, we'll confuse them as well."**

The two rangers nodded. Spencer pressed a red button on the navigator button. A spark appeared underneath the table, destroying the mini-bug. The headphones and PokeNav were thrown into his pocket. And the two of them got up and went toward the cafeteria. Angela and Matt then walked in as well. The six rangers sat at the table where they heard the message.

"So, this is really going to happen," said Matt.

"Yeah," said Tara, "We just need to… wait a minute!"

The rangers looked at the program that was in Tara's pocket. Darren looked at her, "They're first!"

"And we're last!" said Angela.

"We have time," said Tara.

"For what?" asked Matt.

The communicators started beeping. Tara went to answer, "Yeah?"

"**Apparently Crash has been using a microphone to cause utter confusion. Is it possible that we can make a microphone to cause the opposite?" **asked Claydol.

"I think we should," said Tara.

The rangers nodded with Tara's response.

"**Oh, and I also did a background check. Crash is a rider and the other four are just Guzzlers that support him. Basically, they are a team of rangers like you. Approach with extreme caution!" **said Claydol.

(Cue: Dun-Dun-Dun)

Tara looked up and turned to the others, "Understood."

"Wait a minute… that means…," said Darren.

The six rangers left the cafeteria and dashed into the main lobby. Crash and the others left the lobby. The Turbo Rangers looked at each other and then the watch, "I think it's time to spoil this concert fling."

The rangers dashed out of the Pokemon Center and the six of them headed toward the Petalburg Forest, where the actual concert was.

"Shift Into Turbo!" they yelled, without anybody looking.

They turned the keys and the six rangers began to glow into their ranger suits. The Legendary Cars appeared in front of them and they jumped in. The cars started driving down to the forest.

Meanwhile, Crash and the Creeps caused utter confusion. Fires were starting, people were punching each other and some had irrational emotions. Crash started laughing as he began to continue playing, however something stopped his playing. It was the sound of the song that Tara played. The rangers started coming out of the trees, singing and playing the song. People and Pokemon started to return to normal. Tara then jumped up and grabbed Crash, "Rider!"

The lead vocalist yelled as he began to go on fire. He was a Magmar monster wearing a red leather jacket and white gloves and boots. The others turned into Guzzlers. The rangers shot them down, killing them. The fans started screaming as Crash punched Tara in the face.

"Damn you!" he yelled, "You're going to pay for this… where are my friends?"

"We took care of them with ease… since we heard you were the main culprit in this… operation," said Tara, "Basically, you need to be wasted… and I don't mean twenty drinks… Turbo RAM!"

The Turbo RAM materialized. The Turbo RAM switched to Cannon Mode. The five rangers aimed the cannon at Crash. Crash yelled as he felt the extreme blast of energy. However, it was not enough to keep Crash down. He ate the mushroom. He began to grow ten times bigger and this time he was a 2003 Saturn Ion with flames on either side.

"This is what you get!" he yelled. He released a huge flame attack on the ground. The Turbo Rangers ducked as a huge fire started in the Petalburg Woods. The Turbo Rangers looked at each other as they were surrounded in fire.

"Turbo Zords!" yelled the rangers.

Quickly, the five Turbo Zords came down from Meteor Falls and headed toward them. The five Turbo Rangers jumped into their Turbo Karts. The zords opened a doorway for each kart as the Turbo Rangers drove into their zords. The Turbo Karts began to rise up to the cockpit.

"Alright, let's finish him!" said Tara, pressing hard on the gas.

Streams of flames torched Crash's car. Matt's zord bit into the car. Crash yelled as he felt the pain. Next, Angela's zord slashed into the right side. Crash yelled even more. He then transformed into his monster form and started shooting flames at them. Matt pressed a button causing a rush of water to stop the forest fire.

"Everyone, Race Fusion!" yelled Tara.

The rangers nodded as they inserted the keys and pushed the lever all the way up. The zords combined to be one.

"Turbo Megazord, battle mode!" yelled the rangers.

The Turbo Megazord rose up from the ground and posed. A blue lightning bolt came from behind the robot. Suddenly, Spencer's zord appeared from out of nowhere and it changed into the Enforcer Megazord.

"Enforcer Megazord!" yelled Spencer.

The Megazords began walking toward Crash. Crash punched the Turbo Megazord in the chest. The rangers yelled as they felt the impact. Spencer pressed a brown button. The fist came in contact with Crash. Crash yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. The Megazords nodded as they turned toward Crash. Crash released flames at them. The two Megazords felt the impact.

"Darren, lock on Solarbeams!" said Tara.

"Solarbeams locked on," said Darren, "Firing!"

A huge white beam came out of the Turbo Megazord and it hit Crash in the chest. The rangers then turned to see the Enforcer Megazord and its Signal Enforcer.

"Signal Enforcer!" yelled Spencer.

A golden blast came out of the pistol, causing Crash to feel the powerful attack. Next, he saw the Turbo Megazord come toward him with the Turbo Megasword.

"Turbo Megasword! Turbo Spinout!"

The sword came in contact with Crash. Crash yelled as he fell and landed on the ground. A massive explosion occurred. Both Megazords began to pose as the fire department came to get rid of the massive forest fire that occurred.

Route 115…

On top of Meteor Falls, the rangers set up their concert on top of Meteor Falls with a group of a lot of people with lighters and cell phones. Their Pokemon were also yelling out as Tara got out on stage, in ranger costumes. However, nobody knew it was actually them.

"Thank you for coming to our auto shop for our CONCERT!" screamed Tara, "Now, let's go!"

The drums started banging as the rangers began to play their tune. A lot of fans started screaming as the five rangers continued their entertainment. Even Claydol and Pegasus, who were watching outside, far from the crowd were even impressed by them. The Poke Rangers today have saved the region from mass confusion. However, there is more to come… soon.

**End of Chapter**

ANNOUNCEMENT TIME:

Okay, so I thought since it was going to come soon, I might as well tell you something right now. Like Overtech Overdrive's crossover with Rara Von. There will be a crossover with Overtech Overdrive with this series. Plot is still unknown… Title unknown… but it will be told to you soon. Meanwhile, please answer last chapter's quiz to win a monster character or a ranger/other character!

_**Next Chapter:  
**_

_**Matt: Who am I? I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!**_

_**Tara: What's going on with him?**_

_**Claydol: It seems he and some people have started to lose their own memory.**_

_**Rangers: WHAT?**_

**Chapter 23: The Great Crash Down Memory Lane**

A/N: This is my **last chapter** for the **summer **of Turbo! When I return on December 21st, there will be winter updates until January 23rd, 2010. So, please remain patient for I am going to college effective September 1st. Thank you all for reading, I hope to look back to see if you reviewed soon!

Oh, and looking at it, Poke Rangers in Space will be in June of 2010… sorry! Somebody answer the damn quiz!

© 2006-2009 Blaze Productions


	23. The Great Crash Down Memory Lane

A/N: Hey, it's me. I know you are wondering why I didn't update in a while and I kind of bent the rules on updating... Well, college is coming to a close for the Winter and I decided to do this unexpected update without telling anybody because I want to make sure that the other readers know that I am still alive and well. You will get more chapters in December. When I was on break from class or at work scanning out customers (I work in the front-end department of a grocery store... no pun intended) , I literally had a notebook and I have Chapters 23-32 in my notebook. So, yes, I have been planning my life away. I didn't forget. For the people that thought I gave up on this story, sorry, I didn't give up on it like I did with past experimential projects. I mean, if you wrote at least 200 chapters of a series, you expect the series to continue on, right? 202 chapters is an odd number to end the series anyway.

So, because it's Thanksgiving and people are home from college, let's celebrate by letting them read Chapter 23 before they leave. This takes place on September 7th, 2009, the week after Crash and the Creeps appeared. So, enjoy! And in December, there will be a story arc known as **The Darkest Day**, which will be Chapters 29-32 and it will premiere around either Christmas time. And the second arc will be probably on January 11th, which is the 4th anniversary of Poke Rangers.

Anyway, I'm done blabbing. You may enjoy this episode.

WARNING: The following episode contains Matt going insane. Lol.

* * *

**Takes Place:** September 7th, 2009

It was a beautiful afternoon in the town of Slateport City. Everybody was doing their own thing. Whether it was food shopping, going to eat, doing what they wanted to do, that was life. However, for Officer Jenny it was all about chasing people around.

"COME BACK!" screamed Officer Jenny, speaking to a Team Rocket member.

"No! These are my Poke Balls!" yelled the grunt.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, a Grumpig monster wearing a black leather jacket and he had a huge black t-shirt with silver cannons on the top. He also had black rockets and a green bazooka.

"Perfect," he said. He aimed the rocket at the thief and Officer Jenny. The trigger was pulled. A rocket came out of the nozzle. A major explosion appeared causing the two of them to fall down, crashing together.

"Hee… now, to see if my plan works!" said the monster.

Five minutes later, the Poke Rangers teleported down to the scene. Officer Jenny and the thief were knocked unconscious. People were surrounding the area, wondering what's going on.

"No injuries," said Angela.

"That blast should've wiped them out," said Matt.

Suddenly, the thief's eyes opened up, "Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing?"

The rangers looked at each other and then at Officer Jenny, "Who am I? Where am I?"

"What is going on here?" asked Violet, "You're Officer Jenny of Slateport City."

Suddenly, Officer Jenny started running away. She tackled Spencer as she started heading toward the forest. Spencer came running down toward them, "Thanks, we have the thief."

"A thief that does not know who he is," said Tara.

"What?" asked Spencer.

"It's true," a boy said, "I was playing in the park when I saw Officer Jenny and that man! A rocket hit them and caused them to fall down."

The Turbo Rangers turned around to each other. Rockets? Memory Loss? What could happen from there?

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Amii, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "© 2009- Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_**Chapter 23: The Great Crash Down Memory Lane**_

_Idea from: Great Squadron Goggle V #23: Black! Great Reversal!_

Meteor Falls…

"Rockets? Memory Loss?" asked Pegasus.

"Hmm… I would check it out," said Claydol, "Rangers, span out and find what's going on."

"Understood," said Tara, "Shift down, guys."

The five rangers transformed out of their suits. However, Matt turned toward them, "WAIT! I got an idea! You four morph back…"

Tara looked at Matt and then looked at the other rangers, "Why?"

"Trust me," said Matt with a smirk.

Ten minutes later, everybody was morphed except for Matt. The six rangers were scattered all around Slateport City. A group of Guzzlers in one of the areas were searching to throw these grenades. However, they saw Tara in one area.

"Grumps, Red is in the beach area," said one of the Guzzlers.

"Alright, head to the Oceanic Museum," said Grumps on the intercom.

The Guzzlers started running toward the museum. Tara turned around and looked at the Guzzlers running away, "Green, get ready."

The Guzzlers heading toward the Oceanic Museum and as they headed toward the area where there were a lot of people heading out with bags of souvenirs including the trainers that were heading toward Mauville City. The Guzzlers went to throw one when suddenly they met Darren, surveying on top.

"Retreat, Green is there… to the courtyard!" said one of the Guzzlers.

Darren looked to hear them yell that as they were sneaking across the city. Darren chuckled as he spoke into the conversation, "Yellow, Pink, and Gold: They are heading your way."

The rangers looked up from the bushes as they saw the Guzzlers about to throw bombs at the people playing around. However, they turned to see a man wearing a black cape, a brown vest, blue jeans, a white shirt, sunglasses, and a red cowboy hat. He even carried two silver pistols on either side.

"Hola," said the person.

"What?" asked Grumps, heading toward the area.

"Señor, why don't you leave before I shoot you?" asked Matt.

Grumps laughed, "Who do you think you are? Shoot him!"

The Guzzlers took out a black pistol and oil like bullets came out of the pistols. The person used his cape and the oil bullets reflected them back. The monster was surprised as the Guzzlers were hit by the oil bullets. Grumps turned around as the person took out his silver pistols and started shooting at the ugly rider. The monster yelled as he ducked. The person removed the cowboy outfit… and it was Matt the whole time.

"Matt," said Grumps, "Blue Ranger! Take this!"

Matt quickly ducked as the grenade exploded into bits and pieces. The three other rangers turned toward Grumps. However, he escaped. The Turbo Rangers headed toward Matt, who's sleeping on the ground. The rangers poked and prodded him. However, Matt looked up.

"Who am I?" asked Matt, "Where am I?"

He then looked at the rangers, "WHO ARE YOU?"

He got up and clenched his head. He then began to scream as he ran around in circles. He looked at the rangers and pointed to them, screaming. He ran away from the group. Suddenly, Grumps turned around to see the Turbo Rangers.

"Turbo Rangers!" yelled Grumps, "Take this!"

He threw a big black bomb at them. The five rangers ducked as a major explosion. Grumps and the Guzzlers ran past them, heading toward Matt. Matt was breathing heavily as he was running into the trees. Pokemon, wild and barbaric saw him with his arms waving in the air as the Guzzlers started shooting at him. He ducked as he saw the bullets fly past him. Grumps laughed as he went to attack him. He jumped up and tackled Matt. Matt yelled as his body flew toward a rock. His face was scratched by the powerful rock. A line of blood came from his cheeks. Grumps threw his first punch with full force. Matt's eyes widened. He felt a huge impact from his stomach. He then kicked him with full force. Grumps laughed as Matt flew backwards and then fell in the midst of the trees. More of the Guzzlers started flying from nowhere, taking out their machine guns. Matt continued running. Even though he couldn't remember who he was, he definitely knew that the Guzzlers were out to kill him. Machine gun bullets started flying out of their nozzles. Matt yelled as he ducked, taking one of the bullets in his arm. Holding his arm, Matt looked around to see a whole army of them. However, Matt's eyes widened as he saw someone talk to Grumps. It was Barabas.

"Where is he?" asked Barabas.

"Lying next to that rock," said Grumps.

"You must leave it to me," said Barabas.

"Why?" asked Grumps.

"Trust me," said Barabas.

"But why?" asked Grumps.

"Because I said so," said Barabas.

"Why?" asked Gramps.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME SHOOT HIM!" yelled Barabas.

Suddenly, Barabas laughed as he took out a black bazooka with a Sneasel head rocket in his right hand. He put it into the launcher and aimed at the rock. The trigger was pulled and the rocket came out. Matt ran and then jumped as he saw the cliff. He yelled so loud that the explosion occurred behind him. Barabas looked to see the splash of water appear. The Guzzlers started shooting machine gun bullets after ten seconds.

"Good," said Grumps.

"Finally, that Blue Ranger got what he deserved," said Barabas, "Continue with your plan…"

Five minutes later…

The waves were crashing with the cliffs. Matt groaned as he carefully walked toward the beach with minor injuries. He carefully was walking on the soft dirt, heading toward the area. Matt looked up. He couldn't believe it. He actually survived, even though he 'supposedly' lost his identity. He looked up to see that the Guzzlers were heading back. Curious in wondering why they were after him, he followed the path stealthily. He didn't want to fly into the ocean again.

Meteor Falls…

"Where is Matt?" asked Tara.

"His communicator is offline," said Claydol, "So, we can't pinpoint his location."

Darren slammed his fist into the table, "Damn."

"Well, what can we do?" asked Angela.

"Wait and see what happens," said Pegasus.

"By the time that happens Matt could already be dead!" said Violet.

Angela turned around and sighed. She had to agree with her, "It's true."

Pegasus and Claydol looked at each other and turned around. Suddenly, the alarm was going off like crazy.

"Barabas and Sneazette! They are at an abandoned warehouse!" said Claydol.

The Turbo Rangers looked at the TV Screen. The Guzzlers had black rockets that contained some type of fluid. The rangers looked at each other, knowing that the fluid contained in the rockets has the amnesia fluid that caught Matt, was now being stored in some warehouse. The rangers looked at each other.

"Well, we got to get into the Turbo Karts," said Tara.

Spencer sighed, "How am I going to get there?"

Pegasus looked at him and pressed a red button. A golden motorcycle appeared with a Growlithe on the handle of the motorcycle. There were also red, yellow, and blue lights on the side.

"I had this the whole time," said Spencer.

Pegasus nodded, "I was wondering when you were going to say something like this."

Tara looked at Spencer and then the other rangers as they withdrew their keys.

"Rangers, let's go!" said Tara.

The Turbo Rangers nodded as their keys began to flip up. Sparks of red, pink, green, yellow, and gold appeared. Tara stood in the middle with Spencer, Violet, and Darren on her left and Angela on her right.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

They put their arms all the way out in front, used their hands to pretend they was driving. The keys began glowing as they crossed their arms and they inserted the key and turned it. The Turbo Morpher began to glow red. Then, in a four-way splitscreen, the green, the yellow, the pink, and the gold morphers also began to glow. They felt the five Turbo Zords go right through them as they digitized into their suits.

"Let's rescue Matt!" said Tara.

"Alright," said the rangers.

"Okay," said Claydol.

"Good luck. Do your best," said Pegasus.

Spencer smiled as he grabbed the powerful motorcycle. The five rangers went into their vehicles and started heading southbound toward the warehouse down in Slateport City, going at high velocities. It took them at least five seconds to get to the warehouse. Grumps looked at the ground and sighed, "Great."

He sat down as he read a magazine. However, he heard the sound of Turbo Karts and Motorcycles.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Grumps, and then he turned to see the five Turbo Rangers, "YOU!"

The five Turbo Rangers looked at each other as they began to do the roll-call.

"Blaze like the wind! Red Turbo Ranger!"

"Flooring the ground, Green Turbo Ranger!"

"Fast like lightning, Yellow Turbo Ranger!" (Changed it)

"Chasing the Wind, Pink Turbo Ranger!"

"Protecting law and order, Gold Turbo Ranger!"

Grumps laughed as he looked at the Turbo Rangers. There were only five of them.

"Perfect," he said, "Five of you… perfect."

Suddenly, he looked up to see somebody stare at him. Barabas and Sneazette looked up as well and they were surprised. The Guzzlers began to get confused and the rangers were wondering what's going on.

"Barabas! Sneazette! Grumps! Your days of messing with our minds are gone!" said Matt. He held a black device in his hand and he pressed a button. The warehouse with the fluid exploded into a million pieces. Matt jumped down and landed on the ground.

"How… how did you get your memory back?" asked Barabas.

"Simple," said Matt, "I didn't."

The rangers looked at him, astonished. Matt laughed and turned toward Grumps, "Yeah. I morphed into the Blue Ranger when the impact took place. The suit protected me from the powerful blast and then decided to feel the major impact, causing my suit to disappear. I acted that I was not myself… so I can get to you. Thanks to Claydol and Pegasus, who also kept it a secret, they gave me special Satchel Charges to place on the warehouse… and I decided to throw your plan out the window! How do you feel?"

Grumps spat on the ground and looked at Matt, "I should kill you!"

Matt laughed, "Okay."

Grumps launched his black grenades. Matt jumped off the cliff that he was standing on the whole entire time and flipped toward the ground. He inserted the key into the morpher and began to glow, "Shift into Turbo!"

"Racing the waves, Blue Turbo Ranger!" yelled Matt.

He landed next to Angela. The six of them stepped forward, "Protecting people, Pokemon, and traffic is what we do best!"

Their headlights went on and a big black, starry background appeared. The constellations of their Turbo Zords also appeared.

"Poke Rangers… Turbo!"

Barabas and Sneazette looked at each other. Barabas withdrew his sword and yelled in anger, "Guzzlers, destroy them before I rip their heads off… NOW!"

The Turbo Rangers began to fight the cheesy-colored Guzzlers (pink, green, and blue? Lol) The Guzzlers started flipping across the field about to throw kicks. The six rangers pulled out their blasters and pulled the trigger. The Guzzlers fell backwards and landed on the ground. The rangers headed toward more of them. They kept shooting laser beams at the Guzzlers, causing them to fall. Grumps started yelling as he threw black bombs at them. Matt picked up his weapons.

"Aqua Turbine Magnum! Hydro Pump!" yelled Matt.

Two blasts of water attacked Grumps. Next, the other rangers jumped up from behind and shot the monster in the face.

"Grumps!" yelled Barabas in shock.

He started to run toward Grumps, breathing very heavily as he ran toward the monster. Tara jumped and headed toward Barabas. Barabas withdrew his sword and slashed Tara in the stomach. Tara flew and landed on the ground. She then took out her Flame Fender Sword and slashed Barabas in the back. Barabas flew and landed near Sneazette. Tara turned to Matt as she twitched her head. Matt nodded as the others ran toward Tara. Spencer took out his K-9 Rifle.

"K-9 Rifle: Enforcer Mode!" yelled Spencer.

"Turbo RAM!" said the rangers.

The beams of energy came out of their cannons. Barabas watched as Grumps was hit by two attacks. A major explosion appeared and the rangers looked at each other, defeating a monster… or did they? Grumps erupted from the flames and started laughing. He then took out a mushroom. He ate the mushroom. He began to glow red as he transformed into a Volkswagen beetle. The rangers looked at each other as it started shooting bombs at the rangers. Explosions occurred all over the place.

The Turbo Zords arrived from the horizon, ready to battle. The Turbo Rangers landed in their cockpits.

"Enforcer Megazord, transform!" yelled Spencer.

"Race Fusion, Turbo Megazord!" said the other rangers.

The Turbo Megazord and Enforcer Megazord punched Grumps. Grumps started fly, transforming into monster mode. Grumps threw bombs at the Megazords quickly. Explosions of smoke appeared around them. Next, Grumps jumped through the flames and punched both of them in the chest. The rangers in both cockpits yelled as the two robots fell down. The Turbo Megazord stood up and began to charge up its chest.

"Turbo Solar Beams!" said Tara.

"Locked on and firing," said Darren, pressing the button.

A white beam came out of the headlights. Grumps yelled as he felt the intensity. Next, the Enforcer Megazord stood up and took out its Enforcer Rifle.

"Signal Enforcer, fire!" said Spencer.

A red beam came out, shooting Grumps in the chest. Next, it began to charge up.

"Signal Enforcer!" said Spencer, "Finish him!"

A golden blast came out of the pistol. The Turbo Megazord then charged forward with the Turbo Megasword in hand.

"Turbo Megazord! Turbo Spinout!"

The Turbo Megazord began to spin. It headed toward the monster. Grumps yelled as both attacks hit him. He yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. A major explosion occurred. The Turbo Megazord and Enforcer Megazord stood together as embers of the flames stay lay on the dirt. Inside the cockpit, the Turbo Rangers looked at Matt. Matt turned to the others as he removed his helmet.

"I guess you want to kill me for my reckless actions?" asked Matt.

"YES!" yelled the rangers.

"Well, at least it was worth it," said Matt, smiling. He put his feet on the console.

Tara looked at Matt and then shook her head, "Come on. We have school tomorrow."

"I don't," said Spencer, on the intercom.

"Neither do I," said Darren.

"Oh well," said Tara, "The four of us do. Now, let's move it!"

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Matt: Back in School**_

_**Angela: As… Seniors!  
**__**  
Violet: Yay for our Senior Prom!**_

_**(scene change)**_

_**Darren: Hmm… **_

_**???: Excuse me, who do you think you are? **_

_**Darren: I'm a journalist.**_

_**???: I can be a better journalist than you. Loser.**_

_**Tara: Who's she?**_

_**Darren: um… (says episode title)**_

**Chapter 24: The Snobby Reporter**

_**Darren: That journalist doesn't know what she's doing…**_

_**???: I will find the true identities of the rangers and expose them for all the world to see… that they are complete losers.  
**_


	24. The Snobby Reporter

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 24! Around the halfway point of the season! The best part is I am back for the winter... until February. :( So, that means updates, updates, updates... and working as a cashier. Anyway...

**NEW PROMOS:**

Now that we are near the year 2010, I thought I might as well give you some promos, so you will all be aware of what's happening.

Poke Rangers Turbo meets Overtech Overdrive. Join them in this new movie:

**Poke Rangers Turbo: Rise of the Machines **

This chapter takes place between Chapters 43 and 44. So, the veteran rangers will be back. However, it will be written during the production of Poke Rangers in Space.

Next, a new Poke Rangers season: Poke Rangers Season 6! Poke Rangers Season 6: Poke Rangers in Space! Join us as a new set of rangers take on Hoenn's journey and challenges yet fight an evil that came from a computer virus and now has decided to spread the galaxy. Two journeys in one, can the rangers do it?

**NOW LOOKING FOR NEW MONSTERS, AND VILLIANS. Quizzes will be coming up, but if you want to submit some, you may have to pm me... **

* * *

Now to start Chapter 24!

**Takes place: **September 14th 2009

It was a normal day at the journalist office. Darren was writing with his pen and paper about the recent activity of the Turbo Rangers victory against Grumps. He was sitting in his chair, about to edit his article. However, there was a sudden case of someone slamming the door. He looked around and he saw a woman. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She also wore a black suit with a white shirt. She also had black pants and black shoes. Her face was stern and serious as she turned to Darren with an angry attitude. Darren looked at her and then went back to his paper. She walked toward Darren and grabbed him by the neck.

"Where is he?" hissed the woman.

"Who, my boss?" asked Darren, "He's on his lunch. Why?"

"I'm his new reporter. He had an appointment with me," she said.

Darren looked at her, "You can wait around all you want. He'll be back around three."

"Three?" hissed the woman, "THREE?"

Everybody in their offices stopped and they turned around to see Darren. His face was red. He was nervous and yet embarrassed that he had someone threatening him.

"Look," said Darren, "You can trust me. Can you?"

"No," she said, "Boys like you should know their place."

Darren looked at her, "Well, I'm different."

He put his hands and he released her grip from his neck collar. Darren turned to his phone and pressed a grey button, which was also known as "Line 1".

"If the boss is looking for me, Marie, I'm leaving early," said Darren, "Tell him something happened."

Darren sighed as he packed up his things for the day. The woman looked at him as he grabbed his stuff, "If you'll excuse me…"

He walked out of the office and slammed the office doors. The woman laughed and she turned to see a photo of the Poke Rangers. There were three photos: The Mighty Morphin', the Overtech Overdrive, and Turbo. She laughed as she looked at the Turbo photo.

"So, the boss has assigned him to do the Poke Rangers project," she said, "Hmm… I need to talk to this person."

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "© 2009- Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

_**Chapter 24: The Snobby Reporter**_

Reckless Sphere…

Magbomb was watching the television, seeing Darren walk out of the press and heading toward his car.

"So, that green ranger has decided to leave early?" he asked, "I wonder why?"

He zoomed into the office and he saw a woman looking at his desk with the Poke Rangers. Magbomb laughed, "Oh, so someone is possibly deciding to take his spot. Okay."

He went to go get his bottles stocked in the back room. There was a steel door that he opened. However, his jaw dropped upon entering the bottle room. There were shelves of bottles stocked all over the room and there was Barabas on the ground with a bottle of some ale that was from another planet.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Magbomb, "He drank three of those bottles."

He closed the door and looked at the area. Nobody was here. Ronnie was fixing the Reckless Megazord and Sneazette was doing her reports to the boss of the riders. Magbomb sighed as he looked at the newspaper business. He smiled from ear to ear. A bright light bulb appeared above his head.

"I got an idea," said Magbomb.

He headed toward the monster chamber. He opened the door and closed it behind him.

"I think it's time to send somebody in," he said.

Back at the press, Jeb Jackson was back at his office as he saw the woman that stood there for over two hours. He looked at her resume.

"So, you have been reporting in Kanto for two years. But, you got fired for doing the no-no with the boss of the Kanto Press. Why should I hire you?" asked Jackson, "So, you can lay your hands on me too?"

"No," said the woman, "I want to get the identities of the Poke Rangers."

"Sorry, Luann, but Darren already has gotten the job. He's still on the hunt and he has been recording the following battles ever since the vulnerable enemies came down three years ago. Even though he sometimes doesn't do his job to the full extent, he is very useful," said Jackson.

"Well," said Luann, "I do not wish to work here!"

She got up from her chair and slammed the door. Jackson closed his eyes tightly as the impact caused some of his glass ornaments that were standing on either side of the door to fall and break all over the floor.

"That cost me a lot of money," he said.

Luann walked outside with an angry look. How could Darren be so experienced than her? She done more formal jobs before and it was because of something on her record that Jackson wouldn't even take her in. However, she heard the sound of someone talking to her. Luann turned around to see a man looking at her.

"I can help you," he said.

This man was wearing a blue suit with a black shirt and black shoes. He smiled as he looked at her. His red eyes and brown hair made Luann look at him with a romantic twist.

"What do you… want?" she asked.

"I can help you get the Poke Rangers," he said.

"How?" asked Luann.

The reporter laughed as he gave her a camera, "This camera can trace the ranger's bio-signatures and you can get them on camera."

Luann looked at him, "Really?"

The reporter nodded as he began to give her the camera. She smiled as she grabbed the camera. She turned around to see somebody heading toward their car. She shook her head, realizing it was Darren. A green bio-signature appeared from the camera. She laughed as she looked at the camera. She aimed at Darren with her camera. As Darren went into the driver's seat, he looked up and saw Luann with a camera. He quickly held his bag, "No pictures, please!"

"Oh, really?" asked Luann, "Poke Ranger?"

Darren looked at her, "No I'm not. That's a total lie."

Luann laughed, "Not with this camera."

Darren looked at the camera and then turned to the other reporter, "Thanks to your help, Luann. I can get rid of this green bastard once and for all. Tri Attack!"

He reached out with his right hand and fire, electric, and ice type attacks came from his hand. Darren gasped as he jumped up and rolled to his side as the explosion hit him from the left. Next, Darren looked at the reporter, "No way."

The monster laughed, "Oh, there's more. Psybeam!"

A rainbow attack came out of his left hand and Darren yelled as explosions came from all over the place. Luann started laughing as she started taking photos. Darren turned around to see that there was more to this than just a person that just attacks with special moves. Darren turned around as Luann continued to take pictures. He then began to make his move. He started running toward the trees. Luann and the reporter started running after him. Darren kept running as he turned into a corner. Suddenly, he smacked into Violet. Violet yelled as Darren landed on top of her.

"Darren, get off of me!" yelled Violet.

Darren did so and Violet looked at him, "What's your problem?"

Darren turned around, "Watch out!"

The two of them ducked as a tri attack beam came across. Luann laughed as she took another picture. Soon, Tara and Angela also came running across, looking at them, "What are you doing- Oh, shit," said Tara, looking at Luann.

Angela looked at her as she kept taking photos, "Prepare to get exposed to the public! Isn't there a blue?" asked Luann.

The four of them turned to Luann, "Luann, we're getting that camera back and we're destroying it. No one will know about us."

"Oh, well the pictures I take are already transferred to the press right now as we speak," she said, laughing, "Because you wouldn't want to give up your project."

Darren, Tara, Violet, and Angela gave them an evil eye as she and the reporter continued laughing. The four started heading toward the two of them. Luann laughed as she kicked Tara in the face. Tara fell down and then kicked her in the stomach, causing her to drop the camera. The reporter went to attack when suddenly Angela and Violet threw him down. The reporter went to bite Angela in the hand. Angela screamed as she felt the crushing from his hand. She lunged backwards and she fell down. Violet muzzled his face when suddenly he began to spark up. Violet gasped as she was electrocuted with a Thundershock attack. They heard a voice heading toward them.

It was Matt coming toward the group. Matt jumped up and kicked the reporter in the face. Tara grabbed the camera and laughed, "What are you going to do about it now?"

The reporter laughed as his eyes began to lock on the five of them, "Rangers, meet your doom! Charge!"

The reporter yelled as he began to electrify himself with blue lightning bolts. A yellow beam came out of both hands.

"Charge Zap Cannon Beam!" yelled the reporter.

Two big yellow beams of electricity caused the five rangers to scream as they jumped up from the ground. A major explosion appeared, causing the five of them to lift up and fall down on to the rocky surface. The camera flew out of Tara's hand and landed on Luann's. She began to take more photos of them.

"Perfect. New Story: Rangers Die in Electric Attack. Identities Revealed," said Luann, laughing as they began to walk away.

_(Commercial Break)_

Darren opened his eyes. There was still smoke around from where they were. He looked at his hands. They were bloody as he looked at his face. There were a lot of minor cuts and bruises. He turned around to see the others with the exact same marks.

"Everybody okay?" asked Darren, softly.

He heard no response. He went over to Matt. He was unconscious. Angela was struggling but she fell asleep. Violet got up and she fell down. Darren ran over to her.

"Violet!" yelled Darren, "You okay?"

"My leg," she said, "I sprained my leg."

Darren sighed, "Okay. Let me help you."

Violet looked at him as she put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll take care of it myself. You deal with Luann. You got to destroy that camera."

"But, what about you?" asked Darren.

"I'll be fine, damn it! Now go do it," said Violet, "GO!"

Darren sighed as he ran back toward the forest. Violet sat down as she stretched out her right ankle. She found two twigs that were big enough and she found a string that she had in her brown purse that was next to the rock. She wrapped up the twigs and string, making a manmade cast. She sighed as she found a big stick and started to follow in the direction Darren was going. She stopped and turned to the others.

"Claydol?" asked Violet, reaching for her communicator.

"Claydol here. Are you guys okay?" asked Claydol, shocked.

"I am. The others aren't," said Violet, "Teleport them."

She started to walk away and she looked back. Blue, Pink, and Red beams surrounded the unconscious as they rose to the sky, heading toward Meteor Falls. Violet sighed as she continued walking toward the direction that Darren was going.

Meanwhile, Luann was walking down the street with her new camera in her hand as she turned to the reporter.

"Thank you," she said, "If I didn't get those pictures, I wouldn't be able to show Jackson that my job was good. But, I have a question."

"Shoot," said the reporter-like creature.

"Are you a Pokemorph?" she asked.

The reporter stopped. It just hit him that he used some attacks that were ordinary to a Pokemon, but not to a human being. He looked at her and then went to remove his uniform. Luann screamed as she closed her eyes. The clothes flew in the air and a PorygonZ like monster appeared with a black suit, glasses and had a notebook in hand.

"Who are you?" asked Luann, standing in shock.

"I'm Pory PreZ. I am the reporter sent from the Reckless Riders to use you. I plan to steal the ranger identities and expose that the rangers were actual people like you!" said the reporter.

Luann froze. She couldn't believe she was used to that much extent. Pory PreZ couldn't believe it, "And I lied. It didn't send them to Jackson. It was kept there, so I can send it to him. You just did the dirty work. Now, hand over the camera."

Luann looked at him as she reached for the camera that was in her pocket. She went to open the film when Pory PreZ started grabbing her by the neck. She coughed as she was struggling with anger. Pory PreZ laughed as she struggled. Suddenly, a green laser beam shot Pory PreZ in the chest. He landed on the floor. Luann turned around. It was Darren, unmorphed.

"Throw the camera!" yelled Darren.

Luann started running toward Darren and without a doubt, she threw the camera in the sky. Darren pulled the trigger and the Auto Blaster pulled the trigger, releasing a green beam. The camera exploded into a million pieces. Pory PreZ grumbled in anger as Darren jumped down toward Luann.

"Luann, get out of here," said Darren.

Luann looked at him. She was petrified to move. Darren looked at her, "Get out of here. And when this is finished, I need to have a talk with you."

Scared out of her wits, Luann nodded and started to run away from the area. Darren pulled the Auto Blaster back and looked at Pory PreZ. The monster began to launch its Charge Beam when suddenly a golden beam came out of Darren's blaster. The monster yelled as he fell down and landed on the dirt. Darren jumped up from the ground and he withdrew his key.

"Shift Into Turbo!" yelled Darren.

He turned the key and morphed into his suit. Darren's eyes began to light up as he began to unleash something powerful. A green aura appeared around him and he dug through the ground. Pory PreZ looked around, confused. Suddenly, he felt his legs come down into the dirt. Pory PreZ yelled as Darren lifted him from the dirt.

"Dig-In Drive!" yelled Darren, throwing Pory PreZ at a tree. Luann watched as Pory PreZ screamed, hitting the tree. Darren took out his Solar Cannon. Pory PreZ gasped as he looked at Darren.

"Solar Overcharge!" yelled Darren, "Fire!"

An enormous white beam that was so phosphorescent came out of the cannon and eliminated Pory PreZ. Pory PreZ was about to take out a mushroom, but it fell out of his hand and he fell down. An explosion occurred. Darren sighed as he turned around. Luann started walking backwards as the Green Ranger walked toward her. She bumped into a tree as Darren came very close to her. He removed his helmet. Luann couldn't believe it.

"Are you happy with what you see?" asked Darren.

Luann looked at him, troubled. She didn't know what to say. He looked at her with anger as he grabbed her neck collar, "Answer me."

Luann sighed, "I never expected that someone like him would use me."

"Excuses, excuses. You new reporters have to learn about connections. You had no idea from where he came from and that's bad judgment on you," he said.

"So?" asked Luann.

"You keep this is a secret, I'll hire you to help me write another article and it will be a team effort. If you plan to not to keep it a secret, return to Kanto and never return," said Darren.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes. The two of them turned around to see it was Violet, injured.

"Violet," said Darren, "You followed me?"

"I thought you needed my help," said Violet, looking to see that there were flames and a burnt mushroom on the ground, "But, I guess not."

Luann looked at her and then at Darren sheepishly, "Well, Green Ranger. I guess this…"

"This isn't considered a story," said Darren, smiling.

Violet giggled, "Darren's right."

The three of them started bursting out in laughter as they turned to see Matt in the Hydro Shooter. Darren smiled as he transformed out of his uniform. The three of them headed into the jeep and the jeep began to take off.

"Who's the girl?" asked Derek.

"An automated computer system?" asked Luann.

Darren laughed, "It's a long story."

Meanwhile, at the Reckless Sphere, Magbomb looked at the rider chamber and gasped. He turned to the bartender area and went to clean the area, until Sneazette came by.

"What were you thinking?" asked Sneazette.

"Well," said Magbomb, "It came to me."

"Well, guess what?" asked Sneazette, "You just used the last rider we have. What do you plan to do now?"

Magbomb sighed, "Well… there is something that you don't know."

"And that is?" asked Sneazette.

Magbomb looked at her, "Some Race Riders…"

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Magbomb: What do you think?**_

_**Sneazette: Excellent!  
Tara: Our Turbo RAM's not working!  
Barabas: Prepare to die rangers!**_

_**Rangers: Turbine Laser!**_

**Chapter 25: The Lethal Weapon**

_**Tara: This is the greatest weapon ever made!**_

A/N: This was a NOT a great episode. However, there are more episodes coming!


	25. Rider Rage

A/N: This is Chapter 25! I hope you enjoy the next segment.

**Date: **September 15th, 2009

_**Last time on Poke Rangers Turbo...**_

_**Danny, Jack, Amii, and Jenna, the original Turbo Rangers gave their powers to Tara, Darren, Violet, and Angela, in order for the original rangers to go on a Pokemon journey together. The rangers head off to Lavaridge, where they fought some of the riders. Two Legendary Cars: Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter arrive. Mightarow is supposedly defeated by Matt. The rangers also had celebrated their 200**__**th **__**episode anniversary. And they defeated the rider monsters… however, Race Riders… hmm… what does Magbomb know that we don't know?**_

"Race Riders?" asked Sneazette. She kept walking toward Magbomb with curiosity, "How powerful are they?"

"They are more powerful than our riders that we had in the past. They are also ten times more powerful and can withstand the rangers Turbo RAM," said Magbomb.

"Well," said Sneazette, folding her arms, "I want to see."

"It's top secret," said Magbomb, bowing his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Sneazette. Her eyes were red with anger. With her claw, she slaughtered Magbomb's body. Magbomb flew into the bar cabinet. Tons of liquor came crashing down on to the floor. He got up, very scared because of what she was doing.

"It was the boss's orders!" yelled Magbomb, backing away, "Trust me!"

Sneazette looked at him, "Well, it's time to do something about it. Don't you agree?"

Magbomb nodded very quickly like a bobblehead doll. He got up carefully from the floor and he turned around toward the monster closet behind the countertop. Sneazette rolled her eyes as she tapped her foot. She looked at her watch and yawned. Magbomb went to a silver case where it was. Compared to the other riders that could be made from a simple database, these were 'special' monsters. There are only four of them in the empire. The boss told them to only use them, if necessary, to destroy the rangers. But, at this rate, this could be as good a time as any. Magbomb does not want to feel Sneazette's yelling and complaning anymore. He threw the special monster into the chamber and pressed a couple of things.

"Well, since he's a Super Rider, I am going to use a Meowth. And since we need fire power," said Magbomb, "It's time for the catalog and a cell phone case. Sneazette's going to think this is lame, but she has no idea what this monster can do."

A couple of minutes later, Magbomb walked out with a monster. This rider is a Meowth monster with black boots and black gloves. He had a brown belt from across his waist and he also carried a cell phone case, a magazine and had a mechanical chest.

Sneazette looked down at him and then at the monster, "It looks like one of those lame monsters that we sent to defeat the rangers last time. Who the hell is he?"

"Meet Cat-O-Phone. He can call up some automated service to get the weapons he needs and the weapons in the catalog he has are very… destructive!" said Magbomb.

"Well, do it!" screamed Sneazette, "I give him permission to destroy Hoenn! NOW!"

Cat-O-Phone laughed as he walked toward Sneazette, "Why of course! The old rugged Riders were weak! This should be a… piece of cake!"

He expressed a peace sign toward Sneazette. Sneazette then decided to kick him... in the wrong place. He yelled as he fell down and landed on the tile floor.

"DO YOUR JOB!" screamed Sneazette. Her eyes were red as she began to look at him. He then disappeared within a blink of an eye.

Slateport City…

A bright light came down from the sky and the light landed on the ground. The beam of light materialized into Cat-O-Phone. He opened up his book and laughed as he saw… a rocket launcher that can hold six rockets. He called his cell phone, "ACME, I need a rocket launcher and six rockets… STAT!"

He looked up as a huge brown package landed on the ground with the word ACME in red letters. He laughed as he ran toward the box and found a green rocket launcher with six mini rockets. He put them in the rocket chamber and laughed as he aimed at the city buildings of Slateport.

"Goodbye, Slateport City," he said. He pulled the trigger.

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "© 2009- Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

_**Chapter 25: Rider Rage **_

_Story Elements from: Carranger #26: The Non-Stop Home Delivery Weapon_

The six rockets were released from the rocket. A blast of smoke came out from behind as the rockets started flying near a tall building. People, who were shopping watched as the rockets made an impact on the building. The building exploded in flames with debris coming down. Pokemon and their trainers started running away as flames and debris started flying and hitting the ground.

Next, he got another package of rockets and started firing again. Another building was struck. Flames erupted from a building and support beams started to go. A lot of buildings started to collapse. People screamed as they continued running away.

"Hee hee… perfect," said Cat-O-Phone, uploading the next couple of rockets that was in his box. He set them off with no problem. The rockets, however, were not the actual rockets. They were mini-rockets that landed in different places (48 of them to be exact). He took out a black device and pressed the red button. Cat-O-Phone started to laugh.

Meanwhile, at Meteor Falls…

The Turbo Rangers ran into the Command Center to see fourty-eight big explosions in Slateport City. Pegasus turned toward the rangers, "Rangers, there's trouble downtown!"

Tara looked in shock as she saw the whole entire city in flames, "Slateport City?! How?"

Matt rolled his eyes and turned to Tara, "No need for analyzing the situation. We just need to get down there."

Tara and the others looked at each other, "Let's go! Shift into Turbo!"

The Turbo Rangers inserted their keys and transformed into their suits. They got into their cars and they teleported with their cars to Slateport City. The Legendary Cars stopped fully and the Turbo Rangers went to help the injured.

"Are you okay?" asked Tara, helping a trainer covered in blood from the destruction. He got up with her, heading to safety.

Matt carried a couple of Pokemon away from the debris with the rest of the rangers taking care of the other civilians who were wounded. There were even people that died from the attack. There was a sinister laugh that occurred out of nowhere. The Turbo Rangers left the wounded to the officials, who were taking care of the others and they headed toward the city border.

"Who's there?" asked Tara.

Cat-O-Phone jumped out of the bushes and landed on the ground. He smiled as he gave a peace sign, "It's me! Cat-O-Phone!"

"He seems different than the other riders we faced," said Matt, "And he's so... cheery."

"What are you saying?" asked Violet.

"Approach with extreme caution," said Matt, "Duh."

The rangers nodded as Cat-O-Phone took out its rocket launcher and started shooting rockets. The five rangers jumped up and over as the explosion hit below. The Turbo Rangers then kicked Cat-O-Phone in the chest. However, the chest was so hard, that the rangers fell backwards.

"Time for the weapons," said Tara, pressing the headlight buckle.

The rangers pulled out their weapons that came from their belt.

"Flame Fender Sword," said Tara.

"Aqua Turbine Magnums!" yelled Matt.

"Solar Cannon!" yelled Darren.

"Rolling Batons!" yelled Violet.

"Chaser Bow!" yelled Angela.

The five rangers started using their weapons on Cat-O-Phone. Tara lunged forward and began to slash the monster with her sword when Cat-O-Phone kicked it in the chest. Matt, Darren, Angela, and Violet charged weapons and started shooting element attacks at him. Cat-O-Phone laughed as he felt the attacks, but there were no effects on his power.

"That's quite upsetting," said Cat-O-Phone, sniffling, "You can't beat me at all."

"Oh, give me a break," said Tara, rolling her eyes. She touched her communicator, "DELIA!"

Suddenly, two beams hit him from behind. The monster screamed as he fell down and landed on the ground. It was the two Legendary Cars coming toward them.

"Not bad, Delia," said Tara.

"Anytime, Tara," she said, giggling on the computer screen.

The Turbo Rangers stood together as they put their weapons together. The Solar Cannon was put on top of the base. Tara put the Flame Fender Sword at the end of the cannon. The handle of the Solar Cannon became the trigger as the Chaser Bow connected underneath the Solar Cannon. The Rolling Batons connected to either side of the Solar Cannon. Finally, the Aqua Turbine Magnums connected on top of the batons, with the handles facing upward.

"Turbo RAM Cannon!" yelled Tara, "FIRE!"

A golden beam of energy came out of the Turbo RAM. Cat-O-Phone yelled as he felt the pain. He yelled as he fell and landed on the dirt. However, he was not dead. He began to charge up with a lot of energy. The Turbo Rangers were shocked as a golden beam from their Turbo RAM blew the cannon into pieces. The rangers then flew backwards and landed on the ground due to the aftershock that occurred.

"Hee," said the monster, "That's what you get."

Tara stood up, breathing very heavily, demorphing as she headed toward the destroyed cannon. She picked up her Flame Fender Sword. It had burnt marks and black markings, "Shit..."

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. The rangers looked up to see Luann. The rangers rolled their eyes. They definitely did not need this right now.

"What happened?" asked Luann, walking toward the area. Tara looked up, turned around and gasped, "Oh my Arceus! YOU!"

She went to tackle her into the ground. However, Darren got up and hugged Tara. Tara kept kicking and screaming, "Let me at her! Let me at her!"

Darren looked at her, "Wait! She was told to keep our identities a secret."

Luann nodded, "Yeah. I am hired to work with Darren on the Poke Rangers stories."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Angela, brushing off the dirt, "That bitch worked with the other rider the last time and nearly killed us!"

"Why should you work with her?" asked Matt, "Wait a minute, why should we even trust her."

"Okay," said Darren, "Um, either you get stories of dumb bullshit or you get interesting stories like Poke Rangers trying to defeat a monster, who nearly killed us and destroyed the Turbo RAM- Oh shit! The Turbo RAM is destroyed!"

"No shit," said Violet. She folded her arms and sighed, "I'm going to wash my face."

She walked toward the bushes, trying to find a river. Angela and Matt looked at each other and then turned around toward Tara and Darren. They also decided to follow Violet. While the other rangers were doing one thing, Luann knelt down and looked at the wreckage, "May I take a picture of the destroyed weapons?"

Tara sighed, dropping the Flame Fender Sword on the floor, "Make it quick."

Luann knelt down and took a couple of pictures. She lifted herself up from the ground and turned to Darren, "Call me when you have settled things. This could make one interesting story."

"Okay," said Darren, "Um, is the boss pissed that I wasn't there?"

"He's been busy bashing you guys out. It's like Spinarak-Man. I swear to you. But, call me so we can get this done," she said. Darren nodded and waved goodbye as Luann started heading back to the city. Darren sighed as he turned to see Tara. She was angry and started tapping her feet. She wanted to literally throw herself at Darren.

"You are an idiot. She is a lunatic," said Tara, "Just letting you know that whole entire joking thing that happened after the reporter nearly killed us was just a sarcastic thing. I wouldn't even give her my Houndoom."

"Tara, in life, you got to live with people who are bitches. There is no way of avoiding them," said Darren.

Tara looked at Darren with an angry face, however, they understood what he meant. The other rangers came back from the bushes, with only open wounds and no dirt on either side of their face. Next, they used their communicators so they can teleport to Meteor Falls with the destroyed Turbo RAM.

Reckless Sphere…

Barabas came running down the stairs. He heard of what happened earlier and he saw the whole entire thing. He smiled seeing the destruction of the rangers. He turned to Ronnie, Magbomb and Sneazette, jumping for joy as he still continued to look at the screen.

"Excellent," said Barabas with a smile.

"A rider that can use military equipment?" asked Ronnie, "Good job!"

Magbomb chuckled and turned to Sneazette, "Yeah… I guess so."

"It was good!" said Sneazette, "Now, we can continue our next phase. Call Cat-O-Phone and tell him that we are getting Guzzlers. We need some automatic weapons! War is here! Now, let's slaughter and slaughter some more!"

* * *

Meteor Falls…

The Turbo Rangers surrounded the conference table as they saw their method of contraption: The Turbo RAM Weapons. The five rangers sighed as they looked at the wreckage that was lying on the beautiful glass table. A couple of minutes later, Claydol and Pegasus walked into the main control center. Pegasus sighed, "Well, the base of the Turbo RAM is destroyed. I need to make a new one. That could take days!"

"Well, we also recognized something else," said Matt, "That rider was not… normal."

"It seemed more powerful than the other riders," said Tara, "Are they from a different origin?"

"It's possible," said Pegasus, "However, I knew this would happen. So, I started construction on a new weapon."

The Turbo Rangers looked at Pegasus as he turned the channel to the blueprints of some sort of laser cannon. He spread it across the whole entire table. The rangers were astonished that it took that much paper to design the whole entire laser.

"It's the Turbine Laser. The Turbine Laser is a high-powered energy blaster that could destroy even the strongest monsters," said Pegasus, "It could be mounted on top of the Hydro Shooter. Hence, the vehicle will have two sets of weapons."

"I really like that," said Violet. She turned to the others, "We can finally get rid of that rider!"

"There's only one problem," said Pegasus, "I just started constructing it yesterday when you were battling Pory PreZ."

The Turbo Rangers yelled as they face faulted on to the ground. The rangers groaned as they got up with angry looks. Tara instantly got up and looked at Pegasus. She was so angry, that a light bulb appeared above her head. She jumped up on the glass table.

"I GOT AN IDEA!" she yelled.

The rangers looked at her as she jumped down from the table. She started laughing as she looked at Pegasus.

"What if we help you?" asked Tara.

"SAY WHAT?" asked the rangers.

"Come on!" said Tara, "The sooner we help them, the sooner we can use our new weapon to blast that Meowth-Phone thingy."

The Turbo Rangers nodded as they walked toward Claydol and Pegasus with the new parts they got from the garage.

It was now two in the morning and the rangers have been working for the last ten hours on the construction. Angela started to fall asleep. However, Tara stomped her foot. She woke up in aghast as Tara looked at her, "No sleep. We have work to do."

The Pink Ranger nodded as she finished the interior portion of the laser. It was a silver cylindrical device with the turbines around it. Violet and Darren painted it black and red as Matt and Tara helped Angela install the cylindrical device into the chamber. It also had a hole with colored wires. The wires were then attached to a red button. A golden nozzle was attached to it. The five hours of work gave them enough credit to say that the laser was complete.

The finished laser was black and red with two wings. It had a golden nozzle and a silver turbine. It also had the yellow triangle label with the letter 'T'.

"Congrats!" said Pegasus, "The Turbine Laser is complete!"

The rangers nodded as they looked at their shiny device. The Turbo Weapons have been repaired as well. The rangers looked at each other as they celebrated in the Meteor Falls base.

Meanwhile, in the zord bay, Matt headed toward the original zords that the rangers piloted. The Hoenn Megazord, now repaired and dormant stood as with the other Megazords that stood there as well. He opened the door and headed up the stairs and walked into the cockpit. He sighed as he looked at the cockpit. The screens were offline and the buttons were lit up. Each station had the symbol of the Pokemon. Pink was on the back right, Black was in the front right, Red was in the middle, Blue was next and then Yellow. He walked into Jack's chair and sat down. He never had been inside the Megazord that first combated the enemies. He sighed, looking at the button controls and then looked to see the viewing screen.

"Jack… I hope you are proud of me," said Matt.

"Proud of what?" a voice asked.

Matt turned the chair around to see Tara. She was amazed to see the first Megazord as she sat down next to Matt, where Mika used to sit. Next, Darren arrived and sat where Sean sat. Then, Violet and Angela sat where Jenna and Amii used to sit down at.

"So, this is the first Megazord piloted by the original rangers?" asked Tara, "I'm sure it brought back memories."

"Oh, I'm sure," said Matt, chuckling, "Looking at history, you can tell that we rangers went through some hard times. Hard times are something that we rangers should understand. After all, we will face them now."

"What do you mean?" asked Darren.

"The Reckless Riders have gotten stronger," said Matt, "Which means we have to use more firepower to defeat them. They are not going to be easy to fight now. Ever since Cat-O-Phone showed up, things have been a catastrophe. Now, we have a new weapon. Doesn't mean the Riders are done yet," said Matt.

"True," said Tara, "Looking back at the recent adventures we had and the past adventures of the Hoenn Rangers, things didn't look pretty."

"We should be on our guard," said Angela.

"Yeah," said Violet, leaning on the original Yellow Ranger controls, "They don't seem to play nice anymore."

"They never did," said Darren, chuckling at Violet's response. Violet turned to see Matt sitting forward toward the screen, looking at the other Megazords that stood dormant.

"We can do it," said Matt, "We have to. We made a promise to the other rangers."

Before they could even nod to what Matt was talking about, the zord bay started glowing in red. The Turbo Rangers then got the usual sound from their communicators.

"The Reckless Riders decided to do a full attack!" yelled Claydol, "They have motorcycles, mega-sized zord like tanks, rocket launchers, automatic weapons, and Fighter Airplanes. They are heading toward Fallarbor Town. There army is over one-thousand troops!"

Matt sighed, "Okay. I guess we're sending the Turbo zords into battle."

Tara looked at him, "Wait a minute… why don't use every Megazord we have here to destroy them? I mean we're doing it for the others."

Darren nodded, "Yeah! There are five of us! And we can use some of the robots here… Claydol and Pegasus wouldn't mind."

"I heard that," said Claydol, "Don't destroy them. They are memories of the past."

The Turbo Rangers nodded as they headed into the Megazords. Matt used the Hoenn Megazord, Darren decided to use the Evolution Megazord, Angela got in the Ninja Megazord, Violet used the Overtech Megazord, and Tara used the Turbo Megazord. The five robots were teleported to the Fallarbor Town area where they moved out to stop the Reckless Riders from trashing the town. The first group caused Matt to laugh as he saw the tanks started shooting rockets at it.

"Tank Mode!" said Matt.

The Hoenn Megazord went into tank mode. Matt snickered as he pressed a green button. Red, Purple, Blue, Yellow, and Pink electric lights came out of the eyes of the zords and electrocuted the tanks, causing them to explode. The Evolution Megazord stood and walked toward the motorcycles.

"Let's see… Wind Blast?" asked Darren.

A pink gust of wind sent the powerful motorcyclist riders into the rock wall. The rock wall collapsed, causing a major rock slide toward the motorcycle people. The Ninja Megazord ran toward the Guzzlers with Rocket Launchers. The Rocket Launchers started shooting the Megazord. Angela yelled as she felt the hits of a thousand rockets.

"TRY THIS!" she said.

The Absol and Electabuzz fists stabbed into the ground. A huge crack in the Earth occurred, taking down the Guzzlers with it. The Overtech Megazord started to shoot down the fighters with its eyes. One of them began to grow huge. As it soared across the sky, Violet pressed a button. The Overtech Crown Sword appeared.

"Overtech Crown Crash!" yelled Violet.

The sword cut the fighter in two, destroying the wretched airplane. Violet cheered as she punched her fist into the ceiling. She then looked at the position.

"Jenna was right. This cockpit is too small," said Violet.

Tara divided the Turbo Megazord into five Turbo zords. The Turbo zords started firing lasers from their headlights. Cat-O-Phone yelled as he felt the explosions. The Hoenn Megazords disappeared as the four Turbo Rangers landed next to the Turbo Zords. Tara got out of the Red Blaze Turbo Zord and met up with the others.

"It's time to show this rider who we are," said Tara, "Turbine Laser!"

A black background appeared between Cat-O-Phone and the Turbo Rangers. The Turbo Rangers began to glow, morphing into their uniforms. The Turbine Laser began to materialize in blue light.

"Cannon Mode!" yelled Tara.

The Turbine Laser folded into a powerful cannon. The Turbo Rangers stood around it with Tara behind with the trigger. A red like targeting scanner appeared. Cat-O-Phone was locked. She pressed the red button on top.

"FIRE!"

A red laser came out of the Turbine Laser. The Turbine Laser slaughtered the powerful monster. It raised his hand as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces.

The Turbo Rangers then began to stand down. They began to glow. Their suits suddenly disappeared. The teenagers turned around to their new Turbine Laser and then looked to see Sneazette, Barabas, and Ronnie with angry looks.

"You may have defeated one of the stronger riders, but let me tell you something. We will not stand down," said Sneazette, "This road will be finished to blow up the universe. Earth will explode!"

The three riders suddenly disappeared in flames. The rangers looked at each other. Were they REALLY determined to destroy the planet?

Meanwhile…

Out at Mt. Chimney, there was a shadow figure walking out of a cave. His claws were mechanical and his whole entire body had changed. But, nobody knew who he was. What could happen? He looked at the ground and then back up at the sky with a loud and angry roar.

"Matt Farrell," he said, "You are going to pay for what you did to my BODY!"

The sounds of his voice echoed throughout the whole entire place. An electric pulse came out of his left hand. There was a huge explosion, destroying a couple of rocks. He walked toward the middle of the mountain. He howled as he walked down the mountain.

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**???: Where is he?**_

_**Sneazette: Could it be?**_

_**Magbomb: NO!  
**__**  
Ronnie: Long time, no see**_

_**Barabas: Shit! He's-**_

**Chapter 26: The Enemy Returns**

_**???: You're getting it this time**_

A/N: Hey, so... it was a so-so for me. I actually did use the Megazords from the past because I mean this is the fifth season... so usually there would be something to make it remarkable. And that scene with Matt in the original cockpit was also something I came up with because for him, it was very difficult.


	26. The Enemy Returns

A/N: Here is Chapter 26!

* * *

**Takes Place: **September 22nd, 2009

Seashore House…

The Turbo Rangers walked into the Seashore House after a long day from school and work. They bought smoothies from Geki and Sid, who were still working there and they began to talk about random things. However, the rangers ignored them because of their stupid actions. Seconds later, Spencer joined up with them. They were sitting in the corner next to the basketball court. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the rangers.

"So," said Angela, clapping her hands, "That was SO cool."

Spencer looked at her, "What?"

"We had the Turbine Laser," said Darren, "Last week, we helped Claydol and Pegasus build it."

"That's really cool," said Spencer, "I guess the Riders got stronger?"

"Yep. Those riders have gone to the point of where they needed to upgrade their arsenal. Specifically, their monsters," said Matt.

"But, that won't stop us!" said Tara. She stood on top of the table and pointed to the sky, "Because we are… POWERFUL!"

The Turbo Rangers nodded immediately to that response. Everybody else looked at her as she noticed what was going on. She quickly jumped down, already embarrassed that she did something like that. Over at the bar, Geki and Sid were talking to each other about what was going on over at where the rangers were sitting.

"They remind me of Danny, Jack, Amii, Jenna, Sean, Mika, and Derik. A lot," said Geki.

"I agree," said Sid, "But, compared to these guys, the others kicked us in the face!"

He touched the slushee machine and he pulled something down. The door opened and he was covered in green slush. Geki turned around and started laughing at him.

"Idiot," said Geki, chuckling.

Sid was covered in green slush. He spat some out of his mouth and shook his head, "Damn."

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "© 2009- Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

Reckless Sphere…

The Reckless Riders are sitting around the craps table that they robbed from the Mauville Game Corner. The Guzzlers were betting and getting a lot of space bucks or whatever currency they had. Sneazette, Ronnie, Barabas, and Magbomb sat down at a nearby table, secretly away from the Guzzlers. The generals began to think about what to do with the rangers. With their new Turbine Laser, they destroyed their first monster and used the past robots to destroy the rest of the armies. Sneazette sighed as she looked at Magbomb.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" asked Sneazette.

"Well…. I'm not sure," said Magbomb.

Barabas laughed, "Not sure? You are literally asking for it."

He raised his first and Barabas quivered in fear.

"Relax, he gets distracted," said Ronnie, "Got to give him some slack."

"He did a lot of things. Things that caused destruction!" yelled Barabas, smacking his fist on the table, "TO OUR SIDE!"

Suddenly, the loud noises were instantly lowered. The Reckless Riders turned to see somebody they haven't seen in quite a while. They gasped to see that there were some parts that had mechanical parts built in. What gave his identity away was the Mightyena ears with silver claws.

"Could it be?" asked Sneazette, "Mightarow?"

"I'm not Mightarow," he said, "I'm Cyber Mightarow!"

He smacked his hand on the countertop. It broke in two. Magbomb gasped as he turned to the upgraded rider, "Mightarow… you're not living?"

"Let me tell you a story," he said, "When Matt killed me… I was about to die. However, I noticed two people dressed in black cloaks. They threw me in a cave and repaired my organs… they are mechanical. I'm still me, but I am now stronger."

"Stronger?" asked Sneazette.

"As a matter of fact," said Cyber Mightarow, "I want to fight one of them. Right now!"

Sneazette sighed as she pressed her hand on his shoulder, "Just relax. We'll defeat them."

"I want Blue," said Cyber Mightarow, quietly. He removed her hand and he headed into his old quarters. Barabas looked at Sneazette. Sneazette looked at Ronnie and he looked at Magbomb. This rider planned to get its revenge on the powerful rangers. And he would do whatever it took to make sure they were dead.

"I have a feeling he may need help. To my chamber," said Magbomb.

The door opened up and he closed it behind him. He decided that it was time to make a steel mechanical monster to defeat the powerful Turbo Rangers.

_**Chapter 26: The Enemy Returns**_

The Turbo Rangers walked out of the Seashore House on a beautiful Tuesday afternoon. The sun was shining as they sat outside around Darren's car. Matt sat on the top of the trunk and looked at Darren, "So, anybody have any plans tonight?"

"I have three hours of work to do," said Tara.

"I have a piano lesson," said Violet, yawning.

Angela giggled, "I have a dance lesson."

"Working overtime tonight," said Darren, "Sorry."

Matt chuckled, "Well, that sucks for all of you."

The four rangers looked at Matt and laughed back at him. Matt looked at them, "What?"

"Well, you never do you homework," said Tara, "You show up late to school, thinking you know everything and you pass tests with a perfect score… yet your average is a 76. A C plus, mind you!"

"You never show up for ranger meetings," said Darren.

"You worry about your new inventions all the time and you fix them constantly while designing new cars for the Auto Shop," said Angela, "Which reminds me, I need to do pay roll tonight at the Auto Shop. You don't even punch in for work! We should've fired you!"

"You arrive late to battle sometimes," said Violet.

Matt looked at them, "What are you saying?"

Suddenly, the four of them crowded around Matt and began to say the following thing:

"YOU ARE IRRESPONSIBLE!" screamed the four teenagers.

Matt freaked out and looked at the four of them. The Blue Turbo Ranger began to have a cheesy smile going from ear to ear. The Turbo Rangers began to glare at him evilly.

"Look at Jack. He was clumsy and irresponsible. He lead the rangers too, you know," said Matt.

Tara looked at Jack, "I read both Red Ranger biographies. Jack was NOT as clumsy as you. But, he had to grow up and change to become a strong leader. Danny was quiet, and had to grow up at a very young age. I am more responsible than you! You shouldn't even be leader!"

"What?" asked Matt.

Tara looked at Matt, "Sorry, if I went off topic. But, here are the facts: You are too irresponsible to be leader and Jack and Danny were the leaders. It's time for me to step it up!"

"I have been in more battles than you," said Matt.

"But, you are new at it because the last time I checked, you got your powers in 2008," said Tara.

Matt suddenly began to turn white. He looked at her angrily, "You checked my… profile."

"Yeah, there's nothing much to say about you," said Tara.

Matt looked at her and then got off the trunk of Darren's car. He turned around toward the direction to his house, "Um, it just hit me… I have dinner with the family. I'll see you later."

Matt started running into the city. Tara looked at the others, "Was it something I said?"

"Yeah," said Violet.

"Mmm-Hmm," said Angela, "But, you needed to say something."

Angela and Violet looked at Tara and then started walking in their own direction. Darren opened the door to the driver's seat and turned to Tara, "You getting in?"

Tara sighed, "Might as well."

She walked to the car and opened the door. She climbed into the car and Darren put the car in reverse, heading toward her house. Darren looked at Tara. She was in complete thought.

"Yo, you okay?" asked Darren.

"Oh, things are fine," said Tara, sighing.

Darren looked at her, "Tara…"

He pulled over on the side of the road and put the car in park. Tara turned around. Darren looked at her and softly said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Tara.

"Tara, we have been friends for a couple of months. I believe you should tell me what's going on. Is it about Matt?" he asked.

"Well," said Tara. She did not want to say anything to cause trouble. After all, she was more of a private person.

"I'm all ears," said Darren, turning the car off.

"Don't you have a job?" asked Tara.

"Yeah. And you have three hours of homework. It can wait. Now spill the beans," said Darren.

Tara looked at him, "Why?"

"Because Tara… I know you like him," he said.

Tara looked at him. What the hell was he talking about? Her eyes widened as she began to fade out. A flashback came to her head:

* * *

_Chapter 19: Designated Drivers_

_Tara stood there silently. She hugged Matt very tightly. The other rangers watched as Matt hugged her. The two of them looked each other in the eyes. Violet's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Angela's mouth dropped. Darren smiled with Spencer who was close behind. The two rangers had their lips pressed together. Matt broke the kiss, "You were worried, weren't you?"_

* * *

She shrugged as she turned to Darren. Without thinking she said the word yes out of her lips. Darren sighed and looked at her, "You just realized that? Is that why you haven't kissed in public?"

Tara sighed, "Yeah."

Darren rolled his eyes, "Tara. You, Violet, and Angela haven't realized this at all."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tara.

"You have created bonds between your friends. But, with one link, you are excluding him from the conversations. Are you afraid that you will be embarrassed in front of your friends that you are dating a nerd who suddenly began to lack responsibility?" asked Darren.

The Red Turbo Ranger sighed, "Yeah."

Darren looked at her, "I'm sure the old rangers had the same issue. But, they grew to become great friends. Trust me, Tara. The six of us rangers have bonded somehow and we can't do anything to break that bond."

"What are you saying?" asked Tara.

"If we fight to the end, then you can only count on your teammates. Five special friends," said Darren, "You will miss out if you don't change your attitude. Trust me, you have an inner self. Release it. Don't be scared because now that you took on responsibility that you have to act the way you were. You are known for being a special person now."

Tara smiled, "You're right."

Darren looked at her, punched her gently in the left arm. He turned the car over, turned on the left directional and continued driving toward her house.

Meanwhile, Matt sighed as he looked at the sidewalk, walking toward his house. He had his backpack on him. Krabby and Poochy were sitting in his backpack, having a conversation while Matt was in his little room. He felt wetness coming from Poochy's nose. The Poochyena leapt up and sat on his right shoulder. He grabbed the Poochyena and raised it in the air.

"Worried? Aw, I'll be fine," said Matt, hugging him. He took off the backpack carefully and placed Poochy back in with Krabby. Krabby smiled as he pinched Matt's finger. Matt yelped back, "Bad move, Krabby."

Suddenly, there was a lot of sinister laughing going on. Matt looked up as he heard the laughter. He turned around to see Cyber Mightarow walking toward him. Matt looked at him. He turned to see people screaming and running away from him.

"It can't be. You should've died!" yelled Matt.

"I'm afraid I'm not dead," said Cyber Mightarow.

Matt struck a fighting pose. Krabby and Poochy went out in front.

"Krabby, Crabhammer! Poochy, Bite!" yelled Matt.

Both Pokemon went to attack. However, Mightarow kicked both of them back at Matt. Matt yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. Matt looked to see the severe injury.

"Return!" yelled Matt, returning both Pokemon in his Poke Balls. Matt then went to his Turbo Morpher, "You'll pay for this."

He went to grab his Turbo Key. However, Cyber Mightarow struck his left hand in front. A blue beam started charging from his claw and a release of powerful energy occurred. Matt yelled as he flew onto the hard, rocky pavement. He had a gash on his right cheek as he began to stand up from the recent blast. Cyber Mightarow then came down to slaughter him with his hand. Matt rolled to his left as the sidewalk was scraped by the powerful claw. Matt grabbed his backpack and started running. Cyber Mightarow jumped up and struck his left hand, releasing electric impulses. Matt yelled, feeling the electric pulse. Matt noticed the Turbo Key on the sidewalk. Cyber Mightarow went to attack. He began to shoot at him. Matt jumped up, flipped, grabbed the key and landed on the ground.

"Shift Into Turbo!" yelled Matt, inserting the key into the chamber.

A blue aura surrounded him. His battle suit appeared and he turned around with his Auto Blaster. A blue beam shot Cyber Mightarow. The rider started to shoot rockets from his knees. Matt jumped up and kicked Cyber Mightarow in the face. Cyber Mightarow ran up and went to kick him in the face, but Matt blocked the attack and punched him in the chest.

"Why?" asked Matt, "You should've been dead."

"You don't need to know," said Cyber Mightarow.

Matt began to close his eyes as Cyber Mightarow started to unleash his right claw. However, two beams came from behind him. The monster yelled as he fell down and landed on the dirt. Matt looked to see it was Tara and Darren.

"Whoa," said Darren, "Mightarow!"

"I'm NOT Mightarow! I'm Cyber Mightarow!" he yelled.

Tara looked at Matt. He was shaken by the fact that Darren and Tara decided to rescue him from the past attack. Matt looked to see Tara hovering over him. Matt looked at her, "What do you want?"

"Look, I came to save you. I don't need your shitty attitude," said Tara.

Matt chuckled underneath his helmet and put his right hand behind his helmet, "I'm sure you're happy."

Tara looked at Matt and sighed. She turned to see Darren, looking at them and then turning to Cyber Mightarow, "Let's go!"

Cyber Mightarow growled at him when suddenly he looked to see Angela, Spencer, and Violet run across with them. The six Turbo Rangers stood together in one line.

"Let's go!" said Tara, "Protecting people, Pokemon, and Traffic is what we do best!"

"Poke Rangers Turbo!"

Cyber Mightarow laughed and looked at them. The Turbo Rangers looked at each other as he started shooting electric bolts. The Turbo Rangers jumped up and landed on the ground. They took out their Auto Blasters and started firing at him.

"PokeNav Blaster!" yelled Tara, combining the two.

The five Turbo Rangers started shooting beams at the rider. He started shooting blue beams at them. Spencer jumped up and kicked the rider in the face. Cyber Mightarow laughed as he then began to charge his hands. A blue ball of energy came out of his palms. The Reckless Riders appeared just in time to watch this. The Turbo Rangers were astonished and shocked as the blue electric ball hit the six rangers. The rangers yelled as they began to glow, demorphing out of their uniforms. They landed on the concrete. Sneazette laughed, "Rangers, this is Cyber Mightarow. Mightarow is now half machine and this time he will beat your ass."

The Turbo Rangers started to get up. The Reckless Riders laughed as Cyber Mightarow disappeared into the darkness. The Turbo Rangers looked at each other.

"Cyber Mightarow?" asked Violet.

"Why do I have a feeling this will not be good?" asked Spencer.

The rangers turned toward Tara and Matt. Both had no idea what to do. They are going to face a bigger and stronger foe. What will happen to the rangers now?

* * *

Reckless Sphere…

The Reckless Riders started talking to each other on how petrified the Poke Rangers were. They headed into the main bar where they saw a Glalie monster from the top, down with metallic claws and boots. Magbomb gasped, "I forgot to send him down. However… he may be very useful to me."

"For what?" asked Sneazette.

"It's time to freeze the rangers," said Magbomb, "And the region while we go and create havoc. I've been planning it the whole entire time… time to break some hearts."

"Good job," said Barabas, laughing.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

"This is bad," said Pegasus, "Mightarow's back and he's all machine?"

"Yeah," said Angela.

"Oh no," said Pegasus, "This is bad… Cyber Mightarow will definitely defeat us."

The Turbo Rangers looked at each other and then at Pegasus, "Pegasus, we are a lot stronger than you think," said Matt, "We will defeat him and the rest of the riders. What makes you think we can't?"

"Well, after seeing the previous battles, the riders seem to have gotten stupider with their schemes, yet they are becoming stronger," said Pegasus, "I don't know how much longer we can take of this."

"We'll hold out until we die," said Tara, "Obviously, we can't defeat him right now. But, there will be a way. You just got to trust us and what you have. Your father would not be happy seeing another planet blown to pieces."

Pegasus looked at her. Tara knew what she was talking about. For if it wasn't for Pegasus, the Riders would've run over the planet. The Turbo Rangers looked at each other and then turned to Claydol.

"Well," said Claydol, "Rangers, we have faced these situations even before the riders. Things will twist and turn, but we will be able to triumph."

The six rangers nodded and turned to Pegasus. Matt stood in front of them, "Pegasus, we can't go down now."

Pegasus started smiling and the six rangers put their hands in the middle. Pegasus put his hand also in the middle, smiling.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Geki: I'm in love with Angela.**_

_**Angela: Oh, please!**_

_**???: Time to freeze the souls.**_

_**Geki: We got to come up with a plan**_

_**Angela: Why me?**_

**Chapter 27: Heartbreaker **

A/N: Here it is, another chapter made by me! :) So, I hope you guys all review… See ya later. =-)


	27. Heartbreaker

A/N: Hello, again. Welcome to yet another chapter of the series. Who remembers Geki from the past five seasons? Well, it just hit me that even though he has been in and out of the series, there was never a story based on him. Well, time for this Bulk/Skull person to come out of his shell. This monster is also from Chapter 26 at the last part, so if you are wondering why he is not described in this chapter, he was in the last chapter. So, I hope you enjoy.

**Date of Occurrence: **September 29th, 2009

It was a beautiful Tuesday in the city of Slateport as the rangers decided to meet up at the Seashore House, where they began to play an interesting card game we call Bull Shit… using playing cards.

"Four Fives," said Tara, putting her cards down.

The other Turbo Rangers looked mortified at what she put down on the table. Matt looked at her and then at the other rangers, who had puzzled looks. He then turned to Tara and said, "Bull Shit."

He reached for the cards. His jaw dropped. Tara really had four fives. He smacked his head on the table as he grabbed the huge pile that was sitting in the middle of the table.

"Great job," said Darren, "Too bad she told the truth. My turn. Two sixes."

He placed two cards down on the table. Violet looked at him and shook her head as she laid another three cards, "Three Sevens."

Angela looked at her hand, seeing that there were in fact three sevens. Angela laughed, "BS!"

She picked up the three cards and Violet was astonished as she took the cards that were on the table.

While all of that was happening, however, Geki and Sid were on their breaks, contemplating about the day.

"So, bro! Should we go on this Pokemon journey or what?" asked Sid.

"A journey through Kanto with the other peeps," said Geki, rolling his eyes, "Now, why would you say something like that? You know we do not have the money to do anything like that! We have to work, pal!"

"Um, you make money by battling others, you do know that right?" asked Sid.

"So?" asked Geki, "I make more money doing this shit!"

"No you don't… it's better traveling than working here for the rest of our lives," said Sid, "Gym leaders pay you when you beat them!"

Geki looked at Sid and then looked around, "Good point."

He stood up from the ground as he saw a light come down in front of him. He then looked at Sid, "Why don't we start our journey here?"

"Where? In Slateport?" asked Sid, "We have to get registered! And from your grades from school, they don't seem that good to be registered!"

Geki sighed, "What am I going to do?"

He walked to the slushy machine and pressed a button. A blast of green spray from nowhere splashed all over him. Sid laughed as Geki turned around with anger. Angela turned around, looking at what was going on as Geki was strangling Sid with his throat. She walked toward them and pulled them apart.

"Now, wait a minute!" said Angela, "What's with the death grip?"

Geki looked at her and then turned away. Angela rolled her eyes, "Typical."

Sid turned around and looked at Geki, who was trying to breathe. Angela looked at them, wondering what was going on. Geki turned toward Angela, looking at her with his deep eyes. He looked at her very silently. Angela turned her head to the right, looked at him and turned around. Geki looked at her as she went to sit back with the rangers.

"Oh my," said Geki, "She's really…"

"That's the girl that was said to be a cousin somewhere from Orre," said Sid, "He's a very famous person, from rumor."

"Rumor or not," said Geki, "She's really… oh my."

Sid looked at Geki, "Remember Amii and how much you wanted to chase her down?"

"Yeah," said Geki, "But, it's Angela Keeney!"

Sid looked at him and just rolled his eyes. Geki turned around to look at Angela. He began to blush. His eyes began to turn heart-shaped as he looked at her playing the cards.

"Date me!" he said to himself.

Sid looked at him, shaking his head as he went to go wash the dishes. He slipped on a banana peel and the shattering of dishes occurred. Geki smiled, not caring that Sid had to go to the hospital for his face.

"GEKI! I need to go to the hospital!" yelled Sid, "GEKI? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Geki smiled as he sat down, cleaning up the slushy machine. Not even noticing that there was blood on the floor, "Mm... Angela!"

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "© 2009- Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

_(Angela announces chapter)_

_**Chapter 27: Heartbreaker**_

Meanwhile, at the Reckless Sphere, the Ice Rider looked at the following riders and turned around in laughter.

"My name is Heart Breaker. I put people's hearts on ice and freeze their souls with a blink of an eye," he said.

"Really?" asked Sneazette, "Well, doing that to loved ones would be the greatest thing ever in the history of Reckless Riders. Heart Breaker will definitely freeze human and Pokemon souls. Then, we can just blow the planet up and the boss will be happy that the highway is complete!"

"If the highway is complete," said Ronnie, "Besides, I'm sure I could be of assistance. It's been a while."

"Why, Ronnie. It would be perfect," said Sneazette, "Commence!"

A few minutes later…

Angela was walking down the street with her backpack in one hand and a book in the other. She turned another page as she sighed, expecting something great to happen. But, so far, nothing happened.

"Great," she said, "I am reading a book about a vampire falling in love with a human when I know I am already single. Why me?"

She sat on the bench that stood on the sidewalk. She reached for her Pokeball and opened it. Her Clefairy pounced up and down as she went up to pet her.

"Oh, my cute Clefairy," she said, smiling.

Suddenly, a light blue arrow came from an unknown place and pierced Clefairy. Angela screamed as she saw her Pokemon turn blue. She then turned to a block of ice. Angela picked up Clefairy, who was an ice cube.

"Clefairy?" asked Angela.

Suddenly, a white beam came out of Clefairy. Angela turned around to see Heart Breaker with his bow and arrow, "How does it feel?"

"Reckless Rider!" yelled Angela.

"So, you do know that I'm a threat," said Heart Breaker.

Angela flicked her left wrist, revealing her Turbo Morpher. Heart Breaker looked at her, with a weird look. Angela looked at her as she opened the Turbo key.

"Oh, I am well aware," said Angela, "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

Heart Breaker went to pull another arrow. However, he was too late. Angela inserted the key and turned it. As he shot the arrow toward her, the brace started activating. Her zord like illusion flew out of the morpher, blocking the arrow as she morphed into her suit.

"Chasing the wind, Pink Turbo Ranger!" she said.

Heart Breaker went to shoot another arrow. Angela jumped up and kicked the rider in the face. Her headlights activated as her personal weapon appeared.

"Chaser Bow!" yelled Angela.

She pulled the bow back and released a bunch of arrows. Heart Breaker blocked the arrows using his bow as a shield, turning it into a 360 shield. Angela then took out her PokeNav and Auto Blaster.

"Okay," said Angela, "PokeNav Blaster!"

She pressed the button. A yellow beam came out of the trigger. Heart Breaker stretched his hands out, revealing a wall of ice mirrors. The beam struck and reflected back. The beam struck her chest, causing sparks to fly out of her suit. Angela yelled as she fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"Let's see if you can dodge these!" he said.

Ice beams started flying out of the mirrors. Angela jumped up and dodged each beam. She then rolled underneath and pulled out her red blaster, "Auto Blaster!"

She shot one of the mirrors, revealing an opening. She then pulled a lever, causing the blaster to speed up, "Auto Punisher!"

The monster laughed as he put the mirror back. The mirrors release at least 50 bolts of that blaster. Angela screamed as she fell down and landed on the ground from the blasts that she took. Heart Breaker disarmed his Mirror Wall and laughed, "Pink Ranger, what can you do?"

"Wartortle, Water Pulse!" a voice said.

The Water Pulse shot the monster in the face. Angela turned around to notice it was Geki. Geki grabbed her hand and ran away from the monster. The monster began to laugh as he went to take out another arrow. However, he was shot in the back. He turned to see the other four Turbo Rangers.

"Turbo Rangers!" yelled Heart Breaker, "You just missed the Pink Ranger, running away with some novice trainer!"

The Turbo Rangers took out their silver swords, "Turbo Swords!"

The four Turbo Rangers started swinging their sabers at the monster. Heart Breaker laughed as he started shooting arrows. The four rangers jumped up from the ground as they started to slice their foe down. Heart Breaker quickly pierced an arrow at Violet. She screamed as she landed on the ground.

"Violet!" yelled the rangers.

"Guys!" screamed Violet. A yellow aura began to engulf her. In a flash, she was out of her ranger suit and she began to turn blue. A yellow beam came out of her body. She was a frozen capsule as she landed on the ground.

"Violet!" yelled Darren. He turned toward the monster, "You!"

He took out his personal weapon, "Solar Cannon!"

He shot him a couple of times with the cannon. However, his Mirror Wall appeared and his green blasts of solar energy threw Darren on the ground. Suddenly, he was shot in the arm with the ice arrow. A green aura engulfed Darren to de-morph out of his suit. A green beam came out of his body. He was another frozen capsule.

Matt and Tara looked at each other as they continued to fight. Matt punched and kicked the monster in the face. He then used his Auto Blaster in his face. The monster kicked him. Tara jumped up with her Flame Fender Sword. However, Heart Breaker shot an arrow at her. She screamed as she landed on the ground. The Flame Fender Sword flew into Matt's hand. Matt turned to see a red aura surrounding Tara. Tara reached her hand toward Matt, groaning in pain. She turned blue and a red beam came from her body. Matt began to run away when suddenly, he was shot in the back. Matt groaned as a blue aura surrounded him. He de-morphed and landed on the ground, still with the sword in his hand. A blue beam came from his body.

"Perfect, I have at least some souls from other people and four ranger souls. Next… ooh!"

A group of people were running toward the city. However, they stopped to see the monster. Heart Breaker laughed, shooting at least ten arrows into their backs. They all started to collapse as their souls were sent to the sky.

"Perfect, I'm sure the Reckless Riders can give me more time," said Heart Breaker.

_(Commercial Break. The Wind Chaser car zooms down in a zig-zag motion)_

Angela was being dragged by Geki in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, the Pink Turbo Ranger removed her hand from him.

"What were you thinking?" asked Angela.

"Well, I was just helping," said Geki.

"Helping?" asked Angela.

"Yeah," said Geki.

"I was doing fine," said Angela.

Geki looked at Angela. The Pink Turbo Ranger sighed as she sat on the log, "He protected himself with mirrors… a whole lot of crystal mirrors if I remember correctly."

"Well," said Geki, "Pink Ranger, shouldn't you fight him like you would always do?"

"Not exactly," said Angela, "The Reckless Riders got a little bit stronger recently. So, just killing them isn't just going to be easy anymore."

Geki chuckled, "Okay."

Angela looked at the grass and then turned to him, "Geki, when you used the Water Pulse on Heart Breaker, where did you attack from?"

Geki looked at her and then turned to Angela, "I attacked from behind, and Wartortle's Water Pulse shot his face from behind, you know I attacked his cheek."

"Which means," said Angela, "His weakness is behind."

Geki looked at her, "What?"

"Geki, from what I heard," said Angela, "You wanted to help the Poke Rangers, that's from what I know. Is it true?"

"Damn, word travels fast," said Geki.

Angela chuckled as she looked at him, "Then, you will be of great use."

Suddenly, her communicator went off, "Attack in Slateport City."

Angela nodded as she turned toward Geki. Geki looked at her as she called for her Turbo Kart. Angela got in and Geki got in from behind.

"Alright, hang on!" said Angela.

Geki yelled as she pressed the gas pedal. The Pink Turbo Kart headed out of the woods into downtown. Ronnie laughed as he grabbed the people. The people were in a circle as the arrows impaled them, taking their souls away. Ronnie looked to see the Turbo Kart ram into him. He yelled falling on the ground. Angela hopped out with Geki. Geki yelled as he started running away. Angela jumped up and landed from behind.

"Now, for you to become like the other rangers," he said.

Angela nodded. Geki took out his Wartortle. A blast of water hit the back of his head and he yelled from the pressure of the blast. Angela then took out her Chaser Bow and started pulling back the arrow. Pink arrows impaled the chest of the monster.

"You will never break another heart ever again!" yelled Angela, "You're cold. Too cold."

Angela jumped up and did spiral kicks. The monster yelled as he was kicked in the face multiple times. She then used her Chaser Bow to shoot more arrows. Geki rushed over toward her as she finished off the monster. She went to attack as he tried to create the barrier, but the arrows impaled his body. As she went to fight, Pegasus contacted her.

"Hey, I don't know what's going on, but in order to bring back the souls that are in the bodies of the other rangers, you need to defeat Heart Breaker yourself."

"How?" asked Angela, "I need the Turbine Laser!"

"I can set it for you," said Pegasus, on the intercom.

Suddenly, in a flash of blue light, the Turbine Laser appeared in front of her. Geki watched as the turbines began to spin. The targeting scanner locked on target.

"I am going to kill you!" yelled Heart Breaker, releasing an arrow.

Angela pressed the red button, "Turbine Laser!"

A golden ball of energy came out of the Turbine Laser. The Turbine Laser beam shot the arrow and then went toward the monster. Heart Breaker yelled as he felt the powerful impulse. It was stuck in his body. He was trying to reflect it back.

"Not bad," said Geki, "But, why isn't he dead yet?"

Angela giggled, "Turbo RAM!"

The Turbo RAM appeared. She put the Chaser Bow on to the set and set it to cannon mode.

"Turbo RAM Cannon, fire!" yelled Angela.

A five laser beam shot the Turbine Laser blast. Heart Breaker yelled as he spun around and landed on the ground. An explosion occurred as Angela jumped up for joy. Geki ran up to Angela and they gave each other high fives.

"Not bad," said Angela.

"Thanks," said Geki, smiling. He then leaned in toward her, when suddenly Angela held up another citizen, kissing him instead of her. Geki yelled as he wiped his tongue that was full of germs. She turned to see the other Turbo Rangers, morphed running toward her.

"Are you okay?" asked Violet.

"Yeah," said Angela.

Suddenly, Heart Breaker got up. He was very weak and he was coughing up a storm. He took out a red mushroom and ate the whole thing. He began to grow into something really strong.

"Wait a minute, doesn't he transform into a car?" asked Tara.

"I don't need one to fight you!" yelled Heart Breaker.

Angela sighed as she pressed her helmet, "Pegasus, activate the Turbo Garage."

The Turbo Zords came out of the garage. Heart Breaker turned around to see the five rangers get into their Turbo Karts. Angela hopped in her Turbo Kart, since it was the only there and drove toward Wind Chaser. The door of the Wind Chaser zord swung open as she went in. The elevator rose the Turbo Kart up into the cockpit. The cart went into the chamber and locked in. The pink circle with the number 5 began to light up as she gained control of the zord.

"Pokemon mode: Pidgeotto!" yelled Angela.

She transformed the Turbo Zord into Pidgeotto.

"Wing Attack!" she yelled.

The wing of Pidgeotto slaughtered Heart Breaker's chest. He held the bow and arrow and started shooting. Pidgeotto started using Agility, dodging the moves from the attack.

"Hyper Beam!" she yelled.

An orange blast came out of the Pidgeotto, impaling the monster. Tara chuckled as she shot flames from Red Blaze at Heart Breaker. He then felt his feet melt.

"Angela, let's combine!" said Tara.

Angela nodded, "Okay. Transform!"

The Pidgeotto began to glow pink as it turned back into the Wind Chaser Turbo Zord. The five Turbo Rangers took out their keys and inserted them into the chamber and pulled the lever down to the farthest gear.

"Race Fusion! Turbo Megazord!" yelled the rangers.

The Green Demolisher's hood separated into two, but still connected to the truck. Metal rods came out from underneath. Matt screamed as the Wave Blaster split into two and turned around to connect to the Green Demolisher. The Lightning Blitz connected to the Green Demolisher, making the Wind Chaser fold its wings and become the left arm. Suddenly, Red Blaze jumped off the cliff and went inside the Green Demolisher. The five seats all began to rise toward the huge cockpit. Everyone wore seat belts and there cockpit had multi-colored lights with a huge door in the back. Violet and Angela sat in the back, while the men sat in the front.

"Turbo Megazord: Battle Mode!"

The Turbo Megazord began to lift up from the ground. The back part of the Red Blaze folded backwards with a human head sticking out.

"Turbo Megazord, Race Start!"

The Turbo Megazord threw the first punch. Quickly, Heart Breaker revealed the mirror wall. The Megazord flew backwards and landed on the ground. Tara looked at Angela, "Great idea."

"Sorry," said Angela, "Do you have an idea?"

Tara turned toward Angela and then to the screen, "Wasn't there a way to attack him before?"

"Yeah, from behind," said Angela, "That's it! GEKI!"

Geki turned to the Turbo Megazord, "Do your thing!"

Geki looked at the Turbo Megazord and then turned to see Heart Breaker's mirror wall. He snuck behind and his Wartortle was ready. But, Heart Breaker turned around, "Oh no! I'm not falling for it this time!"

Violet looked at Tara, "He's open!"

"Turbo Megasword!" yelled Tara, pressing the button.

The silver sword came out of the Turbo Megazord's fist. The Turbo Megazord started speeding toward the monster. The sword began to charge up as it went to do its final attack. Geki started to run away, knowing what was going to happen. Heart Breaker then turned around, and he was shocked to see the Turbo Megazord already in a cyclone.

"Turbo Spinout!" yelled the rangers.

The sword sliced the mirror wall creation and the blade went into the monster's body. He yelled as he exploded into a million pieces. The Turbo Rangers jumped up in jubilation as they finished off another rider.

Five minutes later, Geki returned Wartortle just in time to see the Poke Rangers walk toward him. Angela smiled as she looked at him with ease, "Thank you for helping!"

Geki smiled, "Anytime… homina homina homina," he said.

Angela looked at him with a weird look, "What?"

Geki soon got a little bit closer as he bent forward and kissed her right glove. Angela's eyes started to grow underneath her helmet and she dropkicked him. She started screaming and yelling as she ran around the rangers. The others turned to each other.

"I guess Pink didn't like him at all," said Violet.

"That is true," said Tara, "But, he helped her out a lot."

The others nodded as they saw Angela smashing her head into the Turbo Megazord, "WHY ME?"

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Tara: Him…**_

_**Matt: Who is he?**_

_**Tara: My brother. **_

_**Jake: Look, I need your help.**_

_**Tara: Yeah, right. **_

_**Barabas: Let's see what happens when I step into this argument.**_

**Chapter 28: Sibling Rivalry**_**  
**_

A/N: Out of all the chapters for Turbo, this is one of my favorites. The other ones if I remember correctly are in Chapter 15-16 and 19. Anyway, please review this chapter!


	28. Sibling Rivalry

A/N: Hello, just want to make it clear that this next chapter talks about Tara and how she has to deal with her brother and stuff. So, I hope you enjoy…

* * *

**Date: **October 13th, 2009

The bell rang for the end of the school day. Tara walked out of her classroom, which was AP Physics Honors. It was something not needed, but she wanted to take it for fun. It was her thing. As she went to her locker to take out the remaining books for the night, she then saw a rainbow package in the locker. She picked up the package and opened it. There was a red box that was revealed. She lifted the top part to reveal what was inside. Her eyes began to grow as she saw a piece of paper with a tongue sticking out. She closed the box, and removed the paper from the box. She turned to see a group of guys, who were laughing hysterically. Tara, not really caring, threw the box in the garbage, closed the locker and locked it. She walked out toward the exit where she bumped into Matt.

"Hey, you know we have that meeting with Pegasus right?" asked Matt.

"I know," said Tara, "I should be on my way."

Suddenly, the group of guys walked behind Tara and started laughing. Matt looked at her and then she turned around to see the group of guys.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Tara.

"Simple, Jake asked us to go to your locker to pull a practical joke," one of them said, "What did you think?"

Tara looked at the guy. He was abnormally fat and he wore black from the head down, "Sherman, maybe you should go pick on somebody that is the same weight as you."

"You calling me fat?" asked Sherman. His blue eyes were now starting to go on fire as he heard her say that. Matt then stepped forward, "Yes."

Sherman turned around to see Darren, Violet, and Angela walk toward Tara and Matt. The five of them were wondering what was going on. Sherman chuckled as he grasped his fist and started to swing at Matt. Matt held his fist and Tara kicked him where the sun didn't shine. He yelped as he put his hands between his legs and he fell down in pain. The rangers left him there and headed upstairs, where Jake was. He was in detention, where he was doing nothing but sitting down and blowing bubbles. Tara marched in there, slammed the door open and went toward him.

"You've got some explaining to do," said Tara.

The teacher, who was old and feeble looked at her, "Excuse me, may I help you?"

"Yes, he's my brother and I want to know what this little freshman did! Twerp," said Tara.

"Not my fault, bleh!" he said, sticking his tongue out.

"WHY YOU!" screamed Tara.

* * *

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. Tires come out and the logo begins to drive away, with tires screeching)_

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_(Tara announces chapter)_

_**Chapter 28: Sibling Rivalry**_

Tara literally grasped on to Jake's neck. She then slammed his head on the table repeatedly. The Turbo Rangers watched this violent act. The teacher tried to stop them, but Tara pushed her away and started slamming him repeatedly again.

"YOUR FRIEND IS AN ASSHOLE!" she screamed.

The Turbo Rangers looked at each other and then walked outside. A flash of light appeared and they arrived in their suits. The Turbo Rangers appeared immediately. Darren grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over his shoulder.

"Don't give her a detention or anything. We'll set her straight our way," said Darren.

The Turbo Rangers then teleported within a flash of light as the ambulance arrived to take Jake into the hospital. The teacher sighed as she once again had to deal with the other kids, who just sat down and faced the blackboard.

The Turbo Rangers started walking toward Route 103, with their helmets off and Tara sat there on the edge of the river throwing a rock into the stream. Matt walked over to her and sat down. She felt the white glove touch her and she turned around with a look of disdain on her face.

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Matt, throwing the helmet in the air and catching it.

Tara sighed as she started throwing rocks into the stream. Matt nudged her and he kept nudging her, but Tara just continued to throw more stones into the stream. Matt looked at her and saw her reach for another rock. He caught her hand and looked at her, "What's going on?"

"Matt, it's none of your business," said Tara.

"It kind of is ours now. You got us rangers involved," said Matt, "You nearly killed your brother!"

"He isn't my brother," said Tara, "He's my dumbass step-brother."

Matt looked at Tara, "Still doesn't matter."

Tara threw a rock into the stream, "Matt, you obviously do not know me very well."

"Well, the four of us are here to hear what you did. But, if you want to let us in on your personal life, we'll be more than happy to hear you," said Matt.

Tara looked at Matt and then the rest of the team. She stood up in response as she began to breathe, "Alright, I'll tell you. My mom had me when she was 23. She had another two kids and then my father left our family for another woman. We were doing fine until last year."

"What happened last year?" asked Violet.

"Simple. My step-father married my mom and he had three kids. So, it was like the Brady Bunch. I can't stand his family and he can't stand mine. I can't stand Jake so much that I want him dead," said Tara.

Darren gasped with what Tara just said. He was shocked she said something like that, "You really don't mean that now. Do you?"

Tara looked at Darren with an angry look, "As a matter of fact, Darren… I do."

She stood up and started walking away. The rangers stood up as they began to de-morph out of their uniforms. Matt looked at the others. He couldn't believe she said that. Why did she say something so low?

While all of that was happening, Magbomb was watching the whole entire conversation and he decided to head back to the Reckless Sphere. He had an idea. He headed up to the bartender area, where he started washing dishes. He then turned to Barabas, who was throwing darts at a nearby pole.

"So, Tara wants her step-brother dead? Well, I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to make Tara into one of my **pawns**. With her, she and a group who hate siblings will come out to kill their loved ones. And I know exactly what to do," said Magbomb, "Time for a new rider!"

Barabas looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with Brotherly Love?" asked Magbomb.

"I agree. If he can use a rider to control Tara and the others, everybody will be destroyed!" said Sneazette, "Then we can blow the planet up and continue the road construction plan that the boss wants us to complete."

"Cool," said Cyber Mightarow, "I love it when families break apart."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Tara was asked to come home for dinner. The sky was dark and the streetlights were posted along her house. She was sitting down with her huge family to a big dinner. The step-father, who was brown haired and brown eyed, walked around wearing a white apron saying 'Kiss the Cook' and his work attire. He placed a huge platter of shrimp down. Tara and her siblings all went to take a couple. She turned to Jake. Jake turned away and looked at his siblings. Meanwhile, Tara's two younger siblings were looking at her. One just got his Pokemon License at age 10. He was black haired with red eyes and wore a black t-shirt with blue shorts. The girl next to her was green haired with brown eyes and wore a pink shirt with black jeans. The father, known as Hank, sat down with the family.

"While Marlene and some of my kids are at soccer practice, I thought it would be great if I asked you guys what happened today at school. Cole would you like to start?" asked Hank.

"Well, we talked about Potions and how they healed Pokemon. We tried it on Pokemon and they wanted to kill us," said Cole.

"Excellent," said Hank, smiling from ear to ear, "What about you, Karen?"

"Well, in my Advanced Chemistry class, I was looking at some dude who was a senior. He was so hot," said Karen.

"And who is that?" asked Tara, eating the shrimp with a fork.

"… Matt," she said.

Tara suddenly started choking down her food. She punched her throat, trying to make some of the shrimp go down into her stomach. She started breathing heavily, "Sorry."

Hank looked at her with a weird look, "That's okay, sweetheart. How was your day?"

"It was fun," said Tara, "Nothing happened, as usual."

The father looked at her, "That's weird. You have been saying that a lot lately."

"Well," said Tara, "It's true. I'm a senior. I applied to all of the leagues, let's face it. I'm just sitting on a bump on a log, waiting to go into the Pokemon league."

"That is… if you ever get into the Pokemon League," said Jake.

"Who asked you?" asked Tara.

"Hey!" said Hank, "Knock it off!"

"As a matter of fact, I won't," said Tara, "His friends pulled a practical joke on me today."

"Your friends are not also weird but they nearly broke Sherman's shoulder," said Jake.

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you did what you did!" said Tara.

"She almost killed me in detention. She walks in with her friends and bashes me repeatedly on the desk. If it wasn't for the Turbo Rangers, I would have died," said Jake.

Tara nodded, "Yeah, they told me to not do it again. That was all."

"Well, I believe you should be grounded a little bit. No going out for a day," said the father.

"A day?" asked Tara, "Okay."

"For a minute, I thought you were going to extend it to a month," said Hank.

Tara looked at him with a weird look and continued to eat her shrimp. She then got a call from her wrist communicator. She covered her left wrist. Hank looked at her, "Oh, and no cell phones."

Tara nodded as she gave up her cell phone, "Um, I just realized, I may have to use the bathroom. Can I be excused, Hank?"

"Come right back!" said Hank, "Otherwise, you will be grounded for a month."

Tara nodded as she walked into the bathroom, which was next to the kitchen. She closed the door and sat on the toilet where she activated the communicator.

"You need me?" asked Tara.

"Yes," said Claydol, "Can you come to Meteor Falls when you have a chance?"

"I will do it later when I am not in a bad situation. I'm grounded for what happened," said Tara.

"You should be," said Claydol, "Darren told me about it."

"Figures that Darren can't keep a secret," said Tara, sarcastically.

"He would've exposed you already," said Claydol.

Tara nodded, "Well, I better go. I'll come by late tonight."

She flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom door. She headed back toward her family. She sat down and she looked at Jake and Karen, who were continuing their dinner. Hank looked at her, "So, it took you five minutes to go to the bathroom?"

"Sorry, I was thinking," said Tara, eating her shrimp.

Meanwhile, at the Reckless Sphere, Magbomb revealed his newest rider. It was a monster that was an Arbok with Golbat wings. He had a tail and feet. He wore a black jacket with purple polkadots. He also carried a snake flute.

"Meet, Controx. He can use his flute to create supersonic waves and so far, it could work very well," said Magbomb.

"Exactly," he said happily, "This flute is really important. I can control humans and Pokemon. And I will be more than happy to go down there and settle this happy settlement once and for all."

"Good," said Cyber Mightarow, "Go!"

Controx nodded as he got on his motorcycle and disappeared.

Down on Earth, he was driving across the city of Slateport, where he turned to see a group of kids arguing over the money.

"Ooh, I see a group of travelers. Time to control their bodies," he said. He started playing the flute. Yellow waves came out of his flute and the group of kids started yelling. Suddenly, they began to rise up from the ground after falling down.

"Kids, destroy yourselves over greed. Do it!" he said.

Suddenly, the kids started attacking each other. They started punching and kicking each other. Controx laughed as he then saw a couple holding hands. He played the flute, causing them to argue over something as well. He laughed as he continued on his way. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Matt behind him.

"So," said Matt, "Having fun?"

"Let's see," said Controx, "I will be more than happy to serenade you with my flute."

Matt chuckled as he withdrew his Turbo Key, "I think I'll pass."

He started playing his flute. Matt activated his Turbo Morpher. In a flash of blue, Matt transformed as he heard the flute deflect him. Matt chuckled as he took out his Aqua Turbine Lasers. He shot both weapons at Controx. Controx laughed as he spun the flute, causing a barrier. He then used his flute as a whip. Matt yelped as he was thrown in the air… heading toward Tara's house. Controx followed the Blue Ranger toward the area. Matt yelled as he crashed through the bedroom. He walked down the stairs to see Tara. Tara looked at him in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain," said Matt.

Suddenly, Controx broke through the front door. Jake, Karen, and Cole ran down the stairs to see the Blue Turbo Ranger and Tara. He laughed as he took out a box. Guzzlers appeared in Tara's house! Hank, who was not there at the time, would've been very scared right now. However, heading back into the chapter, Tara turned to Karen, "Get them out of here. Bring your cell."

Karen nodded as she reached for her cell and ran out the door in a panic as the Guzzlers tried to stop them. Tara jumped up and kicked one of them in the face. She turned around and jumped toward the Guzzler that was heading toward her. Matt threw one over the couch and threw one out the window. The window shattered as the Guzzler landed in the pool. Tara then took out her Turbo Key. Suddenly, Controx gasped as he used his flute. Tara screamed as she began to hear the powerful flute.

"TARA!" yelled Matt. He was grabbed by Guzzlers. He looked at her in shock as she was glowing yellow.

"Destroy the Blue Ranger," he said.

Tara nodded as her Turbo Morpher appeared. She turned the morpher over, causing her to morph into the Red Turbo Ranger. She took out her Turbo Sword and slashed Matt across the chest. He landed outside. Karen gasped as the Red and Blue Ranger went at it. She swung her sword repeatedly. Matt held her tightly, "I don't want to fight you, Red! Stop!"

She screamed as she withdrew her sword and slashed Matt repeatedly. He landed on the ground in utter agony. Karen was in shock as she couldn't believe what was going on.

"I don't need you! I don't need my stepsiblings either," she hissed, charging her sword.

Karen gasped, "It can't be!"

Cole looked at her, "What, sis?"

"Nothing," said Karen.

She slaughtered Matt. Matt yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. Tara then laughed as she took out her red blaster and charged it up. She even put the PokeNav on top.

"PokeNav Blaster… it's on maximum setting, enjoy!" she said.

Matt tried standing up. Suddenly, a yellow beam came out of her pistol. Matt ducked as a major explosion appeared which caused some of the windows of Tara's house to shatter. She laughed as she walked away. Karen watched as she saw a lot of damage to the house. Cole and Jake headed back into the house while she walked over to the explosion site. She couldn't believe it. She saw Matt on the ground, unconscious.

"Matt? Blue Ranger?" she asked.

* * *

_(The Red Blaze Turbo Zord cuts through the screen… commercial break)_

**

* * *

**

Karen let Matt sit down next to the pool at Tara's house. She was fixing his wounds. He jolted up a little bit.

"Careful," said Matt.

"Well, alcohol does burn you know… it's only cleaning your blood," said Karen, blotting the wounds on his arm. She took out tape containing medical tape. She wrapped it around Matt a couple of times. Matt chuckled, "Thanks."

"Anytime," said Karen, "Now, we need Tara to come home. Why did she act that way? I didn't even know she was a Poke Ranger either. Why does she want to kill her step-siblings?"

"Because apparently today, Tara has been taking it very hard ever since your dad left the family," said Matt, "She already said that she wanted Jake and the other siblings of his family dead. I didn't know she really meant it."

"But," said Karen, "Why did she attack you like that?"

"She was under control by a Reckless Rider. There's got to be something in that flute that causes Tara to fight others," said Matt.

"So, if you destroy the flute…," said Karen.

"Yep," said Matt, "I can get Tara back for you."

"Hopefully, before my stepdad finds out that Tara's missing. She's grounded," said Karen.

Matt looked at her in shock, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Karen, "We got to stop her fast."

Suddenly, there was laughing behind them. Matt turned around to see Controx with the flute.

"So, if it isn't the Blue Ranger who planned to save the Red Ranger from destruction," said Controx.

"Controx!" yelled Matt.

"Me too," the voice said from behind. He poked out and rushed out into the area, "I, Magbomb was behind this."

"Magbomb!" yelled Matt.

"Oh, Tara… kill your family," he said, laughing out loud.

Suddenly, Tara arrived, unmorphed with the Flame Fender Sword. She started charging at Karen, screaming to the top of her lungs. Matt leapt toward her as he took out his Turbo Sword to block the attack.

"Wait!" yelled Matt, "Tara, don't do this!"

"DIE!" she screamed.

Controx then began to play his flute. Matt closed his eyes and covered his ears as he continued to play. Karen also did the same thing. Both were yelling, hearing the sound of the flute. A white light came out of Tara's belt. Houndoom arrived on the ground. He snarled as he released a Flamethrower attack at Controx and Magbomb. The flute landed in the air. Matt opened his eyes and he saw the flute in the sky. Controx yelled as he raised his hand to grab it. Matt pulled out his Auto Blaster and shot the flute. The flute disintegrated. Tara opened her eyes as she saw herself struggling with the Turbo Sword. She turned to see her half brother, her younger brother, and her middle sister looking at her. Then she turned to see Matt.

"Matt?" asked Tara, "Where am I?"

"You were under control by this snake rider behind you," said Matt.

Tara turned around and gasped in anger, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Controx started laughing as he looked at her. Magbomb took out a metallic huge cannon from his pocket.

"Flame Bazooka!" he yelled.

A ball of fire hit the two Turbo Rangers. The two of them fell toward the pool. A splash occurred. The siblings gasped as they saw a huge glow coming from the pool. Matt and Tara jumped out and landed on the ground. Tara's Houndoom nearly had a heart attack as he saw Tara pet her.

"Relax, it's me," said Tara.

Suddenly, out of the bushes, Darren, Violet, and Angela jumped out from the depths of the bushes and ran toward Matt. Tara and her Houndoom turned to see the other four.

"Leave this to me," she said, "Flame Fender Sword! Houndoom!"

She drew her sword to Houndoom's mouth. Houndoom looked at her action.

"Flamethrower!" she said.

Houndoom barked as it released its flames on to the sword. Tara raised her sword to the sky, "If I wasn't soaked, I would've been able to set the sword on fire!"

She went into a circular motion with the sword. She held it back as she looked at the monster.

"Flame Crash!"

She slaughtered Controx. Controx yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. Magbomb went to attack when suddenly, the other four pulled out their Turbo Weapons. Attacks of water, electric, solar, and wind energy slaughtered Magbomb. He landed on the ground.

"I have to leave," he said, rubbing his arm, "Controx, finish them!"

Controx went toward them. Tara turned around to Karen. Karen nodded as she got the siblings and her Houndoom back into the house. The five Turbo Rangers stood together.

"Turbine Laser!" said Tara.

The Turbine Laser materialized in front of the Turbo Rangers. The laser then was set to cannon mode. Controx looked at the rangers with terror.

"FIRE!" yelled the five of them.

A blast of energy shot Controx as he fell down and landed on the ground. No sooner he was about to explode, he ate a mushroom. He began to grow very huge.

"Crap, I forgot to get a vehicle for this. Shit," he said.

"Tara, let's do it," said Matt.

"Agreed," said Tara, "Turbo Karts!"

The five Turbo Karts materialized on to the pavement. The five of them got in the karts and drove out of the driveway, heading to the desolate desert. Controx followed them, laughing because he thought they were retreating. He was then blinded by headlights. He looked to see five Turbo Zords heading toward him. The Turbo Karts went inside the zords, heading into their cockpit. Tara inserted her kart. She inserted the key into the chamber. She laughed as she pressed a white button on her right. Quickly, the systems began flashing, giving her some light as she worked with the other zords.

"Let's finish this," she said, "Race Fusion!"

The Turbo Megazord formed together. Then, the Turbo Megazord walked toward Controx. Controx opened his mouth. Blue waves caused the Turbo Megazord to back a little bit. Controx laughed as he heard the rangers yell within the Megazord. Tara pressed a couple of buttons. The screen switched to tactical view, where she could analyze the waves.

"Of course!" said Tara, "Turbo Megasword!"

She pressed the button and the Turbo Megasword appeared. The Turbo Megasword began to absorb the wave energy. The wave energy was sent back to Controx. Controx yelled as he felt very dizzy. The Turbo Megazord began racing toward the monster.

"Turbo Spinout!" yelled the rangers.

The Turbo Megazord spun around so fast, that Controx didn't feel a thing in his mind. However, he exploded into a million pieces. The Turbo Rangers cheered. They then split into the five Turbo Zords, heading south to Slateport City. Tara sighed as she kept driving, "I need to get home before Hank finds out!"

She arrived at her driveway so fast. Karen was surprised as Tara backed out of the Turbo Zord. The Turbo Zord then headed back to the base. Tara morphed out of her suit and as she pulled the Turbo Kart into the garage. She covered it with a white cloth. She was going to teleport it to Claydol tomorrow. However, she had something in mind. She decided that the only way to forget about this night was to go to sleep and wake up all fresh and new.

She walked up the stairs to the living room and then headed straight upstairs to her bedroom. She saw Karen, looking at her with a pissed off attitude.

"What do you need from me?" asked Tara.

"Why didn't you tell me? Leader of the Poke Rangers!?" asked Karen.

Tara looked behind her and closed the door, "I guess I was under a spell when you found out," she said.

"Yeah," said Karen, "You nearly killed Matt."

"I did what?" asked Tara.

Karen laughed, "Yep."

"Don't tell anybody," she said with a smile.

"Of course!" she said, "Why shouldn't I anyway?"

"Because," said Tara, "You could be in danger. This family could be in danger. I mean, the world is depending on teenagers like me to save it!"

"Oh," said Karen, "Okay, then I won't. I promise!"

Tara nodded, "Good. I'm going to bed. Tonight was exhausting and we have school tomorrow night."

Karen nodded, "Okay. Good night."

She climbed off her bed and closed the door. Tara walked into her closet and closed it. She then climbed out, wearing a black t-shirt with red silky pants. She lifted the red covers and got inside the bed. She wrapped the covers up and turned off the lights.

"Great," she said, smiling, "Things will be fine."

No sooner she closed her eyes, her communicator went off. Tara, with an angry grudge reached her drawer and pulled out her communicator from the drawer.

"What?" asked Tara.

"I need you and the other rangers here pronto," said Claydol.

Five minutes later…

The Turbo Rangers arrived at the Meteor Falls Command Center. Pegasus and Claydol looked at each other as they saw what was going on.

"Apparently, we have an unidentified object heading into space," said Claydol.

The rangers looked at each other. Who or what is coming? Find out next chapter!

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Cyber Mightarow: Perfect, the delivery is here!  
Tara: Surrender?**_

_**Cyber Mightarow: You might as well.**_

_**Spencer: I wouldn't do anything yet.**_

_**Rangers: TURBO MEGAZORD!  
**_

**Chapter 29: The Darkest Day**

A/N: So, the next chapter begins our mini-series known as **The Darkest Day**, which is a four part chapter. If you have seen Turbo or Carranger, you probably will know what I am doing. Please review! In addition, starting with Chapter 31, there will be quizzes for storylines for the next season. Keep in touch :)


	29. The Darkest Day

A/N: So, it's time for the mini series: The Darkest Day. Hopefully, you guys get a kick out of what I have in store for this segment. There's one more after this one too.

* * *

**Set: **October 20th, 2009 to October 22nd, 2009

In Space…

There was a person on a motorcycle, heading toward the wonderful blue planet we know as Earth. He was an invisible man underneath. He looked at the Reckless Sphere, who was already there.

"Shit! I'm too late! Hopefully, the world hasn't blown up to smithereens like Pegasus!"

He then put the pedal to the medal and started heading straight toward the planet. He had something to do. He had a secret that not even the two assistants of Meteor Falls knew about. Not even the rangers knew this person. He has something up his sleeve. But, what?

* * *

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. Tires come out and the logo begins to drive away, with tires screeching)_

_(Spencer, Matt, Amii, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_(Rangers announce chapter)_

_**Chapter 29: The Darkest Day**_

_Footage from:_

_Carranger #29: The Unexpected Great Monster Accident_

_Power Rangers Turbo # 26: The Darkest Day_

* * *

It was a normal training for day for two rangers as they were walking down the mountain of Mt. Chimney. The girls started giggling as they were heading down the path.

"It was a great idea for us to train in the mountains to make our Pokemon stronger," said Angela, smiling.

"Well, Matt thought of it. Too bad he wasn't there. He knows he has to pass the Pokemon Final Exam," said Tara.

"Wait a minute, I thought Breeding Level 4 had no final," said Angela.

"Well, I guess you heard wrong," said Tara, giggling.

Meanwhile, up on the cliffs, Sneazette and a group of Guzzlers were watching them walk down to Blazin' Inferno, who stood right in front of them. Sneazette laughed as she kicked a boulder down a cliff. Rumbling occurred as the two rangers turned around. It was a rockslide. The two Poke Rangers started running away. While that was happening, Blazin' Inferno appeared and started driving toward the two of them. The two Turbo Rangers jumped toward the car and landed in the seats. Red lasers came out of the car, shooting the boulders and the cliff. The cliff exploded and debris started to head toward the ground. Sneazette screamed as she fell down and landed on the ground with the Guzzlers. The car stopped in front of them with Tara and Angela tangled in the front seat. The two of them managed to untangle and climb out of the car.

"Okay, so instead of sending your riders down, you plan to flatten us with boulders?" asked Tara.

"ATTACK!" screamed Sneazette.

The two rangers headed toward the Guzzlers. Tara noticed one of them withdrawing a sword. She grabbed the sword toward her and kicked it out of its hand. Then, Tara jumped up and side kicked him in the face. She then swept around, causing the rest of the Guzzlers to trip and fall. Next, Angela was running toward them. Angela jumped up and kicked two of them in the chest. She then used a crescent kicked at one of them. She threw a punch at the one coming toward her. The two female rangers then looked to see Sneazette.

"Give up?" asked Tara.

"Grr…," said Sneazette, "I'll get you for this, Poke Rangers!"

She ran into her black motorcycle and started driving away from them. Tara and Angela looked at each other and were heading back to the car. They can't wait to tell the others of what has happened.

* * *

Seashore House…

The Turbo Rangers were sitting in the Seashore House having lunch and a couple of drinks.

"Really?" asked Violet. She started to laugh happily, "Who would be that dumbfounded?"

"I know, right?" asked Angela, "She thought a rock slide was going to squish the two of us!"

Darren chuckled as he went to take a bite out of his sandwich, "Interesting."

Tara and Matt looked at each other and then turned to the other rangers, "Hilarious."

Violet looked at the other rangers and put her elbows on the table with her right hand on her chin, "I wonder if Claydol and Pegasus found about that thing that was entering our atmosphere."

"Hmmm… I wonder," said Matt.

The Turbo Rangers all nodded, agreeing about it. However, it was then cut short by some person who walked toward them.

"Excuse me," said this person. He wore a police uniform and had body armor on his person. He wore a blue cap and turned to see Violet, looking at him.

"Are you Violet Skycloud?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Violet, "Is Spencer okay?"

"No. He was sent to Goldenrod to relieve somebody. However, he was shot yesterday and he is in critical condition," said the officer.

Violet's eyes widened. Her heart stopped. She turned to the other rangers. Tara and the others nodded in response, feeling the same way as she did. Violet turned around, "Where is he? Who shot him? What's going on? I have so many questions!"

"I know," said the officer, "But, if you do not come with me now to Goldenrod, we're going to have a serious problem."

Violet nodded as she got out of her chair, "How far is Johto from here?"

"Usually for a ferry it is 20-25 hours. But, we're taking a high speed aircraft to Goldenrod City," said the officer.

Violet nodded, "Okay, so I'm guessing… a 45 minute ride?"

"Yep. Close to an hour," said the officer. Inside, he was laughing. It was like taking candy from a baby; especially, for the Yellow Turbo Ranger.

She got out of her chair, "I'm on my way. Give me one second."

Violet went up to leave and turn to the rangers, "If anything happens…"

"We can keep it up," said Tara, "Trust us."

Violet nodded, "Okay."

Violet walked with the officer to the exit. The other four rangers looked at each other silently. What really happened to Spencer?

* * *

Reckless Sphere…

There was a sound of grunting coming from the sphere. The Reckless Riders walked toward the sound of the grunts and they started laughing.

"For once, the Police Officer is captured," said Sneazette, "Isn't that right, Gold Ranger?"

Spencer turned around and looked at her. He was chained up. He grumbled as he tried to struggle. Ronnie chuckled, "Struggling will just make you even more uncomfortable, and you know that."

Spencer grumbled as he fell down and landed on the tiled floor. He then looked up to see a mechanical Giratina. However, it has kinks. For instance, the head has three beams of lasers and a cockpit. It also had a couple of things in store as well. He turned to see the riders laugh.

"I think it's time we see if the rangers can surrender now," said Sneazette, "We'll lure the Turbo Megazord and capture it!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" yelled Spencer.

"We would!" said Sneazette, "If we get the Turbo Megazord, their ultra power attacks can wipe out the region and the world! It will bring us one step closer to destroying the wretched planet for our universal highway project. We want the world to have no society. We want a society were there are no rights. We want sadness, war and REBELLION!"

"And since Cyber Mightarow has Violet now… it would be well played," said Barabas.

"Violet," said Spencer, then he looked at Sneazette, "Still, if that is why you're here then we have every reason to destroy your empire. The rangers defeated enemies similar to you and we can do it again. Just watch, Sneazette!"

"Oh, I will and when you die, I will walk toward your corpse and laugh at you," she said, laughing.

* * *

At the pier…

Violet was walking with the police officer. As they headed across toward a black boat with red stripes, they noticed that it was full of Guzzlers with machine guns. She looked up and then turned to the officer. Violet began to turn around. The officer pulled out a gun.

"You better get on the boat," he said, "No tricks, Yellow."

Violet looked at him. She began to sweat as she walked toward the boat with her hands in the air. However, the officer noticed her Turbo Morpher in her jean pocket. He reached into her pockets. She went to fight him, but she was thrown down on to the concrete. The officer laughed as he transformed into Cyber Mightarow.

"I won't allow you to transform or contact your friends," he said.

Cyber Mightarow laughed as he put Violet over his shoulder. Violet was kicking and screaming, telling him to let her go. But, he knocked her out using his fist.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

The Turbo Rangers sat down as they all were waiting for the news on Spencer. Not to mention, they were wondering when there was another rider attack. Tara was sitting down doing her homework, while Matt and the others were looking through the history of the past adventures of the other Poke Rangers.

"Whoa… some machine monster wanted to change religion on the world. Weird," said Darren.

"Poor Mika," said Claydol, "She had to disguise herself as a nun in order to stop that from happening. That was in… Chapter 42 of the Overtech Overdrive era, I believe."

Matt then turned to the next page and he flipped backwards and then he turned to see something very awesome.

"NO WAY! A change in leader in Chapter 40?" asked Matt.

"Those machines were ferocious," said Darren.

"Oh yeah, the Machine Empire is known to be more destructive than the other two," said Angela.

"Where is the Overtech Crystal by any chance?" asked Darren.

"Well," said Claydol, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Well, I'm sure it is next to the grid," said Darren.

Claydol sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Come with me."

Darren nodded as he got up from the conference table. He walked with Pegasus downstairs toward the zord bay. Heading down the stairs, he saw a green flash across from him.

"Is that…," said Darren.

"Yep… ever since we moved here, I put the grids in dumb positions. Now, I have a universal grid for the region of Hoenn. So, if any ranger uses new powers, I have enough room to install it. Since, you want to know so well, you can take a look," said Claydol, "Hopefully, Pegasus isn't doing anything he shouldn't."

The two of them walked into the hole. They reached the other side. Claydol turned to see Darren's face. Darren gasped as he saw what was going on. There were pipes running around the cave with a green grid on the ground.

"Is that…," said Darren.

"That's the Morphin' Grid for the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers," said Claydol, "Which is powered up by the seven crystal figure you see above you."

Darren looked up and was amazed. The Overtech Crystal is hooked up to the ceiling connecting the Morphin' Grid and the Overtech Power. Then there was a link behind the grid which showed a big battery with the Turbo insignia.

"Our powers come from a battery?" asked Darren.

"Yeah," said Claydol, "When Matt used the Turbo Morpher, we realized that there were times when the battery would shorten in the morphers. So, we built an engine battery so it can generate with the grid. When you guys transform, the battery shoots out the energy into the grid and then boom, you wear your suits."

"Excellent," said Darren.

"So, now that you know," said Claydol, smiling, "That means you get to do a check-up on the grid systems once a week."

Darren jumped up, "ONCE A WEEK?"

"Would you like to try every day?" asked Claydol.

Suddenly, red lights appeared from the upper ceiling. Darren and Claydol rushed out of the Morphin' Grid and climbed up the stairs. They rushed toward the main room. Pegasus walked down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt as he walked toward the TV. Cyber Mightarow laughed.

"Rangers, it's me… Cyber Mightarow," said Cyber Mightarow.

The Turbo Rangers looked at them, "What?"

"I came to talk to you about surrendering the war. You can't win," he said.

"Well, why should we talk to you?" asked Tara.

He turned the camera over to see Violet tied up to a board that was on rope. The rangers gasped as they saw Violet on the board, screaming for dear life.

"Meet me at Slateport Pier or you can say goodbye to Yellow Ranger!" yelled Cyber Mightarow.

Claydol looked at him as he ended the transmission. Pegasus turned around and looked at the rangers.

"This could be a trap," said Pegasus, "Be careful."

Tara nodded, "Rangers, let's go!"

The other three nodded, "Alright!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

They inserted their keys into the chambers. They teleported toward the Slateport Pier where Violet and Cyber Mightarow were sitting at a table with a pot of tea. Cyber Mightarow started to drink some tea as he saw the Turbo Rangers.

"I know, usually tea is not my style. It's usually liquor. But, since you are here, I thought I could be the host and you could be the guest. Right, Violet?" he asked.

Violet said nothing and turned to the rangers, "You know the answer."

Tara turned toward Cyber Mightarow, "Leave her alone!"

"What about the surrender?" asked the rider.

"NO!" yelled the rangers.

"Guzzlers," said Cyber Mightarow, "Defeat them."

The Guzzlers started heading toward the four rangers. The Turbo Rangers started fighting them with ease. Angela jumped up as she headed toward the table. Cyber Mightarow withdrew a sword. Angela side-kicked Cyber Mightarow in the face and she headed toward Violet. Violet was tied up to the chair. Angela untied her.

"Where's your morpher?" asked Angela.

Violet looked at Cyber Mightarow and pointed toward him. Angela took out her Chaser Bow, "Chaser Bow!"

He got shot in the back by the arrow. The Turbo Morpher flew out of his pants pocket. Violet jumped up and grabbed the morpher and key.

"Shift Into Turbo!" shouted Violet.

Cyber Mightarow watched as Violet flipped forward in a flash of yellow light. In a quick flash, she was in her uniform. She withdrew her Turbo Sword and started slaughtering the Guzzlers. Cyber Mightarow gasped as he saw all five rangers beat up the Guzzlers. Tara looked at Cyber Mightarow.

"I think we made our answer quite clear to you," said Violet, pointing her sword toward him.

Cyber Mightarow chuckled, "You have made a big mistake. MetalGiratina!"

Dark clouds formed from the sky. Lightning bolts struck from the area. The Turbo Rangers watched as a Metallic Giratina came down and landed on to the pavement. Cyber Mightarow landed on top of the cockpit and pressed a couple of buttons. Green beams came out of the head. The Turbo Rangers yelled as they headed to the mainland. Slateport Pier was obliterated.

"Turbo Karts and the Turbo Zords!" yelled Tara.

The Turbo Karts materialized and the rangers drove into the zord cockpits. MetalGiratina started shooting beams at the zords. Tara pressed the intercom.

"Let's combine!" yelled Tara.

"Okay!" said the rangers.

"Race Fusion! Turbo Megazord!"

The Turbo Megazord was formed. MetalGiratina started shooting green beams at the Turbo Megazord. The Megazord started walking backward.

"Shields are holding," said Violet.

"Solarbeam time!" said Darren, pressing the button.

The white light began to shoot out of its headlights. The MetalGiratina started to develop a purple shield. The Turbo Rangers gasped.

"Matt, scan the strength of that shield," said Tara.

Matt nodded as he started scanning. He jumped as he saw the status of the robot.

"Apparently, this robotic Pokemon has power off the charts!" said Matt.

"What?" asked Darren.

"How is that possible?" asked Tara.

"I don't know. But, when we attacked, we only tickled him," said Matt.

"Divert all power to weapons," said Tara, "FIRE!"

The Solarbeam attack shot the shield again. Sparks flew out of the robot. Cyber Mightarow yelled as he waved his arms. Matt looked at Tara, "Shields are down to 97.5 percent."

MetalGiratina started to wrap its tail around the Turbo Megazord. A line of yellow lightning shocked the Turbo Megazord. The Turbo Rangers yelled as they were electrocuted.

"Shields are offline. Primary systems offline and even the weapons are off!" said Violet.

Angela gasped as she saw the ceiling collapse. She grabbed Violet as the ceiling above her collapsed. Wires came down from the ground. The lights in the cockpit started blinking as the consoles went on fire.

"Damn!" yelled Tara.

The Turbo Rangers started de-morphing as a result of the damage. Angela started crawling toward the systems. Tara looked at her as she sat down.

"Oh shit," said Angela, "We got to retreat."

"Why?" asked Matt.

"We're being boarded," said Angela.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of beeping. The rangers headed toward the front and ducked. Instantly, the door exploded. Smoke filled the room and the Turbo Rangers started coughing. Guzzlers came running into the cockpit, shooting the systems. The Turbo Rangers started fighting the Guzzlers inside the cockpit. However, even with their resistance, there were too many grunts. Quickly, Cyber Mightarow arrived and charged up his sword. A blue beam of energy came at the rangers. The Turbo Rangers yelled as they went through the glass of the cockpit. The rangers screamed as they started to fall down, heading straight toward the concrete. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Cyber Mightarow laughed as he moved the MetalGiratina toward the sky with the damaged Turbo Megazord.

"NO!" yelled Tara.

"NO WAY," said Matt.

"WHAT THE HELL?" asked Darren.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE WITHOUT THE MEGAZORD!" screamed Angela.

"We're doomed," said Violet, softly. She looked at her hands, which were stained with blood. The Turbo Rangers were bleeding a little bit as they were heading back in tears. The Turbo Rangers walked toward the damaged pier.

"I can't believe it… we lost," said Tara, "We lost!"

Matt looked at her. He knew exactly how she felt. Suddenly, the rangers turned around to hear the sound of something awkward. The Turbo Rangers turned around to see someone invisible. He wore a black suit that had the same Turbo design with a red ruby on the belt. His helmet was an Armaldo-like design.

"Turbo Rangers… do not be afraid. Do not give up," he said.

Tara looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"I've been sent to help you. Don't worry, you will find out soon. There is one last hope," he said.

"One last hope?" asked Matt.

"Yes," he said.

He walked away and disappeared within the shadows. The clouds cleared up to be a nice sunny day. The Turbo Rangers were in shock. What did he mean by that? Well, find out in Part 2 of the Darkest Day.

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Matt: Without the Turbo Zords, we can't defeat Cyber Mightarow's upgraded robot.**_

_**Tara: If we only had another way.**_

_**???: I know what we can do.**_

_**Darren: Who are you?**_

_**Violet: He is…**_

_**Angela: A Ranger?!**_

**Chapter 30: One Last Hope**

A/N: Hee hee, the Turbo Megazord is captured and I am sure you are not surprised because it happened in Turbo. However, I hope you guys enjoy the next episode. Now, I'm sure you are going to ask: why the hell am I bringing back past memories when they shouldn't be even talked about in the first place? Well, for once, Darren gets to see where all of the power comes from. Remember, he's always wanted to know about the details of Poke Rangers when he was active AND before Jack gave him the powers. Besides, it will be shown in Chapter 32 too… future rangers fight and always look at the past history for a reason. I don't know what reasons to give, but when I get an answer, I will let you know.

And yes, the next two chapters are shorter than usual because I like rushing my stories. But, I get to a point where I rush so much that I make it 11 pages on here, and 9 pages online… so, anyway, Tara will reply.


	30. One Last Hope

A/N: And now, for Part 2 of the Darkest Day. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

But, first… a little promo for the next season.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Rangers… IN SPACE!

_(Rangers get sucked into a computer network)_

_(A Pokemon-like starship goes into space)_

_(A group of trainers traveling together)_

Join us for Season 6: Poke Rangers in Space… Coming Soon to .

**Starting with this chapter, there will be quizzes every other chapter for storylines and monsters. Also, character review replies. :)**

* * *

**_Last time on Poke Rangers Turbo…_**

"_Are you Violet Skycloud?" he asked._

"_Yeah," said Violet, "Is Spencer okay?"_

"_No. He was sent to Goldenrod to relieve somebody. However, he was shot yesterday and he is in critical condition," said the officer._

"_For once, the Police Officer is captured," said Sneazette, "Isn't that right, Gold Ranger?"_

"_Rangers, it's me… Cyber Mightarow," said Cyber Mightarow._

_The Turbo Rangers looked at them, "What?"_

"_I came to talk to you about surrendering the war. You can't win," he said._

Cyber Mightarow laughed as he moved the MetalGiratina toward the sky with the damaged Turbo Megazord.

"_NO!" yelled Tara._

"_NO WAY," said Matt._

"_WHAT THE HELL?" asked Darren._

"_WE'RE GOING TO DIE WITHOUT THE MEGAZORD!" screamed Angela._

"_We're doomed," said Violet, softly._

"_I've been sent to help you. Don't worry, you will find out soon. There is one last hope," he said._

"_One last hope?" asked Matt._

* * *

The Turbo Rangers, now with ripped clothes and minor injuries wee heading back to the main part of Slateport. They saw the fire of some of the buildings that were so catastrophic that fire engines were called from some cities. Luann was taking pictures of them as they walked across. She was on her knees as she saw what was going on. Flames were scattered across the city. People were injured from the attack and the other rangers watched as she felt the pain and sorrow in the area. She looked up to Darren and then at the ground. A flower was destroyed on the ground.

"I saw what happened. Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

Darren shook his head. He put his hand on Luann's shoulder. Luann looked up as Darren got down on one knee. He was quiet as he looked at her. He didn't know what to say to her. What was he going to say? Don't worry, the rangers will get their Megazord back? It wasn't that easy. He brushed the bangs of her hair and he looked at the camera. He then gave it back to her, "Just pray for a miracle. However, I have no idea if we will be able to get the Turbo Megazord back."

Violet turned around and looked at Darren in the face. Darren was surprised she turned that fast to face him, "Why do you doubt yourself?"

"Because…," said Darren. He stopped walking. Everybody else turned toward him. His fists that were covered in blood were clenched as he looked up at the sky.

"The Turbo Megazord was the only way to finish off the monsters. Without the Turbo Zords, we're screwed!" said Darren.

"Screwed?" asked Tara. She stood up and turned toward the other rangers. "Rangers, we can't give up."

"What do you mean we can't give up?" asked the other rangers. The other rangers were just as confused as she was. However, she had to come up with an answer. After all, she did make her statement to the Turbo Rangers, "Remember what the guy said. There's one last hope."

"Well," said Matt, crossing his arms, "That's legit. But, what can we do? We can only morph, summon our weapons and that's it."

"We can do something," said Violet, smacking her her right fist with her left plam.

"It is not the matter of if we can. We have to do it," said Angela. She looked at the sky. It was pink with orange rays coming from the beautiful sun. She turned toward Violet, "Earth needs us. We need Earth. We can do it."

Luann nodded as she stood up on her two legs, "Keep your spirit strong. I better head back. Remember, Hoenn relies on you and Darren, be careful!"

Darren nodded, "I will."

The Turbo Rangers were walking back toward the Seashore House. But, after all they fought for, not only were they discouraged, but the tiredness grew from the result of the recent battle. The rangers decided to get some shuteye for tomorrow. Who knows what will happen tomorrow. However, up in the sky, things were getting a little bit out of hand.

* * *

Samba music played along in the background as Sneazette, Cyber Mightarow, Barabas, Magbomb, and Ronnie were all celebrating for what was going on.

"For once, we actually won for a change," said Magbomb.

"Now," said Ronnie, drinking happily, "We can continue our highway project."

The five general riders stood together, "We will have a universe full of barbaric, reckless riders. Rulers are for suckers!"

Spencer, who was there couldn't believe that the Turbo Megazord stood in front of him with the Guzzlers repairing it for their own pleasure. He looked to see Cyber Mightarow putting his right claw in the air with his evil laugh, "We attack… tomorrow!"

The riders started laughing. Spencer looked at him and turned his head. What could he do?

* * *

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. Tires come out and the logo begins to drive away, with tires screeching)_

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

_**Chapter 30: One Last Hope**_

_Footage from:_

_Carranger #30: A Shocking Debut!!! Working Cars!_

_Power Rangers Turbo #27: One Last Hope_

* * *

The beautiful moon was shining beautiful beams into Tara's room. Her eyes were open. Her breathing was silent. Her left cheek had a big bandage. She turned to her drawer and pulled out a picture of three people. Jack wore his MMPR uniform; Danny was next wearing the Overtech Overdrive uniform with Tara in the middle wearing her uniform. She looked at the photo and sighed.

"Danny… Jack… I'm sorry," she said, "I failed you. Now, what can I do?"

She lay back and relaxed. However, she heard the sound of rocks tapping at her window. She climbed out of bed as she turned to see Matt, Darren, Violet, and Angela looking up.

"Can we come in?" asked Violet.

Couple of minutes later…

"I guess you can't sleep," said Tara.

"Better yet," said Angela, "Why can't we sleep?"

"I guess we are apprehensive over the destruction," said Violet.

"Well, it could happen tomorrow," said Darren.

"Thanks," said Tara, "You are a great sport."

Matt looked at her and then rolled his eyes. The rangers kept talking for at least two hours. They soon began to doze off somewhere in the middle of the night.

Seven Hours Later…

The communicator went off. Tara climbed to reach for it. Explosions woke the whole entire house up.

"What's going on?" asked Violet.

"Come in," said Tara.

"Reckless Riders in Slateport City; MetalGiratina is on a rampage," said Pegasus.

The Turbo Rangers nodded as they looked at each other.

"Shift into Turbo!"

The Turbo Morphers appeared and they inserted the key into the chambers.

(CLIP: Tara transforms first, then the others in a four-way splitscreen)

Downtown Slateport…

MetalGiratina started shooting missiles at buildings. Explosions appeared all over the place with flames coming from the tops of buildings. People started screaming as the robot kept running toward the debris. The Turbo Rangers arrived in time to find them escaping to safety. The rangers then pulled out their arsenal: Auto Punishers, the Turbo RAM, the Legendary Cars, and the Turbine Laser. They aimed them directly at MetalGiratina.

"Using weapons?" asked Cyber Mightarow, "You are idiots! Nothing can destroy this, rangers... NOTHING!"

"We don't need zords to defeat you. We have HEART!" yelled Tara.

Tara looked at him and then turned toward the rangers, "Fire All!"

Energy beams were unleashed at the monster. But, there was no effect on the monster. MetalGiratina shot two Dark Plulses and the rangers yelled as they demorphed. The smoke cleared and the only thing that was there was a hole in the ground with granite steps heading underneath the city.

"Come," he said. It was male. The Turbo Rangers leapt in the hole as Cyber Mightarow continued its rampage.

* * *

_(Commercial Break)_

_**All winter… watch as Poke Rangers Turbo races around … with NEW episodes… and the ULTIMATE crossover arc… Poke Rangers Turbo: Escape to Citadark Isle, starting in Chapter 39. Coming in January! **_

_(Commercial End)_

* * *

The mysterious man led the Turbo Rangers down a dark alley. It was dark and quiet with no sounds of explosions or mayhem. The rangers were puzzled as they followed the shadow. There, five key slots were shown.

"Use your Turbo Keys," he said.

The Turbo Rangers installed their keys. The ground began to shake as a new door opened in front of them. They arrived to see a glass window in front of them with a control panel and chair. Tara turned to see the ranger that they saw yesterday.

"I know you," said Tara.

"Yep, you do. Before you say anything, let me introduce myself. I am known as the Phantom Ranger," he said, "I came from Pegasus as well."

The Turbo Rangers looked at him with astonishment. The Phantom Ranger looked down.

"When Prince Pegasus took the Turbo Technology, he forgot one thing. He didn't download the new zords," said the Phantom.

"New Zords?" asked Angela.

Suddenly, outside the window, lights turned on. It was a huge trailer in the shape of an Armaldo. The Turbo Rangers were amazed that there was another piece of technology that could be used for defensive purposes.

"Your new Rescue Zords are in this Arma-Trailer. It contains a powerful arsenal that could help you guys fight the Reckless Riders. Each Rescue Zord can transform into a Pokemon and they can combine, just like the Turbo Zords," said Phantom. The rangers then notice the doors open up on the Arma-Trailer to reveal five new zords. Tara gasped as she saw a fire truck and Heatran mixed together.

"Red, Fire Rescue!" he said.

Tara stood in shock, looking at the huge zord. Next, on the far left was a plow truck and Walrein mixed together.

"Blue, Snow Rescue!" said Phantom.

Matt stood there, amazed. After, that it was a Scyther-Helicopter mix that stood at the far left.

"Green, Chopper Rescue!" said Phantom.

Darren jumped for joy, "Awesome!"

In between Fire Rescue and Chopper Rescue, there was a police car with an Ampharos that was combined.

"Yellow, Lightning Rescue!" said Phantom.

Violet smiled for a little bit. And then finally, between Fire Rescue and Snow Rescue, a Chansey and an ambulance were combined into one car.

"Pink… EMT Rescue!" said Phantom.

"Cool," said Angela, smiling.

The Phantom Ranger turned around and looked at them.

"The Prince did the right thing by choosing you guys. I'm sure you have been battling them the whole time. But, you never gave up. That's why I am giving you these zords. Now, go!"

"Why?" asked Tara, "We want to know more about you."

The Phantom Ranger pressed a button. The MetalGiratina robot destroyed most of Slateport City. The rangers were in shock as they saw what was going on.

"Alright," said Tara, "Let's do it."

The Turbo Rangers, morphed, headed toward the outside. There were poles coming down from either side. Tara hopped on to one and slid down with the others following.

"Arma-Trailer," said Phantom, "Launch!"

The engines began to start. The Arma-Trailer started marching out of the cave and heading above ground. It appeared behind the Battle Tent as it drove across toward the middle of town.

"What the hell?" asked Cyber Mightarow.

The Turbo Rangers pressed the buttons. Three compartments opened.

"Fire Rescue, launch!" yelled Tara.

The Fire Rescue Zord launched from the first compartment. Next, was Angela and Darren.

"EMT Rescue!" said Angela.

"Chopper Rescue!" said Darren.

"LAUNCH!"

The next two rescue zords came out of the compartment. Finally, there was the next two zords from behind.

"Snow Rescue!" yelled Matt.

"Lightning Rescue," said Violet.

"LAUNCH!"

The final two zords came out. The Rescue Zords headed toward MetalGiratina. He clawed the ground, but the Rescue Zords continued toward him. Fire Rescue was heading for him first.

"Everyone, we can change into Pokemon forms!" said Tara, "Let's do it."

The rangers pressed a blue button, transforming their vehicles into Pokemon. MetalGiratina started whipping its tail around. Scyther went to chop it, but the monster knocked it down. The Ampharos zord went to electrocute, but MetalGiratina launched a black beam at it. The Ampharos felt some damage as it went down. Walrein whacked its tail toward the monster. MetalGiratina started spinning around.

"Fire Blast!" yelled Tara.

A massive flame blast hit MetalGiratina. Cyber Mightarow yelled from the inside as he felt a rocky ride. Next, Walrein was next.

"Ice Beam!" yelled Matt.

An light blue ice attack with icicles coming out of it appeared, causing the MetalGiratina to freeze.

"Signal Beam!" yelled Darren.

The red, blue, and yellow beam came out of Scyther's mouth, causing the monster to break up and feel extreme damage.

"Charge Beam!" said Violet.

An electric beam caused MetalGiratina to be electrocuted with only Chansey left to deal with it.

"Hyper Beam!" said Angela.

An amber beam demolished MetalGiratina badly. Cyber Mightarow yelled as he looked at his scanner.

"My shields are at 50 percent!" he yelled, "I can attack!"

Tara turned to the other rangers, "Attack!"

The five beams came toward MetalGiratina. Instantly, the beams pierced the armor. It was blackened and there was smoke coming out of it.

"That's it… I'm retreating!" yelled Cyber Mightarow.

MetalGiratina's engines activated. He started floating toward space with a streak of fire coming from the back of its tail. It headed straight into the dark clouds, leaving the Rescue Zords standing in the city. The crowds cheered with happiness that there was, yet again, a miracle in the region of Hoenn. The rangers cheered. For once, the Poke Rangers Turbo had the upper hand because they finally obtained the poweful Rescue Zords.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

"My Rescue Zords! I forgot about them!" said Pegasus, "Who gave them the zords?"

Claydol looked at him, "I don't know."

* * *

Reckless Sphere…

"Damn!" said Cyber Mightarow, walking toward the bar, "Damn Rangers!"

"What is it?" asked Sneazette.

"The rangers have new zords," said Cyber Mightarow, wrapping his arm around his wound with medical tape.

Sneazette stopped breathing. She intentionally dropped her glass of wine on the floor. It shattered quickly on the floor as she walked toward Mightarow with anger.

"Who gave them the new zords?" asked Sneazette.

"I don't know," said Cyber Mightarow.

"At least tell me something!" yelled Sneazette.

"Well, they came out of an Armaldo Trailer!"

Barabas chuckled, "Phantom Ranger."

"We got to stop him before things get worse," said Sneazette, sighing, "MY BOSS WON'T BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS!"

"And I know… EXACTLY what to do," said Magbomb.

The Reckless Riders all began to chuckle a bit loudly as they begin their next plan. It was time the riders finish them off. However, the question is how to destroy them. The second part of the Darkest Day ends here…

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Tara: Okay, we need to devise a plan to get the Turbo Megazord back.**_

_**Darren: Why do that? Our Rescue Zords could be taken away if we do something drastic.**_

_**Cyber Mightarow: I need that ruby.**_

_**Phantom: You must combine!  
Rangers: Victory Fusion! Rescue Megazord!**_

**Chapter 31: The Key to Victory**

* * *

A/N: Surprised, huh? Now, that the rangers have new Rescue Zords. Anyway, I hope you get to see the next update soon.

I'm also giving away storylines for the sixth season. So, the first question: In Shinkenger, who is the only ranger who plays the flute when she's not busy slaughtering lizard creatures? You get to make a monster and a storyline for Episode 9.


	31. The Key to Victory

A/N: Hey, here's a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! The winner will be introduced at the end…

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers…_

_**The Poke Rangers lost the Turbo Megazord. The Phantom Ranger decides to give them new Rescue Zords to recover the lost Turbo Zords. So far, they have put up a great fight. What will happen next? Find out soon! **_

After using the new Rescue Zords with help from Phantom Ranger, the Turbo Rangers rushed back to the underground base. Each ranger was grinning from ear to ear as they headed toward the Phantom Ranger, who was looking at them silently. There were glasses of MooMoo Chocolate Milk that stood on the table next to him. The Turbo Rangers were shocked to see chocolate milk as a surprise present. The Phantom gave them the glass bottles and raised the bottle.

"A toast… for not giving up," said Phantom.

The rangers nodded as they popped open the cap. They put their left leg out with the right hand on their hips. Instantly, they stretched their left arms with the chocolate milk in their hand and then they chugged it down.

"We should head back to Meteor Falls," said Tara, "I'm sure they were watching."

"And they probably would ask for a full explanation," said Matt.

The rangers all nodded and agreed to what he said.

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Amii, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The five Turbo zords spread out driving into the desert. "© 2009- Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_(Rangers announce chapter)_

_**Chapter 31: The Key to Victory**_

_Footage from:_

_Power Rangers Turbo #28: Fall of the Phantom_

_Carranger #31: __It's a Full Model Change! VRV Robo_

* * *

Reckless Sphere…

Sneazette started to throw things as she saw the Rescue Zords pummel the monstrous zord. After seeing it a couple of times, she headed toward the bay where the Turbo Megazord was.

"MAGBOMB!" yelled Sneazette.

Inside the cockpit, Magbomb and Ronnie were working to repair the Turbo Megazord. Ronnie pressed the intercom. Magbomb spoke into it, "Yes?"

"I need the Turbo Megazord fixed to fight the rangers. NOW!" she yelled.

Magbomb nodded, "I know. It seems you are in a hurry."

"NO SHIT! The brats met Phantom and they have new powerful zords!" screamed Sneazette.

"That's not good," said Magbomb, "However, we need to use a battery pack. But, Cyber Mightarow overloaded them with MetalGiratina."

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over Sneazette's head. She smiled as she looked up at the two of them, "I have a plan. We need the ruby from the Phantom. Initiate Repair!"

Meteor Falls…

Pegasus dropped his spoon as he turned toward the rangers. It clashed on the floor as he heard what recently happened.

"The Phantom Ranger arrived on Earth?" asked Pegasus, "Excellent. He was one of the greatest warriors. He helped me build the Rescue Zord program."

"Well, why didn't you bring it when we needed it?" asked Claydol.

"I forgot to download when the riders attacked Pegasus," said the prince, sighing to death.

Claydol looked at the screen, "It's really interesting to see what these rescue zords can do. We can put them into the zord bay."

Darren chuckled, "It's too big to fit in the zord bay. So, we left it underground with the Phantom."

"Underground?" asked Pegasus, "Well, at least we have more zord storage."

"That's true," said Tara, smiling as she was brushing off a couple of dust bunnies from her arms. She then turned to look at the area. She looked up and turned to Pegasus and Claydol, "Where's Matt and the girls?"

"Probably pimping," said Darren with a cheeky smile. Tara punched him in the face, "Perverted."

"They went shopping," said Claydol.

Tara sighed, "Two questions: Why did they not take me along? Why would Matt go to do something cheesy like that?"

Darren looked at her, "I have no idea."

* * *

Slateport Market…

Angela and Violet were walking across the street in the market while Matt was carrying bags of clothing. He was falling behind as the two rangers were skipping toward the market.

"I need to go to ShopRite. I have to buy milk for my family. They're using it for something. Matt, are you coming?" asked Angela.

Matt was walking very slowly with the clothes in your hand, "For the love of Arceus, Angela. What the hell were you thinking?"

Violet laughed, "As Amii, the Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger AND Yellow Overtech Ranger said to me… I should look hot while approaching the battlefield."

A yellow background occurred with a picture of Amii behind her in pink. Matt looked at her and then rolled his eyes. Angela giggled as she turned to her, "Really?"

"Whatever," said Matt.

As they were walking toward ShopRite, they didn't seem to notice the Phantom Ranger walking into the market. He was eating a corn dog. He opened his mouthpiece and started to bite more into the dog. He licked his lips and finished it in one bite. He then yawned as he lay on a bench. He smiled as he burped.

"Earth food is wonderful. Better than eating hay crap on Pegasus," said Phantom.

He looked up at the sky. He breathed a huge sigh and turned toward the trees, "The Earth is beautiful. It will be really sad to see it go. No wonder the Rangers were desperate," said the Phantom.

"Hee hee…," a voice said.

The Phantom Ranger turned around to see Cyber Mightarow with his blade toward him.

"I would be so happy to destroy a wonderful place!" he said, "Now, it's time to say goodbye Phantom," he said.

Phantom withdrew his black pistol and started firing at Cyber Mightarow. The beams deflected off. The rider came running toward him with the sword. Matt, Angela, and Violet arrived to see Cyber Mightarow slaughter Phantom.

"We got to help," said Matt, taking out his key.

"Shift into Turbo!"

The Turbo Morphers began to glow. Instantly, the three of the rangers started fighting Cyber Mightarow. Cyber Mightarow created a barrier, causing the three of them to fall. Angela landed on her clothes. She looked upset as she saw what she did.

"My clothes!" said Angela.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

The alarm started to ring. As the lights around the area were giving a red hue, Claydol and Pegasus rushed to the control center. After playing around with the controls, they saw the Turbo Rangers battling the Riders. Tara and Darren looked up to see that there was something going on. Quickly, Tara turned toward Darren. Darren and Tara headed down the stairs toward Blazin' Inferno. They climbed into the car and withdrew their keys.

"Shift into Turbo!"

Blazin' Inferno started heading out of the base as flashes of red and green lights surrounded them.

* * *

Slateport Market…

The Guzzlers lashed out their weapons. The three Turbo Rangers backed down and stood across from the enemy. Cyber Mightarow handcuffed Phantom. Matt clenched his fist as he withdrew the Turbo Sword. He slaughtered the monstrous grunts that were in his way. Cyber Mightarow took his sword and went to slaughter him. Matt blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. The rider grumbled a little bit. He jumped up to attack. Matt. Matt withdrew his Auto Blaster. Quickly, Cyber Mightarow pummeled Matt in the stomach before he could even fire. The rangers gasped as Matt stood there on the ground. Weakened by his powerful kick, Matt struggled to get up. He fondled with his Auto Blaster. Cyber Mightarow chuckled as Matt aimed his blaster toward him.

"So long, blue," he said, raising his sword.

Matt closed his eyes as the sword came crashing down. Violet and Angela jumped toward Cyber Mightarow. However, he yelled as he fell backwards. But, they heard the sounds of screeching tires. The Red and Green Turbo Ranger popped out of the car.

"Sorry, we're late," said Tara.

"And I thought you were suppose to lead by example!" said Matt.

"What?" asked Tara.

"You're the leader," yelled Matt, "You should be-."

"Can we get on with it?" asked Angela.

"Yeah, let's waste him when we have the chance," said Violet.

The rangers nodded as they stood in some kind of formation. Tara was in the back with Angela and Matt on one side and Darren and Violet on the other.

"Turbine Laser!"

The Turbine Laser materialized in thin air, heading toward the rangers. It switched to cannon mode. The rangers held the laser at Cyber Mightarow.

"Chances?" asked Cyber Mightarow, withdrawing his sword. He ran straight toward him.

"Turbine Laser, fire!" yelled the rangers.

A red beam of energy came out of the Turbine Laser. Cyber Mightarow put his arms out. He began to absorb the powerful energy. The rangers backed up a little bit. A purple ball of energy began to grow to enormous proportions. He threw the energy beam at the rangers. A major explosion appeared as the Turbo Rangers were hit with enormous amounts of energy. Quickly, Cyber Mightarow captured Phantom. The rangers headed toward the smoke clearing, however they heard a sound of screeching. It was MetalGiratina, and the Phantom Ranger was with Cyber Mightarow.

"Now," said Cyber Mightarow, "There's no escape!"

Suddenly, a red electric pulse aimed at the rangers. The rangers yelled as they flipped and fell to the ground. The rangers turned to the communicators.

"Arma-Trailer, auto control!" yelled Tara.

The underground door opened. The trailer came out of the underground headquarters. The Turbo Rangers landed in the cockpits. Each door opened up. The launching of the zords began.

"Fire Rescue!" yelled Tara.

"EMT Rescue!" yelled Angela.

"Chopper Rescue!" yelled Darren.

"Snow Rescue!" yelled Matt.

"Lightning Rescue!" yelled Violet.

The five Rescue Zords started driving out of their compartments and headed toward battle. MetalGiratina launched lightning bolts. Darren swerved Chopper Rescue away from the attack.

"Signal Beam!" yelled Darren.

A tri-color attacked some of the shielding. MetalGiratina started shaking as it fell down and landed on a building. The Rescue Zords used elemental attacks, but there was a barrier. The barrier reflected their attacks back. The rangers yelled as they all felt the attack.

"That's it!" yelled Tara, "CHANGE!"

In a flash of red, blue, green, yellow, and pink light the Rescue Zords transformed into Pokemon and they fought them using hand to hand combat. In the cockpit of MetalGiratina, Phantom woke up to see Cyber Mightarow using his powerful zord on the Rescue Zords. He grabbed Cyber Mightarow's neck as he tried to make contact with the other rangers.

"Rangers, this is Phantom. You can't fight him alone with just the Rescue Zords. Press the yellow button on your right console," said Phantom.

"Why?" asked Tara.

"Trust me," said Phantom.

The five Turbo Rangers pressed a yellow button. Instantly, the Fire Rescue zord stretched out with the back half flipping 180 degrees toward the front half, forming the chest. Snow Rescue split into the usual legs. Chopper Rescue turned into the left arm, while Lightning Rescue turned into the right arm. EMT then flipped in half, making the stomach and part of the legs. The five zords combined into one. The head of the Megazord appeared which was gold with the letters RV on top. The rangers teleported to the cockpit, with Tara in the middle. On her left was Matt and Angela and on her right was Darren and Violet.

"Rescue Megazord, online!"

Cyber Mightarow's face dropped to the floor as he turned toward Phantom. He kicked him in the stomach and turned toward the Rescue Megazord.

"They know how to combine, shit!" yelled Cyber Mightarow.

The Rescue Megazord threw a punch at MetalGiratina. The robot started shaking from it. Cyber Mightarow started whacking its tail. The Rescue Megazord felt the damage as it fell down. He then decided to fire laser beams. Quickly, the Rescue Megazord started throwing right hook punches at the machine.

"Rescue Pistols!" said Darren, pressing a button.

Two silver pistols came out of the Rescue Megazord arsenal. Golden beams were struck. MetalGiratina felt the powerful damage as it fell down. Tara turned to the other rangers as they looked at each other.

"I wish we had a manual for this," said Tara.

"Back to the damn manual… wow, Tara. Now, I know this is new, but we can figure it out," said Matt, "I wonder what would happen if you press this green button?"

Tara pressed it. Suddenly, both arms of the Rescue Megazord began to rise. Two silver bazookas with black lining around them appeared from the Arma-Trailer. It arrived in the Rescue Megazord's fists.

"Whoa," said Darren, "The power is off the charts for these weapons! Diverting power to the bazooka!"

Matt nodded, "Target lock!"

Cyber Mightarow looked in shock, "No… what is that?"

Phantom nodded, "Finish him rangers!"

"What about you?" asked Violet.

"I'll be fine," said Phantom.

The rangers nodded as they listened to his words. After all that's happened, they should trust him. He wouldn't dare leave without giving an explanation on why.

"All right, we have this baby charged to full power," said Tara, "And we are aiming at the engines."

Cyber Mightarow laughed as he reactivated the armor, "Not now."

"Cyber Mightarow… I diverted so much energy from the engines that this time, the weapon will break through your armor. Your engines and core are history!"

"And so is your robot," said Tara.

"Artillery Bazookas! Final Punisher!"

The two bazookas began to charge. White energy came from either side of the Rescue Megazord. Darren watched as the graph began to increase off the charts. It began to flash as it stated that it was overloading the weapon system. Tara pressed the blue button.

"See you in hell," she said.

Two white beams came out of the powerful bazooka. With so much power, the blast went through the shields like a rock breaking through glass. It hit the engines and the core of it. The engine room imploded from the attack. The bridge exploded into pieces. Pipes and wires were hanging as the MetalGiratina slammed down on the ground and hit the buildings. It exploded into a million pieces.

"Alright," said the rangers. They jumped up and cheered.

The Turbo Rangers stood on the beach, watching the sunset. The Turbo Rangers saw the waves crash down on to the shore as the vision the Rescue Megazord appeared.

"Now, we need the Turbo Megazord if we plan to stop the riders," said Tara.

"However," said Matt, "We are powerful with them or without them."

"I wonder… how are the riders taking this event?" asked Darren.

"I'm sure they are pissed because the tables are turned," said Violet, "I also plan to save my brother. Something tells me he's up there."

Angela looked at them, "Speaking of which, did Phantom escape?"

Tara looked at Angela and then at the sky, "We know he's a mystery. Let's just hope he didn't hurt himself."

* * *

The rangers nodded as they put their hands together. The rangers have a weapon to demolish their plan. However, it's their job to make sure that the Key to Victory is complete. The rangers must: save Spencer from the riders, rescue the Turbo Megazord, and destroy the riders at all costs. The Turbo Rangers decided that if they have to… they will go all out to save the planet from turmoil.

_What will happen to the rangers? Will there be a problem? What happened with the following characters: Spencer, Cyber Mightarow, and Phantom? Find out next time on Poke Rangers Turbo. _

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Danny: Hey  
Jack: Hello  
Tara: What is it?  
Danny: You forgot about the garage money… I'm being sued!  
Magbomb: Time for the battle!**__**  
Tara: I don't think so!**_

**Chapter 32: ****Turbo Megazord VS Rescue Megazord**

* * *

A/N: This was an excellent chapter, if I do say so myself! The next chapter is the end of the arc. I hope you guys were on the edge of your seats. Anyway, yeah, I'm bringing back Jack and Danny for a cameo appearance… they join in AND they get to yell at Tara. Hee hee… Anyway, the winner is NashWalker.H He will now be able to send me a storyline and a monster for the episode. Barabas will reply to your reviews because he wants to. It's his way of saying he's awesome. Any questions you want to ask him, you may ask. I'll see you around.


	32. Turbo Megazord VS Rescue Megazord

A/N: Here it is! The final part of the Darkest Day arc. I hope you guys all enjoy!

* * *

_**Last time on Poke Rangers Turbo…**_

_**The rangers lost their Turbo Megazord due to Cyber Mightarow's plan. The Phantom Ranger arrives to give the rangers the Rescue Zords. The Rescue Zords then combined into the Rescue Megazord, destroying Cyber Mightarow's Metal Giratina. However, even with these events behind them, will the rangers rescue the Turbo Megazord? Will they ever know what happened to Spencer? Find out! **_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the sky as Tara and her Houndoom were sitting on their front porch. They saw the bright yellow colors that were brightening the day. There was also a blue tint to it, making it even more enjoyable. But, as she was enjoying it with her Houndoom, it was interrupted by a certain person.

"So," said Matt, sighing, "What are you up to?"

Tara shook her head, "Nothing much. What about you?"

Matt sat down next to Tara, "Same here. Did you get the memo?"

Tara shook her head, "No. What's going on?"

Matt sat down on the front porch with her, "Jack and the others arrived in Jubilife City. But, something happened here and the two of them are coming back home to find out what's going on; I have no idea what though."

Tara looked at him, "Why?"

"Well…," said Matt.

Tara looked at him with a straight face, "What's going on?"

"Danny thinks the auto shop has been closed," said Matt.

"We haven't touched the auto shop in two weeks," said Tara, "Of course, it's not closed down."

Matt looked at her, "With all the battling we were doing, we forgot to fill in September's report."

Tara sighed. She put her hands under her neck as she turned to Matt. She needed to confess something, "I kept ordering new tills."

"Why? I thought we only had five," said Matt.

"Not anymore. We have twenty," said Tara.

Matt jumped up from the front porch, "Excuse me? How many?"

"Twenty! 2-0!" said Tara, "Earth to Matt, are you paying attention?"

Matt nodded, "Uh, yeah. You are in deep shit."

"Deep shit?" asked Tara, "What do you mean?"

"You were suppose to count the tills EVERY day!" yelled Matt, "Come on, we got to count them!"

He grabbed Tara by the hand as they went into the house. Houndoom stood outside as their guard dog. Two lights of red and blue shot out of the house heading north toward Meteor Falls. The rangers arrived and they headed downstairs into the auto shop.

"Now, how do we count them out?" asked Tara.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of tapping. They ran toward a small office in front of them. The door opened up. The rangers were shocked as Jack took the first till. He was counting the PokéPennies. However, before he could continue, he turned toward the two of them.

"You are dead," said the former ranger.

Both rangers looked at him. Jack stood up and turned to him, "Danny is in Jubilife, getting an interview for the Sinnoh League Challenge. He'll be here shortly. You better count these tills out."

Tara looked at Jack, "We are in a crisis right now."

Jack turned to her, "So, you would ditch your job so you can save the world and have fun? Jenna nor Angela shouldn't have to cut you checks if just want to loiter here," said Jack, "If I knew this was going to happen. Danny should have closed the auto shop before he transferred the torch to you. Now, we owe lawyers at least 500,000 pokedollars."

"500,000 pokedollars?" asked the rangers.

"Yep. It needs to be handed in next week. So, if I were you… START COUNTING!" yelled Jack.

Tara and Matt started grabbing two tills off the shelf. They started counting the tills. First, they had to count it back to 1,500 pokedollars. Then, they had to count the extra cash and subtract it from the accountability slips that were printed out. If the cash matched the accountability slip, it was an even till. The money then goes to the owner, so he can pay the lawyer. However, when Tara counted Darren's till, it wasn't good, "Why Darren?"

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"Darren is 654 pokedollars short," said Tara.

"Not good," said Jack.

Matt counted the next till. After two minutes, he took the cash and put it into the bag with the rest of the money, "Angela's even."

After counting the tills, they heard the door open. Danny headed straight toward the office, where he saw Matt and Jack counting the cash.

"Why the hell do we have 20 tills?" asked Danny.

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(Tara transforms into her Battlizer mode)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms; The Rescue Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The three Megazords stand together. "© 2009- Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

_(Tara announces chapter)_

_**Chapter 32: Turbo Megazord VS Rescue Megazord**_

_Footage from: _

_Carranger #32: __RV Robo's Great Reverse Run  
Power Rangers Turbo #29: Clash of the Megazords_

"About that… I didn't count the cash. Sorry," said Tara.

Danny looked at her, "A bit late for that. How much did you count?"

"499,351 pokedollars," said Matt, "Darren's till was short 654 pokedollars."

"Say what?" asked Danny, "I need to see him… now."

Slateport Press…

While Luann was off, Darren was working on the recent battle of the Poke Rangers. It was a three column article with the Rescue Megazord as the front picutre. As he continued to write his view on what happened in the article, the communicator started going off.

"Darren, please get over to the auto shop," said Danny.

Darren looked at the communicator. To him, he never expected to hear the sound of Danny's voice. He walked toward a secret area and teleported toward the auto shop. Darren jumped up in suspense. It was Danny.

"You were 654 pokedollars. I need it," said Danny.

"What's going on?" asked Darren.

"Uh, Tara didn't count the tills and now this shop is being sued because we didn't send him 500,000 pokedollars," said Jack.

"Really?" asked Darren, "Let me write you a check."

"Can you just give it to Danny in cash?" asked Matt, sarcastically.

Darren rolled his eyes as he wrote a personal check made out to **Pegasus Auto Shop** and he gave it to Danny. Danny put the check in the bag, "Thanks."

Suddenly, the alarm started blaring. The rangers headed up the stairs into the main control center. Danny and Jack looked at what was going on. The Turbo Megazord was standing up. It was good as new. However, it had major features. For example, it had a black battery pack in front.

"What happened to the Turbo Megazord?" asked Danny, turning to Tara.

"It's a long story," said Tara.

She headed to the communication system, "Arma-Trailer, auto control launch sequence activate!"

Danny and Jack looked at each other as the two rangers struck their keys out, "Shift into Turbo!"

Instantly, they teleported to their zords before Danny and Jack could say anything. The other three also met up with the other two rangers.

"Let's get our Turbo Megazord back!" yelled Tara.

"Okay," said the other rangers.

"Victory Fusion!"

The zords combined into the Rescue Megazord. The Rescue Megazord stood in the middle of the city. The Turbo Megazord stood across from it. Inside, Ronnie was working the main controls.

"I guess you want to challenge me," said Ronnie.

"You bet!" shouted Tara. She pointed toward the glass, "You will be defeated!"

Ronnie chuckled, "Go ahead. But, it's not going to be easy. This battery pack has charged the Turbo Megazord to match the same levels as your Rescue Megazord. In addition, you blow the battery pack, you destroy the Turbo Megazord!"

Darren slammed his fist on to the steering wheel, "Tara, we must do something!"

Tara looked at Darren and then slowly turned around as the Turbo Megazord's chest began to glow. A white beam shot out of the Turbo Megazord. The rangers dodged it and shot the buildings next to them. It obliterated three buildings at once. Then, it kicked the Rescue Megazord with the Hydro Kick. The rangers yelled as the buildings collapsed behind them.

"Now," said Ronnie, "Payback! Turbo Megasword!"

The Turbo Megasword appeared in the Turbo Megazord's left hand. It started speeding toward the Turbo Megazord.

"Turbo Megasword! Turbo Spinout!"

The Turbo Megazord began to spin at a very rapid pace. The rangers braced for impact as the blade cut across the torso. The rangers yelled as the robot crashed into a pile of buildings, causing a domino effect. Even with the smoke coming from inside, Tara climbed up to her seat, "We got to get back on our feet!"

"Why?" asked Violet.

"There is a way of getting the Turbo Megazord back. I'll be damned to see the Turbo Megazord fall into the wrong hands!"

"Right!" said the other rangers, getting up on their feet.

Meteor Falls…

Jack and Danny were watching the battle. Jack turned to Claydol, "So… Mightarow is a mechanical being and he stole the Turbo Megazord? Well, he must have had some technology!"

"Of course," said Claydol.

"Well, I say since we're here, we help them out," said Danny.

Jack looked at him, "Wait a minute… I thought we were going to leave it to them!"

"Jack, look at them! Would you leave them in a situation like this?" asked Danny.

Jack turned around and then looked at him, "I suppose not."

Jack and Danny stood back to back together. There was an annoying ticking sound occurring in the background. Claydol and Pegasus looked at each other and then back at the two of them. A bright light surrounded the two of them.

"That's it!" yelled Jack and Danny.

"Call Tara," said Jack, looking at Pegasus with a grin from ear to ear.

Danny looked at Claydol, "You didn't shut off any power grids to our old powers, did you?"

"Nope," said Claydol.

Suddenly, a blast of red light came next to them. It was Tara, unmorphed. She was walking toward them, wondering what was going on as she looked at them with a weird look.

"Don't you see that we are in a battle?" asked Tara.

The two rangers looked at each other and then turned to Tara.

"I think it's time we 'Red Rangers' run into the Turbo Megazord, and try to stop Ronnie before he destroys both Megazords. You in?" asked Danny.

Tara nodded, "You bet I am."

The three put their hands in the middle. However, they were interrupted by the Phantom Ranger, who was walking toward them with a smile across his face. Too bad it was underneath his helmet.

"Tara," said Phantom.

"I thought you died with MetalGiratina!" said Tara.

Phantom chuckled, "I left before Cyber Mightarow did. I have no idea where he went though."

Jack turned to Tara, "This is the Phantom Ranger?"

"Yes," said Tara.

The Phantom Ranger folded its arms and walked toward Jack, "I see you have heard of me."

The old Red Ranger nodded as he turned toward Danny. Danny also nodded as he looked at Claydol and Pegasus.

"What brings you here to Meteor Falls?" asked Pegasus, now wondering why he was here.

"Simple," said Phantom Ranger, walking to Tara, "I made something for you… it contains something which can give you greater power."

"Greater power?" asked Tara.

"Just open it," said Phantom.

Tara opened the black box that was being held in Phantom's hands. She was surprised. It was a ruby handle with a golden key. She looked at Phantom, "What is this?"

"Simple: The secret power is only given to someone who expresses the phrase never giving up. Even though you guys never gave up in hope, you were the one I witnessed to be the stronger one of the group… spiritually and mentally," said Phantom.

"What about the physical?" asked Jack.

"Let's not go there," said Phatnom, "Her physical self needs to be tamed."

Tara rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

Danny and Jack looked at each other. They then grabbed Tara, "We better head out. We'll be back!"

Danny, Jack, and Tara walked toward the silver doors that stood next to the stairwell. The doors opened slowly as they walked inside to where the zords and vehicles were. They were all placed into the respective slots as they walked down the stairs that were made of meteor material. Jack hopped down on to the rocky concrete as he turned toward Tara, "Where are the Turbo Karts?"

"They are with the Turbo Zords," said Tara, picking up the pace.

Danny looked behind her, "Well, then how are you going to get there?"

"Who said we were going to take three vehicles, when we have one to support the three of us?" asked Tara, "After you left, I gained a new vehicle."

Danny looked at her, "Really?"

Tara nodded, "Delia, come out!"

Suddenly, the lights of the Blazin' Inferno appeared in front of them. Jack and Danny noticed the red cruiser heading toward the two of them.

"Surprised?" asked Tara.

"Yeah," said Danny, "How did you get it?"

"We found it being attacked by Mightarow. That is, when he was 'living'," said Tara, "But, we will explain later. We got to help the others."

Jack nodded, "Let's Pokebattle, shall we?"

Danny and Tara both nodded. Jack withdrew his silver buckler and put the Torchic Coin inside the chamber. Next, Danny reached out his right hand in front of him. He clenched his fist as a red star came from his right shoulder to his arm, revealing one brace containing a slot to hold the crystal. There was a red beam that came from the crystal to Danny's left hand, revealing a golden brace. Next, Tara flicked her wrist. In a flash of red light, the Turbo Morpher appeared on her left wrist. She then took out her keys that were strapped to a red keychain, taking out the Turbo Key that was on the huge ring with her house key and her locker key to the auto shop.

"Let's Pokebattle," said Jack, "Torchic!"

He stretched his hands forward and turned the morpher around with his right hand on top and left hand on the bottom. It made the Torchic coin upside down. The Torchic coin began to emanate a red light emanated as he flipped the morpher, with the coin right side up. The red light caused his whole body to glow. His battle suit then digitized on him.

Danny raised his right hand to the sky and then brought it down. Both arms were stretched out.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

He combined both braces. A green light emanated when the crystal connected to the golden brace. He pulled them apart as a green grid appeared, surrounding his whole entire body. A circular red light came from the ground as his suit materialized, heading toward the top of his head. The helmet began to flash as his battle suit appeared.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Tara.

She acted like she was driving a car. She inserted the key and turned it. The Turbo Morpher began to charge up and a red glow emanated from the turn of the key. The Red Blaze Turbo Zord flew out of her morpher. She flew into it, causing her suit to appear. She also posed in the middle.

"Alright, guys. I'm driving!" said Tara.

The three of them got in the car. Tara was driving, Danny sat in the passenger seat while Jack sat in the back.

"Blazin' Inferno, set coordinates to Slateport City," said Tara.

"Coordinates set," said Delia, "Maximum Drive is ready."

Tara turned to the others, "You better have your seat belts on."

Jack laughed, "I don't need a seat belt."

Tara rolled her eyes as she turned toward the computer, "Delia, execute."

Suddenly, Jack's scream was carried in the zord bay as the Blazin' Inferno reached over 400 mph. It dashed out of the zord bay and was driving toward Slateport City.

"Estimated time to arrival: 15 minutes," said Delia.

"Hopefully, the Rescue Megazord isn't in pieces by now," said Danny.

_(Commercial Break)_

While the Blazin' Inferno was rushing toward the city, the Rescue Megazord and the Turbo Megazord were having a sparring match. The Turbo Megazord launched its Solar Beams at them. The Rescue Megazord tripped a little, but it got back on its feet.

"We need to fight back!" said Darren.

Violet looked at him, "But, Darren! We promised Tara we would bide some time!"

Darren got out of his seat and sat down where Tara would usually sit, "Well, we can't do anything to rescue anybody. But, our lives are more important. We can rebuild the Turbo Megazord later. Now, let's do it!"

The other rangers froze for a second. Then, after thinking about it, they decided to finally do something about it.

"Artillery Bazookas!" yelled Darren.

The two rocket launchers materialized from the Arma-Trailer. The Rescue Megazord received the two bazookas. They aimed for the Turbo Megazord. Ronnie looked at them nervously.

"Oh no," he said in a croaking voice.

On the ground, Tara, Danny, and Jack gasped as they saw what was going on. Tara pressed the com link, "Darren, don't! Cease fire!"

"Sensors show that all power except Life Support is diverted into the weapon systems," said Delia.

"You mean…," said Jack. He stood up from the chair, "Darren, NO!"

"FINAL PUNISHER!" yelled the four rangers.

Two beams of energy hit the Turbo Megazord. Pieces of armor began flying off as it landed on the ground. Ronnie yelled as the cockpits exploded. Wires fell out with some debris falling from the ceiling.

"Darren!" yelled Tara on her communicator.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Darren.

"Don't what's up me! That was dumb!" said Tara.

"Actually, reckless is a better word to describe it," said Jack.

"We had a plan!" said Danny.

The other veteran rangers gave her puzzled looks. The battery pack was over charging.

"Scan the Megazord. How bad is it?" asked Tara.

Delia nodded on the computer, "Working."

Time passed. The rangers noticed the Turbo Megazord diagnostic report.

"Weapons are at zero percent, armor is at zero percent, Life Support is holding. Systems are offline. Engines are offline. Due to the batteries, it resulted in a computer core overload," said Delia.

"I don't get it," said Tara.

"The computer core overload means that there will be a breach. An explosion, that is. Unless there's a way to remove the batteries, you have five minutes before the battery overloads the computer," said Delia.

"He was right," said Tara.

Danny looked at Tara and then at the Turbo Megazord.

"Can we fix the core problem?" asked Jack.

"Unable to comply. Must be done manually," said Delia.

Tara grumbled as she went out of the Blazin' Inferno. She started running toward the Turbo Megazord wreckage with the other two red rangers, shouting her name as they pursued with her to the Turbo Megazord. However, even with the rangers going in, the Reckless Megazord arrived to fight the Rescue Megazord.

"Now, you are going to pay," said Sneazette.

The Reckless Megazord started shooting beams at the Rescue Megazord. Jack stopped to see what was going on and he turned toward Danny, "Follow Tara. I'm going to help the others."

Danny nodded. Jack jumped into the Rescue Megazord cockpit. He got surprised looks from everybody else.

"Why are you here?" asked Darren.

"I need to give Tara and Danny some time," said Jack, "Or at least make her retreat. Let's give her the final blow!"

"Final Punisher!" yelled the rangers.

The white beams lashed onto the Reckless Megazord. It's left arm fell off on to the ground. Sneazette screamed as she saw what happened.

"Rescue Pistols," said Jack, pressing the red button.

Two silver pistols appeared in both hands. Blue beams came out of the Rescue Megazord. The Reckless Megazord fell backwards and landed on the concrete. It picked up its left arm.

"I'll be back," she yelled.

The Reckless Megazord disappeared into the sky. Jack sighed as he looked at the cockpit and at the other teammates, "You better pray that the Turbo Megazord survives. It won't last much longer. Tara and Danny are inside."

Angela looked at Jack, "Say what?"

Meanwhile, Danny and Tara were in the main engine room, trying to lower the core. Claydol was on the intercom, giving them specific instructions. They had less then three minutes to shut down the core. After two seconds, the core was shut down.

"Now, we can disarm the battery and send this back to repair," said Tara.

"Sounds like a great plan," said Danny.

Suddenly, there were sounds of evil laughter. They turned around to see Ronnie and Cyber Mightarow.

"Mightarow?" asked Danny.

"CYBER Mightarow!" yelled the general rider himself.

The doors opened. The rangers turned to see Jack heading toward the group of rangers.

"Whoa, he's a machine!" said Jack.

Suddenly, he withdrew his sword. Danny looked at him as he gripped the Overtech Sword. Tara withdrew the Turbo Sword and followed suit. He chuckled as he was running. The others followed. Cyber Mightarow jumped toward Tara. Tara rolled over as the sword crashed on to the surface. Danny jumped to kick him, but he was thrown down hard on the surface. Tara kicked Cyber Mightarow in the chest. Ronnie, who was still alive, was running toward them. Jack turned around and pulled out his Blade Blaster. Ronnie quickly shot a beam at Jack and Danny. The two rangers fell on the surface.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Ronnie.

"Really, Ronnie?" asked Jack, removing his helmet.

"You don't remember me?" asked Danny.

"Shit! It's the original rangers!" yelled Ronnie.

"No duh," said Cyber Mightarow, enraged.

Danny laughed, "We came to help these guys out," said Danny, "Using your robot to steal the dignity of these rangers? That was wrong!"

"You underestimated me," said Tara, "You thought we were done for! Well, let me tell you something riders. Things are going to change! The tables have turned and you guys are going down, like you usually do. Guys, leave Cyber Mightarow to me."

Cyber Mightarow chuckled as his sword pointed directly at Tara, "Bring it, bitch."

The two male red rangers gasped as they stepped back from Tara. Tara stepped forward as she took out the ruby handle like key. She inserted it into the Turbo Morpher that appeared on her left wrist. Instantly, dark clouds formed around her as black armor appeared all over her uniform with ruby glitter. She also wore black fire boots and gloves. She had a black helmet with a green visor. Also, Tara received an assault rifle with a blade attached to it.

"Red Phatom Ranger," said Tara.

"A Battlizer!" said Danny and Jack together.

She put a cartridge into the rifle, "Fire Vulcan!"

Multiple flame bullets came out of the rifle. He yelled as he felt the flame scorch his mechanical fur and armor. He started dancing, trying to miss all of them. He then turned around to see the Phantom Sword appeared. It was purple with fire surrounding it.

"Phantom Blade!" yelled Tara. She raised it as she ran toward Cyber Mightarow, "Phantom Destruction!"

The blade came across Cyber Mightarow. He yelled in excruciating pain as Tara knelt down from behind. He knelt down as he looked at Ronnie, "We got to leave."

The two of them disappeared into the darkness. The three rangers looked at each other as they headed toward the Rescue Megazord. Everybody went back to the Meteor Falls base for a quick debriefing.

"That was a great job. We recovered the Turbo Megazord. However, it's going to take forever to repair. So, we will have to rely on the Rescue Megazord till further notice," said Pegasus.

The Turbo Rangers nodded. Danny and Jack looked at each other as they set the coordinates for Jubilife.

"Well, we better get going," said Danny, "It was great to work with all of you and I hope we work together again."

"You guys kept it up this far," said Jack, "I want you guys to soar even higher."

The Turbo Rangers shook hands with the two of them. Instantly, the two teens teleported out of the Meteor Falls command center. The Turbo Rangers have saved the planet from a downfall where they could've lost a Megazord to enemy territory. However, they still don't know about Spencer.

Reckless Sphere…

Spencer was locked up in chains. He turned to see Sneazette laugh at him.

"What's so funny?" asked Spencer.

"Oh nothing," said Sneazette, "The rangers have destroyed our plans again. However, when the boss arrives, I'm going to make sure that you are a guinea pig to his new plan."

Spencer looked at her. What was she talking about?

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Tara: I'm stuck… damn magnet.**_

_**Darren: I don't feel so well being magnetized.**_

_**Matt: Wait a minute, we're on the north side. She's on the south end.**_

_**Violet: However, this monster doesn't know what magnets do!**_

_**Angela: I need a hug!**_

_**(Angela falls backwards as she tries to hug Violet)**_

_**Violet: We need help!**_

**Chapter 33: Northbound or Southbound**

_**Tara: Apparently, this new monster does not know what magnets do… and it sucks. **_

A/N: Surprised to see them? I wanted to do that intentionally. Tara has a new Battlizer, which will be used sometimes and now we have two Megazords! So, the next quiz is for Chapter 10 storyline and monster for it.

Question: In Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive Chapter 7, what weapon was introduced to destroy Machine Beast Jiggly Jagar?

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	33. Northbound or Southbound

A/N: Here is Chapter 33! The winner of the quiz will be announced in Chapter 34. I hope you guys all had a great holiday!

* * *

**Date of Occurrence: **October 29-30, 2009

The moon was shining over the northwestern side of Hoenn. The beams aimed down at the beautiful Meteor Falls Command Center. The rocks were sparkling, giving off a bright reflection toward the night sky.

However, even with the systems beeping back and forth, it was a quiet night in the auto shop as Angela, the Pink Turbo Ranger worked on a couple of things. Exhausted, she pressed the print button on her computer. After all, they head over to Darren in the morning. She had five customers to pay the bill. But, it didn't matter. It was 1:30 am and she needed to teleport home. She punched out and pressed the shut down key on the computer. After the computer shut down, she left the shop and began to use her communicator. However, she heard the sound of footsteps. She quickly turned around. Nobody was there to see her. With nobody to see her, she pressed the button. Engulfing herself in pink light, she was teleported to her house. However, the footsteps that were there continued in the auto shop. It was a monster dressed up in a black cloak and his body was a Magnemite. He carried a magnetic staff.

"She can run, but she can't hide," he said.

"We can make Angela a magnet. Whoever she touches will be the opposite of what she would be!" said the monster.

"She can even kill her friends with that much velocity. How thoughtful," said Barabas, "We need to leave now."

The two of them were engulfed in blue light, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger." Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Phantom Ranger launches the Artillery Trailer)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(The Rescue Zords release themselves out of the Trailer, transforming into the Rescue Megazord)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits, Tara uses her Battlizer)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The Turbo Megazord, the Enforcer Megazord, The Artillery Trailer, and the Rescue Megazord look at the sky. "© 2009 Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_(Angela announces chapter)_

_**Chapter 33: Northbound or Southbound**_

The Next Day…

Angela's eyes woke up to the powerful sunbeams that filled her bedroom. She was lying steadily inside her bed. However, she looked down. She gasped as she felt her hands unable to lift. She looked at both hands and saw metallic pots and pans in her hands.

"I guess I was smashing pots and pans last night," she said. She tried to let go, but she was magnetized. Next, she rolled out of bed. She hit the wooden floor as the objects came off. But, everything metallic came toward her. She started running to the bathroom, with the metallic objects behind her and she started taking a shower.

'_What the hell is going on?' _she asked herself, _'Did I touch static last night?'_

She sighed as she then saw her father's shaver head up toward her. She screamed as she found it attached to her face.

"This is NOT my day!" she said, groaning in response. She threw one of her pink towels to her face as she turned on the shower. She sighed as she began to get ready for school.

Reckless Sphere…

The riders looked at each other as they saw the monster that Magbomb had invented. It was known as Father Magnet: the magnetic rider who can attract others and cancel out others. He looked at Barabas, bowing down to him.

"My name is Father Magnet, Reckless Riders," he said, "I have a snotty little plan for the pitiful Poke Rangers. One of them has already been infected with my magnet!"

Sneazette nodded, "And what about the rest?"

Spencer looked at her. He was still tied up in chains, "I doubt they will be able to get magnetized by that freak!"

Sneazette smacked him across the face and then turned toward Father Magnet, "Answer the question."

"I am doing that in just a moment," said Father Magnet.

Sneazette looked at him. She got up from her chair as she held the magnetic rider with her hands, "Father… let me tell you something. The boss is on his way to Earth. You have 24 hours to get rid of those rangers."

Father Magnet looked at her, "How long has this been happening?"

"Ever since 2008," said Magbomb, "King Speed is coming to kill us if we don't stop the rangers now. But, if they are still alive, the boss will probably run them over with his new techniques."

Sneazette looked at him, "We hope."

Later that day, she was in school. Angela decided to change her attire. She was now wearing a pink long sleeve shirt with a white short sleeve shirt on top. She wore blue jeans and white sneakers. She headed toward her locker. She was stuck to the metallic dial, as tried to turning it to the left. She tried removing her hand with her other hand, but both dials were stuck to her. She kept groaning as she tried to pull away, but she needed help. Someone lifted her hands. Angela fell backwards and landed in the doorway. Angela looked up to see it was Matt. He was also wearing something new. He wore a blue collared shirt with a white undershirt underneath. He also was wearing black jeans and white shoes.

"Are you okay?" asked Matt, pulling her up.

"Thanks," said Angela, "Something's wrong."

"Like what?" asked Matt, looking up and down with curiosity.

"I obtained pots and pans with some dinner stuff in my hand when I woke up. I tried removing them, but they were stuck. I gotten over that problem and now, I have this problem," said Angela, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, he turned around as he saw a knife come to her head.

"Look out!" yelled Matt.

With his hand, he knocked the metallic object on the floor. He turned to see a group of kids turn toward him. One of them looked at their belongings. He ran and grabbed his knife.

"Sorry, it just flew," said the kid.

"Seal it up," said Matt, "Something's wrong."

The bell rang. Everybody headed for class. He turned toward Angela as he took out his PokeNav. He then scanned her whole entire body.

"What's wrong Matt?" asked Angela, "Is it bad?"

"The good news is your not dying," said Matt.

"Really?" asked Angela.

"The bad news is… your body changed. You're a magnet!" whispered Matt.

"A magnet?" asked Angela, "Something's wrong."

Suddenly, there was a sudden laughter. The rangers turned around as they saw a monster walking toward him. He took out his magnetic pole.

"Father Magnet is my name! Attacking people is my game! When opposites attract, that is," said Father Magnet.

Matt and Angela took out their set of keys. The two keys struck out as Angela and Matt nodded to each other.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Angela and Matt.

The two keys were inserted. There was a blue and pink light that emanated from it. The Wave Crusher and the Wind Chaser came out of the Turbo Morpher. Their suits appeared as they went to battle Father Magnet. Father Magnet laughed as he ran into the hallway. Matt and Angela followed him into the gym. Meanwhile, Tara and Violet were playing volleyball in the gym when they heard the sudden screams. They walked to see Father Magnet running away from Matt and Angela. A green flash appeared next to them, "Darren!" said Tara.

"We need to morph now," said Darren.

"No duh," said Tara, "Shift into Turbo!"

The keys were inserted into the morpher. Red, Green, and Yellow lights came out of the Turbo Morphers. The Red Blaze, Green Demolisher, and Lightning Blitz Turbo Zords flew out of the morphers as their digital suits appeared. The Turbo Rangers ran toward where Matt and Angela were. They were fighting Father Magnet. He attacked Angela and smacked Matt in the face with his staff.

"Let's see… how do you guys like this? Usually, if you are on the same side, they cancel out and the opposites attract. We're changing it!" he said, laughing, "Angela is on the north side. Time for the south side!"

Suddenly, a red beam came out of his staff. The four Turbo Rangers yelled as they were connected together. Angela ran toward them. But, a red spark occurred. Angela flew and landed on the dirt.

"We need to retreat!" yelled Darren.

Tara nodded, "Agreed."

The five rangers began to glow in their own ranger color and they teleported to Meteor Falls while Father Magnet continued his rampage. He turned to see a group of teenagers.

"Zap Cannon!" he yelled.

A white ball of electricity appeared. The teenagers screamed for their lives as the ball of electricity exploded next to them, making them magnetic to each other. They screamed for help as they were stuck together.

Reckless Sphere…

Spencer watched as Father Magnet kept continuing to magnetize other people. Sneazette laughed as she, once again broke another wine glass on the floor. She turned to the other riders in a very happy tune, "At this rate, we might as well magnetize everybody. Then, we run them over, take their jewelry and blow the planet up!"

Spencer looked at her, "Do you think they are going to fail?"

"Yes!" said Sneazette. She stood up on the bar table, "It's important that they fail! My loyalty to my boss comes first! And since our plan to destroy this planet will commence when he gets here, you will get to see the whole damn thing and work as my slave!"

Spencer looked at Sneazette. He shook her head as he spat on the floor, "You will have to kill me first before you blow up the planet. I will die with my friends."

Sneazette walked up to him. She fell to her knees and growled underneath her breath. Spencer's eyes widened as he lifted his head backwards. She grabbed his head with her claw. He yelled as he felt the gentle pull. Brushing his brown hair, he looked up at her. She kissed him on the lips. Spencer tried to break free, but her fangs dug into his lips. He cringed in pain as he felt the powerful intensity of her lips. She broke free. Spencer had two holes in his lips with some blood coming out of it.

"Oh, trust me," said Sneazette, "I may not let you go… lover."

Spencer looked at her as he was sucking the bottom of his lips, using his saliva to tend his wounds. She walked back and forth as she headed toward the bar tending area. Magbomb looked at her, freaked out from what he saw. She leaned over the counter and Magbomb looked at her straight in the face. His eyes looked at Sneazette's. He put his hand on his chin and sighed.

"Flirting with a ranger?" whispered Magbomb.

"Yes. I want to use him," whispered Sneazette, "To destroy them. That's what I wanted to do. But, Barabas thought Father Magnet was a great choice. He is going to screw up."

Magbomb looked at her, "What makes you say that?"

"Simple. Cyber Mightarow's wonderful plan which lasted over two days caused me to think of a plan. But, it's too late to think of it because he is on his way!" said Sneazette.

"Say what?" asked Magbomb, shocked.

Sneazette nodded quickly, "You better start cleaning up the area. Did you give Father Magnet a mushroom?"

Magbomb nodded, "Yeah… it will give us some time to tidy this place up."

The two of them saw Spencer, who was on the ground tied up in chains. He looked up at the sky to see the marvelous stars aiming down at Earth. Instantly, he also saw a red dot.

'_What the hell?'_thought Spencer, _'That's one peculiar star.'_

Tara walked down the stairs with Violet around her back. They were attached. Darren and Matt were also attached. Angela stood far away from them as possible. Tara looked at her new attire being tugged by Violet. She was wearing a red sweater over a white t-shirt with the number 4 in red letters. She also wore blue jeans with white shoes and red accents on them. Violet was wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow vest and blue jeans. She also had black sneakers. Darren even wore a black leather jacket with a green collared shirt, and there was a black camera around his neck with blue jeans and white shoes.

"This is weird, if you guys are on the north end, you should cancel out," said Claydol.

"Well, Father Magnet altered it," said Tara, "We should be on Angela right now. But, they have Angela turned AGAINST US!"

She screamed the last sentence as the four of them were stuck together. Pegasus sighed as she turned toward Angela, "Angela, it seems since you are the only that is on the south side… you must beat Father Magnet yourself?"

Angela looked at the horse prince, "Me?! How? I don't even know where to start."

Claydol looked at her, "Simple. Think."

Angela looked at Claydol, "Wow… really?"

"No, seriously. Think!" said Claydol, "What would your cousin do?"

Angela closed her eyes. She began to look back at the previous battle. He said something about turning his staff. Angela opened her eyes, "Alright, I know what it is!"

The rangers turned to her, "Really?"

After that unison response, Angela nodded as she looked at the rider profile. A golden blimp appeared on the staff.

"I need to destroy the staff in order to free you guys," said Angela.

The rangers nodded as she took out her keys. She pressed the Turbo Key, sticking the key out when suddenly Claydol stopped her, "Wait! You need to track him first! Pegasus, head to the backpack!"

Pegasus laughed, "I knew you were going to say that."

He took out the pink backpack that was in the cabinet. Angela grabbed it from Pegasus. She strapped it on the back of her. She then walked out toward the zord bay. Well, she was literally thrown to the zord bay due to the magnetic power. She walked down the stairs into the pink Turbo Kart. She hopped in with her backpack behind her.

"Shift into Turbo," said Angela.

The key was inserted into the chamber. A pink glow came out of her morpher. She was engulfed into her uniform. She took out her Turbo Navigator and pressed a couple of buttons. She pressed the gas pedal as she drove toward Mauville City, where the monster was.

Meanwhile, Father Magnet was running around magnetizing Pokemon and people. The people and Pokemon were apart. The people were on the north side and the Pokemon were on the south side.

"Now, clash!"

His magnetic beam caused them to combine, but both sides fell backwards. He laughed as he looked at them. Angela was behind, watching the whole thing. She put the Turbo Navigator away and she climbed out of the Turbo Kart. She snuck out and went behind Father Magnet. Father Magnet laughed as he felt something touch his shoulder.

"Yes… AHH!" yelled Father Magnet.

"Wing Punch!" yelled Angela.

Her fist turned pink and she punched the monster. A blast of wind came from her punch, causing Father Magnet to land on the ground. His staff flew up in the air.

"No! My magnetic staff!" he yelled.

Angela took out her Chaser Bow, "Chaser Bow, fire!"

A pink beam destroyed the magnetic staff. Everybody was free from the powerful magnetic pull. Father Magnet yelled as he ran toward her. She jumped up and flew across the sky. She stretched her bow as she went up to attack. Both sides began to glow pink.

"What the heck?" asked Father Magnet.

"Wing Attack!" yelled Angela.

She slashed Father Magnet on one side and then slashed him again with the other side. She landed on the ground with Father Magnet lying on the dirt. The people started running away with their fellow Pokemon.

"You can't do this to me! Guzzlers!" yelled Father Magnet.

A group of pink, green, and blue soldiers flew out from the bushes of Route 117 on to the pavement. They started running toward Angela. Angela took out her Turbo Sword and started running toward the group. She slaughtered a couple of people with her silver sword. She jumped up and finished more of them. Some took out machine guns and started shooting. She rolled on the pavement and grabbed her bow.

"Chaser Bow," said Angela.

Pink beams shot the rest of the Guzzlers. Father Magnet stood in shock as she stood in front of him. Suddenly, four beams materialized to the ground. The beams materialized into the other rangers.

"Hey," said Tara, "Thank you!"

Angela smiled, "Well, let's finish him."

The rangers then stood in formation, "Turbine Laser, we choose you!"

The Turbine Laser floated in the sky and transformed into cannon mode. The Turbo Rangers held the laser on either side with Tara in the back. She pressed a yellow button.

"Fire!" yelled the rangers.

A crimson beam slaughtered Father Magnet. He yelled as he exploded into a million pieces. However, a red figure came out of it and he grew huge.

"Thank you, mushroom," said the magnetic robotic rider. The rangers turned to each other and Angela stood in front of them, "Rescue Zords, Turbo Up!"

(Music for this scene: youtube . com/watch?v=3KtUMiP-gD8)

The five rescue zords came out of the Arma-Trailer, which was already above ground. The Rescue Zords drove to Mauville City. The rangers ran from the electrical waves that were coming out of Father Magnet's eyes. He then turned to see the five Rescue Zords come toward them.

The rangers nodded as they jumped up to the rescue zords.

"Your Rescue Zords are no match for me!" yelled Father Magnet. He raised his powerful magnetic staff.

"Really?" asked Angela, "I think it's time to combine!"

Tara looked at the EMT Rescue Zord and then nodded as she pressed the fusion button, "Alright! Let's combine!"

"VICTORY FUSION!"

The five rescue zords changed form to Pokemon and then they transformed to different parts. The Rescue Zords then combined to the Rescue Megazord. The five rangers sat in the cockpit.

"Systems set!" yelled the rangers, "Rescue Megazord, online!"

Father Magnet yelled as he withdrew his magnetic staff. He launched blue waves at it. The rangers yelled as they felt the Rescue Megazord being lifted into the air. The Rescue Megazord fell on a white picket fence. The Rescue Megazord lifted itself up, leaving an imprint of the Megazord on the ground.

"Rescue Pistols!" yelled Angela.

The Rescue Pistols came out of either side of the Snow Rescue and the pistols were held toward them. The two pistol beams started impaling the monster. Barabas was down below watching them.

"Don't fail me!" yelled Barabas.

Father Magnet nodded, "Try this! Zap Cannon!"

A ball of white electricity came out of his body. He used his staff and smacked it toward the Rescue Megazord. The rangers took the attack as it stammered a little bit.

"Paralyzed from the bottom down," said Angela, "That's it! Activate Rest!"

Suddenly, she pressed a red button. The systems went down and the Rescue Megazord went to sleep mode. Father Magnet smacked the Rescue Megazord a couple of times.

"What did you do that for?" asked Tara.

Angela looked at her, "I know what I am doing."

Matt looked at her, "Why did you press the Rest button?"

Angela sighed, "If rest can cause Pokemon to sleep and relieve them of a status problem, this Megazord can as well. And we are free from paralysis! Starting up systems!"

The Rescue Megazord activated and it punched Father Magnet in the face.

"Thank you," said Tara, "Now… Artillery Bazooka!"

The arms of the Megazord stretched forward as the two Artillery Bazookas appeared on either side of the Rescue Megazord. The two bazookas charged up to full power. Barabas was watching this from the ground, "DO SOMETHING!"

Father Magnet yelled as he took his staff out, ready to charge the energy.

"Final Punisher!" yelled Angela.

The two beams of powerful energy lashed out directly toward Father Magnet. He held the magnetic staff forward. Blue electrical sparks came from the ends of the magnet as he tried to absorb some of the energy.

"He's absorbing!" said Violet on her console, "Increasing to maximum power!"

The energy beam levels increased and the magnetic staff was destroyed. It fell on the ground and broke into mini-sections. The high-energy beams then impaled two big holes in Father Magnet. There were gears coming from the inside of his body. He yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. A major explosion occurred in front of them. Barabas looked at them in shock. He fell to his knees.

"This is not good at all," he said, "Got to head back."

The rangers turned toward Angela. Angela looked at them, "What?"

"You just saved us from being electrocuted by that freak!" said Tara.

"Well, Matt should've thought of it!" said Angela, "I mean like computers need to have a rest if they are frozen, so do Megazords."

Meteor Falls…

The Rescue Megazord headed back underground and the rangers walked into the Command Center. They saw Pegasus looking at the High-Definition TV Screen. He was watching the red dot enlarging toward Earth.

"What's going on?" asked Tara, waving her hand, "Pegasus?"

Pegasus looked at Tara and then ran outside. The other Turbo Rangers rushed toward him. He saw the beautiful lands of Route 114 and 115. He sighed as he sat on one of the rocks. Tara looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

"Enjoy winning while you can," said Pegasus.

"Why are you saying that?" asked Tara, "That's a bit insulting to us."

Pegasus looked at her, "You don't understand. We all were fighting great and we won a lot of battles… but now, it's going to be a bit difficult."

"How difficult?" asked Darren, looking at him.

"The boss is on his way," said Pegasus, "He ordered my planet to be destroyed. He is the **head honcho **of the Reckless Riders. I think he's coming to finish the job since his generals were failing."

The rangers looked at each other. Tara turned around and looked at the sky with the other four rangers. Who was the head honcho? How evil could he be? Well, everything will happen next time. Chapter 33 ends here and it will continue in Chapter 34.

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Sneazette: BOSS!**_

_**Cyber Mightarow: Boss?**_

_**Magbomb: Boss?**_

_**Ronnie: Boss!?**_

_**Barabas: The boss!?**_

_**Spencer: Boss!? What are you talking about?**_

_**???: Let's see if my Dark Magic works on you!**_

_**Violet: Spencer, please it's me!**_

_**Spencer: Die, Yellow Ranger!**_

_**Darren: Look out!**_

**Chapter 34: King Speed's Reckless Plan**

_**???: Since you riders can't seem to do anything right, it's time I do it. You just sit there and watch!**_

A/N: A normal chapter that leads into another mini-arc. Thanks for your reviews and support! Now, stay tuned for another chapter.


	34. King Speed's Reckless Plan

A/N: Hey, it's me again with another chapter of Poke Rangers Turbo. Just want to tell you that chapter is kind of a two-parter, but it isn't. However, for all of you guys who wanted to know what happened to Spencer, this chapter and Chapter 35 will explain everything. Oh, and if I take longer than I expected, I just got Platinum and my Gastly is tough to train. I can't even use Sucker Punch! Grr... well, here's the next chappie.

**Date of Occurrence: **October 30-31, 2009

* * *

_Continued from Chapter 33…_

The riders were extremely scared.

They saw the powerful red dot head straight toward the Reckless Sphere. Spencer watched as the red dot materialized into something powerful. It materialized into the bar. It was a golden motorcycle with red stripes on either side. He also had a chair on the bike instead of a regular seat. He turned toward the riders. He began laughing as he removed his cloak that was on him. He was a golden human with a Native American biker vest and wears black jeans and white shoes. He had blonde hair with ruby eyes.

"So," said King Speed, "This is what you have been doing?"

"King Speed," said Magbomb, "Sorry!"

King Speed shot a red beam at Magbomb's wine cabinet. All the wine exploded on to the floor. He turned toward the riders.

"You won't be drinking until you DESTROY the rangers," said King Speed.

The riders were shocked. No more drinking until they are destroyed? Spencer was impressed, yet horrified of him. King Speed looked around to see Spencer tied up.

"So, who's he?" asked King Speed.

"He's the Gold Turbo Ranger," said Sneazette, "Protecting law and order."

"Well," said King Speed, laughing, "Maybe… it's time we use him… to destroy the others while Magbomb assists me in working on robots. It's time for my Reckless Plan to work. You guys just don't know how to work it. Do you?"

The Reckless Riders looked at each other and then at King Speed. He was right. They were not doing their job, like usual. King Speed grabbed Spencer by the collar and he walked with him to a different place.

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger." Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Phantom Ranger launches the Artillery Trailer)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(The Rescue Zords release themselves out of the Trailer, transforming into the Rescue Megazord)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers. King Speed landed with them, withdrawing his sword)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits, Tara uses her Battlizer)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The Turbo Megazord, the Enforcer Megazord, The Artillery Trailer, and the Rescue Megazord look at the sky. "© 2009 Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_(Spencer announces chapter)_

_**Chapter 34: King Speed's Reckless Plan**_

_Some Help from:_

_Carranger #35: The Traitorous Traffic Light Guy  
Carranger #36: The Dubious Exhaust Gas Cleaning Operation_

* * *

The Reckless Riders were watching in awe as King Speed grabbed him by the neck. He noticed something about him. The riders were right. Pegasus did come to Earth and he was granted the power. He threw Spencer on the ground.

"Spencer Skycloud," said King Speed, "Correct?'

Spencer nodded. He was shaking as he walked toward him, "Yeah."

King Speed chuckled, "I see that you have the power of Carmagic inside you. It's rich in power. You don't use it a lot of it, do you?"

Spencer shook his head. He had sweat coming down from his forehead, "No… I am a police officer. I sometimes can't make it to help the others."

"I see," said King Speed, "Well, I think it's time for me to suck it away."

Spencer looked at him. He backed up a little bit, "You wouldn't dare!"

Suddenly, King Speed jumped on top of him with a knife. He made a line of blood coming across his chest. He put his hand on his body. Spencer yelled as he began to glow gold. Waves of gold energy came toward King Speed. He then put his left hand on Spencer. Ruby waves came toward his head. Spencer's eyes began to glow red as the wound was sealed. Spencer broke out of the chains and he looked at himself. He yelled. Flashes of light appeared as the riders screamed.

"Spencer! Prepare to attack!" he yelled.

Spencer nodded, "Yes, Boss."

Meanwhile, at Meteor Falls, the rangers were waiting for Pegasus's response. He hasn't spoken for an hour. Tara turned around and looked at Claydol. He didn't know what to do. Taking drastic action, she turned to Pegasus.

"Alright, please tell us!" said Tara.

"I don't want to say anything. May harm your confidence as rangers and as a person," said Pegasus.

Matt looked at Pegasus, "We have known each other for too long. You know if you don't say anything, we can't help you."

Darren turned to Pegasus, "It's true. I mean you helped us with the Turbine Laser. We helped you reunite with the Phantom Ranger."

"Correction: He came down on his own will," said Violet.

"Right," said Darren, "So… how bad is it?"

Pegasus looked at him. He sighed, "Bad."

He stood up and walked to the screen, "There was something to Earth. And this new entity is revealed to be the true villain that we have been trying to get rid of. Those riders were his minions."

"Who is he?" asked Tara.

"I don't know. But, he was the one that hired the Reckless Riders to destroy the planet," said Pegasus, "He came here to rid of you guys, I believe."

"Why?" asked Angela, "Because we knocked down more than half of his army?"

"Yep," said Pegasus, "He wants to rule the universe; a universe full of hate, destruction, and anarchy."

Tara looked at him, "How evil?"

"Evil," said Pegasus. He turned toward the TV screen. The rangers looked at who King Speed actually was. The rangers watched as he pointed toward Pegasus. The other riders decided to follow his plan. The rangers were shocked as he used major robots to destroy major skyscrapers, and kill others. Then, after twenty minutes, there were tanks and major things that destroyed the planet. They then saw Pegasus rushing with the Turbo Technology. As he headed out, the planet exploded into a million pieces. Angela began to sniffle a little bit.

"It must be tough. Seeing that you were the last of your species to escape," said Angela.

"I know," said Pegasus, "I've gotten over it, though. Well, I thought I did."

Tara sighed as she put her hand on Pegasus, "It's going to take some time."

Pegasus looked up at Tara. Tara gave him a hug. Pegasus sighed as he wrapped his arms around Tara, giving her a pat on the back. The rangers smiled as they looked at Pegasus's happy smile. The rangers looked at each other as they turned toward the screen. The mood changed.

"Poké Rangers!" yelled King Speed, over the transmission.

Claydol turned around, surprised while the other Turbo Rangers looked at the screen. The monster looked at them as he saw them glowing very brightly.

"Ooh, so it's true. You have Car Magic in your hearts after all," said King Speed, "How pathetic. By the way, my name is King Speed of the Reckless Riders."

"So, if it isn't the jerk that sent his stupid minions to destroy us," said Tara, "What do you want?"

"Ooh… vicious, aren't we?" asked King Speed.

Tara clenched her fist and Darren held her back before she started rampaging. Matt looked at King Speed and turned around, "What is it?"

"Well, we have to talk about you surrendering," said King Speed.

"Um, first… we fell for it already," said Violet, "Ask your henchmen."

King Speed laughed and turned toward the rangers, "Wow. I even have Spencer."

Violet looked up in response, "Spencer?"

King Speed looked at her. She never expected to jump at the chance, "Yes, your brother, I presume?"

Violet stepped in front of the others, "Speed, you lay a finger on Spencer, I swear, I'm coming up there to rip you a new one!"

King Speed laughed and turned toward Violet, "Then, come. My dear…"

He then diminished on the view screen, leaving a black screen. Instantly, Violet walked over toward the backpack area. Darren was walking toward Violet as Violet grabbed the yellow backpack. She set her Auto Blaster to full power.

"Violet, don't do this!" said Darren, "It was just a threat."

"What do you mean?" asked Violet, walking toward the zord bay. Darren walked behind her.

"Look, doing this will put yourself in danger!" yelled Darren.

"In doing so, I need to get Spencer back!" said Violet, heading toward the Lightning Blitz Turbo Zord. She got into her Yellow Turbo Kart and drove toward the cockpit with Darren behind her.

"I think you are going insane," said Darren, "Suppose they don't have him."

As the Turbo Kart was rising toward the top of the cockpit, Violet turned toward him.

"Why are you here?" asked Violet. Her face was pissed. She didn't want Darren coming along because this is what he would probably do. Darren rolled his eyes as he went to talk to her.

"To stop you from making a mistake that could hurt you, me, your friends and your brother," said Darren.

"I'm not here to make a mistake. I'm here to stop him," said Violet.

Darren looked at her as she set the coordinates toward the area, "Violet, this is wrong!"

"Well," said Violet, "Then, what would you do if your brother or sister were captured by the riders? Let them sit there till they die? I don't think so."

Violet turned toward the cockpit as she set the car in drive. She pressed the gas pedal a little bit, driving slowly out of the Turbo Garage. The rangers watched on the view screen as the Lightning Blitz Turbo Zord raced out of the Meteor Falls zord bay.

"We got to go after her!" said Matt.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. The rangers turned around to the television screen. There was a Charizard robot, walking toward the city with the Swampert robot, and the Meganium robot. Using types of beams, they destroyed parts of the buildings.

"This is like when Speed attacked Pegasus!" yelled Pegasus in shock, "But, lucky for us… we can fight back on this planet!"

"Wait a minute," said Matt, "There's three of us. Darren and Violet are on their way to their headquarters."

Angela looked up, "That means…"

"It's a trap," said Tara, "King Speed is going to do something to the others."

Matt turned to Tara, "Well, we can't just sit here. We might as well use the zords to defeat these guys. Or at least stall them."

Tara nodded, "Let's go! Shift into Turbo!"

The three rangers turned their keys. Red, blue, and pink light came out of their morphers. The rangers then went into the Red Blaze, the Wave Crusher, and the Wind Chaser Turbo Zords. The three rangers drove toward Rustboro City where the three zords are rampaging.

"Rangers!" yelled Sneazette, using the Meganium Robot, "You finished!"

"Where did you get that technology?" asked Tara.

"We researched your Turbo Technology. Thanks to your Turbo Megazord, bitches!" yelled Ronnie in the Blastoise zord, "And now that King Speed is here, you three are screwed!"

Tara smacked her hand on to the steering wheel, "Turbo Zords, maximize!"

The three Turbo Zords instantly transformed into the Blaziken, Gyarados and Pidgeotto zords. Meganium went to jump at Pidgeotto. Angela flew the Pink Turbo Zord across the sky. She turned it around. It began to fly directly toward Meganium.

"Let's see if you like this!" said Angela, pressing a red button.

A pink glow came from the left wing as it headed toward Meganium. The pink wing slashed into the robot. Sneazette screamed as she felt the power, "Not done yet!"

She released two vines and it trapped Angela's Turbo Zord. The Pidgeotto Zord was thrown toward one of the skyscrapers. Angela yelled as her cockpit started exploding around her. Tara rushed toward the battle scene. She kicked the Meganium zord. Sneazette yelled as the vines retracted. The Pidgeotto began to fly around the area.

"Thank you!" said Angela.

"Anytime!" said Tara.

Matt started floating around with his new zord as he went toward Ronnie. Ronnie laughed as he pressed a red button. It flew to the sky so high that it was impossible to see. He came down with his powerful robot.

"FLY!" yelled Ronnie.

"Time to smack him to the ground!" yelled Matt, turning to the right.

Charizard flew down and Gyarados smacked him with his tail. Charizard started flying toward a building. He crushed the building into pieces. The robot released streams of flame. Matt pressed a red button. Blasts of water came out of his body. Charizard stammered back.

"No!" yelled Ronnie.

His whole entire cockpit started electrocuting as he fell on the ground. However, the Swampert slammed on top of the Blaziken Turbo Zord and shot mud at the Gyarados.

"The rangers are finished now," said Barabas, controlling it, "Let's do our combination!"

The rangers looked in shock as the three robots began to charge power. The Pokemon's eyes began to glow. Three beams of energy appeared from the center ball forming in the middle.

"Triple Finish!"

A white beam came out of the center energy ball. Tara yelled as she felt the attack. Explosions appeared around her as she transformed back into the Turbo Zord. She smacked into the steering wheel. Her helmet flew off. A line of blood came down from the top of her head as she lay unconscious.

"Tara!" yelled Matt.

Suddenly, the triple beam went to destroy the two Turbo Zords. Quickly, Angela and Matt flew from the sky.

"Angela, Hyper Beams!" yelled Matt.

"Okay!" said Angela.

Two amber energy beams shot the three robots. However, it wasn't enough. The Charizard unleashed his tail at the Pidgeotto. Angela yelled as it smacked into Matt and then the two zords crashed down onto the ground. The two rangers smacked into their steering wheels with their helmets flying off from their heads, leaving them in a pile up. The Reckless Riders laughed as they continued their assault.

"Rangers, come in!" yelled Pegasus.

There was nothing coming from each of the rangers. They were knocked out unconscious.

"Come in!" said Claydol, "Oh no… please tell me they aren't dead."

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

Reckless Sphere…

Violet and Darren snuck into the shuttle bay. They left the Lightning Blitz Turbo Zord on stand by as they walked into the area.

"This area is huge!" whispered Darren, "How are we going to find them?"

Violet turned around, "I don't know."

Darren rolled his eyes as the two rangers continued walking toward the corridor. They hid behind the walls as Guzzlers were walking toward the area. It was quite weird that the Turbo Rangers were invited in the area as they were heading to the bar area. They kept walking as they turned to see a group of them appear from all over the place. Violet and Darren raised their hands to the sky. The doors opened as King Speed arrived.

"So, if it isn't Violet Skycloud. The Yellow Turbo Ranger!" said King Speed, "And her friend, Darren Hitchcock, the Green Turbo Ranger."

The rangers looked at the powerful monster as he waved his hand to come over here. The rangers walked toward the bridge, where it was more of a lounge.

"Looks like a bar," said Violet.

"It is," said Darren, sarcastically.

The rangers looked at King Speed and then turned to see the Turbo Zords crushed on top of each other. Violet and Darren turned around as they saw what was going on.

"YOU!" screamed Violet.

"It was a trap," said Darren.

King Speed nodded, "Yup. Since my new Pokemon robots are powerful, they will be able to destroy your pathetic region and then the world!"

The two Turbo Rangers looked at each other and then turned toward King Speed.

"I apologize," said Violet.

"You are not the only one who's sorry," said Darren.

King Speed laughed and turned toward Magbomb. Magbomb was coming out of the bartender area, "The ring is ready!"

The rangers followed Magbomb and King Speed down a huge flight of stairs that were ruby with a purple handrail that somehow was twisted. The two rangers looked at each other as they headed into a red curtain. Groups of Guzzlers started jumping for joy as they see a Pokemon ring.

"This is a Pokemon battle ring!" said Violet.

"I know," said King Speed, "However, since you are Poke Rangers, don't you guys battle like Pokemon do?"

"What are you saying?" asked Darren.

"Gold Ranger!" yelled King Speed, snapping his fingers.

There were two spotlights that covered the whole entire stadium. Spencer walked toward them in uniform. The rangers turned at Spencer. He was looking at them, breathing under his breath, "Nice to see you."

"Spencer!" yelled Darren.

"Spencer!" said Violet, dropping to her knees, "No."

"Yep. He's under my control," said King Speed.

Darren looked at Violet as he turned toward Spencer. His eyes were glowing red as the rangers turned to each other.

"What do we do?" asked Darren.

"Simple. If you can defeat Spencer, you are free to go. However, if he beats you, you have to remain here and be my slaves to the Reckless Riders," said King Speed.

The two rangers looked at each other and then at Spencer. He punched a rock and it crushed in one second. The jaws dropped from the two rangers as they saw the ferocity of his fists.

"Darren," said King Speed.

Darren looked up at him. King Speed pointed at him, "You're first!"

Meteor Falls…

Claydol and Pegasus were healing the three rangers and zords. Angela was up, still a little bit woozy as she was fixing her new arm cast.

"In about ten minutes, you should be able to remove it," said Claydol, "I used a Pokemon recover shot."

"Thanks," said Angela, looking at the console, "You're getting a transmission."

Claydol looked at Pegasus. He pressed a button and there was a Pokemon battle field. Angela looked at it as she saw Darren without his helmet, however morphed and across was Spencer. With red demonic eyes staring at him, he went to attack. King Speed stood there laughing above them.

"A match," said Angela, "To the death."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Angela: What the hell do we do now?**_

_**Darren: Spencer… STOP!**_

_**Spencer: Go to hell, Green**_

_**King Speed: Marvelous**_

_**Sneazette: We totaled Rustboro City and we are heading toward Lilycove City.**_

_**Matt: They totaled Rustboro?! We can't let them destroy Lilycove!**_

_**Tara: We need them! Where's Angela?**_

_**Angela: Violet?!**_

_**King Speed: Ah, another fighter!**_

_**Angela: This is wrong! **_

_**Violet: Have a plan?**_

_**Darren: (bleeding) Spencer, it's me! STOP! **_

**Chapter 35: King Speed's Super Highway Project**

_**King Speed: While they battle, Hoenn shall fall!**_

* * *

A/N: I'm sure you are surprised at what has happened with Darren and the rest of the gang. So, that means another chapter for you! The quiz question was from Chapter 32 for Episode 10 of In Space: In Poke Rangers Ovetech Overdrive, what weapon killed Jiggly Jagar? You can still win and the author/reviewer will win the story for Episode 10. Now, the next quiz will be for Chapters 11, 12, and 13. There will be three winners. SO, QUIZ TIME: How many episodes were in Power Rangers in Space? Hmm… Okay, I will leave for now. See ya later! This also marks that the Power Rangers series has ended with a total of 700 episodes! That's a lot! ;) Well, catch you later.


	35. King Speed's Super Highway Project

A/N: So, on with Chapter 35… and another promo thanks to me!

* * *

This **Promo** has been rated T for:

Violence, Humor, Science Fiction, and DRAMA!!!!!

Lines of green light appear.

**???: **You know those green lines? Yeah, those lines connect to computers. These computers are connected to a network. We are known as PNET, an internet service designed to help other regions with Internet access. There are many divisions that connected to the super computer here in Hoenn. However, in the year 2010, it was attacked.

A blue cylindrical tube starts glowing.

**???: **I want to destroy this planet and make it into a place where we viruses can control humans! Better yet… I want the whole universe!

Scene switches to five trainers being sucked into a computer.

**???: **However, things get very weird. Five of us were getting ready to explore Hoenn's beautiful region. But, we were sent to Mossdeep Space Center. We were given the Astro Morphers, that give us the power to transform into digital suits to combat this virus. It was time to stop them.

Scenes of the rangers battling other creatures, a huge Pokemon ship orbits Earth.

**???: **In 15 episodes, prepare to install. We will be going… in space!

**Poke Rangers in Space coming in 2010 to FanFiction . Net!**

[Continued from Episode 34. Poke Rangers Hoenn/Mighty Morphin' Episode 215]

_**Last time on Poke Rangers Turbo…**_

_**Because the riders failed miserably to destroy the rangers, the head honcho known as King Speed arrives to finish the job. He smashed most of the Turbo Zords. Violet and Darren head up to the Reckless Sphere, where they have to fight Spencer. However, even with this problem, how are the Poke Rangers going to stop him? **_

* * *

When King Speed told them that Darren was going to fight Spencer, he was white as snow. So, Darren slowly turned to Violet. Violet was shaking like a leaf as she turned to Spencer and then back at him. Darren is going to fight Spencer? She knew they never fought, but Spencer could beat him up! He had years of police academy training on how to self defend himself. She looked at King Speed.

"You can't be serious," said Violet, "Let me!"

She fell on her knees asking for her to fight. But, King Speed kicked her in the face. She landed on the concrete with Darren holding her. King Speed shook his head and pointed his finger at her.

"Nope, I'm not going to let you," said King Speed, "I am going to let you watch your brother kill your comrade. I think brothers and sisters should work together."

Violet looked at him in shock as Darren removed his helmet. He stood there as he waited for Spencer on the other side of the battlefield. The lights on either side came on with Guzzlers screaming and cheering for Spencer. It was like the Ultimate Fighter Championship in Darren's eyes. However, it was the matter of life and death. Spencer started snarling as he began to pose. He then went to charge after him. Darren then went to charge after him as well.

Meanwhile, watching this from Meteor Falls, Angela was washing her face. Her uniform was still on as she was seeing this.

"This is bad… for everybody!" said Angela.

Pegasus turned to Claydol and he gave the same look back. Darren was going to need all the luck he can get. Spencer was somebody not to underestimate.

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(Tara transforms into her Battlizer mode)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms; The Rescue Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The three Megazords stand together. "© 2009- Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_(Violet and Darren announce chapter)_

_**Chapter 35: King Speed's Super Highway Project**_

_Some Help from:_

_Carranger #35: The Traitorous Traffic Light Guy  
Carranger #37: __The Dreadful Universal Highway Project_

* * *

Darren threw a right jab toward Spencer. Spencer grabbed his fist and kicked him in the chest. Darren yelled as he fell down and landed on the dirt. Violet watched as Darren tried to block Spencer's move. Spencer jumped up and he planted a kick at Darren. Darren rolled across the dirt as a boulder was smashed by his powerful foot. Darren got up and jumped up in the air to form a sidekick. Spencer blocked it with both arms and he grabbed his right foot. He threw him to another boulder on the field. Darren yelled as he smacked his back to the boulder. Violet went to go out there, but the Guzzlers held her tightly. She tried to stammer, but King Speed grabbed her by the hair.

"Sorry," said King Speed, "You're watching this."

Violet turned around, sniffling as she saw what was going on. Darren and Spencer were having a fist fight. Spencer has more fighting experience than Darren. How is Darren going to stop him? Darren was on the ground breathing very heavily. He probably has tons of bruises right now. Spencer shook his head. He stepped on top of his chest. Darren yelled as he felt the pain coming from his body.

"Get up," he demanded.

Darren turned his head toward the side. He looked at Violet. He closed his eyes slowly and then opened them, "Violet…"

"Darren!" yelled Violet. Tears started to form from her eyes. Darren looked up to see Spencer remove the K-9 Enforcer from his holster. He changed it into sword mode and pointed at his neck, "Get up or I will slaughter you."

At Meteor Falls, Angela watched as Spencer was about to give the final blow on the screen.

"DARREN!" yelled Angela.

"Darren," said Claydol, "Please do not die!"

"No!" said Pegasus, looking at his tire. The green circle began glowing repeatedly as he saw what was happening.

"I can't watch," said Angela, looking at the two unconscious rangers. Matt and Tara were still unconscious from the previous battle. She continued to watch on the screen.

Darren grabbed his blade instantly with his left hand. Darren was sweating as he looked up at his face, "The hell I will…"

He took out his Auto Blaster from his holster and pulled the trigger. A green beam shot Spencer's uniform. Darren quickly got up as he pulled the lever back on the Auto Blaster. King Speed chuckled as he watched the whole battle. Spencer yelled as he withdrew his sword.

"Auto Punisher!" yelled Darren.

A golden beam came out from Darren's blaster. Spencer yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. He put the Auto Blaster in his holster as he jumped across toward Spencer. Spencer looked up as Darren leapt toward Spencer. Spencer was lifted by Darren and thrown on the ground. Darren headed toward him as his fist started glowing green.

"Dig-In Drive!" yelled Darren.

He threw him across the field. A green wave of energy crashed into the rocks. Darren then jumped up toward Spencer. He flipped multiple times toward Spencer with his hand coming down. Spencer yelled as he felt the powerful attack come through him like a sword slicing a limb off somebody. Spencer leaned down and fell to the ground.

"SPENCER!" yelled Violet.

Meanwhile, King Speed turned away for a second. He turned to the red intercom that was in the hall, "Sneazette, you back?"

"Yes," said Sneazette, "We totaled the Turbo Zords, sir."

"Well," said King Speed, "Execute Phase 2. Begin Operation: Wipeout!"

"Aye," said Sneazette, turning off the intercom. King Speed started grinning as he turned toward Violet. Violet looked at him and then turned toward the battle. Spencer was down on the ground with Darren pummeling him repeatedly. Spencer had a bloody nose that kept bleeding forever. Darren kept punching him, "Wake up! I am not your enemy!"

Violet rushed into the battle field, "Darren!"

Darren looked at Violet. Violet was rushing across, glowing yellow into her battle suit, "That's enough!"

Darren looked at her as she went down toward Spencer. Spencer was slumped over Violet's body.

"Spencer!" yelled Violet.

Her tears were dripping down her eyes on to the shoulder of Spencer's uniform. Spencer's eyes opened up as he turned to see Violet hugging him.

"Get off me," he said underneath his breath.

She turned to see Spencer's eyes. She slapped him across the face and smacked her hand on her face. He yelled as she saw a dark demon come out of his body. A yellow glow came from her body toward Spencer. The demon materialized next to them. Violet turned around as it started screaming. Blood spat from his body with claws that were sharp like metal. His teeth were sharp and his eyes were red. It had white horns on his head and it had the nastiest roar. He went toward the three rangers.

"Not good," said Violet, scared out of her mind.

Meanwhile, at Meteor Falls…

The alarm was going off constantly. Angela was rushing toward the TV Screen. She saw the robots once again, destroying the whole entire area of Lilycove City.

"Okay," said Angela, "Now, I'm mad. When they get up, tell them to teleport to Lilycove."

"Right," said Claydol.

Angela pressed a white button, "Arma-Trailer!"

The Arma-Trailer came out toward Lilycove City. It stopped at the Lilycove entranceway and the Rescue Zords dispatched. Angela pressed a red button.

"VICTORY FUSION!"

Instantly, the Fire Rescue zord stretched out with the back half flipping 180 degrees toward the front half, forming the chest. Snow Rescue split into the usual legs. Chopper Rescue turned into the left arm, while Lightning Rescue turned into the right arm. EMT then flipped in half, making the stomach and part of the legs. The five zords combined into one. The head of the Megazord appeared which was gold with the letters RV on top. Angela sat where Tara would usually sit as the Rescue Megazord started walking toward them. Sneazette laughed as she used the Meganium robot on the Rescue Megazord.

"You are going to pay dearly, bitch!" she screamed.

She released her vine whips at the Rescue Megazord. The Rescue Megazord's head started to glow. It released a red beam of energy at the robot. Sneazette screamed as she saw what was she was doing.

"You are going to take this!" yelled Angela, "Scyther Cutter!"

The left arm of the Rescue Megazord slaughtered the Meganium robot. Sneazette yelled as it backed down from the group.

"Artillery Bazooka!" yelled Angela, pressing a red button. The two bazookas came out of the Arma-Trailer and it appeared with the Rescue Megazord. It started shooting beams at all three robots. They all dodged them in one shot.

"What?" asked Angela.

Suddenly, the Charizard robot flew down toward the Rescue Megazord and grabbed it on either side. Angela yelled as she screamed as the Megazord was lifted. Inside, Barabas was laughing as he was controlling the robot. However, he heard the sound of squeaking. Barabas turned around as he saw the left wing of the Charizard going back and forth.

"Wait a minute," said Barabas, "I thought this robot was intact."

Angela was watching as she saw the wing go back and forth. She went toward her system as she pressed a couple of buttons, "Let's see how he likes this!"

Suddenly, the left leg punched the Charizard in the stomach. The Rescue Megazord and the robot were flying toward Lilycove City. Barabas screamed as he saw the visual screen. The robot was spinning toward the forest next to the Department Store.

"I got to blow it up before it hits the Department Store," said Angela, "Final Punisher!"

In the air, the two bazookas were charged up and it blasted two high-energy beams at the Charizard robot. Quickly, Barabas pressed the eject button on the left. The doors flew open and the alarm rang. The seat then pushed out of the cockpit. He escaped the robot as the beams pierced two holes in it. A major explosion occurred. Sneazette looked at the fiery robot fall down to the ocean.

"BARABAS!" yelled Sneazette, calling to the robot which blew up right in front of her. However, she heard a muffled voice coming from the console.

"I'm… still… here," he said over the intercom, "Look out!"

Sneazette looked up as she saw the Rescue Megazord crush the Meganium robot. Sneazette screamed as she smacked into the consoles. The consoles then lit up a blue spark on Sneazette's body, causing her to get electrocuted. This left the Swampert robot. Ronnie laughed as he disappeared with the robot. Sneazette and Barabas were injured and were making it into their cars. Angela smiled as she clapped her hands, "Alright, finished."

The Rescue Megazord stood down and looked at the flames in front of her. Angela smiled as she sat in Tara's chair with her feet on the counter. However, she turned to see the doors slide open. Angela turned around to see Matt and Tara, without their helmets, yet in uniform.

"About time you showed up," said Angela.

"Well, we have to make amends," said Matt, "We need to go to the sphere."

Tara nodded, "So…"

Angela looked up as Tara looked at her in the face, "OUT OF MY CHAIR!"

Angela quickly moved to where Darren would sit and the Rescue Megazord started to heading toward the Reckless Sphere.

Inside, Violet and Darren were running away from the violent monster that came out of Spencer. He spat flames as the two of them dodged it.

"We got to stop him," said Violet, "Auto Blaster!"

The two beams came out of both blasters and it hit the disgusting demon. The beams reflected and it hit the ground, causing multi explosions.

"He's strong," said Darren.

"Well," said Violet, "Let's still fight him."

Suddenly, Sneazette, Ronnie, and Barabas were heading toward the battlefield. King Speed turned around as he looked at them evilly.

"Shouldn't you be… smashing the region with the robots?" asked King Speed.

"Well…," said Sneazette, closing her eyes and taking a very deep breath, "The Pink Ranger used the Rescue Megazord to destroy the Charizard robot and the Meganium robot's totaled!"

"WHAT?" yelled King Speed. His eyes were red with anger as he pointed at the two riders, "You… disgust… ME!"

Suddenly, the door slowly opened up on the other side. The sound of the metal screeching was all that was needed for the Calvary to be exposed. Without hesitation, King Speed gasped to see Tara, Matt, and Angela rush toward Darren and Violet. Matt was surprised as he looked at Darren, who looked like he was in a bloody battle. He spat blood on the battlefield and turned to Matt. Matt's jaw dropped.

"Darren, you look bloody awful," said Matt.

"Thanks," said Darren, turning to see the demon rushing toward them. Tara turned toward the other rangers, "Let's fight them! Turbo Swords!"

The titanium swords appeared and they were heading toward the demon. Angela jumped up with Matt and Tara from behind with the swords coming from across. Scratches of swords came across his body. Darren and Violet then rushed toward the monster with the sword. Tara then turned toward the demon.

"I think it's time to use this," said Tara, "Phantom Battlizer!"

She inserted the ruby key into her morpher and her armor appeared. The other rangers took out the Turbine Laser. Tara decided to put a cartridge into the rifle she was holding, "Fire Vulcan!"

Flame bullets shot the beast. Holes appeared all over his body. Tara then charged the finisher as she looked at the beast.

"Phantom Blade!" yelled Tara. The blade struck out from the rifle. She jumped up and slashed the monster. King Speed watched as a purple heart appeared in its body.

"NO! MY DEMON BEAST!" yelled King Speed.

"Turbine Laser, fire!" yelled the other rangers.

"Phantom Destruction!" yelled Tara, striking the demon with her blade.

The two finishers lunged toward the demon. Blood and fire appeared all over the place, covering the rocks and the ground as the rangers turned around and posed. King Speed gasped as he turned toward the other riders.

"They are more powerful than I thought," said King Speed, "However…"

Tara turned around as Spencer was carried by Darren and the others. King Speed was pissed as he walked toward them. He spat on the ground as he, Barabas, Magbomb, Sneazette, Cyber Mightarow, and Ronnie walked toward the six rangers.

"You may have defeated the beast that controlled Spencer, but YOU WON'T MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!" he yelled, "Prepare to die, Turbo Rangers!"

The Turbo Rangers started running toward the exit. King Speed released a golden bolt at them. The rangers yelled as explosions occurred from behind. He yelled for the Guzzlers to follow them. The rangers were really in deep trouble. They kept running from corridor to corridor until they got to the bay. They noticed an army heading straight toward them. Violet turned to Darren, "You get Spencer in the Lightning Blitz Turbo Zord. We'll handle the rest."

Darren nodded as he ran toward the Turbo Zord. The Guzzlers were following him when suddenly Violet was in front of them.

"I believe you are looking for me?" asked Violet, taking out her Turbo Sword. The Guzzlers took out their black swords they got from the weapons room and started attacking. Violet flipped up and slaughtered the Guzzlers from behind. She jumped up and kicked two of them coming across. Violet ran and then jumped up toward them and turned around, kicking them in the back. She then used a double kick on two Guzzlers with both feet.

Angela jumped up and punched both Guzzlers in the stomach. She then used the scissor kick attack. She used both her legs as she flew toward them kicking two more of them in either direction. She took out her Chaser Bow and started pulling arrows. Pink beams came out of the bow. Sparks appeared on their chests as the Guzzlers fell down and landed on the ground.

Matt struck a right punch at the Guzzlers. Matt flipped into a handstand. He kicked his legs at each Guzzler. He then used a tornado kick on the Guzzlers that stood in a circle.

Next, Tara didn't need to use any martial arts. She used her Phantom Blade and wiped them out with her finisher. It cleared a big path to the Rescue Megazord. The three rangers headed toward the cockpit. Darren started driving toward the sphere, running over the Guzzlers. Violet started running toward the Turbo Zord. She hopped into the cockpit before it left for space. She landed on the car and got inside. She sealed the hatch and the Turbo Zord started flying toward Earth with the Rescue Megazord following them from behind.

"They got away," yelled King Speed, "Rangers, now you really have done it!"

The Turbo Rangers were pleased to have pissed off the powerful boss. However, how was Spencer doing?

A couple of days later, the Turbo Rangers were heading toward Meteor Falls, where Spencer was walking around. He had a huge cast on his face and arms as he greeted them with a hello.

"Thanks!" said Spencer, "I am so happy that you saved me."

"Well," said Pegasus, "Do you know some of the plans?"

Spencer looked at them, "I do… but can I wait till I recover?"

"Yeah," said Darren, rubbing his face that was bandaged, "It was a bloodbath to begin with. You were attacked by a demon that Violet had to release. She used her Car Magic power to take him out."

"It seems that this boss uses magic to destroy the ones he wishes to be exterminated," said Claydol.

Pegasus nodded, "Yep. That could prove why he wanted the Turbo Technology. If he can get the Turbo Technology… he could be ten times as stronger."

"We got to stop him," said Angela. Tara looked at her as she looked at the screen. The Reckless Sphere was orbiting Earth with King Speed laughing. The Turbo Rangers have now reached out to the next level.

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Darren: What do you want from me?**_

_**???: I need your blood.**_

_**Angela: What is with Darren?**_

_**Darren: I need your blood for the riders.**_

_**Magbomb: My blood bank will be used for energy that can be used to demolish the Earth. Thanks to you, Darren!**_

_**Violet: He SHOULDN'T be sparkling**_

**Chapter 36: Blood Bank Madness**

_**Darren: Hmm…**_

_**Matt: POOCHY!**_

_**Darren: Just kidding! **_

* * *

A/N: I'm still waiting for answers. So, hopefully when you review and answer, at least one storyline will be made for purpose sake. The next chapter, I'm warning you right now… You don't like Twilight, this is a great chapter for you! If you believe Vampires sparkle, do not read the next chapter… I do not want you to be offended by anything. I'm anti-twilight. Sorry… Anyway, please review!


	36. Blood Bank Madness

A/N: Here is Chapter 36! I hope you enjoy the next segment!

**Date: **November 11-12, 2009

**WARNING: Twilight References… **

Tara's House…

The dark clouds covered the city of Slateport, blocking the moon as a house stood on the land. Lights of TV could be seen from the outside. Inside, the song of Bella's Lullaby was being played around the house as the Turbo Rangers were watching a movie known as Twilight. They were sitting in Tara's living room, eating popcorn and drinking soda. Matt was petting Poochy and brushing his fur with a brush. He looked up to see Tara. He rolled his eyes as Tara smiled, looking at the TV. Darren also nodded as he looked at Bella and Edward kiss. Matt, Violet, and Angela were shuddering as they were watching this.

"Why are you guys acting so immature?" asked Tara, looking at them with curiosity.

"Vampires? Humans? Together?!" asked Matt, "NO NO NO NO!"

"Why no?" asked Darren.

"Because," said Angela. She looked at Darren, "I believe that Vampires came from a different place."

"Oh come on," said Tara, smiling, "You don't believe in those myths, now do you?"

"Actually, I do," said Angela, putting her hand on her chin as they continued watching the film.

Violet sighed, "Jacob is so hotter than Edward anyway."

"Hell no," said Tara.

"Hell yeah," said Violet.

"NO!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"NO. I mean," said Violet, stammering, "Goddamn you, Tara."

Tara smiled as she continued to watch the movie. Darren yawned as he continued watching. He smiled as he started drooling. The drool was so enormous that a big drop started heading to the floor. Violet looked up from the screen. She turned to see a drop of Darren's drool on her shirt. She looked at Darren. Darren was lying on the couch, drooling.

"Ugh, Darren?" asked Violet, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said Darren, mesmerized.

Violet took out a napkin from her pocket, "Wipe your mouth. You're drooling."

"Ugh…," said Darren, wiping his drool from his mouth. Angela rolled her eyes as she kept watching the movie, "Ugh…"

Meanwhile, outside the house, something stood on top of the house. It was a Crobat like monster with a black cape. It had a lot of vampire arsenal that was around his belt. And it had red eyes. The vampire was known as: Count Crobatula.

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(Tara transforms into her Battlizer mode)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms; The Rescue Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The three Megazords stand together. "© 2009- Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

_(Darren announces chapter)_

_**Chapter 36: Blood Bank Madness**_

_Based On:_

_Carranger #40: __Naniwa Anyway, Scramble Intersection Robo!?  
Power Rangers Turbo #40: Carlos and the Count_

Reckless Sphere…

Sneazette was in her quarters, listening to disco pop music. She was lying in bed as she was reading a black book with silver letters. She sighed as she turned the page.

"If only that happened to me…," she said, smiling.

She turned the pages. However, she was interrupted by the sound of thumping on her doorstep.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened up. It was King Speed as he came through. Sneazette turned off the radio set, "Something important?"

King Speed sighed, "No. But, I need you in on this scheme that Magbomb just made. It could work to get rid of those pests!"

Sneazette put a red card in her book and put it on her bed. She walked toward the bar with King Speed behind her. King Speed smelled the beautiful perfume, "You know, you smell like beautiful cherries?"

"So?" asked Sneazette, "Just because you came, doesn't mean I'm flattering."

She walked toward Magbomb as he showed them the greatest invention known to a rider. It was a laser gun with a twist. There was a mini tank.

"May I ask… what's going on?" asked King Speed.

"Simple," said Magbomb, "I decided to make a high-powered beam that could cut into the Earth's core… causing it to blow up. However, we are not using energy. I studied the anatomy of humans and Pokemon. Therefore, I am going to use hemoglobin to convert the blood to energy!"

"Why don't you rob a blood bank like a normal person?" asked Cyber Mightarow, looking at him.

"Simple," said Magbomb, "Because it's more fun to send a rider! If he sucks blood, he can kill the person… or better yet…"

The riders looked at him as Magbomb spread his arms out in jubilation, "Turn them into vampires!"

"WHAT?" yelled the riders.

"Yes," said Magbomb, "Isn't it genius?"

"No," said Sneazette, rolling her eyes, "And where did you get that idea from?"

Magbomb took out a black book and it said 'Twilight' in silver letters, "However, the laser was my idea."

Sneazette stood up and walked toward Magbomb, "Give me the book!"

"Nope… I read your stuff," said Magbomb, reading the book, "I HEART EDWARD CULLEN!"

Sneazette's eyes squinted as she took her claw out. She scratched Magbomb and grabbed the book. She went toward her room and slammed the door. King Speed looked at him, "It better work or I will make Sneazette read to you the whole series of Twilight."

"Of course I will read the series to Magbomb!" yelled Sneazette, inside her room. Magbomb turned around and then turned to the boss.

"To hell with Twilight anyway," said Magbomb.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Sneazette.

Magbomb chuckled as he turned toward the screen. He then looked at the other riders, including King Speed, "I hope Count Crobatula makes a good choice of who will be able to help him."

"Count Crobatula?" asked Ronnie, "Sounds a bit cheesy, don't you think?"

Magbomb chuckled as he looked at the powerful rider, "Just watch and learn, pal. His name may sound cheesy. However, I assure you, Crobatula is something more!"

Meanwhile, the Turbo Rangers just finished the movie. It was late and the rangers all had obligations for tomorrow. Darren was waving goodbye to the others as he was walking toward his car. He took out his keys and opened the door. The lock was pushed up, allowing the door to open. He opened the door and got in his car. He closed it and turned the engine over. As he started to drive toward his house, he heard a sound of something that could've hit his face. He stopped the car and he turned around.

"What was that?" asked Darren.

Suddenly, he heard a thump from behind. Darren turned around and gasped in sight. On the hood was Count Crobatula.

"My help is here!" he said.

"Who… what are you?" asked Darren.

"Count Crobatula!" he yelled.

He leapt toward his neck. Darren struggled to get him off, but his fingers latched on to his clothes. His white fangs dug deep into his neck. Darren yelped as he felt the venom from Crobatula seep into his bloodstream. Darren's eyes began to glow a different color. He stood with Crobatula.

"Come with me… we have Pokemon to feed on!" said Crobatula.

Darren nodded as Crobatula got in the passenger seat. They pressed the gas as they drove to the Pokemon shelter. There, injured Poochyena and Pikachu were sitting there.

"Time for your blood!" yelled Crobatula.

The Pokemon screamed… it was it for them. The sound of guts tearing apart could be heard in the background from the Pokemon Center.

The next morning, Darren woke up outside the entrance of the Pokemon Center. He smacked his head with his hand, "What hit me? The last thing I remember was…"

He touched his neck and felt two crusty spots on his neck, "Being bit by Crobatula."

Suddenly, there was a sudden rush of people outside with Slateport Police on either side. Luann was one of them with a camera as people surrounded the Pokemon center. Darren looked at them coming toward the entrance with Luann heading toward him.

"Where were you?" asked Luann, throwing him the notepad.

"I don't know," said Darren, "What's going on?"

"There was a break-in last night. Someone murdered all of the injured Pokemon," said Luann.

"How?" asked Darren.

"The Pokemon had low counts of blood," said Luann, "They were bit by fangs… a lot of them."

Darren nodded as he looked at the body bags being sent out by the police. The two of them walked into the center with their passes. They walked into the recovery room. Darren and Luann stood in shock. There was blood all over the floor and beds. There was some blood smeared all over the wall.

"Who would do such a cruel thing?" asked Darren.

"Well, they looked at the fangs. They believe it was vampire," said Luann.

"Vampire?" asked Darren.

Luann looked at him and nodded. Darren then turned toward one of the beds. He noticed one of his pens on the bed. Steathily, he picked it up and put it in his pocket. He wanted to know what was going on. He then began to do his own investigation. He noticed a diamond bracelet on the ground. He then turned toward Luann.

"I better go do something important. Let me know what's going on," said Darren.

Luann nodded as he walked out of the Pokemon Center. Darren looked at the area, "This isn't good."

Darren walked toward the car that was parked outside the Pokemon Center when suddenly he saw Count Crobatula.

"So, how was the bite I gave you?" he asked.

Darren looked at him, "Well, thanks to you… the Pokemon are murdered."

"Well, I had help. You murdered the Pokemon and I took its blood to Magbomb," said Count Crobatula, "Now, don't worry… we're going to attack again tonight."

Darren looked at Count Crobatula in a gasp, "Where?"

"We're going to kill humans this time," said Count Crobatula, "The quicker we feed on living things, the quicker we can destroy Earth."

"But, I'm a ranger," said Darren, "And I refuse to do it."

Count Crobatula's eyes started glowing red. Darren closed his eyes as he put his hands on his head. He was yelling loudly as his eyes began to glow red.

"Of course, Crobatula. I'll be honored to kill again," said Darren.

Suddenly, Crobatula left as Spencer was walking toward Darren's car. However, Spencer had no idea that he left.

"Darren," said Spencer, "Are you okay?"

Darren stared at the windshield for a couple of seconds and then he came back to reality. He turned to see Spencer's face, "I need to see you."

Darren looked at him, "Why?"

"Because… you are not going to like this," said Spencer, "You could be in serious trouble."

"Why?" asked Darren.

"You are charged with Murder 1 right now," said Spencer, "Now, I can remove the charges from you. ONLY if you can tell me what happened. I watched the security tapes, and I nearly threw up."

Darren stood there silently. Spencer looked at him and shook his head. He took out his silver handcuffs. He cuffed Darren from behind. Darren suddenly began to yell as he elbowed Spencer in the face. Darren started running away. Spencer started heading toward him.

Darren hissed and yelled as he rushed into the woods. Spencer was not going to let him get away that easily. Darren tried to stop, but whatever was controlling him told him to run away from the situation. He quickly jumped over a couple of logs. Spencer also followed. However, Spencer stopped. He turned to see that there was no sign of Darren.

"Where the hell did he go?" asked Spencer.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar. Spencer looked up just in time to see Darren land on top of him. Spencer was smacked to the ground as Darren started hissing. Spencer tried to get him off, but Darren's fingernails were sharpened. Spencer held his hand as he turned to see Darren's face. He had fangs! Spencer kicked his stomach and punched him in the face. However, Darren lifted a huge rock and threw it at Spencer. Spencer dodged it as the rock hit a bush.

"Stop!" yelled Spencer.

"No… you know my identity," said Darren, "Now, you must die! It's time that you sacrifice your blood for Magbomb's ray gun!"

Darren looked at Spencer and started charging toward him. Spencer quickly held him by the shoulders and smacked his head on Darren's. Darren fell down and he landed on the soft dirt. He was knocked unconscious. Spencer took out his communicator.

"Claydol, come in," said Spencer.

"Yeah?" asked Claydol.

"Get a bed with restraints ready. Darren's in BIG trouble!" said Spencer.

In a flash of gold and green light, Darren and Spencer were teleported to Meteor Falls.

_(Commercial Break)_

I forgot about this promo. This promo is for the next Hoenn crossover. It will be with the Turbo Rangers and the Overtech Overdrive Rangers.

Since we are at a commercial break, might as well have fun with this.

It was a beautiful day at Tara's house as they were watching another Horror Movie, however… they were bored with no movies to see,

**Tara: **This movie sucks.

**Matt: **Any good movies?

**Darren: **No.

**Spencer: **Who said Saw was a great movie anyway?

**Violet:** I resent that.

**Angela: **I don't.

Suddenly, Amii and Jenna walk into the house with Jack, Danny, Mika, and Derik.

**Matt: **(turning to Derik) Shouldn't you be back in the future?

**Derik: **Um, yeah… but we need your help.

**Danny: **Look out for a movie fic coming in 2010. **Poke Rangers Turbo: Going Into Overdrive.**

**Amii: **I think we are premiering the fic soon? It takes place after Chapter 42.

**Derik: **With a new creature.

**Tara: **Sighed. Now, if that was a movie, I would watch that.

**Jack: **So would I!

**Danny: **Better than Rangers of Two Worlds, well we hope…

**Mika: **Well, let's not waste time. The readers have to finish reading about the Blood Bank.

The rangers looked at Mika. How the heck did she know about the chapter?

_(Commercial End)_

Darren was strapped to a bed in the medical area of where the rangers would normally get their wounds repaired. The other rangers were there as they saw Darren's face. He was white as a ghost with red eyes that scream death to the rangers. Spencer looked at Darren and then turned to the other rangers.

"What was in his body that caused him to murder the Pokemon?" asked Spencer.

"He did it?" asked Violet, astonished, "But, that's impossible!"

Claydol sighed as he looked at the diagnostic report being printed out in the main computer. He then walked upstairs toward the other rangers.

"Apparently, we have the results. Darren is a vampire," said Claydol.

The rangers looked at the unconscious Green Turbo Ranger and then at Claydol. Claydol nodded as he showed the rangers his neck.

"He was bit," said Matt.

Angela looked at Matt and then at Claydol, "Claydol, I never did this before… but, I would like to take Darren's blood."

Spencer looked at Angela, "Why?"

"Something tells me Darren is not also behind this. There's somebody else in the picture," said Angela, "And we got to find the next person before another slaughter of things happen."

"Well, he said something about using blood to transpose into a ray gun," said Spencer, "MAGBOMB!"

The rangers turned to Spencer. Tara looked at Angela and the other rangers, "Well, we know who decided to plan this. And we know who's doing part of the dirty work. We got to find the main piece of the puzzle. Who's the main monster doing this?"

Angela took the blood sample and ran to the computer across from Darren. She did a couple of tests. However, she saw a creepy picture of Count Crobatula on the screen.

"Guys!" yelled Angela. She was spooked. The other rangers turned toward the computer screen.

"I think we know the main piece of the puzzle," said Tara.

Suddenly, Darren's eyes began to glow as he broke out of the restraints. The other five rangers tried to stop him. But, his body wanted to push them out of the way. Pegasus ran upstairs with something to control this vampire like problem. It was in a syringe. He put it in Darren's shoulder and Darren yelled as he fell on to the floor. His eyes went back to normal and the color complexion of his skin went back to normal. He fell on the ground in pain.

"My head," he yelled.

Spencer looked at Darren, "Are you okay?"

Darren shook his head, "No… that damn vampire. Spencer, just lock me up!"

He put both hands out. He wanted to be cuffed and sent to prison. Spencer sighed as he put both cuffs on his hands. The rangers looked at Spencer as he grabbed Darren.

"Now, I'm only cuffing you until I know you can control yourself," said Spencer, "What happened last night?"

Darren looked at the others and then at Spencer, "I was watching Twilight at Tara's House. I was then about to head home and Count Crobatula jumped me! He bit my neck… turning me into this monster. He ordered me to murder the Pokemon. I tried my best to stop myself… but he put so much powerful things in my body, I couldn't control myself… that's why there's so much blood across the walls of the Pokemon Center."

"Wait a minute… the Pokemon Center in Slateport City is now a bloodbath?" asked Tara.

"Yeah," said Darren.

"Well," said Spencer, looking at Darren, "Knowing that I am a very great detective, where's the next attack?"

"Tonight at the Seashore House," said Darren, "He only needs the humans in order for this laser gun project to work."

"Where's the laser?" asked Spencer.

Darren shook his head, "He never told me."

"You sure?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah," said Darren, nodding his head.

The other Turbo Rangers were shocked that he would say those answers so quickly. But, since he's on a temporary sedative, it worked quite well. The other Turbo Rangers turned to Spencer.

"Do we have an idea on what to do?" asked Tara.

"I have an idea," said Spencer, "But, we need Darren as bait… and off the medicine!"

Darren looked at Spencer, "But, I can't control myself. You saw me!"

"Darren, you got to do it!" said Spencer, "Tell you what, you do this, I will treat you to a drink at the bar."

"But, I'm only 19! You're 19!" yelled Darren.

"I'm bending the rules pal," said Spencer, "And I can get it without getting caught!"

Darren nodded as he shook hands with Spencer, "Let's finish this bat monster."

Seashore House…

Disco music was playing in the Seashore House. It was known as Disco Night at the people kept clapping their hands. Geki and Sid were doing the disco right in front of the people, using cheesy movements. The colorful lights surrounded the lit up floor.

Suddenly, the lights turned off. Everyone was startled as they turned around and looked around. Geki and Sid even turned around. There was a spotlight aiming at the dance floor. Geki and Sid turned around as Count Crobatula landed on the ground. He started dancing.

"Alright, dancers. Time to die!" yelled Count Crobatula.

The teenagers screamed as they tried to run away. However, they were stopped to see Darren with his vampire like claws and his wonderful Dracula costume.

"Hello, my darlings," he said, "Now, you will feel my powerful fangs. I can smell rich blood. It's perfect for Magbomb's plan! Now…"

He pushed the door outside and pointed outside, "Get out now!"

The teenagers screamed as they were running away from the Seashore House. Count Crobatula turned around as he saw what was going on.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Magbomb, walking toward the area with his laser gun in his hand, "I needed a small sample, so I can test it!"

Suddenly, a gunshot impaled the laser and the laser fell on the floor. Blood was leaking out of it. Spencer laughed as he put his pistol in the holster, "You know we had to do it to you!"

Crobatula struck his hand out toward Darren. Darren chuckled as he showed him the syringe, "I can control myself, thanks."

The other four rangers nodded, "Oh, yeah," said Angela, "We also notified the Blood Bank to poison their blood for that laser. They told us that you went to grab some blood at the bank… so we asked if it was okay for them to poison it so it would malfunction."

Magbomb looked at him, "I thought it was Pokemon Center and Seashore House! You mean this thing is a phony!"

"Yes," said Tara, "So, we can destroy this monster! Darren, Spencer, let's go!"

The two rangers nodded. The six rangers struck out their keys.

"Shift into Turbo!"

The key was inserted in Darren's morpher and a green aura occurred. The Green Demolisher raced out of the morpher and the six rangers posed.

"Protecting law and order, Gold Turbo Ranger!"

"Flooring the ground, Green Turbo Ranger!"

"Blaze like the wind! Red Turbo Ranger!"

"Racing the waves, Blue Turbo Ranger!"

"Fast like lightning, Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

"Chasing the Wind, Pink Turbo Ranger!"

The six of them stepped forward, "Protecting people, Pokemon, and traffic is what we do best!"

Their headlights went on and a big black, starry background appeared. The constellations of their Turbo Zords also appeared.

"Poke Rangers… Turbo!"

The Guzzlers hopped into the Seashore House. The Turbo Rangers started fighting the grunts within the Seashore House. Tara took out her Turbo Sword and started slicing them back and forth. Next, Matt took out his Aqua Turbine Magnums. He started shooting Water Gun at the Guzzlers, causing them to fall backwards on the ground. After that Violet, jumped up and kicked the other Guzzlers in the face and then used her Turbo Sword to defeat the powerful Guzzlers on either side of her. Next, Angela jumped up from the dance floor and accidentally kicked on the disco lights. As the lights went on, she jumped up and kicked the Guzzlers in the face. She danced with one of them and then pushed the Guzzler into the wall. She then did a disco pose.

"Come on, Guzzlers… want to dance?" asked Angela.

The Guzzlers nodded. Angela pulled out her Auto Blaster, "Then do so!"

The green beams shot the floor causing the Guzzlers to jump up and dance.

Outside, Darren and Spencer jumped up and punched Crobatula. But, Crobatula flew up and landed on the ground.

"Silly Rangers," he said, "Air Slash!"

With his left wing, he flew toward them and slashed them across the chest area. The two of them fell on the floor as he landed on the ground, "How does that feel?"

Darren and Spencer nodded as they took out their weapons. The K-9 Rifle started shooting Crobatula. Darren took out his Solar Cannon. It began to charge up. A white beam went through and it hit Crobatula. Crobatula yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. Magbomb appeared as he shot fire bombs at the two rangers. The two rangers landed on the ground. Next, the other four rangers went outside to get into the battle.

"Let's use our team attack!" said Tara, "We never tried it though."

"What do we do?" asked Spencer.

Pegasus told me this, "We have to have full access to the Car Magic!"

The rangers nodded as they stood in a line. They all began to glow in powerful colors. Crobatula looked at this, "Oh, no!"

The rangers then jumped up and flew toward Crobatula, "Turbo Crash!"

The six rangers turned to beams of light and it went through Crobatula. Crobatula yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. The rangers clapped hands as they finished him. Magbomb looked at him, "You know very well of what I can do… take this red mushroom, Crobatula."

Crobatula started nibbling on it. Suddenly, he yelled as he felt himself growing into massive proportions.

"Arma-Trailer!" yelled Darren, "Guys, Victory Fusion!"

"Okay," said the other rangers.

"Law Enforcer, launch!" yelled Spencer.

The Arma-Trailer appeared and released the Rescue Zords. The Growlithe Zord also appeared. The Turbo Rangers landed in their zords.

"Enforcer Change!" said Spencer.

"Victory Fusion!"

The Rescue Megazord was formed and the Enforcer Megazord was formed. The two robots looked at each other as they turned toward Count Crobatula. Count Crobatula laughed as he pointed his finger toward them, "Come!"

The Enforcer Megazord started to wave his hand, "No!" yelled Spencer, "It could be a trap!"

Suddenly, the Rescue Megazord started walking toward the middle of the city. An explosion appeared underneath them. The Turbo Rangers screamed as a black cross appeared. They were tied in chains. Crobatula started slashing the Rescue Megazord.

"Shit!" yelled Darren, "It's my fault!"

"Have an idea?" asked Tara.

Darren looked at Tara, "Pegasus, Turbo Garage, please!"

Pegasus nodded as he pressed the intercom, "Turbo Zords, launch!"

The Turbo Zords started rushing out of the garage toward Slateport City. Quickly, the Turbo Rangers teleported from the Rescue Megazord cockpit into their Turbo Karts, and it served as their cockpits for the Turbo Zords.

"Race Fusion!" said Tara.

The Green Demolisher's hood separated into two, but still connected to the truck. Metal rods came out from underneath. The Wave Blaster split into two and turned around to connect to the Green Demolisher. The Lightning Blitz connected to the Green Demolisher, making the Wind Chaser fold its wings and become the left arm. Suddenly, Red Blaze jumped off the cliff and went inside the Green Demolisher. The five seats all rose up in one huge cockpit. Everyone wore seat belts and there cockpit had multi-colored lights with a huge door in the back.

"Turbo Megazord, battle mode!"

The Turbo Megazord rose up and the back part of Red Blaze folded backwards.

"Turbo Megazord, online!"

Magbomb gasped, "Oh no, the Turbo Megazord!"

Count Crobatula turned around as it laughed to see the Turbo Rangers' primary Megazord appeared. He threw them into the forest of Route 110. The Enforcer Megazord chased after the two huge beings as the battle continued. The Turbo Megazord got up from the ground.

"Turbo Hydro Kick!" yelled Matt.

The Turbo Megazord jumped up and kicked Crobatula in the face. However, he caught them and they were thrown into a rock wall. The rangers yelled as they felt the incredible impact. Crobatula laughed as he removed his wonderful stake. He stabbed both legs of the Turbo Megazord. Matt tried working the legs, "Great, the Wave Crasher is inoperative!"

Suddenly, Crobatula put the stake into the Turbo Megazord cockpit. However, Violet and Angela were trying to stop them with the left and right hands of the Megazord, but it didn't work out.

"We got to do something!" said Tara.

Suddenly, the Enforcer Megazord jumped up and started shooting its body. Count Crobatula yelled as he fell backwards. Darren then turned to the other rangers, "I got it!"

"We can combine with Spencer! It will be a one-time only thing!" said Darren, smiling, "We need Snow Rescue, Lightning Blitz, Green Demolisher, Wind Chaser, Red Blaze, and the Law Enforcer!"

"We never did that before," said Tara, "Let's do it! Our one-time only combination!"

Darren pressed a green button. The Solar Beams crushed Crobatula. The rangers then split apart. The Snow Rescue materialized on Route 110. The Snow Rescue combined with the Green Demolisher and the Law Enforcer slid into the Red Blaze's cockpit with the Red Blaze attached to the back. The six Turbo Rangers sat in the same cockpit.

"Let's do it!" said Darren, "Turbo Rescue Enforced Megazord, online!"

Count Crobatula started to run with his powerful stake. It began to glow. Suddenly, the Red Blaze appeared on top of the Wind Chaser. A black handle appeared to hold the Red Blaze.

"Blazing Gauntlet of Doom!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, long streams of red beams pierced both holes of the bat monster. He fell down and exploded into a million pieces.

Later that night, the rangers were having dinner at a local sushi house. Darren and Spencer looked at each other as they turned to see the bartender.

"May I help you?" asked the bartender.

"Bacardi on the rocks and a Bloody Mary, chilled please," said Spencer. He threw his Police Badge and the bartender nodded. He made two shot glasses and gave it to Spencer. He slid the Bloody Mary to Darren and they walked toward the other four rangers. For once, Darren can enjoy himself and not get pierced in the neck by some vampire. The Turbo Rangers smiled as they all sat together with a calm Darren and not one looking for blood. The charges were dropped and it was said that Crobatula committed the crime.

As they say in Shinkenger, Poke Rangers Turbo Chapter 36 ends here. Please, enjoy the next episode preview:

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Angela: Oh… he's so hot! **_

_**Matt: Ugh… Angela?**_

_**Angela: What?**_

_**???: With Youth Cream, things work perfectly!**_

_**Darren: Youth Cream?**_

_**Pegasus: Oh damn… say it isn't so.**_

_**Violet: Love it though…**_

_**(Spencer cries)**_

_**Tara: Spencer's a baby?**_

**Chapter 37: Youth Highway**

_**King Speed: Angela is dating someone… HA HA HA HA! **_

A/N: As you can see, I went over the edge with 19 pages… whoo… usually it's around 10-13 pages a chapter. So, I hope you have a great day. Darren could reply if he's in the mood. :) See ya later!


	37. Youth Highway

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 37 begins! The first chapter of 2010!

* * *

**Date That it Took Place: **November 29, 2009

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining high in the sky, with a couple of Wingull flocking from mile to mile. Angela was reading a beautiful magazine outside on her front porch. It was the highlight of her day. Seeing the news reel on her celebrities has always been her pet peeve. She turned the page, looking at her horoscope. She stopped to look at it and she jumped for joy.

"This could be true! Oh, I hope it's true!" she yelled. She threw the magazine up in the air, "Alright!"

"Angela?" a voice asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, mom," she said, reading the magazine, "Sorry, I got carried away."

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(Tara transforms into her Battlizer mode)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms; The Rescue Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The three Megazords stand together. "© 2009- Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

_(Angela announces chapter)_

_**Chapter 37: Youth Highway**_

_Footage from:  
Carranger #38: __Back Alright!? Imo-Youkan Life  
Power Rangers Turbo #38: Cassie's Best Friend_

* * *

Reckless Sphere…

Sneazette sat down at the bar table and started reading the magazine she shoplifted from Earth. Magbomb, Ronnie, Barabas, and Cyber Mightarow all stood behind Sneazette as she read the horoscopes. Sneazette turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Can I get some privacy?" asked Sneazette, "I love these horoscopes."

Mightarow grumbled, "There a piece of shit."

Sneazette sighed, "And that is why you will never understand women. Too bad I can't find anything my type."

Suddenly, a blue lightning bolt struck the sky. The riders realized it was King Speed and they were summoned to help him.

"You know, Sneazette, those horoscopes gave me a great idea on what to do to destroy the planet," said King Speed.

"Let me guess, true love?" asked Sneazette.

"Yes, for some people… Xatuzzi!" yelled King Speed, rolling his eyes after Sneazette's lame comment.

Xatuzzi came barging through the bar doors. He wore a colorful leather jacket. He carried a green scepter with toothpaste and his whole body was in the form of a Xatu.

"He can change people to make them big or small, young and old," said Magbomb, "I believe, we can also lure out Angela because she is reading the same thing you are."

"Really?" asked Barabas, "Then, allow me to execute."

Sneazette chuckled as she smacked him across the face. Barabas looked at her as Sneazette smiled, "Oh, Barabas. I'll do it!"

She turned to Xatuzzi.

"Oh, Xatuzzi, please head down to the surface," said Sneazette, "It's time to use your powerful youth cream and scepter to destroy them. Their youth will be used for energy to blow up this wretched planet!"

Xatuzzi nodded as he started to dance away from King Speed. The other riders had puzzled faces as he crashed into a pole outside.

"He's a ditz," said Ronnie.

"But, useful," said King Speed, "Sneazette, you may go!"

Sneazette nodded as she threw the magazine in Cyber Mightarow's face and headed outside.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

The rangers sat around the conference table with the dimensional map in the middle of the area. They were ready to talk about this war.

"Alright," said Pegasus, "So far, we have faced at least more than half of the army and eliminated a lot of their forces. We have been doing a great job. However, we have THIS menace to deal with."

"This head honcho was really happy to see Darren and Spencer at it," said Matt, "It's going to be a tough battle."

Violet nodded as she pressed a couple of buttons, "This must explain why they are attacking this region and not the other parts. It seems that Hoenn, as we all know, is legendary for the big three elements: earth, water, and air."

"So?" asked Darren, "You're point is?"

Violet turned to the other rangers and then looked at each other, "What King Speed might do is use whatever rider and anything to gain energy to blow up the planet."

"Like when I turned into a vampire?" asked Darren.

Violet nodded and turned to the other rangers, "This battle will be very tough, as Matt said, and we must stay on guard. Apparently, his plans are to transpose something and use it as some sort of energy thing."

"Then how come Father Magnet didn't do anything?" asked Tara.

Spencer looked at Tara and coughed as he began to say something, "Well, it seems that every rider we faced only wanted to cause trouble… whether it was robbing a casino, like when Jack faced Blackjack, or when Matt was fighting Drift-O-Zone with his new gas like spray to make bicycles fly."

Matt rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "That was fun. I'm surprised Amii didn't come with me as we were flying around."

The other rangers disregarded his statement and continued toward Spencer's theory, "Or even when… they held up the Slateport Police Department and also used Luann to kill us. But, I said enough with the examples of the past. They used a Super Rider known as Cat-O-Phone to blow your Turbo RAM up as an advantage and then thinking we had no tricks, stole the Turbo Megazord and captured me…"

"Your point is?" asked Darren.

"Until King Speed came, they were playing with us," said Spencer, "They wanted us to die so all they could do is run over the region and the rest of the world. They have woken up to discover that we are a threat and have been a threat to them."

"It's now… really a war we have to fight in," said Claydol, "Unlike the other things that have happened in the past, I can't be an empire would play around so we can be run over by their machines… what were they thinking?"

"Well, what about the trial that the rangers had to face with before we came through?" asked Tara.

Spencer chuckled and looked at the others, "I believe that they wanted to make a point. They wanted them to surrender at the time because if they didn't… King Speed would have a cow."

"That would explain why Barabas came," said Matt, "It was their one warning."

"And he's here to finish the job. I think we can all agree to that," said Claydol.

The rangers nodded. However, Violet turned around and looked at the table and then back at the other rangers. She started counting. There was Spencer next to her, Claydol, and Pegasus on the bottom, and then there was Tara across from her, Matt next to her and Darren next to Violet. However, the seat was missing between Pegasus and Claydol.

"Oh shit," said Violet, "Someone's not here."

The others realized the same thing. Angela wasn't there at the time. The Turbo Rangers then heard the sound of flushing. She walked down the stairs, reading the horoscope magazine as she closed the door.

"Have you been reading that thing the whole time?" asked Matt.

"Yeah," said Angela, "I believe in my first love coming true… as a matter of fact, I hope to see him in five minutes."

She grabbed her purse and headed straight for the console. The rangers started going up in an uproar as she pressed a couple of buttons. Angela rolled her eyes and turned to the other rangers.

"Don't worry about me," she said with a smile, "I am just going out to have some fun. Talk to you soon!"

Before the rangers could say anything, she was surrounded by pink light and then thrown up into the air. The rangers looked at each other with looks of confusion and puzzlement.

"What's so important about this thing anyway?" asked Violet.

"You are asking the wrong person," said Matt.

The rangers sighed as they listened to Matt's understanding. They had no idea why Angela read those magazines.

Meanwhile, at someone's house, an old man wearing a blue plaid shirt and blue jeans was sitting on the sofa as Xatuzzi was putting cream on him.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the old man, "Is this cream?"

"Yes, don't touch!" yelled Xatuzzi, "It's Youth Cream. Now, watch what happens!"

"Why are you even here?" asked the old man.

"You're the guinea pig of my test," he said, raising his scepter.

A green glow came from the scepter as the cream zapped into the scepter. The old man began to lose wrinkles, gain muscles and he was buffed. He had black hair, green eyes and was surprised at what happened.

"I'm young!" he said, smiling, "I'm YOUNG!"

He jumped for joy as he turned around. However, Xatuzzi stammered on the floor, "NO NO NO!"

He got up from the ground, "I need him to help Speed!"

Outside, Angela was reading a magazine and then turning at her watch. She sighed as she looked at the sidewalk. She saw the young man in the plaid shirt heading toward the sidewalk.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1!"

She was tackled on to the grass and she was on the ground. The old man looked at her and gasped, "Are you okay?"

Angela looked up and turned to the man but then smiled as she got up. She put her hands in prayer position, "My love I think! Aw, he's so… HOT!"

The old man looked at her as she walked toward him, "How happy are your right now that we are TOGETHER!?"

"Together?" asked the old man, "Eh… eh…"

"Well, say something!" said Angela, shrugging him.

The old man gasped, "Oh, um… okay!"

Angela smiled as she stretched out her hand toward her, "My name is Angela, you?"

"Uh…," he said, "I'm Jake."

The two shook hands and Angela dragged him toward Slateport Beach. There was a carnival today. Angela and Jake were screaming on a roller coaster ride known as Quaza Ka, the highest roller coaster ever made. The ride started heading toward a 90 degree ramp. Jake watched the sun over head as he saw what was going on. Angela turned toward him and kissed him on the right cheek. Jake touched his face, feeling the wetness of the kiss and smiled. However, his reaction changed as they started to get to the top. The ride then went 90 degrees down at 60 mph. The two of them started screaming as they felt the cold wind hitting them in the face.

Next, the two of them got cotton candy from some shack in the city. Jake threw some at Angela's face. Angela continued to throw more. The two got into a cotton candy fight. Next, the two of them kissed with covered cotton candy lips.

Two hours later, the sun had set and Angela decided to surprise Jake. Jake was walking toward the park, where there were tiki torches set and a table made of bamboo sitting in the middle of the forest with chairs on either side. Wine glasses were set with plates with salad, shrimp and some Caesar dressing on the side.

"For us?" he asked.

Angela smiled, "Yeah. I hope you know that I am an excellent cook. Thanks to my Pokemon that helped me make this really happen."

She turned to her Clefairy and Chansey, who were dressed in suits. They bowed as they present the red wine… from the Kanto Vineyard. Chansey poured the two glasses and smiled looking at Angela.

"Thank you, Chansey. You guys make awesome food," she said.

Clefairy giggled with Chansey smiling next to her. Angela smiled as she took out her two Poke Balls, "I would love for you to stay, but I need to have time alone. You understand?"

Both Pokemon nodded and they teleported into both Poke Balls. She put the two balls in her belt and she turned toward Jake. Jake looked at her and then began to think.

'_If I only was three decades younger, I would ask her to date me more often. However, with this thing that the riders gave me, I hope I last like this.'_

The two of them started heading toward each others lips. They brushed lips and then started to get into a really great passionate kiss. However, there was a sinister feminine laugh from behind.

"So, Pinkie! Having fun on your 'date'?" the voice asked.

Angela broke the kiss and rolled her eyes, "I know that familiar voice."

She turned around to see Sneazette laughing with Xatuzzi from behind. Angela turned around and struck a fighting pose, "Reckless Rider!"

Jake gasped as he saw Xatuzzi, "My Lord, what the hell is that?"

Xatuzzi laughed, "You know me!"

Jake lied, "No, I don't."

Sneazette giggled, "Hello!? You were the guinea pig for Youth Cream!"

"Youth Cream?" asked Angela, turning around to Jake and then at Sneazette, "Wait a minute!"

She struck her Turbo Key out and then turned around toward Jake. She stammered on to the ground, "What the heck are you talking about? He's young!"

"Uh… no he's not," said Xatuzzi.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Angela, "I want to know now!"

Suddenly, the other five Turbo Rangers appeared in a flash. They surrounded Angela and Jake so fast that Sneazette's head started spinning. She shook it off and turned toward Jake.

"Jake! Tell them that you are an old man!" said Sneazette.

"Say what?" asked Angela.

Jake turned toward Angela. Her face was red with anger as she looked at him. He didn't know what to say. He looked at her as he took out the locket he had in his pocket. Angela removed it and took the locket away from him. She opened it and saw a picture of him and his family on one side and him as an old man. She turned around with widened eyes. Jake chuckled a little bit and then turned around.

"I…," said Angela, backing away, "Can't… believe it."

She started running away from the battle. Tara and the other rangers looked toward Angela as she started running away from the battle scene. Jake started after her, but Tara put her hand on Jake's shoulder, "We'll handle it."

She turned toward Sneazette, "We'll be back!"

The five rangers started chasing after Angela. Jake sighed as he turned toward Sneazette, "You're an ass!"

"Well, I want some youth too," said Sneazette, scratching his face. Jake held her hand and shook his head, "Wow…"

Sneazette's mouth dropped and then turned to Xatuzzi, "Xatuzzi, make everybody age! I don't care if it's young or old! Then, demolish them!"

Xatuzzi nodded as he disappeared into the darkness. Jake turned around toward Sneazette, "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me," she said.

She walked toward the darkness of the forests. Jake started heading toward Angela's location.

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

Angela was throwing rocks in the lake as she sat there looking at the beautiful lake. It was shimmering, giving a reflection of the beautiful full moon in the sky. She looked down at her reflection and started to tear up. She had no idea that she was dating an old man that was changed into a young man. Was he working for the riders? What was he doing? Sneazette wanted to do something bad?! Either way, it was SOMETHING!

"How?" asked Angela, "How could I have been so stupid."

Angela wiped her tears as she looked at the lake, "Sneazette, you are going to pay for that!"

Suddenly, she heard rustling in the bushes. She turned around to see it was Tara, "Relax, it's me."

The Red Turbo Ranger sat down next to Angela and together, they began to have a long conversation.

"So, you just met Jake how?" asked Tara.

"Simple, he tackled me on some street corner in town," said Angela, "Like it said in that dumb magazine."

Tara giggled, "And I guess you had a great time."

"Yeah," said Angela, "Until… Sneazette came. She ruined everything!"

Tara nodded as she put her hand on Angela's shoulder, "We'll get her back for this."

Suddenly, the bushes rustled again. The two rangers turned to see Jake. Angela sighed as she looked down.

"Look," said Jake, "I understand that this Sneazette must have hurt you real bad."

Angela nodded, "I think she did more than that."

Jake walked a little bit closer, "What I want to know is why they are altering the ages of young people."

Angela turned around, "It's not just you?"

Jake nodded. The two rangers looked at each other, "Didn't he have a scepter?" Tara asked.

Jake nodded, "Yeah. He first massaged my face with cream and then he used his scepter to take away the old me."

"Which means he's using your energy for something," said Tara.

Angela looked at her, "It's just like what happened with Darren. Only this time, it's with age!"

The two rangers started heading toward the forest with Jake behind them. They saw Darren, Matt, and Violet heading toward them.

"Hey," said Tara, "Where's Spencer?"

Violet gasped a little bit and then began to breathe out, "Spencer went to deal with Xatuzzi. He told me to go find you… he is a bit anxious."

"How anxious?" asked Tara, wondering what happened to Spencer.

Violet looked at Tara with an annoying look, "The Golden Ranger is now the Golden Child. Spencer aged 10 years backwards! He's nine years old!"

The Turbo Rangers looked at each other with surprised looks and then turned to Jake. Jake nodded to the other rangers and gave them thumbs up. They knew what they had to do.

"Rangers, let's go! And let's use our Turbo Headlights upon morph!" said Angela, putting her left fist into the air. Tara and Matt appeared on either side with Darren and Violet next to Tara, "Ready!"

The five of them struck their Turbo Keys, "Shift into Turbo!"

Angela struck the key into the chamber and it began to glow pink. The Pink Turbo Ranger, along with the other rangers headed straight toward Slateport City. Jake nodded as he ran toward the city, following the flashlights, "Good luck, Turbo Rangers."

As they reached the city, Sneazette giggled as everybody, even Pokemon were younger and they were screaming like little kids, "We can now use this to power up King Speed's weapon of mass destruction!"

"I don't think so, bitch!" yelled Angela as she ran toward the area. Sneazette and Xatuzzi looked at each other as the five Turbo Rangers posed.

"You," she said.

"You took advantage of love and I want you to stop this before I get mad!" said Angela.

"What I do?" asked Sneazette.

"Simple, your monster violated the virtue of love!" said Darren, "Angela thought Jake was a young charming man, but not also did you use your age cream to make Jake young, you broke her heart!"

Tara turned to Sneazette, "You'll pay for this."

"The hell I will!" she said, "Oh, Guzzlers, finish them!"

The pink, green, and blue creatures appeared out of thin air and started attacking. Tara used a roundhouse kick to the face of the last Guzzler that attacked her. She then jumped up and kicked two of them in the face.

"Blaze like the wind, Red Turbo Ranger!" she yelled.

Matt punched two Guzzlers in the stomach and then jumped up to kick two Guzzlers in the chin. He brushed his hands and punched the Guzzler in front of him in the face.

"Racing across the waves, Blue Turbo Ranger!" yelled Matt.

As two Guzzlers came toward him from either side, Darren jumped up and kicked both of them in the face using both legs. He then flipped one of them to the ground.

"Flooring the ground, Green Turbo Ranger!" yelled Darren.

Violet used a tornado kick across the Guzzlers. She then jumped up and kicked another Guzzler and punched one in the face. She did a flying sidekick to the next victim.

"Blitz through lighting, Yellow Turbo Ranger!" yelled Violet.

Meanwhile, Spencer was shooting Guzzlers and kicking them with his small legs. He then jumped up and kicked the Guzzler in the face. He landed on the concrete and started shooting more with the K-9 Rifle.

"Protecting law and order, Gold Turbo Ranger!" said Spencer in a childish voice.

Angela used a crescent kick going outward on one of the Guzzlers and then used a spinning back kick to the Guzzler behind. She then flipped forward to finish off the next Guzzler.

"Chasing the wind, Pink Turbo Ranger!" yelled Angela.

She looked up as Xatuzzi kicked her in the chest. Angela fell down and landed on the ground. She got up as she looked at her. He yelled as he ran toward her. She followed as they went to clash. Angela used a sweep, but Xatuzzi jumped up. She then rolled across and used a flying kick. Xatuzzi blocked it, but Angela flipped forward toward him. Xatuzzi used his scepter to unleash his attack.

"Protect!" yelled Angela. She was covered in a blue veil as the attacks had no effect. Xatuzzi watched as Angela's arm began to glow pink.

"Aerial Cutter!"

A pink line came across Xatuzzi. Xatuzzi yelled as he felt sparks flying from his body. The scepter fell out and it broke into pieces. A green glow appeared as it released energy throughout the city. One of the beams hit Spencer. Spencer started growing back to normal size.

"Nice to see you back," said Violet.

"Thanks," said Spencer. He turned to Angela, "And thank YOU!"

Angela nodded, "You're welcome."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a spaceship landing on Earth. He looked up to see a revamped Blaziken robot coming toward them.

"Oh shit, we're not done," said Spencer.

"No shit!" said Sneazette, inside the cockpit, "You're going down for the count, rangers!"

Tara pressed her headset, "Phantom, launch the Rescue Zords."

The Rescue Zords came out of the Arma-Trailer. The Turbo Rangers landed in their cockpits as they headed straight toward the robot.

"VICTORY FUSION!"

The Rescue Zords combined into the Rescue Megazord. The Rescue Megazord went to punch the robot. However, the Blaziken robot started releasing red electric bolts at the buildings in the area. Slateport City was going down in flames as people started running away with Spencer guiding them to safety. He then turned to see Magbomb helping out Xatuzzi.

"Magbomb!" yelled Spencer, pulling out his K-9 Rifle. The two riders looked at him, "Don't you dare!"

"You know, I have used the help of Nintendo to do this… so, I am going to use it! Here you go Xatuzzi… this red mushroom will help you!" said Magbomb, throwing it.

Spencer shook his head, "Xatuzzi, you eat that… you will get the death penalty."

"And that would be?" asked Xatuzzi, biting it, "When?"

Suddenly, he grew to the size of the Blaziken robot. Spencer sighed as he looked at him, "NOW! Law Enforcer!"

The Law Enforcer raced out of the Turbo Garage and it transformed into the Enforcer Megazord. Xatuzzi then slashed the Enforcer Megazord, causing Spencer to fall backwards on the concrete. He then used the toothpaste, "Take this!"

He aimed the cream toward the Rescue Megazord. However, the Enforcer Megazord used it on the robot. The Blaziken robot was creamed with the power of Youth.

"NO!" said Sneazette. She punched Xatuzzi in the face. However, before he used the scepter on the rangers, it switched to absorb and the absorption of the cream began to take place. Sneazette fell out of the cockpit as the Blaziken robot became a magazine page made of stone. Xatuzzi screamed as the two Megazords took out their finishers: the Signal Enforcer and the Artillery Bazooka.

"Signal Enforcer!" yelled Spencer.

The beams pierced the stone, causing it to explode into a million pieces. The bazookas then aimed at Xatuzzi.

"Final Punisher!" yelled the rangers.

The two bazookas shot high energy beams at Xatuzzi. Xatuzzi yelled as he felt the piercings of two beams going through him. He landed on the ground and collapsed. A major explosion occurred. The two Megazords stood together as the moon shot moon beams in the night sky. Jake smiled as he walked slowly back into town, not saying a word that the love he met was young and was a protector of the region.

* * *

The next day, the Turbo Rangers were sitting around in the park reading a magazine about what happened in Hoenn with the new Turbo Rangers.

"Ooh… I like this one. The Red Turbo Ranger was a guy… but I guess he had to leave. A girl took over the ranger suit. I love her. She was ten times better and is obviously hot!" said Tara, smiling.

"The Blue Ranger is intellectual, yet… he can't manage to fight someone single-handedly. However, he uses his water powers a lot on his monsters. Are they even effective?" said Matt, rolling his eyes, "Well, I oughta kill the person that said that."

"The Green Ranger has been my favorite ranger. He always seems to analyze the enemy before they do anything," said Darren, nodding in response, "I just report what goes on."

"The Yellow Ranger and Gold Ranger literally fight all the time. Whether it was in battle or just in general. They are good soldiers, but someone, stop them," said Violet, looking at Spencer, "We fight?"

Tara smiled, "Let's look at the Pink Ranger one. Wherever Angels is."

She turned to the next page, a section was taken off. The rangers turned around to go look for it. Angela was hiding behind the tree as she was reading this.

"The Pink Ranger is a hottie! I would date her anyday," said Angela, reading it to herself, "And they will never know."

Suddenly, she saw Tara pointing to her, "YOU HAVE IT!"

Angela started running away with the section and the other rangers started to chase after her, joyfully. The sun began to shine a new light on the rangers as a beautiful day of Slateport City begins.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Matt: Why, he's lost.**_

_**Barabas: Come on, give him to me!  
**_

_**Matt: What for?  
Barabas: Just give me the damn Pokemon**_

_**Matt: Oh no… I don't think so!**_

_**Barabas: Then I'm not telling where the other Pokemon are!  
**__**  
**_**Chapter 38: Matt Farrell: Pokemon Detective**

_**Matt: Are you sure? **_

_**Barabas: Yep. Hmm…**_

_**  
**_A/N: Weirdest chapter ever written in the book, but it served a purpose. Someone loves Angela… Hee. Alright, hope your start to 2o1o was awesome!


	38. Matt Farrell: Pokemon Detective

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Chapter 38 begins!

* * *

**Date of Occurrence: **December 1, 2009

It was an exhausting day at the Auto Shop. Matt was working very quickly to finish recounting the till that Tara had. Working with Pokédollars and trying to draw a new car for production to be built wasn't the greatest thing on Earth to do. He was typing and doing reports, since Angela needed to do a couple of things. Violet was in the repair shop, repairing the new cars that had to get repaired from accidents in Rustboro. Outside, Darren was showing a couple of people new cars that will be released in the Rustboro lot in 2010.

Inside, Matt sighed as he looked at the computer screen. They have been losing three dollars each month since they started counting the tills. He rubbed his cheek as he looked at the screen.

"This is horrible," said Matt, "We have been short six dollars since two days ago. Where the hell is the money?"

He opened the door to see Tara doing a test drive on a new car outside the window. He walked out of the manager's office and outside. Tara was driving a new red Ferrari Enzo as she turned to the customer, "It's safe. Would you like to try?"

The customer who was brown haired and wore a black suit nodded as his green eyes stared at the windshield. He then took it on a test drive. Tara smiled as she turned to Matt. Matt sighed as he looked at her, "We need to have a chat."

The two of them walked into the office, "What's wrong?" asked Tara.

"We're short six dollars and the money needs to go to the bank… TOMORROW!" said Matt.

Violet looked at him, "Six dollars? Who would steal from here?!"

"Well, it's not a big deal," said Tara, "But, we better lock the place up real good before we leave tonight. Put the money in cash bags, and then lock them up. Hopefully no one steals money tomorrow. I have a customer, I will talk to you later."

Before Matt could say anything, Tara rushed outside the door. Matt sighed as he looked at her, "Okay, fine."

He went back into the manager's office and shut the door completely to clear out another till. Violet sighed as she started to fix the bumper of one of the cars.

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(Tara transforms into her Battlizer mode)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms; The Rescue Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The three Megazords stand together. "© 2009-2010 Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_(Matt announces chapter)_

_**Chapter 38: Matt Farrell- Pokemon Detective**_

_Footage from:  
Carranger #39: I Love Roads!!! The Space Pet  
Power Rangers Turbo #30: The Robot Rangers_

* * *

The Reckless Sphere was silent. Magbomb was cleaning the counter with a pink rag as he continued to wipe across the counter. There has been silence for the past two days after Sneazette's plan was burnt to the ground. However, he decided to sit down and pretend nothing happened. Even though he wanted to pretend, he was interrupted by the sound of Pokemon yelling. It was Cyber Mightarow with a bag of Pokemon. He opened the bag to reveal a lot of Rattata, Poochyena, and some Zigzagoon.

"Why are these runts in my presence?" asked King Speed.

"Simple," said Cyber Mightarow, "Bolt Tamer!"

A Jolteon rider walked down the stairs. He had a whip, a blue coat and he had a white shirt. He had earrings on his ears and he smiled, whipping the floor.

"I've decided to cause the Earth trouble. We're going to make these Pokemon attack humans!" yelled Cyber Mightarow.

"Pokemon help humans, there is no way to do it!" yelled King Speed, looking overhead on to the floor.

Bolt Tamer laughed as he released the whip on the Pokemon. Instantly, the blue bolts caused the Pokemon to go into a trance. King Speed walked downstairs, "Will this work?"

"It must," said Cyber Mightarow, "Pokemon, listen to Bolt Tamer!"

"Attack Slateport City," he said, "While Cyber Mightarow and I capture more Pokemon. We will have a Pokemon army!"

The two riders looked at each other and then turned to see King Speed laughing with some enthusiasm as he sat down on a barchair, "Oh… Slateport City will be destroyed with my army."

Bolt Tamer nodded as he smacked his whip. It gave a powerful discharge as the Pokemon followed it. King Speed turned to the other riders, "My best plan… Pokemon, attack the filthy humans!!!!!"

* * *

Seashore House…

The Turbo Rangers were sitting down together around the table as they began to eat some food made by the group working at the time. Angela started eating as Matt was looking at the pages of work that needed to be done so they can give it to the bank.

"Are you still looking for the money?" asked Tara.

"This time, nine dollars were missing," said Matt, "This is bad."

The Turbo Rangers sighed as they put their hands on their chins. Angela sighed as she turned toward Matt with the papers, "Don't worry about it."

Matt looked at her, "Excuse me? This is important!"

"Yeah, too important for you!" said Angela, "Nine dollars?"

"Doesn't that worry you?" asked Matt.

Angela put her hand on her chin, "No."

The Blue Turbo Ranger decided not to argue with her. However, they were interrupted by the sound of Nurse Joy popping in with Officer Jenny.

"Everyone!" said Officer Jenny, "This is important!"

Everyone was silent as they turned toward Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny put her hands out, "Pokemon have been stolen all over the city of Slateport. If you have one, exercise extreme caution!"

Nurse Joy nodded, "Therefore, until this matter is resolved, the Pokemon Center is closed today."

The two of them walked out of the Seashore House and the Turbo Rangers gasped as they heard the whole thing.

"Pokemon Center closed?" asked Matt.

The Turbo Rangers walked out into the front doors of the Seashore House. There, they saw people running away. It was from wild Pokemon attacking them. Some were trained and they were attacking other people.

"What is this?" asked Matt.

Suddenly, Poochyena from all over started running toward the Turbo Rangers. The six of them started running away from them. It was like running from Tauros. They started heading toward the high school, where they all decide to hide in the dumpster. The group of Pokemon started heading off in another direction.

"What the hell?" asked Matt, getting out.

The Turbo Rangers followed suite as they were looking at what was going on. Matt turned around as he noticed a white piece of paper.

"What is it?" asked Tara, "Could it be a clue?"

Matt looked at the Red Turbo Ranger and then shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe."

The Turbo Rangers were looking at him silently as he was opened the paper up. It said 'Rangers, you will never find out who did this.'

Matt sighed as he looked at it. He knew who was doing this. He turned to the other rangers, "Well, it's the Reckless Riders."

Tara and Angela looked at each other and then turned to Matt. Matt gave them the notice, "Isn't it obvious?"

Violet looked at Matt and then turned to the others, "It seems logical."

"But, we need to know when they are going to attack next," said Darren, "Maybe, it was time for the Pokemon to attack us!"

Spencer smacked him across the face with full intensity and looked at him straight in the face. He shook his head, as he turned toward Matt and the others. His face of suspicion lurked around as he turned toward the other five rangers.

"Maybe…," said Spencer, "Matt has a point. Come with me, Matt."

Matt looked at me, "ME!?"

Spencer chuckled, "Yup. It's time we do some private investigating on our own."

Matt nodded as he walked away with Spencer. The other four Turbo Rangers looked at each other as they turned to see Matt and Spencer walking toward the police station.

"We're chopped liver," said Darren, looking at them angrily.

"Don't be angry," said Violet, "Spencer knows what he's doing. Remember, he's studying to be a detective. The two can pull it off. And if it is the riders, we will give them a taste of our own medicine."

Angela sighed as she turned toward Violet, "I hope you are right."

Tara looked at Angela, "I think she's right. We'll be fine."

The four rangers nodded as they turned to see the forests ahead of them. However, it was interrupted by the sound of their communicators.

"Guzzlers in Lilycove City," said Pegasus.

Tara sighed, "Alright! We'll deal with them."

Angela looked at Tara as Tara turned off the communicator, "What about the other two?"

"Let them continue investigating," said Violet.

Tara nodded, "Let's head to Lilycove! Shift into Turbo!"

The Turbo Keys appeared and the rangers inserted the keys into the chamber. In a four-way splitscreen, the morphers turned red, yellow, green, and pink. It released their Turbo Zords. Next, the rangers spun around and materialized.

"Delia, send the Blazin' Inferno!" said Tara.

In a flash, the new, shining red car appeared in front of them. Quickly, the four of them got inside and the car started flying toward Lilycove City. The Turbo Rangers had to help Lilycove before things started to get worse.

However, Matt and Spencer started combing the streets of Slateport. Matt's mission: He needs to find the clues that could lead them to where they were holding the Pokemon. It was very important that they saved the Pokemon before things got worse. Bolt Tamer was watching them from the forests and turned to Barabas.

"This isn't good… I'll be discovered!" he said.

He started running toward a huge cave in the forest of Route 110. He saw the Pokemon that were captured. They were whimpering and crying over the fact that the monster captured them.

"Shut your traps," he said, "The rangers must not find out I'm here. It will be a big mistake."

Matt and Spencer were walking around as they were looking for clues. However, it wasn't doing well at all with what was going on. The only thing they had for evidence was a white piece of paper.

"This sucks," said Matt, driving around in the Hydro Shooter, "We can't find a thing."

Spencer sighed next to him, "Maybe so…"

Suddenly, Derek turned on in the computer system, "Shouldn't you be helping the others instead of galloping across the galaxy to find the clue to attacking Pokemon?"

Matt and Spencer looked at their communicators to notice they had an emergency phone call on their communicators. The two rangers looked in shock and then headed toward Lilycove City, morphing in response.

* * *

In Lilycove City…

The Turbo Rangers were finishing off the Guzzlers with the Turbo Weapons. Angela was shooting arrows from her bow. The Guzzlers screamed as they were getting shot by pink beams of energy. Darren was shooting Guzzlers with his Solar Cannon. An explosion occurred, causing the group of them to fall around. Violet jumped up and smacked Guzzlers with her Rolling Batons and Tara was slicing them with her Flame Fender Sword. She then heard the sound of tires screeching and blue lasers coming across her nose. It was Matt and Spencer in the car. They got out of the car and they started to help the other rangers. Matt started shooting his Aqua Magnum Turbines at the Guzzlers. Spencer started shooting more of them in the chest. However, the Reckless Riders kept sending in more infantry.

"I think we all need to wipe them clean," said Tara, "Turbo RAM!"

The Turbo RAM was combined by the five weapons. Next, Matt unlatched the Turbine Laser and brought it to the others. Spencer took out his K-9 Rifle and supercharged it.

"Phantom Battlizer!" yelled Tara, charging her assault rifle. The Guzzlers quivered in fear as the triggers were pulled.

Mega blasts of red lasers, blue lasers, and ruby, sapphire, emerald, and a glint of gold appeared as they wiped away the grunts. Another piece of paper flew into the air from the explosion. Matt jumped up and grabbed the paper from the floor.

"No way," said Matt, "Another piece. Rangers, you will never find the Pokemon I captured… you will die."

Suddenly, he turned to see wild Absol with blue eyes lighting up in his face. The monster started to paw at Matt. Matt yelled as he was scratched by the Pokemon. Tara and Spencer tried to hold the wild Pokemon, but it kept scratching Matt's face. Matt turned around as it was going toward him.

"Since he's wild," said Matt, grabbing a Poke Ball, "Poke Ball, go!"

Darren turned around, "He's a ranger throwing Poke Balls. Okay…"

The Poke Ball started wiggling upon capture. It then stopped. Matt picked it up and smiled, "Now, I have an idea."

Meteor Falls…

The Turbo Rangers were looking at each other with stupidity as Matt put the Poke Ball in the analyzer. The Absol was trying to get out of the ball. They saw electric sparks coming out of it.

"Usually, brains have these nerves that can cause us to make decisions," said Matt, "However, with the electricity of the Absol's mind, we can track it with the PokéNav."

Spencer looked at Matt, "Is that going to work? Or are you going to fool me?"

Matt pressed a couple of buttons on the navigator and the electric impulse was coming from the south of the PokeNav, "Do I lie?"

"Yes," said Spencer, "But, this was a great plan."

The Turbo Rangers laughed as Matt took out Absol. Absol came out of the Poke Ball in the shining white light. It looked at Matt with an urge to attack, but then it stopped. It started hugging him, "It's going to be fine. I'll find this rider and destroy him for you."

Claydol looked at Matt, "I'll take care of your Absol… look."

Matt looked at his Absol. On the right leg, there was a red lightning bolt that was bleeding. Matt looked up and clenched his fists, "THAT IS… WRONG!"

He stormed out of the Meteor Falls Command Center with the other rangers. Matt, Violet, and Darren got in the Hydro Shooter while Tara, Spencer, and Angela got in the Blazin' Inferno. The two cars started racing toward Slateport City… or wherever the Pokemon were held. The wind was going so fast, that Violet and Matt had to fix the PokeNav in place. The compass turned right.

"Turn right," said Matt.

"Okay," said Derek, turning the car around using the computer core. The two cars started driving into the woods, where they saw this cave. Guzzlers watched as they were coming toward them. Blue beams shot both Guzzlers and the vehicles went inside. Bolt Tamer turned around and gasped as the cars appeared. The rangers got out of the car. Bolt Tamer shuddered, "Shit!"

Matt pointed DIRECTLY at Bolt Tamer, "Bolt Tamer, shut up! You caused a major dispute which I am going to resolve right now."

Bolt Tamer chuckled, "I am just treating Pokemon with respect."

"The hell you are," said Matt, turning to the others, "Rangers!"

The Turbo Rangers surrounded Matt, "Protecting people, Pokemon and traffic is what we do best, Poke Rangers Turbo!"

Bolt Tamer yelled as he went to attack them with his whip. The whip came across them like a quick slap across the face. The rangers were shocked as they fell on the ground. Matt used his Auto Blaster to shoot the locks. The locks exploded all over the place. Darren opened the cages, releasing the captured Pokemon. The Pokemon started running away from the cave. Bolt Tamer turned around as he released a yellow beam.

"Charge Beam!" he said.

The rangers dodged as the beam made a huge dent in the cave floor. Matt jumped up and grabbed the Turbine Laser, "Turbine Laser!"

The rangers surrounded the laser and the laser was aimed at the rangers.

"FIRE!"

A golden beam drilled into Bolt Tamer. Bolt Tamer yelled as he fell down on the ground. However, he was not down for the count.

"No!" he yelled, eating the mushroom.

Bolt Tamer ate the mushroom. Instantly, he began to grow bigger than usual and he waved a staff at the rangers. The Turbo Rangers looked at each other as Matt activated the communication system.

"Arma-Trailer, dispatch!" yelled Matt.

The engines began to start. The Arma-Trailer started marching out of the cave and heading above ground. It appeared behind the Battle Tent as it drove across toward the middle of town.

"What the hell?" asked Cyber Mightarow.

The Turbo Rangers pressed the buttons. Three compartments opened.

"Fire Rescue, launch!" yelled Tara.

The Fire Rescue Zord launched from the first compartment. Next, was Angela and Darren.

"EMT Rescue!" said Angela.

"Chopper Rescue!" said Darren.

"LAUNCH!"

The next two rescue zords came out of the compartment. Finally, there was the next two zords from behind.

"Snow Rescue!" yelled Matt.

"Lightning Rescue," said Violet.

"LAUNCH!"

The final two zords came out of the area. The five Rescue Zords started marching toward the area. Bolt Tamer struck its whip, but the Snow Rescue transformed into Walrein.

"Let's try this!" said Matt, "Ice Fang!"

With its bitter fangs, the Walrein bit into Bolt Tamer's hands. Bolt Tamer yelled as his whip crashed on to the ground. Matt looked at him in response as he pressed a blue button, "Ice Beam, initiate!"

A light blue beam came out of Walrein and Bolt Tamer's body was frozen solid. Matt laughed as the other rangers transformed their zords into Pokemon.

"You will never touch another Pokemon again. Rangers, let's combine!"

"Victory Fusion!" said the rangers, pressing the yellow button.

Instantly, the Fire Rescue zord stretched out with the back half flipping 180 degrees toward the front half, forming the chest. Snow Rescue split into the usual legs. Chopper Rescue turned into the left arm, while Lightning Rescue turned into the right arm. EMT then flipped in half, making the stomach and part of the legs. The five zords combined into one. The head of the Megazord appeared which was gold with the letters RV on top. The rangers were teleported to the cockpit, with Tara in the middle. On her left were Matt and Angela and on her right was Darren and Violet.

"Rescue Megazord, online!" yelled Matt.

Bolt Tamer stood there with his eyes glued to the ice. The Artillery Bazooka appeared on either side of the Rescue Megazord. The bazookas aimed at Bolt Tamer. Quickly, the Turbo Rangers stretched their arms out.

"Final Punisher!" yelled the rangers.

Two beams of white light came out of the bazookas. Bolt Tamer yelled as he collapsed to the ground. He felt the two holes pierce through him. He yelled once more as he exploded into a million pieces. The Turbo Rangers jumped for joy.

Later that day, the sun was setting on the boardwalk of Slateport Market. Matt chuckled as he turned to the other rangers. The other rangers were looking at him as they saw the sun beginning to set down toward Sinnoh's area.

"So," said Tara, "How was the detective work?"

Matt smiled, "It was awesome."

Angela laughed, "I hope he doesn't go searching for the money at the auto shop… because I have it."

Matt looked at her, "Angela, why?"

Angela giggled, "Well, I needed nine dollars to get my cousin a present for Christmas. I'm going there tomorrow to visit him for Christmas break. I needed the money. However…"

She took out nine pokedollars, "I'm paying you back."

Matt looked at her, "Thanks. But, you can take it back."

Angela looked at him, "But, Matt…"

"Don't worry. You used it to help somebody else," said Matt.

Angela giggled as Matt petted her head. Angela turned around with an evil eye and he just put his hands up. She then went to tackle him, but Matt started running away. Angela chased him around one of the kiosks that sat outside. Tara, Darren, Violet, and Spencer watched as the two of them were chasing each other around.

"Kids today," said Spencer.

"Don't laugh. You used to be one," said Violet. Spencer turned around and rolled his eyes after he heard what she said.

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

**Blaze: **Hey, guys. It's Blazin'. I hope you guys had time reading and reviewing. I have come a long way from Chapter 1. The ideas were bad at first, but the chapters started getting good around the Darkest Day and I am sure you guys have been looking forward to reading more. However, I'm sure you are wondering why Chapter 39 is not being introduced. That is because…

There's no episode preview for the next episode because the next four episodes are considered **movie **chapters. It's a movie in four episodes. So, be sure to read Poke Rangers Turbo all this week. It is known as:

**Poke Rangers**** Turbo: Escape to Citadark Isle  
Chapters 39-42 (they will be up all this week)**

**On Monday, January 11****th****, 2010, marking the fourth anniversary, Chapter 43 will continue the next set of normal chapters**

Angela and the Madigan family get captured (except for Anthony of course). So, the rangers, along with the Orre Rangers head to Citadark Isle to stop Cipher from making a beast that could cause destruction in both regions. However, they also revive some **monsters** to take them down. So, where will the Reckless Riders be? You'll find out in Chapter 39. See ya later. :D


	39. Escape to Citadark Isle Part 1

A/N: Here's what you have all been waiting for. The major Orre/Turbo crossover, which should have been a movie, but it is a movie in four chapters!

NOTE: This chapter consults a party where people are not of age drinking and they get drunk!!! Sorry for anybody who has to see this!!!! Love you all, don't kill me! Oh, and I made a couple of changes because I heard that Adam is a Raichu. So, it's my fault... so that needs to be changed and so do other things... so if you any questions between now and then...

* * *

**BLAZIN' SADDLES Presents**

**With help from Starfighter364 (thank you!!!)**

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Hoenn Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo  
Orre Rangers: ESCAPE TO CITADARK ISLE**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(In a two-way splitscreen, the Orre Rangers pose on the top side; Bottom- Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(Anthony the 2__nd__ and Tara transform into their Battlizer modes)_

_(The destructive demon arrives)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears; The Turbo Megazord forms; The Rescue Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(Ho-Oh and Rayquaza look at each other, resembling both regions. "© 2009-2010 Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_(Angela and Anthony announce Chapter)_

_**Chapter 39: Escape to Citadark Isle Part 1:**_

_**Christmas Disaster**_

* * *

The date was December 24th, 2009. There was a hiker walking up the rocky mountain of Citadark Isle. The skies were dark and he used a flashlight to guide his way up the mountain. However, there were sometimes he did not need to use the mountain, for there was lava coming down. Now, the main question was: why was he climbing up a volcano? Well, there was a prophecy.

In ancient times, there was an ancient demon-like Pokemon that would destroy the region of Orre. It was used by the powerful Queen Mariah at the time of the Great War. Rayquaza, with the help of Ho-Oh used their power to seal away the demon. The only way to revive the demon was to capture a family that knew a lot about the region of Orre and the standards of it. Anybody that lived far away from the family was also considered 'the captured'.

The hiker was walking up the mountain as he saw the top of the volcano.

"This is where it is supposed to be," he said. He started walking on the top to take pictures of the volcano. However, he felt a tap. He turned to see a person in white wearing a white helmet with a red scarf.

"Excuse me," the person said, "You shouldn't be here. This is private territory."

The hiker turned around. He brushed his chin, "What are you talking about?"

"This is Cipher Property. You can't be here," he said, "Or do I have to battle you."

The hiker smiled as he looked at him with a laugh.

Cipher grumbled, "Evice will not be happy with this."

"And nor will I," he said, "However. I can't wait to tell my son that you are plotting."

"Plotting what?" he asked, lying underneath his breath.

"You guys are back at Citadark… to revive something that appeared over ten millennia," he said, "And I can't wait to tell him."

Cipher looked at him and grabbed his arm. The hiker punched him in the face and grabbed his left hand. He took out his hand cuffs and cuffed one hand and then cuffed the other.

"You're coming with me," he said.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of gun bolts being pulled. He looked to see twenty Cipher Peons with Poke Balls, ready to battle. He then saw an old man laughing as he unlocked the Cipher grunt. He pointed at him with a stick.

"Oh, so it's Anthony Madigan… the first?" he asked. It was Master Evice laughing away hysterically, "I can't wait to throw you in the dungeon. We have one of the Madigans to come! Hee hee!"

The Ciphers took him to a small cave in the mountain. Inside, it was all mechanical with colorful lights. The sound of the corridors echoed as they marched on walking into the base. It was dark with lava pouring down from the ceiling. Greevil turned to him, "This is where the end of Orre is going to be. And we will capture your whole entire family!"

Anthony looked at him, "I don't think so. We are more clever than you think."

"Shut up and sit," he said, "Cipher Peons, tie him!"

Two Cipher Peons tied his hands to rope and he sat on the edge of the lava pool. A massive roar occurred as he saw what was inside. Two white eyes appeared as it dove down into the flames. He watched as its demonic claw reached out into the sky.

"Oh, boy," he said, "Not good at all."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the region of Hoenn, all is well as the rangers finished off another victory. The Reckless Riders were looking at King Speed as he turned to the other riders.

"What should we do?" asked Sneazette, "We're doing absolutely nothing to them. They destroyed our creature."

King Speed sighed as he turned to the other riders. They looked at him with a weird look, "Uh, King Speed?" asked Ronnie, waving his arms, "What do you want to do?"

"Set a course for deep space," said King Speed.

The riders gasped as they turned to him. Sneazette looked at him, "We're abandoning the mission!"

"I know," said King Speed, "But, Sneazette… I need a vacation. Maybe, we all need vacations!"

The riders looked at each other and then at the powerful general. He jumped for joy, "Besides, for the next six days it will give me time to think of an alternative plan."

"Good thinking," said Sneazette, "I guess we'll go back to Earth when we have our brains energized. Set a course for Deep Space!"

The sphere started backing out of the Earth's atmosphere and it raced toward the darkness of space. Down in the atmosphere, the Turbo Rangers were all sitting together, having a good time.

"Deck the halls with bows of holly… fa la la la la… la la la la," said Tara as she was putting on the star on the Christmas tree at the Meteor Falls Command Center. While she kept singing that song for the forty-fifth time, Darren was holding the lights. Matt looked at her as she kept decorating.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stretching out her t-shirt.

Matt looked at her, "You're singing Deck the Halls for the 45th time today."

"Well, that's the only carol I know," said Tara.

"Do you know any other carols?" asked Spencer, looking at her.

Tara looked at him, "No."

The ranger guys looked at her as they began to name songs.

"What Child is This?" asked Matt.

"No," said Tara.

"O Little Town of Celestia?" asked Darren.

"No," said Tara.

"We Wish You A Merry Christmas?" asked Spencer.

"No," said Tara.

The three male rangers then looked at each other and then at her. Tara looked at them uncomfortably as they got closer to her.

"What?" asked Tara, crossing her arms.

There was a moment of silence… and then:

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANY CHRISTMAS SONGS? WOW, YOU REALLY WERE SHELTERED!"

Tara screamed as she fell off the stool she was standing on. The star fell off the tree and hit her in the head. She rubbed her sore spot and turned toward Spencer, Matt and Darren with an angry look, "You did not just do that."

Tara leapt at Matt and the two of them started rolling along the floor screaming at each other, punching each other in the face and pulling hair. Violet came down the stairs and gasped at what she saw. She pulled them up from the battle and turned to each one of them.

"It's Christmas Eve, shut the hell up for once!" said Violet, "Come on! We need to decorate this before Pegasus and Claydol come back."

"Where did they go?" asked Darren, fixing the star.

"They went Christmas Shopping for the six of us," said Tara, "Speaking of six, aren't we missing somebody?"

The rangers looked around at each other and then turned to Tara. Matt went to the communications console…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Orre, a trainer and his Raichu were sitting outside Phenac City as there was a gigantic Pidgeotto was flying toward them. The Pidgeotto started to land from the sky. She then pressed a couple of buttons as the Pidgeotto transformed into the Wind Chaser Turbo Zord. It stopped at the entrance. The trainer was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans. He wasn't wearing his normal attire, because he wasn't on duty to fight. The Raichu smiled as they walked into the cockpit.

Angela smiled as she saw the beautiful town of Phenac. The water fountain was still there as she remembered it and the Oasis Stadium stood there as well. She put her feet up on the console… until she got a knock on the door to the side. She pressed the button as the side door opened up. Anthony and Adam (the Raichu) got into the cockpit.

"Hey, cuz," said Anthony, "Ready for Christmas?"

Angela giggled, "Well, yeah."

Suddenly, the communicator went off. Anthony looked at her, "Already?"

"One second," said Angela, pressing it, "Matt?"

"Are you going to decorate the tree with us? Or you just going to sit and read all day?" asked Matt.

"I'm not here," said Angela, "Check the garage. I took Wind Chaser and flew to Orre."

"Why the hell are you there?" asked Matt.

"Christmas with the family, I'm sure you understand. Oh, wait a minute. Jack's in Sinnoh! The only thing you'll get is a card from him," said Angela, "Got to go."

She pressed the button to end the com signal, "Sorry… my friend didn't know. I didn't want them to know because the Reckless Riders left Earth."

"They left?" asked Anthony, "Like… we're letting the heat in Adam."

The Raichu rolled its eyes as he closed the door, _'Okay, Anthony.'_

Anthony looked at him, shook his head and turned to Angela, "Like suddenly left?"

"Yeah, after we defeated Bolt Tamer: the rider who used Pokemon to attack humans! Yeah, not fun!" said Angela.

Anthony turned to her as he got into the Turbo Kart with Pikachu on the back seat, "Want to go to Mark's first? We can drop your zord off there and then we can go to mom and dad's house. Hopefully, Scott gets back."

"Of course," said Angela, "Where do we go?"

"Let me drive," said Anthony, touching the steering wheel.

Angela hugged the steering wheel, "I don't think so!"

"Come on!" said Anthony.

"No," said Angela.

"Please?" asked Anthony.

"No," said Angela.

"Please!?" asked Anthony.

"NO!" said Angela.

The two of them, not seeing each other in quite a while played a little game of tug of war using the steering wheel. However, Adam was not in the mood. His yellow cheeks started glowing and instantly, a yellow electric shock came into place. Anthony and Angela were screaming as they felt the power of Adam's bolts. The two of them landed on the Kart.

'_Let's go before Scott gets back,' _said Adam.

"Alright," said Anthony, smelling the smoke that was on his clothes. Angela started coughing as she sat in the back of the car. Anthony looked at her as she pointed to the front seat.

"Be good to my Turbo Kart. You drive," said Angela with a croak.

Anthony smiled as he hopped into the Turbo Kart and pressed the gas. The Wind Chaser started driving in the middle of the desert. Anthony started grinning as he pushed on the gas. Adam and Angela looked at each other as they headed straight for The Under.

The Wind Chaser then transformed into the Pidgeotto and it flew across the region. Below, the Cipher Peon was watching from below. He activated his walkie talkie, "Anthony is heading toward Pyrite."

"Follow him to Pyrite Town," said Evice on the intercom, "I want his whole family captured!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Meteor Falls, the tree was already decorated. It had a couple of blue balls and the lights swung around the tree. The star began glowing white light as the rangers smiled, looking at it with awe.

"This is beautiful," said Tara, "Now, we can… PARTY! Bring the booze! Bring the booze! Oh yeah!"

Suddenly, three huge 30 packs of Bud Light came down from the ceiling and it landed on the table.

"I should write a citation… but we're in the mountains and no ones going to care. Let me grab the cups."

"Why?" asked Darren.

"Beer Pong," said Spencer, smiling as he went upstairs. Violet jumped up as she started playing a song on the Hoenn Satellite Radio, "PARTY!"

Five minutes later, Spencer brought beer funnels, and set thirty six cups on either side to look like bowling pins with beer inside. The music was blasting and since Spencer was the law enforcer (and he's 19), he would be the **designated chaperone. **Tara and Violet were on one team and Matt and Darren were on another.

"Time for some beer," said Spencer, "Pong it, bitches!"

Violet bounced the ping pong ball into the cup. The cup splashed as it landed in the cup. The others were surprised as Violet took the cup with the ball in it.

"Now, what do we do?" asked Matt.

Violet looked at Matt, "Didn't you go to any parties?"

Matt shook her head. Violet rolled her eyes as she chugged the whole entire drink down her throat. Darren and Matt gasped as she wiped her face, "Next?"

Matt bounced the ping pong ball into the cup. It splashed into the cup and he took it from the place and started chugging it. Then, it was Tara. Tara hit the cup and missed, "Do I still drink?"

"Yep. You drink this!" said Spencer.

He brought a 2 liter glass of Jack Daniels Whiskey. Violet looked at him as Tara grabbed the beer funnel. Spencer climbed on one of the conference chairs as he poured the alcoholic beverage into the funnel. It was filled to the top and then, he twists the funnel to make it go into her mouth. She started chugging.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" chanted the other rangers as she drank the whole two liters of the whiskey. Tara started blinking her eyes as she saw two Matts, and two Darrens.

"Whoa, this is so awesome! I feel buzzed!" she said.

Violet looked to see Tara's red cheeks. Darren and Matt continued to play when suddenly the door opened. Claydol and Pegasus climbed up the stairs and gasped to see that they were having… a beer party.

"Having a party?" asked Claydol, "Okay."

Tara started walking toward Claydol. She was limping as she walked to Claydol, "Claydol, you are so awesome… I love you!"

"What the hell happened to her?" asked Pegasus. Suddenly, he saw Matt bowing down to Pegasus, "Prince, I love your inventions. Please allow me to help you make more."

Spencer looked at Pegasus as he went to hide the Bud Light, but Pegasus broke free of the drunk rangers and went to Spencer. Pegasus looked at him, "You had a beer party… IN THE COMMAND CENTER!?"

"What's wrong with beer?" asked Spencer silently.

Claydol chuckled, "The Hoenn Rangers before you had a party at Amii's mansion. The cops busted and raided the party."

Spencer sighed as he grabbed Tara's arm. Tara started seeing the room spin around her like crazy, "Maybe, I shouldn't have had that whiskey. I'm going to puke!"

Tara went over to the TV. Pegasus and Claydol screamed as Tara began to tilt her neck backwards.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Madigan Residence, the house was beautiful and pretty. On the outside, it had a couple of plants on either side and the exterior walls were green with a red roof on top. Anthony turned to Angela as he opened the door to the house. Angela and Anthony walked into the house's living room. A Christmas tree was put up and the furniture was arranged to fit the tree inside.

"So, where's Aunt Val?" asked Angela.

"Mom?" asked Anthony. He didn't hear a response from her. He turned around and looked at Angela, "Probably picking up Christina. She hasn't been doing that well lately."

"Really?" asked Angela.

Anthony nodded, "Yeah. Christina and my mom don't get along. Come on, I'll show you to your-."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Anthony turned around and he opened the door. A teenager was standing in the front door with blonde hair. She had a light blue t-shirt and a black skirt as she looked at Angela and Anthony.

"Hey, so who's the girl?" asked Sarah.

Anthony looked at her. He waited for a response from Adam, but he was just probably hanging out in The Under like the rest of the crew.

"My cousin," said Anthony, "Wow, Sarah. This is Angela."

Sarah struck her hand, "Nice to meet you. How's battling the Reckless Riders out there?"

"You don't want to know," said Angela, "It's crazy."

"Oh, come on!" said Sarah, "I need to know."

"Fine, we'll talk about it... once I get settled at my aunt's house."

Sarah turned to Anthony and sighed. Suddenly, the sound of car doors slammed shut outside. There was a woman wearing an orange t-shirt with black pants as she climbed up the stairs. The woman had black hair and brown eyes. She had a girl who was a bit older now who looked like Anthony. However, she was wearing black jeans with a red t-shirt and she had a pink jacket over it.

"Hey, Anthony," said Valerie, then turned to Angela, "Angela, you've grown!"

"AUNT VALERIE!" screamed Angela.

The two of them embraced. Anthony and Sarah looked at each other. Christina was rolling her eyes, "No way."

Angela smiled as she turned to Christina, "Hey!"

Christina rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Great… just kidding."

She embraced Angela and then went to her room with Angela's backpack. Angela sighed as she walked toward Christina, "Be careful! Some important equipment is up there!"

Sarah and Anthony walked upstairs when suddenly Valerie walked toward the stairs, "Anthony, did your dad come home yet? He was supposed to be home an hour ago."

Anthony shook his head, "I didn't see him all day. I was waiting for Angela to show."

"Hmm… I'm going to get worried. He's going to miss dinner. Then again, he may be working at the station all day today," said Valerie.

Anthony nodded, "Okay. I guess we will worry when it gets late?"

Valerie nodded, "I guess."

Anthony said nothing more and headed upstairs into the room. Val looked at upstairs and then turned to the kitchen. She shook her head as she began to feel something happen at her house tonight. Upstairs, Angela was telling them some Turbo stories.

"Well, recently, I went on a date," said Angela, smiling.

"Oh, really?" asked Christina.

"Who?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, it was Jake. He was an awesome person. However, Sneazette wanted my heart to be broken… so the rider that she used made Jake young. He was actually sixty not sixteen," said Angela.

"Oh my!" said Christina.

"Ew," said Sarah, "You were right to defeat that monster. I would be mad at Sneazette too."

Anthony looked at Angela, "I guess the enemies in Hoenn are just flukes?"

"They were… until I met the head honcho," said Angela.

"The head honcho?" asked Anthony, curious.

Angela nodded, "Yeah… it's a long story. The only thing I have to say is that he turned Spencer into a demon-freak and nearly killed Darren and Violet."

Christina turned to Anthony, "Don't let that happen to me."

Anthony looked at Christina, "Should I?"

Christina took a pillow from the bed and threw it across Anthony's face. Anthony chuckled as he grabbed the pillow. Angela giggled as she took out her Auto Blaster, cleaning it.

"Ooh, in a shape of a car, I like it!" said Sarah.

"When you pull this lever back in the back of the blaster, it makes a rapid fire attack!" said Angela, "I love this sidearm. Actually, I love being a Turbo Ranger, in general."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Valerie began to close her eyes as she began to feel a presence. However, she opened the door anyway.

"May I help you?" asked Valerie.

Suddenly, Cipher Peons appeared inside her house. Some of them started heading upstairs. The Cipher Peons with a lot of Poochyena were in the guest room with Angela and the other rangers. The five of them were walking down the stairs out of the house into a limousine. Anthony turned around and waved a blue stream of psychic energy at the Pokemon. The Peons were thrown into the buildings. Anthony turned to Adam, "Thunderbolt!"

Raichu started using Thunderbolt on each of the Pokemon. Angela released her Clefairy, "Clefairy, Blizzard!"

Clefairy released a stream of snow at some of them, causing them to freeze in a tight box.

Sarah opened the limo doors to release Valerie and Christina. Christina released her Jigglypuff, "Jigglypuff, let's go!"

The pink balloon like Pokemon popped out of the ball and it smacked some Cipher Peons in the face.

"No, the Pokemon! Not, the Peons!" yelled Christina.

Jigglypuff started singing to the Pokemon. Anthony turned around as he saw the some of the Pokemon fall asleep. The Cipher Peon looked at him, "How dare you interrupt our plan."

"Your plan?" asked Anthony, "What plan?"

"We need you... Surrender!" he said, striking a fighting pose.

"I don't fight Peons," said Anthony, "Psychic Strike!"

He released his right fist, releasing a blue bolt of energy. The Cipher Peon fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"Now, get out of here before things get a lot worse for you," said Angela.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of laughter. They looked above as they saw Evice looking at them.

"Why, Anthony... it's been a while," said Evice.

"Evice," said Anthony.

Adam's cheeks started flickering.

"Relax, I'm not going to capture you... however, your mom, your sister, and Angela will be useful to me," said Evice.

Angela took out her Turbo Key and struck out her Turbo Morpher, "Oh no. Not happening."

"I agree," said Anthony, taking out his Twilight Morpher.

"Alright," said Evice, "Then allow me to do this!"

He released a black bomb at Anthony and Angela. Smokescreen appeared. It was so strong, that Anthony was able to look into the smoke. However, Evice was so quick that the family was captured.

"No!" yelled Anthony.

Sarah picked up Anthony. He turned to Sarah, "Let's head to The Under."

In The Under, Ho-Oh was watching the whole entire thing on the orb. He then looked up to see the two rangers walking in.

"Where's Adam?" asked Anthony.

The Raichu hopped on to a crate and walked toward him.

'_Here I am' _said Adam.

_"This isn't good... at all," _said Ho-Oh, _'There must be a reason why your family is being caught by Cipher.'_

Adam looked at Anthony, _"We have got to find out what's going on."_

Anthony looked at Ho-Oh, "We need to go to Hoenn to alert the other Turbo Rangers. I need you to call the other Orre Rangers.

"When are you doing this?" asked Sarah.

"Right now!" said Anthony, looking at Ho-Oh, "Oh, and I need Derik and Sakura when you have a chance."

* * *

**To Be Continued in Chapter 40…**

A/N: I know it was a very slow beginning… but I know you guys are waiting for more. Chapter 40 is on the way! With an In Space promo! =D


	40. Escape to Citadark Isle Part 2

A/N: Hey, welcome to Poke Rangers Turbo Chapter 40! Wait a minute? 40TH Chapter? Wow, that means… ten more episodes of this season. Well, before we get started… I really want to put a promo in. Also, it will be a six chapter arc because of the following reasons:

Oh, and it's not **Greevil** that's head of Cipher. It's now **Evice. **Sorry, I should've edited it. But, I'm going to edit it when I am done typing this chapter.

*There's so much plot to Orre with Citadark Isle

*If you read MMPR's World War, the Orre Rangers have 20-21 rangers compared to the Poke Rangers Turbo, which has a team of 6.

*There's so much meat to put into these chapters that another two have to be added on.

So, please bear with me and read on:

* * *

**Next season… prepare to go boldly where no Ranger has gone before. **

**NOTE: Originally they were going to be new characters, but an author has helped me realized that the rangers now need to do more. However, there will be two new rangers with these guys. Hence, a Generation III. **

**Rangers: **Install! Poke Rangers

**Darren: **Hello, remember me? I am the Black Space Ranger.

**Tara: **Hey you! I am the Pink Space Ranger.

**Ray: **My name is Ray. I am new to the rangers but I will help out in any way I can. I am the Blue Space Ranger.

**Angela: **Hey, I know it's been a while. But, guess what? I am the Yellow Space Ranger.

**Felix: **My name is Felix. I am known as the omnipotent warrior and the new leader of the team. I am the Red Space Ranger.

**Prepare for a series where they battle a virus, save Hoenn, and save the galaxy. The sixth season brings the 3****rd**** generation of Poke Rangers to defend the world.**

**POKE RANGERS IN SPACE…**

**Coming Soon to this website! Monsters Needed… please contact the author! **

* * *

_**Last Time…**_

_**Anthony and Sarah escape a Cipher ambush on Christmas Eve. This causes Angela, Christina, and Valerie to head to Citadark Isle. Why are the Madigans captured? Find out on Poke Rangers Turbo… next! **_

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Hoenn Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo  
Orre Rangers: ESCAPE TO CITADARK ISLE**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(In a two-way splitscreen, the Orre Rangers pose on the top side; Bottom- Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(Anthony the 2nd and Tara transform into their Battlizer modes)_

_(The destructive demon arrives)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears; The Turbo Megazord forms; The Rescue Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(Ho-Oh and Rayquaza look at each other, resembling both regions. "© 2009-2010 Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Poke Rangers Orre ©2006-2010 by Starfigter364. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

**10**

_(Anthony announces chapter)_

_**Chapter 40: Escape to Citadark Isle Part 2  
Prophecy **_

Ho-Oh looked at him with concern. Anthony looked at Sarah and Adam. They had to go to Hoenn and ask Claydol for help. Sarah looked at him, "Let's not stay here and wait… let's go!"

The three rangers nodded as they teleported toward the Meteor Falls Command Center.

Meteor Falls…

The four Turbo Rangers were recovering from their party as Spencer was cleaning up the mess that occurred while Pegasus and Claydol were out. Suddenly, a stream of white, gold, and light blue appeared behind him. He turned to see Anthony, Adam, and Sarah. Sarah started choking as she smelled the beer, "Alright, did you guys have a party?"

Adam pointed to the Bud Light, _'Wow. You know how to party.'_

Anthony looked at Adam, "Oh yeah, I am guessing that's why there's vomit all over the systems."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah… it was my fault. Anyway, what's up Anthony?"

"Um, I can't breathe. Let's go somewhere else to talk," said Sarah.

Anthony looked at the steel door behind them, "Can we go in the Auto Shop?"

Spencer nodded as he opened the doors. He walked down the stairs. Adam was surprised that the lower level was an auto shop. Violet was cleaning up the auto parts.

"Sobered up?" asked Spencer.

"Uh, yeah," said Violet, "I used a potion to get myself to recover quicker."

She then turned to see Anthony. Her eyes grew as she dropped the wrench on the floor, causing a huge clang, "Hello."

"Come on," said Spencer.

Violet nodded as they all rushed into the manager's office. Anthony began to clear his throat as Violet closed the door.

"We regret to inform you that my cousin, Angela, has been captured by Cipher," said Anthony.

"Angela's captured?" asked Violet, rubbing her head, "Oh no. What happened?"

Sarah looked at her, "Well, we were at Anthony's second parents house in Pyrite Town and we were discussing what happened between now and then. And then, Cipher's grunts came out and we started fighting… then everybody was gone but me, Adam, and Anthony."

"What?" asked Violet, she shook her head, "We got to go to Orre."

"But, who's going to take care of the three drunk buddies?" asked Spencer.

"Well, last time I checked, you need to finish cleaning up the puke all over the console. You guys stay here, and let me grab my gear upstairs," said Violet.

Sarah turned to Anthony as she went to grab her gear upstairs. Two minutes later, she came downstairs, "Come on… we'll take the Hydro Shooter!"

"Wait!" said Spencer, getting up from the chair. The other three Orre Rangers followed Violet, "What?"

"Matt will kill you!" said Spencer.

"Tell him to take the Arma-Trailer or Blazin' Inferno to get to Orre. I tried to use the teleportation system. But, Tara's vomit fried the systems. We need to travel on foot… unless; Anthony's friends can teleport us."

Anthony looked at her, "I don't see why not."

Suddenly, Adam came running down the stairs as he looked at Anthony, _'You know… I want to take the long ride to Orre using the Lightning Blitz Turbo Zord.'_

"Why?" asked Sarah, "Because the Turbo Zord looks exactly like you when it's not a car?"

'_Yes,' _said Adam, _'Please?'_

Violet sighed and looked at Anthony. She then looked at Anthony, "Since you can translate so well, tell him that he can take a drive with me AFTER we get Angela and your family out."

Anthony nodded, "Anthony, I think you heard Violet. Right?"

'_Fine,' _said Adam, _'I want to drive that Turbo Zord so bad!'_

Violet sighed as Claydol finished the rest of cleaning up the Meteor Falls Command Center. The odor was back to normal. Sarah came upstairs as soon as the smell went into the vents.

"Oh, thank you!" she said, smiling.

Claydol looked at the other three rangers, "Nice to see the Orre Rangers again. We heard from Ho-Oh on the Emergency Channel. We are going to send the others to Orre once they recover. In the meantime, the teleportation systems are back. I'm sending the five of you to Orre."

Spencer started running up the stairs with his police gear, "Say what?"

"Just don't say anything," said Violet.

"But, sis," said Spencer.

"No," said Violet, lifting a finger, "Teleport us."

In a flash, two streaks of gold, a white light, a light blue beam and a yellow beam engulfed the five of them as they were sent up through the chamber of Meteor Falls, heading toward Orre. Right after they left, Tara, Matt, and Darren walked down the stairs.

"Hey," said Tara, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just DON'T ever do that again!" said Pegasus, "Please… I never want to see you drunk."

Matt nodded, "Anyway, where's Violet and Spencer."

"Oh, well," said Pegasus, "While you were recovering from hangovers, we got this from Orre on Emergency Channel."

Pegasus pressed the red button.

'_Rangers of Hoenn, I ask of your aid and assistance. Commander Evice of Cipher has stolen one of your rangers and Anthony's family. I'm afraid of what they will do… I'll explain everything. But, I want to see you in person. Please come to Pyrite Town. You'll meet a man named Skrub. He'll take you to The Under. HURRY!'_

Tara looked at the other rangers, "Just when we thought we were going to have a vacation."

"You better go," said Claydol, "Violet and Spencer are already there."

"My question was… why we didn't get it at the time we were hung over?" asked Matt.

"We have voicemail," said Pegasus, "Now, get your gear and get to Orre."

Meanwhile, at Citadark Isle, Scott was locked up in a cage. He started thinking of ways to escape. However, he was interrupted.

"Time to meet your family," said Evice, laughing his brains off as he opened the cage. Scott watched as Christina, Valerie, and Angela were thrown into the cage.

"Scott, are you okay?" asked Valerie, with concern.

"Yes, honey," said Valerie, "I see Angela's here."

"Uncle Scott, it's nice to meet you. It sucks we have to say hello like this," said Angela.

Scott smiled in agreement, "Yeah, I agree with you."

"Where are we anyway?" she asked.

"This is Cipher HQ… in Citadark Isle," said Christina.

"Citadark Isle?" asked Angela, looking at the area. She noticed the lava pools, "We're inside a volcano?"

"Yep," said Valerie.

Angela sighed as she put her knees up to her chest, "Awesome. What's so important that WE have to get captured?"

Scott looked at Angela and nodded, "I'm surprised you asked that question. Ever heard of the **War Demon**?"

"The War Demon?" asked Angela, "A little bit. All I know is it was supposed to destroy the planet."

"This family has kept this secret over generations," said Scott. He looked at the lava to see an eyeball pop out and a huge roar. He turned toward Angela, "Ten thousand years ago, when Mariah and Rayquaza were having the war, we were allies to help Rayquaza defeat Mariah's power. The War Demon was destroyed by six soldiers of power. One resembled a Torchic, a Mudkip, a Treecko…"

"Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers?" asked Angela.

"Yeah, but before the rangers," said Scott, "However, we THOUGHT it was destroyed. It moved over here… to Orre. Rayquaza and Ho-Oh used their powers and sealed The War Demon in this volcano… never to return. The secret was kept with the Madigan family for several centuries. But, we also have the power to bring back the demon which could slay Orre in a matter of seconds and jump to Hoenn to finish its progress."

Christina tugged Angela, "That's why they need the four of us because our blood can revive him."

"Blood?" asked Angela, "Like, those sacrificial rituals?"

"Yeah," said Valerie. She looked at the powerful beast, "From the roaring that it's doing… it seems it wants to barge out of the volcano. It seems angry and he is very destructive."

"This is low… even for Cipher. I thought Cipher was just interested in Shadow Pokemon. This… isn't going to do anything but destroy the whole planet!" said Angela. She smacked her hand on the door of the cage and the door opened a little bit. Angela looked at it and then pulled the door toward her, closing it. Christina looked at it and then looked at the lava, twidling her thumbs.

Angela then looked up to notice the latch was unlocked. Angela tapped Christina on the shoulder. The two of them noticed the latch unlocked. The two of them nodded as they undid the latch and opened the door. Val and Scott looked at what was going on.

"They left it unlocked?" asked Scott.

"Yeah," said Angela, "The two of us will try to make a distress call. You two stay here."

"Hold on for a second," said Scott, "What makes you say that?"

"Because," said Christina, "If we all escape… we will have a problem. I think Evice would not be happy if you were to escape."

Scott sighed, "Okay."

The two of them nodded as they rushed toward the base entrance. They looked at the area. There were two glass pipes that filled with water. The pipes were connected into a huge whirlpool.

"I see they use water energy to get everything," said Angela, "Food, water, energy for their systems. I wonder if they even feed the demon."

Christina giggled, "Imagine if they did."

The two of them heard the sound of footsteps. Angela and Christina hid in one corridor. They saw two Cipher Peons walking toward the Volcano Room. Angela winked. Christina nodded. The two of them ran toward the two Cipher Peons and grabbed their guns.

"Now," said Angela, "We have a favor to ask… Where is your control room, or do we have to get nasty and morph?"

The Cipher Peons yelled as they went to lunge their attack at them. The two rangers nodded. Angela struck her key out, "Shift Into Turbo!"

A Pidgeotto flew out of the morpher as she inserted it into the chamber. She bonded with the Pidgeotto, transforming into her uniform. She flew and attacked the two Peons with her fists. Christina then started running as she pressed her morpher.

"Orre Force Pink!" yelled Christina.

(Starfighter, if you don't mind…)

Christina's morpher began glowing as she stood in a black background. Pink crystals came from the sky as she began to glow, wearing a pink uniform a helmet shaped like a Mew on her head. The two Pink Rangers kicked the Cipher Peons in the face and threw them in the pipes. The Peons screamed as they fell through the whirlpool. The spinning blades got close to them as they tried to get up. The two Pink Rangers turned around as they saw the red liquid oozing out.

"Well," said Christina, looking at the water coming down, "Now, we got a bigger problem. Barrier attack!"

She put a big shield on the glass hole that was made. The two rangers nodded as they started running toward the elevator. However, the red alarms started blaring on either side.

"Great, company!" said Angela.

The Cipher Peons started running toward them with guns. Angela sighed as she took out her Chaser Bow.

"Chaser Bow!" yelled Angela, "Fire!"

Pink beams shot the Cipher Peons. More of them started coming toward the two rangers. Christina giggled as she took out her Mew Staff, "I think it's time for some Psychic!"

She stopped the major group of them from coming toward her. She snapped her fingers as they teleported… into the ocean. The two rangers started heading for the elevator. However, they were stopped by a Cipher Admin. He released an electric attack at the two rangers.

"Ein!" yelled Christina.

"So, it was so nice of Evice to send me back here… so I can help out with this 'task'. As a matter of fact, every Cipher Admin was supposed to here. However, Lovrina decided to decline the invitation… hmm… so, anyway…. Come on, the boss wants to see you," said Ein.

Angela and Christina laughed and turned to Ein.

"The Cipher Admin Ein is going to send us to the bastard who wants to revive that Demon Beast," said Angela, "That's quite funny."

"You know," said Ein, "You are a pest, Pinkie!"

Angela looked at Ein, "Excuse me?"

Ein laughed, "Why don't you try this?"

He released an electric attack at her. Angela yelled as she fell backwards. Ein then turned toward Christina, "Psycho Cut!"

She went to slice Ein, but Ein decided to smack her attack down on the metallic floor. Angela took out her Chaser Bow and struck Ein in the face with her bow. She pulled the string and fired back quickly before Ein could strike. Ein felt the blast as he landed on the ground.

"Now, who's the pest?" asked Angela.

Suddenly, Evice came out of the elevator. Ein started going backwards and then ran into the following admins: Venus, Dakim, Miror B., Eldes, Ardos, Gorigan, Snattle, Nascour, and Commander Exol. The two Pink Rangers looked at each other.

"I know you," said Evice, "Christina Madigan. The Pink Mew Ranger, and part of the Orre Force of the Orre Rangers."

Christina looked at him angrily. However, Evice turned toward Angela, "And I did a background check on you. You are Angela Keeney… cousin of the Madigans. And you are the successor to the elite team of Hoenn's fighting force. I guess you are the Pink Turbo Ranger."

Angela looked at him, "Wow, I guess that was luck."

Evice shook his head, "I left the cage open like that for a reason. I wanted you to escape. I wanted you to call your rangers to come on this trashy island we know as Citadark!"

The Cipher Admins laughed as they turned to Evice. Nascour walked toward them, "Evice is right. Your ranger friends do not need to be here. Besides, we were helping Kagezap to make sure this Demon does get revived."

"Kagezap?" asked Angela and Christina.

The two rangers looked at each other as Nascour laughed, "You will pay for this."

The Under…

The three Turbo Rangers arrived as they turn to see Ho-Oh looking at the orb. The other rangers were also looking around to see the following. The man wearing a Cipher outfit took off his helmet. His brown hair stood up and his dark eyes turned toward the Turbo Rangers.

"Welcome to The Under, my name is Skurb. I'm sorry I never mentioned my name at first," he said, "But, this is where the Orre Resistance hangs out."

"Orre Resistance?" asked Tara.

"We're here to help destroy Kagezap and Cipher before things got worse," said Skrub.

Suddenly, they saw a red haired guy wearing a yellow shirt and black jeans with a girl running toward them with pink hair and pink bubbly eyes. She also wore a hot pink t-shirt with black short shorts.

"Skrub, who are these guys?" asked Michael.

"Michael, this is Tara, Darren, and Matt. The three Turbo Rangers from Hoenn," said Skurb.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Michael and this is… Lovrina," said Michael.

Lovrina smacked him on the shoulder, "Don't be down about me! I love Michael with all my heart! I think he's pretty cool. Don't you agree?"

Darren looked at her, "Uh, yeah."

Matt noticed Spencer and Violet speaking to Anthony. Violet walked toward them, "There you are!"

Violet walked toward Skrub, Michael, and Lovrina. She turned toward them, "So, how was it like to be hung-over and then sent here to rescue Angela?"

"Very funny," said Tara, sarcastically.

Darren shook his head, "You are very lucky."

She giggled as she turned to Skrub. Skrub looked at her and then turned to Tara, "You had a party without me."

"You had a party?" asked Lovrina, she put her right hand out and then up, "I LOVE PARTIES!!!!"

The three Turbo Rangers turned to each other. Matt cleared his throat, "As a Cipher Admin… you must be very happy with yourself."

"Oh, you bet!" said Matt, "Sweet thing!"

She pulled Matt's cheeks and kissed his cheek. Suddenly, Tara looked at her straight in the face, "Hands off!"

Suddenly, Ho-Oh started screaming for attention. The Orre Rangers and the Turbo Rangers arrived to watch.

"_I called Sakura, Derik, and the old Hoenn Rangers. They should arrive shortly. This matter is important to discuss… It's important that we two regions combine to save the Madigan family, and demolish Cipher's plan before it turns to be another World War," _said Ho-Oh.

The Turbo Rangers looked at each other and then turned toward Ho-Oh. Another World War, again?

* * *

**To Be Continued in Chapter 41…**

Anyway, I decided to give a quiz. It's an opinionated question:

What is Orre known for?

The best opinions get to send me monsters for the sixth season.

In addition, since Evice was there, I decided to use the other admins to make this somewhat epic. I mean I know they were defeated in Colosseum and XD. But, I also thought that they can acquire some powers here and there. Anyway, the next chapter you get to meet the rest of the Orre Rangers, the Orre Heroes, and people you never expected to be back for this special. Have fun reading! And if I have to edit anymore. This chapter may be changed again due to technical difficulties. :)


	41. Escape to Citadark Isle Part 3

A/N: Here's the next segment of the crossover between Orre and Hoenn. This time, I am going to focus more on what's going down in The Under.

* * *

_**Last time…**_

_**Angela decides to fly to Orre to spend the last days of 2009 with the Madigans. However, Cipher breaks in and kidnaps everybody but Anthony, Adam, and Sarah. They teleport to Meteor Falls, where they notice a huge party had occurred. However, the hungover rangers had to teleport to Orre, where they learn of Ho-Oh's secret. Angela and Christina try to escape to call the others. However, Ein has upgraded to use Pokemon powers and shoots the rangers. The admins arrive with Evice. Evice plans to have the sacrificial ritual done in an hour. What can happen now? **_

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Hoenn Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo  
Orre Rangers: ESCAPE TO CITADARK ISLE**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(In a two-way splitscreen, the Orre Rangers pose on the top side; Bottom- Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(Anthony the 2nd and Tara transform into their Battlizer modes)_

_(The destructive demon arrives)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears; The Turbo Megazord forms; The Rescue Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(Ho-Oh and Rayquaza look at each other, resembling both regions. "© 2009-2010 Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Poke Rangers Orre ©2006-2010 by Starfigter364. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_(Tara announces chapter)_

_**Chapter 41: Escape to Citadark Isle Part 3  
The Calvary Arrives **_

* * *

In The Under, every single ranger was looking up at Ho-Oh. He and Lovrina were set up next to the orb as the rangers turned around to see what was going on.

"Thank you…" said Lovrina, looking up to see six veteran rangers and two from the future walk up to the area.

One of them walked up to be a familiar face to all. He had red hair with the same color eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with black jeans and red shoes. Next to him was a girl with brown hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with a black jacket over it. She wore white jeans and yellow shoes. Next was a girl who had pink bubbly hair and pink eyes. She wore silver shorts and a black tank top. She wore black sneakers and sighed as she was walking. Next, there was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore an army jumpsuit that said UAFOH Commander with blue gloves and black shoes. After that, there was a girl who was clinging on to a guy. She had blue eyes, blue hair and she was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a white jacket. She wore blue jeans and brown boots. Then, the final person had rusted brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a green hoodie with a red star on the front of his hoodie with a red t-shirt underneath. He wore black jeans and white shoes as he looked up.

From the future, it was a girl wearing a green t-shirt with black jeans and silver shoes. Next to her was a guy wearing a white t-shirt with a blue sweat jacket. He wore blue jeans and black shoes. On his wrists were two Overtech Braces. Anthony didn't looks surprised as he turned toward Ho-Oh. The Mewtwo warrior turned toward Anthony.

"I had a feeling they would come here," said the Mewtwo like warrior.

"I know, Tony," said Anthony, patting him on the shoulder.

Danny turned to see the Turbo Rangers. The Hoenn Rangers ran over to them and gave them hugs, kisses, shaking hands, etc.

"How the heck did you get here?" asked Tara.

"Well, Claydol told us what happened," said Jenna, "And we weren't going to sit around in Sinnoh and wait. So, we came down to help out."

"Even I came to help out," said Derik, smiling.

"Derik," said Danny, "DERIK!"

He hugged Danny and then he hugged Amii. Ho-Oh smiled as he looked at Anthony, "Family Reunion."

"Yep," said Anthony, "It is."

Lovrina yawned, "Alright, we can hug and kiss later. I want to get this done!"

The rangers turned toward Lovrina. The other Orre Rangers rolled their eyes as she jumped for happiness.

"Okay!" said Lovrina, prancing to the orb, "I used to work for Cipher as their Admin. But, I quit so I can be with Michael."

Michael and Adam looked at each other and then turned to Lovrina's attention.

"Anyway, the War Demon from what we know has been kept secret to the Madigan family for centuries, generations. It must've been released to Cipher after XD001," said Lovrina, "But, here's the point I want to make… the reason why the Madigan Family is captured and the Pink Turbo Ranger is captured… is because they are being used to summon a monster that has been used ten thousand years ago. Ho-Oh, you can take it away."

Danny raised his hand, "Excuse me?"

"Yes," said Lovrina.

"If you know so much about Cipher, why aren't you fighting with us on a daily basis?" asked Danny.

"I only fight to protect Michael," said Lovrina, "And I have just given info that YOU should've been paying attention too."

Ho-Oh rolled his eyes and turned to the other rangers.

"_As you know," _he said, _"The Hoenn Rangers have helped us destroy many violent threats over the past couple of years. However, the reason why I called them here is because the six Hoenn Pokemon Coins are needed."_

"Why?" asked Jack, holding up the Torchic Coin. It was sparkling with red light as the Orre Rangers looked at it.

"_Because they are needed to unlock the weakness of the War Demon," _said Ho-Oh.

"Well, can you give us a background of the War Demon?" asked Amii.

Anthony stood up to the podium, "Sure. A long time ago when Rayquaza and Mariah were fighting for world domination, Mariah had a monster known as The War Demon. The Hoenn Ranger's six coins weakened War Demon so much that it literally came over here to recharge and destroy this region. Rayquaza summoned his soldiers and together Ho-Oh and Rayquaza sealed the War Demon inside Citadark Isle's volcano chamber. Cipher Headquarters has been placed there a couple of years ago for their XD001 project. Thanks to Michael, it was gone and Greevil changed his ways. Now, Evice escaped and is using Cipher Headquarters to revive a demon to finish what Mariah asked him to do. It's not a war… yet. But, if we don't stop Cipher and the Demon is released, we'll have another world war."

Jenna and Mika looked at each other. Then, they turned to Sean. Sean nodded as he looked at the others, "I think I know what weapon Ho-Oh is talking about."

The other rangers looked at him as he stepped forward, "Guys. Ever heard of The Sword of Truth?"

Ho-Oh nodded and the other Orre Rangers looked at each other with confused looks.

"The Sword of Truth was the sword used to slay the demon beast. If I remember correctly, the Sword of Truth is located somewhere in Orre," said Sean.

"Say what?" asked Jovi, the Silver Lugia Ranger, "You mean the Boruvi Ruins."

"Boruvi Ruins," said Sean, "The ruins were the ancient Boruvians lived."

Jack looked at Sean, "It's worth a shot."

Anthony looked at the Hoenn team, "Fine, but I am going to have to go with you."

"Why? We're used to doing quests. And bringing the Turbo Rangers along will be great," said Amii.

"I'm the only one that knows about the sword, where the sword is, and how to unlock it," said Anthony.

Danny looked at Jack. Jack shrugged at him and then Danny looked back at Anthony, "Actually, we may need someone."

Adam nodded, "I'm going too."

"So am I," said Sakura and Derik. The two of them turned to each other, "NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

Amii and Jenna looked at each other and then turned toward Derik and Sakura. Violet and Spencer also nodded, "You know, we never ever have gone on quests before. We could use it."

Amii smiled as she looked at Spencer's hand touching her shoulder, "Um, please don't touch me."

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"For one reason: You gave me a speeding ticket," said Amii.

"That was a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away!" said Spencer.

"I DON'T CARE!" said Amii, "I had to get my daddy to write a check! I had to plead guilty!"

Skrub laughed as he looked at her, "Well, the law's the law."

"Skrub, don't start with me," said Amii, looking at him. The ex-Cipher started backing away as Amii turned to Spencer, "And you are definitely coming with me. I can't wait to scream and yell at you for the citations you gave me!"

"How many citations?" asked Violet.

"… 3…," said Spencer.

"On what charges?" asked Violet.

"Do you really think I know?" asked Spencer.

"Simple…," said Amii, "Parking in an Illegal zone… it's my house! Then, my party! And then the stupid ticket for speeding!"

Danny grabbed Amii by the shoulders, "Calm down."

Ho-Oh looked at the Hoenn Rangers, _'Can we talk about this issue in depth? Or are we going to bicker about parking tickets?'_

Spencer and Amii looked at each other and then turned both ways. Ho-Oh turned around toward the other rangers.

"_The Hoenn Rangers will go with Anthony, Adam, and Sakura to the Boruvi Ruins. The rest of us will prepare to go to Citadark Isle," _said Ho-Oh, _"Hoenn Rangers, you will get to a place where you will need to place the six coins in. Good luck, rangers."_

Anthony nodded as he took the map. The other rangers looked at them, "Mark!"

Mark was wearing carpenter pants, a black shirt and has golden hair with green eyes and wears a necklace that was 10 karat gold, "Yeah?"

"We're going to be using the Turbo Zords. Get them ready," said Anthony.

Mark nodded as he walked away. Jenna looked at Anthony, "I know Angela took over. But, would you like to ride the Wind Chaser?"

"Nah," said Anthony, "I'll use the Mewtwo zord and catch up with you. You can take the Turbo Zord."

Adam looked at Anthony, _"We should get going."_

Matt looked at the other rangers and then they turned toward Derik, Sakura, and Sean, "Feel like driving along?"

"I am afraid that you will probably crash into a tree," said Sean.

Derik looked at Sean and then turned to Sakura, "Fine, we'll go."

Sean sighed, "Wait for me!"

The three rangers started following Matt. Anthony, Sakura, Adam, and the Hoenn Rangers followed Mark toward the area. Mark looked at the other rangers, "This is really awesome. I looked at the schematics of your Turbo Zords and was amazed that they are also cars."

"Pegasus's idea," said Danny, "How is he doing anyway?"

Tara giggled, "Well, we'll talk about it in the car."

Amii looked at Tara and then turned to Violet, "We might as well catch up. Even though I feel bad that Jenna is going to ride by herself."

Jenna shook her head, "Mika's coming with me."

Mika nodded and smiled, "Don't worry!"

Spencer nodded as he took out his key, "Let's get in."

The zord bay doors opened. Anthony pressed a couple of buttons in his zord cockpit as the Mewtwo zord started floating toward the zord bay at high speeds. Next, the Raichu Zord (I believe) appeared and Adam got inside. The Raichu Zord started running across the desert, catching up with Anthony.

"Alright," said Tara, pressing the button, "Turbo Zords, launch!"

The six Turbo Zords raced out of the cockpits and they started driving toward the two Orre Zords. Anthony watched as Tara was going the same speed as him.

"Race you to the ruins," said Tara.

"Oh no," said Anthony, smiling. He pressed the button and the Mewtwo zord started to increase speed. Tara then pressed the gas more. Anthony chuckled as he pressed a red button, "Deoxys Speed Boost!"

The speed boost occurred and he was heading at warp speed. Danny turned to Tara, "Ever pressed this trigger?"

Tara looked at him, "No."

"Press the trigger and lift it upward," said Danny.

Tara pressed it and lifted the device. Suddenly, she saw the engines going at full power and she watched as she was going over 450 mph. Matt turned to Sean, Derik, and Sakura.

"No," said Sean.

Matt chuckled as he pressed the trigger and pulled up. The three rangers held on as the Wave Crusher started speeding to catch up. Sakura turned toward Derik as she held hands with him. Derik looked at Matt as he saw the speedometer go and as for Sean, he was trying to hold it in.

"THANK GOD I AM NOT THE BLUE TURBO RANGER!" yelled Sean.

"WHY?" yelled Derik.

"BECAUSE HE WOULD HAVE TO SPEED UP TO DO ZORD COMBINATIONS AND ANY OTHER ATTACKS!" yelled Matt, "THIS ZORD GOES MORE THAN THE USUAL ZORD."

"WELL, THIS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO DERIK'S SWELLOWZORD," said Sakura.

Meanwhile, Adam pressed a button to super fast as well in order to catch up, leaving the four Turbo Zords behind.

"Just press the trigger and hold it up," said Jack.

Darren nodded as he pressed and held it. Jack held on as Darren yelled lifting it up, the Green Demolisher went at warp speed. Spencer saw the trigger lever and pressed the button and lifted it up. He also went at warp speed, following Jenna and Mika, leaving Amii and Violet in the dust as they were headed toward the ruins.

Amii looked to see them all go. Violet tried to use it. However, she had no idea what she was doing. Amii reached over, pressed the trigger and lifted the trigger. She screamed as the Turbo Zord went extremely fast.

"I left my make up in the back of the zord," said Amii, "Shit!"

"We don't need make up for this assignment," said Violet.

"But, I want to look beautiful!" yelled Amii.

Meanwhile, at Citadark Isle, Angela, Christina, Scott, and Valerie were sitting at the edge of the volcano. Ein and Venus were watching over them to make sure they don't escape. Venus reached out her left hand releasing a stream of water on to the ground.

"It's simple," said Venus, "I hope this scheme works."

"So do I," said Ein, "I want to make Orre pay for what happened to them. Evice was really great to let us infuse with Shadow Pokemon DNA that we had."

Angela looked at Christina. Christina elbowed her, telling her to not whisper and the two of them watched. Valerie and Scott were looking at each other as they continued hearing more.

"Ein and Venus, report to Evice's office!" said Nascour.

The two of them walked toward the volcano lair. Ein shot some electric pulse at the cage. Angela threw a rock in the cage. A white spark came out of the cage.

"Okay, so it's electrified," said Angela.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of roaring. The four of them watched as they saw a claw coming out of the volcano. Scott looked at it as he saw the hand beginning to glow. The four of them yelled as they felt their energy zapped. The hand began to shrink into the ground. Scott shook his head as he turned to the others.

"Are you okay?" asked Scott.

Valerie nodded, "Couldn't have been better? Christina?"

Christina nodded, "Yeah. Angela?"

Angela cringed in pain, "I'm fine."

Scott smiled, "Well, apparently the War Demon absorbed our energy."

Valerie looked at her, "Well, I say we get out of here!"

"How?" asked Angela, "The cage is now electrified."

Christina looked at Scott, "Unless, we dig out. Notice that the floor is ground… not a metallic floor."

"Scott," said Valerie, "Don't you have a weapon of your own?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said.

Scott chuckled as he took out a brown weapon with a Fearow's head attached to it. He pressed the trigger as the Fearow started drilling into the ground. A huge hole appeared as Scott started going down. It was a quick dig. Christina, Valerie, and Angela started to leave. Clefairy started to look around. However, Angela took out her Poke Ball and returned it. The four of them started heading down one at a time down a huge tunnel he made. He then took out a lighter, "Alright… if this is the lower level, then outside is Citadark Isle port. We then can get on my boat and escape before anybody finds out."

The three of them nodded as they started drilling into the sheet rock.

However, in Evice's office…

The Cipher Admins were looking at the TV Screen as the six Turbo Zords started driving toward the Boruvi ruins with the Mewtwo and Raichu zords.

"I see the rangers are on their way to get something that could make me mad," he said, "Send someone down…"

"Now, why do that?" a voice asked.

Evice looked up. He saw King Speed and the other riders arrive, "Hello, Cipher Admin Evice."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ein.

Cyber Mightarow pulled him by the collar, "Watch it! You're talking to the Reckless Riders."

"Reckless Riders?" asked Ardon. Then it clicked, "Oh, Evice. They are on our side. These guys are known for attempting to destroy the Hoenn Rangers so they can blow up the planet, making a highway to the center of the universe."

"We want to rule too. But, unfortunately," said King Speed, "This planet will be destroyed. I have already destroyed seven planets and this one has been in my way for over a year."

Evice laughed, "And what makes you think I'm going to let you destroy this planet? You deserve to be destroyed."

Suddenly, King Speed's eyes started glowing red. Evice yelled as he felt the powerful pain coming from him.

"You want to destroy the rangers and release The War Demon I have heard so much about?" asked King Speed.

Evice nodded. King Speed laughed, "Then you and I have to work together. I also know about the Sword of Truth and I already sent the Guzzlers to apprehend them."

Evice looked at King Speed, "You are one step ahead of me."

"As boss of the Reckless Riders, I am the Speed Demon of all," said the boss himself, "I hired these idiots to destroy Hoenn. But, I'm sure you know that the boss has to do everything himself now-a-days."

"Sometimes," said Evice.

Outside the office, two people were spying in the office. One was white haired and one was red haired.

"Wes," the red haired girl said, "What do we do?"

"Rui, we wait. In the meantime, I see the rangers have already escaped," said Wes, "Well, we better get back to The Under and tell Ho-Oh what's going on."

Rui nodded as the two of them teleported. A streak of black and purple appeared as they teleported out of the office. Evice looked to see the beams, and then he looked at the team, "I hope I didn't see spies in my headquarters… King Speed, I may need your assistance. Follow me to the prison ward."

Evice and King Speed walked toward the lower volcano. King Speed was surprised to see an ugly demon stretching his hand out of the lava.

"Awesome and EVIL!" said King Speed.

Evice looked at the cage and noticed the hole, "They escaped!"

King Speed took out his cell phone, "Sneazette! Go outside and wait for the escaping rangers. When the rangers get out, kill them!"

Evice chuckled as he looked at the hand, "It's only a matter of time."

**To Be Continued in Chapter 42…**

* * *

A/N: So, I'm going to stop here for now. It seems that we're getting close to "the battle", but it's not there yet. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. The next chapter will be up Monday January 11, 2010: The Poke Rangers 4th Anniversary. See ya! The question from Chapter 40 still stands until the end of the arc. I have one answer already, but I would like more. Then, I will put the names of the authors in a hat and pick two winners. So, enjoy!


	42. Escape to Citadark Isle Part 4

A/N: Here's Chapter 42! Happy 4th Anniversary for the Poke Rangers! And I have a lot of announcements.

_**This chapter is dedicated to the authors who have tried, attempted, or have worked really hard on their stories from 2006. Their ideas, talent, and love for their characters will not be forgotten. Authors who have attempted to write a spin-off, or attempted to and successfully continued or finished or as follows: **_

_**Cyborg-Lucario  
Katem92  
Blue Bongo  
AzureJustice  
Starfighter364  
PikaGod  
Psyduck Ranger  
ClarinetWrathArineko  
Sentrovasi  
Seth Graystone  
Osiris the Dark  
Digimon Lantern 1  
o0Mimi-Chan0o  
Blazin' Saddles**_

**Total Authors from 2006-2010 as of January 11, 2010: 14**

**Poke Rangers © January 11, 2006 – January 11, 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Adaptations from the Hoenn series are as follows:**

**Seasons 1-3: Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers  
Japanese Counterparts: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger © 1992-1993 by Toei, Gosei Sentai Dairanger © 1993-1994 by Toei, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger © 1994-1995 by Toei.  
Based on: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers © 1993-1996**

**Season 4: Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive  
Japanese Counterpart: Choriki Sentai Ohranger © 1995-1996 by Toei.  
Based on: Power Rangers Zeo © 1996-1997**

**Season 5: Poke Rangers Turbo  
Japanese Counterpart: Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei.  
Based on: Power Rangers Turbo © 1997-1998**

**

* * *

**

**Announcement before Chapter 42:**

With only eight episodes to go, and marking this as the fourth anniversary, it's a great time to end the series. After this chapter, it will probably be one a day or one every other day. If things are going okay for the arc, Poke Rangers Turbo will end on January 24, 2010 and the Hoenn series will continue on May 14, 2010 with Poke Rangers in Space. I will even ask specific authors to help me with monsters so I can fill up those storylines (I will pm you on who the enemies are so that way, you aren't confuzzled), because the only storylines I made were for the major points and the first nine episodes (thanks to NashWalker with the 9th episode). Meaning, I have major gaps in between. So, at the time, I can reorganize the storylines as I go along. Some monsters, I may use PRiS/Megaranger storylines to help me out a little bit. But, that will be the gap between January and May.

During Spring Break, there will be a crossover movie. It is known as Poke Rangers Turbo: Going into Overdrive. It will star the Turbo Rangers, the Overtech Rangers, and four of the Orre Rangers. The plot is yet unknown, but all I know is I am dealing with a Machine and a Rider… that's it.

And finally, I will give a quiz out on Chapter 50. And whoever wins (you need to connect DocX to my account or at least an email address), I will give you the sneak peek of the first two episodes of Poke Rangers in Space. There will also be one more promo in Chapter 45! So, without further to do, let's continue:

**

* * *

**

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Hoenn Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo  
Orre Rangers: ESCAPE TO CITADARK ISLE**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(In a two-way splitscreen, the Orre Rangers pose on the top side; Bottom- Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(Anthony the 2nd and Tara transform into their Battlizer modes)_

_(The destructive demon arrives)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears; The Turbo Megazord forms; The Rescue Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(Ho-Oh and Rayquaza look at each other, resembling both regions. "© 2009-2010 Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Poke Rangers Orre ©2006-2010 by Starfigter364. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_(The Hoenn Rangers announce episode)_

_**Chapter 42: Escape to Citadark Isle Part 4**_

_**The Battle of Boruvi Ruins**_

* * *

The zords arrived at the ruins. The sun was roasting on the hot desert sand as Anthony led the team into the ruins. Amii looked at the sky and then looked in the mirror.

"I'm so hot," said Amii, waving her left hand, "This place is so hot."

"Can you stop complaining Amii?" asked Jack, "You battled in a desert before."

"But, it wasn't as hot as it is here," she said.

Anthony looked at Amii as he continued marching through the desert sand. Anthony turned toward Amii, "You do know more than half this region is totally desert?"

"No," said Amii, "But, then again… I can believe it."

Tara looked at Amii as she kept walking along side Danny, "Well, Amii. It seems to me that I should have an excuse. I never went on quests like this. So, if it's anybody that should be complaining, it's the five new rangers."

Danny chuckled, "True. So, King Speed hired the Riders?"

"Yep," said Violet, "He seems to be very violent."

"How violent?" asked Sarah.

"Well, let's just say after seeing what he did to Spencer. Making a creature into him… he scares me a little bit," said Violet.

"Guess who had to fight him," said Darren, "You were rough man."

"Two years of police training," said Spencer.

Mika sighed as the rest of the rangers headed deep into the ruins. Jack turned to Mika, "Something wrong?"

"Yeah," said Mika, "Ever had those feelings?"

"What feelings?" asked Jack.

"Like we're being watched," said Derik, turning to Mika.

"Yep," said Mika.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of giggling. Matt turned around as he heard the sound. Danny and the others also heard it too.

"I thought they were on vacation," said Matt.

"That's what I thought too," said Anthony.

Pink, green, and blue grunts came out of from both sides of the area. The Turbo Rangers started heading toward the Guzzlers. Anthony looked behind him as he saw the army come toward him. The Guzzler started screaming smoke in his face. Anthony coughed as he kicked one of them in the stomach. He then elbowed the Guzzler behind him. Sarah kicked one of them in the face and punched one of them in the chest. She flipped backwards as she kicked both of them. Sakura hopped on top of Sarah and used the screw kick on one of the Guzzlers.

"Whew," said Sakura.

"Thank you," said Sarah.

Meanwhile, Adam started shooting Thunderbolts at the powerful Guzzlers. The Guzzlers started running away as black smoke came from their heads. Angela jumped up and kicked more of them that were around her. She then used spinning hook kicks at each Guzzler.

Violet and Spencer gave each other the thumbs up signal and they flipped forward toward the Guzzlers. They jumped up toward each other and kicked their feet and then using their heads, they smacked the Guzzlers in the stomach, causing the Domino effect.

Jack, Danny and Tara took out the Torch Sword, the Overtech Flame Sword, and the Flame Fender Sword. The battle started by the rangers slicing them across the chest. Soon, the Guzzlers in their area began to have swords. Danny blocked the sword coming toward him and he elbowed the Guzzler in the chest. Danny's sword began to glow red.

"Overtech Flame Sword, Fire Slash!"

The sword slaughtered some of the Guzzlers in the face. Jack's Torch Sword started glowing red, "Torch Sword, Fire Strike!"

Jack released the amount of flames coming from the sword. The Guzzlers yelled as they fell down and landed on the ground. Tara then started running toward the Guzzlers, "Flame Fender Sword! Flame Bomber!"

She slaughtered the rest of them with her sword. The Guzzlers yelled as they landed on the ground.

Meanwhile, Derik, Sean, Matt, and Darren jumped down as they saw the Guzzlers come toward them with guns.

"It's been a while!" said Sean, "Fin Blaster!"

"Fin Blades," yelled Derik.

"Aqua Turbine Magnums!" yelled Matt.

"Solar Cannon!" yelled Darren.

Four attacks caused the Guzzlers to be destroyed. Amii and Jenna jumped up from the Guzzlers that fell down from their attacks. Jenna punched Amii in the arm, "Let's deal with them!"

Mika looked at her, "Not without me!"

The three girls posed. Amii giggled as the three stood in line, "Ninja Bomb Paper!"

Papers were over the Guzzlers. The Guzzlers tried to remove it, but they were stuck like glue. The three rangers then struck a ninja pose, "Bombastic Boom!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The Guzzlers fell down. Anthony turned around as he saw more of them come toward the rangers, "I think it's time for them to leave."

He used a blue wave of psychic energy and released the powerful energy waves coming from his hand. The Guzzlers yelled as the dead ones and the survivors were thrown out of the ruins… into space.

"Awesome!" said Jack, jumping for joy.

Mika looked at Jack, "Let's get back on task."

Jack nodded, "Right."

Meanwhile, in The Under, Ho-Oh was getting the other rangers together. So, that way they can head to Citadark Isle in one wave movement. He turned to see Wes and Rui walk up the stairs.

"_Wes and Rui… I sense terrible news,"_ said Ho-Oh. Suddenly, they heard the sound of grumbling. It was Lugia as it came from a different wall, _"So did I. It appears it's about Cipher and something more."_

Ho-Oh turned to him, _"It's about time you woke up."_

Lugia looked at him and then turned toward Wes, _"So, what do we have?"_

Wes nodded, "Yeah. The Reckless Riders are here to help Evice."

"_Oh great… I have to deal with a bunch of tyrants," _said Ho-Oh, _"The last thing I need is this planet blown up!"_

"Say what?" asked Rui.

Suddenly, Mark rushed upstairs toward Ho-Oh, "Everything's ready for destruction!"

Behind him, he turned to see a teenager walking up to her. She was wearing a red t-shirt with black jeans. She had brunette hair down to her shoulders and her aqua blue eyes stared at them as she walked toward them.

"How long do you think it will be?" she asked.

Mark sighed, "They'll be back, Ruby."

Ruby looked at him as she turned toward Ho-Oh. Her arms were across as she walked down the silver steps toward The Under. Mark turned toward Ho-Oh as they were working on a way to infiltrate Citadark Isle. Behind him, Michael and Lovrina were hovering over him.

"We need a BIG ship to get over to Citadark Isle," said Michael, "I mean, we can use the zords… but some can't swim."

Lovrina sighed, "They can get in the water... the zords are mechanical. What can happen?"

"Yeah," said Mark, "We just need to figure out how we are going to do-."

Suddenly, there was silence as they turned around. They saw the Phantom Ranger walking into the area. The Orre Rangers went to stand up and battle. But, Lugia roared at them, "_Relax! He's a friend of the Hoenn Rangers and a noble ally. Phantom Ranger, it's great to meet you. I've heard so much about what have you done."_

Phantom Ranger nodded, "Why thank you, Lugia. Claydol and Pegasus has filled me in and they are on their way… they just needed to get a couple of things. Anyway, if you need a ride to Citadark, come outside."

The Orre Rangers looked up as they headed toward Phantom Ranger's location. Ho-Oh even flown outside to see what was going on. Lugia and Ho-Oh's jaw dropped as it saw the Arma-Trailer parked right outside their hideout. The legendary swooped down toward Phantom Ranger.

"_The Arma-Trailer?" _asked Ho-Oh, _"That's a great idea."_

"It is able to go underwater," said Phantom Ranger.

Alex, the Alpha Ranger, jumped up in response, "We can use this to get there undetected. BRILLIANT!"

With his right leg, he strongly kicked the first door. Phantom raised his hand, "Careful! The Turbo Ranger's secondary zords are in there."

Sarah looked at Phantom and then at Alex, "Alex, don't kick the trailer."

Alex looked at her. He looked up as the door came down. He dodged as the door came down on the desert sand with Fire Rescue exposed for the entire region to see.

"It's a Fire Truck and a Heatran mixed together?" asked Josh, the Sapphire Croconaw Ranger, "I wonder what's in the other compartments?"

Sarah looked at him, "Have you been paying attention to what was going on in Hoenn? We have EMT Rescue and Chopper Rescue in the second compartment and then Snow Rescue and Police Rescue in the back."

"Still, I think it's fascinating," said Lu-Ken, the Lucario that walked up to the Arma-Trailer, "I loved Car Magic ever since I saw the Turbo Rangers in battle. This is a really great secret weapon for the team over there. It should work when we battle here as well."

"Speaking of which," said Phantom, "We should get ourselves in the trailer with all weapons because by the time the rangers get back with the Sword of Truth, we will be ready to infiltrate and destroy Cipher and the Reckless Riders!"

"_Wait a minute… I thought they were on vacation," _said Ho-Oh.

"That's what we thought too," said Phantom, "But, they came back and they are here to help Evice. So, that's why Claydol and Pegasus are coming… so they can help."

The Orre Rangers nodded as they shook hands with him. Ho-Oh looked at the other rangers, _"We're missing two people."_

Meanwhile, Angela, Scott, Valerie, and Christina were walking into the cave that was made by the drill. It was dug deep for miles. Scott looked at Christina as she climbed through the rocks to get to the other side. Valerie stretched toward the wall and squeezed herself through the foundation. The four rangers were literally escaping, but trying to get out using only a Fearow Drill was very difficult. However, they felt something.

"Did you feel that?" asked Scott.

Angela looked at it as she touched the ceiling. It was cement, "Cement!"

She took out her Chaser Bow and shot two beams from her bow. A hole appeared and debris fell. She climbed out and her eyes looked at what she saw. She was outside on a metallic platform, looking out into the ocean. The skies were dark with lighting coming down on either side. Scott, Valerie, and Christina came out after her. They made it out of prison.

"Whoa," said Scott, "Interesting."

Suddenly, they turned around to see two rangers. One was all light blue and the other one was all light pink with Diagla and Palkia helmets, "Geon and Kennan," said Christina, "What are you doing here?"

Geon chuckled, "Well, we snuck over here."

Kennan nodded, "We decided to free you guys and then leave with you."

Suddenly, they turned to see the sound of King Speed's laugh. A golden bolt of lightning came from the top of the mountain. The rangers ducked as explosions came out all over the place. The rangers turned to see a pink ranger with a Medicham like helmet, "Why, rangers… it's great to see you."

"Rowena," said Geon and Kennan.

"Rowena?" asked Angela.

"Yeah," said Christina, striking a fighting pose, "She wanted Alex to join Cipher."

"Only out of love," she said.

Suddenly, they turned to see King Speed landing next to her, "So, a ranger that works for Cipher? This will be excellent!"

Evice giggled as he came through, "I know. Rowena, finish them!"

The Pink Medicham Ranger giggled, "I will."

Angela and Christina nodded as they took out their morphers. Scott and Valerie transformed first. A brown light engulfed Scott while the orange light engulfed Valerie.

"Let's go, dear," said Scott, "Fearow Drill."

"Okay," said Valerie, taking out a lance with a Growlithe's head on it, "Growlithe Lance!"

Angela took out her Turbo Key, "Shift Into Turbo!"

She inserted the key into the chamber. The Wind Chaser Turbo Zord flew out of the Turbo Morpher, transforming her into the Pink Turbo Ranger. Christina pressed a pink button on her morpher, "Orre Force Pink!"

A pink beam of light appeared on her morpher. She then posed as pink crystals engulfed her body into the Pink Mew Ranger.

The six rangers turned to see King Speed laugh, "This will be fun! Riders, get them!"

Ronnie, Barabas, Cyber Mightarow, Magbomb, and Sneazette ran toward the six rangers with Rowena. The battle started on the island…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Boruvi Ruins, the rangers were searching for a hidden door. Jack was looking around as he saw the cracks and columns that held its beautiful structure. However, he noticed something. Two people with swords aiming as a tunnel like structure. Jack pulled the sword down. The sound of the door opened up. He saw beautiful scenery in front of him. There was a brown path with green forests on either side.

"I think this is it!" yelled Jack.

The other rangers followed him. Jack, Mika, Sean, Jenna, Amii, and Danny were running in front while the others were catching up. A huge tree trunk stood next to them with six circles engraved in them.

"We need to place these coins," said Amii.

Danny nodded, "Alright."

His Treecko was placed in one of the slots. It began to glow green as it began shining to the sky. Next, Mika placed her Poochyena coin next. A black beam came from the truck to the sky. Then, Amii's Abra coin began to shoot a pink beam. After that, Sean placed his blue coin into the tree. A blue beam came out. Jenna then turned to see the two slots left and turned to Jack. Jenna put her Pichu coin in next. A yellow beam came out of the trunk into space with Jack's Torchic coin next. The red beam came out to the sky. The six beams of light started rotating. The rangers watched as the six beams combined into one beam of white light. A sword started to come down toward them. Jack held it. It was white with gold writing.

"The Sword of Truth is given to only the rangers who have given their time and efforts to save their planet. Even if they risked their lives," said Jack.

The rangers nodded in response. The other six rangers grabbed their coins and they started running toward the Boruvi Ruins exit. The rangers looked up to see the Arma-Trailer, picking up the Turbo Zords.

"Phantom!" yelled Tara.

The Phantom Ranger waved his hand, "We got to go. The Battle of Citadark is beginning and we have less than an hour."

The rangers nodded as they stood together. Sean turned to the others, "I'm going to head up to the trailer. You guys morph and get inside."

Danny nodded, "Yep. Rangers, let's go!"

The rangers nodded. Anthony pressed his Twilight Morpher, "Twilight Power!"

A black screen appeared. Anthony struck a pose as white light came down on top of him like a wave of light. The Twilight Ranger posed.

Adam then pressed a golden button, _"Golden Force!"_

A stream of gold appeared all over Raichu, making the Golden Raichu Ranger. Next, it was Sakura, "Emerald Power."

Green crystals materialized on Sakura, engulfing her suit. Danny and the other rangers looked at each other.

"Going Into Overdrive!" yelled Danny, Jack, Mika, Jenna, Amii, and Derik. The Overtech Braces combined. Green grids materialized them as their suits materialized with helmets of Kyogre, Moltres, Bayleef, Whiscash, Electivire, and Jynx appeared.

"Shift Into Turbo!" said Tara.

The Turbo Rangers combined with their keys. The Turbo Zords flew out of their zords as their helmets appeared. The rangers headed toward the Arma-Trailer, heading straight toward Citadark Isle.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued in Chapter 43…**

_**Rayquaza and the Hoenn Rangers: **__To all the authors and readers. Happy 4__th__ Anniversary of the Poke Rangers!!!!!!! May the Power of Pokemon protect you! _


	43. Escape to Citadark Isle Part 5

A/N: Here, we're finally getting down to the wire. Starfighter, I have most of the zord formations thanks to Chapter 71 of MMPR! However, I need Wes, Rui's and Michael's... anyway... on with Chapter 43! Seven Chapters to go!

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Hoenn Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo  
Orre Rangers: ESCAPE TO CITADARK ISLE**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(In a two-way splitscreen, the Orre Rangers pose on the top side; Bottom- Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(Anthony the 2nd and Tara transform into their Battlizer modes)_

_(The destructive demon arrives)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears; The Turbo Megazord forms; The Rescue Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(Ho-Oh and Rayquaza look at each other, resembling both regions. "© 2009-2010 Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Poke Rangers Orre ©2006-2010 by Starfigter364. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_(Orre Rangers announce chapter)_

_**Chapter 43: Escape to Citadark Isle Part 5**_

_**The Battle of Citadark**_

* * *

The rangers were sitting upstairs on the bridge with the Phantom Ranger driving the Arma-Trailer. The Arma-Trailer drove so fast that it went toward Gateon Port around three hundred miles per hour. The trailer dove into the depths of Orre's southern ocean. It went underwater toward Citadark Isle, with the rangers watching the beautiful rocks and crust ripples engraved throughout the whole entire area. Anthony looked at Phantom as he turned the black dial. A visual appeared as they saw Angela and Christina fighting the Reckless Riders while Evice and the Cipher Admins headed upstairs.

"Alright, no point of going undercover," said Anthony, "We're close to the entry point."

The other rangers turned to the screen as they saw dark clouds and a huge island with hot boiling lava. The rangers then saw Christina, Angela, Valerie, Scott, Geon, and Kennan fighting the Reckless Riders in the entranceway. The Arma-Trailer cannons came up from the top.

"Artillery Bazooka, fire!" yelled Phantom, pressing the button.

Two beams of white light aimed down at the entranceway toward the ground. A big explosion occurred, leaving a big black hole and tons of smoke. Scott turned around as the Arma-Trailer got on land. On top, Evice gasped as he saw the Arma-Trailer on the huge island.

"No way," he said, "Rowena!"

Rowena turned toward Evice, "Yes?"

"Go down there and help battle!" yelled Evice, "This is bad!"

Tony, Anthony's Mewtwo turned toward Anthony, "What do you think we should do?"

Phantom turned around, "Do you want me to address the extocraft?" asked Phantom, "We can announce something outside the ship on loudspeaker."

"I say we do it,"said Adam.

Anthony turned around toward Phantom and pressed the red button on the console, "EVICE! KING SPEED!"

The two villains looked at the Arma-Trailer. Anthony spoke into it, "You have two chances to abort this plan. Or we're coming out to battle. Better yet, we'll destroy Cipher Headquarters! Your choice!"

There was no response coming from them. Anthony turned toward Danny and Tara. They shook their heads, "It seems they won't respond. Go ahead," said Danny.

Anthony turned around, "Phantom, lock on to… Micheal and Lovrina."

The two rangers walked toward Anthony, "Would the Upper Crane Room be a good place to fight them?"

"Yeah… because there's a bridge connected to the main HQ and that room," said Lovrina, "They should have seen the damage already with these bazookas."

"Artillery Bazookas are aimed at the bridge and the Crane Room, and I'm firing," said Phantom.

Two beams of white light came from the Arma-Trailer. The Cipher Peons yelled as they ran away from the light and the Crane Room. Debris fell down and the maze was crushed as the Crane Room exploded into a million pieces along with the bridge that connected to the upper part of the headquarters.

"That's Strike 1," yelled Anthony, "The Whirpool Room is next!"

Suddenly, the doors opened up. The rangers turned to see Angela, Christina, Valerie, and Scott. There was no response.

"It seems they don't understand… but I wouldn't attack the Whirlpool Room. I would attack the Volcano Chamber. It will seal the demon before it erupts," said Scott.

"Alright," said Anthony, "Phantom, target the Volcano Chamber… set to full blast."

"But, wouldn't that cause the volcano to erupt?" asked Amii.

"Amii, Cipher has something to make sure it doesn't happen. However, we can use it to our advantage," said Scott.

Amii looked at him, "Okay. Fire away."

Phantom turned to the others. Anthony nodded as he pressed the red button. Two more white beams came to the Volcano Chamber. The demon in the lava yelled as tons of bedrock came crushing down on top of him. Everybody was yelling as they fell from the headquarters. Ein looked at the Arma-Trailer, "If they keep doing this, Citadark is history!"

Evice chuckled, "Launch the laser!"

King Speed chuckled as he pressed the button, "Allow me!"

Evice nodded. King Speed took out a canister of green radium and inserted it to the chamber, "Dark Magic Power!"

The green canister turned black as he inserted it into the laser beam. The silver laser then was set to launch. It came out of the volcano and it went toward the outside of the volcano. Evice chuckled, "Take this, you stupid trailer!"

The red beam came out of the laser and it headed toward the Arma-Trailer. Explosions appeared all over the trailer. The rangers yelled as they fell down on the floor. Sparks were flying as wires came down.

"Apparently, Dark Magic has been used and damaged the trailer zord completely. I can't even launch the Rescue Zords!" said Phantom.

Suddenly, they saw a flash of white light. Pegasus appeared with Claydol as they turned toward Phantom.

"Sorry we're late… I misplaced my Car Magic tire," said Phantom.

"Well, can you help us?" asked Jack.

"Why, what's going on?" asked Pegasus.

Angela took a step forward, "Pegasus, that laser is full of Dark Magic!"

"Dark Magic?" asked Pegasus, "King Speed's power. Okay, Sean, Claydol, and Phantom. We're going to work together to repair this ship. The rest of you…"

Suddenly, the Reckless Megazord appeared on Citadark Isle. Sneazette giggled as she went to fire a couple of rockets. Explosions appeared outside the trailer.

"Alright," said Anthony, "Not good... at all!"

Everybody turned to see the group of Guzzlers walking toward the Arma-Trailer.

"We need to stop them from coming on to the ship," said Jack.

"The Hoenn Rangers, and some of the Orre Rangers will work together on holding the Reckless Megazord… and more things," said Anthony.

An Electabuzz robot came down from the sky with a revamped Charizard robot, "The rest of you guys deal with the Guzzlers."

Geon, Kennan and Lu-Ken nodded as they took Wes, Rui, Michael, Lovrina, Mark, Scott, Sarah, Drazipe, Donald, Shingo, Sakura, Ruby and Valerie to help finish off the goons. Tara then turned to see the Reckless Megazord beginning to charge its attack.

"Overtech Zords, launch!" yelled the five Overtech Rangers.

"Silver Kyogre Zord!" yelled Mika.

"Turbo Zords, launch!" said the Turbo Rangers.

The Umbreon connected to the right arm and then Espeon on the left arm. Then Deoxys came in to become the armor.

"Orre Megazord, online," said Anthony.

The Golden Raichu Zord came out as it headed straight toward Anthony.

"Ready when you are," he said.

Jovi, Skrub, Christina, and Josh landed in their zords. The zords consisted of the following: Rhydon, Skarmory, Plusle, Minun, Jigglypuff and Croconaw. Rhydon turned itself into legs. The Croconaw shrunk his legs and his arms and hooked on to Rhydon. The Plusle and Minun zords become the arms with Skarmory on the back with Jigglypuff as the armor.

"Orre Force Megazord!"

The Overtech Zords started heading toward the rangers. The six rangers materialized into their zords.

"Alright, it's been a while. Let's do it. Overtech Crystals!" said Danny, pulling it out of his morpher. The others did the same thing as they inserted it into the zords. Ranger colors began to glow as they inserted it.

"Let's do it," said Danny, "Assemble, Overtech Megazord!"

The Jynx and the Electivire's heads disappeared, leaving the necks open. The legs and arms were hidden as they shrunk down to become the legs. The Whiscash back flipped to a 90 degree angle and split the bottom in half. The Bayleef's front legs disappeared and the back of Bayleef split in half and split both ways with the Bayleef head as the torso with the back legs as the arms with fists coming out of them. Danny watched as the Bayleef connected to the Whiscash. The Moltres flew around the almost completed zord as the Bayleef and Whiscash connected to Electivire and Jynx. The Moltres wings folded in as the Moltres connected to the back of the Megazord, with the human head that appeared out of the Moltres's head. The ranger chairs moved up toward the cockpit, with a red helmet with flames of a Moltres on top of the human head.

"Battle Helmets, online," said Amii.

"Okay," said Danny.

"Overtech Megazord, Assembly Complete!"

Mika nodded as the Silver Kyogre Zord arrived to help. She then pressed a button.

The Kyogre's head went backwards and connected to the back with a human head coming out of it. The second half of the Kyogre went down a little bit and split into two becoming the legs. The fins turned into the arms with the white fingers of the fins becoming the hands.

"Assembly Complete, Queen Titan Megazord," said Mika.

The Turbo Zords were racing in front of them. Tara turned her Turbo Key into the chamber, "Alright, let's do it. Race Fusion! Turbo Megazord Power!"

The Green Demolisher's hood separated into two, but still connected to the truck. Metal rods came out from underneath. The Wave Blaster split into two and turned around to connect to the Green Demolisher. The Lightning Blitz connected to the Green Demolisher, making the Wind Chaser fold its wings and become the left arm. Suddenly, Red Blaze jumped off the cliff and went inside the Green Demolisher. The five seats all rose up in one huge cockpit. Everyone wore seat belts and there cockpit had multi-colored lights with a huge door in the back.

"Turbo Megazord, battle mode!" said the rangers, inserting their keys.

The Turbo Megazord rose up from the ground and posed. Next, Spencer's Growlithe Turbo Zord changed into the Enforcer Megazord.

"Alright," said Spencer, pressing a couple of buttons.

* * *

The Electivire robot threw a punch at the Turbo Megazord. The Turbo Megazord threw another punch in the face. The Electivire walked backwards. It took out a lightning claw and it hit the Turbo Megazord. The Turbo Rangers yelled as it fell backwards, however the Orre Megazord caught it.

"Alright," said Anthony, "Let's finish them!"

"Okay," said Tara, "Darren, lock on Solar Beams!"

"Solar Beams, fire!" yelled Darren.

The white light came out of the Turbo Megazord, shooting the Electivire robot. Anthony stretched out the Umbreon arm.

"Dark Pulse attack!" said Anthony.

Black beams came out of the Megazord, shooting the powerful Electivire robot in the chest. The Electabuzz threw a Thunder Punch at both Megazords. Anthony quickly dashed and slashed the Electabuzz robot in the chest. The robot yelled as it rolled backwards. The Golden Raichu Zord appeared toward Anthony.

"Anthony, let's combine!" yelled Adam.

"Okay, Rai Orre Megazord!" said Anthony.

The Raichu Zord became the armor part of the Megazord. The sword appeared with electric bolts flying out of it. It turned toward the Turbo Megazord and Enforcer Megazord.

"Spencer! Tara! I think it's time to finish this trashy robot," said Anthony, "Speed Boost on standby!"

"Alright," said Spencer, "Let me disable him… Signal Enforcer!"

A silver gun came out of the Enforcer Megazord and aimed at the robot. A huge energy bolt came out of the pistol. The Electabuzz robot fell backwards as blue sparks came flying out of the systems. The Turbo Megazord's engines started booming.

"Turbo Megasword!" said Tara.

The Turbo Megasword appeared out of the hand of the Megazord. The two Megazords then started going at the same speed toward the Electabuzz robot.

"Volt Tackle Slash!" yelled Anthony and Adam.

The lightning sword was raised and then it came down at the Electabuzz robot, causing immense damage.

"Turbo Spinout!" yelled the Turbo Rangers.

The Turbo Megazord started spinning in a blue cyclone. The blade came across the robot's chest, splitting in half. The robot landed in one of the Cipher Buildings and exploded with it. The three Megazords posed together.

"Great job!" said Anthony, "These robots are easy to fight."

"They are just lazy to come out and fight," said Angela.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Overtech Megazord and the Orre Force Megazord started fighting the Charizard robot. It flew in the sky and released a huge amount of flames. The Overtech Megazord fell backwards and it landed on the ground surface.

"Okay," said Danny, "Derik, I think it's time to switch Battle Helmets!"

"Agreed," said Derik, "Battle Helmet 3, activate!"

The Whiscash helmet materialized on the Overtech Megazord. Derik sat in front as he pressed a couple of buttons, "Tidal Wave!"

From his whiskers, a mega blue beam of water energy came out of the Megazord, hitting the Charizard robot. The Battle Helmet disengaged.

"Battle Helmet 2," said Amii, "Engage!"

The Electivire helmet appeared on top of the head. It plugged into the Charizard robot. Electric sparks came out from the Overtech Megazord, causing the Charizard robot to fall down and land on the dirt.

"Overtech Crown Sword! Battle Helmet 5, engage!" said Danny.

The Overtech Crown Sword appeared with the Moltres helmet. The sword began to glow gold as it pulled back.

"Overtech Crown Crash!"

A golden pyramid appeared behind the Megazord as the sword was lifted up in the air. On the hilt, the Overtech Symbol began glowing red, green, blue, yellow, and pink. The blade began to glow gold. The sword came down on the robot. It exploded into a million pieces, leaving debris all over the island.

* * *

At the time both Megazords were fighting the robots, the Orre Force Megazord and the Queen Titan Megazord started fighting the Reckless Megazord.

"Take death," said Sneazette.

The left fist came out, releasing rockets. The Orre Force Megazord flew up in the air.

"I don't think so," said Christina, "Why don't you take… this?"

The Orre Force Megazord began to glow bright white and it slashed the Reckless Megazord into pieces. Sparks were flying as the Reckless Megazord started flying across. Next, the Queen Titan Megazord began to use its Ice Beam on the Reckless Megazord. The Megazord was stiff to the point of no return. Sneazette yelled, "I'm retreating. This isn't over Turbo Rangers! I'll be back!"

Before the finishers, the Reckless Megazord disappeared. The other rangers got off their zords and went to help the other rangers. The rangers used whatever weapon was necessary to defeat them. However, Alex and Michael turned to each other and then at Wes, the Black Sneasel Ranger.

"Evice must've gone back inside!" said Alex, the Delta Ranger.

Michael nodded as Lovrina, the Pink Milotic Ranger, kept finishing the rest of the Guzzlers, "Let's get inside. Tony, you coming?"

Tony finished the last Guzzler, "Yeah!"

The five of them started running toward the inside of the Headquarters with Rui, the Purple Delcatty Ranger running toward them. Anthony, Adam, Tara, and Matt headed toward the same area. They actually walked up to the top of the mountain where Cyber Mightarow stood.

"Cyber Mightarow!" yelled Matt, holding his Turbo Sword.

"Why, Blue Turbo Ranger. I think it's time to defeat you," he said, withdrawing his sword.

Matt shook his head, "I don't have the time."

Rui began to wave her hands at Cyber Mightarow. She then turned toward Wes and Anthony, "He seems to be organic before he was machine."

"That's right," he yelled, "This bastard killed me. Luckily, I was implanted machine parts to destroy you. I can finally get my revenge!"

Wes took out the Umbreon Sword, "We don't have time for your amusement."

Michael, the White Absol Ranger nodded as he withdrew the Absol Sword. Rui withdrew her Delcatty Shield.

"You rangers are so annoying," he snarled, "But, Blue goes first."

Matt took out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, "That will be the day! Hydro Pump!"

Two blasts of water drenched Cyber Mightarow. Tony, Wes and Anthony took out their Espeon Blasters and pointed them at the ground. Pink beams came out of the lasers, causing an explosion. It exploded in front of him. The machine henchman ducked as the smoke covered him. He looked up and noticed that the rangers escaped him. He yelled as he smacked his head hard with his claw.

"What the hell?" he asked, "Where did they go?"

He then turned to see the other rangers run toward the area. Ronnie, Magbomb, Sneazette, Barabas, and Cyber Mightarow took out their weapons. Evice also appeared.

"So, you roughed up the Peons with your Pokemon and you rough up these riders," said Evice, "You are in so much trouble. You will die here!"

Amii looked at Evice, "Listen, you old bald-headed freak! As long as we are here, there is no way in HELL you are going to touch this planet."

Evice laughed, "Well, King Speed should almost be done using his Dark Magic… the War Demon will be up in about a couple of seconds."

Danny looked at him as he turned to see the others arrive next to King Speed. King Speed turned around and released a golden bolt of lightning, causing a major explosion.

"I just want to say… that fighting you guys will not do anything. Behold, the ritual is made and I have revived the War Demon. Thanks to the Madigan Family… and the Pink Turbo Ranger!" yelled King Speed.

The rest of the rangers arrived as they looked at him. However, there was a major earthquake. The rangers fell backwards as King Speed and the riders disappeared. Even Cipher left their headquarters so the rangers dealt with it, except Rowena. A mega roar came out of the lower chamber. The rangers watched as the crater exploded from the ground.

"We need to get out of here," said Danny.

The roars of The War Demon continued on... making its way to the surface of Citadark Isle. Fire and brimstone came from the top of the volcano, landing on the lava pit. In the Arma-Trailer, Claydol and Pegasus were watching the whole thing as Sean and Phantom were fixing it.

"Sean, look!" said Pegasus.

The Phantom and Sean looked up. Sean's mouth dropped in response, "Holy shit... this is the biggest monster that I ever saw in my life! How soon can we fix the Arma-Trailer to release the zords?"

"Just need to do a couple of things. However, the only thing functional is the weapon systems," said Phantom.

"Well, then that's what are we going to have to work with," said Sean, "Battle Stations."

Claydol and Pegasus looked at him, "We don't see it yet."

"He could be coming out of the chamber any minute. We got to be prepared," said Sean, "This is like World War 1 of Poke Rangers."

* * *

**To Be Continued in Chapter 44**

A/N: Surprised, eh? Well, so far things are getting a bit rough. One more chapter of this crossover, and then that will be it. So, I'll see you around.


	44. Escape to Citadark Isle Part 6

A/N: Alright, the final part of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. However, before we start, there is something that I must say to you before you do anything… this is the **ABRIDGED** version. I talked to Starfighter last night, and he said that he wanted to make this six chapter arc a special movie. There is a lot of potential for this to be an actual movie and I forgot a lot of things and there have been a lot of errors that should have been corrected. Yet, it is the same thing, but extended. So, it's like the Director's Cut version of a DVD. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last segment. NEXT CHAPTER, we're heading back to the original episodes. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Hoenn Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo  
Orre Rangers: ESCAPE TO CITADARK ISLE**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(In a two-way splitscreen, the Orre Rangers pose on the top side; Bottom- Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(Anthony the 2nd and Tara transform into their Battlizer modes)_

_(The destructive demon arrives)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears; The Turbo Megazord forms; The Rescue Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(Ho-Oh and Rayquaza look at each other, resembling both regions. "© 2009-2010 Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Poke Rangers Orre ©2006-2010 by Starfigter364. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

_(All announce chapter)_

_**Chapter 44: Escape to Citadark Isle Part 6**_

_**Demon Unleashed**_

The volcano started bubbling to the point of no return. The rangers that were fighting on the ground stopped for a second as they looked up to see a black claw come out of the volcano. Mark looked at it in response as he saw the explosion occur. Buildings were melting away as the lava was flowing down. Debris was falling down on Citadark Isle. This demon had ruby skin, with hard spikes on his back. His eyes were red and it was roaring as it started shooting blue beams at one part of the island. It exploded into a million pieces. Anthony looked at it, "Wow. He's huge!"

"I can see why he was sealed. It was like that Godzilla robot we fought before!" said Mika, "Right, Danny?"

"Yeah, but this is going to be a bit difficult," said Danny.

"Mark, I need your zords to combine," said Anthony, "We need to stop this demon before we all die."

Mark nodded as he turned to his communicator. He summoned six zords to the field. The rangers watched as the Vulpix, Eevee, Sharpedo, Gligar, Nuzleaf, and Sandshrew zords materialized. He jumped to the cockpit.

"Hexagon Megazord, start!"

The Vulpix and Eevee combined to be the chest and head of the Megazord. The Nuzleaf split in two, and then turned upside down as it combined, becoming the legs. The Sharpedo zord became the right arm and the Gligar Zord became the left arm, leaving the Sandshrew zord with armor on the Megazord.

"Let's do this!" said Mark, grabbing the black lever. The Megazords stood together as it went toward the War Demon. The other rangers turned to each other. They then saw Ho-Oh and Lugia flying.

"_Are you ready?"_ asked Ho-Oh.

"_Yep. Let's transform!"_ said Lugia.

The two Pokemon transformed into zords and combined into the Ancient Guardians Megazord. The War Demon started shooting blue beams at it. It flew up and crashed down on top of him. He yelled as he fell on the ground. Down below, the other rangers were heading back to summon their zords. But, Rowena stopped them.

"I don't think you are leaving that easily, Medicham Zord!" she yelled.

Suddenly, the Reckless Megazord appeared again with new power, "While the others are dealing with the ferocious beast," said Barabas, "I'll deal with you idiots. Let's go, Rowena!"

The Medicham Zord arose and it landed behind her. The other rangers looked at each other. Lovrina shook her head, "Milotic Zord, let's go!"

"Absol Zord, power up!"

"Delcatty Zord, power up!"

"Sneasel Zord, power up!"

"Grovyle Zord, power up!"

"Charmeleon Zord, power up!"

"Fearow Zord, power up!"

"Growlithe Zord, power up!"

"Mewtwo, power up!"

From the Orre Force Megazord cockpit, Christina summoned the Mew zord from her cockpit.

"Marowak and Farfetch'D, power up!"

They then saw a black Dragonite zord come down from the sky. Anthony turned around and looked at the Dragonite zord, "Oh, sorry Donald."

The Black Dragonite Ranger shook his head, "As always, I'm late for the party."

Suddenly, the White Dragon Megazord appeared. It was composed of a Garchomp and a Salamence.

"Anthony!" yelled Drazipe.

"SORRY!" yelled Anthony.

"Aerodactyl Zord, Blissey Zord, Camerupt Zord, power up!"

"Suicune Zord, power up!"

"Diagla Zord, power up!"

"Palkia Zord, power up!"

A huge amount of zords came out of the ground. Barabas laughed as he sent his other Pokemon robots: Pinsir, Raichu, Mothim, MetalGiratina, MetalCresselia, and Kanto Destroyer, which was a Charizard with Blastoise arms and legs, Charizard wings and Venusaur armor.

"MetalGiratina, MetalCresselia," said Barabas, "Head to the War Demon and help him."

Sarah turned to the others, "We need your help!"

Anthony turned around to see the whole zord battle, "Um… Mark, I need you to head back to the other zords and help them. We can handle these guys. Geon and Kennan, get over here!"

Geon and Kennan nodded as their zords arrived toward their location. The War Demon yelled as it stomped toward the rangers.

"So, who makes the first move?" asked Tara. Her face was staring at the demon as it aimed at it.

"Um, Tara… I think that would be us," said Matt, "NOW!"

The blue beam came out of the War Demon. The Turbo Megazord jumped up.

"Hydro Kick!" yelled Matt, spinning the wheel. The Turbo Megazord spun around and kicked the War Demon. It fell down and landed on the mountaintops. The Rai Orre Megazord jumped up, "Speed Boost!"

The Rai Orre Megazord began to speed up. The War Demon grabbed the Megazord.

"Thunderbolt!" yelled Adam.

The electric bolt caused the monster to yell as it fell down. He used his claw and slashed the Rai Orre Megazord's chest. Anthony fell down as the Megazord landed on the ground.

"Ouch," said Anthony, "Geon and Kennan, please!"

The Diagla and Palkia Zords began to glow bright blue and pink. The Roar of Time was going to appear.

"Let's trap him in a vortex!" yelled Kennan.

"Okay," said Geon, "Roar of Time!"

The blue beams surrounded the War Demon. He yelled as he was being sent into a purple vortex. A bright white light appeared, flashing the Megazords and everybody else. The War Demon was in the sky with a ring of darkness around.

"He's frozen in time!" said Geon, "Excellent work, Kennan!"

Kennan nodded, "Time and Space… works every time."

Danny looked at him, "Are you sure?"

The Palkia Zord turned. The vortex broke. He yelled as he went to aim at the Overtech Megazord. The rangers looked at each other as it went to attack it, "Overtech Crown Sword! Overtech Crown Crash!"

The Overtech Crown Sword began to materialize in gold light. It then started to come down on the War Demon. He kicked the Overtech Megazord and threw it on the ground. The War Demon yelled as he stomped on the Overtech Megazord. The rangers yelled as it went the jaw opened up. A blue beam was coming to hit the rangers. Danny closed his eyes as he saw the light. Suddenly, it fired. However, there was no shaking or exploding in the Megazord. He looked up to see the Turbo Megazord. It was damaged severly as it fell down and landed on the ground. The Turbo Rangers yelled as parts of the ceiling collapsed on them.

"ANGELA!" yelled Anthony.

"GUYS!" yelled Danny.

The Turbo Megazord was still standing with its gears exposed. The War Demon went toward them. Tara slowly reached for the sword.

"Turbo Megasword!" she said, spitting blood on the console. The Turbo Megasword appeared.

"Full Speed Ahead," she said.

Darren nodded as he pressed the green button. It started speeding up toward them. The Turbo Megazord then began to glow gold.

"Turbo Spinout!" yelled the rangers.

The sword came in contact with one of the spikes. The spike broke the Turbo Megasword.

"Shit!" said Tara, "Our Turbo Megasword!"

Suddenly, the War Demon hissed as it was raised to the sky. The Turbo Rangers were holding on as they were being held. The Diagla and Palkia Zords started charging at them. The War Demon released two red beams. The two zords fell down. However, managed to get it up and release a couple of attacks, such as Flash Cannon and Dragon Claw. The War Demon's eyes began to glow red.

"Oh no," said Geon, pressing a red button.

Suddenly, time froze itself. The Diagla zord released the Turbo Megazord using the Tackle attack. The Turbo Megazord collided into the cliff and time resumed.

"Thanks, Geon," said Tara.

Geon nodded as he gave a victory sign. Suddenly, he saw the Arma-Trailer glowing.

"Alright," said Sean, "Artillery Power!"

Two beams of white light hit The War Demon. He yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground again.

While the battle was going on, the Medicham zord swung a punch at Milotic. However, the Milotic Zord smacked the Medicham Zord with its tale. Rowena screamed as she fell out of her chair and the zord was crushed to the ground. The Reckless Megazord started shooting bullets at the Milotic Zord, but the Absol Zord bit its arm. Barabas yelled as the arm smacked into the three robots. It exploded into a million pieces.

"My left arm!" he yelled, "Damn!"

"Hee," said Michael.

Valerie and Scott turned to each other.

"Flamethrower," said Valerie.

"Drill Peck," said Scott.

The attacks caused a huge beating. The Reckless Megazord split off into two zords: a Mightyena-car and a Sneasel-wagon. The arm then materialized into an Aggron-van. The cars then transformed into their Pokemon forms.

"Now, we'll take you on," said Barabas, "MetalGiratina version 2.0 and MetalCresselia, fire your strongest attack!"

MetalGiratina disappeared in the shadows and MetalCresselia charged up its powerful beams. The Growlithe Zord was slaughtered by Shadow Force and MetalCresselia used Psycho Cut on the powerful Growlithe Zord. The two zords fell down. The Grovyle Zord jumped up from the ground and used Leaf Blade on MetalCresselia. The pink beams of Cresselia hit the Grovyle Zord.

"He's strong!" yelled Sakura, hanging on. The Charmeleon Zord picked the zord up and then turned to see the Orre Force Megazord heading to the area.

"Let's finish these robots," said Josh.

"Agreed," said Ruby, "Let's use our finishers!"

Due to the catastrophic zord battles, the rangers were battling on nothing but a charred rock that stood south of Orre. The rangers were still battling the powerful monster. Alex nodded as they were fighting the Kanto Destroyer. The Kanto Destroyer began to glow red, green, and blue.

"Kanto Triple Finish!" the voice yelled. The three beams of light combined into one. The three zords dodged. The Aerodactyl connected on top with the Blissey zord with its arm aiming at Aerodactyl's tail.

"Alright," said Alex, "Josh! Christina! Skrub! Jovi, let's go!"

"Samurai Combination!" said Shingo.

Marowak and Farfetch'D jumped up together. Farfetch'D had become the armor of the Marowak. He carried Farfetch'D's stick and Marowak's club. The stick was raised up in the sky.

The other Mewtwo zord then combined with the Mew zord combined. Mewtwo had armor coming all around him with Mew inside. The zord turned pink with Mew's ears as the helmet, making the Omega Psychic Megazord. They needed to get rid of the powerful robots. And they all said these finishers at the moment this happened.

"Samurai Slash!" yelled Shingo.

"Orre Force Destruction!" yelled the Orre Force Megazord.

"Psychic Generation Slash!" yelled the Omega Psychic Megazord.

"Hexagon Finish!" yelled Mark.

"Leaf Blade!" shouted Sakura.

"Blast Burn!" said Ruby.

"Fire Blast!" screamed Valerie.

"Sky Attack!" yelled Scott.

"Blizzard!" said Sakura.

"Triple Hyper Beam!" yelled Alex.

"Dark Pulse!" said Wes.

"Hyper Beam!" said Rui.

"Razor Wind!" yelled Michael.

Suddenly, a lot of beams came out of the Megazord in every single color. They combined together and then a huge golden beam came out from the Aerodactyl. It impaled the Reckless Zords, leaving a golden shockwave. The golden shockwave destroyed all the robots. The Reckless Zords had no chance of fighting back.

"Now, I'm really running away," said Barabas.

The White Dragon Megazord unleashed its Dragon Rush. However, the War Demon smacked it down. Drazipe yelled as the systems started sparking, "How strong is…"

Then he turned to the Turbo Megazord, who was lying down on the ground, "Oh, man!"

The rangers just got a call from Sean at the time, "Rangers, we have the Sword of Truth ready to regenerate into a bigger sword."

"Okay," said Danny, pressing controls, "But, we're busy!"

"I know. The good news is, I can release the Rescue Zords. Courtesy of my tech team," said Sean.

"YOUR TECH TEAM?" yelled Phantom, "Turbo Rangers, separate and drive toward the Arma-Trailer. Quickly!"

Tara nodded as she pressed the green button. The rangers headed into their cockpits. The War Demon turned around as it went to claw the Turbo Megazord. The Turbo Megazord began to glow, and then it split into five Turbo Zords.

"Keep driving!" said Tara.

The Arma-Trailer opened up from the back and the Turbo Zords were parked in the back.

"Alright," said Phantom, running down the stairs, "I'm going to move in closer. Combine, and then use the Sword of Truth to slaughter The War Demon. Once his armor is gone, the attack is imminent and the world is saved."

Tara nodded, "For the moment. Rangers, Victory Fusion!"

"Okay," said the other Turbo Rangers.

The Turbo Rangers got into their cockpits. Phantom pulled the black lever. The Arma-Trailer started driving on rocks. The War Demon looked at the damaged vehicle. It released blue beams at it. Sean and Phantom held on to the trigger as it pressed two white beams in the face. It stopped as it released the docking bay.

"What are they doing?" asked Anthony, "Oh, never mind."

The doors opened to release the Rescue Zords. The Rescue Zords came out of the Arma-Trailer. The Orre Rangers watched as the Rescue Zords transformed into Pokemon.

"Now, let's do it," said Tara, "Let's show this monster why we can't be beat!"

"Okay," said the other rangers, "VICTORY FUSION!"

_(This is where the VRV Robo song enters in. Just search it on youtube. Keyword: VRV Zettai Shori Da)_

Instantly, the Fire Rescue zord stretched out with the back half flipping 180 degrees toward the front half, forming the chest. Snow Rescue split into the usual legs. Chopper Rescue turned into the left arm, while Lightning Rescue turned into the right arm. EMT then flipped in half, making the stomach and part of the legs. The five zords combined into one. The head of the Megazord appeared which was gold with the letters RV on top. The rangers were teleported to the cockpit, with Tara in the middle. On her left were Matt and Angela and on her right was Darren and Violet.

"Rescue Megazord, online and ready!" yelled the rangers.

Outside, Evice climbed out of the volcano and watched as he saw the Rescue Megazord, shining and brand new, punched the War Demon in the face.

"Rescue Pistols!" yelled Tara.

Green beams came out of the pistols. Meanwhile, the other zords were heading toward them. In the Arma-Trailer, Sean pressed a red button. A white sword materialized.

"Danny, we need to use our coins!" said Sean.

Mika nodded, "Understood!"

The six beams of the original rangers charged the sword up. The War Demon charged up as it went to attack.

"Take this!" yelled Tara.

The sword cut across the chest. Liquid came out of it. It wheezed as sparks flew out of it. He yelled in pain as his tongue was sticking out. He yelled as he was crashing on the ground.

Tara turned toward Anthony, "I have an idea. Why don't we channel our finishers into the Artillery Bazookas?"

Anthony looked at the Rescue Megazord, "It's worth a shot."

The Orre Mecha, the Overtech Megazord, and the Queen Titan Megazord stood behind the Rescue Megazord with the Arma-Trailer standing up.

"Artillery Bazooka!" yelled the rangers.

Two beams of light appeared as the Artillery Bazookas appeared on either shoulder of the Rescue Megazord. The War Demon began to charge up. Golden and silver energy beams were coming from either direction. The Ancient Guardians Megazord flew up as it came down on top of The War Demon.

"Ancient Guardian Attack!" yelled the Megazord.

A flame and water attack appeared from underneath. The War Demon yelled as he felt the vulnerably. However, he was still charging his beams.

"Alright, everybody… channel your power!" yelled Tara.

Spencer nodded as he took out his Signal Enforcer, "Can you transfer some energy to me?"

The white beams came from the Orre Zords and the other Hoenn Megazords into the Artillery Bazooka and it was given to the Enforcer Megazord.

"Signal Enforcer, FIRE!" yelled Spencer.

"FINAL PUNISHER!" yelled the rangers.

The two beams of white light came out of their weapons, transforming into a white Poke Ball. The War Demon released a golden blast. However, nothing could fathom the power. The War Demon yelled as he collapsed on the ground. He roared as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces. Evice looked at it, "NO! MY PLAN… RUINED! THOSE RIDERS DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! NO! RETREAT, CIPHER!"

He then went back into the volcanic pit.

The next day, the rangers were in the Under. The rangers shook hands with the new Turbo Rangers and the other rangers.

"So, that was an awesome adventure," said Scott, "I'm sorry that we had more time to get to know you guys more. But, Hoenn needs you."

"Yeah," said Tara, "We need to go back. Who knows what that meddling motorcycle king is doing?"

"He's probably drinking with his riders after what happened. He must be so pissed right now," said Matt, chuckling.

Danny nodded as he walked toward them. He looked at her and then turned away, "So, Tara. I heard you had a little party?"

"What party?" asked Tara.

"The party at Meteor Falls," said Danny, holding a can of Bud Light.

Tara turned around toward Darren. Darren giggled as he brushed his head, "Well, I brought a can so I can drink something if we were on our break! Danny caught me and found me drinking. So, I had to tell him."

"Well," said Claydol, freezing him with his Psychic powers, "Guess who's cleaning the TV Screen that smells horrible because of what Tara did? Spencer cleaned the vomit on the systems and Tara already wiped the floor with Violet's help and Matt got rid of the beer."

Darren looked at her and then at the other rangers, "No!"

"Yes," said Violet.

"Sorry," said Tara, "The gang spoke up."

Skrub looked at Darren. He then put his hand on his shoulder, "You need to invite me to these parties. When do they happen?"

Christina pulled him by the ear, "Do you really think Anthony's going to let you?"

Ho-Oh and Lugia chuckled, _"Oh, rangers. You make me proud," _said Ho-Oh, _"By the way… we have someone who wants to speak to you."_

The Orre Rangers looked at the orb and the Hoenn Rangers were looking at it. It was Rayquaza.

"_Rangers!" _said Rayquaza.

"RAYQUAZA!" said the rangers.

"_I want to congratulate you on a job well done," _said Rayquaza, _"I am proud of what you did. You not only saved Hoenn, but you saved Orre from a terrible fate. Anyway, I suggest the Hoenn Rangers get back to Hoenn as soon as possible!"_

The orb then turned back to what it was and Ho-Oh grabbed it. Tara looked at them, "Well, what do we say to a party?"

Anthony chuckled, "Fine… but… NO ALCOHOL!"

Tara giggled, "I know. Anyway, who wants music?"

Amii giggled as she turned to the others, "May I sing?"

Darren nodded, "I'm in."

Danny looked at Darren, "So am I."

Sean and Matt chuckled with both of them saying, "I'm on drums."

Jenna looked at him and then turned around, "I guess then you are going to need a keyboardist."

Tara looked at them, "I have a guitar."

Angela looked at her, "You may need another one."

Mika and Violet giggled, "We're doing back-ups."

Jack nodded as he grabbed a bass guitar, "And I have a bass. YEAH!"

Derik looked at him, "I'm doing this too."

Mark chuckled, "Better yet, we can have a private party… at my restaurant."

The rangers jumped for joy as they looked at each other in response to this event.

The Orre Rangers were in Phanec City at Mark's restaurant. He closed it early as the other rangers stood there in a mosh pit. Spencer, Valerie and Scott were security and Tony and Mark were the hosts. They came across the stage with microphones and ties.

"Now, guys. You are in for a treat," said Tony, "Introducing… Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers!"

"They've been battling monsters since January 11, 2006. Let's see what they have to perform to us today!"

The rangers started clapping as Tara and Angela stood with their guitars on one side, Sean and Matt was in the back with the drums while Jenna stood in the back with the keyboard. Mika, Violet, Darren, and Amii stood in the middle. On the other side of the guitarists were Danny and Derik with their guitars.

"One… two… three… POKE RANGERS!" yelled the band.

The band starts playing the Intro to Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers with a guitar solo (MMPR: The Movie Full Theme). The rangers started clapping as Amii started waving her hands, causing them to get louder. The colored lights started flashing as she grabbed her guitar.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" yelled Amii.

"Yes," said Lu-Ken, sheepishly.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" yelled Amii.

"YES!" yelled Lu-Ken, turning to Drazipe, who was just amazed.

"So…," said Amii, "Alright!"

The guitar and bass started going with the drums. The rangers got excited as the keyboard and the drums started going. Next, Tara and Angela fell to their knees with their guitar solo. The Orre Rangers screamed as they kept going.

_They got a power and a force that you've never seen before_

Matt and Sean kept banging on the drums like bobblehead dolls.

_They got the ability to morph and to even up the score!_

Angela kept rocking away like some punk artist. Christina and Sarah jumped for joy as they had Angela fan posters. Mika, Darren, and Violet grabbed the microphones.

_No one can ever take them down… the power lies on their Sai-ee-i-ee-i-ee-i-ee-ide!_

The music stopped playing for a second and then it went into the chorus with the band singing.

_GO GO POKE RANGERS!_

Danny and Derik played the bass like there was tomorrow with Angela and Tara backing them up.

_GO GO POKE RANGERS!_

Anthony and Tony looked at each other as they saw the rangers go into a mosh-pit at the stage.

_GO GO POKE RANGERS!_

_MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS!_

_ASSEMBLE, OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!_

_SHIFT INTO TURBO! _

Suddenly, Skrub jumped up to the stage and landed on the rangers, the rangers dragged him through, "BODY SURFING!"

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands_

Each ranger went body surfing. Christina went to do so, but Anthony shook his head. Christina sighed as she walked off the stage.

_They know to only use their weapons for defense_

The rangers continued rocking. People started coming from the outside, but the Orre Police was called to take them away.

_No one can ever take them down… their power lies on their Sai-ee-i-ee-i-ee-i-ee-ide!_

_GO GO POKE RANGERS_

_GO GO POKE RANGERS_

_GO GO POKE RANGERS_

_YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN' POKE RANGERS_

_TREECKO_

_POOCHYENA_

_ABRA_

_MUDKIP_

_PICHU_

_TORCHIC_

Tara, Angela, Derik, and Danny started playing guitar solos. The rangers were screaming and tackling each other in the mosh-pit. Mark looked at them as the colored lights were flashing.

"I love rock concerts," said Tony, "I wonder if they made any CDs?"

"They did," said Anthony, "Privately."

The three of them chuckled as they turned toward the rock group.

_No one can ever take them down… their power lies on their Sai-ee-i-ee-i-ee-i-ee-ide!_

_GO GO POKE RANGERS_

_GO GO POKE RANGERS_

_GO GO POKE RANGERS_

_YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN' POKE RANGERS_

"LET'S POKE BATTLE!"

Explosions came from behind. The Orre Rangers screamed, "Let's keep rocking!"

"Alright," said Danny, "Let's go to the next song!"

Blaze then walked on stage, "This ends the Orre arc. I hope you enjoyed it. Keep on rocking!"

Danny threw him in the stage, "Finish the Turbo series!"

Blaze yelled as he was thrown into the sky, "SORRY IF I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING! THANK YOU STARFIGHTER364!"

*Cue Ping and White Star*

**End of Arc**

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Tara: **_Just a beautiful day at Mossdeep Space Center.

_**Ronnie: **_You want me to do WHAT?

_**Matt: **_Uh, Tara… apparently there are missiles aimed at your location. You need to leave.

_**King Speed:**_If the rangers find out about what PNET is doing, they could have even more power!

_**Tara: **_Not yet, I am with the workers from PNET! They are awesome!

_**Matt: **_No, you don't get it. King Speed knows about the PNET Technology. They want to destroy the Space Center.

_**Tara: **_They will have to get to me first

**Chapter 45: Missile Mishap**

_**Tara: **_If I release some spoilers for Season 6, I apologize. Hee hee…


	45. Missile Mishap

A/N: Alright, I'm past the Orre crossover. I can breathe a sigh. Now, I can finish the series! Five chapter bombardment starts now! And one more promo for In Space. Actually, starting this chapter, you get to see bits and pieces from the next series.

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger.: Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(Tara transforms into her Battlizer mode)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms; The Rescue Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The three Megazords stand together. "© 2009-2010 Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

**5**

_(Tara announces chapter)_

_**Chapter 45: Missile Mishap**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Mossdeep City. Tara was walking toward the wonderful Space Center. She had her ID pass on her neck as she was continuing toward the space center. She walked up the shiny steps as she turned toward the beautiful ocean that surrounded the island.

"So, I wonder why Hank needs me?" asked Tara to herself, "It doesn't make sense."

She climbed up the stairs and she opened the door toward Mission Control. She looked at the systems. There were computers placed all over the ceilings and TV screens.

"I'm lost," said Tara.

"TARA!" a voice yelled out. Tara turned around as she saw Hank and a man walking toward her. He had a white lab coat with a white t-shirt and black jeans. He had brown hair with silver frame glasses.

"Dad! I mean… Hank," said Tara, giggling, "Why am I here?"

"Well, my team is researching a project. I was wondering if you would like to look at what we have!" said Hank.

"Really?" asked Tara.

The Professor laughed, "Excellent. My name is Professor Shinya. I'm president of PNET in the Hoenn division!"

"PNET? Like Pokemon Internet Company?" asked Tara. She jumped up for joy, "EXCELLENT!"

Hank turned toward the professor. He nodded as he asked Tara to follow him. They reached the silver sign which said:

**AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED**

Outside, Barabas was looking at the sign and he snuck into the main doors. He gasped as he saw what was going on. He couldn't barge in. He had to do something about this. He headed back to the Reckless Sphere.

* * *

Reckless Sphere…

A monster came out of the bar with a shiny grin as he walked toward King Speed, Magbomb, and Sneazette. The monster was silver and it was shining from the beautiful bar lights. He had a Magnezone face with magnetic like rockets that are on his shoulders and on his arms. It was considered to be the most powerful, destructive monster. Or so they say…

Cyber Mightarow also came down with Ronnie as they saw the powerful monster.

"Who's he?" asked Cyber Mightarow.

"The last Super Rider and the last rider, in general, okay?" asked Magbomb, "Meet, Zone Missilé!"

The Reckless Riders were shocked as they turned to Magbomb. Cyber Mightarow gripped him on either collar, "That's the last monster?"

"Yeah, unfortunately the Turbo Rangers demolished every single ranger we have so far," said Magbomb, freaking out. Cyber Mightarow threw him on the ground, "What are you doing with him?"

"I didn't think of that yet," said Magbomb.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion. They turned to see Barabas running into the area with a video camera.

"BOSS!" yelled Barabas. He touched the banana peel that was on the floor with his foot and he slipped on it. He then slid on the clean tile floor and smacked into the window. King Speed rolled his eyes and shocked golden bolts at him. He yelled as he started running away. He then headed toward Zone Missilé for guidance.

"WHAT WAS THE MEANING OF YOUR RECKLESS ACTION?" yelled King Speed.

Barabas looked at him as he removed the tape, "I found this in Mossdeep Space Center. I followed Tara there because apparently her step dad works for PNET."

"What did you find?" asked Magbomb.

Barabas inserted the tape player and showed the screen to everybody. Sneazette looked in shock and the other riders were shaking their heads. King Speed jumped over the counter and removed the tape.

"Where was this? The Space Center in Mossdeep City?" he asked.

"Yes. If the rangers obtain that type of power, it would mean the rangers would have the power to use weapons from the COMPUTER WORLD!" yelled Barabas.

"In any case, I was going to attack the shuttle and destroy the city. With that much nuclear radiation in that shuttle, it could blow the whole entire city," said King Speed, "Zone Missilé, my last monster! Begin your plan!"

Zone Missilé nodded and turned to him, "As you wish."

He headed down toward Mossdeep City with a few Guzzlers and they began to work secretly on a project…

Tara looked at the area and then at the huge Kyogre on the screen that was orbiting on the other side of the planet. However, it was far away from the Reckless Sphere. She turned toward them.

"You have a spaceship?" asked Tara, "It's amazing!"

"What's amazing?" asked the professor, "Oh, the Kyogre MegaShip?"

"Yeah," she said, "It looks so beautiful."

Tara turned toward the professor and sighed, "I always wanted to go into space."

* * *

Meteor Falls…

The other rangers were cleaning the Meteor Falls base. After being away for a couple of weeks, it was nice to come back and clean the base. It needed to be cleaned up anyway after the incident. At least it didn't smell like puke like the last time.

"Ah, we finally finished cleaning the base," said Spencer, "I can relax."

"Too bad Tara couldn't come," said Matt.

Angela nodded, "Yup. Where is she anyway?"

"She had to go to the Space Center for something," said Violet, looking at Angela as she cracked open a book.

"That's great to know," said Angela, "I wonder why she didn't ask us to come along."

"Tara said that she had to go alone. It was classified information," said Darren, typing his next report, "What do you think of my new article for the paper?"

Angela looked at the newspaper report, "Hoenn Rangers Defend Orre from Devastating Demon- With help of the Orre Rangers. Can you change the title? It doesn't sound pleasing to me."

Suddenly, the rangers heard the alarms go off. Pegasus turned around as he looked at the TV screen. On Ever Grande Island, there were stone structures on the other side of the Pokemon League building being constructed.

"Why the hell is there stone pillars being constructed?" asked Angela.

"Do you think we should investigate?" asked Spencer.

Pegasus shook his head and turned to Claydol, who just walked into the room, "Hmm… what are they doing?"

Suddenly, the stone structure released a white beam of something. Claydol went to track it. He looked at the screen and at the beam of light.

"That's a missile," said Claydol.

"A missile?" asked Matt, "Where's it going to?"

Claydol pressed a red button as the image of the Space Center showed up. The rangers looked at each other. Angela looked at them as she pressed a pink button on the communication link.

Mossdeep Space Center…

Tara was walking toward another corridor with her father and Professor Shinya. She was so happy to see much of what PNET had. However, the annoying communicator went off. They turned toward Tara.

"Um, I'll be right with you," she said.

Tara walked toward the inside corridor and pressed her communicator, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Tara, a missile is headed for your location. It should come within the next minute. I would get out of there," said Angela.

"Alright," said Tara.

Suddenly, the whole entire floor started shaking with the sound of something exploding. The lights started flickering and people were running down the stairs with fire on their backs screaming to death. Everybody started evacuating the space center. Fire was on the rooftop of the space center. Tara turned around as she turned toward the professor. The professor pressed a blue switch and there was a huge clash of water coming from the rooftop. The fire was put out.

"We need to save the files of the Space Ranger project," said Professor Shinya, "Hank, come with me!"

The two of them ran into the building. Tara also ran toward them. In the bushes, Zone Missilé laughed as he went to press the red button. However, he decided not to. He looked at her strangely as he went inside.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

The Turbo Rangers walked toward the TV as they saw the impact. Matt turned toward the other rangers and then said to them the following things, "We need to head down to Ever Grande and dismantle the rocket set."

Angela nodded, "Let's use the Turbo Zords to destroy them. They are just statue pillars."

Darren nodded, "Let's go!"

"Careful, rangers!" yelled Claydol.

The five Turbo Zords drove across toward Ever Grande City. The zords materialized on land and they headed toward the stone pillars. The Guzzlers yelled as the buttons were pressed. Rockets came down toward them. Darren turned the wheel. He wiped his head as he pressed a green button. The Tyranitar Zord materialized in front of them. Darren pressed a button, causing the first pillar was grabbed by the Turbo Zord. It was then thrown into the sea. Next, the Raichu and Growlithe Zord released Flamethrower and Thunderbolts at the next two statues they exploded into a million pieces. After that, the Pidgeotto and the Gyarados zord were flying toward them. Rockets came out toward them. The Gyarados zord released a Hyper Beam. The statue exploded into pieces. Next, the Pidgeotto zord started going in flames. It released a Sky Attack, destroying the last pillar. Barabas stood there in confusion. He was pissed and he was angry that this happened, "Zone Missilé, you are on your own."

"Alright, I'll destroy the Space Center from the inside," he said, "Stand by with missiles."

"Sure," said Barabas.

He yawned and sat at the stone pillars, "Go ahead. I can't construct them anymore. Have fun."

Inside, Tara, Professor Shinya and Hank were saving the digital transformations of the new ranger suits. Tara, as quick as she was, tried to put the best she can in increasing the speed. However, they heard laughter. The three of them turned around to see Zone Missilé use its magnetic rockets. Some computers were destroyed as the three of them ducked. The ceiling crashed on top of some of the main hardware. Tara turned around as she looked at it. He was laughing hysterically.

_(Commercial Break)_

The Magnezone rider walked toward Mission Control. He reached out his hand as Professor Shinya and Hank tried to protect it. They were breathing harshly as they turned around toward the monster.

"Well," he said, "The missiles will destroy Mossdeep City in a matter of seconds."

He pulled out a red box with a black switch, "All I need to do is press this button and the Poke Rangers powers will be destroyed!"

Suddenly, he went to press the button. The professor and Hank yelled as they hugged each other. Suddenly, there was a sound of a car engine coming close by. It crashed into Mission Control. Walls were destroyed as the Blazin' Inferno came through. Tara jumped out as she turned toward Hank and the Professor.

"You will not take these morphers for your own needs nor will you blow this base up!" said Tara, "My stepdad and his colleague worked hard to design something for its own purpose to save others… AND YOU WON'T DESTROY IT!"

"Besides," said Delia, "The Missiles are destroyed. The other rangers trashed them!"

"What?" yelled Zone Missilé, "Impossible! Damn you!"

Professor Shinya looked at her as she gave her one of his morphers. However, Tara sighed as she turned toward him, "Thank you, but I can handle it!"

She took out her Turbo Key and pressed a golden button. The silver key struck out, "Shift into Turbo!"

The key inserted into the chamber. The Red Blaze Turbo Zord flew out of its morpher and she bonded with it, transforming into the Red Turbo Ranger. Hank was shocked as he turned toward the professor. The professor was beside himself, "Fascinating!"

Zone Missilé screamed as he was thrown into another wall, thanks to Blazin' Inferno. It fell down on the beach as Tara ran toward the monster.

"Get back here!" she yelled, pulling out her red pistol, "Auto Blaster!"

A red beam shot the rider in the back. He turned as the other Turbo Rangers teleported toward him. He turned toward Barabas, who was already downtown.

"What do we do?" asked Zone Missilé.

"This," he said, releasing a blue electronic beam. The rangers yelled as they fell on the ground. Tara shook her head, "You are really starting to piss me off!"

She took out her Battlizer Key, "Phantom Battlizer!"

She upgraded to her Battlizer mode and she aimed at the powerful creature. The rangers then summoned the Turbine Laser with Spencer behind the laser, ready to pull the trigger.

"Phantom Vulcan Beam!" she yelled.

A high-power crimson beam came out of her rifle, while the golden beam came at the powerful monster. It yelled as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces.

"Alright!" said the Turbo Rangers. Tara sighed as she turned toward Hank. He ran toward her and hugged her, "Thank you."

Tara smiled, "You're welcome!"

Suddenly, Zone Missilé turned around as he ate a red mushroom. He grew into a big metallic bus and then transformed into the rider himself, "I'm coming to kill you!"

"Oh man, another transformation rider!" yelled Matt.

Angela turned toward Tara as she pressed the red button, "Rescue Zords, online!"

The rescue zords came out of the Arma-Trailer and the rangers hopped into the zords. The Fire Rescue transformed into Heatran.

"Now, I'm really mad!" yelled Tara, pressing a red button, "Let's see how you like my power! HEAT WAVE!"

A red wave of heat came out of Heatran and it hit the powerful monster. It yelled as it fell backwards. The riders threw a lightning bolt at the monster. Tara laughed as she looked at her armor, "My armor is still holding! Let's see what happens when I use… MAGMA STORM!"

Flames incinerated Zone Missilé. He yelled as he fell down and landed on the rocky surface.

"Alright!" said Tara, "Let's combine!"

"Can I do something first? Sheer Cold," said Matt.

The Walrein used an ice attack, which turned Zone Missilé into a block of ice. Then, the rangers pressed the yellow button.

"VICTORY FUSION!"

The five Turbo Rangers pressed a yellow button. Instantly, the Fire Rescue zord stretched out with the back half flipping 180 degrees toward the front half, forming the chest. Snow Rescue split into the usual legs. Chopper Rescue turned into the left arm, while Lightning Rescue turned into the right arm. EMT then flipped in half, making the stomach and part of the legs. The five zords combined into one. The head of the Megazord appeared which was gold with the letters RV on top. The rangers teleported to the cockpit with Tara in the middle. On her left were Matt and Angela and on her right was Darren and Violet.

"Rescue Megazord, online!" yelled the rangers.

"Artillery Bazooka!" yelled Tara.

The two rocket launchers appeared on either side of the Rescue Megazord and they aimed very closely at the powerful rider.

"You can't do this to me!" he yelled.

"Try me!" said Tara, "Final Punisher!"

The two beams of white light came out of the bazookas, piercing the powerful rider in a block of ice. It exploded into a million pieces and the ice cubes started following on the debris.

"Not bad," said Tara, "If I do say so myself."

Hank and Professor Shinya jumped up for joy as the Rescue Megazord posed.

The sun was setting beautifully as it was heading past the Hoenn Region on the west hand side. Professor Shinya and Hank looked at Tara as she was sitting on the edge of the stairs that headed into the city. Hank put her arm on Tara's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks for saving the Space Shuttle and our secret base."

"Well, it was nothing," she said.

Hank looked at her and turned toward the Professor, "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

Tara smiled and she turned to Hank with a smile on her face, "It was an oath I took when I accepted the responsibility to protect this region. This place has a lot of myths and legends. I don't want it harmed by people who want to make the universe their own."

Hank looked at Tara and then turned to the sun, "You know, your father would be very proud of you."

Tara nodded, "I know. He was an excellent scientist. I can't believe it was two years ago today that he was missing, presumed dead."

Tara turned toward the Professor and looked at her, "Thanks for letting me look around at PNET. It is a great Internet service. Hopefully, a lot of people like it."

Professor Shinya nodded, "Feel free to come back anytime. Actually, if you defeat the Reckless Riders in time, can you come back? I may need your help."

Tara nodded, "Sure."

She got up and walked toward the steps. She pressed her communicator and turned to Hank, "I'll see you home."

In a flash of red light, Tara teleported back toward Slateport City. Hank sighed and turned to the Professor, "What's so important that Tara has to come back after the Riders are gone?"

The Professor looked at him silently and began to speak, "For the past two years, we have been monitoring a virus that has been in the PNET network. The virus has grown inch by inch, day by day. We calculate that in a couple of months, the virus will be able to teleport to Hoenn and destroy everything."

Hank turned toward Shinya, "You're trying to tell me that Tara may have to fight another war to protect humanity and Pokemon?"

"Well, if it keeps growing and if it does anything to harm us… then yes, it will be another war," said Shinya, "We better pray that it isn't. Come on, I need to seal the base before some astronauts find out."

Hank nodded as he walked up the stairs with him.

Meanwhile…

Barabas was cleaning the boss's bed as a punishment for another failed plan. However, little did he know that he saw a red journal on the bed. He picked it up and began to read it. He kept reading page by page as he began to see something.

"That bastard… he used me," said Barabas, closing the book.

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Tara: **__Oh, fine memories of us!  
_

_**Matt: **__Yep. I remember doing all of this!_

_**Barabas: **__Rangers, you got to help me!  
_

_**Spencer: **__Why?_

_**Barabas: **__Because, I…_

**Chapter 46: Barabas's Escape**

_**Pegasus: **__Why is he here?_

And now for your viewing pleasure… a sneak preview of clips from Poke Rangers in Space!

* * *

**Clip from: **Episode 1: From Out of Nowhere Part 1

Meanwhile, inside the computer network, there was a pink dot that was in the system. Inside, there was a silver ship that was finally constructed. A blue tube was on the bridge with a red dragon like face. There were also two people. Both were human. A young man was wearing grey and blue armor with a horned demonic helmet on his head. He used two sawed off shotguns as weapons, which he stores on his back and he looked at the woman who had all Kyogre armor on her. She carried a blue bow with a quiver full of arrows. Both bowed down toward the blue tube. It began glowing.

"Master Stryker, how is the plan coming along?" he asked.

"Master Nejirous, things are going well," he said, "We are ready to destroy the Mossdeep Space Center and infect the world with viruses beyond belief, right?"

"We just need to press the download button and we're ready," the girl said.

"Very well, Aquafina," said Master Nejirous.

The two henchmen headed toward the systems. They were ready.

"Begin the download, please," said Master Nejirous.

Master Stryker reached his hand toward the lever. He pulled it toward him. The system began to glow berserk. Outside, the pink blob began to get larger and larger by the second.

In the real world, the computers in the Space Center of Mossdeep City began to go berserk. One of the associates headed toward the president of the office.

"Dr. Shinya! The virus we've been tracking! It has expanded," said the associate.

A man, with golden frame glasses turned around. He wore a black suit with black pants and black shoes. He put his hands on the table and looked at the associate. His brown eyes began to look down at him, "This is not good."

Suddenly, the alarm began to sound. The lights began to change color, making them red flashing lights. Dr. Shinya headed toward the computer and began to start the analysis. His eyes widened as he saw a pink blob increasing.

_**Poke Rangers in Space**_

_**Coming February 16th, 2010 to… FanFiction . Net**_


	46. Barabas's Escape

A/N: Here's Chapter 46… this is a flashback chapter and also a chapter where Barabas gets angry. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Reckless Sphere…

After reading the journal entry, all that Barabas could say was that he was pissed.

He closed the journal. He sat down on the bed and threw it in the drawer with rage. Luckily, it didn't crash into anything or made a sound. He turned to the other window, watching the stars in the sky. What has he done to his own species?

The rider then heard a knock on the door. It was the boss, King Speed, "Thank you for cleaning my room!"

Barabas nodded, "No problem."

His voice was soft, yet he was not happy with him. He climbed up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom. He closed the door behind him. King Speed looked at the door and lay on the silky sheets, "What is with him? I only told him to clean my room!"

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger." Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(Tara transforms into her Battlizer mode)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms; The Rescue Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The three Megazords stand together. "© 2009-2010 Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_(Barabas announces chapter)_

_**Chapter 46: Barabas's Escape**_

* * *

Barabas sat at the bar. Usually, he was not a drinker. However, he had two shots of vodka at once. Magbomb kept filling them up. He knew something was wrong. He felt concerned about him. Usually, Barabas would go gallivanting on why the rangers were powerful and not easy to destroy. He never would drink for it would mess up his concentration. Something caused him to do this. Magbomb walked up to him and brought the chair toward him.

"So," said Magbomb, "Hello."

He put his hands on the cold counter. Barabas looked up at him, "Yo."

Magbomb had a look of puzzlement on his face, "Are you okay?"

Barabas looked at him. He left his right hand touch the counter. Magbomb sighed as he looked at him, "Come on, talk to me."

Barabas rolled his eyes and looked at him, "No, Magbomb."

Magbomb looked at Barabas. His eyes locked on his, "What is it?"

Barabas looked at him, "I'm not telling you!"

Magbomb looked at Barabas, "I believe we should talk. Speed's not here right now. He's meditating!"

Barabas sighed. He looked around. It seemed that he was right. Magbomb turned toward Barabas with a patient look, "Well?"

"Well, I read King Speed's diary," said Barabas, "He erased my memory… of everything. I was used."

"What are you talking about? You are the great commander of the Reckless Riders!" said Magbomb, looking at him.

"Well, after reading three to five pages, I learned that I'm not a rider!" said Barabas, "I'm supposed to be human."

Magbomb stood there in shock. Barabas looked at him and nodded. Magbomb turned around, "And this is why you are upset."

Barabas nodded, "Yeah. I have done so much damage to that planet. How the hell did I get mixed up with him? I don't even remember!"

Magbomb looked at him as he turned toward Barabas, "I understand how you feel. It must be hard now. Besides, I can't believe I'm saying this, but King Speed wants to kill me."

Barabas looked at him, "For what?"

"I used all of his monsters!" said Magbomb, looking at him. He then had his hand snatched by Barabas. Magbomb looked at him with a weird look, "What the f-?"

"Let's get out of here," said Barabas, "COME ON! We can even ask the rangers to protect us?"

"After all I did?" asked Magbomb. He shook his head. However, Barabas grabbed him by the neck, "Do you want to die?"

Magbomb looked up and then shook his head. Barabas and Magbomb then walked out of the bar, leaving a big white note.

_Barabas and I took a vacation. Have fun destroying! _

_Barabas and Magbomb =D_

_PS: King Speed, I heard what you were doing and you won't kill me that easily._

Meanwhile, down at Meteor Falls…

The Turbo Rangers were sitting around with nothing to do. The rangers were literally doing nothing. Tara was tuning her guitar as she was playing with her laptop. She was uploading pictures from her Orre trip on Facebook. Angela looked at what she was doing, "You are uploading pictures on here?"

"Yeah," she said, "We have a Poke Rangers Turbo account on Facebook. We have over 292,192 fans and yet we have 60 friends. That includes us."

Matt looked at her as she sat down with the photo album. He then hooked up the wire to the Poke Rangers database. Darren looked at him.

"Oh, Matt, what are you doing?" asked Darren.

Matt hacked on to the database site and clicked on the first episode of the Turbo adventure- Shift into Turbo Part 1.

"You guys… these riders here were crazy when we first met them, you know?" asked Matt.

"What?" asked Tara, "Oh yeah, how did you guys actually meet Pegasus? I know his home planet was destroyed and he's the last of his kind."

"Well, I guess I might as well explain," said Matt.

* * *

Flashback to: **Chapter 1- Shift into Turbo Part 1**

The lights darkened and the flashing red lights kept flashing. Amii turned to Jack and Jack's eyes widened.

"Not again," said Jenna.

All three jumped the chain entrance. The steel door opened to reveal the newly updated Meteor Falls which shows the original ranger suits and there were red, green, blue, yellow, pink, silver, and gold lights above the original ranger suits with the Overtech Crystal shapes plus the red alarm lights around the place. Claydol turned to them.

"Rangers, there's a bogey heading directly toward Fallarbor Town. Where's Danny?" asked Claydol.

Suddenly, a red beam came from the sky and Danny came out of the beam.

"What the hell is going on? There's something heading this way!" said Danny.

Claydol nodded and gasped. The rangers and Claydol saw the Turbo Rover heading down and landing on the ground.

"What is this? Spaceballs?" asked Jack.

A horse came out wearing a brown cloak and he turned to see the rangers and Claydol. Jack turned to Jenna and Amii. Both nodded. All three flipped down and struck a fighting pose. Danny flipped over and landed with them (missing his cue, like usual).

"Look, if you have any business of terrorizing our planet, you might as well pack your bags and go home," said Jack.

"Agreed," said Jenna.

"If you don't surrender, I'll kick your ass," said Amii.

"Please don't," said Pegasus.

"Why should we trust you?" asked Danny.

"Because I bring news of terror, excuse me. I'm a bit naked, if you think I was evil. I'm Prince Pegasus XVI of the Planet Pegasus, which was destroyed by the Reckless Riders."

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Say what?" asked Tara, "He was naked?"

Spencer looked at Darren. The two of them shuddered, "That's weird."

Matt laughed, "Oh, so the rangers met Pegasus. Pegasus said that he wanted to give them the new Turbo Powers. But, they turned it down. However, I didn't become a ranger on purpose. I accidentally did."

"How?" asked Angela.

"It went something like this…," said Matt.

* * *

Flashback to: **Chapter 1- Shift into Turbo Part 1**

Claydol gasped and turned to Pegasus, "This is no good! What can we do?"

"You're telling me? I told you to the give them the morphers!" said Pegasus.

The steel door flung open and Claydol turned to see… Matt come inside.

"I was wondering where- JACK!" yelled Matt.

Matt ran to the television screen to see him being attacked by Ronnie.

"Where's Derik and Mika?" asked Matt.

"I don't know," said Claydol.

"Okay, thanks Claydol," said Matt.

"Wait," said Pegasus, "Matt, Derik is leaving the team, from what I heard from Claydol. So, I need your help."

"Help?" asked Matt.

"Yes," said Pegasus.

He took out the silver case and opened up to reveal five keys and five morphers that are shaped like the ignition to a car with wristbands. Matt took one of them and a key. He strapped the morpher on his left wrist.

"Whoa," said Matt, seeing it shimmer in blue light.

Claydol looked at the morpher, "Those are the morphers?"

"The Turbo Morphers. I have learned a lot from your planet and I thought these would work perfectly," said Pegasus, "Now, go help your friends."

-cutting scene to the battle-

"Leave my friends alone!" said Matt.

"Wow, what a weak human," said Ronnie, "You look pathetic to be a ranger!"

"Matt," said Jack angrily, "Why are you here?"

Matt revealed his left arm, which revealed the Turbo Morpher.

"What?" asked Ronnie, "So, you are?"

"Pegasus made you a ranger?" asked Jenna.

Matt nodded and turned to Ronnie. Matt struck out the Turbo Key and pressed the gold button for the key to appear.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

He put his arms all the way out in front of him, used his hands to pretend he was driving. His key began glowing as he crossed his arms and he inserted the key and turned it. The Turbo Morpher began to glow blue.

"Whoa!" said Amii.

"Nice transformation!" said Jenna.

"My cousin… can't believe it," said Jack.

"I agree," said Danny.

"Racing across the waves, Blue Turbo Ranger!" said Matt.

cut scene with Matt narrating –

**So, that's when Pegasus decided to give the other morphers to the other rangers. Our first adventure was to rescue Mika and Derik from the riders.**

**Flashback: Chapter 2- Shift into Turbo Part 2**

"Wow," said Amii, taking out the Auto Blaster.

She pressed the button as the Auto Blaster changed.

"Auto Punishers," said the rangers.

The two of them pulled the triggers and a rapid machine laser blast annihilated the Guzzlers within an instant. They then turned to see Skarface defeating the rangers by hand. They also saw Derik and Mika on the tip of the cliff.

"Okay," said Jenna, "Derik!"

Derik turned to see Jenna. Jenna waved her hand to them. Mightarow snarled, "That damn bitch!"

He jumped off and went to attack Jenna. Amii used the Auto Punisher, which hurt Mightarow badly. He landed on the ground in pain. Jenna then used the Auto Punisher on the ropes that Derik and Mika were tied with. They freed themselves and punched Magbomb, Sneazette and Ronnie within one shot. The two of them landed on the ground.

"Damn," said Sneazette, "Skarface, finish them!"

The rangers saw Skarface's weapon which was a silver machine gun.

"Say hello to my little friend," he yelled.

The nozzle released silver golden spikes, which caused eight mini-explosions. The Turbo Rangers yelled as they fell and landed on the ground. Danny got up as he heard Pegasus and Claydol.

"Danny, use the Turbo Shoot Technique!" said Claydol.

Danny nodded, "What's that?"

"All five beams make an orb and the orb smashes an opponent," said Pegasus.

Danny nodded to the rangers, "Auto Blasters, ready!"

The rangers pointed their red blasters at the sky, "Turbo Shoot!"

The five beams combined to make a huge Poke Ball. They put the lasers down at Skarface. Skarface tried to destroy the combination technique. But, it was too powerful. Skarface exploded into a million pieces.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Well," said Angela, "I think I remember Pegasus telling us this. Let's talk about our recent adventures. I remember… a lot of things. However, one of my greatest escapades was the time I was a magnet."

"A magnet?" asked Matt.

"Remember Father Magnet?" asked Angela, "I might as well tell you something…"

* * *

Cue Flashback to: **Chapter 33- Northbound or Southbound**

Later that day, she was in school. Angela decided to change her attire. She was now wearing a pink long sleeve shirt with a white short sleeve shirt on top. She wore blue jeans and white sneakers. She headed toward her locker. She was stuck to the metallic dial, as tried to turning it to the left. She tried removing her hand with her other hand, but both dials were stuck to her. She kept groaning as she tried to pull away, but she needed help. Someone lifted her hands. Angela fell backwards and landed in the doorway. Angela looked up to see it was Matt. He was also wearing something new. He wore a blue collared shirt with a white undershirt underneath. He also was wearing black jeans and white shoes.

"Are you okay?" asked Matt, pulling her up.

"Thanks," said Angela, "Something's wrong."

"Like what?" asked Matt, looking up and down with curiosity.

"I obtained pots and pans with some dinner stuff in my hand when I woke up. I tried removing them, but they were stuck. I gotten over that problem and now, I have this problem," said Angela, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, he turned around as he saw a knife come to her head.

"Look out!" yelled Matt.

With his hand, he knocked the metallic object on the floor. He turned to see a group of kids turn toward him. One of them looked at their belongings. He ran and grabbed his knife.

"Sorry, it just flew," said the kid.

"Seal it up," said Matt, "Something's wrong."

The bell rang. Everybody headed for class. He turned toward Angela as he took out his PokeNav. He then scanned her whole entire body.

"What's wrong Matt?" asked Angela, "Is it bad?"

"The good news is your not dying," said Matt.

"Really?" asked Angela.

"The bad news is… your body changed. You're a magnet!" whispered Matt.

"A magnet?" asked Angela, "Something's wrong."

_End Flashback_

* * *

Tara looked at her and then at what happened. She looked at Angela, "But, it all worked out because we slaughtered him."

"Correction," said Angela, pointing to her, "I slaughtered the magnetic monster."

_Flashback Continue_

* * *

She screamed the last sentence as the four of them were stuck together. Pegasus sighed as she turned toward Angela, "Angela, it seems since you are the only that is on the south side… you must beat Father Magnet yourself?"

Angela looked at the horse prince, "Me?! How? I don't even know where to start."

Claydol looked at her, "Simple. Think."

Angela looked at Claydol, "Wow… really?"

"No, seriously. Think!" said Claydol, "What would your cousin do?"

Angela closed her eyes. She began to look back at the previous battle. He said something about turning his staff. Angela opened her eyes, "Alright, I know what it is!"

The rangers turned to her, "Really?"

After that unison response, Angela nodded as she looked at the rider profile. A golden blimp appeared on the staff.

"I need to destroy the staff in order to free you guys," said Angela.

_Cutting Scene to Battle_

His magnetic beam caused them to combine, but both sides fell backwards. He laughed as he looked at them. Angela was behind, watching the whole thing. She put the Turbo Navigator away and she climbed out of the Turbo Kart. She snuck out and went behind Father Magnet. Father Magnet laughed as he felt something touch his shoulder.

"Yes… AHH!" yelled Father Magnet.

"Wing Punch!" yelled Angela.

Her fist turned pink and she punched the monster. A blast of wind came from her punch, causing Father Magnet to land on the ground. His staff flew up in the air.

"No! My magnetic staff!" he yelled.

Angela took out her Chaser Bow, "Chaser Bow, fire!"

A pink beam destroyed the magnetic staff. Everybody was free from the powerful magnetic pull. Father Magnet yelled as he ran toward her. She jumped up and flew across the sky. She stretched her bow as she went up to attack. Both sides began to glow pink.

"What the heck?" asked Father Magnet.

"Wing Attack!" yelled Angela.

She slashed Father Magnet on one side and then slashed him again with the other side. She landed on the ground with Father Magnet lying on the dirt. The people started running away with their fellow Pokemon.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"At least we demolished with the Turbine Laser. That was a good weapon," she said.

Matt nodded as he turned toward the others, "Well… I'm all to hear what we can remember. Darren, what about you?"

"Well, it wasn't great, but it was scary," said Darren, "Vampires."

* * *

**Cut to Flashback: Chapter 36- Blood Bank Madness**

"Where were you?" asked Luann, throwing him the notepad.

"I don't know," said Darren, "What's going on?"

"There was a break-in last night. Someone murdered all of the injured Pokemon," said Luann.

"How?" asked Darren.

"The Pokemon had low counts of blood," said Luann, "They were bit by fangs… a lot of them."

Darren nodded as he looked at the body bags being sent out by the police. The two of them walked into the center with their passes. They walked into the recovery room. Darren and Luann stood in shock. There was blood plastered all over the floor and beds. There was some blood smeared all over the wall.

"Who would do such a cruel thing?" asked Darren.

"Well, they looked at the fangs. They believe it was vampire," said Luann.

"Vampire?" asked Darren.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Spencer leaned over to Darren and used a finger expression, "You were THIS close to being arrested for murder."

"Lucky me, we got rid of him with our Special Megazord!" said Darren.

"For one time only," said Spencer.

* * *

_Continue Flashback_

Suddenly, Crobatula put the stake into the Turbo Megazord cockpit. However, Violet and Angela were trying to stop them with the left and right hands of the Megazord, but it didn't work out.

"We got to do something!" said Tara.

Suddenly, the Enforcer Megazord jumped up and started shooting its body. Count Crobatula yelled as he fell backwards. Darren then turned to the other rangers, "I got it!"

"We can combine with Spencer! It will be a one-time only thing!" said Darren, smiling, "We need Snow Rescue, Lightning Blitz, Green Demolisher, Wind Chaser, Red Blaze, and the Law Enforcer!"

"We never did that before," said Tara, "Let's do it! Our one-time only combination!"

Darren pressed a green button. The Solar Beams crushed Crobatula. The rangers then split apart. The Snow Rescue materialized on Route 110. The Snow Rescue combined with the Green Demolisher and the Law Enforcer slid into the Red Blaze's cockpit with the Red Blaze attached to the back. The six Turbo Rangers sat in the same cockpit.

"Let's do it!" said Darren, "Turbo Rescue Enforced Megazord, online!"

Count Crobatula started to run with his powerful stake. It began to glow. Suddenly, the Red Blaze appeared on top of the Wind Chaser. A black handle appeared to hold the Red Blaze.

"Blazing Gauntlet of Doom!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, long streams of red beams pierced both holes of the bat monster. He fell down and exploded into a million pieces.

* * *

_End Flashback_

Violet looked at him as he turned toward Darren, "That was bloody alright."

Matt turned around toward Violet, "What was your favorite experience?"

Violet looked at him and then looked at the table, "I remember. The memorable thing I liked was when the six of us stood in front of EVERYBODY at the Sky Pillar and we all took oaths to be the new generation of Poke Rangers!"

* * *

Flashback to- **Chapter 16: Passing the Torch Part 2**

Suddenly, out of the podium… four beams of light came down. Tara, Darren, Violet, and Angela smiled as they looked down toward Jack, Danny, Jenna, and Amii.

Danny smiled as he looked at Tara. He took off his Turbo Morpher and gave it to Tara, "Tara, after today, I see why Rayquaza chose you. Your leadership and good hardship will be used here. I thereby resign myself as Red Turbo Ranger."

Jack looked at Darren as he removed his Turbo Morpher, "Darren, I know you have been recording our adventures. But, now, you get to do it personally… seeing and fighting with your own eyes. Your awareness of things to happen is something needed for this team. I thereby resign myself as Green Turbo Ranger."

Amii looked at Violet and took off the Turbo Brace, "Wow, so you will be fighting along side of your brother. When I saw you, you were friendly with others right away and friendship is something needed here. When I first became a ranger, I didn't know the term friendship… you will definitely bring this team together. Therefore, I thereby resign myself as Yellow Turbo Ranger."

Jenna looked at Angela and turned to Anthony, "You know, look at Anthony."

Angela looked at Anthony. He chuckled and smiled. Jenna gave her the morpher, "You bring courage to the team… you showed it before. You also have the attributes of a female warrior: adventurous, daring, and love. Therefore, make your cousin proud and accept this morpher. For I, Jenna Whitestone resign myself as Pink Turbo Ranger."

Angela smiled as she took the morpher. Matt and Spencer stepped forward, "Then, what about us?"

"Well," said Pegasus, "You are Derik's replacement and Spencer just came into the picture. You two are not done yet."

Matt and Spencer then were lifted up and landed next to the new recruits. Rayquaza looked down, "Matt, since you are an experienced ranger, will you lead the new rangers into fundamentals of being a ranger?"

"I will," said Matt.

"In addition, will you lead the new rangers?" asked Rayquaza.

"Yes," said Matt.

"Everyone take out your Turbo Keys," said Pegasus.

The six of them took out their keys. They began to glow into six colors of light. They then were in their Turbo Ranger uniforms. The rangers down below all clapped for them.

"We welcome Poke Rangers Hoenn: Generation II into the Poke Rangers family!" said Rayquaza.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Spencer nodded as he listened on the powerful things that happened. He then turned around toward the rangers as he began to say something.

"My favorite adventure or at least the story I heard of… was when Mightarow was originally GONE!" said Spencer.

"Oh yes," said Matt.

Tara also nodded, "When we got the new cars too, it was wonderful!"

* * *

_Cue Flashback- _**Chapter 19: Designated Drivers**

The six rangers took out their Turbo Keys, however Slasher jumped up to attack immediately. The rangers dodged the sword. Spencer ducked as the sword went across. He kicked the monster in the face. Angela ran toward it and gave the monster a sidekick, but Slasher went to slash her leg. Spencer headed over and took the hit. The rangers gasped as the blade dented Spencer's shoulder, some blood came out of his shoulder. He kicked the sword.

"Spencer!" yelled Violet.

Spencer yelled as he grabbed on to his injured shoulder. The rangers looked at Spencer's shoulder, "Ow," said Spencer.

Matt turned around as the sword went to slaughter Violet. He punched the monster in the face. The monster ran toward Matt, yelling with his sword in his hand. He had his Turbo Sword in his hand. Tara also nodded as she went to attack. Spencer, Angela, Violet, and Darren watched as Slasher took out another sword. The swords kept clanging. Matt jumped up and kicked Slasher in the face. Tara went to stab the monster, but she was kicked in the face by Slasher. She fell down and landed on the ground. He laughed as his foot was on her neck, "How does it feel to never breathe? It's time to steal your cars! They belong to the Riders!"

Suddenly, he felt something impale him. He roared in pain as Matt shoved the blade even farther. He released his foot off of Tara as he screamed. Tara watched as Matt pulled the lever, "Guess what? The riders won't have the cars! They're ranger property now!"

He pulled the lever. The blade started to jiggle. Slasher yelled as sparks flew out of his body. Matt withdrew the sword. The rangers watched as he pulled out the sword. Slasher roared as he fell down and landed on the ground. Tara couldn't believe that as an explosion occurred. The rangers couldn't believe it.

Suddenly, Mightarow withdrew his sword and went to slice Matt. Matt ducked his head and rolled over. Tara watched intently as Matt ducked with each move. Darren's eyes widened as Matt kept dodging Mightarow's attacks. Violet shook her head, knowing that Matt shouldn't have accepted the challenge. Angela was also watching with a crippled Spencer, "Matt! Do your best!" yelled Spencer. The rangers then noticed wild Seviper and Zangoose watching the battle with some Solrock and Lunatone peeping out of the mountains.

Matt jumped up with his sword and hit Mightarow in the face. Mightarow yelled as he felt the impact. The sword came down on Matt. Matt blocked with his Turbo Sword. The warrior yelled as Matt kicked him in the back. Mightarow laughed as he came in contact with Matt. Matt blocked his sword and kicked Mightarow. Mightarow blocked his foot and kicked Matt in the face. The sword fell out of his hand and it landed in the dirt. Mightarow laughed as his blade began to glow black with red sparks coming out of it.

"MATT!" yelled the rangers.

"Night Slash!" yelled Mightarow.

A dark line came across Matt. Matt yelled as major explosions appeared around him. He flew and landed on the ground. The rangers gasped as Matt yelled within the flames.

"Hahahahahahahaha," yelled Mightarow. He turned to the rangers, "Now, that he's out of the way… who's next?"

Tara looked at Mightarow with anger. She grasped the Turbo Sword in her hands. However, she heard the sound of coughing. The rangers turned to see Matt. His clothes had holes in it and his face had a stream line of blood coming from his head down to his neck. He looked at Mightarow angrily.

"Mightarow… Round 2," said Matt.

The rangers looked at each other as they saw Matt with his sword. Matt yelled as his sword began to charge up, "Take this!"

His Turbo Sword began to glow blue. He jumped up and raised his sword to the sky.

"Crabhammer Crash!" yelled Matt.

Mightarow went to stab Matt, but Matt kicked the sword out of position. He slashed Mightarow's face and it went down his body. A line of blood from the top down has poured out. He began to wheeze, "Damn you…. DAMN YOU!"

Matt put the sword away and he turned to the other rangers. Mightarow yelled as he closed his eyes.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Matt looked at them as they turned toward him. He stood up and turned around, "The next time Cyber Mightarow comes… he will be dead meat! I swear to you on that!"

The Turbo Rangers nodded in agreement with what he said. Suddenly, they heard the alarm. The Turbo Rangers turned around to see that there was Magbomb and Barabas running toward the base.

"Wonder what's going on?" asked Tara.

The rangers walked outside to see them running toward them.

"RANGERS!!!" yelled Barabas. Tara went to fight him, but Barabas bowed down toward him, "I'm sorry."

Tara looked at him. She turned to Spencer and the others. Spencer looked at her and shook his head, "He did too much damage to the people and Pokemon on Earth."

Magbomb looked at him, "Look, I understand you want to kill us, but it is important that we talk to you immediately."

"Why should we talk to you?" asked Violet, looking at him.

"It's not about me… it's Barabas. Barabas is not the rider I thought he was," said Magbomb, looking at him.

The Turbo Rangers looked at him. Tara knelt down carefully. She saw tears coming down his eyes and dropping on the floor, "Come."

Barabas looked at her, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Tara.

With that said, the two riders walked into Meteor Falls without the other riders noticing.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Tara: **_Wait a minute! You're human?

_**Barabas: **_YES! I want to get rid of King Speed now!

_**Magbomb: **_That's why you need to protect us!

_**King Speed: **_My plan is almost complete!

_**Sneazette: **_Tara, Matt! Hand over the traitors! Or you will die!

_**Tara: **_Let's go Matt.

_**Matt: **_Understood!

**Chapter 47: The Deadly Duel**

_**Blaze: **_Tara and Matt vs Sneazette and Cyber Mightarow. A duel to the death! Come by and watch! This is a battle to remember!

* * *

A/N: As you can see, I wanted to fill this chapter. So, next chapter will lead to the **THREE-PART **season finale. I know… already? But, like Carranger had 48 episodes and I was working on the Carranger end of it. So, since the other storylines in Carranger didn't make sense. I decided to use Chapter 45-47 as own chapters and then 48-50 will be based on the Carranger's last episode. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

_**Season Finale Promo…**_

_**King Speed takes their powers…  
Barabas and Magbomb are in danger…  
Their base is in danger…  
King Speed decides to fight and destroy them…  
However, the rangers together must stop him before it's too late.**_**Poke Rangers Turbo: The Finish Line**


	47. The Deadly Duel

A/N: Here's Chapter 47! The showdown begins!

Sneazette and Cyber Mightarow vs. Tara and Matt

Who will win? Who will die?

In addition to that, three chapters remain. Enjoy!

* * *

Reckless Sphere…

Sneazette and Ronnie were heading toward the bar. They were laughing exuberantly as they were heading to the area. However, they realize somebody was missing in the bar. There was a note. Cyber Mightarow was reading it.

"Those bastards… where are they?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Sneazette.

"Magbomb and Barabas decided to leave the Reckless Riders. It even says that King Speed can suck it," said Cyber Mightarow.

"Traitors," said Ronnie, looking at them. Sneazette grabbed the note and walked toward King Speed's room. However, he was still in meditative form.

"Don't do anything to harm him. We need to find those two," said Sneazette, "NOW!"

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger." Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(Tara transforms into her Battlizer mode)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms; The Rescue Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The three Megazords stand together. "© 2009-2010 Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_(Sneazette and Cyber Mightarow announce chapter)_

_**Chapter 47: The Deadly Duel**_

* * *

The rangers were ready to strike Barabas and Magbomb. But, they were scared as they were hugging each other. The Turbo Rangers looked at each other. Magbomb looked at them as he turned to the outside. He saw a Skarmory rushing toward him.

"Ah, Skarmory!" screeched Magbomb.

Matt sighed as he looked at the Skarmory and turned to Magbomb, "Relax. This is my Skarmory! I caught it last week. I let it out so it can fly around the mountains."

He took out a Poke Ball and started petting the steel creature. He opened the Poke Ball. Skarmory began to glow red as the Poke Ball captured it. He turned toward him. Magbomb was relieved. Darren looked at Barabas, "Why should we trust you?"

"Because… I USED TO BE HUMAN!" yelled Barabas.

The voices echoed. The rangers looked at each other and then turned toward Barabas, "What?"

"It's true!" said Magbomb, looking at Barabas, "He read King Speed's diary. He wants to destroy us because of our failures. I would like to talk to you rangers, if that is okay."

"Uh," said Matt, looking at the others. Darren rolled his eyes as he turned toward the mountains. Violet and Angela gave weird looks at each other and Spencer turned toward Tara. Tara sighed, "Let's go to the base."

Meanwhile, the riders were down on Earth. They were in Rustboro City. They were marching around. People started screaming as they were walking across the city.

"Relax!" yelled Sneazette, "We're not here to deal with you. We can deal with you brats later!"

She turned around with Cyber Mightarow. The citizens sighed as they turned to go around and deal with their normal lives. The people were screaming as they looked at them. The riders were heading out to the city. The police did nothing, because they knew that if they did anything that they would be destroyed. The two of them turned around and shot two beams. The ground exploded with people screaming as they headed toward Route 115.

"They are going to pay for their traitorism," he said.

Cyber Mightarow nodded as he walked toward the rocky road. He looked at the wonderful mountains. The sun was shining high and bright. They decided that walking on foot for the moment and seeing if they were in the general area. It was beautiful mountain sceneries with some brown ditches that have been fixed. There were a couple of battles that occurred.

"I can see why the Turbo Rangers are difficult to destroy," he said, "There must have been battles here."

Sneazette looked at him and then turned toward the beautiful road that led to a mountain range. Sneazette watched the beautiful region. She looked at the sun.

"You know," she said, "When we arrived here, I knew it was in our way. However, this planet is too beautiful to be destroyed. Whatever, King Speed said that the planet must be obliterated for this traffic heap."

"Yeah," said Cyber Mightarow, "We know. Come on, let's go grab those two idiots and get out of here."

Sneazette nodded, "Yep. Job comes first before things!"

The two of them started marching into the passageway. The big gray mountain known as Meteor Falls stood near them.

* * *

Slateport Press…

Luann was typing a report on the Poke Rangers' recent battle when suddenly she got a phone call. She turned to the phone and picked it up.

"Slateport Press, Luann and Darren's office, how may I help you?" asked Luann.

Luann looked at the phone as she heard what was going on. She didn't know what to say to Darren. She got the job she was looking for in the office. However, what was she going to tell Darren? He was at his side, writing articles and sending them to the paper. She got a job as Head Office Manager of the Press. What could be better than that? However, Darren and she worked a lot on these Poke Rangers articles. Even though, he was getting paid to write an article and be in the fight at the exact same time.

"That's amazing!" she said, "Um, I'll get back to you."

She hung up the phone as she grinned. She looked at the beautiful picture of him and his friends standing on rocks.

"I wonder what he's been doing. I'm going to call his cell," she said to herself.

She picked up the phone and started dialing the number.

"Hey," said Darren, on the intercom, "Can you call me back? I got two general riders tied to a chair."

"What?" asked Luann, "Damn, you should've taken pictures! Alright, whatever. Call me back. I have good news!"

Darren chuckled on the phone, "Okay. See you later."

Luann hung up the phone as she turned to the computer. She continued working on her report. However, she took a sip of coffee and read an article she did with Darren as the vampire.

"Mmm… reminds me of that movie: Twilight," she said, "If Darren was a vampire, take me away!"

She giggled as she moved the mouse on the screen, closing the program. She then went to the puncher program.

"I'm leaving for the day," she said.

She clicked End Shift and put the computer on sleep mode. She gathered her things and left the office. She closed the door behind her and headed down the stairs with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile…

Ronnie was repairing the Kanto Destroyer, which was already destroyed. There was a reason why he was asked to build it. King Speed, however, would not say to him. He was even told to pilot it with Barabas and Magbomb. However, he hadn't heard anything from them. After all, they were traitors. As Ronnie and the Guzzlers were fixing the controls, he began to think.

"He's an asshole," said Ronnie, "Magbomb and Barabas decided to leave the riders?"

Ronnie sighed as he looked at the area, "This is wrong. King Speed wanted to use Magbomb's bar as a space weapon. Why would he abandon his home?"

He continued cleaning the robot. However, in the other room, King Speed was laying on the bed as he began to meditate. He started seeing six colors of light blinking and then fading.

"Yes…," he hissed, "Seventy percent of my plan is almost complete. Just a couple more hours before I execute and I hope Ronnie completes it in time."

King Speed then rolled over on to the floor, still sleeping with the sheets all over the bed. The music box was playing an evil tune in the background. The Turbo Rangers were in for it now.

Meanwhile, at Meteor Falls…

The rangers were all talking to Barabas and Magbomb. They sat together, tied up in the chair for their own protection. Barabas looked at them as he explained what he read in King Speed's diary.

"King Speed turned you into a human being and yet, you have no idea how you got involved?" asked Tara.

"Yeah," said Barabas, "My memory is wiped clean."

Tara turned to Magbomb, "Alright, I understand that. It clarifies to me. Now, it's your turn. Why are you with him?"

Magbomb sighed, "The sphere we lived on… it was not called the Reckless Sphere. It was a Space Station in the Delta Quadrant of the galaxy."

The Turbo Rangers looked at him as he continued his story.

"It was the year 2006. King Dawson of the Skeleton Empire was working closely with King Speed at the time. During that time, he was on his way to destroy Earth because Mariah was being blown to bits by you guys. So, King Speed and his Guzzlers invaded the Space Station. I saw a lot of slaughter and I was the one that survived. He said that he was getting away from Dawson and that he and his riders, Sneazette, Mightarow, and Ronnie at the time were going to make sure that the Space Station would be used as a weapon!"

"Go on," said Matt.

Magbomb sighed, "So, that's when we destroyed planets. We destroyed three planets in the Delta Quadrant and blew up their Solar System. He has an empire of riders that exist over there now."

"So," said Angela, "Apparently, the rangers before us have defeated the main villains, but the colonies still exist."

Magbomb nodded, "Precisely. Well, Mariah's was here on Earth and only Earth."

The rangers turned around as Magbomb looked at them, "Anyway, then we arrived here and Pegasus was blown up. The prince of that planet was very lucky that he made it out of there with the Turbo Morphers. When King Speed heard that you guys were using alien technology with Earth technology, we came to destroy you guys. You are the last planet to be blown up before we could make this solar system an empire of our own."

Tara looked at them, "You're trying to tell me we are facing more than just 'the typical villain'."

Magbomb nodded, "He's a Planet Killer. He killed over 200 planets."

"200 planets?" asked Matt.

"Millions of lives… gone because of his super highway he wants built," said Darren, looking at the table.

"Well, now that we know your story, why are we here?" asked Tara.

Magbomb sighed, "The monsters are destroyed. The riders are the last ones left."

"You mean you know more Rider Monsters in your 'chamber'?" asked Angela, "And King Speed blamed you for it?"

"Yeah. I made them purposely wimpy because I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing destruction was not my thing. I was forced to help," said Magbomb, "I don't want anymore lives taken away. However, for Pegasus…"

Pegasus looked up in response with silence. He looked at him and turned around, "We picked up somebody in the sphere from your planet. Princess Deta."

"Deta?" asked Pegasus, looking at him, "She lived on the other side of the kingdom? I thought she was dead!"

"No," said Magbomb, "you and she are the last ones to live."

Angela looked at Violet and then Violet turned toward Tara, "We got to rescue Deta!"

Magbomb looked at them, "It is a bit difficult to do. But, together, we can do it. I know my way in and out of that sphere. If you can help me get rid of the riders, can you get my home back? I was even thinking of working with P-NET."

Tara turned around as she looked at him. Magbomb winked at her, "Of course. It's classified."

The Turbo Rangers were looking around as they turned toward Tara. Tara decided to grab the backpack case. She gave the backpacks to the other rangers, "We're leaving in an hour. Get your stuff."

Pegasus turned to her, "Really? You would rescue her?"

Tara turned toward him as she began to say a little speech:

"Pegasus, we've been chosen to save life in this region from evil villains like King Speed. Even protecting aliens from outer space that is also our way of saying that we care, and we will make sure that the Reckless Riders are destroyed. What they did to them… what they did to the other civilizations. A million years of their history is gone. Their cultures… wiped away all because of some damn highway," said Tara, "And I won't stand for this at all!"

The other rangers nodded as they stood behind her. Magbomb looked at her as she untied them, "Barabas, I would like you and Spencer to stay here. I need at least one ranger to watch Earth while we're gone. Magbomb, since you know the place very well, you can come with me."

Magbomb nodded as he got out of the chair. Matt and Tara then turned to see the alarms flashing red, and then the alarm sounded. They rushed over to the viewscreen. They saw Sneazette and Cyber Mightarow walking toward the base.

"Why are they here?" asked Barabas.

Tara looked at Matt. Matt nodded as he reached out his right hand. A white belt appeared around his waist with the Auto Blaster and his Turbo Sword appeared in his right hand. Tara nodded as she did the same thing.

"We'll be right back," said Tara, "Let's go!"

Matt nodded as he walked out with Tara. The two of them ran outside with Cyber Mightarow and Sneazette. They watched as the two of them withdrew their Auto Blasters.

"Alright," said Tara, "Leave before we blast you."

Cyber Mightarow laughed as he looked at them, "We are looking for Barabas and Magbomb."

Matt nodded, "We know."

Sneazette turned around, "Then, why won't you let us go."

Tara laughed, "It's quite simple… they now are on the side of good."

Sneazette and Cyber Mightarow looked at each other and then back at the two rangers. Matt pointed toward them, still holding the blaster, "So, if you want go the easy way, back-off."

Sneazette and Cyber Mightarow withdrew their swords, "And what happens if we don't?" asked Sneazette.

Matt chuckled as both of them put their blasters in their holsters. They withdrew their Turbo Swords, "I guess we'll fight to the death."

The two warriors nodded as they yelled at the rangers. The rangers yelled back as they withdrew their swords. The others watched as Tara and Matt began their battle.

"Oh my," said Magbomb, looking at Barabas. Barabas watched silently. Tara jumped up and went to slice her across the chest. Sneazette blocked it and kicked her in the face. She jumped up and her thin black sword began to glow white.

"Ice Shard!" she screamed. Tara dodged the attack. However, one of the shards got stuck in her arm. Tara yelled as she removed it. Blood came oozing out as she went to finish her off.

Matt kicked Cyber Mightarow in the face and then used his sword to slash his parts. However, they were made of armor. The sound of the metal was heard as Cyber Mightarow turned around. He released a black beam at Matt. Matt blocked it with his sword and sent it right back. Explosions occurred all over him as Cyber Mightarow fell down.

Sneazette and Tara clashed as the two swords clashed together. Tara then began to use whatever means necessary to use her sword. She swung it at Sneazette. Sneazette ducked backwards and kicked Tara in the stomach. Tara then charged the Turbo Sword.

"Flame Blast!" said Tara.

A stream of flame caused Sneazette's face to burn. She yelled as she was kicked in the face. Sneazette turned around as she looked at her. Her face was black and burnt like charcoal.

"Why, you…," she yelled.

She started screaming as her sword was pointed toward Tara. Tara yelled as her sword was pointing toward Sneazette. Tara jumped up and Sneazette pointed her sword. The rangers watch as Tara came in contact with it. However, what they didn't notice was that Tara held Sneazette's sword away and with her sword, she drew a big line across the chest. Sneazette screamed as she fell on the ground. She then took out her Phantom Battlizer rifle with the knife coming out of it.

"Time for the finisher!" said Tara.

Her face had blood coming down from her face as the sword began to glow. She raised the sword and then it came crashing down on her. Cyber Mightarow turned around as Sneazette screamed in pain.

"AVENGE ME!" she screamed.

Tara turned around, bloody and injured as Sneazette fell to her knees. She put her head down on the ground and closed her eyes. A major explosion occurred from behind her.

Cyber Mightarow yelled, "SNEAZETTE!"

As Matt came rushing toward him, Cyber Mightarow nudged the blade into his stomach. Matt's eyes opened up as he looked down to see blood coming out. He then released Matt. Matt fell on the ground. Tara stood in shock as Matt was on the ground. Cyber Mightarow then turned toward her as she hovered Matt.

"Matt," said Tara, looking at her, "NO!"

The other rangers gasped in shock.

In slow-motion, she turned to see Cyber Mightarow come toward her with the sword. Matt looked up as he took out his Auto Blaster and finished him off with the laser beam. Cyber Mightarow yelled as he went back. Matt then pulled the lever on his Turbo Sword.

"Hydro Slash!" yelled Matt. He threw his sword at the monster. He yelled as he felt the sword go through his parts. Cyber Mightarow yelled as he felt sparks explode on all parts of his body. He walked toward them in anger.

"Matt," he said, walking toward him, "You could have been one of the finest warriors I have ever met..."

Cyber Mightarow looked at the sunset and then saw the beautiful grass. He knelt down as he looked at the dirt. He looked up at the injured rangers.

"I wish you farewell," he said, "OW!!!!"

He fell down and landed on the ground. A massive explosion occurred. Barabas and Magbomb had nothing to say.

"Sneazette," said Barabas.

"Mightarow… I mean Cyber… whatever," said Magbomb.

The two rangers looked at each other. Matt looked at Tara. His eyes were rolling around, "I can't… I can't now."

Tara looked at him as she held on to his hand, "Matt… I will get you over to Meteor Falls… okay?"

"I know," said Matt, "I need to recover… you got to go to the sphere. Save Deta! Destroy King Speed!"

Tara looked at Matt as he carefully got up. He grabbed Cyber Mightarow's sword for balance. He then walked with it to Meteor Falls.

Five minutes later…

"Matt," said Barabas, looking at his bandages around his waist, "Will you be fine?"

"Yeah," said Matt, "This operation can be done by four rangers. Just come back in one piece."

Tara nodded and turned toward him, "Oh… we will. You just stay and get better."

The four rangers grabbed their backpacks as they set the coordinates. Tara looked at Matt, "Oh, and Matt… If you plan to die, make it quick and not dramatic. You scared me!"

Matt nodded as he sat down. Four flashes of red, green, yellow, and pink appeared as they teleported out with a white beam coming from Magbomb. He, Barabas, and Spencer turned to each other.

"Well, now we wait," said Spencer, "Want to play cards?"

"Oh sure," said Barabas, "Texas Holdum?"

"I'm in," said Matt.

Meanwhile, in the Reckless Sphere, King Speed opened his eyes and got out of the bed he was in. He then saw the five cars in space as a vision.

"THAT'S IT! I NEED TO EXECUTE MY FINAL PLAN!" he yelled.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Tara: **_Alright, lead us, Magbomb.

_**Deta: **_Rangers! You came to save me!

_**King Speed: **_The perfect weapon!

_**Rangers: **__Shift into Turbo… and we can't morph!_

**Chapter 48: The Finish Line Part 1**

_**King Speed: **__Now, we execute! _

* * *

**COMMERCIALS:**

**Poke Rangers Turbo: Going into Overdrive **

Coming March 28th to the FanFiction network, the Turbo Rangers and the Overtech Rangers are teaming up in another movie. Join them as Machine and Rider team up. Coming SOON!

* * *

**NEW SEASON PROMO:**

**This Promo has been rated T for violence, insanity, and aliens that act weird… also crude humor.**

**Poke Rangers in Space**

A computer virus in another dimension decides to destroy Hoenn by sending the nastiest viruses to twist and change the planet. This is where Professor Shinya comes in. He gives five rangers the new Astro Morphers. Even two new rangers join up with them.

**Felix: **Felix Jefferson: Red Space Ranger

**Darren: **Darren Hitchcock: Black Space Ranger

**Ray: **Ray Hoover: Blue Space Ranger

**Angela: **Angela Skycloud: Yellow Space Ranger

**Tara: **Tara Marie Chaiera: Pink Space Ranger

It's going to be a fantastic adventure. Poke Rangers in Space!

COMING FEBRUARY 14TH TO THE FANFICTION NETWORK

* * *

A/N: Alright, the Season Finale is coming soon! Review, comment, criticize, do something! Add this to your favorites! See ya soon.


	48. The Finish Line Part 1

A/N: Here we go! Two chapters to the finale and I already have a chapter for you to enjoy! So, here we go!

* * *

_Last time, the rangers came back from Orre after The War Demon was destroyed. The rangers had to stop a monster from destroying the Mossdeep Space Center. However, Barabas decides to turn on King Speed after he heard about what happened and took Magbomb along. The rangers plan to rescue the other species, Princess Deta, and the others. However, King Speed began to calculate his final plan. Can the rangers stop him before he destroys them? Find out in Part 1 of the Season Finale- NEXT!_

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger." Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers fight the riders)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(Tara transforms into her Battlizer mode)_

_(The Enforcer Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms; The Rescue Megazord appears)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The three Megazords stand together. "© 2009-2010 Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_(King Speed announces chapter)_

_**Chapter 48: The Finish Line Part 1**_

_Footage from:_

_Carranger #46: __Suddenly Ineffective!? Transformation Power_

* * *

The Turbo Rangers, with the exception of Matt and Spencer materialized at the undetectable Reckless Sphere. Magbomb led them across. The Turbo Rangers were surprised that he knew the area. He knew it quite well. The rangers were going through twenty corridors because it was so huge.

"I can't believe this used to be a space station," said Darren.

Magbomb nodded, "Yep, I know. Luckily for me, the prison cells are on the next floor."

The rangers nodded as they walked toward the brown doors in front of them. The doors opened up to be a huge turbolift. The rangers walked inside with Magbomb. He pressed a red button and the lift went down. The Turbo Rangers looked at each other as the lift descended into the deep depths of the basement. There were sounds of people screaming for help. The rangers turned around to see new species that they never saw before trapped in this 'place'.

"Why did King Speed capture everybody?" asked Tara.

"He was going to use them as slaves to build the highway. That's what he does with everybody else," said Magbomb, "However, I have no idea where the lights are and it's dark."

"Luckily, we haven't use these yet, but now's better than never," said Tara, "Turbo Headlights!"

The lights on their helmets went on and they were looking around. Magbomb then started running down the next prison corridor. The others followed. There, they found Princess Deta. She was there, wearing a pink dress with a couple of other people from Pegasus. Magbomb opened the door.

"What do you want from us?" asked Deta.

The other horses nodded in response. Magbomb turned to the other rangers. Tara stepped forward, "Hi, we're rangers from Earth. King Speed has plotted to destroy our planet. However, we have fended off his plans."

"So?" asked Deta.

"We're here to save you," said Tara, "We will put you guys in the Meteor Falls Command Center's secret place for your protection. When King Speed's destroyed… I'll see what I can do for you guys to colonize another area of our star system. Prince Pegasus wishes it."

"Prince Pegasus? He's alive?" asked Deta.

"Yeah," said Darren.

The other horse creatures nodded. She turned toward him, "Let's go. But, what about the other colonies?"

Magbomb looked at the others. They were all mourning, "Rangers, get the princess and the others out of here. I'll think of something."

"But, Magbomb," said Tara, looking at him.

"Trust me," he said, "If you go back the way you came, you won't be detected. Now, move!"

Tara nodded as the horse-human like creatures left with the Turbo Rangers. Magbomb then started to release the other colonies. They were all silent as Magbomb was walking with them. They were quick and stealthy. They went in the elevator and it went up toward the shuttle bay. There, Ronnie was fixing the Kanto Destroyer. Magbomb turned around.

"Stay here," he said, "I need to program the shuttle for a planet where I know you will be safe."

He rushed over toward one of the black shuttles that were there. He pressed a red button on the side and it opened up. Magbomb got into the auto helm controls, "Set for… this… okay."

He rushed over toward one of the species, without Ronnie knowing. Ronnie, as usual, was oblivious to everything. He turned to one of the species, "Just press the green button when you guys leave. Now, move before Ronnie finds out."

The species nodded as they ran toward the shuttle bay quietly. Ronnie turned around and gasped as all of the creatures were running into the shuttle bay.

"NO!" yelled Ronnie. He went inside the cockpit.

The shuttle engines were launched and it left the sphere. The Kanto Destroyer walked inside and charged a Solarbeam attack.

"NO!" yelled Magbomb.

Ronnie laughed as he released the Solarbeam. The white beam, however, missed. Angry, Ronnie yelled as he smacked his steering wheel, causing the Kanto Destroyer to eject him out of the cockpit. With the Solarbeam shooting off, the alarm rang. King Speed materialized down to the Shuttle Bay and saw Magbomb. Magbomb yelled as he reached for his white communicator, "Don't have time to talk!"

He pressed it and a white beam materialized. King Speed turned around as they saw what was going on.

"How oblivious are you?" he yelled.

Ronnie turned around, "What do you mean?"

"The prisoners escaped! The horse vermin are down with the humans on Earth! Destroy Hoenn with Kanto Destroyer!" yelled King Speed, "NOW! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY ADJUSTMENTS YOU PUT ON IT!"

Ronnie looked at him with anticipation, "But, sir!"

"Get in there, now!" yelled King Speed.

Ronnie sighed as he looked at him, "Alright… I'm heading down there."

He headed toward the cockpit. He walked inside the black console and pressed the red buttons on the main console. The engines fired up as the Kanto Destroyer started heading out of the sphere. It was burning through the dark atmosphere of our planet. King Speed then went into his room.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

Princess Deta arrived with a small group from their home planet. Pegasus smiled as he greeted them with care. Matt, still recovering, shook hands with the others and met the princess.

"It's nice to see you again," said Pegasus.

"I thought you were dead," said Deta, "Oh, Pegasus."

Deta hugged him very tightly as he hugged her. The Turbo Rangers sighed in relief as they looked at each other.

"For once," said Matt, looking at them, "We finally reunited a group of aliens that are now on the endangered species list."

Spencer nodded, "Yep."

Suddenly, Pegasus began to black out. The rangers watched as they saw him fall on the dirty floor.

"PEGASUS!" yelled the rangers in slow-motion.

* * *

During that time, King Speed started laughing as he stretched his hand out toward the planet. Lightning bolts were striking space. There, the Turbo Rangers stood there, unmorphed. Each one was struggling as they tried to breathe. Suddenly, he clenched his fist. The six rangers exploded with the world crumbling into pieces. A loud scream occurred… and it came from Pegasus, who had the same vision that he had. Claydol, who was sitting toward him, turned toward Pegasus.

"Pegasus, are you okay?" asked Claydol.

Pegasus rubbed his head, "Never been better."

"What was all that?" asked Matt, "You were shaking for at least twenty seconds."

"Well, I had a vision," said Pegasus, "It was a nasty one!"

"I guess it involves us," said Tara.

"Yeah," said Pegasus, shaking his head, "I had a dream King Speed would destroy the planet and your powers would be taken away!"

Claydol looked at Pegasus, "Relax. There is a way to defeat King Speed."

"How? King Speed could devour them!" yelled Pegasus. Suddenly, Pegasus felt a gentle Shadow Punch across his face.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled the rangers.

Pegasus looked up in response. The Turbo Rangers looked at him and then at Claydol.

"What?" asked Pegasus.

"King Speed is literally vulnerable enough now to kill," said Magbomb, looking at him, "Ronnie must be destroyed if we plan to stop him."

Barabas turned to Magbomb, "But, it's not going to be easy."

Magbomb looked at Barabas, "I know."

Deta sighed, "If we only had a plan."

Suddenly, the alarm started ringing. The rangers turned around. It was the Kanto Destroyer walking toward Rustboro City.

"Turbo Rangers, let's go!" he yelled.

"Spencer, try to get Princess Deta and the others someplace safe in the center. We'll handle Ronnie," he said.

Spencer nodded. He got Princess Deta and the other horses to the zord bay. The other five rangers stood together as they withdrew their Turbo Keys.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Tara.

"OK!" said the others, inserting their keys.

As the five stood in a line and transformed, their cars shot out of the Turbo Morphers, transforming them into their suits.

"Ronnie!" yelled Tara.

"It's time to finish you off, like you did when you killed Cyber Mightarow and Sneazette!" yelled Ronnie.

Blue beams came out of the robot. The Turbo Rangers yelled as they flew from the explosions. Quickly, Tara pressed the right side of her helmet, "Pegasus, I need the Arma-Trailer!"

"Arma-Trailer has dispatched," said Pegasus.

The Turbo Rangers turned around to see the Arma-Trailer behind them. The five rangers got in and lanched the Rescue Zords.

"Mission Fusion! Rescue Megazord!" yelled the Turbo Rangers.

The Rescue Megazord was formed and it marched toward the Kanto Destroyer. Ronnie laughed as it took out an axe. The Rescue Megazord jumped up and kicked the robot. He laughed as he swung his axe at the Rescue Megazord. The Kanto Destroyer began to charge its head. Red energy came out from his head. A Skull Bash attack occurred, sending the rangers hurling toward a huge tree. The tree was destroyed and the Rescue Megazord fell down.

"We got to get it back up!" said Tara.

"Stabilizers are on," said Matt, suddenly there was a spark in the console. The Rescue Megazord started screeching. Matt turned to Tara, "Tara, the stabilizers are inoperative."

Suddenly, a huge rocket launcher and machine gun like cannon appeared on either side of Kanto Destroyer

"Reckless Punisher!" yelled the riders.

"Everyone, split up!" yelled Tara, pressing a green button.

Two beams of high-intense energy occurred. The Rescue Megazord began to glow as it split into the five Rescue Zords, causing a major explosion in the dirt. Fire Rescue started marching out of the explosion with Tara in the cockpit.

"Let's see if you like fire!" yelled Tara, pressing a button.

Suddenly, Fire Rescue started releasing a Fire Blast attack. The Kanto Destroyer started backing away, feeling the metal heat up. Next, Chopper Rescue started shooting green beams from its mouth. Ronnie yelled as he felt the intense pain coming from the systems. Next, Snow Rescue started launching Aurora Beams from its head, freezing the Kanto Destroyer's legs. After that, Lightning Rescue jumped up and started electrocuting the monster in response. Finally, EMT Rescue started shooting Egg Bombs at it. The three of them started bouncing around in the cockpit as they saw the five of them combine to the Rescue Megazord.

"Artillery Bazooka!" yelled the rangers.

The finishing weapons appeared from the Arma-Trailer, aiming at the Kanto Destroyer robot.

"Final Punisher!" yelled the rangers.

Two high-level energy beams came out of both cannons, incinerating the robot. The three of them escaped as the Kanto Destroyer robot exploded into a million pieces. The Turbo Rangers jumped down from the cockpit and landed on the ground. Ronnie began to leave when suddenly, he was shot three times by Darren. He turned around in anger as Darren and the other rangers took out their Auto Blasters.

"Ronnie!" yelled Darren, looking at him, "Surrender. You have no arsenal left."

Violet aimed at Ronnie, "It's true! You have lost everything! Even King Speed is going to lose. You understand me?"

In a flash of gold light, Spencer appeared, "Sorry, I'm late. Don't want to miss destroying another henchman. Or is there another story to it?"

"You took my friends away from me," he said silently. He looked at them, "King Speed is not pleased with me. I want to make sure he has the dream of destroying the universe. So, therefore…"

He removed his axe, "I'M FIGHTING TO THE DEATH! GUZZLERS, FINISH THEM!"

The Turbo Rangers headed straight toward the Guzzlers who were surrounding the wreckage. Tara took out its Turbo Sword and started swinging it, slicing the Guzzlers. She then slaughtered another Guzzler in the face.

"Blaze like the wind, Red Turbo Ranger!"

Matt flipped and kicked another Guzzler in the face. He then kicked another Guzzler in the chest. He then punched another Guzzler in the stomach.

"Racing across the waves, Blue Turbo Ranger!"

Darren threw one of the Guzzlers toward a group of them. He then used his Auto Blaster and pulverized the Guzzlers that were heading toward him. He then put the Auto Blaster in his holster.

"Flooring the ground, Green Turbo Ranger!"

Violet used a spinning hook kick across the face. She turned around and she punched the two Guzzlers in the face. She turned around as she went to pose.

"Blitz like lightning, Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

Angela used her Chaser Bow and pulled the arrows back. Two pink beams of light slaughtered the Guzzlers in the face. She then slaughtered another Guzzler with her bow. She turned around as she went to pose.

"Chasing the wind, Pink Turbo Ranger!"

Spencer kept shooting each one with the K-9 Enforcer. He put the pistol in his pocket and then held two Guzzlers in the face. He threw them across toward Ronnie.

"Protecting law and order, Gold Turbo Ranger!"

Outside, in the Reckless Sphere, King Speed had a red barrel designed to throw the rangers off guard.

"Ronnie, it's time," he said.

He used a red beam and materialized the barrel. The barrel landed next to Ronnie. Spencer turned around.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"A little present from Motorcycle Reckless Emperor King Speed!" yelled Ronnie.

As they were fighting, Ronnie threw a barrel toward them. He then turned on the switch. He then saw Spencer heading toward him. He pressed the red button.

"I am afraid, you are too late. This is your end," said Ronnie.

The barrel exploded, releasing a red gas around the rangers. The rangers kept fighting the Guzzlers. However, the rangers began to cough as they collapsed on the ground. Ronnie started laughing as he looked at them. They were weakened by the power of the red gas. Suddenly, the six of them began to glow as their helmets disappeared, and then their helmets.

"What the hell?" asked Tara.

"What's going on?" asked Matt.

"Why aren't we in our suits?" asked Darren.

"Beats me," said Violet.

"Agreed," said Angela.

Spencer turned around toward Ronnie in anger, "What the hell did you do?"

Ronnie chuckled, "It worked! It worked!"

The Turbo Rangers turned around as they saw his face. He was grinning from ear to ear as he saw more Guzzlers appear.

"You see, King Speed had a vision… and his vision was to take away your powers!" he yelled, "Now, you can't transform!"

"Bullshit," said Tara, looking at her friends, "Let's try it, guys!"

The Turbo Rangers nodded as they took out their Turbo Keys.

**"**SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

Nothing happened. The keys couldn't turn. Tara turned to her communicator, "Claydol, what's going on?"

Pegasus pressed the buttons for the Turbo Zords. Inside the cockpits, everything went offline. He then turned to see the Rescue Megazord fall down on the surface.

"Hmm… it seems to me that King Speed has cut the Morphing Grid. I can't activate anything. It seems you are on your own. Can you at least slow them down until I can think of a better solution?" asked Pegasus.

"You better hurry," said Tara.

Ronnie laughed as the Guzzler army walked toward them, "There is one solution. There's death!"

He aimed his axe at the rangers, "Guzzlers, take no prisoners!"

The rider laughed as he struck his sword into the air. Millions of Guzzlers appeared from the skyscrapers, buildings, trees, and mountains around the city.

Tara jumped up and kicked one of them in the face and then jumped up to punch another Guzzler. Matt jumped up and landed on the Guzzler with a drop kick. He then twisted and turned as he kicked two of them in the face. Next, Darren punched two of the Guzzlers, kicked another Guzzler and jumped up to do a spiral turn. He then threw one of them into the crates. Then, Violet flipped backwards and kicked one of the Guzzlers. She blocked the Guzzler's sword and kicked the Guzzler in the chest. After that, she jumped up and punched another Guzzler. Angela punched one of the Guzzlers in the face and then used a spinning tornado kick on one of the other grunts. Spencer took out his pistol and shot two of the Guzzlers and drop kicked another one behind him. The Guzzlers used their guns and released a flame attack at the rangers. The rangers yelled as they fell down and landed on the dirt. Ronnie then used his axe and struck it down toward the Turbo Rangers. The six of them fell down again. Finally, Ronnie disappeared and with his new sharp metallic claws. He jumped from place to place, slaughtering the six rangers into his grasp. The six rangers fell down, each with a line of blood across their face. Matt covered his stomach.

"My wounds are still healing and I got another one," said Matt, "Oh, joy."

"Guzzlers!" yelled Ronnie.

Suddenly, the Guzzlers took out its pistols. They were pink with grenade launchers. They set them to grenade mode. The rangers gasped as they looked at each other.

"Not good," said Tara.

"FIRE!" yelled Ronnie.

The twenty Guzzlers that had their Grenade Launchers fired a pink grenade per Guzzler. In slow-motion, Tara turned toward them.

"TAKE COVER!" she yelled.

The pink grenades caused a major explosion. The results were… the screams of the rangers.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Next Chapter:**_

**Tara: **We can't morph! What are we going to do now?

**Ronnie: **Attack Meteor Falls and kill the rangers!

**Darren: **We got to stop them!

**King Speed: **Say good-bye!

**Chapter 49: The Finish Line Part 2**

**Tara: **Not today!

A/N: So, here's Part 1 of this powerful finale. Next one is on the way. :D Please review.


	49. The Finish Line Part 2

A/N: Here it is! The second to last chapter of the series. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Last Time…**_

_**The rangers saved the species that were captured by King Speed and Princess Deta. Princess Deta said that she has survivors from the planet. He sends Ronnie to use the Kanto Destroyer. So, that way, the rangers will be drawn out for his plans. The rangers destroyed their final robot, causing the rangers to finish the Guzzlers. Ronnie decides to use King Speed's odor barrel, causing their morphers to not work. The rangers had a major issue on their hands. What can they do now? **_

* * *

Reckless Sphere…

All was dark and quiet in the Reckless Sphere. King Speed was watching as he witnessed the attack on the Poke Rangers. The Turbo Rangers were caught in the flames. He clenched his fists as he spoke softly toward them.

"Poke Rangers," he said softly.

He walked toward the screen and then turned toward the Earth. He looked at the ground as he saw what was going on. He turned to the sky as he saw the sun. He pointed toward the planet and the solar object that was 93 million miles away.

"This is your end," he said, "I have hired Ronnie, Sneazette, Cyber Mightarow, Barabas, and Magbomb to end your bidding. Apparently, even though Barabas and Magbomb turned on me and the rangers killed Sneazette and Cyber Mightarow, with Ronnie still on my side… the rangers have no right to destroy MY DREAM! Each villain has tried their efforts and has failed because of you. Mariah, Dawson, the Machine Fortress, even some of Anubis's foes has tried. However, I King Speed has proven that you guys are worthless."

He walked out of the bar and headed down the elevator, "I am going down, so we can have our final battle. Rangers, you have seen a part of what I can do. But, you haven't seen it all. Prepare to die! MUWAHAHAHAHA!"

As he laughed evilly, the bar was silent. Nobody was around. It was a silent black ball hovering around in orbit.

* * *

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger." Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Phantom Ranger launches the Artillery Trailer)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(The Rescue Zords release themselves out of the Trailer, transforming into the Rescue Megazord)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits, Tara uses her Battlizer)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The Turbo Megazord, the Enforcer Megazord, The Artillery Trailer, and the Rescue Megazord look at the sky. "© 2010- Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

* * *

_(Ronnie announces chapter)_

_**Chapter 49: The Finish Line Part 2**_

_Help from:_

_Carranger #47: Hit and Break!? The Death-Defying Space Drive  
Power Rangers Turbo: Chase into Space Parts 1 and 2_Meanwhile, down on Earth, the Rangers were having a big… problem…

* * *

The twenty Guzzlers that had their Grenade Launchers fired a pink grenade per Guzzler. In slow-motion, Tara turned toward them.

"TAKE COVER!" she yelled.

The pink grenades caused a major explosion. The results were… the screams of the rangers. Flames erupted from all over the place. Buildings collapsed from the explosion. The rangers yelled as they flew in the fire and landed down on burnt ground, covering them in smoke.

Ronnie laughed as he raised his axe to the sky, "I did it! I killed the Poke Rangers! King Speed will be so pleased."

When the smoke cleared, he saw six rangers. One was heavily wounded and the others had just minor burns and wounds. Tara looked up as she turned to see Matt. He was now in agony, trying to get up. Tara helped him up. The others got up, breathing heavily.

"Man," said Matt, "This day just keeps getting better and better!"

"Any ideas?" asked Spencer.

Tara tried to press the communicator button to teleport. The six began to glow, but it didn't work as it stopped in mid transport.

"Damn," said Tara.

Suddenly, two cars jumped up and landed in front of them. The doors swung open as the six rangers jumped in. Matt got in the driver's seat with Violet sitting next to him with Darren behind him. And in the other car, Tara, Angela, and Spencer sat together.

"Derek," said Matt, "Thanks. What's going on?"

"It doesn't matter now. Let's go!" said Derek.

"Well, let's head to Meteor Falls, so we can work this out," said Violet. They turned to see Ronnie turning to the wreckage. He gasped as the cars were sitting right in front of him.

Darren turned around and looked in shock, "Step on it!"

Matt turned to the rear view mirror. His eyes began to enlarge as he saw the huge motorcycles coming up toward them. Since auto pilot wasn't working, he had to press the gas harder. The two cars began to race toward the Meteor Falls area. Machine guns started coming out from behind. In Blazin' Inferno, Tara, Spencer, and Angela were being smacked back and forth.

"Spencer, please tell me you brought other weapons," said Tara, "Because we can't use any weapons here!"

Spencer laughed, "I knew you would say something like that."

He took out a black machine gun rifle and he poked his head out of the car with the rifle in his hand. He aimed for the tires and started shooting back. A tire popped in the one of the rider vehicles. It hit a rock and exploded into a million pieces. Darren, who was in the other car, started throwing grenades at the rider vehicles. Some of them exploded and landed in nearby woods.

"How far are we?" asked Violet.

"If I keep going at 200 mph, we should be in the base within five minutes," said Matt, "Keep distracting them."

The bombing and shooting lasted for at least five to ten minutes. Matt and Tara pressed the gas pedals when they saw the Meteor Falls entrance on the right side. They went through the gate and closed it. The Turbo Rangers started running up the stairs, heading into the control center. Princess Deta gasped as she saw what was going on.

"Oh my," said Deta, "What are we going to do?"

Claydol turned to the other rangers, "Are you sure they are headed to Meteor Falls?"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a huge alarm.

"What's going on?" asked Pegasus.

"Look!" said Spencer.

Claydol turned on the television. The rangers were shocked. Twenty rider vehicles and three mega tanks were driving toward the base, ready to fire.

"King Speed called the infantry," said Magbomb, "This is how we destroyed your planet."

Pegasus turned to him, "You mean?"

"Yes, they are going to run this Command Center over," said Magbomb. Barabas nodded in agreement. The six rangers turned around as they saw more of them approach.

"I've got to raise the shields," said Claydol, pressing the button. The shields began to activate around the area. Pegasus turned to Matt, "Matt, remember that Claydol stored other weapons than just the Turbo ones. Are they there?"

"Yeah, and they are fully charged and ready to go," said Matt.

Matt nodded as he pressed a red button. Inside, the following weapons appeared: the Mighty Morphin' Blade Blasters, the Overtech Blasters, and more Auto Blasters. Each ranger was equipped with the three weapons. Spencer turned toward Princess Deta. Magbomb was testing his flames and Barabas took out his sword, sharpening it.

"You better get underground with the other guys from your planet. It's the safest place," he said, "Hurry."

Pegasus turned around. Deta looked at him, "You're not going?"

Pegasus looked at her and then turned toward the table, "I've got to stay. I need to protect this place. I was unable to do that before. I need to be brave and help the other rangers. I hope you understand."

Deta smiled as she started to tear up. She hugged Pegasus, "Be careful."

Pegasus nodded as he hugged her. He looked at her straight in the face, "I will be. Now get to a safer place. Quickly!"

Deta nodded as she ran down the stairs into the safe house. She swung the door and locked it tightly.

The other rangers turned around as they saw Ronnie looking at them on the Television screen. The riders suddenly stopped on the screen. Ronnie started laughing as he walked in front of the army.

"Rangers, we're going to smash this Command Center to pieces if you don't surrender," yelled Ronnie.

"I have one thing to say to you," said Tara on the intercom, "Eat shit!"

The Turbo Rangers looked at each other, astonished at what she said. They never expected Tara to say something that vulgar. Tara, however, was not going to give up. She activated the shielded turrets that surrounded the base.

"Open fire," said Tara, pressing all of the weapon buttons, "Give them hell!"

Millions of yellow beams came out of the turrets, damaging some of the vehicles and a couple of tanks. Sounds of explosions occurred. A lot of Guzzlers were screaming as the ground was being blown up like machine gun bullets making holes in the ground. The Legendary Cars were driving on either side, shooting them down. The remaining Guzzlers threw an electric net around the two cars. A blue electrical beam came through the net, disabling the controls.

"Oh my god," said Tara.

"Not good," said Matt.

"Well," said Darren, "At least we had an advantage."

"Then, how come one of the tanks is targeting us?" asked Angela.

The others turned to each other as they saw the tank firing at the top of the mountain.

One of the tanks, started to shoot rockets at the base. The rockets pierced the top of the mountain. Rumbling occurred as the rangers fell backwards with Claydol and Pegasus next to them. Barabas and Magbomb started screaming as they thought they were in a major earthquake. Rocks came down from the ceiling, landing on the rocky floor. The rangers turned to each other as they looked around. They saw some of the Guzzlers run toward the base and they were heading south.

"Phew," said Tara, sighing in relief, "They're leaving."

"Not for long," said Pegasus, looking at the TV with curiosity, "Zooming in on a different camera."

The rangers turned around as they saw the entrance to the auto shop. Barabas looked at it as he saw the Guzzlers surrounding the area.

"Why do you have an auto shop?" asked Magbomb.

"Well, it's where we do our part time jobs when we're not battling," said Darren.

Magbomb nodded, "Do you have a back door?"

The rangers nodded. Then, Matt's head jolted upward toward Magbomb. Instantly, he turned to Tara. Tara turned around, "What?"

"You DID lock the auto shop downstairs? Didn't you?" asked Matt, with his arms across his chest.

"On second thought…," said Tara, putting her finger on her chin, "Hmm…"

Suddenly, there was a sound of thumping on the doors. The Turbo Rangers looked at each other and then at Tara.

"I didn't," said Tara. She sighed as the rangers headed toward the back door.

Tara gasped as they walked down the stairs toward the front entrance. Guzzlers were banging on the doors, thinking it was locked. Quickly, Tara slid down the stairs and went to the front entrance. She turned the lock on the door and pressed a couple of buttons, closing off the section. The Guzzlers, however, threw a grenade right before it happened. It crashed through a window and landed next to a car. The rangers yelled as an explosion occurred in the shop, making a huge hole between the shield and the auto shop. Flames occurred all over the place as the Guzzlers busted inside.

"CLAYDOL!" screamed Tara as she was holding the communicator in her right hand, "The base has been breached! Keep those shields up or we will have a huge problem!"

The Turbo Rangers fended them off using the Auto Blasters. However, more kept coming along.

"Let's head back upstairs and seal the doors," said Matt, "NOW!"

Suddenly, another tank blast occurred. Rocks and debris kept falling from the sky, landing on the ground. The rangers yelled as they headed up the stairs, hanging on for dear life. The blast caused the roof to shake with some dirt coming down from the top. The Turbo Rangers ran up the stairs and shut the door. Barabas and Magbomb pressed a red button to fire more turrets. Claydol and Pegasus turned to see some of the turrets started firing at the vehicles.

Most of them were destroyed, but the tanks were hard to defeat. The tanks rammed into the shields. Claydol looked to see that the shields were failing.

"We may have company any minute," said Claydol.

Tara nodded as she was the last one up. She closed the door and locked it.

"We know," said Tara, "Big time!"

The alarm went off, signaling intruders. The rangers then heard some giggling from behind. There was an explosion in the control room, which smacked the lights off. The door opened and the Guzzlers started piling inside. Quickly, the Turbo Rangers started fighting the army of Guzzlers. Tara and the others started shooting the side arms. Red, blue, and yellow lasers came out of each one. However, they overheated. She was kicked in the face and she landed on the control systems. She screamed as sparks were flying.

Darren punched one of them in the face and slashed each one of the Guzzlers. The Guzzlers threw him on the ground and slashed his stomach. Violet used a sidekick as she used the Blade Blaster. She kept slashing both monsters as she turned around to finish them off.

Angela finished one of them and threw the table toward them. It crashed into a million pieces with the cybernetic globe exploding. Spencer looked at her and she looked at him, "I'll pay for it later!"

Spencer looked at her, "I'll pay for the blasted table and ask Sean for the new globe."

He punched the Guzzlers in the face. Magbomb turned around as he saw Guzzlers coming from above. He released a massive flamethrower at them. The rangers watched as some of the Guzzlers were running around in flames. Barabas kept killing the ones that were coming across. It was a BLOODBATH! Ronnie managed to get himself inside.

"Fissure Strike!" he said.

He raised his axe. However, Barabas held it up and slashed him in the face.

"Shadow Claw!" yelled Barabas.

His sharp nails impaled his chest. Magbomb turned around as he released a flamethrower again at Ronnie. Ronnie yelled as he released an electric beam at Magbomb. Magbomb yelled as he landed on the dirt. Tara looked at him as he slowly got up.

"Are you okay?" asked Tara.

"Never been better," said Magbomb. Barabas nodded as he threw him across the room. The two of them watched as Ronnie grabbed a Satchel Charge. It was yellow with a black timer on it, "I think I'll set it for 10 seconds! Time to destroy this blasted mountain!"

Claydol used Psybeam on Ronnie. However, Ronnie chuckled as he felt himself being hit by it.

"Mud Shot," he said. He threw mud in Claydol's face. Magbomb caught Claydol as he went backwards.

"Thanks, Magbomb," he said.

"No problem," said Magbomb, "Where's Ronnie? I can't see through the smoke and Guzzlers."

"There's too many of them," said Claydol, horrified.

Ronnie laughed as he set some Satchel Charges around the area. The Turbo Rangers kept fighting them, not knowing what's going on.

After five seconds, an explosion occurred. The television, once again, exploded with glass flying out of the area (it happened before…). The support beams started falling. The Turbo Rangers yelled as Matt pressed a button. The emergency exit occurred on the side. Claydol and Pegasus climbed through the hole with them as the door closed. Barabas and Magbomb also did the same thing. They ran out of the cave as the top of the mountain exploded. An avalanche occurred and a huge stream of smoke appeared within the explosion. In the debris, Tara was knocked unconscious with Matt next to her. His hand was on her shoulder. Next, Darren was knocked unconscious by a black support beam that crushed him and Violet. Then, Angela and Spencer were on top of mountain debris. Claydol and Pegasus looked around as they were burnt with bruises from either side.

Ronnie laughed as they began to walk away. The Turbo Rangers, bloody and burnt watched them walk away.

Suddenly, King Speed started laughing as he looked at the damage. He floated downward toward Ronnie.

"Poke Rangers, your wonderful base is destroyed!" yelled King Speed, "How about that?"

The six rangers looked at each other and then turned to King Speed.

"We may have no powers, but we still have spirit!" said Tara, "Let's go!"

The six rangers stood in a line. They also struck fighting stances. King Speed looked at them, wondering why they were there. Tara began the roll call:

"Blaze like the wind! Tara Marie Chaiera: Red Turbo Ranger!"

"Racing across the waves! Matthew Farrell: Blue Turbo Ranger!"

"Flooring the ground! Darren Hitchcock: Green Turbo Ranger!"

"Blitz through Lightning! Violet Skycloud: Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

"Chasing the Wind! Angela Keeney: Pink Turbo Ranger!"

"Protecting law and order! Spencer Skycloud: Gold Turbo Ranger!"

The six rangers then began to do their team pose, "Protecting people, Pokemon, and traffic is what we do best!"

"POKE RANGERS TURBO!"

As they gave the thumbs up, constellations of their Turbo Zords appeared in their own ranger color. . Suddenly, they began to glow. Tara turned to them as she was glowing in red light. Matt, covered in blue light began to feel his wounds healing up as he turned to them. Darren, in green light was looking at his arms and his whole body. Violet and Angela, both covered in yellow and pink light were excited to see this. Spencer, covered in gold light, smiled as he turned to Pegasus.

The Meteor Falls Command Center also began to glow from the inside. King Speed was curious as he looked at what was going on. The rangers yelled as they felt their uniforms come back together. Suddenly, Pegasus's chain with the tire attached started glowing.

"The Car Magic! It's back in the Grid! The Meteor Falls base will be back to normal shortly!" said Pegasus with a smile.

Barabas laughed, "Good job."

Magbomb turned to Barabas, ecstatic at what he said. Barabas nodded as he walked toward the rangers.

"You are a traitor to the empire! You have no say!" said Ronnie.

"You'll pay for turning me into a Pokemon rider," said Barabas, pointing at King Speed.

Suddenly, a blue lightning bolt came from the sky. The rangers, Barabas, Claydol and Pegasus yelled as they ducked seeing the lightning bolts hit the ground. King Speed was yelling. The rangers turned around as they saw something really quite unimaginable. They saw a huge King Speed as he walked toward them. He stomped on the tanks and walked toward Ronnie. He used a blue lightning attack on him.

"NO!" yelled Ronnie.

He reached his hand out. The blue lightning bolt started electrocuting him. He kept yelling as he felt the powerful shock wave. He started jiggling and shaking. The Turbo Rangers stood in horror as he yelled. The rangers looked up as they saw King Speed increasing the voltage from his hands. Ronnie yelled as he tried to withstand the power. King Speed finished his power. Ronnie had smoke come out of his body. His armor was black and crisp, like a burnt turkey. He tried to speak, but he couldn't move. He fell down and landed on the ground. His hand released his powerful axe. His whole entire body was crushed into bits and pieces of charcoal.

"RONNIE!" yelled everybody.

Barabas and Magbomb turned to see King Speed look down at them, "You… are so dead!"

The Turbo Rangers looked at each other, "Spencer watch the others and take cover! Rangers, let's finish this!" said Tara.

King Speed stood down and looked across toward the other rangers. The Turbo Rangers called on the Rescue Zords to arise. King Speed's eyes were glaring at the Turbo Rangers. They looked at him as he laughed with insanity. Mabgomb, Spencer, and Barabas looked at each other while Pegasus and Claydol stood behind them.

It was time for the final battle.

**Turbo Rangers vs. King Speed of the Reckless Riders…**

_**Will the rangers destroy King Speed? Find out next time!** _

**

* * *

**

_**Final Chapter!**_

**Tara: **I can't believe we made it!

**Matt: **Chapter 50? Already?

**Darren: **Ronnie's gone, Sneazette and Cyber Mightarow are gone…

**Violet: **The Pegasus creatures are rescued

**Angela: **Barabas and Magbomb turned to the good side.

**Spencer: **That leaves…

**RANGERS: **KING SPEED!

**Tara: **Join us in the last chapter!  
**Darren: **Where we end the Reckless Riders in the Season 5 finale!_**  
**_**Rangers: Chapter 50: The Finish Line Part 3**

**Rangers: **The fifth season finale is coming soon! DO NOT MISS IT!

* * *

_**New Show:**_

**Poke Rangers in Space**

**Join us as the Turbo Rangers, along with two new rangers fight together to destroy a nasty computer virus that plans to take over the whole universe. Coming February 5****th**** to this FanFiction website. **


	50. Final Chapter: The Finish Line Part 3

A/N: Here it is, the final chapter of Turbo! Hopefully, you had some fun reading all of the great chapters that have been in the series…

_**Last Time…**_

_**The rangers saved the species that were captured by King Speed and Princess Deta. Princess Deta said that she has survivors from the planet. He sends Ronnie to use the Kanto Destroyer. So, that way, the rangers will be drawn out for his plans. The rangers destroyed their final robot, causing the rangers to finish the Guzzlers. Ronnie decides to use King Speed's odor barrel, causing their morphers to not work. The rangers had a major issue on their hands. It got worse when Ronnie decides to blow up the Meteor Falls command center and commence a huge attack on it. The Turbo Rangers were slaughtered. Or so they thought, the rangers then met up to see King Speed grow huge. He destroyed Ronnie and he decides to destroy the region by himself. The rangers call on the Rescue Zords…**_

_(Spencer, Matt, Angela, Tara, Violet, and Darren are running into the forest transforming into their uniforms, while saying "Poke Rangers Turbo")_

_**Rangers: Poke Rangers Turbo**_

_(season logo appears)_

_**SHIFT… INTO… TURBO!**_

_(Instrumental. The Turbo Rangers took out their weapons. Tara uses the Flame Fender Sword, slicing her opponent. Matt takes out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting Guzzlers. Darren takes out the Solar Cannon, shooting the Guzzlers. Violet uses the Rolling Batons and attacks. Angela removes the Chaser Bow and jumps up to shoot. The Turbo Zords race around the area)_

_**Mighty engines roar**_

_(The Red Ranger glides across. Tara jumps out of a testing vehicle and puts her thumb up. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger." Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Turbo charged for more**_

_(The Blue Ranger glides across. Matt turns around from the drawing board with a smile. "Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger." Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Drive around the floor**_

_(Darren draws his Poke Rangers comic and meets a salesman. He then falls on the ground. "Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger." Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Phantom Ranger launches the Artillery Trailer)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Claydol and Pegasus monitor the battle)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Yellow Ranger glides. Violet tries to fix an oil leakage, when suddenly it erupts. She escapes and falls on the ground. She puts her hand behind her head. "Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Shift into high gear**_

_(The Pink Ranger glides. Angela is drinking her coffee and finishing the car reports. She then smiles as she turns to the screen. "Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger. Created by Starfighter364)_

_**Turbo Power's here**_

_(The Gold Ranger glides. Spencer begins shooting rounds at a target range. He then takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Rangers with no fear!**_

_(Two big vehicles, Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter appear from nowhere)_

_(The Rescue Zords release themselves out of the Trailer, transforming into the Rescue Megazord)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The Reckless Riders looks directly at the Turbo Rangers)_

_**GO! Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(The rangers transform into their suits, Tara uses her Battlizer)_

_**Oh…**_

_(The Turbo Megazord, the Enforcer Megazord, The Artillery Trailer, and the Rescue Megazord look at the sky. "© 2010- Created by Yankee Blaze/Blazin' Saddles. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger © 1996-1997 by Toei. Power Rangers Turbo © 1997 by Saban/Disney. All rights reserved, do not own)_

_(Tara, Matt, Darren, Violet, Angela, and Spencer announce chapter)_

_**Last Chapter: The Finish Line Part 3**_

_Ideas obtained from:_

_Carranger Episode 48: Forever Traffic Safety_

_Power Rangers Turbo Episode 44-45: Chase into Space (well, SOME!)_

The Rescue Zords headed toward the battlefield. The rangers teleported into the cockpits.

"VICTORY FUSION!"

The Rescue Zords combined into the Rescue Megazord. While the rangers were about to battle King Speed, the Phantom Ranger came down and looked at the gang.

"So, why are we all here?" he asked.

"Just sit down and watch," said Claydol.

There was a major silence between King Speed and the Rescue Megazord. The main question was who was going to make the first move. The two big entities started going around in a circle ready to commence battle.

"Alright," said Tara, "Let's go out! Agreed?"

"AGREED!" said the others.

The Rescue Megazord stood across from the powerful boss of the Reckless Riders. He was now red with anger as he walked toward them.

"There is no way you can beat me with your dumbass routine. Surrender," said King Speed.

"No way!" said Darren.

"We were chosen to stop you and that's what we are going to do," said Tara, "Rangers, let's move!"

The rangers nodded as they moved the Rescue Megazord toward King Speed. Magbomb and Barabas looked up as the Rescue Megazord punched their boss in the gut. King Speed laughed as he took out his bow and arrow. It was yellow and black with flaming tips on either side. There was a tiny chain connected to it as he released the arrow. The Rescue Megazord was pierced by the arrow and a yellow beam came from his bow. The Rescue Megazord was electrocuted from the intensity of the ceiling. The rangers yelled as they felt the cockpit shake.

"Let's try this on for size," said Violet, "Lightning Beam!"

The right hand released yellow lightning bolts. King Speed started laughing as the attack didn't work. Darren then pressed a button, "Now, let's try this! Fury Cutter!"

The green blade slaughtered King Speed. King Speed yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. However, he got up, feeling a green line of blood running down his face. He took out two tomahawks from his hands and threw them at the Rescue Megazord. The Megazord was hit directly.

"That's it," said King Speed, "Dark power from my spell book within, give me your power to destroy MY ENEMIES!"

Suddenly, the Reckless Sphere up in space began to glow blue. The energy came down toward King Speed. He yelled as he began to grow powerful. His teeth were sharper. His eyes were red with anger. He had black armor on either side with silver spikes that aimed toward the Rescue Megazord. Claydol and the others looked. Pegasus stood there.

"That's his true form," said Pegasus.

"HIS TRUE FORM?" asked the others. Barabas and Magbomb turned around. They never saw that before.

"This may be a bloody battle after all!" said Magbomb.

Spencer turned around as he looked at the other rangers. Unfortunately, his Turbo Zord was covered with debris and unable to move. He looked at the battle intently.

"Come on, rangers," said Spencer, looking at them.

In the Rescue Megazord, the Turbo Rangers were astonished seeing the powerful monster ready to eat them for lunch.

"What the hell?" asked Matt.

"That's… it!" screamed Tara, "Artillery Bazooka!"

The two bazookas appeared and aimed at the powerful boss, "Final Punisher!"

The two beams of white energy came from either bazooka. King Speed put his hands together as he gathered up the energy coming from them. The others below were in shock to see this.

"What is he doing?" asked Tara.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Matt, "We need to destroy him now!"

"FINAL PUNISHER… REFLECTION!" yelled King Speed as a white ball began to appear in his fists. The rangers held on as he saw what was going on. A big white metallic ball was ready to be released.

"He's firing," said Darren.

Suddenly, a white blast came out from his hand. The Rescue Megazord was struck hard. The white beam cut right through the shields and went through the bottom part of the Rescue Megazord. The rangers yelled as they fell down to the ground. Wires came out of the cockpit and the consoles exploded. A big gaping hole appeared in the stomach of the Rescue Megazord with sparks flying on the outside. Angela looked at the cockpit wires and turned to the other rangers, "We need to repair it now!"

"We can't repair it," said Tara, "We need to stop him."

"But, how?" asked Matt, "We're a sitting duck."

Suddenly, King Speed chuckled, "Do you surrender?"

Tara looked at King Speed, "Give us one second, please!"

Tara looked at him and then the rangers began whispering in the center, "We give him clearance to destroy us. However… it's going to be a trap."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Violet.

"We self-destruct the Rescue Megazord," said Tara.

The five rangers nodded as they looked at each other. King Speed is intelligent and powerful, but clearance to destroy them? Matt shook his head and looked at Tara.

"He's smarter than you think. How is he going to accept it?" asked Matt.

"Simple. We basically surrender. Or at least, lie that we do surrender," said Tara.

"What?" asked Violet, looking at her, "You crazy!"

"Trust me," said Tara, looking at the Yellow Turbo Ranger, "Give me your cell phone. Need to call somebody."

"Why?" asked Violet.

Tara looked at her, "Don't you know that we're talking to him right now? If he found out what we're doing, our voices can pick up. We need to do this stealthily."

Outside, Spencer and Barabas were watching the rest of the riders when suddenly Spencer got a phone call. Barabas looked at him, "Who's calling you now?"

"Hmm… stay here," said Spencer.

He walked and opened the phone, "Yes? What are you doing? Get up and fight!"

"We totaled the Megazord," said Tara, looking at the ground, "However, I am not going to let Mr. Boss surrender! I need you and Pegassus to head to the Turbo Garage. I am calling on your phone because I don't want King Speed to hear this! I need you to launch the Turbo Zords, manually. Get Pegasus to help you now. Okay?"

"Understood," said Spencer. He turned around toward Claydol and Pegasus, "CLAYDOL!"

Claydol came rushing forward toward them, "Watch them. The rangers are going to do something… very risky."

"Not surprised," said Claydol, looking at him.

Barabas and Spencer grabbed Pegasus as they head toward the Turbo Garage. Meanwhile, King Speed laughed as he put his arms across his chest, "Do you surrender?"

Tara nodded, "Yes, we do. Feel free to destroy us as a reward. You can even have access to our weapons."

King Speed laughed, "Okay. Is this a trick?"

"No! We swear!" said Darren, putting his hands in prayer.

Matt looked at Tara, "It's true. We would be more than happy to surrender."

"I also agree," said Violet, standing up.

"We don't have much of a choice," said Angela, looking at the powerful creature.

"Fine. You have two minutes to be at peace. I am going to kill you close range!" he said.

Tara then turned off the communication channels. She then looked at the rangers. Then, Tara turned toward Angela, "Angela, get the emergency exit ready and activate the command console."

Angela nodded as she activated the control systems, "Exit Unlocked. Command Console is in control."

"Do you have the passwords?" asked Tara.

"Yeah," said Matt, giving him a sheet of paper, "Here."

Tara nodded, "All five of us have to comply."

Tara looked over to the command console. The lights dimmed as a black screen appeared, "Computer, this is Red Turbo Ranger: Tara Marie Chaiera, request access to computer control."

On the screen, it said in white letters:

**TARA MARIE CHAIERA: SECURITY ACCESS GRANTED**

"Auto Destruct Sequence 1; Authorization: Chaiera 10367," said Tara.

Suddenly, the screen showed the password and there was a red square on the left corner.

"Computer, this is Blue Turbo Ranger: Matt Farrell. Auto Destruct Sequence 2; Authorization: Farrell 20154."

A blue square appeared next to it.

"Computer, this is Green Turbo Ranger: Darren Hitchcock. Auto Destruct Sequence 3; Authorization: Hitchcock 30921."

A green square appeared to the left of the blue one.

"Computer, this is Yellow Turbo Ranger: Violet Skycloud. Auto Destruct Sequence 4; Authorization: Skycloud 40219."

A yellow square appeared below the red and blue square. King Speed laughed, "Come on, you got to admit… you did a great job defeating my riders. But, you can't beat the boss… I'm coming!"

"Computer, this is Pink Turbo Ranger: Angela Keeney. Auto Destruct Sequence 5; Authorization: Keeney 50367."

Suddenly, the view screen went from the battle to a black background with a red screen flashing back and forth with the computer voice.

"**AUTO-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE COMPLETED AND ENGAGED! ENABLE FINAL CODE FOR ONE-MINUTE COUNTDOWN!" **

"Prepare to die!" said King Speed, as he picked up the Megazord, "One minute begins in ten seconds."

"Alright, we'll be in the engine room praying our final thoughts!" said Tara, "Computer: Code 0000… Enable!"

The lights turned off and red flashing lights appeared from above. The lights of the consoles went off, leaving nothing but a black screen with a red flashing screen with the number 60 in big red letters.

"**WARNING! THIS MEGAZORD WILL AUTO-DESTRUCT IN ONE MINUTE! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEAREST EMERGENCY EXIT! IF YOU DO NOT, YOU WILL BE DESTORYED AND YOUR REMAINS WILL BE NON-EXISTENT! INITIATING ENGINE OVERLOAD!"**

The door opened and the Turbo Rangers started heading out of the cockpit. They ran down the stairs and started to head down to the emergency exit. The rangers stalled for five seconds as they saw the engines whipping very loudly. It was also giving off a red hue as the systems began to overload.

"Come on," said Tara, giving them the signal to continue. Quickly, the rangers were rushing down the stairs.

The Turbo Rangers continued to walk down the stairs. They saw the damaged hole that appeared and they started hopping from the area. They continued down the stairs. Suddenly, Tara's communicator beeped.

"We're at the zord bay. Ready when you are!" said Spencer.

"We're almost at the exit. When I say so, launch them!" said Tara.

"Understood," said Spencer.

Pegasus and Barabas nodded as they went to each cockpit to activate the auto launch sequence, "How many seconds?"

"We got 20," said Tara.

King Speed laughed, "Now, how are we going to deal with you? You're going to die! Time for an angry hug!"

He grabbed the Rescue Megazord and started tackling it on the ground. The rangers yelled as they held on. They got to the door finally and they had only 7 seconds, "NOW! SPENCER!"

The Turbo Zords rushed out of the Turbo Garage.

"**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…! DETONATION IN PROGRESS!"**

Suddenly, the engines in the Megazord began to explode, sending a shockwave to the engine room, destroying all the systems. King Speed felt something as he looked down and then turned to see the cockpit of the Rescue Megazord. The systems exploded with wires falling down. The ceiling of the Megazord collapsed. Next, King Speed looked in shock as he saw the head of the Megazord explode in his face. The head fell off and landed on the ground. It broke into a million pieces as it made contact with the rocky surface. Then, there was an electrical surge coming from the Computer Core. It had so much energy that the body of the Megazord began to erupt, causing the exterior to explode into a million pieces. A major explosion occurred, only leaving the cockpit of the Rescue Megazord in flames with the rest of the zords destroyed.

Suddenly, there was a rush of power. The Turbo Zords arrived… with the rangers in the zord cockpits.

"Oh… awesome!" said Matt, "Great job, Tara."

Suddenly, there was cynical laughter. The Red Turbo Ranger looked up from the cockpit to see a deteriorated King Speed.

The Turbo Zords parked right in front of the smoke. King Speed laughed as he stepped forward toward them with laughter underneath his breath.

"It's King Speed!" said Darren, as he smacked his fist on to the steering wheel.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" said Barabas.

Magbomb looked at them, "Not even one blast can stop them. Come on, rangers!"

"You think auto destruct was going to stop me?" he asked.

"Quickly, Race Fusion!" said Tara.

The five Turbo Zords combined into the Turbo Megazord. The Turbo Megazord started moving toward King Speed. It quickly punched the leader of the riders in the face.

"You…," he said.

Tara nodded as she pressed the red button, "Turbo Megasword!"

The Turbo Megasword materialized from its fist. The Turbo Megazord started speeding toward the monster. The Megazord jumped up from the ground. King Speed looked up as the Turbo Megazord started spinning downward with the sword pointing downward.

"Turbo Drill Spinout!" said Tara.

A red tornado appeared as King Speed yelled. The Turbo Megazord went into the tip of its head and drove the Megazord down from the top down toward the bottom. The Turbo Megazord appeared undamaged as King Speed yelled in pain. Everybody jumped for joy as they saw the blood leaking out of his body. But, he healed up.

"What?" asked Tara.

"FOOLS! You can't beat me!" said King Speed, "Counter Attack!"

A red beam came out of his eyes giving the same amount of energy as what the Turbo Megazord did. The rangers yelled as the Turbo Megazord crashed on to the mountaintops. The rangers yelled as they felt the explosion. The cockpit began to go on fire. There were circuits exposed on parts of the Turbo Megazord. The Turbo Megazord started to spark up. Claydol looked at it and yelled, "GREAT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?"

"Holy shit," said Matt, "He's too powerful!"

Tara smacked the steering wheel, "Well, let's get out of here before we have to blow this Megazord to oblivion too."

The rangers nodded as they escaped the Turbo Megazord. Claydol looked up as he saw King Speed shoot a yellow lightning bolt at the ground. The rangers yelled as everybody took cover. Explosions covered them all over the place.

"I have an idea!" said Magbomb, "Tara, can we use your Blazin' Inferno?"

"Why?" asked Tara.

"I have mushrooms to make monsters grow, but I also have mushrooms to make monsters shrink. However, with this blue mushroom, it's only a test," said Magbomb.

Claydol turned to the others, "Then it has to work."

"Magbomb! Barabas! Come to me!" he yelled.

Magbomb and Barabas looked at each other in shocked as they walked toward him. Barabas looked at the other riders as he picked up a blue mushroom. Tara was grabbed by Barabas into the Blazin' Inferno. The car started flying across toward King Speed.

"Are you kidding me?" asked King Speed.

Barabas looked at King Speed, "Yo, Boss!"

The villain looked down. Barabas threw a blue mushroom toward him. King Speed went to block it. However, he accidentally opened his mouth and the mushroom went inside. The Turbo Rangers looked at Barabas with Tara in the driver's seat. Barabas smiled as he looked at the blue aura in front of him. King Speed shrunk to normal size.

"What the hell?" asked King Speed, looking at himself, "My armor, it's gone!"

Tara and the others nodded as they rushed toward him. King Speed looked in shock as the rangers turned to them. Princess Deta and the other Pegasusians arrived. They began to glow gold. Beams transferred to Pegasus's tire and then it transferred to the six rangers.

"Rangers," said Princess Deta. She walked toward the Turbo Rangers, "In order to defeat him, you must use all your energy and destroy him. He's vulnerable!"

Claydol nodded, "It's true. Your Car Magic is at a level so high, that King Speed will be destroyed!"

"Let's do this!" said Tara, "Spencer!"

Spencer nodded as he rushed toward them. Already morphed, the six rangers stood behind Claydol.

"Protecting people, Pokemon, and traffic is what we do best! Poke Rangers Turbo!"

They put their right hands up to the sky and moved their right arms counter-clockwise and gave a "thumbs up" toward their helmets. The constellations of the zords appeared as well. Pegasus then took out his tire like necklace. Everything began to glow as it shined the light on the rangers. They all began to glow in their own ranger color. They rushed toward King Speed. King Speed started shooting them with his eyes. Yellow beams came down from his eyes on to the ground. The rangers jumped up and dodged it.

"Everyone! We have super-charged our power! Let's destroy him like the other rangers destroyed their other villains!" said Tara.

"Okay," said the rangers.

The Turbo Rangers started running together as they began to turn into their own vehicles.

"Red Blaze!" yelled Tara, transforming into a Blaziken and a race car hybrid.

"Wave Crusher!" yelled Matt, transforming into a Gyarados and an RV hybrid.

"Green Demolisher!" yelled Darren, transforming into a Tyranitar and a truck hybrid.

"Lightning Blitz!" yelled Violet, transforming into a Raichu and a minivan hybrid.

"Wind Chaser!" yelled Angela, transforming into a Pidgeotto and a sports car.

"Law Enforcer!" yelled Spencer, transforming into a Growlithe and a police car.

Barabas and Magbomb looked in surprise as they turned toward King Speed. He rushed toward them.

"I don't care! Your Car Magic won't do anything to destroy me!" said King Speed.

"Turbo Ranger Crash!"

King Speed yelled as the six Turbo Zords slaughtered him. The beams went through as the Turbo Rangers landed on the ground. They posed as King Speed started weakening. He began to spark as he turned toward the Turbo Rangers. He yelled as he reached his hand out.

"Turbo Rangers, I hope I revive… so I can come back to destroy you! You haven't seen the last of me!" yelled King Speed.

He fell down and landed on the ground. A major explosion appeared. Above, the Reckless Sphere's bar started to blow up with the rest of the Guzzlers. Everything was destroyed as the sphere disintegrated into the atmosphere. The plan to destroy Earth for a reckless empire failed.

Tara stared at the night sky, stunned, "We… we won."

"No way!" said Matt.

"Awesome," said Darren.

"YES!" said Violet.

"Alright!" said Angela, smiling.

Magbomb stood there upset as he saw his home disappear. However, he turned to Barabas and they started giving each other high-fives. Princess Deta smiled as she turned around to kiss Pegasus on the cheek. She turned toward the six rangers.

"Thank you for putting justice in the names of millions of civilizations that have been lost. Your love, passion, and care have saved this planet from being in that category. You also saved some species that are endangered that are on a planet right now. The universe is forever in your debt, Poke Rangers Turbo," said Princess Deta. She turned toward Pegasus, "Pegasus, I would like you to come back with me. There's another planet in the Pegasus Star System. It's an M-Class planet. We can start another colony and another planet. I would also like to appoint Spencer Skycloud as ambassador of Galactic Peace."

Spencer said nothing. He froze as he heard her say that.

"You want to me to be leader?" he asked.

"Yes," said Princess Deta, "You deserve it."

"Of course, I would," said Spencer, shaking his hand. Tara sighed as she turned toward Pegasus, "Pegasus, I would like to say good luck."

The six rangers nodded as they stretched their hands out. However, they heard the sound of voices.

"GUYS!" yelled the other voices.

The rangers turned to see the original rangers running toward them. The Turbo Rangers met up with them.

"Danny!" said Tara.

"Jack!" yelled Darren and Matt.

"Jenna!" said Angela.

"Amii!" yelled Violet.

The Turbo Rangers shook hands with them. Danny nodded, "Congratulations."

"Thanks for letting us take your place," said Tara

"We knew we could count on you," said Jack.

"Of course," said Darren.

"Great job," said Amii.

Violet and Spencer chuckled, "Anytime."

"You know, that was an awesome battle. We saw the whole entire time," said Mika.

"Yep," said Jenna.

"Well, why didn't you come and help?" asked Angela.

"Because…," said Sean, "We wanted YOU to finish them. It was your battle."

The Turbo Rangers turned to each other as they looked at them. Spencer turned to see Barabas and Magbomb. They were running toward him.

A group of police cars arrived to fire on Magbomb and Barabas. The rangers stood in front of them. The other rangers who took their place wondered what happened.

"Why are they alive?" asked Amii.

"They chose to be," said Tara, "As a matter of fact, Magbomb."

Magbomb turned around, "I know your space center was destroyed. However, my father would like help."

"Help?" asked Magbomb.

"He works with PNET. They are building a space dock for their new secret that I can't tell the others yet. Would you…" said Tara, shaking her hand.

"Yes," said Magbomb, smiling.

Barabas turned to the police force, "I'm sorry that I have been um… a bit rambunctious. But, I used to be a human being and I want to help you guys as much as I can. I'm repaying my debts."

"Well," said one of the officers, "What's past is past. However…"

He struck his hand out, "We can work together for a better future."

Barabas nodded as he shook his hand.

The rangers nodded as they looked at Meteor Falls. It was already rebuilt since the explosion. The Overtech Crystal, the Car Magic and the Morphing Grid must've restored the mountain during the battle.

"Let's party!" said Tara, "Why are we standing here?"

The rangers jumped up to the sky in happiness. The rangers huddled around Sky Pillar. Cyber Mightarow's sword was placed next to Mewtra's sword with Iron Paladin's sword next to it. It was also behind Black Phoenix's sword as well. They turned toward the sun as the two pillars appeared. The Turbo Rangers step up toward the Sky Pillar and look at the night sky. The Turbo Rangers, as we know it, completed its goal. They saved the Earth from the sun. However, they also met new friends and rebuilt a new tomorrow.

Meanwhile…

There's a sinister laugh in some type of network. He woke up as he turned toward the moon in the real world.

"It's time," he said, "Two weeks to be exact."

_(Cue credits- Poke Rangers Turbo Theme Opening 1)_

_(Danny passes on the torch to Tara (16). Tara and Matt fight Mightarow (19). Tara races with the Missile Monster (44))_

_(Matt transforms the first time (1). Matt flies on a bicycle by accident (9). Matt does plastic surgery on a Buneary (37))_

_(Jack passes the torch to Darren (16). Darren confronts Luann (24). Darren then becomes a vampire (38))_

_(Amii passes the torch to Violet (16). Violet becomes unconscious (17). Violet and Darren face Spencer together (35))_

_(Jenna passes the torch to Angela (16). Angela becomes magnetized (33). Angela dates a person (36). Angela gets captured (40))_

_(Spencer fights the Guzzlers (11). Spencer gets captured (29). Spencer turns his back on the rangers (34))_

Tara and the other rangers stand on Sky Pillar with two torches lit up. There was a torch lying on the ground. She picked it up as she lit the torch from the Overtech Overdrive.

"As Red Turbo Ranger, I, Tara Marie Chaiera stand down today," said Tara.

The torch was put in. The torch had a triangle with the number 1 on it. The rangers then turned to the evening sky appeared.

"Protecting people, Pokemon, and traffic is what we do best!" the rangers said, "Poke Rangers Turbo ends here!"

The Turbo Rangers then waved goodbye to the camera that was in the air. The other rangers watched as they tackled each other in the dirt.

**THE END OF SEASON 5**

**NEXT TIME… A NEW SEASON!!!!**

**Tara: **Now that Turbo is done, we would like to say that the Rayquaza period, seasons 1 through 5 are officially done. Poke Rangers has now gone to the Dimensional Period. Starting with the next season…

**Matt: **Yup. Prepare for a new segment of the Hoenn saga that you will never forget for as long as you live.

**Darren: **True. Now, we all know that the original ranger powers came from ancient Pokemon, the Overtech Crystal and our powers came from Pegasus.

**Violet: **However, when we were fighting the riders, a group of scientists from P-NET at Mossdeep made five morphers.

**Angela: **Making a new force… which is from the computer dimension. They are known as the Empire Neji Virus. They plan to spread their viruses into the real world and cause mega trouble. Luckily…

**Spencer: **We have soldiers that arrive.

_**Turbo: **_Poke Rangers in Space!

_**Coming Soon…**_

_**Felix: I am just an average Hoenn trainer. However, when an accident occurred, me, and other rangers from around the world meet up at the Mossdeep Space Center. We never thought this would happen, but we obtained the power to transform digitally… specifically… Poke Rangers style. INSTALL, POKE RANGERS! **_

**Chapter 1: From Out of Nowhere Part 1 (MMPR Episode 231)**

_**???: Install, Poke Rangers! **_


End file.
